Juegos Sucios
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Compendio de escenas subidas de tono y guarrerías varias aisladas. Más erótico-festivo que pornográfico. Cada capítulo es independiente y en portada se especifica la pareja del último publicado.
1. PinUp, Inglaterra y América

**Summary: **_Compendio de escenas subidas de tono aisladas. Más erótico-festivo que pornográfico. Cada capítulo es independiente y se especifica la pareja del último publicado en portada. Multi-pairing. _

**Disclamer:** _Si Himaruya supiera lo que hacemos con sus personajes, quizás no dejaría que se escribieran fics como este, así que los peronajes no son nuestros, pero shhhh, no se lo digas a nadie._

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencias en este capítulo:<strong>

**Pareja:** _Inglaterra y América _

**Otros personajes:** _Francia, Canadá_

**Resumen general: **_En una sala de reuniones de una cumbre mundial, América recibe un dibujo de Inglaterra como regalo misterioso que tiene un curioso efecto secundario en él... pero el problema es que Francia también estaba allí. Inglaterra hará lo mejor posible para ayudar a su ex-colonia a... relajarse. ¿Qué pasará cuando Canadá entre a la sala y les encuentré en ello?_

* * *

><p><strong>Pin-Up<strong>

Estados Unidos ve el dibujo que representa a Inglaterra, frente a una moto, en estilo pin-up de los años cincuenta, en Kilt, de espaldas, con el Kilt enganchado en la moto, no mostrando el culo entero, pero si lo suficiente como para ser sugerentemente claro... y pasan dos cosas inmediatamente, una seguida de la otra.

Un hilo no tan delgado de sangre empieza a salirle por la nariz mientras se queda pasmado unos cuantos segundos, aún viendo la imagen. Parpadea. Y se muere... feliz, cayendo al piso cuan largo es sobre la carpeta y el dibujo, con un fuerte CUAS!

Inglaterra se detiene de estrangular a Francia, levantando la cabeza al oír el ruido, mirando hacia donde está o donde estaba el americano y al darse cuenta que se ha caído. Sueeeeelta a Francia y se va a donde está tendido en el suelo.

―_America? America! _―le llama, pero no reacciona. Francia se lleva las manos al cuello.

―_Mon dieu..._ cada vez ahorcas mejor, _Angleterre_ ―se queja un poco con voz ronca y sonríe, al ver al niño. El inglés ignora a Francia y sacude un poco a Estados Unidos.

―_America!_ ―le llama un poco más preocupado. Estados Unidos reacciona un poquitín (sólo un poquitín), sonriendo levemente sin moverse.

El británico frunce el ceño y trata de levantarlo para sacar la carpeta de debajo suyo... y luego mira a Francia.

―Podrías hacer algo útil en vez de quedarte ahí plantado mirando, _frog!_ ―se queja. América se mueve un poco más en su lugar, girando y luego sentándose con la carpeta fuertemente agarrada en la mano. Se sonroja mucho, mucho.

―Ya está, ha reaccionado. _Mon dieu,_ realmente veo que a alguien le gustas, _mon ami_ ―declara sin aclarar a quien se refiere, acercándose un paso a ellos pero sin hacer nada. Inglaterra parpadea apartando las manos de USA y al verlo sonrojado, se sonroja también un poco.

―Ehm...

Estados Unidos se sonroja más al verle sonrojado y aparta la mirada, abrazándose las piernas para ocultar cualquier rastro de... ejem... algo, y sin soltar el dibujo.

―Entonces, _Amerique._ Por tu reacción, el dibujo es mío ―concluye Francia divertido, cruzando los brazos. Inglaterra cierra los ojos y se pone de pie.

―_France..._

―_Oui?_ ―le sonríe mirándole a los ojos.

―Largo. _Now_ ―ordena sin abrir los ojos y sonrojándose un poco más.

―Oh... Venga. Ya hemos llegado hasta aquí, y a las pruebas me remito. El dibujo es mío ―sonríe sin moverse. Inglaterra abre los ojos fulminándole de la manera más agresiva que es capaz de usar.

―Largo... ―repite suavemente, pero firme. Estados Unidos mete la cabeza entre las rodillas, mucho muy, muy avergonzado.

―Muéstramelo y los dejo solos... ―sonríe el francés. Inglaterra se pellizca el puente de la nariz unos segundos, luego se acerca a Francia, lo toma del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastra literalmente hasta más allá de la puerta.

―Espera... espera! ―se queja mientras es arrastrado―. El dibujo es mío! ―intenta poner resistencia―. Venga, _Angleterre..._ lo voy a ver de una u otra forma! Y... nunca me dices que no, hombre... sólo quiero verlo un segundo!

Le ignora hasta soltarlo en el pasillo y con la puerta semicerrada, le mira y se sonroja otra vez.

―¡No seas idiota y no molestes! ―cambia de voz―. No hay forma en que vaya a soltarlo, sea lo que sea ―explica―. Si quieres una bloody copia, apáñatelas para robársela a alguien.

―Va a haber repercusiones a esto, _mon ami_... yo HE pedido un dibujo y si en el estúpido dibujo se te ve el culo (como es lo más probable) la idea habrá sido mía! Si tan solo me lo hubieras mostrado tu! ―replica enojado. Inglaterra mira adentro, nervioso, sin saber que hacer.

―¡Deberías aprender a no pedir esas _bloody_ cosas! ―se defiende.

―¿Por qué no? ¿Eh? ―baja el tono de voz―. ¡Además ha dicho que tu culo es suyo!

Inglaterra cierra los ojos cada vez más histérico.

―Ok! ok! te conseguiré la bloody copia, solo ¡lárgate ahora! ―protesta. El pendón ataca de nuevo. Francia sonríe.

―Bien... me parece un buen trato... siempre y cuando seas tú el que me lo dé ―cierra un ojo y se gira para irse. Después de unos pasos, lo voltea a ver―. Espero que logres que el garçon logre volverme a ver a los ojos... ―y se larga riendo.

Inglaterra da un portazo tremendo, se frota los ojos y se masajea las sienes. Sonríe. Se sonroja. Frunce el ceño y finalmente se acerca a Estados Unidos.

―Ehm...

El menor sigue con la cabeza entre las piernas.

―_France_ estaba aquí... ―dice muy muy muy quedito.

―Ehm... _yes..._ ―concede poniéndose en cuclillas frente suyo―. Pero... pero ya se ha ido ―explica.

―Pero estaba aquí... ―responde en tono desconsolado y se sonroja. Inglaterra le pone la mano en el pelo, acariciándole la cabeza en tono conciliador.

―No... sé de qué tanto se ha dado cuenta, además ya se ha ido... ―repite.

―_France _siempre se da cuenta de eso... ―razona sin levantar la mirada―. Y yo...

El británico levanta las cejas y aparta la mirada pensando que de hecho eso es cierto.

―¿ Y... A _France_ qué le importa? ―pregunta tratando de quitarle hierro, sentándose en el suelo.

―Mira... ―le muestra el dibujo―. Es... _awesome._ _France_ no lo debía ver ―declara.

Inglaterra ve el dibujo y se sonroja... y pronto le dará una embolia, seguro. Cierra los ojos, traga saliva y con mucho mucho cuidado cierra la carpeta tratando de mantener el temple. Estados Unidos levanta la cara un poquillo, sonriendo, pero sigue abrazándose de sus piernas.

El británico hace un increíble sobre esfuerzo por mirarlo a los ojos y sonreír torpemente.

―Sí puedo quedármelo, ¿verdad? ―pregunta el americano.

―_I... I think..._ ―vuelve a sonrojarse apartando la mirada.

―No creas que me gusta tanto ―concluye al final, intentando recuperar el honor o algo por el estilo aunque se sonroja hasta las orejas― _Please,_ dile a _France_ que no le diga a nadie ―dice tan quedito que probablemente solo se escuche algo del tipo awawawawa.

―Oh, o_f course not_ ―se burla un poquito―. _Yes..._ yo hablaré con _France, do not worry._

―¡No! ¡No! mejor no le digas nada ―suplica pensando que van a burlarse de él.

―Ca... cálmate, _please_ ―pide pasándole una mano por encima de los hombros.

―Quizás deba matarlo o amenazarlo o algo ―considera. Inglaterra se tensa.

―No... no creo que haga falta llegar a ese extremo.

―Pues es que va a burlarse de mí y... ¿ves? ¿ves que no tenía que estar él?

―_Come on, come on_... ―trata de acercarlo un poco para sí, a ver si se relaja un poco y se suelta de esa postura―. No va a burlarse de ti. Y si lo hace nos burlaremos nosotros de él, _OK?_

―No sé. No debió pasarme eso ―agrega―. Olvídalo ―se separa del mayor.

El inglés sonríe un poco sin poder evitarlo y le mira cuando se separa... esto es tan sumamente extraño.

―Jum! Porque tu lo digas ―responde cerrando los ojos, estirado. Y luego se sonríe a sí mismo como un idiota. Sí, claro, como que se va a olvidar, con lo bonito que ha sido. Vuelve a su postura estirada y abre un ojo para mirar a Estados Unidos de soslayo.

―Pues es que yo soy el héroe ―apunta convencido.

―Oh ¿y qué con eso? ―pregunta mirándole.

―Pues los héroes no se caen y yo...

―¿Cómo puedes estar TU tan avergonzado cuando soy YO quien está en kilt, enseñando el _bloody ass_ en un dibujo? ―pregunta lo obvio tratando de animarle o algo así, mientras se pone nervioso solito.

―Pues es que tu no... ―se señala las regiones vitales y se sonroja apretando los ojos. Inglaterra vuelve a cerrar los ojos sonrojándose.

―E... eso es por... por que... tu... tu no... ―empieza a balbucear el mayor con muchas muchas dificultades.

―_Yes?_

El británico cierra los ojos con fuerza y sigue en silencio, ¡por la reina!, ¿qué más espera? ya está claro lo que quiere decir, ¿no? ¿porque siempre tiene que decírselo todo con todas las letras? para una vez que las tornas están vueltas. Le mira en silencio, completamente sonrojado y con los ojos muy abiertos... tiene una idea maligna.

―_Iggy?_ ―le pregunta con curiosidad. Cuando le insiste, sin cambiar de expresión y en absoluto silencio, Inglaterra levanta la mano y agarra a Nantucket, tirando un poquito de él, como solo él sabe hacer.

América gime abriendo los ojos como platos y sonrojándose. Le agarra la mano al inglés.

―¿Qué haces?

Inglaterra, más o menos con la misma cara... O peor... Da otro tironcito.

―_What... are... you..._ mmmmmh! ―gime otra vez. Y me parece a mí que en algún momento Inglaterra ha entrado en ese estado mental de muerte cerebral en el que solo actúa en automático.

―Iggy... _oh my god!_ ¿Qué intentas? ―le mira.

Él le quita las gafas, sin soltar a Nantucket y sin decir nada... ahora está demasiado shockeado, pero mañana va a ir todo el tiempo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no va a saberle explicar a nadie a cuento de qué viene, pero se acaba de dar cuenta que hacer esto es divertido.

El menor vuelve a soltar un gemido.

―¿No te bastó con una? ―pregunta con respiración agitada. Inglaterra deja las gafas sobre la mesa y con esa misma mano (la mano que no está sujetando a Nantucket), trata de que se suelte las rodillas. Temblando, Estados Unidos se suelta las piernas pero no las estira.

― _Igg... y_ ―dice con voz quebrada. Con cuidado, Inglaterra trata de abrírselas para poder acercarse mientras vuelve a tirar de Nantucket.

―_Nhhh! Stop!_ ―suplica. Peeeero, en lugar de eso, muy maquiavélicamente, aprovechando que ha cedido abriendo las piernas hace tres cosas: llevar la mano libre a invadir Florida, besarle y volver a tirar de Nantucket, todo a la vez.

América a punto de volverse a morir... sonríe y se deja hacer, incrédulo de que Inglaterra sea capaz de hacer esto.

El británico, que está tumbado sobre Estados Unidos en el suelo, sin poder acabar de creer que esté tomando el control y seguramente prefiriendo no pensar en ello, se queda paralizado al terminar de desabrocharle los pantalones cuando ve abrirse la puerta. Podría haberla atrancado. De hecho, había pensado en hacerlo, pero no lo hizo porque estaba pensando... bueno es bastante obvio ahora ya en lo que estaba pensando.

Gira la cabeza y, por algún motivo aun sin soltar a Nantucket, con la otra mano le tapa la boca al menor mientras ve entre las sillas un par de zapatos entrar a la sala, las maravillas de la perspectiva hacen que el dueño de ellas no les vea, estando en el suelo.

Canadá entra tranquilamente a la sala, con su oso entre los brazos, mirando alrededor y encontrándola vacía. Suspira por que de nuevo parece ser el primero que ha llegado... o quizás al único al que no han avisado de que al final no había reunión. Decide sentarse y esperar un rato a ver si llega alguien más. Retira una de las sillas y al sentarse, sus pies quedan a menos de dos palmos de donde están Estados Unidos e Inglaterra.

América, que ya está bastante más allá del bien y del mal, en un mundo paralelo en el que solo existe Iggy... con sus sorprendentemente hábiles manos y boca, abre los ojos al notar la mano de Inglaterra en su boca y el abrupto paro del resto de actividades, alcanzando a conectar el pensamiento de que muy probablemente acaba de darse cuenta de todo lo atrevido que es lo que estaba haciendo. Se lleva la mano a la boca, dispuesto a quitaría para convencer al mayor, cuando ve la silla moverse y el par de pies a dos palmos de su nariz.

El británico, ahora ya dejando de estar sonrojado para estar PALIDO, suelta a Nantucket, sin darse cuenta del último tirón y mira su reloj, mientras mantiene la mano en la boca de Estados Unidos. Se supone que había una reunión en un rato, ¡pero aun faltan más de cuarenta minutos! desesperadamente, mira la puerta tratando de buscar alguna forma para salir de allí, pero seguro tiene que pasar por el campo de visión del recién llegado para hacerlo... y ni siquiera está seguro de saber quién es.

¿Podría ser Francia? Oh, sí, claro, seguramente sería ese asqueroso bastardo del vino que había vuelto para torturarlo... ¿cómo se le había ocurrido dejar que supiera qué pretendía hacer?

Canadá, por su lado, estaba ordenando sus papeles sobre la mesa y preparándose, se había esforzado mucho por preparar esa reunión... como siempre... aunque después fuera todo el trabajo en vano... como siempre. Tamborilea con los pies mientras relee las hojas y de tanto en tanto se vuelve a ver la puerta a ver si viene alguien más.

Estados Unidos no puede evitar soltar un suave y ronco gemido final cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza atrás al sentir el último tirón a Nantucket, olvidando de nuevo, por un instante, la vergonzosa situación en la que se encuentran.

Inglaterra se paraliza mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos y haciendo más fuerza con la mano para sujetarle callado, fulminándole.

Canadá siente una perturbación en la atmosfera y se queda detenido un momento, tratando de escuchar. Finalmente decide que deben ser imaginaciones suyas y no hace caso.

Cuando el estadounidense siente que la mano de Inglaterra ya no está ahí, frunce el ceño y abre los ojos, mirando de reojo los zapatos junto a él, tratando de deducir quien es. Un par de segundos después, sonríe y mira al mayor levantando las cejas. Se lleva la mano a la cara e intenta que le suelte.

El británico cierra los ojos frustrado. Si solo pudiera ver quien es... está casi convencido de que es Francia, porque es algo así como un puto obsesivo, pero esos zapatos no le parece que sean... claro que Francia probablemente tiene como 3049324312432 pares de zapatos. Finalmente suelta a América, advirtiéndole con la mirada, mientras trata de acercarse a ver por debajo de la mesa.

En cuanto le suelta, Estados Unidos le jala evitando que pueda moverse a donde sea que quiere ir a ver quién es y pone un dedo en los labios indicando que guarde silencio haciéndole además un cariño en la mejilla, poniéndole la otra mano en el cuello y jalándolo hacia poniendo sus labios sonrientes encima de los del inglés

Y a Inglaterra le da prácticamente un shock anafiláctico. Es decir... no pretenderá... ¡No pretenderá! Se aparta cuanto puede forcejeando y tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible.

El estadounidense sonríe y vuelve a acercársele, intentando que no escape y volviendo a darle un beso en cuanto la oportunidad lo permite.

El mayor vuelve a separase, fulminándole y luego mirando los pies con el ceño fruncido. Tiene que hacer algo... Quizás pueda mandar un mensaje a alguien para que vengan a llamar a quien quiera que sea y se lo lleven de allí antes de que los descubra, pero para eso, tiene que saber quién es.

Empieza a desestimar la idea de que sea Francia, porque si lo fuera, ya se habría agachado a mirarles con su sonrisa caustica para burlarse... o pedirles unirse... (el cerebro de Inglaterra se funde un poco con esa última idea) ejem.

Estados Unidos ahoga una risita y le pasa una mano al inglés por la espalda, agarrándole el culo e ignorando las fulminantes miradas. Va a matarle cuando terminen, pero la oportunidad es ÚNICA.

Cuando siente las manos del americano en el culo, se sonroja y se pone de los nervios. Vuelve a apoyarse sobre él para poder tener libres las manos, que lo estaban aguatando separado y con ellas trata de quitarle las manos de ahí volviendo a fulminarle mientras sigue valorando posibilidades.

América sonríe aun mas, ignorando la fulminación, mientras se incorpora un poco besándole el cuello, sin soltarle el culo.

Llegado un momento, Canadá aparta la silla para ponerse de pie y a Inglaterra, que estaba empezando a ceder un poco le da tal susto, que se pone taquicárdico sin poder creer que no esté oyendo su corazón.

Canadá se va hasta la fuente de agua, al lado de la puerta por la que ha entrado y se sirve un vaso de agua... luego vuelve a sentarse.

Estados Unidos hace un esfuerzo por no descojonarse, poniéndole una mano al inglés en el pecho y aprovechando que Canadá se va a servir agua, usa la mano que tenía en el culo, para acercarle la cabeza y volver a besarlo.

Inglaterra está excitado. Y punto. Por todo. Es decir... no solo sexualmente. Esta lo más cerca de tener un infarto de lo que ha estado en su vida y reacciona a todo lo que hace el menor con un saltito histérico, pero tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, cuando le da un golpecito a una de las sillas, con el pie.

Canadá obviamente lo oye, frunce el ceño mirando la silla, esperando a ver si se mueve otra vez o solo le ha parecido.

Estados Unidos se detiene un segundo, a la expectativa, rogando en silencio que Canadá no diga nada. Mira al inglés y sonríe, volviendo a ponerle un dedo en los labios para que guarde silencio.

El inglés está en estado completamente rígido y paralizado, como una tabla, ahora lo tirarían desde una altura suficiente y se partirían en pedacitos como si fuera de porcelana.

Canadá desfrunce el ceño pensando que debe haber sido un error y saca su teléfono móvil.

Sonriendo, América le pasa una mano por el pelo intentando tranquilizarlo y después de unos segundos se acerca de nuevo para besarle.

Inglaterra se relaja un poquito, pero sigue completamente histérico, sin saber qué hacer, sin poder creer que esté pasando esto.

Canadá llama a Francia por que el cabrón de Francia también tiene suerte.

Con tranquilidad, América empieza a acariciar la espalda del británico rogando porque se relaje, mientras le besa lo más silenciosamente que puede.

―_Allô?_ ―contesta Francia al otro lado de la línea.

Inglaterra se relaja un poco al ver que no pasa nada, dejándose hacer un poco a ver si así el estadounidense se calma y pueden hacer algo para salir de ahí... una pésima idea, _my dear_... un PESIMA idea.

―_Allô, France._ Aquí, Canadá ―sonríe el cruzando las piernas―. ¿Sabes si han cambiado la reunión que había hoy?

Creo que a Inglaterra le está empezando a dar una úlcera de nuevo, al oír eso. América nota al instante la relajación de, aprovechando para separarlo un poquito e intentar invadir sus regiones vitales, cuando Canadá habla...

―Oh... Canadá! _Garçon,_ ¿en dónde estás?

Obviamente, con el nivel de tensión y excitación de Inglaterra, no puede evitar reaccionar INSTANTANEAMENTE de manera que es incluso vergonzosa.

―En la sala de reuniones, pero llevo un rato aquí y no hay nadie ―explica Canadá inocentemente.

América sonríe y levanta las cejas, sorprendido (y muy complacido) de la reacción

(Inglaterra va a terminar en el hospital, a este paso).

Francia frunce el ceño, pero sonríe.

―¿En la sala de juntas? ¿Y no hay nadie? ¿Estás seguro? Deje a _Amerique_ y a _Angleterre_ hace unos minutos ahí, baje a comprar un café y a... Darles un poco de espacio. Ya sabes como son, estaban demasiado... ―hace una pausa.

Estados Unidos, mientras tanto, sigue explorando y disfrutando con las caras del inglés a cada pequeño movimiento que hace, pensando en lo JODIDAMENTE sexy que es todo esto.

―¿_Amerique_ y _Anglaterre_? ―pregunta Canadá levantando la vista y se da cuenta, de que, sobre la mesa, están las gafas de Estados Unidos. Levanta las cejas acercándolas hasta si mismo―. ¡Creo que tengo aquí a Texas! ―comenta a Francia incrédulo.

Francia se ríe.

―Oooooh.

Inglaterra simplemente empieza a temblar mientras sigue pensando que en cuanto el estadounidense se calme, todo irá mejor. Sin darse cuenta de que seguramente él mismo va a acabar muerto mucho antes. Tratando de no oir lo que dice Canada, tratando de resistirse a Estados Unidos.

―Pues, _mon amour..._ Estoy seguro de que _Amerique_ tiene sexo sin gafas. ¿Estás seguro de que no están por ahí o de que no se están escondiendo desnudos en algún lado porque los interrumpiste? ―pregunta MUY suspicaz.

―¿Crees que les haya pasado algo malo? ―pregunta Canadá preocupado―. No es normal que... ¿escondiéndose desnudos? ―pregunta descolocado.

Estados Unidos sigue a lo suyo, escuchando a Canadá hablar de Texas pero ignorándolo por completo. Sonriendo, besuqueando, tocando...

Y si hay algo que le gustaria hacer a Inglaterra ahora mismo, es golpearse la cabeza contra el suelo.

―_Oui, ma cher..._ Me ha echado _Angleterre_ para que tuvieran sexo ¡Texas lo prueba! ―concluye―. Pero no te preocupes, voy para allá y te ayudaré a resolver el misterio ―se ríe malignamente deseando que realmente Inglaterra escuche a Canadá―. ¿Me escuchas?

―Pero _France_, los armarios de esta sala no son... ¡oh! ¿vienes para aquí? ―sonríe ilusionado e Inglaterra se muere... por todo en general.

Estados Unidos siente el peso muerto del inglés sobre él y sonríe... Un poquito frustrado por si mismo pero encantado por la situación. Con cuidado, saca su celular y le escribe un mensaje a Canadá.

_"Puedes salir unos minutos, please? Te veo afuera de la sala de juntas AHORA!"_

―Ah... _Un moment France_, me acaba de llegar un mensaje... ―pide Canadá sintiendo que el teléfono vibra, lo lee Y luego vuelve a llevarse el teléfono al oído―. Ya está ―responde levantándose para salir afuera.

―_Ma cher_, estoy ahí en un par de minutos... No te muevas ―pide y cuelga. Estados unidos espera hasta oír a Canadá salir de la habitación.

El canadiense deja sus papeles y las gafas en la mesa y sale de la sala de reuniones. Se apoya en la puerta, mirando el pasillo. Inglaterra vuelve en sí sin saber ni dónde está.

―Venga _Iggy..._ Levántate! ―le ordena en cuanto ve que despierta―. Rápido, vamos... Que _France_ viene ―apremia ayudándole a levantarse, sonriendo aún.

―_What the hell..._ ―empieza a preguntar, descolocado.

―Shhhh ―lo silencia―. _C'mon!_ ―se pone de pie y prácticamente carga al inglés hasta que esta de pie―. _Are you OK?_

―Estoy... ―Inglaterra hace un informe de daños y se sonroja... y luego recuerda todo lo que ha pasado―. ¿Qué... qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Canadá? ―pregunta nervioso.

―Afuera ―sonríe―. No sabe nada.

―_B__ut... but...―_empieza el británico―. Ha hablado... _France..._

―Aja y van a entrar en un segundo. Tenemos que irnos... O convencerles de algo ―se gira a buscar a Texas y se agacha a buscar el dibujo―. ¡Quizás solo deberíamos largarnos!

Inglaterra mira alrededor pensando en cómo pueden irse, pero es una sala con una sola puerta, hay un par de ventanas, pero son fijas y los armarios no son lo bastante grandes para esconderse los dos.

Francia llega a donde Canadá.

―_Allô_ ―le sonríe desde la puerta.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Están ahí dentro? ―pregunta suspicaz, saludándolo de doble beso.

―_Amerique_ acaba de mandarme un mensaje para que le espere aquí fuera... Quizás estaba en el baño o algo así ―explica inocentemente devolviéndole los dos besos.

―No sé cómo es que has salido TAN inocente ―declara irritado. Canadá abre la puerta de la sala de reuniones al ver a Francia decepcionado.

― Si estaban aquí... aquí deben seguir, he estado todo el tiempo en la puerta.

Inglaterra, que está dentro y acaba de caer en la cuenta de lo evidente, apunta a estados Unidos con el dedo, clavándoselo en el pecho.

― _YOU BLOODY GIT!_ Como se te ocurre hacerme… ―se sonroja― ESO! Mientras Canadá estaba aquí! Es que te has vuelto loco! Acaba de pasarte a ti con _France_ y te has hecho una bolita lloriquearte y ahora….! ES QUE NO HAS APRENDIDO NADA, _BLOODY WANKER_! ―Grita dejándose llevar y se calla justo al ver a los otros dos en la puerta. Estados Unidos, que no ha dejado de sonreír con sonrisa boba, aun con el dedo del inglés clavado en su pecho, de gira también a la puerta. Francia sonríe con sorna y cruza los brazos.

―_Mon dieu!_ ―exclama revisando a los angloparlantes de pies a cabeza. Inglaterra se sonroja... pero se sonroja SE SONROJA... hace un gesto con la cabeza, de manera que el flequillo le tapa los ojos mientras bufa por la nariz MUY enojado. Canadá levanta las cejas con sorpresa.

―Vaya... ―susurra. Estados Unidos se ríe un poco, nervioso.

―_Brother!_ ―exclama a modo de saludo. Canadá le sonríe y levanta la mano para saludarle.

―Vaya, claro. Debías devolverle el favor ―Suelta Francia mirando aun a ambos.

― Que... Mi... Lagro ―se ríe el estadounidense metiéndose las manos a las bolsas del pantalón y meciéndose sobre sus pies, ignorando a Francia.

Inglaterra aprieta los puños hasta que los nudillos se le ponen blancos, levanta la vista con furia hacia Estados Unidos.

― _YOU! you are a bloody wanker of the hell!_ ―le acusa señalándole y luego se vuelve a Canadá―. _YOU! you are a bloody git!_ la reunión no es hasta en punto, _what the bloody hell_ haces aquí cuarenta y cinco minutos antes? ¿es que se te ha olvidado que te enseñé a contar la hora? ―y finalmente se vuelve a Francia―. _And you..._ A ti simplemente TE ODIO! ―grita y luego se larga muy muy abochornado y bufando por la nariz.

América hace los ojos en blanco.

―_Fraaaaance!_ ―se queja en cuanto el inglés sale por la puerta, girándose hacia la mesa por la carpeta y empezando a caminar hacia la puerta―. No sé si volvamos a la junta, _bro,_ pero suerte... ―dice a modo de despedida antes de largarse tras Inglaterra―. _IGGYYYYY!_ ―grita en el pasillo, empezando a correr.

―_Thank you_ ―agradece Canadá con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza antes de que estados Unidos se vaya.

Francia se descojona

―¡No puedo creer que estuvieran teniendo sexo aquí mismo, _ma cher,_ y que ni siquiera te hayas dado cuenta!

Canadá se vuelve a Francia sonriéndole tímidamente.

―Yo ni siquiera les he visto. Si me ha parecido oír algo alguna vez, pero...

Francia le lleva la mano al pelo, y le hace un cariño.

―No sé cómo es que has salido tan inocente, _mon amour_ ―repite sonriendo. Y exactamente en ese momento, la puerta vuelve a abrirse, para que Inglaterra, que ha logrado dar esquinazo a Estados Unidos metiéndose en una habitación y esperando a que pasara de largo corriendo, vuelva a entrar.

―_SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!_ ―les grita a los dos y se dirige al armario, empezando a vaciarlo de los aparatos electrónicos de ordenador, pantalla proyector y esas historias que usan para las presentaciones. Finalmente se mete dentro y cierra la puerta. Francia se ríe de nuevo, realmente divertido.

Canadá le ve preocupado primero a Inglaterra y luego mira a Francia.

―Ehm...

―Adorable, _Angleterre_... ADORABLE ―le grita caminando a la puerta y dándole unos golpes.

―¡CÁLLATE Y LÁRGATE, _FROG!_ ―grita a través de la puerta.

―No hagas esa cara Canadá, solo es _Angleterre_ muy avergonzado ―sonríe―. Lo has visto CIENTOS de veces. _Non,_ no me apetece ―le pica volviendose al armario. Canadá se acerca también.

―_England?_ no pasa nada, no he visto nada... ―dice amablemente.

―Solo los ha oído gemir de esa manera tan tuya de siempre... ―sonríe Francia malévolo .

―¡QUE TE CALLES! ―grita Inglaterra.

* * *

><p><em>Que no se entere tu mamá de lo que has leído, pero no olvides decirnos que te ha parecido.<em>


	2. Desnudo, Austria y Suiza

**Advertencias en este capítulo**

**Pareja: **_Austria y Suiza_

**Otros personajes: **_Francia_

**Resumen: **_Francia, que al parecer tiene un don, decide llamar a Austria en el mejor... (o peor, si es que lo vemos desde la perspectiva de Suiza) momento, por que al parecer es tradición interrumpirles cuando se quedan en el sofá en Berna._

* * *

><p><strong>Desnudo<strong>

Suena el teléfono de Austria, lo cual, como siempre, es terriblemente inútil.

Porque él está muy ocupado haciendo deslizar cosas en otras innombrables con Suiza y ahora mismo le interesa lo que tres reverendos pepinos el resto del mundo. Bueno, el termino correcto sería acabando de deslizar justo... ahora.

Suiza, que está recién muerto por ahí abrazando al moreno aún y sonriendo como idiota, lo escucha. Chico listo dónde los haya, decide ignorar el teléfono y mejor hundir su cabeza en el cuello de Austria, porque si hace mención de ello, tiene que hacer mención también de lo que estaban haciendo y cree que es mejor no hacer mención de nada hasta que sea inevitable.

Siguiendo con el tema, no es como que Austria planee hacer algo tan trivial como prestar atención a su teléfono, en su completa tranquilidad y pachorra características.

Diez minutos más tarde... suena el teléfono de Suiza, este gruñe y por lo que concierne a Austria, podría estar Ginebra en llamas que sigue en las mismas... Puede que pensando en fresas ahora.

―Es mi teléfono ―susurra el rubio en el oído del otro, honestamente sin quererse mover, empezando a sonrojarse.

―No sé de qué me hablas ―responde mintiendo y sonriendo cínicamente, sin planear moverse.

Suiza hace un ENORME esfuerzo por no moverse y... el teléfono se calla.

―Espero que no haya pasado nada grave ―comenta maligno el austriaco como quien no quiere la cosa al nota la incomodidad del helvético.

Así que Suiza piensa en quien habrá sido y empieza a incorporarse como accionado por un resorte ante el comentario de Austria, pero él se lo impide abrazándole más fuerte.

El rubio se sonroja al verle, al verse y al pensar en lo que ha pasado hace unos segundos.

―Pu... Puede que... haya pasado algo, _Österreich._

―Puede que alguien más sepa cómo resolverlo ―responde apartándole el pelo de la cara y con la mano en su nuca le hace bajar la cabeza para darle un beso en los labios. Suiza se sonroja más, respondiéndole al beso SÚPER nervioso―. Claro que por otro lado puede que a nadie más que a ti le interese realmente resolverlo y tengas que hacerte cargo personalmente ―añade al separase, cuando nota que le corresponde. El helvético se congela, abriendo los ojos más y desviando la mirada después de un instante.

―Vo... Voy a...

―O por supuesto, puede que solo sea un imbécil que no tiene nada mejor que hacer ―continua volviendo a besarle. El otro aprieta los ojos sonrojándose mucho de nuevo y... correspondiéndole el beso.

―Qui... Quizás... Es... No deberíamos, no... ―balbucea en cuanto se separan desviando la mirada de nuevo.

―No insisten, no debe ser realmente importante ―valora tranquilamente sonriendo por hacer bailar a Suiza.

Vuelve a sonar el teléfono de Austria pero él sigue pendiente de Suiza y hace como si oyera llover.

―Es tu... Tu teléfono, algo debe haber... ―intenta incorporarse de nuevo.

―Lo dices como si tuviera que importarme ―le mira sonriendo de lado.

―Pues pudo haber pasado algo ―le mira a los ojos y se emboba un poco con la sonrisa, olvidando por un instante el asunto del teléfono.

―También puede no importarme ―insiste―. Aunque yo diría que eso no es condicional ―le besa otra vez. Y Suiza se deja besar y le corresponde, sonrojado y todo, porque al parecer esto es de lo que tienen ganas...

Suena el teléfono de Suiza de nuevo.

―Supongo que no será algo que requiera atención Urgente ―trata de ponerle nervioso otra vez en cuanto se separa.

―Tengo que contestar ―sentencia intentando incorporarse de nuevo y sonrojándose al ver los labios de Austria tan babeados y rojitos. El moreno se ríe y decide que ya han bailado bastante, soltándole para que conteste.

―No te olvides de explicar detalladamente porque has tardado tanto en hacerlo.

―Cállate ―responde tratando de levantarse sin que se le vea nada, buscando sus pantalones en el suelo junto con su teléfono móvil. Toma un cojín del sillón y se tapa con él en lo que busca. Austria busca sus calzoncillos y se los pone tranquilamente, sonriendo.

De nuevo y para no perder la estúpida mala costumbre, Suiza encuentra sus pantalones pero no sus calzoncillos. Contesta el teléfono sin ver quién es, con el cojín en las piernas aún.

―_Hallo?_

―Ohh... _Mon cher, Suisse!_ ―Francia le sonríe al otro lado―. _Je suis le France!_

Austria se acerca a Suiza tanto como puede y empieza a morderle la otra oreja suavemente. En cuanto escucha quien es el helvético tiene un microinfarto y... en cuanto el moreno se le planta en la otra oreja, tiene un macroinfarto.

―Eeeeh... ―responde balbuceando más rojo que una manzana―. _A... Allò._

―¿Están muy ocupados? ―pregunta Francia con plena intención aunque realmente sin saber siquiera que Austria está ahí.

Y entonces, al notar el infarto, Austria desliza la mano bajo el cojín, lo suficientemente cerca para ser incomodo pero sin tocar nada. Mientras baja por el cuello.

―_NEIN_ ―prácticamente grita, más para Austria que para Francia, HISTÉRICOLOCOPERDIDO, poniéndole a Austria una mano en el antebrazo para detenerle. El moreno se ríe y quita la mano separándose (y llevándose el cojín consigo) buscando sus pantalones.

―_Non? Oh... Fantastique!_ Yo que pensé que estarían juntos disfrutando su vida en pareja... ―se ríe el francés con risa ligera al otro lado del teléfono.

―Aaaaargh! ―Suiza suelta un grito ahogado, cada vez más histérico entre lo que le dice Francia y que Austria se lleva el cojín―. _ÖSTERREICH!_

Francia levanta las cejas.

―_Suisse?_ Están... ―carraspea con uno de esos carraspeos que tanto debe irritarle a Inglaterra―. ¿Quieres que los deje solos?

Austria deja el cojín en la butaca, lo bastante lejos y se ríe mirando a Suiza. Sin ningún disimulo o pudor baja la vista hasta... Ejem.

El helvético baja las dos manos, una con todo y teléfono, y se tapa el asunto, echando humo por las orejas, o vapor de agua probablemente de lo sonrojado que está.

―_Österreich! Verdammt!_ ―protesta en tono de secreto, sin atreverse a mirarle―. Deja... deja de mirarme... ―susurra en el mismo tono mientras Francia flipa y sonríe con ESA sonrisa al otro lado.

―_Allò? Allò?_ ―pregunta Francia, con una gran sonrisa a modo "muajaja". Austria le mira a los ojos y se le acerca. Muuuy lentamente levanta la mano y la aproxima hasta la zona en concreto Sonríe. Finalmente, toma el teléfono y se lo quita, llevándoselo al oído.

―_Hallo?_

―_Mein... gott.. in... hi...mmel..._ ―sisea el suizo apretando los ojos en cuanto Austria toma el teléfono, MUERTO de la vergüenza.

―Ohh... _Autriche! Allò, cher._ Veo que están ocupado disfrutándose uno al otro ―saluda Francia.

―Oh... ―Austria hace los ojos en blanco―. Eres tú y tu don de la oportunidad ―comenta semi fastidiado semi desinteresado empezando a vestirse. Francia frunce el ceño y se le borra un poco la sonrisa.

―Querría afinar los detalles de la cena de hoy. ¿Tienen algún inconveniente en llegar a las ocho? ―pregunta Francia tratando de relajarse y de que se le resbale todo lo que dice Austria.

―Permíteme ―se vuelve a mirar a Suiza. Este, que estaba a punto de levantarse, se sonroja de nuevo, volviendo a taparse el asunto... sintiéndose atrapado infraganti. Austria levanta las cejas y sonríe divertido.

―¿Crees que podrás lograr organizarte para que no lleguemos tarde a París si quedo con _Frankreich_ a las ocho? ―le pregunta expresamente para molestarle.

―Para no lle... ―frunce el ceño―. ¡Claro que puedo organizarme para llegar perfectamente a tiempo, como siempre! _Verdammt!_ ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? ―sigue la protesta.

―En principio está bien, aunque puede que lleguemos un poco tarde ―responde al teléfono asegurándose de que Suiza le escuche, por que Austria de buen humor molesta a toooooodo el mundo.

―_Nein!_ ¡No vamos a llegar tarde! ―protesta Suiza al otro lado del teléfono. Francia escucha protestar a Suiza...

―Bien, entonces nos vemos a las ocho, _cher_ ―Francia asiente con la cabeza―. No es necesario que traigan nada, nos vemos aquí.

―_Danke_ ―agradece por que Austria es educado, a nivel de "de acuerdo".

―Bien, hasta la noche ―responde en tono de despedida.

―_Auf wiedersehen_ ―se despide también.

―_Adieu_ ―cuelga pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. Austria cuelga también, sonríe de lado y luego vuelve a mirar a Suiza que sigue petrificado en el sillón.

―Interesante discurrir de los hechos ―comenta levantándose de la butaca en la que estaba, acabando de abrocharse la camisa, perfectamente vestido y sentándose junto a Suiza.

―Ne... Necesito vestirme ―hace notar Suiza, que sigue perfectamente sonrojado. El moreno le mira de reojo.

―¿Tienes frío?

Suiza aprieta los ojos.

―_Bitte..._

―Mmmm... ―vacila.

―Te detesto ―susurra. Austria sonríe.

―Lo sé ―se pasa una mano por el pelo y recupera sus gafas tranquilamente, sin moverse del sitio.

―_Österreich..._ ―abre los ojos y le mira y luego desvía la mirada de inmediato, sonrojado―. _Verdammt_... es... Dame mis pantalones ―mira al suelo―. O mi camisa o algo... _bitte _―pide con dificultades, perfectamente incómodo.

Austria le mira de soslayo y sonríe maligno, poniéndole una mano en el cuello y acariciándole leeentamente bajando por el pecho desnudo.

― ¿Y si no? ―pregunta sonriendo. Suiza baja la vista a mirarle la mano.

―_Bitte_ ―repite odiándose por pedirle las cosas así en lugar de romperle un brazo. Austria se le acerca y le besa oooootra vez. Suiza le odia y le corresponde.

―Te odio, te odio, te odio... ―murmura en cuanto se separan, aún sentadito ahí, tan mono él, con sus manos en sus regiones vitales, sintiéndose TOTALMENTE expuesto.

―Sí, lo sé, algo he oído ―responde en un susurro.

―Voltéate ―ordena en una súplica. Pero en vez de eso, el moreno se acerca y le pone el pelo tras la oreja―. Ehh... _Österreich..._ estoy des... ―traga saliva y aprieta mas las manos en su regazo al notar que... bueno.

―Sí, de eso también me he dado cuenta ―asegura acercándose en el clásico movimiento―. Pero es que yo tengo que retenerte en mi memoria, porque no tengo ayuda bajo mi cama ―susurra refiriéndose a una técnicamente secreta caja con fotografías de Austria que Suiza le quitó a Francia por la indecencia pero que al final el helvético utiliza en las largas noches de soledad.

Suiza abre los ojos como platos y tiene un escalofrío.

―_Nein, nein... bi.. bitte..._ ―susurra haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no mirarle―. No digas más... ―suplica cerrando los ojos pensando que es perfectamente maligno por qué no se puede mover sin quedar absolutamente… descubierto. Austria le besa bajo la oreja y vuelve a acariciarle el pecho

―Venga, no sé de qué te avergüenzas, las horas de entrenamiento dan sus frutos ―vuelve a susurrarle.

―Las... Las... no es... yo... ―balbucea mirando la mano de Austria en su pecho y teniendo otro escalofrío―. Esto es perfectamente injusto ―sentencia logrando formar una frase.

―¿Acaso no lo notas? ―Austria empieza a reseguirle los músculos seguramente en tensión con el dedo, dibujándolos suavemente.

―¿No... ta... Notar? ―pregunta medio escandalizando, notando PERFECTAMENTE su problema principal―. Quizás po... deberíamos... yo... vestirme ― balbucea sin dejar de mirar el dedo de Austria recorriendo su torso y considerándolo algo estúpidamente erótico. Le mira de reojo. Austria sigue, con cuidado mirando el dedo también y en un momento dado, al llegar al abdomen sube la vista para verle a la cara.

Suiza se arrepiente al instante, desviando la mirada.

―Estoy muy incómodo ―admite con voz aguda, mirándose a sí mismo la zona de las regiones vitales, asumiendo que... bueno, que todo es un desastre. Austria sonríe maligno sin dejar de mover el dedo.

―Ya te he dicho que vine a incomodarte ―admite.

―Quizás deberías... ―se calla― Joder, _Österreich._ Te odio, te odio... Deja de moverte y de tocarme y de hablar y de oler y... ―se calla SUUUUUUPER avergonzado.

―Y aun así, hay cierto placer maquiavélico en acariciarte eróticamente cuando estas así de incomodo ―se acerca y le besa el bajo vientre. Y Suiza quiere fundirse con el sillón en estos momentos.

―_Österreich, nein... bitte_ ―medio cruza la pierna intentando ponerse de lado y alejarse del toque de Austria y lo único que se le ocurre hacer en un movimiento desesperado es levantarle los lentes y taparle los ojos, con una mano, mientras trata de taparse lo mejor que puede con la otra. Austria sonríe aun con los ojos tapados.

―Quizás puedas usar esto cuando juegues con las fotos―propone y luego saca lengua hasta lamerle un poco la mano que ha puesto en su cara.

―_Mein gott in himmel!_ ―sisea vacilando si seguir tapándole los ojos o no, cuando ejem... algo... le recuerda el problema principal y se aguanta el lametazo― Te odio... te odio, eres... imposible ―protesta―. Teniendo cada vez más problemas.

El moreno aparta la cara de la mano y le mira sonriente.

―Sí, lo sé. Me lo has dicho unas cuantas veces.

―Si fueras tu el que... ―abre los ojos en pánico al escucharse a sí mismo y al verle a la cara, volviendo a taparse las regiones vitales, odiándose a si mismo porque Austria le guste TANTO. Joder, hace menos de quince minutos que han terminado y el ejem... ahora mismo no tan pequeño... Suiza, parece... bueno.

Austria le toma de la muñeca que tiene en alto y la sujeta acercando la cabeza a su axila y acariciándole todo el costado de su torso con su pelo, haciéndole cosquillas.

―Si fuera yo el que... Tú te habrías muerto de vergüenza hace rato ―asegura mirándole desde su cadera. A Suiza se le ha salido el corazón o sea le ha cambiado de lugar a una región más al sur.

―Eres muy... ―balbucea, absolutamente excitado―. Para, _bitte..._ ―susurra en un tono de para de hacer esto, no para de detente. Para de jugar y mátalo. Austria le acaricia los muslos con el dedo aun un poco.

―¿Que pare de qué? ―pregunta haciéndose el tonto.

―Detente, deja de ―susurra con la voz grave―. Deja de... _mein gott..._ como es que tu no... ―desvía la mirada. El de las gafas se acerca a su cara, le besa y mientras lo hace, aparta las manos de Suiza de allí dónde las tiene para invadirle por fin al estilo Austriaco. Y es posible que a Suiza le dé un colapso.

* * *

><p><em>Que no se entere tu mamá de lo que has leído, pero no olvides decirnos que te ha parecido.<em>


	3. Despertar, Francia e Inglaterra

**Advertencias en este capítulo**

**Pareja: **_Francia e Inglaterra._

**Resumen: **_Francia trata de despertar al inglés, pero este se empeña en seguir dormido teniendo un sueño altamente interesante._

* * *

><p><strong>Despertar<strong>

Francia entra al cuarto con una charola con el desayuno e Inglaterra, dormido, trata de acomodarse de nuevo en otra postura en el sillón. El francés deja la charola sobre una mesa, toma la taza con café que esta sobre ella y le da un largo sorbo.

―_Angleterre..._

―_Yes... a tigger..._ él puede... ―balbucea el inglés en sueños.

―_¿A... Tigger?_ ―Francia hace ojos en blanco―. ¿qué tienes, tres? ―deja su taza en la mesa y se le acerca.

―No campanilla, solo hay uno ―responde el británico. Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

―_Angleterre... _Soy yo_, France__._ Despierta.

―_France..._ ―susurra sin abrir los ojos... y su sueño cambia. Francia sonríe un poquitín y se le acerca más.

―Mmmmmmm ―suspira.

―_Anglaterre... Oui_, ahí, justo ahí ―le susurra al oído con un leve gemido, Inglaterra gime un poco también.

―_F__ra... France..._ ―vuelve a susurrar. A Francia le brillan los ojos.

―¿Te gusta, _Angleterre_? ―vuelve a decir, bajito.

―_Y__e... yes..._ ―balbucea, por que cuando está dormido se le pasa todo el tsundere... y cuando se despierte y se entere de Francia está participando de forma activa en su sueño húmedo... se va a morir.

Francia sonríe más aún y se lleva la mano a la barbilla, pensando. Luego vuelve a decir.

―Yo lo sé, venga ya... Gime para mí. Quiero escucharte.

Inglaterra aguanta el aire en una amnea... y finalmente lo suelta como un suspiro de alivio antes de empezar a respirar un poco más deprisa. El de ojos azules se lleva la mano a la boca para no reír.

―¿Mas rápido, _ma cher_? ―agrega en un susurro.

―Ah... ―suelta el inglés empezando a respirar más deprisa y seguramente a estas alturas ya está respondiendo de otras formas también. De esas formas relacionadas con mataforas sobre relojes dando la hora en punto. El francés esta haciendo un sobreesfuerzo por no tocarle y saltarle encima.

―_Oh Angleterree..._ ―Francia ronronea en su oído valorando su propia situación y considerando que hacer después. El británico vuelve a soltar el aire en un suspiro de alivio.

―_Ple... please..._ ―pide de esa manera tan suya en la que no se sabe si es un sigue o un detente. El de pelo largo aprieta los ojos levantando una mano para tocarle y arrepintiéndose en el camino, sin hacerlo.

―_Món dieu... Angleterre_, creo que voy a parar ―le amenaza susurrando, de esa manera tan suya en la que nadie le cree.

―_Fr... France..._ ―suplica literalmente. Y Francia Le besa, le invade las regiones vitales y se le monta encima... Porque ya estuvo bueno de que Inglaterra suponga que es de goma, y si al final lo quita y no hacen nada, al menos Francia podrá disfrutar un poquitín en vez de nada mas verlo suplicarle. Francia no es de goma y tiene como CERO autocontrol. E Inglaterra se despierta... y... flipa... y parpadea un par de veces oh y ahora si se sonroja, que antes no lo ha hecho.

Y Francia sigue a lo suyo, rezando por que el inglés se convenza, cuando lo que hace es tratar de deducir que esta pasando, y donde está... todavía con la mente embotada con el sueño... sin terminar de entender que estaba durmiendo... mientras trata de no morirse al son de las expertas manos del francés.

―Bésame, vamos... ―le susurra Francia en el cuello.

―_Wh... what... happen?_ ―consigue preguntar con mucho esfuerzo. Francia le besa para callarlo mientras continúa a lo suyo con sus expertas manos.

E Inglaterra está terriblemente confundido... ni siquiera sabe qué hacer ni que está pasando, se ha sentido despertar, pero estaba... pero Francia... así que simplemente responde instintivamente. El de ojos azules se "relaja", sintiéndose vencedor, mientras le quita los calzoncillos al inglés.

Finalmente... el británico se muere a manos de Francia y va a recordar esta día como la mejor vez en que le han despertado nunca y cada vez que se pelee con alguien despertando de mal humor y este le pregunte como demonios se supone que tiene que despertarle para que no le arranque la cabeza, va a recordar esto y no va a saber que contestar. Y Francia se muere instantes después.

Unos segundos más tarde Francia abre los ojos y sonríe, casi al mismo tiempo, Inglaterra vuelve en si... y a ver si adivinamos que es lo primero que hace? tiene que ver con sangre yendo de un lado a otro.

―_Bonjour... Mon amour_ ―susurra.

―Ehm... ―vacila apartando la vista todavía sin tener muy claro que acaba de pasar... es decir, teniéndolo claro, pero sin poder creerlo. Francia se incorpora un poco y lo mira a la cara.

―¿Te he dejado sin habla? ―le pregunta sonriendo con malicia. El inglés abre y cierra los ojos para responder algo un par de veces y finalmente frunce el ceño.

―No... ―miente. Francia se ríe, de buen humor. Inglaterra levanta un brazo apartándolo para que salga de encima suyo y aunque sigue con el ceño fruncido, no puede evitar cierta sonrisilla―. Quítate, git.

―Mmmm... Tan desconsiderado... ―dice quitándose―. Hace unos quince minutos suplicabas lo opuesto ―agrega sonriendo. El británico se pellizca el puente de la nariz, volviendo a sonrojarse.

―¿Como hemos...? yo estaba... ¡Has tratado de violarme mientras dormía! Esto ya es lo último, France ―protesta sin mirarle.

―Por tu culpa, se me ha enfriado el desay... ―Francia levanta las cejas, indignado―. Non, esto ha sido tu culpa.

―¿Mi culpa? ―pregunta empezando a vestirse―. ¡Yo estaba durmiendo!

―Y gimiendo y murmurando MI NOMBRE... ―explica caminando, sin pantalones, hacia la bandeja y frunciendo la nariz al notar que en efecto, el café esta frío―. Contrario a lo que piensas, no soy de goma.

Inglaterra vuelve a sonrojarse.

―Eso... es... te lo estas inventando! ―protesta.

―_Oui, oui..._ Lo que digas ―le dice dándole la espalda―. Tú sabes que soñabas ―agrega quedito. Inglaterra se pone de pie para abrocharse los pantalones.

―Y... eres un _bastard_ por creer que alguien se creería tales mentiras ―sigue, sin mirarle, nervioso. Francia gruñe.

―Yo no se como es que cada vez, pese a lo encantado que terminas, yo acabo por ser un _bastard._

Inglaterra se sonroja de nuevo.

―¿Quien te ha dicho que termino encantando, _frog?_ ―pregunta nervioso en un tono de culpabilidad más evidente de lo que querría.

―Que hay de un "_Thanks, France_, hace mucho que no me despertaban de una manera tan _magnifique_" ―agrega ignorando el tono culpable―. Sé que terminas encantado, para empezar, porque terminas hecho un desastre ―agrega extendiéndole una servilleta para que se limpie. El británico toma la servilleta con brusquedad.

―Jum! Voy a ir a bañarme ahora... te aconsejo que hagas lo mismo ―suelta aparentemente muy ocupado atándose los zapatos, nadie sabe por que puesto que si va a ir a bañarse es estúpido que se vista tanto.

―¿No quieres desayuno? ―le pregunta mirándolo atarse los zapatos.

―No ―protesta cínicamente tomando un panecillo del desayuno que ha traído Francia y empezando a comérselo―. Y ¿quieres hacer el favor de vestirte? ―añade mirándole. Francia hace ojos en blanco y no se mueve.

―Que poco cooperador estas, _mon ami..._ ―le dice mirándole y luego distrayéndose un poco mirando su pelo―. _Oui_, era obvio que... Bien ―camina unos pasos y vuelve con unas tijeras. Inglaterra se lo queda mirando.

―_What the hell are you doing?_ ―pregunta mirándole a él y a las tijeras.

―Pues... ¿Tu qué crees? ―pregunta acercándosele más. El británico se echa un poco más atrás, preparándose para defenderse―. ¿Podrías dejar de moverte? ¡Podría lastimarte! ―le dice en tono de orden.

―Precisamente por eso me muevo, _git!_ ¿Qué te crees que haces amenazándome con una tijeras? ―pregunta poniéndose de pie y apartándose.

―_Sacrebleu_, ¡No te estoy amenazando! ―protesta y mira a su cabeza con aire critico, abriendo las tijeras.

―¿Y si no me estás amenazando qué se supone que vas a hacer? ―pregunta suspicaz.

―Voy a cortarte un mechón que ha quedado disparejo... _Mon dieu!_ Relajate! ―le dice bajando los brazos y mirándole a los ojos.

―¿Un... mechón? ―Inglaterra se lleva las manos a la cabeza, entendiendo―. ¡Me has cortado el pelo! ―exclama.

―Pues claro. Estaba aburrido y tu estabas dormido... Y ya estaba muy largo ―explica encogiéndose de hombros.

―Si te aburres deberías preocuparte antes por recortarte tu sucia barba.

―Pensé rasurar tus regiones vitales, en realidad... Pero supuse que te despertarías... Y de muy mal humor, claro que para como te has despertado, pese a haber hecho cosas mas placenteras, el resultado ha sido el mismo ―le mira―. ¿Vienes a que te lo corte o no?

Inglaterra frunce el ceño pero vuelve a sentarse en el sillón, de brazos cruzados

―¡Jum!

Francia se le para atrás y le pasa la mano por el pelo, sensualmente sonriendo un poco.

* * *

><p><em>Que no se entere tu mamá de lo que has leído, pero no olvides decirnos que te ha parecido.<em>


	4. Pensamientos, Inglaterra y Francia

**Advertencias en este capítulo**

**Pareja: **_Inglaterra y Francia_

**Resumen: **_Inglaterra y Francia pueden leerse los pensamientos el uno al otro, circunstancia que el inglés no dejará pasar para aprender algunas cosas._

* * *

><p><strong>Pensamientos<strong>

Inglaterra hizo una poción.

¿Por qué iba Inglaterra a hacer una poción? Sinceramente, porque es el que esta más cerca de convertirse en un villano. (Nada que ver con un recurso recurrente de trama).

Villano tipo Cerebro de "Pinky y Cerebro" no villano tipo Hannibal Lecter como él querría.

Ese es Rusia.

Y no digo lo sería, digo ES.

El caso es que Inglaterra hizo una poción.

Una poción para gobernarlos a todos, una poción para encontrarlos, para atraerlos a todos y atarlos en las tinieblas.

Sí, a veces a Inglaterra le daban esos... Prontos. Sobre todo cuando de pronto se encontraba alguna botella de Whiskey abierta.

Normalmente solía pasársele después de reír maquiavélicamente un rato, tomarse sus anti-psicóticos y disponerse a dormir toda la noche.

Pero no esta vez.

Francia debió sentir una perturbación en el universo.

La poción, casi de manera insultantemente cliché, salió mal. Y lo que era un perfecto plan maestro de espionaje internacional en el que Inglaterra se disponía a leerle la mente a Francia, acabó por convertirse en un circo ya que los efectos secundarios consistían en que Francia podía leérsela a él también de vuelta.

xoOox

Francia sonríe maligno sentado en su sala de estar, imaginando una escena de sexo entre Inglaterra y América. Con el inglés en kilt... por cierto.

El británico, como era de esperar, se sobresalta y se sonroja.

—¡No pienses en eso! —grita concentrándose en un partido de futbol, o en conducir el coche o en escribir un libro.

—Vale, vale... cálmate —cambia la escena a una entre Austria y Suiza, sonriendo. El Inglés parpadea.

—¡Oh, por la Reina! —sigue un poco sonrojado por lo violento de imaginar a Suiza, su amigo, en esas.

Francia hace un esfuerzo no mucho mayor y la escena se intensifica, haciéndola bastante detallada.

—_France!_ —protesta tapándose los ojos verdes.

El francés introduce a Inglaterra en medio, besando a Suiza, con Austria dándole una palmada en el culo, mientras se ríe y le abraza con fuerza.

—_BOLLOCKS!_ —protesta dándole un empujón... no muy fuerte. Tratando de pensar algo para protegerse, algo que introducir en la escena para molestarle de vuelta.

El francés se ríe más, imaginándose también a si mismo, sentado ahí, desnudo... ejem... bueno, ayudándose a si mismo viendo la escena.

—_Franceeee!_ —protesta de nuevo bastante sonrojado. El nombrado se ríe y abre los ojos, mirándole y deshaciendo la escena, desde luego.

—_Quoi?_

Inglaterra piensa fuerte tratando de encontrar algo que le pondría nervioso de vuelta para defenderse y piensa en otra escena de sexo entre ellos dos. Francia levanta las cejas, sonriendo ante la escena y pensando en lo muy... majestuosa, que estaba la Torre Eiffel en ese momento.

—_Bloody hell!_ —protesta sonrojándose más y deshaciéndose de el recuerdo al ver que no está funcionando como quiere.

—Mmmmm... cómo ponerme nervioso... —cierra los ojos e imagina una escena con Inglaterra besándole y tocándole... sin dejarle pensar demasiado, teniendo el control, con total seguridad... deteniéndose antes de que Francia le permita...

El británico se sonroja más mirándole.

—_But..._ —empieza y piensa que él nunca puede detenerse antes de... y mucho menos tener mucho control.

—Claro que puedes... —Francia sonríe, siguiendo con su escena, en la que Inglaterra le pregunta que si él cree que puede tener mucho control, a lo que el francés responde que sí, e Inglaterra, desde luego, responde que va a demostrarle que, con los movimientos correctos, Francia no tiene ningún control.

El británico se muerde el labio y aparta la vista pensando que... de hecho, si acaso pudiera lograrlo alguna vez sería ahora.

Francia levanta las cejas, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago de anticipación y sonriendo, pensando que siempre puede lograrlo... sin duda.

El de ojos verdes levanta las cejas y le mira.

—¿Si... empre? —pregunta en un tono ligeramente menos inseguro, pensando que al menos podría aprender.

—Claro que siempre puedes lograrlo, _cher..._ la cosa es que siempre estás demasiado avergonzado y yo realmente no entiendo que es lo que te avergüenza si lo hemos hecho TANTAS veces... —responde sincero, mirándole con curiosidad.

El inglés se incomoda pensando que lo que le avergüenza es que en realidad le ENCANTA y que Francia lo sepa cuando según él para todos y todos él le odia.

El de ojos azules sonríe, pensando que sabe que le encanta y que le gusta que le encante y que a el también le encanta, por cierto y pensando que si a Inglaterra se le quitara la vergüenza, algunas cosas serían menos divertidas, como hacer que se sonroje o que se ponga histérico.

El inglés cierra los ojos, sopla por la nariz y sonríe de lado pensando en lo cabrón que es eso, pero en lo bien que se lo pasa cuando se vengan y son cabrones uno con el otro... y mágicamente eso se convierte en una buena escusa para tratar de hacer lo que Francia piensa... y luego piensa que eso sería más fácil si Francia no leyera también lo que piensa él.

—Oh... _non, non, non... _esto vamos a hacerlo con las cartas sobre la mesa, _cher_ —sonríe pasándole una mano por la mandíbula.

Inglaterra levanta una ceja.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso por qué?

—Por que así sabrás exactamente cuando me pongo nervioso, tonto.

—Pero lo que digo es que tu no sepas qué es lo que pienso yo, no yo no saber que piensas tu.

—Ahh... —piensa en una excusa—. Ehh... a mi... me pondrá nervioso lo que piensas de todos modos —miente con una sonrisa—. Vengaaa. No vas a darme la poción para que yo no sepa lo que piensas, _cher_ —no sería justo.

El británico se pasa la mano por el pelo pensando que para él sería más fácil estar tranquilo... y piensa en otras cosas que le tranquilizan, se levanta.

Francia sonríe, pensando que seguro no va a poder ponerle nervioso.

Inglaterra se acerca al mueble bar buscando ginebra y piensa que parece que se haya olvidado de quien es el que se sonroja con solo un par de palabras bien puestas.

Francia se ríe un poco, pensando que se refería a que seguro el inglés no iba a lograr ponerle nervioso a el, en broma, mientras se recuesta en el respaldo del sillón y cierra los ojos.

El británico desiste de encontrar ginebra y toma cualquier otra cosa que haya por ahí... que resulta ser Cointreau, le da dos buenos viajes, deja la botella sobre el mueble y se pasa las manos por el pelo tratando de ponerse en plan Punk recordando las cosas que ha oído que Francia ha pensado a lo largo de la tarde sobre que le gusta.

Francia sigue sonriendo y mirándole pensando en lo guapo que se ve. El inglés le mira de reojo y le sonríe maligno.

—Ahora vengo, no te muevas —y sale del cuarto pensando en música para no desvelar sus intenciones.

Y Francia se queda con un palmo de narices, pensando que seguramente irá por una sorpresa, pensando de nuevo en que le gustan las sorpresas y que esto seguramente será genial.

Mientras el de ojos verdes no está, se levanta y se para frente a la vitrina, viéndose en el espejo de atrás y pensando que se ve más o menos bien. El pelo no está exactamente como quiere, quizás la barba le puede parecer muy larga, los pantalones no le gustan y la camisa es un desastre.

Un par de minutos después, Francia empieza a oír desde el salón la guitarra del inglés tocando las primeras notas de _"You sexy thing" _de Hot Chocolate. Levanta las cejas, sonriendo y pensando que Inglaterra es un tonto... sintiendo mariposillas en la panza y agradeciendo que el británico no puede sentir también lo que el siente... ¿verdad?

Inglaterra entra al cuarto... con la guitarra. SOLO con la guitarra y ligeramente sonrojado pero el asunto desnudez y perversión por que no se ha vuelto fuerte de pronto, mientras sigue concentrado en tocar con los ojos cerrados y sintiendo un montón de nervios por todo en general.

—Mon dieu... —sonríe humedeciéndose los labios y pensando que seguramente El de ojos verdes está aún más nervioso que él... se le acerca. Vas a tener que ser fuerte en esta ocasión... si se puede! si se puede!

El inglés sigue concentrado tratando de calmarse a si mismo, recordando de nuevo lo que Francia ha pensado toda la tarde que a él le haría sentir vulnerable y abre los ojos de golpe mirando al francés, sonriendo de lado esperando que eso le impresione un poco.

En efecto, le impresiona un poco, logrando que se detenga en su andar hacia él.

El británico se recuerda a si mismo que la clave está en neutralizarle como Francia le neutraliza a él todas las veces, se humedece los labios y es él quien se le acerca ahora, calmándose a si mismo y repitiéndose "eso es, cambia el rol, cambia el rol".

Francia levanta un poco las cejas, ignorando lo que escucha, viéndole venir hacia él y poniéndose una mano en la cintura en actitud reto.

"Eres más fuerte, eres más fuerte" se repite el inglés a si mismo "neutralizarle" se sentencia dándole un empujón en el hombro, no lo bastante fuerte para tirarle al suelo, sin perder el contacto visual, dejando, claro está, de tocar.

Eso saca un poco a Francia de balance, obligándole a pensar que él es más débil y deteniendo la idea de llamarle niña pícara, que se le había empezado a formar en su cabeza.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas y da otro pasó hacia él sin dejar el contacto visual, obligándole a dar un paso hacia atrás.

—Ehh... ¿estás intentando tirarme o seducirme? —se defiende dando el paso hacia atrás igual.

—Quizás si te tiro te seduzca —responde sonriendo de medio lado y animándose a si mismo... haciéndole dar otro paso atrás para que caiga en el sillón.

Francia se cae, sintiéndose un poco acorralado y molesto porque su defensa no parece servirle de nada.

—Tu no eres capaz de seducirme, _cher _—contesta poniéndose un poco más a la defensiva, sonriendo un poco cruelmente. Oh, por cierto, excitándose un poco, claro está, pensando que esa sonrisa de lado es... molesta.

Inglaterra suspira profundamente para calmarse recordando de nuevo tooodo lo otro que le ha dicho Francia y se le sienta sobre las rodillas aun cubriéndose con la guitarra, "actitud punk! actitud punk!" se recuerda a si mismo.

—Parece que crees que eso debería importarme en lo más mínimo —replica.

—Pues... es... claro que... —balbucea un poquitín retomando el cauce inmediatamente—, claro que te importa, _mon amour..._ mira la cara que traes, tú deseas esto mucho más de lo que lo deseo yo.

El británico se sonroja un poco y traga saliva "neutralízalo, neutralízalo, ¿qué haría él?".

—Oh, quizás debería dejarte en paz entonces, no quisiera molestarte —se le acerca... y piensa de nuevo en lo que le ha dicho—. _I'm a gentleman_ —le recuerda en un susurro en su oído como una de las cosas que él ha pensado que le gustaban.

Francia se humedece los labios, quedándose unos segundos sin nada que decir, pensando en una respuesta.

— Ehm... tu... eres un _rosbif_ —se defiende malamente y luego sonríe, dándose cuenta de su respuesta estúpida— Tu, _monsieur_, eres un _gentleman_ repipi y molesto, que cree que puede con la _République Française_ —susurra también, de regreso.

El inglés le pone una mano en la mejilla y la otra en el hombro para sujetarse.

— _Oui... je suis_—responde en francés con su terrible acento inglés, ignorando el repipi y empezando a morderle la oreja suavemente. Y Francia piensa por un instante que esto es una batalla perdida, levantando una mano y poniéndosela en el muslo desnudo, pensando en el Big Ben y en que tiene una forma muy bonita y ergonómica.

Inglaterra se sonroja al oír los pensamientos sobre sus regiones vitales y vacila al tacto, por supuesto. Pero enseguida se da fuerzas a si mismo "no le escuches, no le escuches, esto consiste en decirle que si a todo, es lo que él hace, así es como siempre se defiende"

— Me... me alegro de qué... te guste —balbucea un poco e insiste besándole el cuello, bajando la mano que tiene en su mejilla acariciándole la mandíbula.

—¿Te... alegras? —sonríe un poco, nervioso, sintiéndose expuesto unos instantes al saber que Inglaterra sabe sus trucos—. Quizás puedas mostrármelo y discutimos al respecto, sus pros y sus contras, _cher_ —susurra con bastante menos seguridad que de costumbre.

El británico aprieta los ojos y se sonríe al notarle nervioso, bajando la mano hasta su pecho para sentir si se le acelera el corazón y pensando que ahora esta intentando tomar el control.

—No. Lo veras cuando yo diga, después de todo se supone que soy yo quien quiere esto mas que tu —replica.

—Pero que... poca —suelta el aire lentamente, sonriendo y pensando que si que le gusta que el de ojos verdes tome el control— consideración con los que seduces... Yo suelo mostrarte todo lo que quieres a la primera, _cher_ —habla sin pensar, en automático, y realmente podría igual estar diciendo "mambru se fue a la guerra, que dolor que dolor que pena" sin enterarse.

—Me parece estupendo —replica sin escucharle casi, empezando a quitarle la camisa—

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunta conectando el cerebro de repente, pensando en que le prometió que no tendrían sexo hasta media noche.

—Deben ser como las nueve y diecisiete —(exactitud inglesa) sigue besándole el cuello.

—Bien... Tenemos tiempo —susurra dejando se hacer, pensando como contrarrestarlo, demasiado distraído en las manos en su camisa y en que no se haya detenido con el comentario del Big Ben—. ¿Te gusta a ti la torre Eiffel?

—Me alegro de que así lo pienses, vas a tener que resistiere bastante rato si acaso planeas cumplir con tu cita... Pero ¿sabes? Yo no he prometido nada, así que veamos quien gana... Si tu aguantando o yo haciéndote caer —replica ignorando eso y jugando con el pelo de su pecho ahora que tiene la camisa abierta.

Abre los ojos al escuchar la respuesta, preguntándose cono coño no está ni siquiera un poco nervioso, distrayendo se con la mano en su pecho.

—Veo que... Los mariscos de la cena surtieron el efecto deseado.

—¿Lo hicieron? Quizás deberíamos comprobarlo —baja la mano por su abdomen llegando a los pantalones mientras sigue pensando en que es como una pared, todo rebota, todo es que si y a él no le importa nada... El Cointeau esta ayudando, de hecho.

Francia siente que el estomago le da un saltito al sentir sus dedos ahí, pensando que lo que sigue es que los meta dentro y los baje… y que no hay nada que pueda hacer para impedírselo.

—Mmmmm

Pero Inglaterra, que ha aprendido muy bien las lecciones del maestro, mete la mano hasta rozar un poquito y luego vuelve a sacarla.

—Ah, pero no me has dicho si aceptas la apuesta —replica aparentemente de forma inocente pensando que esto es lo mismo que hace él con la comisura de sus labios tentándole para un beso sin llegar a besarle.

Francia levanta las caderas y le mira con los ojos entrecerrados, pensando a que apuesta se referirá, por supuesto maldiciendo en francés a Inglaterra y a su mano y a si mismo por haberle dado la idea de esto y a toda la corte celestial.

—Pues, _of course_, a la de ver si consigues o no aguantar —sonríe malignamente quitándose la guitarra un poco nervioso.

—Aguantar _quoi?_ —pregunta abriendo los ojos y mirándole aquello con cara de maldad— _Dieu..._ Al fin_, monsieur big, big, big ben..._ —estira una mano para tocarlo. El inglés le da un manotazo antes de que llegue.

—No toques sin mi permiso o te ataré las manos —le advierte seriamente.

—_Porquoi?_ ¿Te pone nervioso? —sonríe. El británico traga saliva y se da ánimos a si mismo.

—No, pero a ti quizás si y no quiero que esto acabe demasiado deprisa —replica sonrojado, mintiendo, claro. Francia le sonríe, entendiendo, quitando la mano, cerrándole un ojo y dejándole hacer, porque así es divertido.

—Podrías comprobar si ya estoy a punto... —susurra el francés.

Inglaterra se pasa la mano por el pelo con la respiración agitada pensando que vaya mierda que haya flaqueado pero tratando de darse ánimos otra vez. Francia piensa que el inglés no le toca cuando juegan a esto y que si le tocara el aguantaría mucho, mucho menos.

—Bien, veámoslo —le mete las manos por las caderas por dentro de los pantalones abiertos y los calzoncillos, levantándose un poco para bajárselos, esperando que levante las caderas. Francia las levanta, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado por haber tenido que pedirlo.

El británico se arrodilla en el suelo obligándole a mantener las rodillas separadas, entre ellas y así aprovechando que la perspectiva de la un poco de privacidad, pone las manos sobre el abdomen aun sin tocarle la Torre Eiffel expresamente, dibujándole círculos alrededor y haciéndole cosquillas con el vello pero sin tocarlo.

— Aun no has aceptado mi apuesta, pero creo que ya has perdido.

—¿Te... Parece? —pregunta inconexo mirándole a los ojos, sonriendo y piensa que es sorprendente que se haya tardado tanto tiempo en darse cuenta. El inglés se encoge de hombros y sigue dibujando los círculos.

—Yo puedo seguir así por dos horas, pero no creo que tu... Y eso que era yo quien según tu tenía mas ganas... Aun así, no pensé que fueras tan cobarde de no aceptar una apuesta de sexo. Menudo _"Love country"_—replica mientras se sonroja un poco al decir "sexo" y sigue dándose ánimos "todo va bien, todo va bien".

—Yo... No dije que... No... No me llames cobarde —levanta la cabeza y le mira mejor pensando en qué es lo que va a perder.

—¿Entonces aceptas? —pregunta rozándole la punta de la Torre Eiffel con el dedo un momento y pensando en que esto funciona con él, cuando tiene que luchar suele acabar de alguna manera mas nervioso y yendo en su contra.

—Ehh... _Oui..._ —resopla y piensa que es un milagro que no este aceptando cederle medio país.

—Oh, _good. Wonderful_... ¿Qué es lo que quieres en el muy improbable caso de que ganes? —empieza a besarle en los muslos aun sin tocarle pero dibujando los círculos cada vez mas cerca de manera que sí le roza.

—_Non..._ Quiero saber que voy a perder —susurra poniéndole una mano en la cabeza.

—Mmmm tenemos que buscar algo importante... Si pierdes... —sigue moviéndose.

—_Angleterreeeee_ —protesta pensando que el hace lo mismo y sin duda si que ha aprendido del mejor.

—Vas a hacer TODO lo que yo te diga durante un día entero —le da un lametón al asunto.

—Mon dieu... —susurra acercándole el asunto a la boca—. _Oui._

Inglaterra se separa un poco y sigue acariciándole con el dedo alrededor pero sin tocarle.

— Y si yo pierdo... —empieza y Francia piensa que no va a perder—. Igualmente hay que dejar las reglas claras —responde pensando que así lo alarga más y le obliga a Francia a pensar en algo que le guste mucho para ayudar al proceso en sí.

El francés aprieta los ojos.

—No voy a caer en tu trampa —susurra, sonriendo y pensando en un calcetín viejo.

—Que pena, ¿entonces no quieres jugar? —le da otro lametón.

—_Sacrebleu... Angleterre... Oui, Oui..._ Si tú pierdes será un día de sexo entero —replica pensando en cualquier cosa contar de callarlo y que HAGA lo que tiene que hacer.

El inglés sonríe, se levanta y le besa en los labios.

—_Wonderful _—sonríe maligno pensando en que Francia ha pensado en que se fuera antes de permitirle—. Volveré en un rato.

—_Quoi?_ —se incorpora mirándole con ojos desorbitados—. ¿¡A dónde mierda vas, _imbecile_! —le amenaza con un dedo pensando en los dos lametazos—. Cuan.. Cuando he pensado que...

Inglaterra sonríe.

—_I don't know_ —se encoge de hombros—. Me he aburrido de esto —responde de buen humor pensando en que Francia esta súper expuesto y vulnerable y le gusta... se incomoda... Quizás de una manera un tanto demasiado obvia. Decide que este es un buen momento para recordar otra escena de sexo entre ellos dos, lo más detallada que puede, sonrojado, por cierto.

Francia frunce el ceño al escucharle pensar que esta expuesto y cuando abre la boca para reclamar y decir que él no le hace eso... ve lo que esta imaginando el británico y sonríe, extendiendo un brazo para que vuelva a acercársele.

E Inglaterra corre saltándole encima literalmente echando el sillón al suelo de forma bestia (es posible que lo haya roto) besándole con ansia toda caída.

* * *

><p><em>Que no se entere tu mamá de lo que has leído, pero no olvides decirnos que te ha parecido.<em>


	5. Sangre, Rusia y América

**Advertencias en este capítulo**

**Pareja: **_Rusia y América  
><em>

**Otros personajes: **_Inglaterra_

**Resumen: **_Estados Unidos está fastidiado. Fastidiado por estar en un G8, fastidiado por que sea en Moscú y aún más fastidiado por que haya sido justamente cuando estaba de vacaciones en Londres. Evidentemente, el cabrón comunista ruso es el culpable de todo. Y cuando dice todo quiere decir TODO. Es hora de que el héroe tome cartas en el asunto.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sangre<br>**

Estados Unidos bosteza entrando de nuevo al palacio estatal del Kremlin, en Moscú, al regresar de la pausa para comer, mira a Inglaterra de reojo.

―¿A qué hora se acaba esta mierda?

―Supongo que estaremos aún un par de horas más. Yo calculo que sobre las cinco o las seis saldremos ― explica el inglés pensando en la hora del té. El americano se mete las manos a las bolsas de la chaqueta.

―Odio este lugar, preferiría estar en _London_ ―mirando al mayor de reojo. Él le sonríe.

―Y yo... Aunque en _London_ tendría que trabajar ― asegura, El menor le sonríe de regreso, aunque frunce el ceño.

―¡Aquí estamos trabajando! ¡Estamos trabajando mucho!

―_Yes... yes_ ―concede―. Me refiero al salir.

―Aaah… Bueno, _yes_. Aquí puedes no trabajar ni nada, pero estamos en _fucking Russia!_ ¡Lo ha hecho expresamente! convocar un G8 cuando estábamos de vacaciones... ¿Cómo coño se habrá enterado? ―pregunta como por vez 12412412408. Inglaterra se pasa una mano por los ojos.

―¿Sabes? Creo que deberías preguntarle a él directamente en vez de estar especulando.

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño pero no dice nada, dirigiéndose al pasillo de la sala de juntas.

―¿Ya es hora?

―Ehm... yes, faltan unos minutos. Déjame que pase al baño, ahora regreso ―sonríe el británico.

―¡Voy yendo a la sala de juntas! ―le grita antes de bostezar de nuevo y caminar arrastrando los pies a la sala de juntas, pensando que quizás esté ahí Japón o su hermano y puedan platicar un poco antes de la junta sobre los nuevos juegos de video.

Inglaterra le saluda desde lejos para que sepa que le ha oído.

El americano se vuelve por el pasillo, silbando _"god bless america"_, lo cual siempre lo pone de mejor humor. Llega a la sala de juntas y abre la puerta de golpe, entrando tranquilamente y deteniéndose en seco dos pasos más adelante.

La sala está desierta salvo por Rusia, que está sentado en su sitio aun trasteando con su teléfono... esta vez está desmontado sobre la mesa y por algún motivo, tiene una especie de soplete apuntándole.  
>El de las gafas levanta las cejas.<p>

―_What are you doing?_ ―pregunta tensándose y sacando las manos de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.  
>Rusia sigue con el soplete un poco más y finalmente se pasa la mano por la frente, levantando los ojos.<p>

―Ah... eres tu ―responde un poco fastidiado. América parpadea.

―Claro que soy yo... ―escupe. Mientras el ruso sigue a lo suyo con el teléfono, con un destornillador y unas pinzas pequeñitas. Estados Unidos frunce el ceño, acercándosele un poco, aún tenso para ver lo que hace.

―¿Qué haces con un soplete a media sala de juntas? ¿Estás preparando tu comida cavernícola o algo? ―pregunta sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

―_Net,_ me compré una de estas cosas que vendes a todos y estoy viendo cómo puedo hacer para destruirla ―responde tranquilamente sin mirarle. El estadounidense tensa la mandíbula.

―Al final me pagaste dinero. Puedes hacer con tus cosas lo que quieras ―se detiene a un paso de él. Rusia sonríe inocentemente.

―No te estaba pidiendo permiso, pero _spasibo_ ―agradece un tono ¿sarcástico?. El de las gafas bufa, fulminándole con la mirada―. Aun así lo que dices es cierto. Yo ya aprendí que hay que pagar por las cosas que uno quiere en vez de robarlas, porque robar está mal ―añade el ruso pacientemente como si diera una lección. (O más bien como si repitiera una lección que le han dado a él)

―Estas insinuando... ―empieza el americano levantando las cejas.

―Pero no queremos hablar de nuevo del _Sputnik_, ¿verdad? Ahora somos amigos ―sonríe y se vuelve a lo suyo. Estados Unidos abre los ojos como platos y se le acerca un paso más.

―Tu y yo, cabrón comunista, NUNCA seremos amigos, ok?

Rusia sigue a lo suyo sin hacerle ni caso, el americano le señala con un dedo.

―¡Deja de ignorarme! ¡Que no estabas tan interesado en ignorarme cuando estabas averiguando dónde estaba de vacaciones! ―grita acercándosele un pasito más, pero sin tocarle aún.

―No fue nada difícil averiguarlo ―sonríe pero no le mira.

―Vas a arrepentirte de espiarme ―suelta entre dientes.

―De hecho, me pareció un poco descuidado de tu parte ―añade sonriendo aun inocentemente.

―Nadie te pidió tu opinión ―sisea cerrando los puños y entrecerrando los ojos.

―Si me permites que te dé un consejo, yo que tu trataría de esconder mejor tu información... pareces mejor tratando de sacarse a los demás que guardándola ―le mira.

Estados Unidos le sostiene la mirada un instante y ahora viene la parte complicada, piensa que es complejo que Rusia esté sentado. El ruso se vuelve a su teléfono.

―Eres como un niño pequeño, solo quieres los juguetes de los demás pero no cuidas los tuyos ―sentencia.

―_Shut the hell up!_ ―de un manotazo, lanza el teléfono al suelo. Rusia abre los ojos sorprendido y se queda con las manos en el aire, le mira con el ceño fruncido.

―¡Cerdo! Es muy delicado y podría romperse si haces eso ―le riñe como si no fuera completamente obvio que POR ESO lo ha hecho.

―¿Tú crees que me importa una mierda que se rompa tu _fucking_ teléfono? ―grita y le mira también con el ceño fruncido―. No te metas conmigo, _shitty communist!_ ―agrega en el mismo tono. Rusia se pone de pie.

―Debería importarte si eres tu quien lo rompe ―le explica con el ceño un poco fruncido con carita medio triste.

―_I don't give a shit_ ―le señala con un dedo―. No vuelvas a meterte conmigo, _ok?_

El ruso frunce aún más el ceño.

―Señalar con el dedo también está mal, igual que romper las cosas de los otros, ¿cuándo vas a madurar y a aprenderlo, cerdo? No puedes hacer lo que quieras.

―También está mal estar jodiendo a la gente que es más poderosa que tu ―le da un empujón en el pecho y sigue señalándole con el dedo―, ¡deja de meterte conmigo!

En cuanto le toca, Rusia lo toma como un absoluto ataque y en un movimiento súper rápido, toma su grifo apoyado en la silla y con la misma inercia le da un golpe en la cara reventándole el labio, sin decir nada ni cambiar de expresión.

―_FUCKING ASSHOLE!_ ―grita Estados Unidos ligeramente sorprendido por la rapidez de Rusia, pero recuperándose rápidamente, girándose y dándole un puñetazo en el estómago.

El ruso se queda sin aliento un instante en cuanto le golpea, doblándose un poco para intentar que el daño sea menor y al incorporase otra vez, a utiliza el impulso para, levantar el grifo y con la cañería paralela al suelo ponérsela al estadounidense en el cuello clavándole contra la pared.

América abre los ojos como platos, sintiéndose esta vez realmente acorralado y paralizado por el miedo. Se lleva ambas manos al tubo del grifo, para intentar hacer fuerza contra Rusia y que no le mate, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

―Get... Get your hands off me... Fu... cki... ―balbucea con el corazón desbocado, sudando frío e intentando concentrarse en detenerle.

Rusia trata de pensar... Sí, claro. Y un cuerno. Rusia funciona por instinto ahora mismo y teniendo el olor de la sangre del americano emanando a menos de un palmo de su cara no ayuda a que sea la persona controlada y no violenta que Alemania le dice debe ser.

Hace su mayor esfuerzo por tratar de controlarse todo él en general, ya que el olor está provocando reacciones inesperadas en él de las que en realidad no se está dando tanta cuenta, pero una parte de su anatomía está más rígida de lo que debería.

Intenta pensar en cosas bonitas o algo así, le han dicho miles de veces que no se meta en estas cosas, pero se le nubla la vista... ese olor... el olor... Solo un instante después, saca la lengua y le lame el labio lentamente. Si prueba la sangre podrá calmarse, siempre se calma en cuanto la prueba.

América mira con terror cómo se le acerca, cómo saca la lengua y abre los ojos, sorprendido, sintiendo que se le eriza la piel.

Un grito de "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LE ODIO. LE ODIO!" retumba en su cerebro, mientras se detiene, dejando de forcejear con Rusia para sólo detenerle sin que le ahorque, demasiado (aunque la palabra "demasiado" describe solo una milésima parte de cómo está, pero a falta de otra...) sorprendido al darse cuenta de lo que hace... _"FUCKING FUCKING HELL... WHAT THE FUCK!"_. Toda la escena pasa en cámara lenta.

Siente el aliento de Rusia en sus labios y su lengua, ridículamente suave que hace un movimiento delicado, recorriendo un milímetro... dos... América suelta el aire por la nariz y sin darse tiempo a pensar, cierra los ojos y en un acto reflejo, acerca su propia lengua a su labio. Sintiendo cómo el cerebro le hace corto circuito mientras, en menos de un segundo, el calor invade sus regiones vitales haciéndolas reaccionar y su lengua roza, sólo roza la lengua de Rus...

―AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ―Abre los ojos, apanicado y empuja a Rusia con todas, TODAS, TOOOOOOOODAAAAAAAAAAAS las fuerzas que tiene reunidas la nación más fuerte y poderosa de la tierra.

Lejos de calmarle, el sabor de la sangre de Estados Unidos, (y que al parecer hacen muy poquitas sangres más) lo que consigue es excitar más al ruso, igual que el olor aunque aún con más intensidad, pero para cuando se ha dado cuenta, un grito le desconcentra y todo el cuarto se mueve.

Vuelve más o menos en sí en el suelo, con un par de sillas rotas debajo suyo a un metro y medio de donde estaba. Parpadea mirando alrededor tratando de entender... y cuando nota por fin, el problema en sus regiones vitales, frunce el ceño y busca a ver si por casualidad no se ha herido.

América, para ese momento, ha salido corriendo de ahí, en ABSOLUTO pánico.

Rusia acaba por ponerse en pie y sentarse en otra de las sillas, tratando de pensar que acaba de pasar, mientras el sabor de la sangre del estadounidense aun en su boca le da una pista bastante clara que, de hecho, no entiende, porque le impide pensar en general.

* * *

><p><em>Que no se entere tu mamá de lo que has leído, pero no olvides decirnos que te ha parecido.<em>


	6. Coche, América e Inglaterra

**Advertencias en este capítulo:**

**Pareja:** _Inglaterra y América… y América e Inglaterra más tarde._

**Otros personajes:** _Francia, Prusia y algunas enfermeras y personal sanitario._

**Resumen general: **_América quiere conducir pero Inglaterra cree que no es seguro, así que harán todo lo posible por convencerse el uno al otro de cuan equivocados están ambos._

* * *

><p><strong>Coche<strong>_  
><em>

―Bueno. Voy por el otro sweater... y nos vamos a ver a _France _al hospital. ¿Puedo conducir, verdad?

―Sigo prefiriendo que no ―repite Inglaterra pensando en que el americano esta acostumbrado a conducir por la derecha, pero aquí en su casa, se conduce por la izquierda. Mete la taza de té vacía en el lavavajillas y lo enciende.

Estados Unidos se detiene en su lugar... él se lo ha advertido.

―_Sorry? _¿Seguro que no puedo conducir? ¿Seguro... seguro? ―se le acerca con ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa. Inglaterra le mira con una ceja levantada sin entender―. Yo... creo que puedo convencerte de que me dejes conducir... ―el menor se le acerca aún más y le abraza.

―¡Eh! ¡EH! ―Inglaterra recuerda de golpe lo que le ha dicho en el taxi mientras llegaban a su casa. "Quizás con un par de movimientos tan _awesomes _como yo y unos cuantos besos en esa parte de atrás de tus orejas, logre convencerte de que yo conduzca"

Estados Unidos le toma la cabeza, le mete una mano entre las dos piernas y se va DIRECTO al punto anatómico detrás de sus orejas.

―Seguro, seguro... ¿seguro?

―_Blo..._uf... ―el inglés tiene un escalofrío y luego suspira―. Te... voy... a... ma... ―trata de balbucear con MUCHO MUCHO esfuerzo para no morirse reaccionando con bastante rapidez para su desgracia. El de las gafas le desabotona el primer botón de la camisa.

―Te... tene... mos... que... ir... nos... ―balbucea el británico mordiéndose el labio, con los ojos cerrados, tratando de apartar al americano en un intento realmente pobre.

El estadounidense presiona un poco más en el punto exacto.

―Ya sé que tenemos que irnos, sólo quiero conducir yo... ―le desabotona el siguiente botón de la camisa―. _Pleeeee..._ ―dice quedito, muy muy quedito― _…ase_―se lleva la mano al cinturón del de ojos verdes.

―_Bollocks!_―Inglaterra haciendo un VERDADERO sobre esfuerzo y preguntándose si de verdad DE VERDAD es tan necesario ir al hospital enseguida. Estados Unidos le desabrocha el cinturón y luego va al botón del pantalón.

―_You know..._ ―el americano se separa un segundo del punto maravilloso que le dijo el cabrón de Francia―... yo casi estoy seguro de que _France_ y el hospital pueden esperar un poco. ¿Puedo conducir? ―mira a los ojos al inglés, sonriendo.

Inglaterra, ofuscado pero recuperando un poco el control cuando el menor deja de presionar. Lo valora realmente y decide que él será el cabrón esta vez, por toda la vergüenza que le ha hecho pasar todo el día.

―_Ye... yes_ ―se rinde.

―_Yeah!_ ―exclama en un susurro y vuelve a la oreja del mayor mientras sigue le quita el cinturón. Luego se agacha un poco y le toma la pierna para enroscarla en su propia pierna, hacia atrás, haciendo un poco más de presión en sus regiones vitales.

Gira la cabeza de Inglaterra hasta el otro lado para ahora encargarse de la misma parte de atrás de la oreja... se acerca de nuevo, ahora con la otra mano, le desabotona el saco.

―_You know..._ quizás podríamos terminar esto en algún otro lugar más cómodo ―se separa un poco sonriente. El británico se deja ir y se muere feliz.

―Iggy? ―pregunta sacudiéndole un poco. El nombrado vuelve en sí y sacude la cabeza habiéndose tranquilizado... y lo aparta ahora si en serio―. _What was that?_ ―Estados Unidos se aparta... en modo tienda de campaña, nada satisfecha.

―Esto es lo que pasa cuando te portas mal ―explica el inglés abrochándose la camisa de nuevo.

―_What?_ ¡Yo no me he portado mal!

―Ahora tengo que preguntarte... ¿de verdad quieres conducir? ―sigue el de ojos verdes tranquilamente, cerrándose el cinturón. Estados Unidos se le acerca de nuevo.

―Claro que quiero conducir. Pero antes quiero...

Inglaterra se lo saca de encima.

―Ni hablar. Tenemos que irnos ya o se nos hará muy tarde, mira que hora es ―le muestra su reloj en su muñeca.

―_WHAT?_ ―el americano se mueve incómodo―. Pero estábamos... ―señala la parte de la cocina en la que estaban―. Tu ya... ―le mira incrédulo―. Pero ¿y yo? ― señala sus regiones vitales, confundido. Inglaterra le mira.

―Llevaremos el Bentley ―sentencia tras unos segundos, como si oyera llover.

―¡No vas a atreverte a dejarme así!

―Puedes ponerte alguno de los abrigos anchos si crees que así estarás más cómodo.

―_Jesus H Christ!_ ―Estados Unidos alarmado―. No... no puedes... ―se le acerca de nuevo. El británico sonríe maligno.

―_Of course I can_, tu has podido hacer esto para conseguir que te deje conducir... deberías haberlo pensado antes.

―_You fucking bastard!_ ―el de las gafas le mira levantando una ceja―. Dame las llaves. Has dicho que sí, ahora voy a conducir ―le extiende la mano con determinación―. Las llaves.

Inglaterra levanta una ceja sonriendo y se las entrega. El americano se mete la mano al bolsillo tratando de ordenar sus regiones vitales.

―Y no levantes una ceja. Ni sonrías.

Se ríe un poco... se había olvidado de lo divertido que era esto.

―¡Ni te rías! ―exclama un poco sonrojado. El inglés junta los labios tratando de no descojonarse.

―_Let's go._

―Y no aprietes los jodidos labios ―el menor le mira con ojos desorbitados―. _FUCK!_ ―entra al garaje absolutamente histérico. El mayor le sigue tranquilamente. Seguramente hubiera estado bien ir a cambiarse la ropa interior, pero eso le habría dado tiempo al americano de calmarse, aunque fuera solito. Abre la puerta de la izquierda del Bentley.

Estados Unidos va hasta la puerta izquierda del Bentley también.

―Te he dicho que yo voy a conducir ―le dice a Inglaterra, malhumorado tratando de no verlo a la cara.

―_Yes_, por eso mismo estoy dejándote libre el lado del volante ―explica con calma. El americano se lleva la mano a la cara y se ajusta los lentes.

―Ah... eso... es cierto... _fucking cars_ ―gira hasta el otro lado y se sube al coche, abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad. Inglaterra se ríe por lo bajo mientras entra también.

―Realmente no esperaba que quisieras conducir en este estado solo por pura cabezonería.

El estadounidense le lanza una mirada de absoluta furia.

―Deja de regañarme ―le dice entre dientes―... _ok?_ ―pone en marcha el motor―. Y no sé de qué estado hablas ―dice removiéndose en su asiento. El simple hecho de que el inglés no haya querido lo ha puesto aun peor, en su carácter de "alcanzar lo inalcanzable".

Inglaterra se mantiene tranquilo como quien no quiere la cosa.

―_No, of course not..._ ―replica sarcástico―. Ahora recuerda hacerme caso en las indicaciones.

―_OK..._ ―responde echándose en reversa para salir del garaje, intentando concentrarse en cualquier cosa, que no sea el inglés―. Quizás podrías mantenerte callado... ―propone poniendo el coche en "_drive_" y acelerando.

―En TODAS las indicaciones o tendré que... ―el británico pone su mano sobre el muslo del americano.

―No tienes un GPS o algo así que pueda dar las instrucc... ―Estados Unidos frena EN SECO parando al coche casi de manos―. ¡No puedes hacer eso! ―chilla abriendo los ojos y mirando la mano como si trajera un fantasma en la pierna. El británico aparta la mano tratando de no descojonarse―. _Sorry..._ he visto algo delante del coche y por eso he frenado ―se limpia el sudor de la frente con la manga de la chaqueta.

―Está bien, entonces solo recuerda hacer lo que te digo. Vuelve a poner el coche en marcha y sal hacia la izquierda.

El americano, haciendo un magnífico esfuerzo, intenta acelerar, temblando.

―_Y... yes, yes... I… I know_ ―dice temblando aún, prendiendo el aire acondicionado al máximo.

―Bien... ―Inglaterra detiene el aire como si tal cosa―. Al final de la calle ve con cuidado por que tienes que girar a la derecha, no invadas el carril contrario.

―No... estoy... INVADIENDO a nadie ―bufa el estadounidense cambiándose de carril a la derecha.

―¡He dicho girar, no cambiar de carril! ¡Concéntrate! ¡Estas calles son de doble sentido!

―¡ESTOY CONCENTRADO! ―Grita el menor regresando al carril de la izquierda―. Se maneja por la derecha en este país, ¿verdad? ―dice algo angustiado, pensando en la mano del inglés en su muslo y en su precario estado―. Nh...

―_Bloody hell!_ ¡No!

―Izquierda... ¡izquierda! Estoy en la izquierda, ¿no? ―pregunta, en efecto, conduciendo por el lado correcto―. _AND JESUS H. CHRIST! ._.. no digas _bloody hell_ de esa forma! ¿Me doy vuelta aquí? ¿A la derecha? ―pregunta poniendo la direccional.

―_Ye... Yes_ ―balbucea Inglaterra suavemente casi sin quererlo, lo del Bloody hell le ha incomodado incluso a él mismo. Estados Unidos le mira sin querer... ese JODIDO _"yes"_, casi suplicante.

―_England,_ esto es CRUEL ―le da vueltas como loco a la perilla del aire acondicionado― ¿¡POR QUE COÑO NO SACA AIRE FRIO ESTA MIERDA!

―¡Mira la carretera! ―Inglaterra histérico, se pone a trastear el con el aire acondicionado y prende la calefacción por que esta cabrón Cabrón CABRÓN―. Ya está.

Estados Unidos se relaja un poco.

―Bueno y ¿después qué carambas hago? ¿Me doy vuelta a la derecha? A la izquierda... ―se detiene en un semáforo―._ Fuck!_ ―se limpia el sudor de la frente de nuevo y abre el vidrio.

―A la derecha, hay que... ―el inglés maligno―. Penetrar en la circunvalación.

―¿P... penetrar? ―el americano le mira con la boca abierta.

―La M25 es lo más rápido y lo mas fácil para conducir ―sigue tranquilamente―. No podrás invadir el carril contrario si hay vallas.

Ese tono práctico, de órdenes del británico, mientras le señala la carretera, hace al estadounidense tener un escalofrío.

―Tomar... Entrar... Ya sabes, ¿qué más da? ―el mayor como si tal cosa.

―_F... fuckin hell, England._ Vas a pagar por esto, ¿sabes? ―el de las gafas mete el pie en el fondo del acelerador, rechinando los neumáticos mientras da vuelta a la derecha.

―Hay una rotonda primero, no olvides que es en este sentido ―Inglaterra dibuja un circulo en el sentido sobre la mano del americano en el cambio de marchas planteándose hacerlo en la pierna y luego decidiendo que mejor no desconcentrarle TANTO― Está dos calles mas abajo por esta misma calle y luego la circunvalación.

Estados Unidos tiembla al contacto de la mano con Inglaterra.

―_Yes, yes..._ la rotonda, de derecha a izquierda... ―quita la mano del cambio de marchas, y se quita el cinturón de seguridad... haciéndose para adelante.

―¡No te quites el cinturón! ―le riñe Inglaterra, el coche se pone a pitar para avisar que se ha desabrochado.

El americano se acomoda en el asiento, detiene el volante con una pierna, toma la manga de la chaqueta con la mano derecha y tira de ella, ignorando por completo al inglés y al pitido del coche.

Saca el brazo izquierdo de la chaqueta, y con él toma la manga del lado derecho haciéndose más para adelante.

―Nhh... ―suelta un gemido al sentir demasiada fricción en sus regiones vitales... trata de cubrirlo con un bufido, jala la otra manga y se deshace de la chaqueta―_. I fucking hate you, England..._ ―dice negando con la cabeza mientras lanza la chaqueta a la parte de atrás del coche y se siente un poco mejor al estirar de nuevo las piernas y sentir el aire fresco de afuera, enfriar el sudor con el que tiene pegada la camisa al cuerpo.

Toma el cinturón y lo abrocha. Valora la posibilidad de ahí, a media carretera, resolver su problema el solo... qué más da que lo vea Inglaterra… la pura idea de pensar en semejante acto con el inglés ahí viendo hace que suelte el acelerador un poco y lance otro sonido gutural.

Da la vuelta correctamente en la rotonda y trata de relajarse pensando en cualquier cosa que no sea nada relacionado con sexo, sus actividades o Inglaterra haciendo nada... "Piensa en Rusia, Piensa en Rusia".

―¿Falta mucho para llegar?

El británico comprueba que los demás conductores no hagan nada raro en la M25 mientras el menor se quita la chaqueta. Decide tomar el volante con una mano por si acaso.

―Suelta... el... volante ―exige el americano entre dientes―. _NOW!_

―¿Puedes tratar de dejar de hacer movimientos bruscos?

―No estoy haciendo ningún movimiento brusco... ―protesta ofendido. Inglaterra pone los ojos en blanco.

―Lo que tu digas... Es la próxima salida.

Estados Unidos se pega a la izquierda.

―Para acá, ¿verdad?

―Cámbiate... ¡Sí, eso es! Pero ve con cuidado, ahora al salir tienes que tomar la primera calle que baja y esta muy cerca de la salida, si no estás atento te la pasaras de largo.

―Bien... este debe ser el viaje más largo y más horrible que he hecho en mi vida ―comenta el americano un poco más tranquilo después de lo de quitarse la chaqueta―. No me voy a pasar nada de largo..._ Fuck!_ ―sale en la salida correcta―. ¿Qué clase de instrucción es la que baja, para dónde me doy vuelta... izquierda o_ fucking_ derecha?

―Adelante en vez de girar con todo el tránsito. Por eso no te he dicho un lado. ¡No me cuestiones!

―¿Cómo no te voy a cuestionar, _England? What the fuck_ es eso de "lo que baja"? ―Estados Unidos más tranquilo aún, enfocando su estado a molestarse, no a otra cosa.

―¡Esa! ¡Ahí! ¡Sal ahora! ―grita el inglés señalando una calle en pendiente. El americano da la vuelta.

―Estoy empezando a considerar... ―empieza Estados Unidos pensativo―. Que nunca más voy a querer manejar en este país... ¿Falta mucho para llegar?

―_Thanks to god,_ dices algo coherente. Debes estar enfermo ―Inglaterra sarcástico.

―Ja-ja... ―el menor acelera un poco más―. Deja de usar ese tono.

―No falta mucho. A la próxima gira a la derecha recordado no invadir el carril contrario y busca aparcamiento.

―Esto es una locura... ―el de las gafas da vuelta, y... porque _God Bless America_, encuentra un aparcamiento a la primera, en donde se estaciona BASTANTE mal.

―_Wait..._ No vas a poder meterlo en un hueco tan pequeño, es demasiado grande ―advierte el mayor sin darse cuenta del doble sentido, viendo el lugar. El americano abre los ojos desmesuradamente.

―_What?_ ―se plantea la posibilidad de demostrarle, aquí y ahora... como es que de caber... cabe. Se detiene otra vez en seco, poniéndose tenso pica el botón de las intermitentes y su mente empieza a imaginar cosas.

―¡El hueco! ¡Es pequeño, _git!_ Y estas entrando mal, échate atrás... ¡Déjame a mi! ―Inglaterra de nuevo toma el volante Estados Unidos le toma del brazo.

―O TE CALLAS... ―el británico está demasiado, demasiado... DEMASIADO cerca―. No quieres que te viole en la parte de atrás del Bentley, ¿verdad? ―le dice mirándole a los ojos y haciendo un ENORME esfuerzo por contenerse. El mayor abre los ojos como platos y se sonroja completamente.

―_Of course not! Wait,_ bajaré y te indicaré desde fuera.

―Bien... entonces cierra la _fucking_ boca y déjame estacionar ―el americano se hace para adelante y empieza el movimiento. Le abre el seguro a la puerta―. Vale... baja... fuera... vete!

El inglés levanta las cejas.

―Si lo rallas... _Thank you_ ―abre la puerta y se baja yendo a la parte de atrás. El menor se echa adelante, hace un movimiento para atrás, le da un toque al coche de atrás, luego se echa para adelante y le da un toque al coche de adelante. Mientras Inglaterra practicamente baila haciendo gestos desesperadamente para tratar de evitarlo.

El menor le ignora como si oyera llover, quizás haciéndolo a posta. En cuanto detiene el motor, el europeo le mira enojado. Ya le ha advertido antes que no ignorara sus indicaciones.

Al fin.. queda el coche bien y el americano respira un poco... ¿cómo coño va a bajarse en este estado? Abre la puerta y se acomoda un poco aquello en el cinturón, baja del coche.

Así que Inglaterra, en un movimiento SUMAMENTE maligno, abre la puerta de atrás del Bentley, se quita su gabardina, se pone la chupa de Estados Unidos y luego le pasa su gabardina.

―Si tienes que llevarla en la mano, lleva esta. Es más larga y se notará menos ―le dice como si tal cosa.

―_You FUCKING bastard_ ―el estadounidense le mira con ojos como platos, toma la gabardina―. Vas a pagar por esto, _England._ Creeme que... ―trata de evitar mirarle―. _Fuck!_ ¡vamos adentro!

―Vamos... ―el inglés le sigue, riendo por lo bajini y yendo a la entrada del hospital―. Cierra el coche, no te olvides ―le recuerda―. Ya me han invadido suficiente por hoy... En todos los sentidos.

―_Fucking_ suficiente ―exige el menor entre dientes mientras da clic al botón que cierra el coche y se encamina atrás del mayor.

Se dirigen al mostrador de recepción esperando que la mujer les atienda.

―_Hello?_ ―pregunta el inglés a la recepcionista y cuando por fin le hacen caso le explica cual es el paciente que quieren ver, pero al tratarse de una figura pública, para evitar curiosos, la prensa y demás...

―Identification..._ please_―pide la recepcionista.

―_America..._ ―Inglaterra se vuelve a Estados Unidos― ¿puedes pasarme la cartera? Tiene que esta en los bolsillos de la gabardina.

El menor lo ve, le extiende la gabardina... Y luego se arrepiente.

―Err..._ Yes, yes_ ―se acerca al mostrador, mete la mano a una bolsa y saca una caja de condones que compraron antes y que el británico decidió guardarse en el bolsillo por que el americano no paraba de sacarla en mitad de todas partes para hacerle sonrojar y ponerle de los nervios. La pone sobre el mostrador sin mirarla siquiera―. _Oh, god!_ ―exclama al darse cuenta, toma la caja y la mete rápidamente a la bolsa de nuevo―. _Fuck!_

―Deja, la busco yo―pide el británico acercándose a la gabardina todo sonrojado por que las recepcionistas han visto los condones.

―_Sorry, sorry!_ ―se disculpa el de las gafas, esta vez en serio―. No, no... deja, la busco yo ―replica alejándose de las manos del inglés. Busca en otro bolsillo, saca la cartera y la deja en el mostrador―. Aquí está.

Inglaterra le mira con los brazos en jarras. la toma sacando el carnet identificativo y se lo entrega a la recepcionista, pero ella cuchichea en la oreja de la otra respescto a la caja de condones.

El inglés, sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido carraspea para interrumpir los cuchicheos.

Estados Unidos hace un esfuerzo para no ver a Inglaterra sonrojado.

La mujer extiende la mano para tomar la identificación.

―Ohh... ―se ruboriza un poco al ver que realmente es quien dice que es―._ Lord... sorry._ Piso 4, en la central de enfermeras.

―_Good_ ―Inglaterra recupera el carnet, se lo mete en la cartera y luego la guarda en el pantalon, mientras se dirige a los ascensores. Estados Unidos le sigue.

―_Please_ que no suba nadie más... _please..._ ―susurra muy muy bajito, ni siquiera el inglés puede oirlo. El ascensor se detiene en su piso, vacío... El británico entra primero, dándole al botón.

El americano se mete atrás de él y espera a que cierre la puerta. En cuanto cierra la puerta, estampa a Inglaterra con la pared del elevador, plantándole un beso.

―Por la re... ―empieza el mayor cuando es detenido, pone las manos en los hombros del menor para apartarlo.

―_You fucking bastard_ ―susurra el de las gafas sin pensar ni un solo segundo en ABSOLUTAMENTE nada más cuando Inglaterra, con su superfuerza misteriosa, lo aparta de él.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡las puertas se abrirán en cualquier momento! _God save the queen!_

―_Englaaaaaaaand_ ―le reclama con voz grave.

―¡Estamos en un ascensor, _America!_ ¡Controlate!

―_Fuck!_ ―se gira en seco y le da un puñetazo... señor puñetazo a la pared.

―De hecho, más vale que te calmes. _France..._ Seguro lo notará si no lo haces.

Estados Unidos agita la mano doliéndose del golpe.

—_France_ va a notarlo, haga lo que haga... —dice entre dientes. Las puertas del asensor se abren en el piso cuarto y América sale de ahí, pensando que en realidad, todo el numerito del ascensor no le ha servido de absolutamente nada.

—Pues tienes que aprender a que no se note, a no ser que quieras pasar vergüenza —explica inglaterra con calma.

—_What?_ —el americano le mira incrédulo—. Sería más rápido si fueramos al baño... o si fuera yo al baño, y resolviera el asunto solo... — le dice entre dientes—. De hecho creo que es lo que voy a hacer... —dice dirigiéndose al baño muy seguro de si mismo.

—Seguro ahora podrás ir, solo espera que acabemos con este asunto —el inglés se dirige al mostrador—. Dame la gabardina si te vas ya.

—... No —el menor vuelve junto a él—. ¿Sólo vas a hablar con el médico?

—_Yes_

—_OK,_ te espero. O lo que sea... —en el fondo, no quiere ir a acabar con el problema él solo... eso implicaría que el mayor ganara... y ¡América siempre gana!

Inglaterra sigue con una sonrisita.

—_Hello?_ —pregunta a la recepcionista.

—_Hello, sir_—la recepcionista no levanta la mirada del papeleo.

—Estoy buscando al Dr. Fallon, su compañera me ha enviado aquí.

La recepcionista levanta la mirada y se pone de pie, brazos en jarras.

—¿Es usted periodista?

—No.

—¿Sabe cuanta gente ha venido hoy a decirme lo mismo? —levanta las cejas—. ¿A qué viene?

—¿Alguno de los periodistas que ha venido ha respondido que sí a esa pregunta? —inquiere con sarcasmo.

—Mire, _Sir..._ si no quiere que llame a seguridad (por vez 10 el día de hoy), más le vale que empiece a decirme qué hace usted aquí.

—Vengo a resolver sus pesadillas.

La enfermera levanta la bocina del teléfono y le mira con cara de advertencia.

—A firmar el traslado del paciente problemático o si acaso, a firmar el alta, esta ingresado en mi nombre.

—Identificación... —la mujer ni se molesta en preguntarle el nombre.

—Necesito saber qué es lo que vamos ha hacer y para eso tengo que hablar con el doctor... —sigue como si nada, sacando la cartera del pantalón y tendiéndole de nuevo el carnet.

La mujer se sienta en la computadora y empieza a teclear el nombre del... levanta la vista, levanta las cejas, abre los ojos como platos y se pone de pie.

—_Sir... Lord... I'm sorry..._

—No hay problema. ¿El doctor?

Ella levanta el altavoz del teléfono y marca un número. Se escucha un click en los altavoces del piso.

—Dr. Fallon, Dr. Fallon, _please_ preséntese en recepción médica urgentemente... Dr. Fallon.

—_Thank you_ —Inglaterra se vuelve a Estados Unidos—. Quizás tenga que hablar con France también, habrá que tratar de obligarlo a que se quede en la embajada... Si aun quieres.

—¡CLARO QUE _FUCKING_ QUIERO! —le dice un poco más fuerte y bestia de lo que querría que saliera—. _Sorry_ —se disculpa incómodo cuando el Dr. dichoso viene a la recepción.

—_Good..._ —el inglés se acerca al doctor—._ Hello?_

—_Hi... Sir.._. —el Dr. mira a la enfermera en la recepción.

—_Hello._ Usted se esta ocupando de _Mr. France,_ ¿verdad? seguro se acuerda de mi de esta mañana.

—Oh... _of course, Sir..._ hablamos de su esposo, ¿verdad?

Inglaterra parpadea.

—_Bloody hell!_ Por como quinceava vez... No! No es mi esposo.

_—WHAT?_ —América mira al doctor desafiante.

—Yo estaba en el ent... —se sobresalta al ver a Estados Unidos—. Ejem. _Sorry, sorry..._ no era mi intención ofenderlos.

—El caso es que... ¿Qué procede? —pregunta el inglés.

—_Mr. France_ será dado de alta, creo yo, mañana en la mañana. Hoy estuvo caminando un poco, mañana, empezará a comer sólidos y en cuanto obre (aka... momento all bran), podrá irse a... bueh. No a casa, no es lo más recomendable.

—¿Cuándo cree que podrá viajar?

—¿Por avión?

—_Yes._ O en tren. O como sea.

—Yo creo que en una semana o dos. No... una semana. Quizás le conviniera más hacer un viaje en helicóptero o algo así... La presión de la altura en los aviones complica las cosas.

—¿Y en el tren? O en coche...

—Pues el TGV... la velocidad complica las cosas, pero quizás en unos 4 días.

—Entiendo.

—Si quieren hablar con él, está ahora mismo despierto en su habitación. Es la 504.

—Bien. Entonces mañana ve... Oh. _Yes, thank you._

Inglaterra se acerca al ascensor y le da al botón, luego mira la pantalla para saber en que piso está, y luego mira a Estados Unidos y recuerda lo que ha pasado antes en ese mismo ascensor.

—Quizás deberíamos subir en asecensores separados... —propone sonriendo con malicia. El estadounidense le devuelve una mirada asesina.

—Quizás deberíamos —responde enfurruñado.

—O por las escaleras... ¿En serio no vas a ir al baño antes de entrar a la habitación de_ France_?—insiste el mayor.

—¿Vienes tu conmigo? —le pregunta mirandole a la cara.

—_Of course not._ Esta la mitad de mi prensa rondando por aquí —responde cuando el ascensor llega y se abren las puertas.

Estados Unidos sube al ascensor.

—Quizás pueda encontrar a alguien que SÍ quiera venir conmigo al baño…—pica el botón del quinto piso.

El inglés se detiene un momento antes de entrar mirando al menor y luego entra sin decir nada. Las puertas se cierran.

—Dado que tu no pareces interesado... En lo mas mínimo... —sigue el americano rogando porque funcione.

Inglaterra aprieta los labios con rabia, valorándolo. Alguien que si quiera... y luego cae en la cuenta de que Francia... Aprieta los ojos. Quizás tendría que hacer algo, pero esto está valiendo tan bien como lección y venganza. Se decide.

—_America..._ —susurra medio suplicante haciendo un esfuerzo por que no suene a riña, aunque convenciéndose a si mismo de que le esta riñendo.

—_Yes?_ —le dice haciendo un esfuerzo por no mirarle.

El británico le mira de soslayo y sin poder evitar sonrojarse mueve la mano y acaricia suavemente Florida... cuando se abren las puertas del ascensor y se apresura a salir corriendo con los ojos cerrados.

América levanta las cejas, abre los ojos como platos y se sonroja. Sale atrás de él y le toma del brazo girándolo. Luego le suelta, frustrado, echa un bufido y pasa delante de él empujándolo con el hombro hacia la habitación de Francia.

El inglés sigue con los ojos cerrados y cuando ve que no pasa nada abre un ojo sin poder creerlo, suspira aliviado y se va detrás suyo sin atreverse a echarse a reír, quizás acaba de pasarse un poco.

—¿Que_ fucking_ habitación es? —le pregunta Estados Unidos de muy mala gana.

—La cuatro...

El americano se planta frente a la habitación y toca la puerta... o más bien APORREA la puerta como si quisiera tirarla.

—¡Santo y seña! —grita una voz al otro lado.

—_I'M AMERICA..._ —Grita de este lado de la puerta.

—Demuéstralo! —grita Prusia de vuelta.

—¿Cómo demonios quieres que te lo demuestre? ¿Trayendo un _fucking_ misil? —el estadounidense forcejea con la puerta—. Déjennos pasar!

Prusia se lo piensa un momento.

—¿Está _England_ ahí contigo?

Inglaterra levanta las cejas.

—_Yes, Prussia_ —responde el inglés en un tono más calmado. Estados Unidos en modo frustrado... muy muy frustrado sigue peleando con la manija.

—Entonces olvidadlo... ¡lárgate traidor! —grita Prusia. America mira a Inglaterra.

—Voy a tirar la puerta —informa en un tono plano, no como amenaza si no suavemente, en un sentido de "es lo que va a pasar, inevitablemente" y se hace unos pasos hacia atrás.

—_Wait!_ —pide el británico—. _Prussia,_ no nos obliguéis a destrozar la puerta, la necesitaremos luego por si los periodistas vuelven —trata de negociar.  
>El de las gafas mira al inglés en su actitud de negociador... y su pelo revuelto... y la jodida chaqueta que le queda más que bien. Se muerde el labio. Prusia lo valora un instante.<p>

—¡No estarían aquí de no ser por ti! ¡Traidor!

—Venga, _Prusse..._ déjalos pasar. _Amerique_ va a terminar rompiendo la puerta... —Francia cuchichea un poco al otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Que la pague el que la hizo! —grita el albino.

—Una vez adentro quizás podamos vengarnos de mejores maneras... —negocia el francés.

—¡Si _England_ quería su puerta entera, lo hubiera pensado antes!

—De hecho, _si'l vous plait,_ déjalos entrar porque quiero sacarle los ojos al hijo de...

—Está bien, tu mandas —concede Prusia y se vuelve a la puerta—. Santo y seña correctas! —grita mientras saca la silla y el pestillo.

America abre la puerta y Prusia la sujeta dejándole pasar. Francia levanta un dedo hacia la misma y la señala.

—TUUUU... _BASTARDO! FILS DE PUTA!_ —grita a Estados Unidos que hace los ojos en blanco—. _Non, non_... tu no, _Amérique_, tu... _Angleterre! —_le señala con odio.

Inglaterra, detrás del estadounidense se da por aludido.

—No seas nenaza,_ frog_ —protesta entrando también. Francia hace un intento por levantarse de la cama.

—Vas a ver ahora quién es una nenaza... —se quita las cobijas de encima y hace ademán de sentarse. Prusia detiene al inglés sujetándole del cuello contra la pared.

—Tranquilo, yo me encargo —le dice a Francia. América duda un segundo. No que no quisiera él hacerle lo mismo a Inglaterra pero tampoco va a... "_Fuck._.. ESTO ES INJUSTO!" Piensa.

—Tráemelo para acá, _Prusse..._ tráelo! —pide Francia sentado en la cama.

Inglaterra nota el brazo de Prusia en el cuello y trata de apartarlo con las manos, tosiendo por haberse quedado sin aire de la sorpresa. Estados Unidos hace un gran esfuerzo por no quitar al alemán de ahí.

El albino encara al británico mirándole con odio.

—Cabrón —le dice clavándole un poco más, antes de soltarlo un poco para llevarlo con Francia, cuando el inglés aprieta los dientes y le suelta una patada a Prusia.

Estados Unidos no puede evitar sonreír un poco y luego sentir un ligero escalofrío en la espalda. Prusia se separa del todo llevándose las manos a la pierna (donde lo ha pateado) y

—¿Es que estás loco? —le grita el inglés mientras se lleva las manos al cuello, entrando más. América mira a Inglaterra gritar. En realidad se ve muy bien cuando grita, especialmente si no es a él.

Prusia le mira también, con furia, desde el suelo. El muy cabrón le ha pillado por sorpresa a él también, quien iba a pensar que siendo tan pequeño golpearía tan fuerte y tan sucio.

—Capullo —le insulta poniéndose de pie. Estados Unidos se le para enfrente a Prusia.

—Suficiente, _Prussia... please._

—¿Podríais tranquilizaros todos durante dos minutos? —pide Inglaterra deteniéndose junto al americano, al lado de la cama de Francia como si él fuera un ejemplo de tranquilidad alguna vez.

—_Pirate bastard!_ ¿Cómo esperas que me calme cuando has hecho TODO este escándalo sobre mí? Mira que decirles a los medios que estaba yo hospitalizado... —lo sigue señalando con un dedo—. ¿Sabes la catástrofe que pudiste haber causado? ¡El presidente está absolutamente histérico!

—No he dicho nada que sea mentira, _wine bastard!_ si no fueras un demente no te pasarían estas cosas! y a ver si así te enteras de una vez con quien te metes! —el inglés responde haciendo un esfuerzo por no estrangular a Francia, él le mira con odio.

—La madre que te parió.._. Bastard_ —Inglaterra sigue con el ceño fruncido, se cruza de brazos.

—_Bloody git._

—_STOP!_ —Grita América de repente. Todos se vuelven a mirarle—. Deja de decir_ "bloody"_ lo que sea, _ok?_ —le dice a Inglaterra con el ceño fruncido y luego se cruza de brazos—. _What the fuck_ es lo que quieres decirle? Dilo rápido... quiero irme a casa.

—_Mon dieu!_ Eso es control! —dice Francia levantando las cejas. Inglaterra le mira poniéndose ligeramente nervioso.

—_Blo.._. —empieza y luego se detiene. Prusia mira a Francia sin entender, él le sonríe maliciosamente. El inglés se da cuenta y empieza rápidamente—. _France._

—Dime rápido, _Angleterre..._ no hagas esperar a _Amérique_! —le pide en tono de burla, mientras Estados Unidos busca un lugar donde sentarse y se sienta. Prusia le mira tratando de entender.

—¿Has habla... —Inglaterra se detiene, sonrojándose un poco, frunce el ceño y aprieta los dientes—. ¿Has hablado con la embajada? —termina de preguntar entre dientes.

—Te has puesto de nuevo la chaqueta de _Amerique_... —responde Francia—. Me pregunto también si traes su ropa interior.

Estados Unidos, que hasta ese momento estaba sentado con la cabeza entre las manos, levanta la vista para mirar a Francia.

—_Et oui, oui._.. hablé a la embajada, desde luego... y al presidente.

Inglaterra, echando humo por las orejas del sonrojo, se quita la chaqueta y se la tira a América.

—_Of course not!_

Estados Unidos abre los ojos azorado mientras ve al mayor quitarse su chaqueta.

—_Wonderful,_ entonces te quedas allí. Bien. —sentencia Inglaterra cruzándose de brazos.

—_Amerique_ parece especialmente interesado... —le mira—. _Non, non..._ me quedo en tu casa por desgracia —Francia mira a Inglaterra—. El presidente insiste. Si me voy a la embajada, parecerá que ALGO que ocurrió aquí, mermó nuestras relaciones diplomáticas. Más aún si tu dices que yo estoy en el hospital... —le sonríe— Me parece que aun no has acabado de comprender las proporciones épicas del desastre.

Estados Unidos mira al inglés.

—_Iggy..._

—_Bloody Hell, France..._ —protesta el británico pensando que él ni siquiera ha hablado con su primer ministro.

—DEJA DE DECIR _BLOODY HELL_! —grita América y luego se arrepiente, cuando Prusia por fin pilla el chiste y se descojona. Francia levanta una ceja, divertido y luego mira al de ojos verdes con una mirada cargada de sentido.

—Así que ahora haces tu las cabronerías...

—_America_, por que no me esperas fuera —le pide Inglaterra tratando de mantenerse calmado pero tensa la espalda, sin conseguirlo en absoluto—. en el coche... o lo que sea —añade. El americano intenta levantarse, e inmediatamente se sienta nuevamente.

—No —responde apretando los ojos y sonrojándose. Francia se parte de risa. Prusia se acerca como quien no quiere la cosa y con una sonrisa maligna a dónde el menor esta sentado, apoyandose en la pared a su lado. Él le mira a y empieza a tener muchas, muchas ganas, de partirle el cuello.

—Eres un jodido cabrón, _Angleterre._.. —le dice Francia sonriendo.

—_Shut up, ugly frog_ —responde el inglés frotándose las sienes, tiene los nudillos tan tensos que se le han puesto blancos. Francia aprovecha que Prusia está hablando con américa para hablarle un poco más bajito—. No te creo que no te hayas enterado, que si dices cuatro veces más_ "bloody hell"_ en fuerte, el joven de allá va a caer muerto.

—Cua...tro veces? —Pregunta Inglaterra sorprendido por la exactitud—. No te importa eso, _France_... entonces mañana en la mañana venimos a por ti. ¿Quién se va a quedar contigo hoy?

—Me importa más de lo que crees... picarón! Se quedará _Prusse_, y _Espagne_, supongo, si es que vuelve —Francia le sonríe y se le acerca cerrando los ojos...— "Snif, Snif" —aspira cerca de él y abre los ojos como platos—. _SACREBLEU!_ y me dices a mi guarro!

El británico reacciona de golpe saliendo de su ensimismamiento, abriendo los ojos como platos y sonrojandose hasta la punta del cabello. Prusia levanta la cabeza viendoles, Francia se vuelve a él.

—Huele a... —Se gira a ver a Inglaterra—. NI SIQUIERA TE HAS CAMBIADO LA ROPA!

Estados Unidos no entiende nada mientras el inglés le arrea a Francia un golpe suficiente como para partir la cama... tirándolo al suelo, sin miramientos de ningún tipo.

—_Bloody hell!_ —Se vuelve a América todo sonrojado, pero con absoluta determinación—. Vamonos. YA.

Francia se queda KO y Prusia flipa por un momento sin saber que hacer.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —el americano se pone de pie sin importar u problema.

—¿No me has oido? O vienes conmigo ahora o vuelves solo —sentencia el británico sin queres contestar, largandose a la puerta. Prusia se va a Francia comprobando que este bien y tratando de hacerle reaccionar.  
>América sigue a Inglaterra.<p>

—Pe... Pero... —sonríe, quizás más encantado que antes, porque el inglés ha dejado KO a Francia—. Jajajjaaja! _Yeah!_ —lo alcanza—. He ganado yo!

El británico llama al ascensor con el ceño fruncido de determinación y aun sonrojado.

—¿Qué fue eso? ¿Vamos a casa? ¿Ya vas a retirarme el castigo? —pregunta el menor, quedito.

—_France... bloody wanker... ugly frog... wine bastard... git! GIT!_ —grita él en dirección a la habitación. Suficiente para que el americano vuela a su estado anterior "Inglaterra, ven, aquí, ahora".

—¿Pero qué te ha dicho? —sigue entusiasmado— _YOU IDIOT!_ Jajajajajajaja! —le grita también la habitación cuando el ascensor llega—. ¿Puedo conducir? —sigue preguntándole al mayor, aunque le ignora. Él entra de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido

— No.

—_What?_ —Estados Unidos espera a que se cierre el ascensor y vuelve a estrellarlo contra la pared, ahora en plan feliz. Le planta un beso esperando buena respuesta. Y la obtiene, el inglés responde bien esta vez, empezando a pasársele el mal humor... aunque nunca sea capaz de admitirlo.

—¿Sabes? Creo que puedes conducir tu esta vez mientras YO te distraigo —le dice al oído—. JAJAJAJA! —y lo deja sordo.

—Todavía estas a tiempo de tomar un taxi.

—T... taxi? —incrédulo—. No puedes mandarme en taxi!

—Entonces te portarás bien...

Las puertas del elevador se abren y Estados Unidos brinca al otro lado, muestra de su buena voluntad.

—Solo falta que hoy me digas que voy a dormir en la habitación de huéspedes! —Indignación—. Calienta... huevos —dice entre dientes.

—Solo si prometes cambiar de actitud en cuanto lleguemos a casa —Inglaterra sale del ascensor con las cejas levantadas, en serio es tan fácil salirse con la suya?

—Quizás —le suelta para putear, básicamente.

—Qui.. zas? _WHAT THE FUCK, ENGLAND?_ —Estados Unidos, ahora si, enojado en serio—. Sabes? Creo que al final lo del _fucking_ taxi no suena mal...

El inglés le mira un poco desconsolado y luego se muerde el labio... bloody hell! ¿porque nunca nadie le deja bromear ni hacer nada divertido?  
>El americano camina al coche y se para a la derecha, como copiloto según él.<p>

—_OK. OK..._ solo era una_ bloody_ broma... —se exaspera el mayor llegando allí— ¿En serio quieres conducir de nuevo?

—No —le contesta frío y molesto— ya te he dicho que no, solo me... Fuck! —va al otro lado al notar el volante. Inglaterra busca en los bolsillos.

—Tu tienes las llaves.

—ARGH —saca las llaves y hace un esfuerzo por no lanzarlas... Vuelve a darle vuelta al coche para dárselas en la mano—. ¿Algo más?

—No —Responde con el ceño fruncido, abre el coche y se sube.

—_Not fair!_ —reclama el menor de brazos cruzados. Inglaterra pone los ojos en blanco, de mal humor de nuevo.

—_What?_

—Que tu... Y yo... Y no sé qué pasó con _France_ arriba y... TENGO HAMBRE!

—_France_ me olió —explica conduciendo—. Me olvidé de que el maldito demente puede... No puedes tener hambre! te he visto comer como treinta hamburguesas no hace ni tres horas!

—¿Te olió? ¿Cómo que te olió? ¡Claro que si puedo tener hambre! Y quiero sexo contigo... Quiero más eso que una hamburguesa, de hecho.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos y se sonroja.

—Qué olió? —sigue preguntando el americano—. Y sexo como siempre, tu abajo. Claro que si quieres montarme.

El inglés da un volantazo, nervioso.

—¿Porque no pones la radio? —propone sin contestar.

—¿Qué olió? —vualve a preguntar siguiendo a lo suyo mientras prende el radio.

—A mi, me olió a mi —aprieta los ojos—. Se me olvidó por completo que está demente. _I hate him._

—Yo también te huelo. Mi chaqueta huele a ti... Me encanta —dice el estadounidense, sonriente.

—No... es... mmm... vale —balbucea el británico sin saber que decir, sube la radio. El de las gafas le pone la mano en el muslo.

—¿Falta mucho?

Inglaterra cierra los ojos y frunce el ceño entendiendo por fin lo que está pasando.

—_Yes._

América sube un poco la mano, el inglés tiene un escalofrío, pero no piensa quejarse, no va a darle esa satisfacción.

—¿Sabes? —empieza el menor, mientras el europeo valora si entrar a la M25 o ir por fuera. A estas horas ambos caminos son un drama, ya que es la hora en que la gente vuelve a casa y la ciudad está llena. Decide ir por el centro.

—_Yes?_

—Yo soy mucho menos sutil que tu —asegura Estados Unidos subiendo la mano hasta sus regiones vitales.

Inglaterra se agita en su asiento tratando de apartarse pero sin soltar el volante ni dejar de mirar a la carretera.

— No me importa lo que hagas —miente sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido.

—No te creo —abre su cinturón—. Y como te vuelvas a morir sin mi...

—No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero estoy conduciendo. Obviamente no voy a morir ni nada parecido, _git!_ tengo mucho mejor auto control que tu! —explica sin mirarle.

—Pues tus regiones vitales no opinan lo mismo... JAJAJAJAJA! —se ríe histéricamente de forma característica y quita la mano de ahí.

El inglés aprieta las rodillas sin poder evitarlo y tuerce el morro. "Ignóralo, ignóralo" se repite a si mismo "no le riñas, no le mires, eso le molesta aun más".

Estados Unidos se acomoda en su asiento.

—Tres veces en un día, para tu edad... Es mucho —se lleva las manos a la cabeza y entrelaza los dedos en su nuca—. _I'm awesome._

"A su edad!"_ what the hell_ quiere decir "a su edad!" no... no, calma, calma... lo hace expresamente y no vamos a darle la satisfacción... concentrémonos en la radio, eso, es... la radio. Sigue pensado el británico.

—No puedes resistirte a mis encantos —declara América sonriendo con satisfacción.

Inglaterra desvía la mirada hacia el menor solo un instante... una milésima, una micro milésima de segundo y luego se vuelve a la calle.

Estados Unidos vuelve a ponerle la mano en la pierna, luego la sube por su pecho hasta la cabeza en donde le afarola el pelo. Luego gime.

Inglaterra empieza a temblar y cada vez tiene más problemas para concentrarse en la conducción. De hecho, detesta tener que abrir un poco las piernas para poder llegar a los pedales de acelerar y embrague.

—Ves? —Baja la mano hasta las regiones vitales del inglés—. _Yes, yes,_ muchísimo autocontrol...

El británico se detiene un semáforo... posiblemente en el peor momento, por que vuelve a no tener suerte en absoluto.

—Venga, no puedes decir que no te gusta... —el menor quita la mano.

—Agradecería que no hicieras eso —comenta tratando de conseguir un tono frío, mientras cruza los bazos y sigue sonrojado y temblando aun un poco.

—¿Lo agradecerías? —el menor le mira con cara de cachorrito y se pasa la lengua por los labios—. Bueno, no te hago nada más...

Y luego inglaterra se enoja consigo mismo, ¿no se suponia que no iba a quejarse ni a...? ¡god save the queen! se vuelve a la carretera encendiendo de nuevo el motor, prometiendose además que no va a volver a mirarle siquiera.

Al menos parece que ha funcionado y va a dejar de... Tocarle. Se revuelve en el asiento. ¿¡Porque cojones está todo el mundo llenando todas las calles! si solo se movieran más deprisa, esto acabaría antes.

El americano le vuelve a poner la mano en la pierna, moviéndola.

—¿Falta mucho? Porque no tenemos prisa, ¿eh?

—_Bloody hell, America!_ —protesta sin poder evitarlo y luego cierra la boca. NADA DE PROTESTAS! DEMUESTRALE QUE NO TE IMPORTA! QUE NO PUEDE HACER LO QUE QUIERA! se repite a sí mismo.

Estados Unidos tiene un pequeño espasmo con el "_Bloody hell_".

—_Yes, England?_ —pregunta menos seguro.

—_Nothing..._ —responde entre dientes mirando el tráficoo y valorando ir por otra calle sin darse cuenta de nada.

—_Yes? Bloody hell?_

—_Nothing!_ —responde exasperado.

—Ya... Quiero llegar —confiesa Estados Unidos impaciente.

—¿No que no tenías prisa? —pregunta con malicia y al final decide ir por la otra calle por que él tiene prisa también.

—Pues tengo mucha... LLEVO CUATRO _FUCKING_ HORAS CON PRISA!

Inglaterra se para en otro semáforo, traga saliva, se vuelve a Estados Unidos y le pasa la mano por el pelo.

—Calma, estamos cerca —Y luego se vuelve al volante tratando de mantener el temple.

El americano casi se muere con la mano en el pelo.

—Buff... _England,_ no debiste dejarme así hace rato. Fue muy muy muy MUY mala idea.

—Tu me retaste —le recuerda el inglés.

—¿Y desde cuándo me haces caso, _Iggy_?

—No me llames_ Iggy_ —protesta por protestar sin encontrar nada mejor que decir.

—No me llames _bloody git_...

—Pues no te comportes como si lo fueras —replica.

América se ríe, genuinamente e Inglaterra entra a Portobello con el coche.

—_Fuck yeah!_ —grita el menor al ver la casa. El mayor sonríe sin poder evitarlo y deja el coche parado en la rampa del garaje, sin llegar siquiera a estacionarlo en su sitio, si llueve se va a mojar, y es posible que llueva pero le da igu...

—_Iggy,_ ¿dónde está tu saco? Creo que lo deje en el hospital —pregunta América y detiene sus pensamientos.

—_Are you kidding me?_

El estadounidense se lo lanza en la cara con una risa estruendosa. El inglés toma la gabardina, se desabrocha el cinturón y se baja del coche mientras niega con la cabeza.

Estados Unidos empieza a desabotonarse la camisa en el porche, se la saca del pantalón y empieza a desabrocharse el cinturón.

Inglaterra pelea con la cerradura y cuando lo ve empieza a pelear aún más rápido, bloody hell, va a terminar abriendo de una patada, total, no vendrá de otro destrozo.

El americano empieza entonces a sacarle al británico la camisa del pantalón.

—¿Y así quieres convencerme de que intercambiemos papeles? Van dos días que no le atinas al agujero...

—_Bloody git!_ —protesta consiguiendo abrir por fin.

—JAJAJAJAJAJA! —Se oye la risa del americano mientras cierra la puerta por dentro.

* * *

><p><em>Que no se entere tu mamá de lo que has leído, pero no olvides decirnos que te ha parecido.<em>


	7. Mesa de la cocina, Suiza y Austria

**Advertencias en este capítulo:**

**Pareja:** _Suiza y Austria  
><em>

**Otros personajes:** _Liechtenstein_

**Resumen general: **_Hay algunas lecciones valiosas que Suiza necesita aprender y para eso está Austria para enseñárselas, aunque tengan tantos problemas de comunicación.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Mesa de la cocina<strong>

Suiza levanta las cejas acordándose de algo.

—¿Qué me decías que ibas a mostrarme si me portaba bien? —pregunta inocentemente.

—Ya te lo he dicho antes —sonríe al recordar sus palabras exactas "si te portas bien te mostraré algo que al parecer se te ha olvidado sobre lo que son realmente cochinadas". El helvético le mira de reojo perdiendo por completo la cara de inocente y sonrojándose como semáforo.

—No es verdad.

—Claro que sí, por eso mismo estás sacando el tema —medio burlón, medio acusador.

—NOESVERDAD! —chilla poniéndose de pie.

—Oh, claro que es verdad... y además tienes ganas, mira como gritas —desinteresado.

El rubio le mira con los ojos abiertos y se vuelve a sentar, ahora si bien separado de Austria.

—No es cierto, no tengo idea de qué me estás hablando —susurra

—¿A qué viene tanto sentarse y levantarse y chillar entonces?

—A que me pones histérico.

—¿Cómo? Si ni siquiera sabes de qué hablo —le mira.

Se sonroja más, cruzándose de brazos, con las orejas roooooooooojas.

—Te he hecho una pregunta —pincha.

—Bien, yo te he hecho otra y tampoco me la has contestado —protesta por decir algo, y zafarse de contestar la pregunta, sin pensar demasiado.

—¿Cuál?

Suiza aprieta los ojos pensando que esto ha sido peor que ponerse la soga al cuello.

—Verdammt —se levanta otra vez.

Austria le mira sonriendo el helvético controla para no tirarle los dientes de un trompón.

—Voy por agua.

—Trae para mí también.

—Asñldfjasñlkdfkjaslñdkfj —protesta caminando hacia la cocina casi corriendo.

—Y las fresas, ya que estás —grita un poco màs fuerte en una señal para Liechtenstein de "si sales de tu cuarto no hagas ruido"

Y suiza grita un grito perfecto de yeti puesto que además, estaba pensando en las jodidas fresas desde hace rato.

La maravilla es que vuelve diez minutos después, con la cabeza empapada y la bolsita de fresas congeladas en la mano, mirando al suelo completamente sonrojado.

—Oh... Las has traído... Era una broma pero veo que sí tienes ganas de fiesta.

Suiza le mira cómicamente un instante con la boca abierta y luego se sonroja más, mucho mucho mucho más, dándose la vuelta y volviendo a la cocina. metiendo las fresas al congelador... y ahora entendemos por qué Inglaterra se mete a los armarios.

—Pero no te la lleves, hombre! —protesta Austria

—VÉTE AL INFIERNO, VERDAMMT!  
>—grita desde la cocina. Austria se levanta y se va a la cocina, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.<p>

Suiza está sentado en una de las sillitas de la cocina, con la cabeza agachada, los codos en las rodillas, los ojos cerrados y las manos tapándose las orejas.

Austria se le acerca y le hace una caricia con un dedo en la nuca a lo que el suizo da un salto de un metro y seguro se cae de la silla. El austríaco sonríe otra vez.

—¡Te detesto! —protesta levantándose del suelo—. Te odio te detesto, vete a la mierda, ñalsidjfalksdjflaskdñk... —grita con los ojos cerrados... bien, Austria, veo que no pierdes el toque para ponerle histérico.

El moreno pone la mano en la mejilla y le acaricia hasta ponerle el pelo tras la oreja.

El helvético abre los ojos y con muchísima velocidad, le toma del pañuelo del cuello y le atrae hacia él, besándole en los labios con bastante bastante fuerza.

Austria se deja, sorprendido, claro... Y sin poder hacer nada.

Suiza le empuja un poco soltándole y limpiándose los labios con el dorso de la mano. Mirándole a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

El austríaco le sostiene la mirada con la respiración agitada.

—Agggggh! —medio grita aun frustrado y aun con el ceño fruncido tomándole del pañuelo otra vez.

Austria se le acerca más siguiendo el movimiento como si fuera una correa.

Suiza traga saliva con el ceño fruncido mirándole a los ojos y luego a la boca... le besa otra vez cerrando los ojos y empujándole del cuello hasta recargarle en el refrigerador.

El suizo gruñe un poco cuando el de las gafas se deja y se separa de él, apretando los ojos y manteniéndole apretado por el cuello contra el refrigerador. Abre un ojo lentamente para mirarle.

Austria intenta tomar aire con los ojos cerrados con el corazón acelerado

—No me acusas de ser el único que quiere, si llevas toda la tarde jugando a esto, desde que llegaste —murmura Suiza frunciendo el ceño y empezando a desabrocharle el cinturón.

—Nunca dije que fueras el único —sonríe.

—Me acusas como si fuera ridículo —murmura jalándole del pañuelo sin ninguna delicadeza, hasta la mesita de la cocina.

—Ja, de eso sí soy culpable —responde dejándose intentando que le haga el menor daño posible, sin decirle nada.

Y Suiza se sonroja un poco, vacilando un segundo antes de jalarle hasta la mesa de manera tal que Austria quede agachado sobre ella, panza abajo.

El moreno aprieta los ojos pensando que es un poco humillante, por que además antes le ha dicho que le quiere y todo eso pero, al parecer hay alguien ahí abajo a quien no le importa.

Y Suiza le suelta del cuello al verle apretar los ojos dando dos pasos hacia atrás, con el corazón acelerado, sonrojado e incómodo.

Austria se vuelve a mirarle sin saber queé ocurre.

—Responde sinceramente —murmura poniéndole una mano en la espalda y presionándole contra la mesa.

—Was? —vuelve a dejarse caer contra la mesa.

Suiza le acaricia suave, muy muy suavemente la espalda hasta poner su mano en la cintura. Pone la otra del otro lado y se pone en la posición específica, detrás de él, recargándose un poco en su culo y sosteniendo el firmemente contra la mesa. Traga saliva.

Austria apoya la frente en la mesa, cada vez en más problemas.

—¿Esto te gusta así? —pregunta con voz sorprendentemente lúcida, firme... como cuando habla de finanzas.

Austria suelta una palabrota como respuesta probablemente algo muy en la línea de "maldita sea" una cosa muy suave, pero un taco. El mundo se detiene

Suiza se sonroja con la respuesta agachándose sobre Austria no muy seguro aún de esto. Traga saliva y levanta una mano, acariciándole el hombro.

El moreno aparta la cara hacia el otro lado, sonrojado. El rubio se muerde el labio, sintiendo el corazón más acelerado cada vez y no es precisamente que lo sienta en el cuello o en el pecho sino en otra región bastante más... incómoda. Vacila un segundo antes de bajar una mano hasta su pantalón, desabrochándose el botón y bajándose el cierre, sin soltarle el hombro a Austria, presionándole contra la mesa.

El de las gafas respira agitadamente al oír el sonido sabiendo perfectamente lo que está haciendo, decide quitarse las gafas como único gesto posible, pensando en algo que decir que quizás pueda volver esto un poco más digno.

Suiza sufre un poco, volviendo a pensar que quizás no debería... debatiéndose entre que se lo merece por las fresas, y pensando en el baile también y en lo que le ha dicho.

—Ahí tienes a tu tipo duro, sabe hacer chocolate pero en momentos de fuerza se queda vacilando —se burla Austria mirándole de reojo.

Suiza sorprendentemente suelta algo que sospechosamente parece una risa un poco aliviada, presionándole un poquito más contra la mesa... de manera muy suave.

—El tipo duro es dulce, Österreich... tú lo has dicho, hace chocolate y cura a los enfermos —admite un poco a modo de disculpa.

—Quizás deberías ir y ponerte un traje de enfermera en vez —sigue burlándose notando que esto empieza a no funcionar.

—No tengo trajes de enfermera —responde recargándose sobre él, presionándole contra la mesa y abriéndole el pantalón—. ¿Quieres hacer esto? —pregunta en su oído.

—No parece que vayas a detenerte si acaso digo que no —responde.

Suiza le mira descolocado, poniéndole una mano en la cintura y dándole un beso en el hombro.

—Claro que voy a detenerme.

—Detente —le reta. Suiza se humedece los labios y aprieta los ojos.

—Lo siento —murmura sonrojándose poniendo una mano a cada lado de Austria y empujándose hacia atrás.

El austriaco se incorpora y suspira, el helvético mira al suelo avergonzado, cerrándose el pantalón y organizándose el asunto sin mirar a Austria ni siquiera de reojo.

Austria sí le mira.

—Pensé que... que tú... y parecías estar... —murmura ddespués de unos segundos, sonrojándose más mientras habla, mirando el suelo con toda su atención.

Austria se le acerca y le pone una mano en la barbilla. Cierra sus ojos verdes mientras el moreno le levanta la cara y le besa odiando los problemas de comunicación que tienen.

Suiza le responde el beso, poniéndole las manos en el cuello con suavidad, evidentemente entendiendo algo completamente diferente de toda esta situación.

Después del tiempo adecuado Austria se separa y le toma de la mano.

Suiza le deja, claro, apretándosela un poquito, aun sonrojadillo, mirando al suelo mientras el austríaco toma las fresas y tira de él dirigiéndole a su cuarto, él le sigue, dócilmente.

Suiza no se entera de las fresas, aun entre un poco decepcionado por como acabó lo anterior y terriblemente avergonzado.

Austria cierra la puerta tras de sí y le mira.

Suiza camina hasta la cama de espaldas a Austria y a la puerta, guardándose las manos en los bolsillos, sin saber qué hacer.

—Quieres aun... o... —señala la cama, en uno de esos ratos de incomodidad extrema, sonrojándose más al ver que lo está preguntando.

El moreno se pasa una mano por el pelo tratando de calmarse sin contestar y el rubio se sienta en la cama y suspira, levantando la cara y mirándole.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Suiza vacilando un poco.

Austria suspira.

—Esto debería ser más fácil, yo no sé si todo el mundo tenga todas estas dificultades —confiesa tragando saliva y mirándose las manos.

—Lo que pasa es que no me entiendes —responde acercándose a la cama, Suiza baja la cabeza sintiéndose aun peor con esa repuesta.

—Sólo estaba... sólo pensé que —balbucea pensando que esto está saliendo más allá de fatal.

—O yo no se hacerme entender —agrega Austria.

—¿Qué es lo que no entendí? ¿Que no querías eso? Pero si hasta dijiste... —se lleva las manos a la cabeza y se echa de espaldas en la cama.

El austríaco le mira y se le sube encima, sentándose sobre sus rodillas, el suizo le deja hacer mirándole y mirando las fresas, sonrojándose un poco.

Austria toma una de la fresas quitándole las hojas y se la pone entre los labios a Suiza, quién la toma con los labios, entreabriéndolos un poco.

El austríaco se le acerca para besarle y comérsela.

El rubio se deja, abrazándole y besándole con mayor afectuosidad de la habitual y el moreno no se va a detener ahora, que lo sepáis.

* * *

><p><em>Que no se entere tu mamá de lo que has leído, pero no olvides decirnos que te ha parecido.<em>


	8. Novela erótica, Francia e Inglaterra

**Notas especiales: **_No te olvides de agradecer a Erelbrille su magnífica colaboración en la edición y beteo de este capítulo.**  
><strong>_

**Advertencias en este capítulo:**

**Pareja:** _Francia e Inglaterra  
><em>

**Resumen general: **_¿__Disculpa? ¿Cómo que Inglaterra ha escrito novelas eróticas y el maestro de la persuasión francés no sabía ni de su existencia hasta ahora?__ ¡Y más aún a sabiendas que él sale en ellas!_

* * *

><p><strong>Novela Erótica<strong>

—Déjame, estoy ocupado —protesta Inglaterra tras las constantes quejas del francés que ha ido a visitarle y vuelve a meter la nariz en el libro que está leyendo (escondido en otro tomo).

—Ocupado leyendo un libro secreto y tratando de engañarnos con que lees... —Francia inclina la cabeza tratando de leer que dice el tomo grande.

—¡No estoy leyendo ningún libro secreto! ¡Vete a... cocinar o hacer algo! —grita Inglaterra y esconde contra su pecho ambos tomos—. ¡Vete a tu casa!

—¿Entonces por qué escondes lo que lees? —Francia sonríe.

—No lo estoy escondiendo, vete, vete —le da pataditas en el muslo con el pie al francés, quien se agacha hacia él.

—¿Qué lees?

—Nothing! ¡Vete!

—Tanta insistencia es sospechosa. No será pornografía otra vez, ¿o sí?

—Nooo! —Inglaterra le muestra en un revuelo el tomo manuscrito del grimorio. Francia levanta las cejas y sonríe.

—Pornografía entonces... Tsk Tsk Tsk

—¡Qué no es pornografía!

—Si no fuera pornografía me habrías dejado ver, cher... Y no te sonrojarías con la idea.

—¡Te lo he dejado ver!

—Non, me has papaloteado en la cara una cosa que parecía un libro... Bien podía ser una novela erótica escrita por tu puño y letra.

—¡YO NO ESCRIBO NOVELAS EROTICAS! —Inglaterra se sonroja de muerte.

—Uh! —Francia sonríe malignamente—. Basta una negación en ese tono para que empiece a buscarlas.

—No! ¡NO BUSQUES NADA! ¡NO BUSQUES NADA! —El inglés suelta ambos libros al suelo, tirándosele encima. Francia se ríe abrazándole.

—Novelas eróticas, Angleterre... ¿En serio?

—Nooooo —Inglaterra intenta taparle la boca al mayor y huir de su mirada. Francia se ríe divertido.

—Y... —tapado de boca, se mueve un poco—...arme a mí pervertido.

—¡Shut up, es mentira, shutthehellup! —sigue tapándole la boca al francés y éste se ríe otra vez, sacando la lengua.

—AAAAh! —Inglaterra aparta las manos.

—Puedo apostar a que hay un francés maligno en ellas —Sigue abrazándole de la cintura.

—¡NO HAY NADA FRANCÉS EN NINGUNA! —miente el menor—. ¡POR QUE NO HAY NINGUNA! —añade demasiado tarde intentando soltarse.

—¡Así que son varias! —a Francia le brillan los ojos, sin soltar al inglés —. No sé cómo llegamos hasta aquí sin que yo me enterara...

—¡De dónde sacas que son varias si digo que no hay ninguna! —Insiste Inglaterra, escandalizado.

—Me pregunto donde las escondes... Voy a tener que llevar a cabo una búsqueda exhaustiva...

—¡QUE NO BUSQUES NADA! —Inglaterra se revuelve de nuevo.

—Si no quieres que busque... muéstramelas.

—No... no hay... nada que... mostrar... —vacila el menor.

—¡Claro que hay, y son varias! —le brillan otra vez los ojos: un Francia genuinamente emocionado.

—Bloody no! Bloody hell! Noo! —lloriquea Inglaterra. El mayor sonríe acercándose a él y dándole un beso donde se deje, que debe ser algo así como su oreja o el pelo porque está escondiéndose.

—Sigo genuinamente impresionado de que no me haya enterado de esto antes...

—¡No hay nada de qué enterarte, shut up you git!

—Las más profundas fantasías de Angleterre... y con el don que tienes para escribir.

—Noesnadadeeso —chillido inglés al que se le acercan y le besan en la comisura de los labios.

—Waaaaah —grita Inglaterra y empuja a Francia del sofá, saliendo de encima, llevándose el grimorio de camino y acabando encerrado en el sótano aún gritando, aunque quizás no termine encerrado en el sótano, puesto que Francia grita antes de que se vaya...

—Voy a buscar entre tus cosas...

—¡Iiiiiiiiih! —grita el inglés dejando el grimorio en el sótano y volviendo a salir, HISTERICO mientras Francia sube las escaleras hacia el desván. Inglaterra le sigue corriendo como si la vida le fuera en ello a la vez que el francés sonríe tarareando una canción y empezando a buscar por ahí... cuando el inglés le SALTA encima para tirarle al suelo. Así que los dos se caen y ruedan por el suelo

—Aaaaaaah... —grito de niña.

—¡No busques nada!

—¡Muéstramelos!

—¡No hay nada que mostrar!

—Bien, vale... no los buscaré... pero quítate de encima mío que me estás arrugando la camisa —"protesta" Francia... e inocente el que le crea.

—¡No hay nada que buscar! ¡No revuelvas mis cosas! —el inglés se aparta un poco, sonrojado aún. Francia sonríe.

—Vaaaaale, vale... lo que tú digas.

Inglaterra se incomoda un poco y refunfuña arreglándose la ropa.

—¿No tenías algo que hacer en otro lado? ¿En el sótano con magia?

—¡No si tú estás revolviéndolo todo!

—No estoy revolviendo nada, no seas dramático —el galo se levanta mirando todo a su alrededor mientras Inglaterra le mira nervioso. Luego da unos pasos con las manos en la espalda.

—¿Y cuando escribiste estas novelas?

—Hace mu... ¡NO ESCRIBI NOVELAS DE ESAS! —se corrige.

—¿¡No las habré leído ya con un seudónimo tuyo, o si?!

—NO! ¡Of course nunca se publicaron! —grita el inglés como si hubiera sido una ofensa pensarlo siquiera.

—¿Por? ¿No son buenas?

—¡noexisten!

—Deja de negar absurdamente su existencia.

—Pero es que... —responde el británico, avergonzado. Francia le mira y se muerde el labio e Inglaterra se revuelve.

—Mon dieu... ¿desde cuándo eres tan adorable? —protesta acercándosele y extendiéndole una mano.

—Eh?

—Eres lindo... Tus caras,

Inglaterra frunce el ceño y le empuja.

—No te burles.

—No me estoy burlando... Ven acá.

—No! —protesta el inglés, aún muy nervioso.

—Veeeeen.

—¡No es NO! Bloody hell! —protesta apretado los ojos y dando un mini pasito hacia el mayor.

—Hombreee... No voy a hacerte nada.

—Sí lo harás, te burlas de mí y dices mentiras —se sonroja más mientras sigue en la negación, mirándole de arriba abajo.

—¿Cuales mentiras? —pregunta Francia acercándose él un poquito.

—Mentiras sobre las cosas que escribo.

—Non, digo la verdad que incomoda... nada más —sonríe Francia, acercándose más al menor.

—Es... Yo no... Shut up!

—¿Cómo podemos negociar este asunto?

—¡NO es negociable!

—Non? ¿Ni un poquito negociable? —Francia se acerca más y levanta una mano poniéndosela en el cuello al inglés.

—NOOO! —histérico de nuevo.

—Vale, vale... calma —el mayor sonríe acercándose más a Inglaterra, invadiendo su espacio vital. El otro intenta separarse, mas le abrazan de la cintura con la otra mano, por lo que se aparta hacia el otro lado.

—¿Podrías dejar de bailar?

—¡No, suéltame!

—Podrías contarme cómo es el personaje francés —susurra levantando la mano del cuello y hundiéndosela en el corto cabello rubio.

—No hay ningún personaje francés —chilla el menor, temblando e intentando apartarse torpemente otra vez.

—¿Es el malo y el más sensual? —pregunta sonriendo, sin ceder mucho para que se aparte.

—NOOO! —Inglaterra intenta apartarse y empujarle y seguramente acaba cayéndose por culpa de unas cajas, con lo que se van al suelo los dos otra vez, porque Francia no va a soltarle. Inglaterra repta por entre sus brazos como una serpiente intentando girar o cualquier cosa.

—Espera, esperaaa.

—Waaaaah —sigue intentando soltarse y escapar. Francia forcejea y termina plantándole un beso donde sea, que no es el lugar adecuado, puesto que Inglaterra forceja más

—Eh, eh... Angleterre!

—Waaaaah —más lloriqueos.

—Mon dieu! ¡Eres como un gato mojado!

—Ytúdicesmentirasparamolestar meeee.

—¡No estoy diciendo nada! —protesta el mayor.—¡Dame un beso!

—No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Sólo quieres molestarme!

—Non, quiero besarte.

—Yo no quierooooooo .

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque no! ¿Si te los muestro me dejas? —negocia el inglés. Bravo, Inglaterra.

—Oui! —Francia deja de moverse y no le suelta.

—Es... Está bien, suéltame —Inglaterra traga saliva, sin mirarle y el mayor le suelta. El inglés se levanta incómodo y se humedece los labios, vacilando. Francia le sonríe, levantándose también.

—¿En serio vas a mostrármelo? —Pregunta el francés, ilusionado.

—¿Qué vamos a cenar? —Inglaterra finge no saber de qué le habla yendo hacia la trampilla para bajar.

—Escargot —no se mueve

—Ah, qué mierda, odio el escargot y además es muy lento de hacer —protesta el menor y Francia sigue sin moverse.

—No odias el escargot...

—Si lo odio. Es asqueroso —responde y le mira—. Come on, aún hay que comprar los caracoles.

—Y mostrarme tus novelas, antes que nada.

—Eh... No sé de qué me hablas —Dice el menor, empezando a bajar.

Francia sigue sin moverse.

—Come on, la cocina y todo eso... Abajo... —señala el inglés, riéndose un poco para bromear.

—Mais oui, pero te espero aquí.

—No, no, venga, yo no voy a hacer escargot —replica.

—Non, pero vas a traerme tus novelas.

—No sé de qué hablas, France... ¡Vamos, no puedes quedarte aquí!

—Voy a quedarme hasta que me muestres las novelas eróticas de las que llevamos dos horas hablando.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos.

—¡Están en Glasgow, no puedo mostrártelas porque no las tengo aquí —prueba

—Oh, Glasgow... hace tiempo que no voy allá.

—¡No vamos a ir a Glasgow ahora!

El francés se encoge de hombros.

—Iré yo y las buscaré... creo que tienes más cosas secretas allá.

—¡No vas a ir a Glasgow tú solo! —exclama Inglaterra.

—Quedamos en que si me las mostrabas las dejaría de buscar.

El inglés aprieta los ojos de nuevo.

—¡Sé razonable! ¡Son las nueve de la noche, no es hora de ir a Glasgow!

—¿Y cuando entonces, mon amour?

—¡Otro día!

—Oh, non... non, non —Francia niega con la cabeza y se ríe —, no vas a saltarme con que "otro día", tú has quedado formalmente en que me lo mostrarías, ahora me lo mostrarás. ¿A qué hora llegaremos a Glasgow si nos vamos ahora?

—Tarde... Habría que cruzar el país y... Ahí hace mucho frío y no sé si tengo nada de comer y... ¡No se puede ir ahora!

—Bien, compraremos algo en el camino...

—¡France, sé razonable! —protesta.

—Soy perfectamente razonable y estoy perfectamente consciente de lo tramposo que eres.

—¡Esto no es trampa! Yo nunca dije cuando.

—Bien, para eso estoy yo, para decir que HOY voy a ir a Glasgow a revisar TODO lo que encuentre allá.

—No!

—¿Cómo no?

—¡No, no vas a ir a Glasgow, es mi casa y no tienes llaves!

Francia se ríe

—Cumple tu parte del trato, Angleterre...

El nombrado se incomoda porque ha dicho que no los tiene ahí y ahora no puede decir que era mentira, pero ir a Glasgow...

—¿Entonces?

—Ve... Abajo —Inglaterra se incomoda sin mirarle, sonrojado. Francia sonríe.

—Bien, es agradable que nos entendamos...

Inglaterra le mira fijamente, nervioso esperando que baje y cuando Francia baja las escaleras y pasa por su lado, le mira, sonrojándose más.

Francia sonríe rozándole al pasar pero sin tocarle realmente.

—I hate you! —chilla al sentirlo.

—Nah, en lo absoluto —El francés le sonríe mirándole mientras baja las escaleras e Inglaterra se va para arriba corriendo.

Francia le mira hasta que desaparece y luego se busca una silla y una revista, trayéndola junto a la trampilla y sentándose a leer.

Inglaterra espera dos minutos y luego saca la cabeza tímidamente por la trampilla para espiar si está ahí.

Francia está ahí, en efecto, echado en una silla, con los pies subidos en los últimos escalones de la escalerilla, leyendo un libro.

Inglaterra se sonroja y esconde un poco la cabeza... Luego vuelve a sacarla mientras Francia pasa la hoja con calma... quiero aclarar que está leyendo el libro desde la mitad.

—Nnn... —protesta Inglaterra muy nervioso. Francia levanta la vista y le mira. Sonríe y vuelve a bajar la vista, con lo que el británico se sonroja y se esconde rápidamente, demasiado tarde.

Francia se ríe en silencio, buscando el párrafo en donde se quedó

Y por fin, Inglaterra se resigna... Tras un ratito de cajas moviéndose y cosas cambiando de lugar, el inglés aparece en las escaleras con cuatro tomos delgados encuadernados en cuero rojo... Y a Francia le brillan los ojos ENCANTADO. Inglaterra se sonroja automáticamente.

El francés se levanta cerrando el libro que tiene en las manos y colocándolo encima de la silla y el inglés vacila dando un paso atrás asustado y se abraza a los tomos.

—¿Vamos a la sala... por un poco de vino, bien?

—Nnn... —lloriquea un poco el inglés, abrazándose más fuerte. Francia le sonríe, humedeciéndose los labios y tomando una decisión. Le abraza un poquito de los hombros.

Inglaterra abre los ojos como platos y se abraza más fuerte, temblando.

—No voy a burlarme, cher... me ilusionan tus libros —indica Francia dulcemente, empujándole para que vayan hacia la sala. Inglaterra anda vacilando, con los libros abrazado como si la vida le fuera en ello y el francés tararea algo acariciándole la espalda hasta llegar al sillón. Le abraza de la cintura.

—No, no... ¡Suelta! —pide apretando los ojos.

Francia se acerca al menor y le besa en los labios, y éste le besa con necesidad. El mayor le toma del cuello y le besa más intensamente, mucho más intensamente, haciendo que se recueste en el sillón.

Inglaterra suelta un poco lo tomos, dejándose guiar, y Francia... Ignora los libros completamente profundizando el beso y acariciándole la cintura con delicadeza.

El inglés le devuelve el beso sintiéndose mejor. Francia le empuja los brazos intentando que suelte los libros, pero sin tomarlos, hundiéndole una mano en el pelo y efectivamente Inglaterra los suelta, siguiéndole.

Francia olvida por completo los libros empezando a quitarle la camisa.

Pues entonces el inglés se olvida del mundo entero

Finalmente... después de un rato de adoración mutua y buenos movimientos de Francia, el francés se deeeja caer como siempre encima de Inglaterra, y le abraza en silencio hasta que ambos han recuperado bastante el aliento. Sonríe coquetamente antes de separarse un poquito y besarle la mejilla. Inglaterra sonríe cerrando los ojos, relajado.

—Creo que no voy a hacer escargot.

—Mejor. Lo odio.

—Merde... sólo por eso quería prepararlos.

—Que te den, Darling —responde Inglaterra antes de darle un beso.

—Non, merci... ahora estoy muy cansado —Francia se ríe acurrucándose un poco y pasándole una mano por el pelo —. Al final ya no tomamos vino.

—Yo aún estoy hambriento, puedes tomarlo mientras como algo.

—Yo también tengo hambre... ahora te prepararé algo —Francia le besa el cuello al inglés, acariciándole un poco con la barbita —, y luego tenemos un postre...

—¿Lo tenemos? —Inglaterra le mira jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

—Es... un postre intelectual —sonríe Francia hundiéndole la nariz en el cuello. El inglés frunce el ceño aún sin entender. El francés le besuquea un poco el cuello y termina por besarle en los labios con tranquilidad, recreándose un poco, hasta que finalmente se separa y sonríe.

—Tengo cuatro libros para leer...

Inglaterra se deja besar laaaaanguidamente y se tensa de nuevo con eso en sólo un instante. Francia, que sigue encima suyo, baja una mano y busca a tientas en el suelo uno de los libros. Lo toma.

El inglés traga saliva y aparta la mirada, sonrojándose.

—Eh... tranquilizate, Angleterre... prometo que no voy a burlarme, ¿bien?

A pesar de las palabras del francés, Inglaterra tiembla un poco aún mirando a un punto a lo lejos en el salón. Francia se acomoda un poco encima del inglés, y recargando el libro en su pecho, lo abre, leyendo el título.

"Contabilidad"

—Quoi?

Pasa a la siguiente hoja, donde hay un montón de columnas de números, en una disposición exacta de cuatro cifras por columna con un espacio entre ellos, escritos en una caligrafía complicada y recargada. Francia frunce el ceño y le mira a la cara.

Inglaterra traga saliva.

—Es un código —susurra.

—¿Escribiste una novela en código? —pregunta el francés, incrédulo.

—¡Es MUY secreto! —protesta el inglés, sonrojado—. ¡Tú siempre revolvías todos mis diarios!

Francia sonríe.

—Pues claro que los revolvía y los leía, gracias a Dios, porque si no me habría quedado siempre con la idea de que me detestabas...

—¡TE DETESTO! —chilla Inglaterra, no vaya a ser que se le olvide. Francia sonríe levantando la cabeza y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Lee..

—What?

—Que me leas lo que dice aquí.

—W-Where? —el inglés vacila incorporándose un poco todavía mirando hacia otro lado.

—Pues en el libro, Angleterre.. ¡cuál es el título de la historia, quiero que me la leas!

—Me? ¿En voz... voz alta? —Vacila de nuevo, nervioso.

—Oui, claro —sonríe Francia, recargando la cabeza en el pecho del inglés.

—No, no, no... yo dije que te los mostraría, no que te los leería, eso no estaba en el trato.

—Por favor, mostrarme esto es ridículo... para mí no dice nada. Tienes que leérmelos.

—Ah, haberlo pensado antes —el inglés sigue muy nervioso.

—¡Ni siquiera sé si esto es lo que me prometiste que era! Non, non...¡léeme los libros!

—NO! ¡No están en código por nada!

—¡Pero... pero si son novelas eróticas, no puedes nada más mostrármelas, tienes que leérmelas! —protesta Francia.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Pues porque son novelas eróticas que escribiste tú! —le mira a los ojos verdes—, es como... lo que TODA la vida desee encontrar entre tus cosas.

—¡Es como lo que NUNCA he querido que encontraras! ¡Ya es mucho que sepas que existen! —Contesta el inglés, buscando su ropa.

—Nononono... venga, Angleterre, léemelas. ¿Qué quieres a cambio? —pregunta Francia sin dejar que el menor se vaya muy lejos.

—¿A... A ca... cambio?

—Oui. Tienes, TIENES que leérmelos —le mira. Inglaterra tiene un escalofrio y se revuelve mientras se viste. Francia recoge los cuatro libros del suelo y los abraza contra sí, empezando a buscar su ropa, por si tiene que huir con ellos en las manos. El inglés le mira.

—What are you doing!? —se tensa ahora ya con los calzoncillos puestos.

—No voy a irme de aquí sin los documentos. Pues... nada, estoy buscando mi ropa.

—¡Suelta mis libros!

Francia niega con la cabeza y los abraza más fuerte, levantándose, al igual que Inglaterra.

—¡Suéltalos!—Grita Inglaterra, acercándose y tomándolos con las manos, muy nervioso.

—Non... non —Francia niega con la cabeza otra vez y da un paso atrás, apretándolos contra sí, intentando que los suelte —, tienes que jurarme que me los vas a leer.

—NO! ¡Devuélvemelos! —tira de ellos histérico.

—Non, non... ¡dime que vas a leérmelos! —dice Francia y los aprieta nervioso porque sabe que es muy probable que pierda este juego... pero, son novelas eróticas, escritas por Inglaterra... quizás es capaz de dejar que le arranque incluso un dedo por ellas —, ¿qué quieres a cambio?

—No! ¡Dámelos! ¡Dámelos! No! —tira el inglés, más fuerte abrazándose a los libros, también intentando apartarle de manera irracional.

—Nooooooon! Non! S'il vous plaît! ¿Qué quieres a cambio? Dime... lo que sea —otro irracional, moviéndose y forcejeando para que los suelte.

—Nothing! ¡Los voy a quemar! ¡Nunca debí escribirlos en primer lugar!

—Noooon! NON! ¡No los quemes! ¡Léemelos, Angleterre... s'il vous plaaaaaît! —esto nos evoca a Francia de diez años suplicándole que le deje acompañarle a algún sitio o a que le acompañara a alguno que le daba miedo.

—No! No! ¡No quiero, no quiero! —Inglaterra de diez años también intentando quitarselos con sucias artimañas que pueden incluir morderle.

—Noooon! Aaaay! —grito de niña — Non, s'il vous plaaaaaaaît... —Francia lloriquea intentando hacerse bolita y cubrir los libros, aguantando bastante más de lo que aguantaría habitualmente —. ¡Suéltalooos! ¡No vas a quemarlos! ¡Léemelos! ¡Léemelos! ¡Tú dijiste que me los mostrarías!

—¡Pero no que los leería! ¡Suéltalooooos! —Inglaterra le da patadas varias. Francia forcejea y termina logrando hacerse bolita en el suelo contra el sillón, con los libros aún prensados entre los brazos como si la vida le fuera en ello e Inglaterra que sólo lleva calzoncillos, intenta quitárselos a toda costa, logrando recuperar uno.

—Noooon! ¡Dámelo! —chilla Francia como si le hubieran arrancado una pierna, porque para él son UN TESORO.

—NOOOOO! ¡Son míos!—grita Inglaterra intentando quitarle los otros mientras se maldice por haber bajado cuatro y no solo uno.

—¡Léemelos, te he dicho que te daré lo que quieras a cambio! —chilla Francia de regreso, defendiendo los libros con enorme maestría, llevándose seguro rasguños y golpes en el intento.

—¡No quiero nada a cambio, git! —más patadas inglesas.

—Aaaaah! —protesta el francés haciéndose bolita y... joder, ¡es que Inglaterra patea fuerte!

El inglés echa el que ha conseguido por encima del sillón para que Francia no lo alcance y tener las manos libres.

—¡Basta, basta! Deja de pegarme —Francia dice que ordena, yo digo que suplica...

—¡Pues dámelos! —replica el menor, histérico, intentando que los suelte.

—Noon! ¡Tienes que leérmelos, quiero saber que dicen!

—¡Y yo no quiero que lo sepas! —chilla el inglés.

—Si no me los lees, voy a IMAGINARME que dicen... y créeme, lo que sea que me pueda imaginar es seguramente peor que lo que has escrito.

—NOOOOO!

—¡Léeme lo que dice! ¡Te prometí que no me burlaría!

—But... but... —lloriquea. Hoy Inglaterra lloriquea mucho porque de veras que esto le da vergüenza, en realidad a mi no me extraña que se la dé... pero es que Francia NO va a dejar que se salga con la suya.

—S'il vous plaaaît —susurra —, ¡me da muuucha ilusión que me los leas! ¡Pídeme algo a cambio!

—Es que no quiero... —explica el menor. Francia saca la cabeza de la bolita y le mira acongojado. Inglaterra le mira de mismo modo.

—Sólo un poco... s'il vous plaît...

—Es que...

—Enséñame a leer tus números.

—¡AUN MENOS!

—Entonces léeme lo que dice.

—Pero es que yo...

—Es que nada, Angleterre... venga. ¡Soy yo!

—¡Precisamente! —protesta Inglaterra y luego se lleva las manos a la boca.

—Oh, así que tienes algo que ocultarme a mí —Francia se incorpora un poquito aún sin soltar los libros, claro.

—No! I mean... YES... I MEAN NO! I mean... shutthehellup!

—Léemelos —pide.

—¡Ni siquiera tenías que saber que existían!

—Pero ya lo sé y no pasa nada... has pasado más tiempo golpeándome y ni siquiera sabes por qué. ¡Me gusta que hayas escrito esto!

—¡Qué va a gustarte! —frustrado.

—Pues claro que me gusta, me gusta como escribes. Y que tú hayas escrito esto, es... —se lo piensa—, es como conocer otra parte tuya, una oculta y diferente... y cuando llevas queriendo a alguien por dos mil años y encuentras algo nuevo...

Inglaterra le mira incomodillo por lo de quererle por dos mil años e incrédulo por lo de nuevo.

—¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo?

—Es que es secreto... —insiste.

—¡Puede ser un secreto compartido!

—¡Ya no es un secreto si te lo cuento!

—De hecho ya no es secreto porque ya lo sé.

—¿L-L-L-Lo sabes? —Inglaterra entra en pánico. Francia le mira unos instantes y sonríe de lado.

—Oui.

Con esto, el inglés da un paso atrás.

—No es necesario que entres en pánico...

—¿Qué es lo que sabes? —pregunta el menor, con la respiración agitada, mirándole muy asustado.

—Pues el secreto —el francés mira los libros.

—What? —se sonroja. Francia sonríe.

—Así que mejor me lo lees.

Inglaterra se sonroja más y da otro paso atrás vacilando.

—NO!

—Es un buen personaje...

—What?

Francia se encoge de hombros y se le acerca. Inglaterra se asusta más dando un par de pasos hacia atrás y vamos mal por este camino... por lo que Francia suspira detectándolo.

—Angleterre... ¡no sé ningún secreto, pero quiero saberlo!

—¡Pero me molestarás con ello!

—Non —niega con la cabeza y pone cara de inocente.

—¡Estabas haciéndolo ahora!

—¡Estaba intentando averiguar el secreto!

—Pero... —Se siente su desconsuelo.

—¡Ya te dije que me pidas algo a cambio!

—Tú me... Tú... Si yo... Yo...

—Oui? —le mira inclinando la cabeza.

—Aaaaargh! —protesta el inglés, apretando los ojos y negando con la cabeza.

—Yo haré lo que diga.

—What? —se sonroja más.

—Venga —Francia se pasa una mano por el pelo y se agacha, recogiendo su camisa—, sabes a qué me refiero.

—NO! I do not know!

—Intúyelo... venga. Ven acá a leerme.

Inglaterra da otro paso atrás y Francia suspira sentándose en el sillón. El inglés se acerca para recoger el tomo que le ha quitado antes, para recuperarlo

—Venga, Angleterre. No voy a burlarme y voy a hacer lo que diga sin mencionar de dónde lo he sacado... ¿qué más quieres a cambio? —negocia.

—No... No quiero que... No son de ese... Tipo —susurra.

—Entonces cuéntame de qué tipo son, también lo haré... —sonríe.

—No, no... No es... No... No es lo que te estás imaginando.

Francia suspira.

—¿Entonces? Ese es justo el peligro, créeme... yo me estoy imaginando un MONTÓN de cosas.

—You bloody wanker! —Inglaterra aprieta los ojos.

—Venga, Angleterre... ¡quién en esta tierra te rogaría por media hora a que le leyeras esto! Anda... sólo a mí me interesa, y sólo a mí me gusta, en vez de padecerlo, siéntete halagado.

—¡Cualquiera que quisiera burlarse también estaría muy interesado!

—Non, no es el mismo interés.

—Uno —cede Inglaterra a regañadientes y se sonroja de nuevo. Francia sonríe como niño con juguete nuevo, realmente muy feliz.

—S-Sólo... Uno. ¡Y con condiciones! —exige el inglés.

—¿Cuáles condiciones?

Inglaterra se va hacia las butacas moviéndolas y poniendo dos, espalda contra espalda, junto a la chimenea.

—Primero vas a hacer la cena y vas a hacer una cosa buena mientras yo preparo los códigos para leer fluidamente.

Francia sonríe encantado poniéndose de pie y hay que decir que sigue desnudo... y que aún abraza los libros.

—Bien, ¿qué quieres cenar?

—Fish and chips —le mira de arriba abajo—. Dos, vas a vestirte. Del todo. Y a dejar que yo me vista también —pide/exige sonrojado y con los ojos apretados.

—Oui, oui —asiente sonriendo e Inglaterra va a comer un MUY buen fish and chips.

—Tres —levanta tres dedos—. Va a ser así. Tú te sentaras ahí y yo ahí —señala las butacas que ha movido—. No vas a hacer ningún sonido, no vas casi ni a respirar. No quiero saber que existes ni que estás aquí. Si te noto pararé de leer inmediatamente. Of course no vas a verme mientras leo ni yo voy a verte a ti y mucho menos vas a tocarme —añade. El francés hace cara de angelito.

—Pero... sería más... ¡sería mejor si estuviéramos abrazados!

—NO —contradice, taxativo.

—Vale, vale... silencioso, sin verte ni tocarte. Te pasas demasiado tiempo en la vida prohibiéndome que te toque...

—Shut up —Inglaterra se sonroja de nuevo—. Cuatro. Voy a estar bebiendo Whiskey. Del mío. Y no, no te voy a dar y voy a beber tanto como se me antoje —"y tanto como necesite" añade para sí mismo.

—Oh, ¡¿no me vas a dar?! —carita de cachorro.

—No. Alguien tiene que mantenerse sobrio.

—¿Un vasito pequeño con hielo? —pregunta Francia sonriendo un poco de lado.

—Cinco. Puedo parar de leer en el momento en que se me antoje. Sin reclamos ni explicaciones. Leeré hasta donde crea conveniente y ya. Si me duermo, no me despertarás para que lea más. Si los libros o lo que hay escrito salen de esta casa de cualquier manera consistirá una inmediata declaración de guerra.

Francia abre la boca impresionado.

—Pero... venga, Angleterre... ¡no puedes dejar de leer en una parte interesante! ¡Te conozco, eres capaz de abrir el libro y leer una palabra y luego callarte!

El acusado se revuelve porque ésa era su idea.

—Yo opino que debes leer uno de los libros.

—Una de las historias. No te voy a leer el libro entero. Sólo una.

—Bien, una historia entera a cambio de la cena y... ¿no quieres nada más?

Inglaterra frunce el ceño y aparta la mirada.

—Nunca más vas a hablarme de esto, para nada. Harás como que no pasó en adelante y olvidarás la existencia del resto.

—No volveré... a hablar de esto, vale, haremos como que no pasó —Aunque su humilde servidora piensa que se echará a llorar con la última condición.

Inglaterra asiente con la cabeza y le mira. Francia se le acerca y le besa en los labios, con los libros abrazados aún, cuando lo que iba a hacer e inglés era sellar el trato con un apretón de manos.

Pero esto es Francia... e Inglaterra. Las cosas se sellan con besos.

Aun así, Inglaterra aprovecha la cercanía para quitarle los libros y esta vez Francia si deja que se los quite sonriendo al separarse.

—Bien, haré la cena... pero no puedes empezar a beber antes de cenar.

—¡Tú no pones condiciones!

—Pero tú no te puedes pones borracho como una cuba antes de empezar a leer... —protesta el francés de regreso, poniéndose los pantalones.

—Pues mala suerte.

Francia se levanta poniéndose la camisa.

—Si acaso no terminas de leerme la historia, vas a arrepentirte.

—Why?

—Sellamos el trato con un beso y el trato incluía que tú me leerías una historia completa —mira fijamente al menor.

—Puede estar inacabada o con final abierto.

—Bien, busca una entera a menos que quieras realmente romper el pacto que hicimos.

—"Busca una entera" —le imita e inglés en falsete medio ñañaña—. ¿Acaso quiere el Lord también elegir la época?

Francia levanta las cejas.

—¿Hay de diferentes... épocas?

Inglaterra se sonroja.

—Shut up!

Francia sonríe MUY discretamente, cayendo en la cuenta.

—Elige tu favorita...

—¡Era una burla!

—El Lord disfrutaría ampliamente una de piratas... —sentencia Francia, girándose hacia la cocina.

—Pira... Capullo —Inglaterra aprieta los ojos porque ésas son las peores—. Y yo era CORSARIO —grita.

—Eras el mejor pirata del mundo, Angleterre... —suelta Francia, levantando un brazo, como si trajera una espada, metiéndose a la cocina.

Inglaterra se acaba de vestir y mira los libros, eligiendo el que le interesa mientras vuelve a esconder los otros tres a buen recaudo en el desván y vuelve a bajar con una pluma y una libreta haciendo cálculos con los números para poder descifrar al menos las líneas generales de la historia. A medida que empieza a leerla y se acuerda, se consigue una botella de ron desde YA.

Francia se amarra el pelo y de MUUUUUUUY buen humor, prepara un EXCELENTE fish and chips (cual si pudiera quedarle mal en ocasiones...). Abre una botella de vino, se toma la mitad mientras cocina y prepara una mesa digna del Maxims... con fish and chips.

Después de un rato no tan corto, se va a buscar a Inglaterra a la sala, sonriendo, y le encuentra sonrojado de muerte y rodeado de papeles en mitad del sofá.

—La cena está lista, mon amour... —declara, e Inglaterra da un salto de aquellos cerrándolo y escondiéndolo todo como si acabaran de pillarle... Masturbándose o algo así.

—Ehhh... Angleterre?

—Vengo... Vengo. Ya vengo —toma un par de tragos más de ron antes de seguirle. Francia sonríe mirándole de reojo y sin decir nada más.

—Te hice el mejor fish and chips que probarás en AAAAAÑOS... o meses, o días... si decides cambiar de opinión.

—Detesto tu fish and chips —susurra el menor, sonrojado.

—Qué vas a detestarlo... ¿cómo va la traducción? —pregunta mirándole a ver si cambia en algo la expresión por la mesa tan arreglada. Inglaterra se sonroja más con esa pregunta, ignorando automáticamente cualquier otra cosa, incluida la mesa. Francia suspira esperando a que se siente y sirviéndole el plato.

—Caaaalma, calma.

Inglaterra se sienta sin mirarle y se revuelve un poco mirando toda la mesa, levanta una ceja pero no dice nada... y ya no hablemos de cuando nota el aspecto del pescado. Francia sonríe de lado, mirándole con atención

—No sabes preparar el fish and chips —protesta tomando una patata que está absolutamente perfecta.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Para estar dentro de tus estándares habría de estar quemado y asqueroso.

—¡No es verdad! —protesta el británico—. Pero es demasiado... demasiado... —busca algún defecto sin encontrarlo, mientras come—. French —decide.

—Demasiado perfecto para ti —Francia sonríe.

—So much french is not so much perfect!

—Pues decirle al fish and chips "french", me parece un buen cumplido —sonríe.

—Bah.

El francés sonríe comiendo un trozo de pescado en silencio.

—¿Y ya sabes que vas a leer? —pregunta después de un ratito.

—Yes —sonrojo automático.

—¿Es de piratas?

—Yes...

Francia sonríe.

—Me gustan mucho las historias de piratas.

Inglaterra traga saliva mientras sigue comiendo, nada convencido con este asunto.

—Tranquilo, Cher... Todo va a estar bien.

—Estoy tranquilo —miente rojo como un tomate.

Francia le sonríe sabiendo bien que si algo no está, es tranquilo. Inglaterra le echa una miradita sonrojándose más y sigue comiendo en silencio.

Francia come más rápido de lo habitual, nerviosito... Anticipando el cuento e Inglaterra se recrea comiendo las patatas una a una para alargarlo, para exasperación del francés.

Y tomando bastante vino aún con la perspectiva, pensando si no será mejor leer otra historia o si acaso hay alguna manera de hacer que a Francia se le olvide todo este asunto.

—¿No quieres tú más vino? —pregunta y decide emborracharle a ver si así no se entera.

—Oui, Merci —le acerca la copa y yo pienso, querido, le faltan como otras dos botellas para emborracharse lo suficiente para no acordarse.

Inglaterra le llena la copa hasta que casi desborda y con ello Francia se ríe.

—¿Ahora ahorras esfuerzo físico? Dos copas servidas al precio de una...

—Yeah... ¿por qué no te la acabas de un golpe y me obligas a servirte otra igual?

—Oh, Cher... Non, Merci. Quiero estar lúcido para escuchar tu historia —sonríe e Inglaterra se sonroja otra vez.

—No podrás decir nada, ¿me oyes? Ni reírte ni respirar ni nada —le recuerda.

—Por qué no tomas tú un poco más para que no te enteres de cuando respiro...

Inglaterra se lo piensa y asiente, acercándole la copa pensando que aún no está lo bastante borracho para que le dé igual si Francia oye eso.

—Aunque agradecería bastante el que no exageraras... Quiero que me leas una historia, no que balbucees cosas sin sentido mientras lloras por la independencia del garçón.

—¡No es con la independencia! —protesta el inglés.

—Ah, Non?

—No, es antes... es... ya lo veras, shutup, odio esto.

—A mí me ENCANTA —sonrisa —, encontraré la manera de compensarte.

El menor aprieta los ojos y se sonroja más porque eso no le ayuda.

—Bien, te compensare en la cama si es lo que quieres —sonrisa maligna.

—¡No quiero eso, no he dicho eso!

—Pero lo has pensado... —Francia sonríe más

—¡No es verdad!

Francia se ríe más y le cierra un ojo.

—Shut up —protesta.

—¿Ya terminas de comer, Mon amour? ¿O quieres alargar aún más la trágica agonía hacia tu inevitable destino?

—¿Estas... ansioso? —pregunta el ingés de vuelta, en un tono que le incomoda a sí mismo.

—¿Ansioso? —Francia sonríe de lado e Inglaterra se sonroja aun más.

—Olvídalo.

—Oui, sí lo estoy.

Inglaterra se revuelve.

—Claro que lo estoy, no sé de hecho cómo es que seguimos hablando aquí.

El inglés aparta la mirada y carraspea vacilando aún.

—¿Tú no estarías ansioso?

—No, you're a bloody wanker. Nnnnn —protesta Inglaterra dando pataditas histéricas y mordiéndose el dedo meñique.

—Tú estarías ansioso si fuera algo que te interesara...

—Por eso eres un wanker, te interesan esas cosas.

—Claro que me interesan.

—You... pervert.

—Oui.

Francia después de un rato, finalmente se levanta e Inglaterra le mira con pánico.

—Bien... Vamos a la sala.

El menor baja la cabeza y se sonroja de nuevo, lentamente se levanta como ganado que llevan al matadero.

—He visto gente yendo al patíbulo con mejor cara.

—Tengo que lavar los platos —le muestra un dedo.

—Te ayudo...

—No. Ve y... ¡No! —chillido histérico—. ¡Lávalos tú!

—Non, yo sólo no los voy a lavar.

—¿Por qué no?

Francia mira a Inglaterra a los ojos fijamente pensando que la última vez que lavó unos platos fue hace un montón de tiempo. El inglés sigue incómodo porque de hecho está tratando de perder tiempo, pero no quiere lavar los platos con él porque implica estar demasiado cerca.

—Acompáñame...

Inglaterra le mira de reojo en una postura sumisa. Francia le sonríe.

—Ahora te alcanzo en la sala...

—Eh?

—Ve a la sala, yo los lavo. Relájate.

—A la... Hum... —Inglaterra se va hacia allí nervioso y empieza a buscar la botella de whiskey, preparando un par de copas junto a las butacas espalda con espalda, en una mesita, luego toma tooodos los papeles de códigos y el libro para seguir descodificando.

Francia vuelve unos diez minutos más tarde con las manos húmedas y cara de desagrado.

—¿Tienes crema?

Inglaterra no se entera porque está en la butaca dándole la espalda, sonrojado de muerte y con media copa de Whiskey vacía ya. Da un salto al oír eso.

—E-En... El baño... Quizás...

—Este jabón... y no tienes guantes —protesta el francés.

—Los has... —impresionado—. ¡No lloriquees!

—Pues ese jabón es una cosa horrible, me quedaron las manos como de cartón.

—Debe haber crema en el baño o algo, no seas nena. Haberlos puesto en el lavavajillas.

—Lava... merde, siempre olvido que existen esas cosas —protesta Francia.

Inglaterra se ríe un poquito porque así es lo seguido que Francia lava trastes... es posible que la última vez que lavara fuera en una de las guerras, y probablemente no había lavavajillas.

El mayor entra al baño y sale un rato más tarde con el ceño fruncido tallándose las manos una contra la otra.

—Esta crema está bastante vieja... —protesta acercándose al menor y poniéndole una mano en la nariz—, no huele del todo bien.

Inglaterra se tensa y se sonroja de golpe.

—Deja de quejarte por todo.

—Me lo dice Monsieur quejas

—No sé de quién me hablas.

—De ti mismo... ¿dónde me siento?

—Ahí detrás —señala la otra butaca y se incomoda, revolviéndose.

—¿Puedo sentarme como sea?

—Yes, siempre que no me veas ni yo te vea a ti.

Francia se hace un poco bolita en la butaca, recargándose de un lado en una posición en la que, si bien no le ve, si gira un poco la cabeza le ve de reojo.

Inglaterra empieza a sudar un poco desde ya al notar lo que está pasando y que esto ya es del todo ineludible, dándole otro sorbo a su whiskey.

—¿Ese vaso es para mí? —pregunta Francia sonriendo.

—Yes —susurra Inglaterra arreglando los papeles, nervioso. El francés toma el vaso y sonríe, e Inglaterra inspira profundamente alargando aun más el momento.

—Bien, ya estamos listos, mon amour —declara Francia dándole un trago al whiskey y paladeándolo un poco.

—A partir de ahora no quiero saber que estas aquí —exige e inglés con seriedad y se sonroja de nuevo viendo sus papeles.

—¿Me das un beso antes?

—No.

—Después sí vas a dormir conmigo, ¿verdad? —agrega.

—Nnn... —protesta el inglés porque no está seguro, puede que salga corriendo y se encierre en un armario por el resto de la noche.

—Bien, es un trato entonces. Ahora sí, guardaré silencio.

Inglaterra se revuelve un poco tragando saliva y humedeciéndose los labios. Cierra los ojos y suspira para tomar fuerzas antes de empezar a leer. Francia aguarda en silencio, ansioso.

—The... —empieza y suspira porque ya sí que sí que no hay vuelta atrás.— Historias que nos concierne está situada en los albores del siglo diecisiete de nuestro señor.

Francia sonríe dándole un trago al whiskey, haciendo un esfuerzo por no hablar, mientras se sitúa mentalmente en la época, acordándose de la ropa, la comida, los olores y... el inglés.

—Comienza, como las buenas historias, en una maloliente taberna portuaria, de poca luz, pocos recursos, pocos muebles y poca gente recomendable. Probablemente lo único que sobra son vestigios de peleas y un penetrante aroma a destilado de manzanas —describe cuidadosamente, añadiendo algunas cosas que no están en el texto propiamente porque así es él.

Francia sonríe, recargándose en la butaca y disfrutando enormemente la historia... porque le gusta MUCHO que Inglaterra le lea y más aún sabiendo cuál es el premio de ésta. Cierra los ojos y se imagina todo lo que dice.

—Richelieu estaba dándonos problemas a todos al otro lado del mundo, pero poco caso hacían los puritanos del Mayflower acabados de desembarcar en Plymouth Rock, Nueva Inglaterra a sólo unos cuantos kilómetros de nuestra taberna, solamente algunos años más tarde. Aún faltaba un poco para que estallara la guerra civil —se refiere a en Gran Bretaña—. y todavía unos cuantos más para el gran incendio. De todos modos, como siempre, la situación económica no era boyante a pesar de las colonias.

Francia casi puede oler la taberna, imaginando los gritos y la gente, sintiéndose ahí en medio con su traje mejor que el de todos, levantando la cara y sonriendo, buscándole con la mirada entre la gente.

—Únicamente a un idiota se le ocurriría entrar a semejante sitio en un traje de terciopelo blanco, con cintas de satén azul y ribetes y botones dorados que gritaba ¡róbame! como si fuera un gato al que le hubieran pisado la cola —sentencia, viéndolo, porque aunque la historia no sucediera se basa en cosas que pasaron, por supuesto. Francia se ríe sin poder evitarlo.

E Inglaterra se calla sonrojándose acordándose que está ahí.

—P... Pardon... —susurra Francia después de taparse la boca —, me callo.

—No. Se acabó.

—S'il vous plaît... me estaba riendo del idiota... —susurra, desolado.

—No, no... era la condición —protesta Inglaterra porque no le cree, arreglando los papeles.

—Angleterreeee... —suplica preocupado, sin girarse a verlo—, era una estupidez... y... yo... es que lo cuentas muy bonito y me lo imagino.

—No, es que si empiezas así me niego.

—No me estaba burlando, en serio... —sigue —, sigue, s'il vous plaît, no vuelvo a hacer ruido.

Inglaterra traga saliva, nervioso porque esto le esta costando mucho y encima Francia se burla.

—Reírme no es burlarme, cher... es sólo que me gustan tus historias —indica sinceramente —, y... —traga saliva —, el traje era genuinamente ridículo —admite con mucho esfuerzo.

El inglés se revuelve.

—Angleterre, sigue... prometo no reírme otra vez —indica con solemnidad. El aludido se pasa la mano por el cabello debido a que Francia no tiene ni idea de lo que le está costando esto.

—S'il vous plaît... —susurra. Inglaterra suspira y le da otro trago al whiskey antes de volver a tomar los papeles. Francia respira otra vez al ver que si va a leer, tapándose los labios.

Tras unos cuantos segundos de reflexión, porque esto le está costando de verdad, carraspea.

Francia está completamente en silencio

—Well, pues ese personaje se personó en la taberna, ante mi vista con sus aires de príncipe, sus cabellos rubios sedosos, sus azules ojos y sus rojos labios —sigue leyendo con el corazón aceleradillo—. Olía fuertemente a rosas, intentando enmascarar la mezcla dulzona de azúcar quemado, ron y tabaco de mascar propia de las Indias —se hace los ojos en blanco a sí mismo por dedicar tanto peso a la descripción, que no obstante continuaba sin piedad.

Francia sonríe, sabiendo perfectamente que ésta es una descripción de sí mismo. Se sonroja un poco y a él mismo se le acelera el corazón, inmensamente complacido.

—Mueve la cabeza en un ridículo gesto de complacencia hacia cualquiera que cruce su mirada. Se gasta la gracia de Salomé pero nada más deja intuirlo al andar hacia la barra con magnificencia que recuerda a los barcos de la armada. Sin siquiera cruzar la mirada con este humilde espectador ya le obliga a hacer volar la mente hacia páramos... —se detiene a media frase yendo a por un poco más de alcohol.

Francia sonríe aun más, con el ego en las NUBES... esta vez en silencio.

—De insondables playas de vírgenes arenas blancas en el mar del Caribe. ¿Cómo no fantasear con mantenerle inmóvil frente al cañón de una pistola, en una isla desierta, con control absoluto de la situación? Pero no era ese asunto el que ha traído hasta aquí a este narrador...

Francia levanta una ceja con la fantasía inicial, que no era necesariamente la que deseaba... mantenerle inmóvil frente al cañón de la pistola... Inglaterra y sus deseos de dominarle. Sonríe.

Si a alguien... no sé a quién, le sirve de consuelo, Francia está FELIZ... MUY, MUY CONTENTO.

—Los sueños habían sido recurrentes con la situación, rebosando de fogatas junto a la orilla y gritos desgarradores —se sonroja de muerte porque esto es absolutamente cierto—. En los que toda la tripulación se mantenía perfectamente inocente al respecto, siempre había sido así, no obstante.

Ahora entendéis por que no quería ni verle.

Francia se muerde el labio y hasta se saca sangre tapándose la boca con las dos manos.

—Sin embargo, se trata de una historia relatada en otra ocasión, en volver la taberna, sólo un idiota dejaría escapar la ocasión de pagar un par de rondas de alcohol y la mitad del viaje de vuelta a casa de un solo golpe maestro.

Francia le da un trago a su bebida, sonriendo.

—Un asunto absolutamente pragmático para el recién llegado idiota sobre la pomposidad en tiempos austeros —añade como excusa al robar, aunque no esté en la narración original.

Francia levanta una ceja y niega con la cabeza, sonriendo, pensando que pasan los años, y él sigue siendo el mismo...

—¿Parecía sencillo? Sonaba sencillo. Yo estaba harto de los pases mágicos necesarios, capaz solamente de acercarme un poco mientras hablaba con tres mujeres más, por la espalda, no había ninguna dificultad en arrancar los botones, pero al llegar a una situación más... —hace una pausa revolviéndose—. Sustanciosa incluía que mis temblorosas y sudorosas manos por la idea, recorrieran pliegues más internos de la ropa rozando zonas delicadas.

Francia levanta las cejas y hace una sonrisa que si Inglaterra la viera, podría MORIRSE de la vergüenza. Se revuelve también un poco, lo más silenciosamente posible, dando un trago largo a su whiskey.

—No obstante, la situación no era la propicia. Las largas travesías eran siempre en extremo... —otra pausa por que esto empieza a ser, ahora sí, complejo—. Solitarias y aunque la teoría indicaba claramente rozar lo menos posible, la horrible tentación acompañaba cada centímetro de él.

E insisto, es por eso que no le esta viendo, por que LO SABE.

Francia sigue haciendo esa cara vergonzosa, mientras prácticamente babea por el inglés, sintiendo la incomodidad en las pausas y conteniéndose cada segundo de historia para no comentar o burlarse. Reflexiona también, en un segundo, en lo agotador que era para él mismo atravesar el mar en barco, generalmente con únicamente sus propios hombres con los que de vez en cuando se daba cierto gusto, aunque siempre traía complicaciones y favoritismos que más de una vez terminaban en un "accidente" fatal de algún enamorado lanzado por la borda. Así que, encontrárselo en un puerto o en el mar representaba siempre una grata sorpresa y un profundo placer.

—Así qué un desliz fatal debido a un impulso nada relacionado llevo a la terrible situación de la maldición del ladrón.

Francia gira la cabeza a mirarle de reojo.

—El caballero notome, deteniéndome de la muñeca de un sólo movimiento, aún con la bolsa de dinero en la mano, clavando su mirada en mis ojos y atrayéndome hacia sí.

El francés se gira un poco más a ver a Inglaterra, teniendo un escalofrío, imaginándose la escena con claridad e imaginándose qué le habría hecho él al Inglaterra ladrón siendo atrapado cerca de sus regiones vitales, robando dinero. Se humedece los labios con anticipación.

Inglaterra sigue revolviéndose porque esto va cada vez a peor, acabándose su vaso de whiskey sin poder creer estar leyendo esto realmente y todos seguimos esperando a que el inglés continúe la historia, no va a escaquearse.

—La magnitud de la tragedia se vio superada al descubrir a algunos miembros que hacían a su vez de guardia personal del caballero, tomándome como rehén y como único culpable del delito mientras sus labios se torcían en una sonrisa de triunfo al reconocerme —continúa leyendo con un poco más de emoción porque lleva demasiado whiskey encima y además la parte de aventuras siempre le gusta especialmente.

Francia sonríe a esa parte, girándose un poco más hacia el inglés, hasta estar recargado en uno de los brazos del sillón, completamente atento, imaginándose perfectamente bien cómo se llevaban detenido al inglés... porque si bien esta historia era ficticia, esas historias pasaron más de una ocasión y siempre fueron muy emocionantes.

—La ocasión de escapar brillaba por su ausencia hasta llevarme maniatado a lo que yo creía sería mi celda hasta la hora de presentarme en el patíbulo o quizás a hacerme esperar cruelmente para cortarme las manos por las muñecas —el inglés se relame un poco—. Cuan grande es mi sorpresa al notar sino que me entregan a una recargada alcoba de madera exótica y exagerada decoración en el interior del navío del mismo puerto.

Francia sonríe conforme con este resultado, pensando que es evidentemente lo que habría hecho él con el inglés. Se gira aún un poquito más hasta verlo bien de perfil y las orejas -orejas que están completamente de rojo incandescente-, cuida que él no pueda verle, recargando la mejilla en el respaldo del sillón. Sonríe con el color del inglés, acurrucándose en el sillón pensando que esto es de las mejores cosas que le han pasado probablemente en los últimos diez años. Inglaterra contándole una historia de ESTAS, que le tiene a ÉL de protagonista y que además... escribió el inglés. Quizás es un sueño... se plantea.

—No cabía en mí del asombro, una oportunidad excelente para hacerme con incalculables tesoros e información privilegiada que seguramente cualquiera en el puerto tendría a bien de recompensar con una elevada suma de efectivos. Sencillo desvalijo rápido antes de escapar de un salto a través de la ventana... no más de doscientos metros a nado hasta la playa y además SEGURO podía hacerme a bien con algún objeto de naturaleza punzante que me deslibrara mis manos cautivas.

—S... —Francia se detiene a sí mismo antes de emitir un sonido más allá de un silbidillo que TIENE que ser confundido con el zumbido de una mosca... A punto de hacer notar sobre la mente de LADRÓN que SIEMPRE tiene el inglés. Aun así, está seguro que él le habría impedido lanzarse así como así por la ventana... al menos no antes de tirárselo salvajemente.

—Si no hubiese sido porque en cuanto conseguí encontrar un pequeño puñal, las puertas se abrieron en un golpe sordo y acusador, recortando la pérfida silueta de mi cruel celador a expensas de un juicio justo que, a juzgar por la naturaleza de los eventos, no iba a darse —continúa leyendo el inglés, porque la tensión de la historia le tiene suficientemente distraído como para no notar el silbido. Francia sonríe y le brillan los ojos, otra vez con esa expresión tan acusadora y tan pervertida, que el inglés seguramente consideraría insoportable.

—Armado nada menos que con una pistola y un florete a punta desnuda, se me acerca con ambos en alto, apuntándome sin perdón, deshaciendo así cualquier esperanza por mi parte de una escapatoria adecuada. Sin contener mi cara de espanto, maldigo entre dientes y escupo en sus papeles con desprecio, no parece inmutar su sonrisa y aires altaneros que me ponen de los nervios, aunque sé que le ha molestado pues ordena a algunos de los suyos que me aten en su mesa antes de despacharles a todos —vuelve a sudar un poco solamente porque él mismo está imaginando el asunto, completamente metido en la historia anticipando los acontecimientos y Francia traga saliva, nervioso también anticipando los hechos, mirándole atentamente y sonriendo. Inglaterra... atado a una mesa, sólo para él... descrito por el mismo inglés. Se revuelve un poquito en su asiento con el corazón acelerado.

—Mala muerte para mí, habiendo retado a mis propios hombres a conseguir la situación inversa, le miro a los ojos con toda la furia salvaje que soy capaz de destilar mientras me pregunto si va a... —pausa para tragar saliva y empieza a alentar el ritmo de lectura, susurrando más—. Tomarme como es demasiado obvio que deseo o a matarme de un sólo golpe certero.

Francia traga saliva con mariposas en el estómago y el corazón al doble de velocidad habitual... porque una cosa es imaginárselo y asumir que obviamente lo quiere... y otra es oír la descripción desde la cabeza del inglés, y saber que realmente es algo que desea. Se humedece los labios pensando...sí, pensando... aunque no lo crean Francia aún piensa y piensa en lo que va a hacer uno de estos días con su florete.

—Decide alargar la agonía hasta volverla insoportable, excusándose con una infundada idea de si acaso mis crímenes perpetrados han sido aun más graves. Amparado con esa idea hunde la fría hoja del florete por debajo de mi camisa, puedo sentir la afilada punta cercana a traspasar mi piel, acariciando todo mi torso de manera letal antes de cortar la prenda de un golpe seco sin escrúpulo alguno.

Y Francia otra vez tiene que taparse la boca para no indicar que la ropa del inglés siempre ha sido tan fea, tan fea, tan fea... que honestamente valía mucho más cortada sensualmente sobre la piel del inglés, que cubriéndola. Aun así, se le eriza la piel con el prospecto, sin poder creer aún que Inglaterra le esté leyendo esto.

—Aparté la cara inmediatamente, no sólo para protegerme de un posible arañazo con la punta de la espada si no para que no notara la... —vacila—. La... la terrible y delatora expresión de mi rostro que con ingenio pude enmascarar en ira.

El francés entrecierra los ojos, sin estar completamente convencido de que sea exactamente eso lo que dice, pero aun así, sonríe depredadoramente, imaginándose perfectamente bien a qué cara se refiere. Inglaterra está rojo como un tomate, no se está enterando de nada, lleva una de whiskey encima insuperable. De veras, cada vez que lee algo nuevo se olvida de lo último que ha leído y además, se va a dar un susto DE AQUELLOS cuando acabe, porque ha olvidado que Francia está ahí.

—Aún insatisfecho con mi castigo, lentamente y una a una fue despojándome del resto de mis prendas de las que caían cruelmente sus botones, igual que algunos de los objetos con los que me había hecho en el propio despacho, ni siquiera al llegar a la prenda última utilizada para cubrir mi sexo se detuvo... y aun con la desfachatez de relamerse antes de descubrirlo completamente para mi absoluto horror y desesperación, a la vez que ardía por dentro para contener mis propias ansias, pues rendirme a mis instintos habría sido aun tamaña humillación en comparación al calvario que estaba sufriendo.

El francés sonríe con franqueza, pensando que… en realidad, ese orgullo de Inglaterra siempre ha sido una de sus características más atractivas, resistiéndose aun en las peores. Inglaterra se pasa la mano por el pelo y desvía la mirada un segundo notando que ya no le queda Whiskey y Francia se pa-ra-li-za, temiendo que le vea o que deje de leer.

El inglés protesta entre dientes, volviéndose a los papeles y poniéndolos de nuevo en posición, para el terror de Francia que no sabe que está haciendo o si se va a levantar...

—Y con todo, teniéndome a su completa disposición no osa acercarse. Sé que tiene miedo, hace bien. No puedo dejar de hacerle daño de tener ocasión, a pesar que eso juegue en contra de mis oscuros propósitos, pero no puedo dejar que se de cuenta de ellos —continua leyendo sin notar nada, porque va de alcohol hasta las cejas.

Francia levanta las cejas ante tooodo este párrafo, sorprendido de que lo haya leído en voz alta y de corrido. No que no sepa que siempre tiene ganas y lo oculta, pero de ahí a admitirlo...

—Así que sigue argumentando sobre el castigo del ladrón en lo que parece ser una tortura. No entiendo apenas nada de lo que dice puesto que únicamente habla por hablar, alargando el momento absoluto hasta que alguien golpea la puerta indicando que han servido la cena —continua—. Mi último deseo pasa porque nadie se dé cuenta de lo que está sucediendo, tengo suerte esta vez, la perspectiva juega en mi favor y es imposible verme en tan patética situación desde la puerta.

Y Francia sonríe ante esta variación a la historia. Relamiéndose los labios y acordándose del whisky que tiene aún, dándole un trago. Así que le gustaba que se alargaran las cosas... No era ninguna novedad, pero lo aprovecharía más en adelante.

—No tarda en volver con su bandeja, pero su mesa estaba ocupada ahora mismo como para poder comer tranquilamente y aun así desde ahí mismo puedo ver como cambian sus pérfidas y completamente excitantes ideas. Se me acerca con el plato caliente de pollo en salsa picante, más caliente por la salsa que por la cocina en sí debido a una necesidad de apresurar el proceso de cocción y aminorar el gasto de estufa. Sonríe diabólicamente antes de informarme que planea un experimento culinario, debido a la falta de un lugar apropiado como una superficie lisa, planea prescindir de plato también —hace una pausa conteniendo el aliento.

El francés levanta las cejas hasta el cielo sorprendido por este desarrollo de los acontecimientos, esperando IMPACIENTE a que continúe, sonriendo de nuevo con ESA sonrisa maliciosa que hace que nos sonrojemos todos. Esto era interesante... Cada vez más interesante. Se relame los bigotes imaginando desde ya el siguiente acto. Pollo picante...

—Así que esparce sobre mí, sobre todo mi torso y mi sexo el infame plato picante que hace reaccionar toda mi piel erizándola para sólo unos instantes después empezar a lamer todo la cena lentamente desde mi cuello bajándo por el pecho, hasta llegar a la zona más problemática que, a estas alturas y con una lengua tan habilidosa, ya se muestra absolutamente impaciente por ser despojada de la infame salsa con la letal cura que me provoca escalofríos, temblores, pesadillas y convulsiones intentando resistirme, a la vez que un estallido de alivio humillante cuando por fin el juego que se prometía una infinita carrera de resistencia lleva a los propósitos iniciales con mi absoluta derrota.

El Francés traga saliva abriendo los ojos como platos ante toda la explicación, absolutamente extasiado con la historia.

—Sigue recorriendo cada centímetro de mí con absoluta maestría y devoción sin dejarme pensar siquiera, obligándome a gritar y soltar cualquier tipo de sonido para revelar ante todos el éxtasis —sigue Inglaterra un poco más, porque al parecer le gusta humillarse a sí mismo con descripciones.

—Todo mi ser se estremece entre sus habilidosas manos cuando sube a la mesa encima de mí y siento que voy a explotar de placer antes de... —lo siento, ahí se acaba lo que ha tenido tiempo de descodificar. Francia le mira esperando a que siga, ansioso y excitado pese a que hace menos de dos horas que lo han hecho.

Inglaterra suspira y se pasa una mano por el pelo intentando calmarse a sí mismo, pensando que ha sido una buena idea leer esto antes de ir a dormir porque casi no se acordaba. Se muerde el labio mirando el teléfono en la mesilla y luego el reloj pensando en si será muy tarde para que cuele que se ha equivocado de número al intentar llamar Canadá y contactar con París.

—¿Antes de quoi? —pregunta Francia después de unos largo segundos de silencio, hundiéndole una mano en el pelo de la nuca.

—WAAAAAAAAAAAH! —el grito resuena hasta América. Francia se espanta en realidad, saltando y quedando sentado en el brazo de la butaca.

—QUOI? Quoi?!

—What the hell aré you doing... what the... why you... you... —empieza el inglés, sacando vapor de las orejas de pensar en que le estaba escuchando, empezando a recordar todo el asunto.

—Calma, calma Cher... —Francia levanta una mano y le sonríe.

—Waaaaaaah! —grita e británico mientras sale corriendo con el libro y el texto entre las manos. Francia corre tras él.

—Angleterreeeeee.

—Waaaaaaah! —corre más deprisa sin saber a dónde va, ni en dónde esconderse, saltando por encima de los muebles.

—¡Esperaaaaa! ¡No voy a decirte nada! ¡Calma, calma!

El inglés acaba metido en el armario del pasillo. Francia se detiene afuera del armario, mordiéndose el labio e Inglaterra se hace un fuerte con las toallas y las sábanas, escondiéndose y empezando a destruir el texto descodificado, rompiéndolo a pedacitos, HISTERICO.

Francia suspira.

—Angleterre, ven a la cama... —toca la puerta.

Inglaterra sigue troceando las páginas cada vez a trocitos mas pequeñitos en su pequeña madriguera de toallas.

—Venga, ya termine de lavar los trastes.

El británico levanta las cejas con eso, prestando atención.

—Tengo sueño, ven a dormir... No supe donde poner los cucharones —miente con lo primero que se le ocurre.

No se oye nada, ¿cucharones? ¿Qué cucharones? ¿Qué platos limpios? Francia carraspea.

—Sal ya, ¿qué haces ahí adentro? —insiste con el tono de voz más normal que puede. Inglaterra vacila, ¿no había pasado nada? Pero el libro... Estaba ahí, no podía no haber pasado, tenía el texto en sus manos, ¡estaba rompiéndolo!

—¿Tendrás un poco de crema? —insiste Francia, intentando calmar al inglés y pensando en esto como la compensación de éste.

* * *

><p><em>Que no se entere tu mamá de lo que has leído, pero no olvides decirnos que te ha parecido.<em>


	9. Teléfono, América y Rusia

**Advertencias en este capítulo**

**Pareja: **_Rusia y América  
><em>

**Otros personajes: **_Secretaria rusa__  
><em>

**Resumen: **_Estados Unidos está lejos, pero tras algunos problemillas tiene ganas de probar algo distinto. Aunque no lo ha hecho nunca y no es como que el ruso sepa muy bien como hacer._

* * *

><p><strong>Teléfono<strong>

Estados Unidos se encierra en el baño con los ojos apretados, sin saber qué coño ha pasado. Antes de pensárselo más... Saca el teléfono y llama al número que llama tooooodo el rato en los últimos tiempos.

—_Privet?_

—H-Hey... —Susurra Estados Unidos cerrando los ojos.

—¡Ah! _Privet, Koshechka_ —sonríe el ruso poniendo el altavoz al reconocerle, en su despacho del Kremlin, porque en Moscú es ya medio día.

—Ehh... _He-Hello... I... _¿qué haces?

—Estoy... —Rusia nota algo—. ¡Anda! ¿No lo sabes?

—¿Saber qué? —pregunta mordiéndose el labio y quitándose la chaqueta de manera apresurada, así... A empujones nerviosos.

—Pues lo que estoy haciendo.

Estados Unidos sonríe con eso.

—_Commie.._. —se afloja el cinturón y el botón del pantalón y mete la mano —. Ehh... Di algo sexy.

—Somzin sexi —repite Rusia sin entender.

—_Yes... Something sexy..._ —pide y suelta un gemidillo. Rusia levanta las cejas con el gemido que le es absolutamente conocido.

—¿Estás oliendo sangre?

—Mmm... no... Eso no es sexy. Di algo sexy... —pide Estados Unidos otra vez pensando que Rusia no está ayudando mucho.

—No entiendo por qué me pides esto ni qué quieres que te diga —agobiadillo.

—_Yawanna_masturbarte_withme?_ —propone el menor, otra vez con un gemidillo... Estados Unidos está siendo de lo más directo y... Poco sútil posible.

—¡Oh! —se lo piensa un segundo—... _Da_ —decide.

—_Fuck commie, that's sexy as fuck_ —sisea Estados Unidos con otro gemidito.

—¿Cómo se hace para hacerlo por teléfono? —pregunta Rusia abriéndose los pantalones, fíjate, violar no sabe lo que es, pero esto sí lo tiene claro.

—Pues tú... —Estados Unidos NO TIENE idea —me describes qué haces... Te sacaste ya el... (hay un instante de interferencia en la línea).

—¿El qué?

—Que si ya te sacaste el _weenie_...

—Ehm... _net_. ¿Crees que necesite uno? Iré a comer en un rato.— NO estamos seguros que Kamchatka se le pueda llamar _weenie_ como si fuera el penecito de un niño.

—_Noooo... Commie,_ hablo del _big commie_...

—¿Stalin? —pregunta Rusia aún sin entender de qué habla—. _Soyedinennyye __Shtaty_, él murió —le recuerda un poco desconsolado.

—_Nooo!_ —gruñe —. ¿No íbamos a menearnos el asunto, _commie_?

—¿Menear qué asunto? Me has dicho que querías masturbarte, no entiendo lo que dices.

—Eso es lo que estoy haciendo... ¿Con qué pretendes hacerlo tú? ¡Hablo de eso!

—Pues con la mano —responde Rusia como si fuera obvio.

—La otra parte —protesta Estados Unidos.

—¿Qué otra parte?

—¡Lo otro que vas a usar! —aprieta los ojos porque esto no está funcionando —. _Commie_, ¿cómo te gusta hacérmelo?

—¿Hacerte qué? —de verdad que lo siento por Estados Unidos.

—_Sex, commie, sex!_

—Oh... pues... me gusta... —se lo piensa—. Me gusta cuando te detengo de las manos y de las piernas y estás a mi merced y empiezas a moverte y a excitarte pero yo no te dejo y te frustras y me buscas.

—Mmmmm... —Estados Unidos cierra los ojos pensando que esto va mejor —. ¿Qué más te gustaría hacerme?

—Pues ya lo sabes, me gusta tu sangre porque no me calma y está caliente y es dulce, me gusta morderte o cuando tú solo te cortas.

—_No, no_... Ahora. ¿Qué me harías ahora si pudieras?

—Si estuviera... ¿dónde estás?

—Estoy en el baño de _Canada_ con _Florida_ en mi mano derecha —qué específico.

—Pues te la quitaría de la mano.

El menor traga saliva.

—_And?_

Rusia piensa y se acuerda de cuando fue a aprender con España y Francia.

—No dejaría que te tocaras hasta que estuvieras loco, mientras, yo lo haría con la boca.

Estados Unidos levanta las cejas sorprendido con esto, volviendo a los movimientos rítmicos. Otro gemidillo.

—_You are good at this..._

—Pero sin morderte porque eso no está bien, y luego haría que gritaras mi nombre por que me gusta cuando lo haces —sigue Rusia y debo decir que ni se está tocando, únicamente está respondiendo a las cosas que le pregunta.

—¿Te gusta cuando grito tu nombre, eh, _commie_? —insertar respiración agitadilla —. A mí me gusta cuando me llamas _America_ y cuando tiemblas.

—Ah, _da_, por eso te llamo _Amerika_ sólo entonces.

—¿Por qué sólo entonces?

—Porque te gusta

—¿Y por qué no siempre?

—Porque te acostumbras, es cuando quiero gustarte.

Estados Unidos parpadea y deja de moverse.

—¿Eh? ¿No quieres que me acostumbre a que me guste?

—No quiero que te acostumbres a que te lo diga porque entonces cuando quiera gustarte no funcionará.

—Ohh... —instantes de silencio extraño en lo que Estados Unidos consigue entender lo que dice —... _Gotcha_. Mmm... _Ya touching yourself? _

—¿Eh?

—Que... Oh, _come on! _Estás haciendo cosas raras, ¿vas a masturbarte conmigo o no?

—Ah, _da_, vale. ¿Cómo funciona? —Rusia se agarra el asunto.

—¿Có-Cómo funciona? Pues... ¿Cómo que cómo? Te llevas la mano ahí y aprietas un poco y... _Commie_, ¿que nunca has hecho esto o _whattahell_?

—Nunca mientras hablaba por teléfono.

—Ahh, yo tampoco, pero lo he visto en las pelis —que es de donde viene el 60% de la educación del niño

—¿Y cómo se hace?

—Al parecer hay que decir cosas sexys y... Hacer que el otro termine —explica Estados Unidos—. Aunque yo creo que eso es difícil porque...

—¿Pero cosas sexys cómo?

–Mmm... _I dunno... Like_ —insertar voz falsamente sensual — "Ahhh, _Russia_, tus manos son súper sexys, me hacen explotar de pl... " —empieza a reírse. Rusia parpadea nada convencido, porque no tiene las manos sobre él.

—Ok, ok... _Sorry. I._.. es que suena estúpido. Mmm... oh, ya sé. ¿En qué sueles pensar cuando haces eso?

—Normalmente no pienso nada, sólo lo hago, lo que me apetece.

—¿No te imaginas nada?

—_Net_. ¿Qué te imaginas tú?

—¿No ves una revista porno con chicas desnudas? —o chicos, pero eso es demasiado gay para admitirlo.

—_Net..._ ¿por qué?

—Pues... Para tener algo en que pensar... —Estados Unidos parpadea pensando que él necesita eso —. _Ya do it_... ¿Así? ¿Sin nada de nada? ¿Sólo te meneas el asunto y ya?

—Da, o voy a cazar a alguien y ya.

—Ehhh... ¿Y si me imaginas a mí haciendo... Cosas?— Se sonroja.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Cosas contigo, _commie_. Cosas sexys.

—¿Cómo bailar? —las cosas que le gustan a Rusia...

—_Nooooo, no_... Cosas, cosas _commie_, cosas de ESAS, así lo que decías de... Ir por ti y detenerme de las manos y... —se sonroja un poquito.

—_Da,_ eso lo he dicho yo... ¿Tú me has imaginado?

—_Yes.._. —susurra Estados Unidos volviendo a sentir una rápida señal a sus regiones vitales —. ¿Tú no?

—_Net,_ yo me estaba acordando, pero si me imaginas es como... más pervertido, ¿verdad?

Estados Unidos aprieta los ojos y deja de moverse, a como estaba otra vez.

—¡No es pervertido!

El ruso se humedece los labios, porque eso sí le gusta.

—Mejor dime más cosas —pide Estados Unidos volviendo a moverse.

—Me gusta cómo respondes cuando estás avergonzado y te imagino sonrojado.

—_Shut up!_ —protesta sonrojandose más —. ¿Ya te estás tocando o qué?

—_Da_, porque suenas de esa forma que me gusta, cómo cuando estás sonrojado ¿lo estás?

Estados Unidos de por sí está sonrojado desde que llegaron, y sudadito, además.

—_Well... Yeah. Fuck off,_ no me molestes con eso, estoy sonrojado por otras cosas. ¿Tú estás temblando?

—Aún no, pero me gusta molestarte.

—_No kidding_ —suelta Estados Unidos sarcástico, apretando los ojos, con ganas de terminar esto ya —. Tengo una idea...

—¿Cuál?

—Quien termine antes gana —sonríe de lado.

—Ah... pero _Spaniya i Frantsiya_ dicen que aguantar es divertido, yo creo que quién termine antes pierde.

—_No! _Eso es absurdo así... Puedes no tocarte y no imaginar nada y no terminar y yo... _No_. El que acabe primero gana.

—¡Ah! Yo sé cómo hacer que acabes primero.

—¿Cómo?— pregunta Estados Unidos y recibe una solicitud de llamada de video. Levanta las cejas y se sonroja un poco... Y contesta.

Rusia le sonríe y le saluda con la mano.

Estados Unidos está considerablemente más... En mal estado que Rusia, con el pelo medio pegado a la cara del sudor, y sonrojado.

Debe saberse que nadie ha dicho que Rusia le esté viendo.

—Si te gusta ver mujeres desnudas, también te gustara verme a mí —explica y acto seguido se pone de pie y empieza a desnudarse ni lento ni perezoso, no precisamente de forma sexy—. Además, como también te gusta espiarme, si lo hago como si no supiera que me ves seguro también te gusta más.

Estados Unidos abre los ojos como platos, mirándole atentamente, muuuuuy atentamente, y le da igual que no sea sexy, la verdad. No pasan más de diez segundos cuando vuelve a soltar un gemidillo.

Cuando Rusia ha acabado de desvestirse, vuelve a sentarse en su butaca en una postura que sea cómoda y mueve la cámara para que le enfoque la cara y el asunto a la vez, cerrando los ojos empezando a tocarse como si estuviera solo, efectivamente.

Estados Unidos empieza a tener una profusa hemorragia nasal que haría que Rusia terminara en un segundo, mientras le mira atentamente, de manera ridículamente morbosa... Haciendo toda una serie de ruiditos sin darse cuenta... Y ÉSTE, cariño mío, es el motivo por el que estás con Rusia y no con Inglaterra.

Los ruidos ayudan bastante a Rusia, hay que decirlo, que echa la cabeza atrás haciendo su respiración más lenta.

Y Estados Unidos abre mas los ojos queriendo esperar para verlo TOOOOODO, teniendo muchas dificultades para hacerlo y de hecho terminando antes de manera sonoramente obvia.

Rusia sonríe con satisfacción al saber que ha ganado y sin poderlo evitar empieza a abrir la boca y sacar la lengua, humedeciéndose los labios de manera inconsciente, con algunos gemidos ahogados porque también está empezando a llegar al punto... Y hay que decir que eso que hace con la lengua SI es claramente obsceno.

Y Estados Unidos le mira con los ojos desorbitados, absolutamente sonrojado y la respiración sumamente agitada todavía, con los efectos de haber terminado encima, pensando que la próxima vez van a hacer esto frente a frente... Abre un poco la boca y sin notarlo imita los movimientos de la lengua de Rusia.

Al final, lenta y pesadamente como todo lo que hace, Rusia acaba también de manera bastante silenciosa para sus estándares cuando esto es de a dos. Habiéndose olvidado un poco de que Estados Unidos está viéndole, respira normalmente con los ojos cerrados y se acaricia un poco el pecho y el estómago.

—_Shit commie... You are fucking sexy_ —sentencia Estados Unidos sin poder evitarlo, y Rusia abre los ojos un poco asustado y descolocado al oírle.

Estados Unidos se ríe... ¿Cuándo no?

—Ah —Rusia sonríe tímidamente y se sonroja un poco... y todos pensamos "Ahora, Rusia... ¿de verdad? ¿Ahora?" Pero más vale tarde que nunca.

Estados Unidos sonríe al verlo sonrojado pasándose una mano por el pelo. Suspira levantándose del borde de la tina y se ríe.

—Pero has acabado primero —responde el ruso sacando un paquete de pañuelos y limpiando el desastre, todavía sin vestirse.

—Por eso he ganado —Estados Unidos toma la toalla del lavamanos y la humedece para limpiarse él, mirándole hacer de reojo.

—A mí me parece que no —responde Rusia poniéndose su camiseta primero, cuando alguien golpea y abre la puerta de su despacho, dándole tiempo solamente a sentarse para que no se vea que no lleva pantalones y a quitar el alta voz, pero no la cámara.

Adivinen quien va a ESPIAR. El estadounidense pone pasta en su cepillo y se queda mirando atentamente, casi sin parpadear.

Rusia se pone nervioso, hablando con una chica que tiene unos pechos grandes como los de su hermana, pidiéndole algunas revisiones presupuestarias. Acaba con el teléfono escondido entre sus piernas, así que Estados Unidos consigue una perspectiva perfecta de Kamchatka, de la cual saca un montón de fotos con el teléfono pensando que ha sido estúpido no grabar todo lo anterior.

Finalmente, Rusia consigue echar a la chica diciéndole que está hablando por teléfono y... suspira, sacando de ahí el teléfono pensando que Estados Unidos debe haber colgado, así que acaba de vestirse.

—_Commie... You are the best fucking commie ever!_

—¡Ah! ¡Estabas espiándome! —responde Rusia levantando las cejas al oírle. Estados Unidos se ríe.

—_Of course!_

—No me había dado cuenta.

—¡Ha! ¡Eso es porque yo soy _awesome_!

—Bueno, no has visto nada raro —se encoge de hombros.

—Nah, pero he tomado fotos interesantes —risa estúpida —. _I have to go!_

—Ah, _da?_ Bueno... ¡hasta pronto! —sonríe feliz.

—_Love ya, commie_ —cuelga... Y dos minutos más tarde una foto de las regiones vitales de Estados Unidos llega al teléfono de Rusia

Rusia le manda un dibujito de un cactus, porque quería mandarle un corazón pero nadie quiere saber qué ha hecho con el teléfono.

* * *

><p><em>Que no se entere tu mamá de lo que has leído, pero no olvides decirnos que te ha parecido. (y agradecer a Tari)<em>


	10. Siete minutos, Roma y Germania

**Advertencias en este capítulo:**

**Pareja:** _Imperio Romano y Imperio Germánico_

**Otros personajes:** _Francia, España, Austria, Prusia, Alemania, Suiza, Veneciano, Romano, Hungría._

**Resumen general:**_Tras traer a sus padre del futuro a la época actual… estos se acostumbran bastante rápido a todas las costumbres presentes. Hasta a los juegos como "7 minutos en el paraíso"_

* * *

><p><strong>Siete minutos<strong>

—Un digno hijo mío sabe que los mejores besos no se dan, ni se roban... —sonríe de lado. Francia hace los ojos en blanco con eso.

—Esa es una salida tramposa —protesta—. ¿Vas a conseguir que ÉL te dé el beso? Nunca te lo va a dar en público.

—¿Tramposa? Me estás llamando a mi tramposo, Hispaniae, dile a tu hermano.

—Si vamos en ese plan, yo creo que me retiro desde ya —se ríe España sonrojándose un poco

—Es que sigo sin creer que lo vaya a lograr

—En realidad, diciéndote esto, no estoy más que complicándome las cosas —asiente Roma sin dejar de sonreír.

—Espagne no cree poder lograr que Romanito le de un besoooo —y tu si crees que puedes, ya.

—Ja mira quien habla —España le da un golpecito en el estomago a Francia.

—A mi jamás me va a dar el un beso así porque si —admite riéndose y mirando a su padre—. Pero a ver aquí, que Mon Pére nos enseñe a ser dignos hijos suyos —abraza al español de los hombros. Roma mira a Germania de reojo, mientras este vuelve a estar hablando con Prusia y piensa que no debe ser tan imposible... Germania vuelve a sentir una leve (JA!) perturbación en la fuerza mientras mira atentamente a Prusia y le hace preguntas.

—¿Por qué al pequeño no se vale, verdad? —bromea Roma con los dos refiriéndose a Alemania y se ríe, España niega con la cabeza.

—Veneciano te odiaría para siempre.

—Lo sé —le pone una mano en la cabeza y le acaricia el pelo—. Y aun así siento qué eso podría ser más fácil —añade y se ríe

—Casi te babea encima —se ríe el francés—. Y puede que Germania te odiara también para siempre... Non, es Germania a quien tienes que hacer que te bese

—Bien, alea jacta est —sonríe confiado soltándoles a los dos. Toma aire y se pasa una mano por el pelo acercándose al sofá donde está sentado Germania. Se sienta prácticamente encima suyo como si nada, mirando a Prusia con intensidad, quien vuelve a sonrojarse y reírse idiotamente dejando de hablar. España codea a Francia.

Germania le empuja un poco sonrojándose de inmediato e intentando separarle.

—Por Odín, Rom... Hay más espacio —protesta el germano, el romano se lo permite un poco, pero no demasiado.

—Sí, pero es este el que no es mío ahora mismo —sonrisa.

—¿Este espacio? Nein, es mío. ¿Qué haces? —le empuja otra vez.

—Tratar de escuchar al muchacho —señala a Prusia que sigue en su estado de shock sin capacidad del habla.

—El muchacho habla conmigo, no contigo —insiste sonrojadillo mirando a Prusia de reojo.

—Puede hablar conmigo también, a que sí —le guiña un ojo a Prusia y yo no respondo de lo que le pase… Germania frunce el ceño.

—Deja de hacer eso con mis niños.

—¿Hacer qué? —sonrisa y mirada de reojo para nada inocentes cuando casualmente el brazo romano del lado donde está Germania acaba tras su cabeza, juega distraídamente con la mano con un mechón de pelo.

—¿Esto qué estás...? —entrecierra los ojos —. ¿Qué quieres?

—Sexo —responde mirándole a los ojos fijamente.

—WAS? —tono agudo chillido casi ultrasónico.

—Sexo… —repite ahora en un susurro tras acercarse a su oído, sensualmente.

—P-pero... R-Rom... —balbucea descolocado e HISTERICO en un segundo. Cae en la cuenta —. Shhhhh! Callateeee! —mira a todos sus niños de reojo, muerto de la vergüenza, incluido a Prusia que seguro si ha escuchado. Prusia esta en estado CATATÓNICO, intente de nuevo más tarde...

—Tú me has preguntado —se defiende el romano encogiéndose de hombros como si nada.

—¡Peroesascosasnosedicen! —le riñe histérico.

—¿Y cómo vas a saberlo entonces?

—¡Estamosconlosniños! —protesta —, y... Nein! ¡Esas cosas no! ¡No vas a... Roooom!

—Estaba pensando... quizás ha vuelto más de los nuestros. Egipto... o Galia o ¡Helena! ¿Tú que crees?

—¿¡En eso estas pensando?! —pregunta fruncido el ceño. Roma se encoge de hombros de nuevo.

—Tú no quieres... y no me dejas acercarme a los niños

Germania abre la boca indignado ¡Y Roma es capaz de conseguir que Germania tenga TODOS los sentimientos posibles en cinco minutos! Querida, eso no fueron cinco minutos.

—Claro, como siempre, si yo no estoy o no quiero... —carraspea—. Tú lo que quieres es sexo, da lo mismo con quien o con qué es, pues anda, ve con las cabras afuera a ver si eso te parece bien.

—Celos... suenan tan dulces en tus labios —se relame los suyos.

—¡NO SON CELOS! —protesta Germania en un chillido bastante fuerte, antes de apretar los ojos y soltar el aire —. Eres imposible, Rom.

—Aun así —la mano que juguetea con el pelo llega hasta la piel, acariciándole suavemente la nuca y el cuello—. Y celoso, sabes cuales son mis prioridades.

—Ninguna prioridad, ya te dije que te vayas a tirar a quien quieras —se hace para adelante para que no le toque, con el corazón desbocado, odiándole.

—Te quiero a ti —sonríe mirándole intensamente.

—Que vas a querer... —sisea —. No hagas esto.

—He venido a pedírtelo...

Le mira a los ojos realmente sin tener idea de como sentirse al respecto. Donde está lo halagador de saber que quiere eso con él, pero si no es con él, quiere con alguien más. Se revuelve.

—Eres un desvergonzado

Roma acerca la nariz a él, acariciándole la cara con ella. Germania suelta el aire de golpe, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Que no puedes controlarte... ¿Tienes que hacerme esto AQUÍ? —susurra.

—Piénsatelo y si te apetece... bueno, no hace falta que digas nada, vienes, me besas y yo haré el resto —se levanta igual de de repente que se ha sentado, apoyándose en una de las rodillas del germano que le detiene del brazo con cierta violencia, mirándole a los ojos.

Él le mira deteniéndose un momento, sonriendo. El rubio se humedece labios, tirando un poco de él, con la presión elevada y el corazón a punto de salirsele del pecho. Un ligero carraspeo de Alemania, que no puede creer lo que ve, hace que Germania suelte igual de violentamente al romano, sonrojadísimo, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo, nube y truenos encima de la cabeza. Hasta la respiración agitada tiene.

España inclina la cabeza cuando se les acerca y Francia le mira entre burlón e ilusionado.

—No te ha dado un beso aún... ¿Crees que ceda antes de la noche? —pregunta Francia sonriendo

—Se lo está pensando —sonríe confiado encogiéndose de hombros y se ríe otra vez

—No sabía yo que hubiera algo que pensar —Francia se ríe un poco

—¿Cómo que no? —pregunta levantando las cejas y apretando sutilmente los dientes, sin dejar de sonreír. Francia se encoge de hombros y mira a España de reojo.

—Bueno... —vacila España no muy convencido mirando a Francia de reojo, quien levanta una mano y le acaricia la mejilla a su padre. Él le mira.

—Mon pere... —se ríe un poquito —, creo que aun no tienes idea de el tipo de hombres que nos gustan a nosotros... y tu nos enseñaste a ser pacientes. Eso que has hecho con Germania ha sido... —mira a España.

—Lo siento —se disculpa Roma sonriendo y negando con la cabeza sabiendo lo que le va a decir—. No niego estar un poco más nervioso y exaltado de lo normal —confiesa.

—Fantastique —susurra Francia mirando a su padre. Roma le pone un dedo en la boca y niega, España levanta las cejas con ese gesto. El francés le mira a los ojos parpadeando sin entender del todo.

—No se te ocurra ser condescendiente conmigo. Cuando veas algo fantástico de verdad... no hará falta decirlo —le sonríe.

—Je t'aime, papa... —susurra Francia cerrando los ojos. Roma se ríe y le abraza otra vez.

[…]

—Rom.

Le mira y Germania carraspea.

—Quería decirte…

Sonrisa latina.

—Advertirte en realidad.

—Aja?

—No que piense en lo que me dijiste —desvía la mirada.

—¿Sabes que me ha contado Hispaniae? —aparentemente cambia el tema. Germania parpadea algo sorprendido.

—Was? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño y sonrojándose otra vez

—A veces llama a mi nieto Roma como yo, en vez de Romano... ¿sabes por qué me ha dicho que lo hace?

—¿Le recuerda a ti o algo así? —pregunta con cierto desagrado, haciendo los ojos en blanco

—Non... Roma es Amor al revés y no lo había notado —sonríe—. Pero ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en ello cada vez que oigo que me llamas.

Germania abre la boca impresionado... Y el color se le va subiendo poco a poco. Roma le mira de reojo y piensa que ahora él también va a pensar en ello cada vez que le llame, sonriendo satisfecho.

—P-Pe... Pero... Yonotellamoamorjamas! No te amo en lo absoluto

—Disculpa, estabas diciendo otras cosas sobre... más cosas que tampoco haces —sonríe altivo.

—Nein! No voy a decirte nada ahora, ve y acuéstate con quien quieras

—A quién quiero ya se lo he pedido —le guiña el ojo.

—Pues a eso venía, pero tú eres imposible —aprieta los ojos y le da un golpe en el pecho. Roma sonríe de lado—. Te quería advertir que si te largas, voy a ir por ti y cortarte alguna parte de esas que te gusta tanto usar —croa

—¿Eso significa que sí?

—¿Que si voy q cortarte alguna parte? Ja

—Non, que vas a hacer para que no tenga necesidad de irme.

—¿Necesidad? ¿Sabes? Por eso justamente te odio

—¿Por qué? —pregunta entrando al comedor y sentándose en una silla mientras Veneciano, Hungría y Prusia van poniendo la mesa, les mira de reojo pensando de nuevo en lo cómodos que eran los esclavos.

—Tienes... Caliente eso —le señala las regiones vitales —, y si es conmigo, bien, si te encuentras a alguien en el camino con quien... Tienes cero escrúpulos —se sienta a su lado con los brazos cruzados

—Sí... ¿y? Tú haces lo mismo. De hecho yo al menos voy hasta ti y soy sincero

—¡Yo no hago lo mismo, no me acuses de eso! —protesta

—¿Crees que no sé lo que haces con Helvetia, Escandinavia, Kiev, Galia y Britania? —se ríe.

—¡Ese es otro asunto por completo! —protesta sinceramente, sonrojándose —. Y eso es completamente tu culpa

—Oh... entiendo.

—¿Qué entiendes?

—No puedo decírtelo, vas a ponerte a chillar.

—¿Perdona? ¿Qué insinúas? —frunce el ceño.

—En cualquier caso... Helena. Helena era la más dulce. Y luego Britannia e Iberia, las más fogosas. Y Cartago, que me hacía perder la cabeza… o ¿qué decirte de Galia que ya no sepas?... pero ninguno de ellos tiene tus ojos.

—¿Me estas describiendo a todas tus amantes? —pregunta incrédulo chillando bastante.

—Non, si te los describiera a todos me quedaría sin comer, solo hablo de mis favoritas.

—Vete a la mierda, Rom. Por Thor... —enfadado

—El punto está en que ninguno tiene tus ojos.

—Pues mis ojos y una mierda, Rom! —chilla porque el hablaba de que Roma para él era a quien quería... Gruñe. El romano se pone de pie y le sostiene la mirada, Germania le mira con desagrado, también de pie, ceño fruncido.

—Y en los labios de ninguno más mi nombre me suena a Amor —susurra mirándole fijamente. El rubio se sonroja más.

—A mi no me... No me hables de amor.

—Excepto tu hijo, él si tiene tus mismos ojos... —se ríe.

—Pues ve y tíratelo a él —sisea con la voz demasiado grave

—No niego que tendría cierta gracia... incluso con los dos a la vez.

Germania levanta las dos manos y le toma de la camisa con fuerza, levantándole. Roma le toma de las manos y le mira, sin moverse demasiado.

—¿Qué pretendes? —escupe mirándole a los ojos intensamente.

—¿Te atreves a enfadarte como si te hubieras ofendido cuando sé que piensas lo mismo sobre mis hijos? —pregunta bajando una mano y sacando del bolsillo un cuchillo que ha robado de casa de España, por que podrán haberle quitado su espada, pero uno no llega a ser el Imperio Romano yendo por el mundo sin armas. Germania debe poder notarlo en su estomago.

—Tu siempre crees que sabes to... —se detiene al notar el filo del cuchillo sobre su abdomen, respingando un instante, sorprendido. Su espada, Y su saga estaban en la sala... Pero como podía haber sido tan TAN idiota. Aprieta los dientes y frunce más el ceño.

Roma le mira intensamente y... ¿por qué no?, le rasga la ropa (por que al parecer siempre hace lo mismo y por motivos similares) para que sienta el frío del filo, no solo la forma. Germania se lame los labios, y gruñe un poco, apretando más la ropa del romano entre los puños.

El moreno sonríe de lado al notar el movimiento con los labios, así que sigue rasgándole la ropa, acariciándole la piel con la punta de la hoja.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Destriparme en casa de mis hijos? —murmura entre dientes y se le sale casi el corazón cuando presiona un poco el mismo contra el filo de la navaja cortándose un poco a si mismo—. Anda, Rom... Hazlo.

El romano entrecierra los ojos y baja el cuchillo haciendo el tajo en su piel mayor, hasta la cintura... y le corta la cuerda que le sostiene los pantalones, los sujeta con la mano él para que no se caigan.

—¿De veras crees que sea necesario llegar a eso?

Germania sisea con el tajo, pero no se mueve ni se retracta, mirándole a los ojos.

—Hasta dónde estás dispuesto a llegar con tal de no dejarme ir —se burla, mientras Austria, que acaba de notarles, flipa levantando las cejas, buscando a Alemania. Germania bufa y le pone una mano en el cuello buscando poder defenderse al menos un poco.

—¿No dejarte ir? Ya quisieras tu que te cediera mis tierras —susurra. Roma suelta los pantalones del germano dejándolos caer.

—Me... ref... —bufa por que le aprieta el cuello—... iero ahora.

Germania se sonroja sin poder evitarlo a pesar de las circunstancias, con el asunto de los pantalones en el suelo y bufa sin querer responder respecto a si quiere o no retenerle ahora. Se acerca más a él. Roma sonríe al notar el sonrojo y mueve el cuchillo hacia la zona de peligro sin hacerle daño esta vez.

—¿Qué te parece si te masturbo en mitad de la casa de tus hijos? —susurra.

Alemania vuelve al comedor con la fuente de pasta en la mano. (Sobre todo que Alemania, el fan del sadomaso no se pierda esto). Germania se sonroja y se le seca la boca, completamente seguro de que Roma es perfectamente capaz

—¿Qué crees que hagan, eh? —sigue moviendo el cuchillo aflojándose las manos que le sostienen del cuello con la otra mano—. Vendrán a salvarte también o notarán cuanto lo disfrutas...

En la segunda frase, antes de terminarla. Germania se acerca a él y le besa en los labios con mucha fuerza bajando la otra mano (no la del cuello) y deteniéndole la mano peligrosa de la muñeca

Roma se deja besar sin hacer mucho por dominar en el beso realmente, para que quede bien claro quien es que besa a quien, pensando que ojala le estén viendo sus niños. Y como tienen suerte, justamente entonces es que entra España seguido de Francia y un sonrojado Inglaterra, al comedor .

—Qué está... —empieza a preguntar Inglaterra mirando a Austria, Suiza y Alemania que están por ahí.

Roma sigue igualmente aferrado al cuchillo haciendo un poco de fuerza con la mano para que el germano esté pendiente de ella, baja la otra acariciándole el antebrazo, la cintura, la cadera hasta el bajo vientre.

A suiza y a Alemania se les están saliendo los ojos viendo a su padre. Germania hace un feliz sonido gutural, apretando los ojos, deteniendo la mano con fuerza y besando al Romano como si con esto pudiera desarmarle y vencerle, aliviando se un poco al ver que es él el que domina el beso.

Muy suavemente, Roma echa la espalda atrás sin dejar de besarle para que le siga y aun se más obvia la sensación de que se le ha echado encima y además se le acerque más, tocándole por ahí abajo tratando de contenerse a si mismo para no reaccionar.

Francia sonríe idiotamente, admirando MUCHÍSIMO a su padre, con el corazón acelerado. España da saltitos a su lado tomándole del brazo y Austria querría carraspear para sacar a la gente de aquí, pero está como hipnotizado. Venga, Alemania tiene la boca abierta, pero abierta ABIERTA, impresionado.

Y aun con el cerebro medio fundido que tiene, Germania consigue detenerle un poco más la mano ahí abajo y separársela al menos un poco del asunto, apretando los ojos y luchando contra si mismo por no soltar un feliz gemido. Así que Roma ataca con un movimiento de lengua concreto, justo antes de separarse por fin, bruscamente

E inglaterra debe por una vez agradecer también la existencia de Francia, que perdón pero es considerablemente menos maligno que el idiota de Roma a quien odiamos para siempre jamás, Germania con sus pantalones en el suelo, medio ensangrentado y con el asunto en perfecta firmeza.

Roma le mira con malicia y se relame los labios obscenamente y a mi me van a disculpar, pero Germania le gira la cara de un golpe para salvar un poquito el honor.

El moreno se ríe llevándose la mano a la mejilla mientras los demás vuelven en si de repente. Germania da un par de pasos hacia atrás, en la medida que puede y ahora si es Alemania quien carraspea mirándole y luego mirando a Austria.

—Mondieumondieumondieu —susurra Francia fascinado.

Austria mira a Alemania y hace un gesto para que vaya a ocuparse de su padre, pero lleva la fuente en las manos y Suiza... no es exactamente de la casa, así que bufa y se acerca a él. En un solo movimiento, Germania se agacha un poco, toma sus pantalones y se los sube, deteniéndoselos de la cintura y notando ahora sí que tiene la túnica empapadilla de rojo por el tajo que le ha hecho el romano, que si bien no es profundo y en lo absoluto grave (deben de estar habituados a un tajo así a la semana), es un poco escandaloso con la sangre. Gruñe de pésimo humor porque además acaba de darse cuenta que hay un montón de gente ahí.

—Vater... —susurra Austria levantando las cejas por que no había notado la sangre, se gira buscando a Prusia para, DE VERDAD, cargarle el muerto a alguien más como de costumbre, pero Prusia ni se ha enterado—. ¿Estás bien?

—Ja... claro que estoy bien —murmura sin poderse creer este desarrollo de eventos. Carraspea —. ¿Podrás decirme dónde está el cuarto de baño?

—Ja, acompáñame, puedo prestarte también ropa limpia —propone y mira de reojo como Roma se acerca a Francia y a España y deben estar montando escándalo otra vez de la peor manera, para absoluta y completa humillación de Germania. Dios mío con este hombre. Germania gruñe, yendo detrás de Austria, rojo como un tomate, deteniéndose aún los pantalones.

[…]

De repente, alguien golpea la puerta del cuarto de Prusia en donde Austria está curando a su padre.

—Adelante —indica Germania muy acostumbrado a ser él el dueño de la casa

—Ave... —una sonrisita aparece por la puerta y Germania se TENSA levantándose de la cama, en guardia, con los pantalones abiertos aún. Austria levanta las cejas.

—Anda, muchacho, baja a comer — abre la puerta entrando y le sonríe a Austria haciendo un gesto para que salga. Germania asiente a Austria, frunciendo el ceño. El austriaco les mira a los dos y suspira, sonriendo de lado, saliendo. Roma le guiña un ojo cuando pasa por su lado

El rubio hace los ojos en blanco. El latino cierra la puerta a su espalda cuando Austria sale, mirando el cuarto un segundo. Germania bufa, cruzándose de brazos, visiblemente enfadado con el Romano que sonríe de lado y se le acerca.

—No tenías ningún derecho de hacer eso, ahí, así.

—Y aun así me ha gustado muchísimo —otro paso hacia él.

—Pues claro que te ha gustado muchísimo... no te habría gustado ni la mitad de haber sido yo el que produce un cuchillo cuando no te lo esperas. (Claro Germania, el cuchillo fue el único problema)

—¿Eso depende, ibas a tocarme como yo a ti de haberlo tenido? —lo saca otra vez. El rubio mira el cuchillo en su mano, tratando de no dar un paso hacia atrás, luego le mira a la cara, tratando de relajarse.

—Ni en tus mejores sueños.

—Entonces definitivamente no me hubiera gustado —vuelve a guardarlo.

Germania suspira mirándole de reojo y caminando hacia el para ir hasta la puerta, pero Roma le corta el paso, sonriendo, así que se sonroja un poco desviando la mirada.

El moreno le toma de la mejilla, acariciándole la cara e inclina la cabeza buscando su mirada él se resiste unos segundos de mirarle, girando la cara hacia pero no la vista. Cierra un poquito los ojos con la caricia y los vuelve a abrir, mirándole de reojo.

—Era una apuesta pero igual planeo cumplir mi promesa.

—¿Una apuesta? —frunce el ceño.

—Con mis hijos —explica—. A que podía conseguir un beso tuyo.

Germania entrecierra los ojos y le mira unos instantes sonrojándose y pensando que, para colmo, ni siquiera era que quisiera un beso suyo. Desvía la mirada e intenta girar la cara.

—Pero también era un acuerdo contigo. Bésame y yo me ocuparé del resto del sexo... Así que aquí estoy —le acaricia la cara de nuevo.

—Los niños están abajo... y... —aprieta los ojos sintiéndose completamente jalado, como siempre, a orbitar alrededor del romano, pese a sus deseos que a estas alturas ni siquiera le queda claro que sean alejarse de él. Como siempre, se detesta a si mismo por esto.

Roma le toma de la nuca y le acerca hacia si para besarle de nuevo y Germania se deja, entreabriendo los labios y buscándole en cuanto le roza.

El latino se recrea y al germano se le derriiiite el cerebro sin siquiera preguntarse cómo es capaz de quererle tanto en estas circunstancias y además, de odiarle lo bastante en el proceso. Termina abrazándole de la cintura. Al cabo de que está de nuevo satisfecho del beso el moreno piensa en si realmente hacerlo ahora o esperar a después de cenar y seguir jugando

—Vamos abajo a comer algo —murmura Germania cerrando los ojos muy dignamente, abrazándole aún y acariciándole, de hecho, un poco la espalda.

Roma se ríe y apoya la frente en el hombro del germano, abrazándole con fuerza. Germania le recarga la mejilla en el pelo, cerrando los ojos

—Vas a ganarte un castigo después de rebanarme como si fuera vaca —murmura.

El romano vuelve a reírse, en su cuello haciéndole sonreír un poco, odiándose a si mismo.

—Además me has tirado los pantalones... eso merece azotes.

El latino mueve la cara en su cuello acariciándole con la nariz tras la oreja y dándole un besito

—Los leones —susurra Germania con un escalofrío.

—¿Leones por pantalones? —pregunta Roma y sigue haciéndole cariñitos

—Leones por pantalones... incluso suena bien.

—Echo de menos mi falda... —se da la vuelta, abrazándole de los hombros—. Mis niños dicen que ahora solo las llevan las mujeres, ¿puedes creerlo?

—No entiendo cómo es que esto es funcional —le mira de reojo.

—Yo no entiendo cómo es funcional casi nada... pero me encanta —se ríe.

—Siempre adelantado a tu tiempo, progresista e irracional.

—Cuando me lo dices tu, suena halagador —beso corto en los labios.

—¡No es ningún halago! —le deja.

—No tengo ni idea de qué va a pasar ahora pero me alegro de haber venido y haberles visto a todos así... y haber venido contigo. Estás guapo con estas ropas.

—Yo también me alegro de verles y de que estén bien... aunque no deja de sorprenderme como algunos de los míos decidieron hacer una vida junto a TUS hijos —le mira de reojo y levanta una mano, tomándole del cuello.

—Tu te ves FATAL en estas ropas ridículas... y con esa barba que tienes sin rasurar en días.

—Hispaniae me ha contado que le has confundido conmigo y te ha gustado más por sus ojos verdes y por que no lleva barba —se inventa.

—Nunca dije que me gustara más —ay, Germania.

Roma sonríe hinchándose como pavo con eso y baja el brazo del hombro a la cintura.

—Tampoco he dicho que tu me gustes —mal aclara absolutamente tarde subiendo un poquito la mano y hundiéndola en los rizos.

—Todos lo sabemos —le atrae contra sí, el rubio pone los ojos en blanco.

—Nein! Es un secreto —se hace bolas... dios mío con este muchacho idiota.

—Un secreto —ceja levantada, sonrisa burlona.

—Es... decir —vacila

—¿Para qué tanto secreto?

—Deja de confundirme.

—No me da la gana.

—Siempre tan respetuoso de los demás —ojos en blanco

—Has dicho que te gusto —sonríe y entran por fin al comedor

—No lo haces —protesta dejando de tocarle, bajando la mano y moviéndose para que le suelte. Así que lo hace y sonríe a los presentes. Prusia levanta las cejas al ver a Germania con su camiseta

Germania se sonroja un poco entrando sin mirar a nadie, Francia vitorea un poco a su padre, haciendo la obligada pregunta incómoda.

—¿Acabaron tan pronto? Pensamos que ya no bajarían —sonríe malicioso acariciándole a Inglaterra la pierna.

—Decidimos que esperar un poco lo hará más interesante —le guiña un ojo—. ¡Y además estoy muerto de hambre! —Roma ni se corta un pelo... Inglaterra da un salto apartándose un poco de Francia.

Germania gruñe, sonrojándose de nuevo y sentándose en su lugar y mirándoles a los demás comer, pensando que esto huele fenomenal. Roma se sienta entre Veneciano y Romano y Veneciano empieza a explicarle lo que es la pasta y como se hace... cuando tiene el primer bocado garganta abajo se le ponen los ojos en forma de corazón y decide que es la mejor cosas más buena que ha comido de todo el disco que es el mundo.

[…]

Germania, está analizando la botella porque es de vidrio transparente, de cocacola

—Venga, vamos a hacerla girar —pide Prusia

—En realidad sólo quedan dos opciones, sólo hay que ver quien es el amarrado —indica Romano. Roma, que estaba hablando con él, les mira sonriente.

—¿Tú qué prefieres? —pregunta a Germania que nota una perturbación en la fuerza y levanta la vista.

—Y-Yo? Pero si ya terminamos de jugar

—Faltamos tú y yo, nos han dejado para el final por que somos el plato fuerte —tan confiado.

—No voy a entrar ahí amarrado a ver si esta vez me sacas los ojos con tu cuchillo.

—Entonces atadme a mí —decide Roma en voz alta, Germania se sonroja.

—Tampoco... no vamos a entrar ahí a que te... nein

Lo siento, Roma ya está azuzando a Alemania para que le ponga las esposas, quien ya está sonrojado poniéndoselas lo antes posible para que le deje en paz.

—Vale... pues nada, no hace falta tirar... —comenta Prusia dejando la botella sobre la mesa otra vez. (Prusia y sus cajones. botella en la mesa).

Germania vuelve a notar que su.. soldado... está bastante... en... firmes. Se gruñe a si mismo sin creérselo. Sin embargo, les mira a todos... TODOS (sus hijos… bueno y los otros pero esos no le importan), han entrado ahí valientemente, a pesar de estar con los enemigos que... bueno, Austria no, pero parece ser tipo de cuidado... los demás han entrado ahí con sus enemigos y unos más, otros menos (ejem... Alemania y Suiza) han salido victoriosos. Se revuelve un poco.

—Bien, seré yo el que te saque los ojos ahí adentro entonces —sentencia el Germano.

—Me gustará ver como lo intentas... —le reta Roma entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo

—Por dios, vas a estar amarrado —se revuelve intentando arreglarse un poco las regiones vitales antes de levantarse

—Es cierto, puede que sea una pelea más justa y equilibrada que habitualmente —le guiña un ojo.

—Eso quisieras, que sólo amarrado fuera justo y equilibrado —gruñe poniéndose de pie.

—¿Quieres que me venden también los ojos? —se ríe. Germania le mete un arreo en la cabeza con la mano abierta, y le empuja hacia el armario, así que se vuelve a reír y remueve un poco los brazos para notar que tanto movimiento tiene, siguiéndole

El rubio abre la puerta y le toma del hombro metiéndole con un empujón y cerrando la puerta con fuerza tras de si. Roma trastabilla un poco y se da la vuelta hacia él una vez dentro, mirándole con su sonrisa de lado que no es para nada idiota si no de confianza mezclada con "esto me encanta"

Germania se sonroja un poco cruzándose de brazos y entrecerrando los ojos. El moreno hace un movimiento con la cabeza apartándose el pelo y se le acerca mientras él le mira nerviosito.

—¿Qué planeas hacer ahora, eh? —pregunta mirándole fijamente el latino.

—Sacarte los dedos con los ojos —responde

—Ordena tu cerebro —se ríe metiéndole una pierna entre la suyas y acercándosele peligrosamente

—¿Ordeno mi cerebro? —pregunta parpadeando nervioso haciéndose hacia atrás,

—Te será más fácil sacarme los ojos con los dedos —aprovecha para enrollar una pierna en la suya y hacerle caer al suelo con un estrépito.

—Rom!

El nombrado se le sienta encima de rodillas con una pierna a cada lado, justo sobre las regiones vitales, relamiéndose.

—¿Qu-Qué haces? Tú eres el... tú...

—¿Crees que las manos a la espalda van a detenerme? —se ríe de la inocencia y mueve las caderas sobre él.

—Por... Odín... esto iba al revés —echa la cabeza atrás y aprieta los ojos.

—No es como que necesite hacer mucho en cualquier caso —responde en referencia a su estado acercándosele para besarle, sosteniéndose para no caerse a pura fuerza abdominal y notándose por supuesto a si mismo, pero sin que le sea raro por no se está conteniendo.

Germania aprieta los ojos y le pone las manos en las caderas, levantándole un poco porque está MUUUUY CERCA. Roma se deja y remueve los hombros mientras le besa, por que le molestan las esposas. Al final el rubio hace fuerza y consigue tirarlo de encima suyo, besándole con fuerza en los labios. Como buen alemán, una vez encendida la llama...

Roma se deja durante unos instantes, justo antes de volver a forcejear para dominar a base de levantar las caderas y hacer fricción...Germania gime sin poder evitarlo intentando tocarle las regiones vitales al romano, odiando los pantalones, pero magreándole bien y bonito el asunto.

El moreno gime cuando le toca, forcejeando otra vez con las esposas por que le molestan MUCHO. Levanta una pierna y consigue girar un poco con un rodillazo. Germania le hunde la mano en los rizos de la cabeza, cayéndose de lado con el rodillazo, cosa que el romano aprovecha y le abraza con la pierna, enrollándola entre las suyas sin dejar de besarle con los ojos cerrados y tratar de soltarse salvajemente.

Ah y ha perdido los zapatos por ahí hace un rato.

—Mmmmm —Germania le muerde el hombro con fuerza, tocándole todo lo posible provocando que gima otra vez con fuerza, completamente reaccionado y vuelve ha subírsele encima.

El rubio, que ya ha perdido la cabeza hace mucho tiempo, le deja subirse, intentando tocarle el culo y bajarle los pantalones a tirones, al notarlo, el moreno estira las piernas tumbándose sobre él para que se los quite mientras le besa y muerde el cuello.

Germania rompe un poco los pantalones, con fuerza, sin abrir ningún botón, mientras levanta la cara para que pueda besarle bien. En cuanto se los ha quitado, con la respiración agitada, para darse un poco de margen a si mismo, anda hacia atrás de rodillas y le abre los del germánico a mordiscos... me parece que los botones tampoco sobreviven.

Otro gruñido de Germania que le arranca la camisa haciéndola trocitos y sin que le importen mucho las esposas, por cierto.

—Odio esas cosas —susurra hablando de las esposas, tirando un poco de ellas, intentando soltarle

—Me están jodiendo como pocas cosas —ese lindo vocabulario... confiesa yendo a besarle otra vez. Germania hace fuerzas intentando separarlas, con un gruñido y Francia es quien entreabre un poco la puerta. Roma le ayuda tratando de tirar y abrir algún eslabón. Al final lo logran, por que son un par de bestias los dos.

—Ehmm...ya... —carraspea Francia abriendo un poco más la puerta y levantando las cejas

Germania sonríe victorioso, entrelazando los dedos con los de Roma en la mano izquierda, un poco ensangrentados porque le han hecho una cortada, ignorando completamente a la puerta. El romano le pone la mano en la mejilla acariciándole y volviendo a besarle. Francia sonríe tiernamente, embobadillo.

—Son tan monos... —declara mirando al resto del público

—¡Francia! ¿Qué haces? ¡Se supone que tienes que pararles! —se ríe España y entonces es cuando el cerebro de Roma reacciona por que hay aquí algo mal, se separa de Germania y mira a Francia. El germano gruñe hundiéndole la mano en l pelo y tratando d besarle

—Espera, espera —le pide y le da un beso sobre los labios, pero nada más.

—Pero es que están… —Francia le sonríe a Roma y le cierra un ojo—. Muy ocupados.

Germania se detiene haciendo un "eh" Bastante idiota, mira hacia la puerta

—A ti te voy a echar a los leones —amenaza Roma que no está con el cerebro bien irrigado, para Francia pero sonriendo y sonrojado, por cierto. Francia le sonríe también a Germania y le brillan los ojos con esto, riéndose.

—Supongo que la gente nunca cambia —declara cínicamente sin dejar de mirarles atentamente —. Aún no huele a semen.

—Ya te he dicho que es poco tiempo —responde Roma incorporándose, apoyando las manos en la cintura de Germania. Francia levanta las cejas al verle desnudo y con las esposas rotas. El germano le detiene contra si para cubrirse los pantalones destrozados con el soldado en perfecta vertical.

—Espera —pide al romano en un gruñido. Baja las manos y se guarda el asunto lo mejor que puede antes de asentir y empujarle un poco ahora si para que se quite.

Roma se estremece un poco con las manos de Germania por que su muchacho no está bajando tan rápido como quisiera. Igual se pone de pie y se cubre un poco con las manos que aun tienen trozos de camisa y de las esposas.

Francia se ríe mirándole de arriba a abajo con MORBO. Roma se deja, sin pudor, por que además si no estuviera excitado, ni siquiera se estaría cubriendo. Germania carraspea bastantes pasándose una mano por el pelo y arreglándose un poco mejor la región. Termina por levantarse

Roma sale del cuarto de escobas y se acerca a España pidiéndole disculpas por haberle roto la ropa y luego se acerca a Alemania para que le quite lo que queda de las esposas.

Alemania FLIPA con sus esposas, porque no son unas esposas cualquiera… o eran. Prusia sangra de la nariz... Inglaterra se cubre la cara todo sonrojado y Austria le mira más desacaradamente de lo que va a admitir nunca. Hasta Suiza le esta mirando el culo casi como si fuera Austria.

—Lo siento, muchacho —se ríe Roma.

Germania se tarda en salir del cuarto a pesar de la atenta mirada de Francia. Sale con el semblante serio, la trencita deshecha, rojo como tómate y caminando mal. Y tiene suerte porque NADIE le hace caso

—Creo que si pones otro eslabón y lo forjas, podrás arreglarlas —el ingeniero. Alemania prontamente de olvida de las esposas asintiendo con la cabeza embobado y con un hilillo de sangre. Así que Roma se las quita él solo con la llave, dejando de cubrirse.

Alemania termina pegado al sillón con el asunto casi sacándole el ojo

España levanta las cejas por que recordaba eso más grande. Francia entrecierra los ojos pensando exactamente lo mismo, incluso sorprendiéndote al notar que igual y él es hasta más grande (los hombres y sus complejos)

Roma le da los trozos de las esposas y entrecierra los ojos, sonriendo de lado al notar los problemas de Alemania. Le guiña un ojo. Alemania se cubre la cara con una mano, pensando que esto es demasiado, apretando los ojos

El latino se ríe y decide volverse a buscar a Germania, cuando nota a todos los demás levanta las cejas y hace una seña de saludo.

—Buenas noches, mes puers —se despide yendo a tomar a Germania de los hombros, quien es otro que tiene un hilito de sangre saliéndole de la nariz. Y que en cuanto se acerca a él el romano casi le cubre con una mano de puro impulso.

Aún así se controla bastante y mira a Prusia que ya debe estar muerto en el suelo. Carraspea y mira a Austria, quien se sonroja de muerte como si le acabaran de pillar haciendo la peor travesura del mundo, carraspea cerrando los ojos.

—Ehm... Dormir... ¿Dónde? —pregunta con poca sangre en el cerebro

—Ah... ja —carraspeo, mirada de reojo—. Ja —gesto para que le sigan. Francia mira a España y se ríe un poquito acercándose a Inglaterra que creo que debe estar igual de catatónico que Prusia. De hecho Inglaterra esta hecho bola con las manos sobre los ojos… Del club de Alemania.

Germania carraspea otra vez dispuesto a seguir a Austria. Roma se arregla un poco ahí para andar cómodamente y le toma de los hombros, dispuesto también a seguir a Austria, que no deja de mirarle de reojo y carraspear fingiendo que no pasa nada.

Austria les mete en el cuarto de Prusia de nuevo bajo la premisa de "que se joda Prusia". Germania hace un gruñido en agradecimiento... O de impaciencia, no se, entrando al cuarto con los puños apretados. El culo de Roma desaparece después de guiñarle el ojo a Austria y dejarlo semi catatónico acabando por tener que taparse la cara también susurrando "mein gott in himmel".

* * *

><p><em>Que no se entere tu mamá de lo que has leído, pero no se te olvide decirnos qué te ha parecido.<em>


	11. Subconsciente, Alemania y Prusia

**Advertencias en este capítulo:**

**Pareja:** _Alemania y Prusia  
><em>

**Otros personajes:** _Italia y Austria.  
><em>

**Resumen general: **_A veces pasan ciertas cosas en el subconsciente que no tienen explicación... y que mejor sería se quedaran ahí.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Subconsciente<strong>

Alemania, que estaba a PUNTO de levantarse, se detiene y se mueve en su lugar todavía mirando extrañamente a Prusia. Se pasa un dedo por el cuello de la camisa... Y no deja de mirar a Prusia ahora un poco incómodamente. Se levanta y se acerca al albino levantándole del sillón con fuerza, de la camiseta.

Prusia, que estaba mirando la pantalla enajenado y riendo nerviosamente de manera suave, se asusta al ver que le levanta. Con fuerza, Alemania le empuja de espaldas hasta estrellarle contra la pared.

—¡Ah! _Bruder!_ —Protesta un poco Prusia porque Alemania no es tan delicado, pero venga...

—_Bruder was? BRUDER WAS?_ —Grita Alemania acercándose demasiado a él, poniéndole una mano contra el cuello.

—Pues... es que yo no...

—¿Tú no_ WAS?_

Prusia hace fuerza contra la pared intentando girarse. Alemania debe estarle enterrando algo en alguna parte, pero le da lo mismo e insiste en aplastarle contra la pared. El problema es que le está aplastando eso mismo que Alemania le clava.

El menor le respira a Prusia en el oído, quien aprieta los ojos y tiembla.

¡Bien! Tenemos a dos temblorosos... Alemania saca la lengua y le lame un poco la oreja. Prusia aprieta más los ojos reprimiendo un gemido y baja la mano por la pared, metiéndola entre Alemania y su culo a ver si tocando por ahí la cosa... bueno, no está seguro de querer que siga, pero tampoco de querer que pare.

Otro resoplido en el oído de Prusia, éste sí con un gemido imposible de ser reprimido. El albino echa la cabeza atrás... y es evidente que tiene un poco más de resistencia antes de dejarse llevar de la que tiene Alemania... exactamente por cinco segundos.

Alemania aprieta los ojos temblando y bajando una mano por el costado de Prusia... Más abajo... Más abajo... Le muerde el cuello. El mayor levanta la otra mano, que no está buscando en los calzoncillos de su hermano, tomándole de la nuca. Abre y cierra la boca como un pez en reacción a los mordiscos.

Hay que decir que Austria está mirándoles muy quieto... sí, claro que está muy quieto, está en coma.

Alemania jadea buscando a Prusia por encima del pantalón, dejando de morderle un poco sólo para tomar aire. El albino hace fuerza con la cadera para darle espacio a sus cinco metros y dejarle que meta la mano tanto como quiera, cosa que Alemania aprovecha y CLARO que le mete mano, levantando la cara y mordiéndole la mandíbula, gruñendo y teniendo un escalofrío al notar los cinco metros felizmente felices por dentro del pantalón... Acto seguido intenta meterle la mano al pantalón.

No es que vaya a encontrar ninguna resistencia u oposición a ello... Prusia le hunde los dedos en el cabello y cierra el puño apretando y tirando un poco de ellos cuando le hace daño, sin dejar de mover la otra mano.Más gruñidos y jadeos, Alemania hace los ojos en blanco cuando le jala el cabello, dejando de morderle y moviendo la otra mano con muy buen ritmo, y menos mal, porque Prusia no le ha tirado del cabello para que deje de morderle.

Y se nota porque Prusia mueve la cara hacia él buscándole. Alemania, con los ojos cerrados, le busca de vuelta apretando un poquito los cinco metros con la mano y de repente se despierta sudoroso porque tiene a Italia encima susurrando "mantenlo contra la pared, Germania".

El alemán levanta las cejas hasta el techo, se queda a oír a ver si dice a quien. Italia se despierta y Alemania se sonroja.

—Ehh...

El italiano parpadea descolocado y sonríe al verle debajo de sí mismo. Beso en los labios.

—_Ciao._

—¿A quién... Querías... Qué soñabas?

—¿Eh? —Veneciano se frota los ojos.

—Estabas hablando.

—Ah... —sonríe y se sonroja. El alemán levanta las cejas.

—Era conmigo...

—Sì —sonríe nervioso, aún con la cabeza un poco embotada.

—Contra la pared... ¿A... Quién?

—A... —Veneciano sonríe sin responder.

—¿A...?

—_Prussia_ —se encoge de hombros. Alemania parpadea.

—Ohh... Pensé... Que... —sonrojo SONROJO porque ahora cree que soñaba que eran golpes.

—Es raro porque no suelo soñar contigo con él, no tenéis esa... relación.

Alemania vuelve a parpadear.

—¡OHHH! El sueño era de... —buenos días soldadito alemáááááán.

—Seh, eso mismo —sonríe Veneciano al notar actividad ahí debajo.

—No sueñes con esas cosas —Alemania aprieta los ojos y le riñe.

—No, no, es raro, suelo soñar con el _signior_ Austria con _Prussia._.. o contigo y conmigo... y alguna vez contigo y el _signiore_...

Alemania aprieta más los ojos.

—¡No sueñes con cosas así! —insiste en reñirle.

* * *

><p><em>Que no se entere tu mamá de lo que has leído, pero no olvides decirnos que te ha parecido. <em>(y agradecer a Tari)<em>_


	12. Batman, Rusia y América

**Advertencias en este capítulo:**

**Pareja:** _Rusia y Estados Unidos  
><em>

**Otros personajes:** _SWAT, ministro de defensa estadounidense, marines y policía estadounidenses y civiles.  
><em>

**Resumen general: **_Incluso con el estado del mundo actual, no se puede evitar ceder a los impulsos.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Batman<strong>

La mala noticia es que esta mañana, mientras el niño estaba en la ducha, de repente... se ha ido la luz de toda la manzana. Es así, toda una manzana de casas en NY sin electricidad. Algunos de los ocupantes de los pisos inferiores ha salido a la ventana a ver qué ocurre y en la calle algunos taxistas se gritan por que los semáforos no funcionan

El niño refunfuña mientras se enjuaga el shampoo de Ironman en la oscuridad y se pregunta a si mismo (y a Joan a gritos) cuánto tarda en entrar la planta de luz.

Alguien aprovecha el momento para descolgarse desde la azotea en la ventana de la sala y empieza a hacer un agujero en forma de círculo con una herramienta muy sofisticada de punta de diamante mientras silba alguna cancioncilla de rock americano que sonaba en la radio mientras venía hasta aquí. Debo decir, además que el muy... freak o lo que sea, va disfrazado de Batman con una máscara especialmente grande para su nariz. (Iba a disfrazarse del Joker, pero consideró que el Joker vestía demasiados colores y es malo y además a Estados Unidos le gusta Batman, no el Joker, que además va de negro).

América consigue apagar la ducha (actividad compleja donde las hay, considerando que todo es automático y funciona con ELECTRICIDAD, pero bueno, siempre, detrás del lavamanos, tras una baldosa, hay una llave de paso manual), se pone aún medio húmedito (95% mojado) la camiseta de Homer Simpson y los pantalones de Bart y sale a ver qué cojones está pasando... Quenoseaunataqueterroristaquenoseaunataqueterroris ta. Busca a tientas su teléfono en la mesita de noche marcándole al ministro de defensa y prendiendo la linterna

En ese momento, el círculo de cristal que ha cortado, cae hacia dentro rompiéndose y Batman se descuelga un poco, entrando y pisando los vidrios rotos con sus grandes y pesadas botas de suela de goma, sin dejar de silbar

Estados Unidos da un salto al oír el cristalazo, se estremece un poco de temor sin poder evitar pensar en CUANTA gente diferente puede estar ahí afuera con absolutas ganas de matarle. Parpadea cayendo en la cuenta de que ¡HAY ALGUIEN EN LA CASA! Se abalanza a su chaqueta a sacar su pistola y en cuanto el ministro de defensa descuelga el teléfono susurra con voz mucho más firme de lo que en realidad (nunca lo va a admitir) se siente. "1220, código 1220, 10-30, 10-30. Red Panda. Repito, Red Panda" (Alguien se quedó estacionado en 1940... Y los radios de onda corta)

Se guarda el teléfono en cuanto su interlocutor reacciona y responde "afirmativo, no se arriesgue" y... Mientras todas las fuerzas públicas empiezan una movilización de proporciones épocas digna de cualquier buena película de Superman, América le quita el seguro al arma y sale con todo el sigilo que puede (que no es mucho) de su cuarto.

Batman silba aun mientras recoge sus cosas con tranquilidad en una bolsa negra, la ata a las cuerdas y la sube preparando si tiene que hacer una salida de emergencia. Aprovecha para esconder un par de cámaras y micrófonos en lo que anda por la casa con sus inconfundibles andares sigilosos de acosador profesional y su sonrisa de tiburón... menos mal que me ha hecho caso y lleva un chaleco antibalas.

El silbido del aire colándose por la ventana... Acompañado del silbido de Batman... Colándose por la ventana, consiguen que el estadounidense rápidamente camine hasta la sala, arma levantada, ceño fruncido y adorada descarga adrenalina en las venas.

Adrenalina que puede OLER ¿por qué Batman la puede oler? Es un misterio de la genética, pero la huele, así que atento al oído sabe en qué puerta está, se apresura a ponerse espalda contra la pared justo al lado de esta misma. (Cucarachas saltarinas, Batman. Eres escalofriante)

Con sigilo se acerca a la puerta al fondo del pasillo, levantando un poco el arma antes de tomarla con las dos manos y recargándose en la pared justo del lado del que Batman está recargado. Respira un par de veces antes de dar unos dos pasitos y apuntar hacia el salón. Traga saliva y vacila un poco antes de salir dando un par de pasos, agachado a esconderse detrás del sillón.

Batman sonríe, levanta la mano con los dedos en forma de pistola y le apunta a la cabeza.

—Bang.

El salto es digno de atleta olímpico y casi le da un paro cardíaco... Como siempre, el asunto con el niño es que dispara y luego piensa... Claro que considerando lo que acaba de hacer Batman, no me extraña tanto. Así que levanta el arma y sin pensar dispara al sitio de donde ha venido el escalofriante y suave "bang" a l vez que salta, pero esta tan nervioso histericolocoperdido y asustado que la bala se incrusta en el borde del chaleco, en el abdomen.

Batman se queda sin aire un instante, porque una bala es una bala. Se lleva la mano al lugar donde le ha dado, lentamente y luego vuelve a mirarle. Para entonces el histérico cerebro de América ha acelerado su tren de pensamiento (aún más) notando en primer lugar que, es BATMAN! Y en segundo lugar que... Es... Parpadea descolocado dando un pasito atrás.

—B-Batman? —él quería decir "commie".

—Jelou —sonríe.

—Jesus Fucking Christ —blasfema de manera raaaara, con el corazón a mil por hora, parpadeando un par de veces antes de caer en que... —. Oh! Te dis...

—¿Te sorprendí? —pregunta por qué aun con eso necesita preguntarlo… Nooooo, no, ¡ni un poco!

—Shit, commie! —atina a responder mientras sigue aún mirándole en SHOCK. Decir que le sorprendiste es poco, casi le da un maldito infarto. Se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—En realidad soy yo, privet! —se quita la máscara... nadie nos habíamos dado cuenta.

—No kidding! —un poquito sarcástico... Esta asustado aún. Sonríe un poco, eso si —... DAFAQ, commie! Que haces aquí, en la oscuridad y... Te vestiste de Batman! —sonríe más aún.

Rusia se lo piensa... ¿De verdad Rusia? Llegas aquí, montas todo esto... ¿y aun tienes que pensarte a qué has venido?

—Commie? —le apremia cuando la respuesta no llega lo suficientemente rápido, mirándole de arriba a abajo porque no se le olvida que le ha disparado. Quizás Rusia no se haya dado cuenta aún y está herido mortalmente... No es difícil imaginar una escena protagonizada por Rusia en la que le han abierto en canal y tiene la mitad de los órganos internos colgando al aire mientras dice alguna cosa del tipo "creo que tengo un poco revuelto el estómago, quizás no debí tomarme la décimo octava botella de vodka… voy a echarme un rato en lo que se me pasa".

—Iba a robarme a alguien pero me dijiste que eso estaba mal, así que vine aquí —sonríe.

—¿A robarte a quién? —le toca la capa tirando un poco de ella para valorarla y ver si no está agujerada. Se acerca y sonríe también aunque esta aún preocupado por saber a dónde cartas se ha ido su bala.

—Ahora, a ti —sonríe de manera perturbadora y en un rápido movimiento, saca unas esposas de su cinturón y se la cuelga de una muñeca al americano.

—What? No! Russiaaa! —protesta mirándose la mano esposada, mientras le esposa la otra—Noooo! —le apunta con la pistola.

Rusia clava su pecho contra el cañón del arma, sonriendo.

—Tengo un chaleco.

—No en la cara—responde pensando que eso lo explica todo... Aunque no lo deja en una situación mejor. Adrenalina otra vez.

El ruso le levanta las manos haciendo que le apunte a la frente, tratando de ralentizar su corazón y cuando le tiene con las manos en alto hace un movimiento raro de esos suyos haciéndole dar media vuelta sobre sí mismo y le aplasta contra la pared por la espalda, sujetándole las manos esposadas.

—Shit, commie! Eso es trampa —se revuelve intentando que le suelte.

Lo siguiente, es bajarle los pantalones, claro... Ok, el estadounidense se PARALIZA porque sí, perdónenle, pero estaba pensando así como en guerras nucleares y ataques terroristas, no en... Esto.

—Oh! —Exclama levantando las cejas hasta el cielo.

Y espera a que lleguen los SWAT y se den cuenta de lo que hacéis... bueno, creo que la herida en el lóbulo de la oreja de Estados Unidos estaba cerrándose últimamente con todo ese asunto de Snowden, así que repentinamente vuelve a abrirse.

El americano se revuelve, aprieta los ojos y sisea un poco, porque en efecto con todo esto de Snowden la cosa no ha estado todo lo... Como siempre. Y justamente ESO hace que la mordidita en el oído tenga cierto sabor a "no deberías" entremezclado con "te detesto" entremezclado con "no, no, es la pistola, es que me da gusto verte"

No sé qué fetiche es que tienen últimamente tus personajes con lo prohibido, pero bueno algo hay que comentar para no tener que explicar las cosas que Rusia está haciendo que desde luego, también está completamente contento de estar ahí con él.

América consigue darle un empujón con el hombro en el pecho, separándole un poco antes de darse la vuelta y conseguir de menos quedar de espaldas contra la pared, porque él es el HÉROE y no va a, después de todo lo que esto que ha pasado, dejarse violar de espaldas contra la pared así como si nada. La cosa cambia cuando es de frente al parecer...

Cambia porque... así es en los labios donde puede abrirle una herida.

Un cambio importante... Al... Parecer. Les quedan como cinco minutos para que llegue el SWAT, se los advierto. América lleva las manos esposadas y con la pistola entre ellas a la nuca del ruso tirando hacia él. Y... Podemos darnos cuenta del interesante fenómeno que es que entre más enfadado y fastidiado esta con Rusia esta actividad al parecer le parece bastante más excitante... O al menos eso indica Florida.

Y salvaje... salvaje es también la actividad, aunque qué decir del ruso que ha cruzado todo su país, lo que es como un cuarto de la esfera terrestre, solamente para estos cinco minutos... que con el tiempo que hace además, serán más que suficientes por lo visto... salvo por que repentinamente vuelve la luz.

Estados Unidos gruñe salvajemente porque el 0.001% de su cerebro que aún funciona le recuerda que hay algo malo en que se prendan las luces, no está seguro de qué exactamente. ¿Luces? ¿Qué? Ah, no, para que Rusia se entere de algo más ahora mismo deberían... matarlo.

Debe escucharse el sonido sordo de un helicóptero también y verse quizás alguna luz de una patrulla en la calle... (las otras 13242109 tienen la torreta apagada) Para cuando Rusia acaba con el clásico grito de "Amerika". Gracias al cielo para entonces y no le digan a nadie, el nombrado debe haber terminado ya también, así que para cuando el equipo SWAT entre, el estadounidense será una masa balbuceante contra la pared.

Rusia les ve y se asusta un poco, porque además no es como que SWAT no entren en plan película, así que sale corriendo hacia la ruta de escape más por instinto de supervivencia que nada porque aún no tiene del todo reorganizada la irrigación sanguínea.

—Gosh... wait, wait wait, everyone! —pide América subiéndose los pantalones deteniendo la pistola con la boca ya que tiene las manos esposadas aun, en concreto para que no le disparen a Rusia —. Hold your fire! Hold your fire!

Los SWAT vacilan, aunque algunos se meten para ver que no haya más gente en otras habitaciones de la casa y un par hacen ademán de perseguir al ruso.

—No, no... ehh... no van... ehh... es un malentendido! —Estados Unidos levanta las manos esposadas con la pistola... claro, muchacho, en realidad todo parece un malentendido cuando tenías las 2 pistolas afuera, ahora solo tienes una y las manos esposadas —. Commie!

Rusia salta a las cuerdas fuera de la ventana atándose con ellas y huyendo.

Dos de los SWAT se acercan al americano para protegerlo, liberarlo y calmarlo porque es obvio que está histérico debido a las secuelas post-traumáticas mientras TODO el mundo se hace cargo de la situación sin que nadie escuche a nadie. (Si Inglaterra estuviera viendo esto soltaría un resabido "yo te advertí que esto pasaría")

La única instrucción del niño pasa por un "si lo atrapan lo quiero vivo y sin NINGÚN disparo..."... Suficiente es que ya le haya disparado yo. América sonríe de lado porque con todo ya sido súper sexy y excitante mientras la marca unta de equipo técnico, SWAT, soldados y helicópteros rondan por todos lados.

Bien... Rusia se escapa como puede pero está solo frente a... ¿Qué cojones? ¿Esos son los marines también? Parecen puñeteras muñecas Matrioska, que salen unos de dentro de los otros... aunque sí ha notado que no le disparan a matar, cosa que aprovecha en su beneficio mientras corre por las cloacas

Consigue más o menos despistarles por suerte, en una tienda de comics donde hay una firma y hay un montón de fans disfrazados en un debate sobre Ben Affleck como nuevo Batman.

* * *

><p><em>Que no se entere tu mamá de lo que has leído, pero no olvides decirnos que te ha parecido. <em><br>__


	13. Femme Fatale, Inglaterra y Francia

**Advertencias en este capítulo:**

**Pareja:**_ Inglaterra y __Francia_

**Otros personajes:**_ Italia Veneciano y Canadá._**_  
><em>**

**Resumen general: **_Francia asegura que él es quien siempre toma el control y hace malabares para conseguir algo con el inglés. Hay una gran discusión al respecto por parte de Inglaterra que le llevará a necesitar una poción incluso.__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Femme Fatale<strong>

Inglaterra entra con toda su determinación, sonrojado hasta las orejas y se planta frente a Francia que levanta las cejas y sonríe de lado. El inglés le toma del cuello de la camisa acercándole un poco y le mira a los ojos, vacilando.

—Es obvio que no puedes —le cierra un ojo azul, así que se sonroja más y le suelta.

—Vale, dame un minuto —pide y sale corriendo.

—¿Ven? ¿Ven? —indica Francia divertido. Unos minutos más tarde "Inglaterra" vuelve a entrar al cuarto dando saltitos y se planta frente a Francia.

—Veeeee? —Inglaterra se da golpes en la cabeza contra la pared, al otro lado de la puerta del cuarto, espiando por la ranura.

—MON DIEU! ¡¿Y CREES QUE SOMOS IDIOTAS?! —grita Francia divertido hacia la puerta e "Inglaterra" besa a Francia (quien se deja, claro, pero ese no es el punto) tan contento y luego se vuelve a la puerta.

—No! OF COURSE NO VAS A TENER UN BLOODY PLATO DE PASTA! get lost! y que no te vuelva a ver, bollocks! —se oye desde fuera.

—¿Ves? No eres capaz de tomar el control...

Inglaterra saca la cabeza por la puerta.

—Un minuto, estoy preparándome mentalmente para algo tan desagradable —pide y vuelve a meterse dentro.

Unos minutos más tarde un Inglaterra bastante más grande que el original, con la misma peluca del anterior Inglaterra entra al cuarto con las manos estiradas y se acerca a un perchero, golpeándose la rodilla con la mesita de una forma dolorosa.

—France, si'l vous plait... me ha quitado las gafas —suplica, el francés pone los ojos en blanco y se ríe acercándose a Canadá y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Ahora vengo...

"Inglaterra" se sorprende de que el beso venga de otro lado y no del perchero.

—ESE NO ERA EL BLOODY TRATO! BLOODY BRAT! —grita Inglaterra desde la puerta y cuando ve que Francia se levanta se sonroja como un tomate, se tapa la boca y se esconde de nuevo detrás. El francés camina hacia ahí y saca la cabeza.

—¿Cuál era el trato?

Inglaterra trata de fundirse con la pared con las manos en la boca y desde dentro se oye un golpe como de algo cayéndose.

—¡ESTOY BIEN! —grita Canadá por si a alguien le interesa.

—Ya has demostrado el punto de que no puedes tomar el control y siempre tengo que andar haciendo malabares —extiende la mano—. Dame los lentes.

—¡No tienes que hacer malabares! ¡Los estoy haciendo yo si acaso! tú solo estabas ahí sentado —responde frunciendo el ceño, pero sacando las gafas del bolsillo de su camisa.

Francia se las quita de la mano rozándole los dedos y sonríe, el inglés le sostiene la mirada mientras lo hace.

—La cosa es que no puedes tomar el control sin que sea un drama.

—Eso es porque no quiero hacerlo.

—Eso no te lo crees ni tú —sonríe más.

—Demasiado presumido para aceptar la verdad —sonríe de lado.

—Si no quieres, ¿qué haces aquí intentando demostrar que no quieres? —se pasa una mano por el pelo y se humedece los labios.

—Yo... —vacila y se muerde el labio—. Shut up! —protesta.

Francia levanta la cara y sonríe cerrándole un ojo y volviendo con Canadá, moviendo las caderas. Inglaterra desfrunce el ceño embobándose un poco y mirándole el culo.

—Aquí están las gafas, mon amour... A la próxima le dices que no y ya, ¿bien?

Canadá vacila tomándolas al final, poniéndoselas y mirando a Francia.

—Es que... me sabe mal negarme y... —explica mientras el mayor le peina pasándole una mano por el pelo, paternal.

—Oui, Oui... Lo sé —palmaditas en la mejilla—. Vete ya.

El canadiense asiente quitándose la peluca y se dirige a la puerta donde aun está Inglaterra, mira al de ojos verdes como pidiendo perdón. Francia se cruza de brazos, mirándole salir e Inglaterra hace un gesto agresivo con la mano para que se largue, sin decir nada y luego se muerde el labio, volviendo a espiar por la ranura de la puerta.

El francés se echa en el sofá, acostándose cuan largo es y el británico aparta la vista... cierra la puerta y se va un largo rato... finalmente vuelve cerrando la puerta a su espalda, mirando a Francia fijamente, inclinando la cabeza porque parece dormido, así que se para a su lado mirándole desde arriba, cruzándose de brazos cuando abre los ojos de repente.

El inglés vacila y se sonroja de golpe, asustándose un poco, el francés se mueve en el sofá para que tenga espacio para sentarse frente a su abdomen. Inglaterra saca un botellín del bolsillo.

—¿Alcohol?

Niega con la cabeza, sentándose y Francia le abraza haciéndose bolita a su alrededor.

—¿Qué es?

—What's up? —pregunta al notar que se braza de esa forma. El francés niega con la cabeza acurrucándose más.

—¿Qué es eso?

—¿Quieres probarlo?

—¿Qué es? —le mira desconfiadamente a los ojos. Inglaterra se lo toma de un trago, guardándoselo en la boca y luego le besa, pasándole un poco. Francia levanta las cejas y le permite devolviéndole el beso.

Los dos se convierten en chicas.

La francesa se lleva la mano a la entrepierna en cuanto lo nota. Inglaterra se separa, descojonada de la risa... bueno, descojonada por la poción, pero riéndose mucho.

—Quoi... Quoi... —Se sigue palpando un poco.

—¡Ahora eres una nenaaaaaaa! —se burla, saca una botellita nueva y se la toma rápidamente, volviéndose un chico otra vez. Francia se toca los pechos.

—Esto no es... Esto... —se le echa encima intentando besarle para que le dé un poco pero Inglaterra tiene más fuerza y se resiste descojonado, mientras se vierte el resto del antídoto.

—Noon! Angleterreeee! —chillonea con voz mas aguda de lo normal.

Inglaterra se ríe mientras la francesa sigue con una mano en los pechos y otra en sus, oh dios, ausentes regiones vitales.

—La tour Eiffel...

Inglaterra da palmas de lo descojonado que está.

—Esto se arregla, ¿verdad? —le mira preocupado—. Tiene que arreglarse, es decir, tú adoras a la tour Eiffel —se auto explica.

Niega con la cabeza aun muerto de risa y se le corta de golpe con eso último.

—¡Eso no es verdad!

—Claro que lo es —sonríe encantadoramente.

—Of course not!

—Aun así no me has besado teniendo el control sin un pretexto —responde desfajándose la camisa y levantándosela, mostrando los pechos. Inglaterra baja la vista sin poder evitarlo, mirándole los pechos, que por cierto, son más grandes que los de Hungría... y mucho más grandes que los que le salieron a él... y se olvida de lo que están hablando.

—What?

Francia le mira la cara y sonríe.

—¡Te gustan!

— WHAT? —se sonroja y levanta la vista otra vez con cara de culpable.

—Te gustan, mis pechos —se tranquiliza un poco y se los toca a si misma con cuidado.

—OF COURSE NOT! ¡No seas idiota! —aparta la mirada, pero la francesa se le encarama encima, abrazándole.

—Sí que lo hacen...

— O-Of cou... course not —tiembla muy nervioso mirándole medio apanicado.

—¿Serás capaz de ser todo un hombre y tomar el control ahora? —le pica.

—What? —más nervioso todavía.

—¿Eso es que no?

—¿Qué insinúas? —frunce el ceño.

—No insinúo nada... —le besa la mejilla—. Estoy haciendo malabares... —susurra en su oído.

—No se suponía que tenías que reaccionar así —protesta un poco de lloriqueo, por que siempre le salen mal todos sus planes malévolos.

—¿Cómo debía reaccionar? —frunce el ceño.

—Pues tenías que... llorar un poco y sentirte muy ridículo y avergonzado y... todo eso —susurra.

—¿Me veo ridículo? —pregunta más en serio de lo que quisiera, pasándose una mano por el pelo. El inglés se sonroja un poco.

—Y-Yes? —miente.

—¡No es verdad! —muy seguro, levantándose.

—Of course yes! —más seguro él también incorporándose con una media sonrisa—. ¡Mírate! ¡Eres una chica!

—¿Y? Soy una hermosa chica.

—¡No es cierto! —le señala burlándose de él, mucho más inseguro de lo que quisiera. Francia le mira a los ojos unos segundos, él vacila tragando saliva.

—¿No lo es?

—O-Of course not... —responde menos seguro ahora, sin mirarla del todo directamente, eso la tranquiliza un poco y se empieza a desabotonar uno a uno los botones de la camisa. Inglaterra parpadea volviendo a bajar la vista a sus manos sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Qué es lo que me estabas diciendo? Ah, sí, lloriqueos y vergüenza...

—What? —vuelve a subir la vista otra vez habiendo olvidado de que hablaban. Ella se ríe acercándosele.

—Lloriqueos y vergüenza —repite moviendo las caderas sensualmente.

—A-Ah, yes... —responde y da lo mismo si acaso Francia estuviera hablando de caracoles.

—¿Qué decías entonces? —susurra dejándose la camisa abierta y yendo a los pantalones—. ¿Que eres un nenaza incapaz de besarme?

—Y-Yes... —vacila sin escuchar absolutamente nada y traga saliva temblando un poco.

—Y vas a cederme todas tus tierras —se abre los pantalones dejando que caigan.

—I... —da un saltito cuando los pantalones caen al suelo, mirándolos.

Ella se relame los labios, acomodándose el pelo. Él traga saliva y vuelve a mirarle a los ojos... sonrojándose otra vez.

—Angleterre? —sonríe tomando la camisa y cerrándosela un poco, arrastrando las erres.

La respiración del inglés cambia, reaccionando a esa palabra como un animalito que está siendo acechado, sale de su estupor de presa a cazador, acercándose a ella, lanzándola sobre el sofá otra vez, subiéndose encima y besándola.

Francia sonríe en el beso pensando que eso es hacer maromas, diga lo que diga. Y no hace falta decir que Inglaterra ya está perfectamente dando la hora en punto... Es lo que tiene.

Nos preguntamos que va a hacer Francia cuando descubra las... nuevas cosas que le pasan en este cuerpo.

Supongo que será una tarde muy placentera y educativa para ambos. Es que Francia y sus primeras veces, Inglaterra puede quedar algo traumatizado y cansado.

Inglaterra está muy orgulloso de haberle enseñado algo nuevo a Francia sobre esto, así que va a hacer un buen esfuerzo, no es algo que haga todo el mundo

En absoluto... así que creo que pueden tomarse unos cinco días corridos.

* * *

><p><em>Que no se entere tu mamá de lo que has leído, pero no olvides decirnos que te ha parecido.<em>


	14. Cuenta atrás, Roma y Germania

**Advertencias en este capítulo:**

**Pareja:**_ Roma y Germania__  
><em>

**Resumen general: **_Da igual lo que hagas, con Roma todo acaba convirtiéndose tarde o temprano en un juego sexual.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Cuenta atrás<strong>

—De hecho, uno podría pensar a veces que quisieras que le tocara más —asegura Roma relamiéndose los labios con cara de pillo.

—¡No es verdad! —chilla Germania abriendo los ojos como plasto y sonrojándose—. ¿Que yo querría que me tocaras más? —se ahoga.

—Podría pensar uno que sí — sigue, solo por el placer de verle sonrojarse.

—P-Pero que te hace pensar yo que-querría que me…

—Y no de maneras precisamente castas, puras e inocente —añade.

—Nein, nein, nein, nein! ¿De dónde sacas eso? ¡Como si no bastara el desastre que haces cada vez que vienes!

—Lo llevas escrito en la cara —risas.

—Nein, no llevo nada escrito en la cara —inocente se pasa una mano por la frente.

—Puedo leerlo perfectamente desde aquí

—Pues... ¡deja de leerlo porque no hay nada que leer!

—Pone claramente "adoro a Roma como a mis bosques, y mis tierras, como los días de caza en que las presas son abundantes, como los días de verano en los que el aire huele fresco y se oye el arroyo silbar, las hojas bailan con el viento y el sol refleja los más exquisitos juegos de luces... es lo más grande y lo más fuerte y me hace sentir rebosante de felicidad y estallar en placer con solo mirarme"

La mandíbula de Germania hace "clangggg" en el suelo y se sonroja porque eso además suena mucho más bonito de lo que él podría decirlo nunca, desde luego. Le toma unos segundos llegar a un...

—¡No es verdad! Yo no te adoro en ninguna... nein! Y nein! ¡Ninguna felicidad ni pl-pl... placer!

—Y lo pone en latín en pequeñito, claro, porque si no, no cabría... —risas.

—¡No pone nada y menos en latín! —se talla la frente otra vez por acto reflejo

—Por supuesto que lo pone, habla del placer que te hace sentir que te falta el aire y te arden los huesos como si te quemaras en mitad de una tormenta de hielo y tu corazón fuera a salírsete del pecho para estallar en mil pedazos...

—Rom! —ultrasonrojo porque además, por desgracia, seguramente esa descripción es bastante más acertada de lo que él quisiera

—De como tus necesidades carnales despiertan abriéndose como una flor con mi mera presencia y sabes que un si un desdichado encuentro casual deviniera que no pudiera yo dar rienda suelta a mis placeres contigo otorgándote el infame destino de la soledad, te verías en la obligación de relajarte tu solo en la vergüenza que te representa susurrarte para ti mismo el nombre que ahora te baila en los labios... el mío —luego hablan de autoestima alta...

—W-W-WAS?! ¡Cállate! Deja de decir esas... —creo que además Germania hasta... feliz... está. Chilla levantándose hacia Roma dispuesto a ahorcarle.

—¿Ves? Lo que yo decía, que quieres que te toque más o acabas tocándote tú pensando en mi —se ríe dando un paso/salto atrás por si tiene que huir.

—No acabo pensando en —de hecho el preferiría la primera opción—. ¡No me toco pensando en tí! ¡NUNCA!

—Y haces una cara de completo placer culpable "Oh, ja, Rom, jaa" —le imita, gimiendo.

Germania al borde del colapso.

—No es verdad que... de dónde... neiiin! Cierra esa boca que... ¡CÁLLATE! —otro paso hacia él, en serio, sobra decir que está rojo... porque está un color más, quizás solo visible para los halcones.

—"Oh, ja... me encanta eso que haces con la lengua... no pares... eres tan guapo y tan fuerte.. " —sigue en sajón cerrando los ojos y pasándose las manos por el cuello como si no pudiera contenerse, medio muerto de risa.

—¡Yo jamás te he dicho que seas guapo y fuerte! —ejem... olvidaste lo de la lengua. Chilla histérico echándosele encima de un salto. Roma se ríe dando un salto atrás de nuevo para que no pueda atraparle.

—"Oh, por Odín, Thor, Loki y todos los dioses, me gustas tanto que no puedo ni contenerme, eres tan listo y tan apuesto que se me levanta solo con mirarte" —sigue, con una actuación cada vez más mala entre la risa y lo de que está huyendo

—¡No se me levanta con solo mirarte! —chilla una vez más con los puños apretados—. ¡Cállate ahora mismo!

—"Nadie me provoca orgasmos tan bestias e incontrolables como los que tú me provocas, eres la más pura encarnación del erotismo"—sigue en sajón.

—No eres ninguna... como... ¡deja de decir esas cosas! No hables de orgasmos bestias e... —se pellizca el puente de la nariz —. ROM!

Se muere de la risa

—¡Tienes prohibido decir orgasmo!

—Prefieres que te los provoque, claro, ¿y quién no?

—Neeeein! ¡No quiero que me provoques nada! —otro paso hacia él, histérico.

—Tsk, tsk, tsk... mira que traviesillo es Germanitaaaa...

—Qué hago para que te calles, verdammt!

—Pfffffff —lo bueno es que con lo que se está riendo cada vez le cuesta más hablar. Germania vuelve a saltarle encima y esta vez consigue atraparle porque el tonto de Roma se ríe y pierde fuerzas. Así que se cae de culo con él encima.

—¡Pero hombre, no hace falta que me tires, si lo que quieres es abrazarme y tocarme puedes hacerlo cada vez que quieras sin llegar a las agresiones!

Thor... digo Germania, despeinado y con cara de contrariedad por lo que acaba de decir le mira a punto de ponerle las manos en el cuello. Vacila un instante. Roma se incorpora un poco y le besa en los labios, el rubio gruñe y le empuja un poquito.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —chillido increíblemente agudo. Bien, Roma... AHORA está histérico... ¿qué vas a hacer con él?

—Ya sé que soy irresistible, pero contrólate, hombre, que no eres un animal —sonríe maligno.

—asñldkfjasldkfjaldsfkj! —eso sonó bastante a un animal, cosa que ha gritado con los ojos cerrados.

Y el romano se muere de la risa otra vez, abrazándole. Germania, tieso, echa vapor de agua por las orejas mientras cuenta hasta el mil para no asesinarle.

—Me divierto muchísimo contigo —asegura el moreno sinceramente—. Por eso me gustas un montón.

—Claro que te diviertes muchísimo conmigo... —sisea—. ¡Eres un idiota!

—Te quierooo no me digas idiotaaaa —se ríe tontamente abrazándole más fuerte.

—Baaaah!

—¿Y sabes por qué más me gustas un montón también? —le mira a los ojos.

Germania hace un gruñido mirándole solo de reojo, aun tieso.

—Por qué sé que realmente piensas de mi todo eso que he dicho —susurra y se le abraza con fuerza muerto de risa para que no pueda separarle

—BWHAAHWAHSHAFHAHSAAAA! NO ES VERDADDD!

Sigue riéndose que parece que vaya a vomitar, abrazado con fuerza de piernas y brazos.

—¡Te detestoooo! ¡Yo no pienso nada con orgasmos ni necesidades carnales abriéndose como flores, ni susurrarme nada!

—Bien, no lo piensas... —se le acerca al oído—. Lo sientes... y los recuerdas, esos orgasmos que te sacuden y te ponen la piel de gallina con solo mencionarlos —susurra y le mordisquea la oreja. A Germania... se le pone la piel de gallina.

Roma le acaricia el cuello y el pecho bajando la mano para ir a provocarle uno como ha prometido. Ya a estas malditas alturas de la vida, Germania tiene otro escalofrío pero trata, en serio, con todas todititas sus fuerzas, de resistirse.

—Mira que traviesillo que ya está excitadito tu bárbaro sajón, tan masculino él ¿Tanto te gusto?—se burla/comenta al notarlo.

—No estoy excitad... ¡deja de decir excitadITO! —esos diminutivos—. ¡Y no me gustas!

—Excitadito pensando en orgasmos bestias —sonríe moviendo los dedos, con los ojos entrecerrados—. No creo que aguantes esto ni un suspiro.

—No estoy pensando en nada bestia, ¡sueltameahí! —nadie cree que vaya a aguantar.

—¿Los estás sintiendo, mi amor? Si aguantas hasta que cuente diez, te suelto.

—No vas a solta... te odio, te odio te detesto, ¡suéltame! —se lleva una mano ahí, intentando que le suelte.

—Uuuunooooo —empieza lentamente sin dejarle meter la mano.

—Rom, Rom... deja de... —se revuelve de verdad intentando que le suelte, perdiendo fuerza con la mano que se sostiene.

—Dooooooos —se incorpora y empieza a comerle el cuello sin hacerle ni caso.

Germania inhaaaaala... y exhaaaaala... e inhaaaaaaaaala... y exhaaaaala... hasta que descubre que está haciéndolo al ritmo en que roma le come el cuello y le mete mano, se revuelve un poco intentando huir

—Treeeeeeeeees —le muerde un poquito sin dejar de sonreír— cuatro, cinco.

Germania pierde el precario equilibrio, cayéndose sobre él. Cosa que piensa repentinamente que es una buena idea ¡no puede magrearme el asunto así! *baila internamente* Pero Roma se acomoda para que sienta su propio asuntillo en su pierna mientras no para de mover los dedos.

—Seis, siete.

—Ahhhh! —aprieta los ojos porque no ha mejorado en lo absoluto—. R-Rom... e-espera! —suelta un gemidito incontenible.

—Ooooocho —ni caso, probablemente haga aún más y más intenso lo que hacía.

Oooootro gemidito incontenible. Aprieta los puños y suelta un Sssssssssss... Intentando en serio relajarse. Puede que hasta se haga marcas en las palmas con las uñas intentando distraerse.

—Nueveeeee —mueve la cara buscándole los labios para beso y girando un poco ahora para ponerse encima.

Germania no se entera, demasiado concentrado en la estúpida mano de Roma, así que... no se quita, ni se acerca. Le deja moverse pensando (iluso él), que va a quitarse. Si se quita, definitivamente va a ser cuando eso no te represente precisamente un alivio, así que lo alarga para que el "diez" coincida con dicho momento. El sajón debe estar respirando como si hubiera corrido los 1000 metros planos a toda velocidad

—Diez —beso rápido en los labios y retirada de la mano.

—Neeeeeeeein! —ladra dando una patadilla en el suelo, intentando ponerse de lado y hacerse bolita.

Roma se ríe y automáticamente vuelve al asunto

—Rooom! —protesta—, b-bitte!

—Deja de protestar por todo —le besa.

Creo que incluso protesta un poco en el beso antes de levantar la mano y abrazarle contra él pero el romano ignora las quejas desvistiéndole y acariciándole en el beso.

Pues... nada, Germania piensa, remotamente en su cerebro... que al menos ha conseguido llegar al diez sin venirse, lo cual es bueno (esas pequeñas victorias), mientras finalmente le devuelve el beso.

* * *

><p><em>Que no se entere tu mamá de lo que has leído, pero no olvides decirnos que te ha parecido.<em>


	15. Río, Austria y Suiza

**Advertencias en este capítulo:**

**Pareja:**_ Austria y Suiza  
><em>

**Otros personajes:** _Chibi!Austria, Chibi!Suiza y Puber!Austria._

**Resumen general: **_Da igual cuanto tiempo pase, al final algunas cosas nunca cambian.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Río<strong>

—¡¿Pueden parar con el asunto del cabrero?! —protesta Suiza.

—Nein.

—¡Tú calla, que si yo soy un cabrero tú eres un completo inútil!

—Se dice "músico" —sonrisa cínica.

—Nein, si me llamas banquero en vez de cabrero entonces serás un verdammt músico —entrecierra los ojos apuntándome con un dedo al pecho.

—Yo era músico mucho antes que tú fueras banquero.

Suiza abre la boca para decir algo y luego la cierra. Bufa. Austria sonríe vencedor.

—Pues yo era más que un cabrero.

—Ya te lo dije, también hacías queso. Algo que enseñaste a hacer a Frankreich y a Italien y que ahora hacen casi más que tú.

—¡Hacia también otras cosas! ¡Te cuidaba y protegía! —chilla sin pensar

—Está bien, te llamare caballero protector... MI caballero protector.

Suiza parpadea y se sonroja.

—Podrías llamarme Schweiz. Mi caballero protector es como... No... Eso suena completamente...

—Herr Schönbrunn.

—Herr Schweiz! Eso de Schonbrunn aún esta a discusión.

—Herr Schweiz de Schönbrunn, Caballero protector de Österreich.

—Herr Schweiz de... Schweiz. Schönbrunn es un sitio... Peculiar, no se sí me trae del todo buenos recuer... —se detiene con la segunda parte, sonrojándose—, Nein, Nein.

Sonríe.

—Y todo acompañado de una fanfarria de instrumentos de percusión y viento.

Le mira de reojo y relaja el ceño fruncido

—A veces me pregunto si hay algo en tu cabeza que no va acompañado de música POMPOSA.

—Los actos solemnes.

—Que van acompañados de música solemne, seguramente.

—Por supuesto. ¿Consideras el Bolero de Ravel pomposo? —pregunta como si hablara del tiempo.

Abre la boca un poco por dos o tres segundos antes de recomponerse sonrojadito.

—E-El bolero es... Nein.

—Entonces hay ciertos momentos de los que tu madre no debe enterarse que existen que también se incluyen.

—M-Música, piensas en... —aprieta los ojos—. Al menos no piensas en música pomposa en esos momentos...

—Por supuesto pienso en música, ¿qué esperabas?

—No sé, yo no pienso en nada más que en t... —se detiene a sí mismo y carraspea—, ¿y es... siempre el bolero? —se aventura a preguntar sin creerse que estén hablando de esto pero... Es más fácil hablar de esto cuando realmente no hablan de esto, sino de música

—¿Tú? —pregunta. Suiza parpadea.

—Ja, yo no pienso en música cuando estamos en... ¿No estamos hablando de eso? —le mira a la cara, inocente. Antes de sonrojarse un poquitín más.

—Yo estoy hablando de tocar el piano, no sé de qué hables tú.

El helvético levanta las cejas sorprendido y se sonroja más aún.

—Oh! Pero tú has dicho de los momentos... Mi... Madre... —se pasa un dedo por el cuello de la camiseta y carraspea, desviando la mirada—, ja, yo... hablo de eso mismo, yo no toco el piano —se recompone, nerviosito.

—Porque como tu madre se entere aun pensará que soy más inútil, pero tú hablabas de que pensabas en algo en algún momento...

—¡Aaah! ¡Lo dices por lo inútil! —cayendo en la cuenta y sintiéndose pervertido, ¿que no podía pensar en otra cosa? Se sonroja más.

—¿Y? ¿De qué creías que hablaba?

—D-De música mientras trabajo. No me concentro si hay música a menos que esté armando relojes —murmura tratando desesperadamente de cambiar el tema.

—Pero tú no la tocas, y en cambio hablabas de lo que tu pensabas.

—J-Ja, mientras trabajo. Sólo... Pienso en trabajo, eso es —orejitas rojas.

—Nein, nein, nein, si hubieras pensado en trabajo significaría que piensas que yo hablaba de MI trabajo... que no hago según tú.

—Nein, no trabajas —aprieta los ojos sintiéndose acorralado—. Y... Hablabas de... ¡Tú has dicho lo de mi madre!

—Aja...

—¡Pues sólo había un pensamiento posible! Pensabas en música pomposa todo el tiempo a excepción de los momentos solemnes, con música solemne y... ¡Hablaste del bolero! —se lleva una mano a los ojos, masajeándoselos.

—Así que creíste que hablaba de... —malignidad.

—¡Nooo! —chilla bastante agudo de esa manera precisa en la que la respuesta se convierte automáticamente en un "sí".

—Tsk, tsk tsk... creía que no eras un pervertido.

—¡No soy un pervertido! Tú me dijiste que pensabas en música mientras... ¡Yo hablaba sólo de las fanfarrias! ¡Siempre me engañas y confundes a mi mente!

—¿Yo te engaño? Solo estamos hablando... —se le acerca.

—¡Ya lo sé! Yo sólo hablaba de la música en tu cabeza, ¡tú saliste con la música en esos momentos! No finjas que no sabes de qué hablo.

—En los momentos en que toco música, no en mí... intimidad contigo —susurra tras apartarle el pelo. Suiza se sonroja más y aprieta los ojos con esto de la intimidad con él.

—Oh... —susurra y traga saliva—, lo... Sólo... Confusión. Yo no soy creativo como tú —se excusa.

—Quizás me interesa más saber en qué piensas mientras te toco... —mueve los dedos en su nuca como si fuera un piano—. Música.

Piensa en todo menos en música.

—E-En que... En... No pienso —susurra siendo consecuente con su respuesta, parpadea tratando de concentrarse—. Pienso... Que tocas muy bien...

—¿Ni siquiera cuando te estoy tocando... —vuelve a susurrar bajándole las manos por el pecho, por encima de su camiseta sin dejar de mover los dedos—. El bolero?

Otra vez, Austria debe sentir los latidos de su corazón por encima de la camiseta.

—E-El bolero es otra... Cosa —con el bolero SÍ que imagina cosas y piensa en Austria y vergonzosamente en cuerpos perlados de sudor.

—¿Qué otra cosa? — dedos bajo la camiseta.

El helvético da un saltito y le mira de reojo un segundo, la vívida imagen de Austria diciendo su nombre en su oído, Austria moviéndose sobre él, Austria perdiendo el control... Imágenes de esas que el guarda en su cabeza y protege celosamente.

—E-En ti... Lo... —balbuceos.

—¿En mi qué? —le levanta la camiseta para quitársela.

—En ti... Tú... —levanta los brazos dejándole, nada estúpido—, el bo-bolero.

—Un poco de aire quizás te ayude a pensar mejor —se le acerca al cuello y le sopla un poquito muy suavemente mientras le acaricia con los labios y baja las manos aun moviendo los dedos como un piano hasta sus pantalones.

—Aaaaah... —mmm... ¿Protesta? O gime quizás o sólo hace "aaaaah" a falta de otra cosa, teniendo un escalofrío vacilando en si suplicar que pare porque le da vergüenza o que siga o que se calle al menos. Da un respinguito con la mano cerca de sus pantalones.

Austria le besa un par de veces por el cuello yendo a buscarle los labios. Suiza le besa, tímidamente al principio, haciendo un sobreesfuerzo aún por controlarse un poco porque lleva días, días, queriendo que... Haga algo como esto. Levanta las manos y se las pone en la cintura.

El moreno aprovecha mientras aún puede pensar un poco para abrirle los pantalones que caen al suelo de manera tan rápida que Suiza creería que Austria tiene un pacto diabólico con la gravedad. Con el asunto pantalones, es posible, hay algo ahí que... No se explica con las leyes normales de la física.

Repentinamente, suena no tan a lo lejos una fanfarria de instrumentos de percusión y viento al tiempo que las regiones vitales de Suiza aparecen para saludar a su vecino.

Austria se separa un poco del beso y vuelve a seguir por el cuello del otro lado... en un momento dado, levanta la cabeza y llama "Österreich!"

—Mmmm... —Suiza gemido de satisfacción hasta el gritito. Chibi Austria entra haciendo los ojos en blanco con aburrimiento y se queda congelado al verles.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta Suiza a Austria en un susurro, quitándole el pañuelo del cuello y yendo a por los pantalones, para variar, sin enterarse.

Austria mira a su pequeña versión sonriendo maligno y se vuelve a Suiza besándole de nuevo y metiéndole las manos en los calzoncillos (por la parte del culo).

Chibi Austria se sonroja un montón, se lleva las manos a la nariz y de verdad querría quedarse a mirar. Parpadea y trata de levantar la barbilla con aire crítico.

Suiza levanta una mano y se la hunde en el pelo, intentando abrirle el pantalón y fallando un poco porque se le va la olla de verdad con Austria. Se separa un poco del beso y gime pegándose al austriaco y yendo a besarle el cuello.

En cuanto Suiza gime, hace el efecto con chibi Austria, que tiene que llevarse una mano a las regiones vitales y salir corriendo por donde ha venido.

En cuanta nota que se marcha, el mayor sonríe cerrando los ojos y se vuelca ya en Suiza por completo. Chibi Austria tiene ya bastante para algunas noches de soledad de aquí a... La boda al menos.

Es una pena que suiza nunca se entere de nada, es decir, en parte que bueno que no se dio cuenta, pero creo que le habría gustado verlo, a eso me refiero. Pero no teman por suiza, es MUY feliz en estos momentos.

No creo que Austria se lo cuente, era un regalo para sí mismo. No pasa nada en lo absoluto, Suiza... Es feliz, mírale… Mein gott ¿por qué le gusta tanto? Y una poquiiiita de venganza por ponerse a componer ayer donde SABÍA podían oírle.

Chibi Suiza mira la escena desde la ventana, con los ojos y la boca abiertos como PLATOS VOLADORES... Porque él no quería venir pero le han obligado a hacer un encargo.

Cuando Chibi Austria sale corriendo sin mirar... (Y además sin gafas que me va) se lo come y se cae de culo.

Chibi Suiza trastabilla, aún con la boca abierta y sonrojado y la camisa embarrada en sangre que ha caído de su nariz. Ah y los ojos siguen desorbitados y ya estaría gritándole que tuviera más cuidado, pensando que es alguien más, de no estar en completo shock.

—Pero que os habéis creído q... —empieza a protestar Austria con su aire de todos tenéis suerte de que os esté perdonando la vida y se atraganta tosiendo al reconocerle, sonrojándose de muerte con lo que acaba de ver.

Suiza consigue parpadear (ou yeah!) y se sonroja en espejo a Austria cuando ve quién es.

—E-Eh.. —elocuencia señores, elocuencia pura!

Suiza... No chibi suiza, suiza... Suelta otro gemido un poco más audible y un "Österreich" bastante claro. En serio, yo les recomiendo que se larguen de ahí, niños, que Suiza es bastante más vocal de lo que quisieran.

—Eres un... eres... —el moreno se levanta con los ojos cerrados, aun excitado, dándose palmaditas para quitarse el polvo... se olvida de lo que decía mirando la ventana con horror, apretando las rodillas.

—Ö-Ö-Öste... —y la cara de Chibi Suiza al oírse es indescriptible, en efecto, se lleva él también las manos a las regiones vitales mirando también la ventana en pánico ahora que AUSTRIA le ve. Vacila un segundo, levanta una mano y bestialmente le cubre los ojos—. Nein, lárgate —chilla en un susurro.

—¡Soltadme! —protesta trastabillando un poco, llevándose las manos a la cara.

Otro sonidito de esos tan suizos y otro "Österreich"

—¡Eres peor que una niña, no te estoy haciendo nada! —se queja chibi Suiza y vacila queriendo taparle los oídos, aterrorizado con lo que oye.

Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda al pequeño austríaco por que puede oír casi TODOS los sonidos de Suiza, por ahogados que sean.

—¡Exijo que me soltéis de inmediato, cabrero! —trata de quitárselo de encima.

—Nadie quiere tocarte nada, imbécil. ¡Exijo que te largues! —protesta soltándole y queriendo matarle o ahogarle o desaparecerle, sonrojado de muerte y con unas tremendas ganas de girarse a mirar lo que Austria hace que ocasiona que haga esos sonidos. Sobra decir que tiene el asunto más feliz que unas pascuas en perfecta tienda de campaña. Pero son demasiadas variables las que cubrir y no sabe a cuál atender.

—¡Largaos vos de mi camino a vuestra infame morada! —exige Chibi Austria, porque no quiere que vea esto, quiere aprenderlo él.

—No voy a largarme yo, lárgate tú a tú... Piano y a ordenar a alguien más, a mí no me ordenas nada. ¡Largo o te cortare el cuello! —presiona y a otro gemidito se le va la vista hacia la ventana sin poder evitarlo.

Chibi Austria frunce el ceño... y después de las cosas que le dijo Suiza y que ha visto, traga saliva y tembloroso y torpe... toca a ChibiSuiza cuando este está con la mirada perdida.

ChibiSuiza tarda más de lo normal en reaccionar, idiotizado con lo que mira adentro que deben ser besos aún, espero, no quiero no saberlo. Con más de lo normal es sólo un segundo antes de abrir los ojos más como platos y mirar la mano de Austria PA RA LI ZA DO.

—¿Qué? ¿Te gusta lo que ves, cabrero? —pregunta entrecerrando los ojos, en el tono más burlón que puede y entonces le quita la mano de encima como si fuera fuego, sonrojándose por que acaba de notar que está excitado también.

El suizo intenta quitarse MUY avergonzado, y levanta la mano para pegarle o matarle o hacer lo que sea. Se detiene porque... Es Austria. Austria con miedo. Aprieta el puño y contiene la respiración. El austríaco parpadea y traga saliva mirándole a los ojos un instante

—P-Pues aprovecha mirando p-porque no va a... —tiene un revoltijo mental importante—. Yo no... ¡Cabrero sucio y rastrero que me das asco! —acaba antes de volver a irse corriendo con el corazón a punto de salirle del pecho.

Suiza le mira irse corriendo, con el corazón igual de acelerado, impresionado porque Austria, además de las otras cosas, no suele salir corriendo así y menos aún suele balbucear y tener revoltijos mentales.

Ya, cariño, pero es humano y no es tan fácil mantener la calma con todo lo que le está pasando. Con el siguiente gemido de... Propio en realidad, sale de la estupefacción, deteniéndose las regiones vitales y mirando a la ventana otra vez con la bocota abierta y el cerebro derretido, sólo unos instantes más tarde, porque además... Lo que ve ahora ya no sólo son besos se aprieta las regiones vitales.

Entonces chibi Austria aparecen en escena entrando al cuarto y corriendo las cortinas donde está Chibi Suiza.

—WAAAAAA! —sale ahora el corriendo de ahí, pensando además que... Austria... Austria le ha tocado las regiones vitales... Excitadas. Jura, jura y vuelve a jurar que NUNCA va a pasar eso nunca jamás porque él le ODIA! LE ODIA MUCHO y Austria es un IDIOTA.

Y creo que apenas llega a la frontera cuando TIENE que parar en los pits, es decir, se echa de cabeza al agua HELADA de un río y tan mal va la cosa que... tiene que hacer una de esas cosas que su madre no puede saber.

Uuuuuuh

—¡NO ES VERDAD! —se oye el grito a lo lejos.

Austria un poco más mayor, pero no tanto aun, como después de haberlo dejado con España, le roba la ropa y le silba cuando le ve.

Suiza, que está... Aún rojito, se da la vuelta y se tuerce el cuello con lo rápido que lo hace, haciendo una muequita de dolor. Suelta un IHHHHHH! De esos que hacen que un alud caiga tres montes más allá, porque para su puta suerte seguro está a la mitad. De hecho para su puta suerte seguro está mirando al cielo concentrado y susurrando "Österreich"

—Pero fíjate lo que tenemos aquí... —sonrisa burlona—. ¿Qué haces, Schweiz? —juega dando vueltas a su ropa interior en sus manos.

Suiza no se la cree, NO SE LA CREE con la boca abierta y una clara orden a sus regiones vitales.

—Wa-Was... ¡Deja eso!

—Ven y quítamelo tú —sonríe retándole.

—¡Ten la garantía de... ! ¡Te aseguro que...! —se lleva una mano a sus bien regiones vitales que están PERFECTAMENTE a punto—. ¡Voy a MATARTE!

—Veamoslo —sigue retándole, mirándole con la barbilla levantada por que este sí sabe lo que está haciendo. Sigue girando en su mano los calzoncillos de Suiza.

El suizo se humedece los labios y se hunde más en el agua, con un escalofrío.

—¡TE ODIO!

—Bien, entonces tomare todas estas cosas que me he encontrado y ahora son mías —se acerca a su ropa—. Y me las llevaré por donde he venido.

—NEIN! ¡Espera! —le ladra perfectamente mortificado. Austria le mira sonriendo triunfante

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —pregunta mirándole y tratando de calmar a sus regiones vitales a las que no les ayuda NADA la cara de sabihondo triunfador de Austria.

—Ven aquí y deja que te vea —exige y se relame un poco.

—¡No hay nada que ver! ¡Lárgate! ¡Lárgate y déjame en paz, deja mi ropa ahí!

Austria se encoge de hombros y se pone los calzones de Suiza sobre sus leotardos... empezando a vestirse la ropa de Suiza sobre la propia.

Cara de Suiza: Perfecta incredulidad.

—¿¡Qué haces?! ¡Österreich! —camina un poco hasta la orilla odiándole.

—Obligarte a salir... puedes venir ahora y desvestirme... o quedarte ahí hasta que se te congele el asunto.

—¿¡Was?! ¡No voy a ir a desvestirte! —chilla y pese al agua helada, se las arregla para sonrojarse

—Yo no tengo prisa... —se encoge de hombros.

Empezando a estar demasiado nervioso porque este Austria sí que le llama Schweiz y no parece estar TAN en su pose de señoritingo y... Este Austria habla de DESVESTIRLE sin siquiera sonrojarse. (Suiza odia a España para siempre)

—Claro que nunca tienes prisa para nada, ¿no tienes un ridículo baile al que ir? ¿O mozos a los que mandar? ¡Deja mi ropa aquí y LARGATE! —sisea el rubio pensando levemente en el asunto de desvestirle y queriendo morir.

—Nein, hoy no, puedo quedarme haciéndote sufrir tooooda la noche si quiero —sonrisa maligna.

El helvético frunce el ceño. Lógica pura.

—Si me quedo aquí toda la noche voy a congelarme —lo que lleva al pensamiento lógico siguiente... Suiza... Vas a tener que salir.

—Veo que captas la dinámica del asunto —asiente y le mira. Suiza frunce más el ceño enfadándose mucho con sus regiones vitales por NO CALMARSE ante la mirada insoportable de Austria.

—Si salgo voy a golpearte —amenaza.

—Eso ya lo veremos... seguramente necesitaras ambas manos para cubrirte.

—Was? —chillido agudo histeriquito sin entender porque no funciona como amenaza. Busca por ahí pensando que quizás están los ridículos guardias imperiales que siempre lleva a todos lados—. ¡LARGATE!

—No hasta que salgas, ya te lo he dicho, o me iré a tu casa a esperarte a que llegues... desnudo.

La boca de Suiza es una caverna en la que cabe una mamá osa y sus oseznos en este momento. La imagen de Austria en esas, sólo la imagen, hace que Suiza casi ponga a hervir el agua a su alrededor.

—Es decir, tú vas a llegar desnudo, porque no te voy a dar tu ropa —explica pensando que seguramente se ha confundido... lo ha hecho a propósito.

Suiza aprieta los ojos y sacude la cabeza varias veces de manera evidente. Se hunde en el agua intentando calmarse y le mira desde abajo, notando su figura extraña y distorsionada... Que no se mueve. Austria. AUSTRIA EL CABRÓN IDIOTA está ahí mirándole mientras se baña desnudo...

El moreno se sienta en una piedra tras quitarle un poco el polvo y se acomoda cruzándose de piernas para ayudarse a sí mismo a no reaccionar, mirándole con su sonrisita burlona.

Suiza cierra los ojos tratando de calmarse y pensar en cosas molestas y asquerosas e insoportables... Bien Suiza, método infalible para pensar en Austria. Sale del agua cuando está a punto de ponerse morado, de un salto, con los ojos apretados y jalando aire con fuerza deseando con todo su corazón que se haya ido ya.

Austria se pone de pie automáticamente. Suiza se pasa las manos por el pelo i mira temeroso hacia Austria, cuando le ve de pie se lleva las manos a las regiones vitales.

—MERDA —protesta en italiano.

El moreno traga saliva al verle... del todo confirmar sus sospechas, se sonroja un poco y se acerca, sonriendo de lado.

—¡LARGATE A TU CASA NO QUIERO VERTE! —grita histeriquito.

—No es eso lo que parece —se acerca más con seguridad, dispuesto a acorralarle.

—¿Qué haces? —otro chillido histérico, se arrepiente de haber salido al agua. Le da la espalda—. ¡VETE DE AQUÍ! YO NO ME METO CONTIGO, LARGATE CON SPANIEN O CON QUIEN SEA!

El austriaco le pone un dedo en la nuca, el índice, sin decir nada.

—Ahhh! —pega un salto y tiembla un poco, el JURA que es de frío—. ¡Voy a arrancarte el brazo!

—¿Cómo planeas hacer eso si ni siquiera puedes soportar que te toque con un dedo?

—Pero es... Pero que... ¡QUE TE PASA! ¿¡Por qué me tocas?! —chilla porque de verdad eso se lo pregunta con completa seriedad.

—Mírate, es divertido —sonríe y se le acerca de nuevo.

—Nein! ¡No es divertido! ¡Vete a casa, Österreich! ¡No me provoques! —le mira e hiperventila un poco con ambas manos sobre sus NECIAS regiones vitales que no dejan de estar felices! (Además la frase, Suiza, lindo...)

—Veamos... ¿Qué crees que pase si te toco con toda la mano? ¿Te... provocaré más?

—W-Was!? ¡Nohablodeeso! —Aprieta los ojos pensando en echarse otra vez al agua—. ¿¡Que haces aquí?!

Levanta la mano y se la acerca un poco al pecho, con el dorso hacia él, suavemente, pero sin tocarle. Suiza tiembla otra vez mirando la mano como si fuera a quemarle, da un pasito atrás.

—P-Podria... Podría romperte... U-Un dedo.

—O podrías dejar que haga esto —sonríe. El helvético parpadea.

—S-Si vienes a burlarte de mí... —traga saliva mirándole la sonrisa y pensando contra su voluntad que Austria es hermoso. Se sonroja sólo por la idea apretando los ojos—, ¡Eres un idiota! ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!

Le pone el dorso de la mano sobre el pecho y casi se le sale el corazón... Las regiones vitales se alegran de ver a Aaaaustriaaaaa.

—No me odies... ¡Te toco! ¡Vete a casa! —chilla sin saber qué coño está diciendo.

Los ojos violetas parpadean sin entender y le nota la piel fría y mojada, baja la mano unos centímetros acariciándole, con el corazón y la respiración agitadillos también.

—¡Que no me toques! —repite subiendo la mano y tomándole de la muñeca y soltándole casi al instante como si le quemara sin haber conseguido que deje de tocarle.

Austria se tensa un poco cuando le toma de la muñeca y se acerca un poco más bajando la mano con suavidad, presionando.

Los ojos verdes le miran a la cara un poco suplicante sin entender por qué razón no está nervioso y parece hacerlo tan bien... Querido, más vale que te habitúes... Con el corazón desbocado.

El moreno se le acerca aún más, cerrando los ojos, suavemente y le besa la mejilla. El rubio le mira con ojos muy abiertos, toma aire, abre más los ojos aún y se sorprende infinitamente con que le dé un beso.

Suspira sin separar los labios, poniéndole la mano suavemente sobre las suyas. Se escucha un grito contenido. Y Suiza se tensa mucho más.

—Tienes que relajarte un poco o te harás daño —susurra dulcemente.

—M-Me haré... —tiene un escalofrío, el dirá que es por el frío...

Austria le toma de la nuca y le besa. Suiza tiene tres infartos fulminantes a la vez sin entender cómo es que esto está pasando... ¡Quizás es parte de un sueño erótico extraño! No responde no hace nada, petrificado.

En cuanto abre la boca para besarle de vuelta se despierta MOJADO además porque aún es Chibi Suiza, si fuera adulto como hoy tampoco se moja así como así sólo con un beso de Austria, venga... Denle un poco de autocontrol.

* * *

><p><em>Que no se entere tu mamá de lo que has leído, pero no olvides decirnos que te ha parecido.<em>


	16. Drama, Inglaterra y Francia

**Advertencias en este capítulo:**

**Pareja:**_ Inglaterra y __Francia_

**Otros personajes:**_ Italia Romano y Suiza._**_  
><em>**

**Resumen general: **_Tras una interesante conversación con Romano sobre España, Inglaterra decide experimentar un poco.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Drama<strong>

Inglaterra le levanta un pulgar a Romano y a Suiza, se despeina más, se quita el chaleco de rombos abriéndose la camisa y abrochándosela de nuevo mal, se suelta mucho la corbata, toma una botella de ginebra que en realidad tiene agua y se sienta en el sillón. Francia entra a la habitación sin tener IDEA de lo que le espera, pobrecito mío.

—Hasta tienes la desvergüenza de presentarte aquí... —suelta con desgana y le da un trago al agua, es un chico serio, se pasa el día bebiendo té sin tener problemas diuréticos, podrá soportar uno o dos litros de agua sin problemas

—_Oh... allò_ —le sonríe y se le acerca—, qué haces aquí... alguien ha bebido demasiado, _mon amour._

—Nada que te importe ahora ya —replica con el ceño fruncido, se pone de pie y se tambalea un poco—. Sé lo que has hecho, cabrón ¿y sabes qué? —le señala con la mano de la botella mientras finge desestabilizarse un poco—. Tú a mi no me vuelves a... _NOTHING_. ¿Sabes qué... sabes que te digo?!

—¿Qué he hecho de _quoi_? —frunce el ceño y le mira de arriba a abajo, sin tener idea de que habla.

—Que ahí te quedas, no me lo vas a volver a hacer por que no me vas a volver a ver en tu _bloody_ vida, imbécil —le escupe.

—Eh? Pero... —parpadea y le mira antes de dar un paso a él y TOCARLE, de donde sea. Cambia el tono de voz a uno más serio y se le acelera un poco el corazón mientras le pone la mano en el brazo—. ¿De qué hablas?

El inglés da un golpe brusco para quitársele de encima.

—¿De qué hablas? —vuelve a preguntar Francia acercándose de nuevo a él, mirándole a la cara—._ Angleterre_, no tengo idea de qué es lo que supones que he hecho, pero...

—¡Me da igual lo que tu tengas o supongas o creas o... lo que sea! No quiero verte nunca más, ¿entiendes? —sigue gritando con el ceño fruncido moviendo la botella de un lado a otro.

—¿Pero... pero por qué? Ni siquiera me has dicho qué es lo que crees que he hecho —indica con el corazón mucho más acelerado, palideciendo un poco—, quizás sólo estás demasiado borracho como para saber de qué hablas.

—Vete a la mierda —le empuja—. Es por lo que has hecho que estoy borracho y no al revés y si no sabes lo que es más motivo aun para largarme —trago de agua. Francia piensa rápidamente las cosas que ha hecho últimamente que puedan hacerle reaccionar así.

—No puedo defenderme si no se de qué me acusas —se le acerca de nuevo, tomándole del brazo.

—¡Así que hay más de una cosa de la que deberías defenderte! Eres un cabrón —vuelve a soltarse del brazo. Francia aprieta los ojos.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —vuelve a preguntar, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Que te den —lo fulmina y se dirige a la puerta nervioso.

—_Non, non..._ espera —se le acerca corriendo y le abraza por la espalda, de la cintura—. Explícame, _s'il vous plait._

Inglaterra se calma un poco al sentir que le abraza, levantando los brazos,

—¡No! ¡Suéltame! —hace fuerza.

—_Non... s'il vous plait, Angleterre..._ ¿qué ha pasado? No puedes irte así como así, ¡No he hecho nada! —susurra apretándole.

—¡Sí has hecho, eres un capullo! No quiero oír tus excusas, esto es definitivo, no quiero volver a verte en la vida, ¡Me das asco!

Francia le abraza con más fuerza temblando un poco.

—No hice nada... _je t'aime..._ no sé de que hablas —susurra.

—Que me amas y una mierda —sonríe y se sonroja un poco sin poder evitarlo.

—¡Claro que sí! Más que a nadie —insiste con los ojos apretados, en bastante pánico—. No puedes irte para siempre.

—_Of course I can_ y es justo lo que voy a hacer, me meo en tu amor y desprecio tus "más que a nadie"!

Francia traga saliva sintiendo un nudo en el corazón.

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo —indica girándose a él y besándole el cuello—, no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que estás diciendo.

—_Of course I know_ —le clava la mano en la cara para taparle la boca y apartarle, girando la cara para que no note que se ha sonrojado aun más

—No hay nada que haya hecho que amerite esto, nada. Si te vas, voy a ir tras de ti a decírtelo hasta que estés convencido, no me importa a dónde te vayas, no hay lugar donde puedas esconderte, _Angleterre_ —insiste abrazándole con más fuerza—, en toda mi vida no he hecho las cosas nunca tan bien como ahora.

—¡Si serás cínico y patético! —protesta.

—No me llames patético —susurra en respuesta.

—No hay otra forma de llamarte cuando dices que no hay lugar donde pueda esconderme. ¡Ten un poco de dignidad y retírate cuando es debido!

Francia traga saliva y tiembla con esa declaración, mordiéndose el labio. Se le empañan los ojos de lágrimas. Inglaterra le mira de reojo, nervioso.

—Me retiraré cuando... —hace una pausa—, me digas qué es lo que... por qué. No puedes esperar que te deje ir sólo por decirme capullo.

—Por que ya no te quiero, ni lo he hecho nunca, esta farsa ha sido ya bastante larga, prefiero mil veces estar solo que aguantarte. Y además no es una cosa que hayas hecho son un montón de cosas horribles que me molestan una y otra vez y que no puedo soportar más.

Debe oírse en algún sito un sonido de piano, típico de las películas en la parte más oscura y dramática. Francia aprieta los ojos y seguramente Inglaterra debe escuchar como el corazón se le rompe en mil pedazos mientras, físicamente, se dobla un poco, cual si alguien le hubiera dado un golpe.

—Eso no es verdad... —susurra levantando una mano y poniéndosela en la mejilla, otra vez con esa terrible necesidad de tocarle.

Inglaterra tiembla un poco y vacila asustado tratando de echarse atrás.

—Non, non... eso no es cierto... tu me quieres, me has querido siempre —insiste con la boca seca y los ojos cerrados, sosteniéndole con fuerza con una mano en la espalda buscándole el pelo y la cara con la otra relegándosele todo lo posible y buscando besarle... donde sea.

El inglés tiembla aun más y se sonroja, sin moverse. Así que probablemente Francia consiga besarle la mejilla, un ojo y si se deja los labios, abrazándole más o menos como pulpo o al menos con sensación de pulpo, que para tener únicamente dos brazos, es impresionante besandole con todo lo que tiene, que quiero decir que es BASTANTE, con el corazón desbocado, tomándole del cuello, cerrando los ojos y poniéndole TODA la intensidad de la que es capaz.

E Inglaterra le besa de vuelta, claro que va a hacer... Y seguro le abraza también por que en el fondo es un corazón de pollo y no le gusta hacerle daño a propósito, así que le abraza también con los ojos empañaditos.

Francia llora en el beso, y más aún cuando le abraza, acariciándole la mejilla y el pelo. Ahora se deben escuchar los violines al fondo.

—_I lie,I lie, I really love you, do not cry_ —pide Inglaterra en un susurro al notarle llorar empezando a llorar también un poco.

Francia deja de besarle para abrazarle con mucha fuerza y sollozar un poco en su hombro. Inglaterra le acaricia la espalda

—Mmmmm... no te vayas... _je t'aime aussi_ —susurra.

—_Please, do not cry._

—No te vayas, siempre quieres irte y yo... yo no quiero hacer esto sin ti... ni siquiera se si puedo hacerlo sin ti —es un drama Francia.

—Ya está, ya está, ya pasó, _I'm just kidding_

—_Just kidding?_ ¿Cómo que _just kidding?_ —se separa un poco y le mira a la cara, hecho un desastre de mocos y lágrimas, levantando una mano y acariciándole la mejilla.

Inglaterra se aprieta contra él.

—¿Qué es lo que te han dicho que hice, cher? —susurra acariciándole la espalda.

—Que... —se sonroja. Francia le da un beso y levanta una mano, hundiéndosela en el pelo de la nuca, Inglaterra se pierde en el beso.

El francés entonces le acaricia el pecho y la mejilla y creo que empieza a desvestirle, porque quiere TOCARLE... lo he dicho ya? TOCAAAAAARLE

Entonces le deja por que de hecho, Romanito le había prometido que si hacía eso iba a conseguir que se esforzara AUN MAS con el sexo, que no es que Francia necesite esforzarse, pero le dio curiosidad.

Uy, van a ver como va a esforzarse Francia.

* * *

><p><em>Que no se entere tu mamá de lo que has leído, pero no olvides decirnos que te ha parecido.<em>


	17. Dominar el mundo, Roma y América

**Advertencias en este capítulo**

**Pareja: **_Roma__ y América  
><em>

**Otros personajes: **_Francia y Canadá  
><em>

**Resumen: **_Nunca NUNCA te fíes de un hombre que siente cómodo en una falda.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Dominar el mundo<strong>

Estados Unidos sonríe.

—Nah, soy mejor que _Rome._ Soy el más grande, y fuerte, y rico, y _AWESOME._ Yo no soy Hannibal Lecter además —porque no puedes, mi niño... Porque no puedes.

—Yo conocí a un Aníbal —Roma en su línea hablando de lo que quiere—. Era cartaginés.

—¿Carta_what_?

—De _Cartago_, está al sur del mediterráneo, la tierra del desierto. Fue un comandante en las guerras púnicas que costó bastante de vencer, ¡pero le vencí a pesar de que él traía elefantes para luchar con mis pobres hombres de las centurias!

—_Whoa! _¡¿El traía elefantes?! ¿Y cómo lo venciste? —se lo piensa un poco—, ¿no había tanques entonces, _right_? —A alguien le gustan las historias... Y más si son de guerra... ¡Y más si tienen ELEFANTES!

—Ah, ¿quieres que te lo cuente? ¡Ven! ¡Ven! —Roma hace un gesto para que se le acerque y se siente a su lado en plan abuelito cuenta-cuentos.

—_Awesome! Gum? _—pregunta Estados Unidos sacando unos chicles y ofreciéndole uno mientras, en efecto, se sienta junto a Roma.

—_Sic_ —asiente al ofrecimiento porque siempre suele aceptar los regalos y más aun si no sabe qué son—. Mira, tú sabes como es el mediterráneo, ¿no? Pues Aníbal quería llegar desde el sur hasta mi casa, en Roma. Y en vez de cruzarlo, dio toda la vuelta y llegó al imperio por _Hispaniae;_ era fácil porque los elefantes son más fuertes que los caballos, así que era lo más lógico en vez de hacerlos atravesar tooodo el mar en barcos...

—¿Hispaniaeaea es _Spain_?

—¡Seh! ¡Eso es! —sonríe como si Estados Unidos hubiera contestado bien una pregunta muy difícil—. Llegaron hasta Los Alpes, pero ellos no querían tomar la ciudad, sólo quería que yo liberara a Cartago, y eran muy duros, porque a pesar de que les corté todos los suministros, no había forma de acabar con su permanente acecho.

Estados Unidos sonríe orgulloso porque es muy listo mientras... Le pone atención.

—¡Malditos! ¡Como _Cuba_!

—_Sic_, más o menos —Roma no tiene ni idea de qué es Cuba—. Yo estaba desesperado con él, casi logran que firmara los tratados, porque no podía consentir que todo el imperio estuviera asustado de un pequeño grupo de bárbaros y no había forma de matarles: descubrían los espías, repelían los ataques directos y siempre conseguían negociar con piratas y contrabandistas para conseguir víveres —explica Roma de manera muy apasionada, protestando e insultándoles un poco, haciendo gestos con las manos.

Estados Unidos sonríe más siguiendo la historia y asintiendo.

—¿Y sabes qué hice entonces? —frunce el ceño sonriendo y señalándole.

—Tarde o temprano tenían que caer... ¡O el Hannibal ese tenía que morirse! Pero luego tardan un montonal y ¡no se mueren haga lo que uno haga! ¡Debiste atacarlos con más y más gente y aviones hasta destruir la isla! —responde Estados Unidos. Cada quien a su bola...

—_Non_, no podía destruir el sitio ¡estaban en mi casa!

—Jeeez... ¡No debiste dejarles nunca, NUNCA hacer eso! ¿Cómo les echaste?

—Pues miré a Escipión, que era el general de mis tropas, y le dije, "¡si ellos la están montando en casa, vamos nosotros a destruirles la suya y verás como corren a para allá!". Así que en vez de detener los ataques nos fuimos a _Cartago_ a darles duro —Roma da un golpe con el puño en la mano y sonríe de una forma un poco... rara con lo de darle duro a Cartago.

—_Whoa!_ Eso es... _Well_, más o menos como lo que yo hago, pero es que a mí no se me meten en la casa más allá de hacer ataques así como ÚNICOS de esos que se ARREPIENTEN y NUNCA más vuelven a hacer. Y como yo tengo un ejército _awesome_ puedo hacer las dos cosas a la vez —Estados Unidos sonríe—, ¿y qué hicieron los malos? ¿Se fueron a casa a defenderla?

—Eso mismo, yo dejé parte de las tropas en casa, defendiendo y nos fuimos... claro, Aníbal tardó un poco en enterarse, pero no tardó en marcharse. El imperio estaba a salvo, además, como tardó en llegar, para cuando vino, ya habíamos destruido bastante... aun así, una vez en casa, organizó su ejército con los hombres que iban con él y algunos más de los suyos... y nos encontramos en Zama. Imagínatelo: Un paraje desértico, mis hombres cansados y agobiados por el calor y la falta de agua, pero a sabiendas de que no había forma de regresar a casa si no cortábamos el problema de raíz, ¡contra todo el ejército africano que tenía como ochenta elefantes!

Y Estados Unidos sí que se lo imagina; se imagina unos elefantes como del doble de tamaño de los normales, y gente con cascos, y muchos negros con lanzas y... Toda una película de Hollywood.

—_Awesome._.. —susurra.

—¿Y sabes lo que hicimos?

—¡Los APLASTARON a todos!

—¡Seh! Eso siempre —risas.

—_Coool!_ _But... How? _—Estados Unidos se da la vuelta y le mira sonriendo súper interesado.

—Pues verás —Roma se agacha un poco como para hablar en confidencia, mirando alrededor—. Lo primero que hicimos fue hacer a todos nuestros hombres limpiaran sus armaduras y los escudos hasta dejarlos brillantes, puesto que la luz del sol jugaba en nuestro favor y al reflejarse encegaba y asustaba al enemigo —explica—. Luego, montamos una tremenda marcha sonora con cuernos y tambores... —hace gestos con las manos como de cuernos y como si tocara el tambor—. Los elefantes son más duros que los caballos, pero también son más tontos y tienen miedo, así que muchos se asustaron corriendo desde el principio contra sus propias tropas —se ríe—. Y finalmente, cuando los elefantes cargaron contra nosotros, dividimos las filas creando pasillos —los dibuja en el aire—. Así las bestias pasaban por en medio y nosotros les atacábamos con espadas y lanzas desde los lados —finge clavar una espada—. Hasta tenerlos muertos o hasta que huyeran perdiéndose en el desierto.

Otra vez Estados Unidos se hace toda una película en su cabeza... Esa imaginación que tiene hábilmente desarrollada para imaginar cosas de guerra. Roma le sonríe mirándole.

—No puedo creer que no haya hecho nunca una película sobre esto —asegura el estadounidense genuinamente sorprendido—. ¿Te imaginas a los elefantes? —NOOO, no se los imagina, él no estaba ahí—, ¡¿súper gigantes caminando en el desierto, yendo hacia tu ejército con armaduras brillaaaaantes?!

—No me hace falta imaginármelos, yo estaba ahí... —sonríe Roma—. Es que además no sé si era el miedo, o el calor, o el cansancio, pero parecían más grandes y fuertes que nunca.

—¡VAMOS A HACER UNA PELÍCULA! —decide Estados Unidos tremendamente contento. (Vin Diesel va a ser Aníbal, seguro).

oxOXOxo

—¡Yo quiero más cosa de esos dulces de cocacoca! —pide Roma unas quince horas más tarde, dibujándole a Estados Unidos como tienen que ser los uniformes y las espadas de los generales, que son los que molan más.

—_Joan! More coke!_ ¡Y toma fotos de esto, es _awesome_! —declara Estados Unidos vestido con su traje de Jedi por alguna extraña razón porque ya pasaron por ahí en alguna parte de la explicación... y ahora están comiendo pizza con toda la casa tirada, un juego de vídeo prendido en la tele, una pared llena de agujeros de bala, unos peluches y Roma trae unas orejitas de Mickey Mouse y está vestido de Jack Sparrow.

—En fin... —Roma sonríe tirándose hacia atrás en el sofá, dejando ahí el dibujo que ya ha acabado y le mira. Estados Unidos se ríe contento, mascando un Twizzler.

—Me caes muy bien, ¡casi nadie más es capaz de seguirme! —le dice. Roma le guiña un ojo con una sonrisa un poco menos inocente.

—Tú eres muy divertido, me lo he pasado muy bien contigo.

Estados Unidos se pone un poquito nervioso inconscientemente.

—Claro que soy divertido... ¡Soy _awesome_!

Roma pone la mano para que se la choque, porque eso ya se lo ha enseñado a hacer. Estados Unidos le choca la mano, por supuesto.

—Hay un montón de cosas que haces bien... supongo que _Franciae_ y _Anglia_ te enseñaron mucho.

—Seh... Iggy me enseñó algunas cuando era pequeño y otras... Bueno, es que yo soy _awesome_ y desde luego las inventé o descubrí sólo —sonríe orgulloso ignorando la parte de Francia, claro.

—¿Y qué hay de mi hijo? ¿Te enseñó algunas de las que sabe hacer él? —reconduce, porque de eso es de lo que hablaba más bien.

—_France?_ Ehh... —Estados Unidos se ríe un poco—, él dice que no, ¡pero sabe que cocino mejor que Iggy!

—Ah, la cocina, _sic._.. siempre le gustó mucho, de pequeño se peleaba constantemente con su hermano a ver cuál de los dos decidía como preparaban los platos... —se ríe al recordarlo—. Y aun así me parece que hay algo que se le da mejor aun que eso.

—Ah, _yes.. What are you ta_... —Estados Unidos levanta las cejas y le mira para nada seguro de lo que repentinamente SI está pensando.

—Bueno... dicen que sales con ese chico tan... grande, el niño de _Kiev_ —una pequeña vuelta para no asustar.

—¡Ohh! El _commie_ —se ríe —, sehhh... _Well._.. Es _my boyfriend_ y eso —más risas.

—_Boyfriend._.. —repite la palabra—. Y aun así es difícil saber qué piensa y qué le gusta, ¿verdad? A mí me costaba bastante con su padre...

—¿A _Russia_? Naaah, lo he espiado por años porque soy _awesome,_ y siempre le gusta todo lo que hago, y se ríe conmigo —sonríe tontamente y hace un gesto con la mano.

—¿En serio? Quizás podrías ayudarme entonces, a mí siempre siempre me ha costado mucho entender a _Kiev._

—¡Oh! _Sure!_ ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? Todo se resuelve con un poco de sangre y ya —asegura.

—Sangre... —Roma se humedece los labios pensando en ello, esperando a que siga hablando.

—Seh, le gusta... Hay que tener cuidado con eso porque luego no te enteras que está saliéndote sangre y ahí vienen los problemas... Pero cuando le veas cara de zombie —insertar cara de zombie—, y así como que ya no te está haciendo caso, eso quiere decir que te hiciste sangre.

—¿Y qué haces entonces?

—Ehhhhh... —risita nerviosa y se sonroja un poco. Se ríe más—. _Ya know..._

—¿Le... besas? —propone Roma leyendo la risa y el sonrojo, sonriendo un poco también con complicidad, intentando parecer impresionado.

—Ah... Yeah... —se ríe más —, y... _Well_, es que yo soy súper cool y le gusto mucho, claro entonces es como... —más risas...

—Oh... debes besar muuuy bien entonces, ojalá yo besara tan bien también —Roma sonríe de lado.

—¡Oh! ¿No lo haces? Yo claro que lo hago, es súper fácil, nada más le metes la lengua en la boca y haces —insertar un movimiento con los brazos imitando a la lengua—, y luego... Bueno, yo tengo —se ríe—, algo awesome y especial que hago SÓLO yo y que no te voy a enseñar (y que seguro es una tontería).

—Oh... ¿por qué _non_?

—Pues porque eso hace que mis besos sean más _awesome_ y es algo que YO inventé.

—Es que no lo entiendo del todo, haces como... —hace un movimiento con las manos intentando imitarle pero que definitivamente no es el que ha hecho él.

—Nooooo... Es así —otra vez el movimiento.

—¿A-Así? —vacila y todo, haciéndose el torpe, y haciendo el movimiento otra vez mal... alguien podría ir a salvar a esta pobre alma.

—Naaah... ¡Es así! —Estados Unidos abre la boca y lo hace con la lengua.

—No lo... ¿cómo? —trata de ver.

—Así, mira —se le acerca. Abre la boca y con chicle y todo, lo vuelve a hacer.

—_Non_, es imposible... es demasiado difícil —deja caer los hombros y un poco la cabeza después de verle.

—Nah, no es tan difícil. Para mí es súper fácil porque soy yo, ¡que soy _THE BEST_!, pero seguramente tú puedes hacer algo así que le guste a... ¿Con quién dices que estás?—tan inocente.

—Quizás si me besas lo entienda mejor —propone Roma ignorando la pregunta.

—¿Que te... _What_? —Estados Unidos levanta las cejas.

—Nada raro... sólo para que me enseñes —claro, Roma, claro, y con tu cara de depredador aun más.

Estados Unidos le mira y... Agárrense. Porque según él cae en la cuenta de algo. De manera tremendamente suspicaz... Según él.

—_Whoa! _¡Tú lo que quieres es un beso MÍO porque soy _America_, _the best of the best aaaaand_, soy el dueño del mundo y soy como un _rock star_! —sonríe inflando el pecho.

Roma parpadea dos segundos y luego sonríe, y se lleva la mano a la nuca fingiéndose avergonzado.

—¿Y me lo darías?

Estados Unidos vacila un poco, pero sigue sonriendo de lado, levemente sonrojadito pero complacido.

—¡Ja! ¡Eres un fan!

—Shh, no lo digas que da un poco de vergüenza —pide Roma llevándose el dedo a los labios y guiñandole un ojo otra vez, de manera seductora.

Estados Unidos se revuelve un poquitín pensando por un lado que esto NUNCA le había pasado antes. Es decir, había chicas que se reían nerviositas y chicas que le pedían su autógrafo pero que ROMA u otro país fuera su fan y quisiera un beso, nunca. Se ríe con el cierre del ojo humedeciéndose los labios y cerrándole un ojo también, haciendo sonrisa de comercial de televisión.

—¿Entonces? —Roma se pasa la mano por el cabello. Estados Unidos le imita un poco, riéndose tontamente y acomodándose en su asiento.

El mayor sonríe tiernamente al notarlo y tiende la mano a su mejilla, sin tocarle.

—Ven —pide haciendo un gesto con los dedos para que se acerque.

—Ehh... _Ahright._.. Quién soy yo para negarle... Jeje... _A little kiss_... _To a fan_ —sonríe nerviosito —, pero mejor... Ven tú.

Roma le toca la mejilla, acariciándole hasta llevar la mano a su nuca, mirándole a los ojos fijamente y se acerca un poco, humedeciéndose los labios.

Insertar más risas nerviosas de Estados Unidos, que mira a Roma a la cara.

—Ehhh... Y... Jeje... _Well._.. Quizás... _I mean_...

—Shhh, calma —susurra Roma y se detiene un instante, mirándole a los ojos, que le están viendo como platos detrás de los lentes. Estados Unidos se ríe un poquito más de puros nervios

Roma le sonríe más y se le acerca del todo, con suavidad, pero firmeza, hasta rozarle los labios.

Y Estados Unidos, que no sabe qué hacer, pero es el impaciente más grande del mundo, vacila un poco y se ríe más y... Él no es el héroe por cobarde, claro... Aprieta los ojos y le introduce la lengua a Roma hasta las amígdalas de un sólo golpe.

Roma levanta las cejas por que no esperaba eso, pero no es que no esté acostumbrado a besar bárbaros así que retirarse es lo último que se le ocurre.

No es bárbaro, es firme... Sólo señal clara de "yooooo mando aquí"... claro... Suspiro colectivo...

"Manda lo que quieras mientras me sigues, muchacho" obtiene como, seguramente demasiado, sutil respuesta porque Roma se está esforzándo para que le guste.

Claro está, Estados Unidos le sigue, y después de unos.. dos segundos se olvida por completo de que él le estaba enseñando, y se olvida también de hacer su chungo movimiento especial, y sólo lo siente muy distinto a Rusia pero acaba por cerrar los ojos y seguirle a la luna si quiere.

No es que las manitas de Roma se queden quietecitas en un besito tierno e inocente... ¿podría venir alguien a sacarle de aquí por el amor de Dios?

—_America._.. —llama Joan.

Y es completamente ignorada, claro está. No desesperen, la ayuda va en camino.

Estados Unidos ya tiene la túnica de Jedi abierta y está ya tendido contra el sofá. Con Jack Sparrow encima. Y sin tener ni idea de cómo es que ha llegado hasta ahí, pero mira que se siente bien eso que está haciéndole algo en... Eso... tenemos un cerebro fundido.

—_America_... —vuelve a advertir Joan justo al momento que se abre la puerta y entra Francia.

—_Mes amours_, es la hora de la ce...

Pero nada, aunque algo en el cerebro de Roma hace que pierda el ritmo.

Ok, éste es Estados Unidos... El muchacho baboso que... Con trabajos tiene puesta la cabeza en su lugar. No entiende demasiado la sutileza que es perder el ritmo, así que aún no lo nota.

—_Sa... cre... bleu_... —Francia bastante en shock con las cejas en el techo. Saca su teléfono y lo primero: les saca una foto. Con un signo de dólar en cada ojo.

Roma se separa suavemente y levanta la cabeza.

—Oh la la... Pero mira qué tenemos aquí... —tonito acusatorio, sonriente.

—Oh... _Ave_ —Roma sonríe y se sonroja un poco porque había prometido no volver a hacer esto... aunque Estados Unidos no es un niño de Germania.

Francia se cruza de brazos y le mira con media sonrisa y cara de... Explícate.

—¿A-Ave? —se oye decir a Estados Unidos que no sabe ni donde está. Roma se ríe y se encoge de hombros, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

—La curiosidad no es pecado, ¿verdad?

Francia se ríe y niega con la cabeza.

—Genio y figura... Quítate de ahí antes que venga alguien más, ya no digamos _Angleterre._.. —se mueve un poco para ver mejor a Estados Unidos... Y el estado en el que está. Roma pone los ojos en blanco, riéndose un poco, y mira al americano también.

—¡Ése es _France_! —susurra el chico y se revuelve —. _Shitshitshit_... Dile que no... D-Dile que...

—Sh, shhh, shh, calma, calma —Roma le pone una mano en la rodilla para tranquilizarle.

—_Amérique_, por Dios... Parece que me conoces desde ayer —Francia se acerca sin piedad sonriendo malignillo—, dile mejor que termine al menos y que no te deje a medias. Soy yo, NADIE va a enterarse.

—_Wh-What?_ E-Esto... Jejejeje... Nah, no es lo que...

Roma se humedece los labios y le aprieta la rodilla al estadounidense.

—No vas a negarme que lo quieres porque desde aquí veo que sí que lo quieres y... Sólo es eso. Peor será que no termine y luego te arrepientas —Francia mira a su padre con mirada cargada de sentido

—Sólo estabamos jugando, ¿a qué sí? —Roma le da un beso en la mejilla al americano.

—_Y-Yes! Exactly!_ —toma al romano de los hombros y le empuja con bastante fuerza para apartarle—. Nada de esas cosas que... ¡Él es mi FAN!

—El más grande... —Roma le hace un gesto a Francia levantando el pulgar como hace Estados Unidos, y le guiña un ojo antes de volverse al niño—. ¿Se dice así?

Francia se ríe todo lo silenciosamente que puede haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Ehhh... Eh? —pregunta Estados Unidos notando sus problemas y cubriéndose —, el... Ehh... Jejeje.

—¿Entonces le pido que nos cubra o no? —le pregunta Roma al niño.

—Ehh... _Yes_ —contesta nerviosito sin ponerle atención tratando de relajar sus regiones vitales.

—_Franciae_, por favor —Roma hace un gesto con la cabeza y se levanta, tomando a Estados Unidos de la mano. Francia levanta las cejas sin esperarse eso, pero es que en serio mandé a un mal personaje para la no promoción de la promiscuidad...

—_Mon Dieu, papa_... Pensé que harías algo más rápido y práctico —le riñe un poquito Francia, aún mirando a Estados Unidos un poco sin estar seguro de que sepa exactamente ahora mismo a lo que ha dicho que sí. Claro que así mismo es como se lo tiro él, pero...

—Eso no es tan divertido, mi vida —hace Roma para que Estados Unidos se levante.

—No me tienes que decir eso... _Mon Dieuuu! _—hace los ojos en blanco sin saber qué dirá Rusia al respecto, puede que no le importe... Pero... ¡Es que el chico no es tan de este modelo!

Estados Unidos se levanta.

—¿Quieres venir? —le tiende la mano a Francia.

—La cosa es que no le digas a nadie —dice Estados Unidos. Él habla de lo que YA pasó, no lo que está a punto de pasar.

El francés abre la boca y le mira, y vacila por un segundito considerando muy rápido la opción de ir... Nadie se enteraría... Piensa en Inglaterra.

—_Non_ —asegura dando un paso atrás.

—Nadie se lo creerá si digo que no tengo curiosidad, pero... —Roma se encoge de hombros y se lleva a Estados Unidos de la mano, después de guiñarle un ojo a Francia.

—_Wait, wait_... A dónde... —pregunta Estados Unidos mirando a Francia de reojo y yo no sé que putas está haciendo el niño... ¡EHHH! ¡América! ¡REACCIONA!

—No te preocupes —Roma tira para hacerle ir más deprisa la notar que empieza a enterarse, hasta meterle al cuarto.

Francia mira la puerta y saca su teléfono.

"¿Que tan grave crees que sea...?", manda a España.

"¿Ajá?"

"Que _papa_..."

"Ay..."

"Lo sé... y espera...", escribe Francia, y luego envía: "Que se esté tirando aaaaa..."

"_Germania_, dime que es _Germania_"

"_Non_...", escribe Francia. Y piensa para sí que es un poquito mas grave que eso...

"¿_Britania_?"

"Estás más cerca... Pero no. Es de los nuestros..."

"."

"No me mates..."

"¿Estás con él? O.O"

"_Noon_, _non!_ Aunque me invitó, pero _non._.. _Non_, digo no me mates porque puede que yo no se lo haya impedido..."

". Bueno, no es tan malo, pero se suponía que..."

"? ﾟﾇﾸ"

"O.O"

"No tengo idea de cómo... Y... Ya te contaré. ¿Crees que sea muy malo?"

"No es algo como... ¿su nieto o así en su mente?"

"Ehh... No parecía en lo absoluto preocupado. _Angleterre_ me va a matar si se entera..."

"_Inglaterra_ te va a hacer cosas peores que la muerte si se entera y no tengo ni idea de qué puede hacer _Rusia_"

España está nervioso por que ROMANO es su nieto.

"Yo voy a negarlo..."

"¿Y ellos?"

"También, yo los estoy encubriendo... _Espagne_, que vamos a hacer con _papa_. Le conozco. Me conozco... Se los va a tirar a todos".

"¿Porque no funcionó con _Germania_?"

"Sí funcionó, pero se los va a tirar igual".

"Pues tú eres el que sabe cómo arreglarlo".

"El asunto _Germania_ funcionó conmigo... Ya que me los había tirado a todos. Debí detenerle . ¿por qué no le detuve? ¿Y si les detengo ahora?"

"No lo sé, _Francia._.. les dejaste... si les detienes ahora se enfadaran", contesta España. "¿No puedes mandar a alguien más?"

"_Canada!_"

Suena el teléfono de Canadá veinte segundos más tarde.

_—Allò?_

—¿Dónde estás? ¡¿Dónde estás?!

—Pues... Aquí.

—¡¿Aquí donde?! Ven, ven AHORA. ¿Cuánto tardas? Te estoy mandando mi localización en la cosa esta zhatsapp...

—En... un cuarto de hora, veinte minutos.

—¡Bien, necesito que llegues aquí en CINCO minutos, ¿me oyes?!

—Pero... no puedo... el...

—Es tu _frère._.. Está haciendo algo peligroso.

—Pero... ¡vale, voy, voy!

—¡Cooorreee! —cuelga y se acerca a la puerta. No va a llegar. En lo que camina a la puerta no llega. Ni en cinco minutos.

* * *

><p><em>Que no se entere tu mamá de lo que has leído, pero no olvides decirnos que te ha parecido. (y agradecer a Tari)<em>


	18. Borracho, Suiza y Austria

**Advertencias en este capítulo**

**Pareja: **_ Suiza y Austria_

**Resumen: **_Suiza también puede organizar cosas para Austria... aunque siempre acaben saliendo un poco diferentes de lo planeado.__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Borracho<strong>

Austria saluda desde la puerta de su casa a coche que hay parado en la calzada. Uno de los tubas de la filarmónica de Viena, aprovechando que siempre va al Musikverein en coche debido al tamaño de su instrumento se ha ofrecido amablemente a que Maximilian no le diera un ataque al corazón acompañando al director de la orquesta a su casa. Todos saben que tiene un magnífico Posche color gris metálico aparcado en su garaje, y todos tienen ganas de matarle cada vez que responde a la pregunta "¿para qué?" con un "¿acaso no tendrías tú uno también si pudieras?". Abre la puerta con las llaves una vez el chico del coche ha arrancado de nuevo.

Lo primero que debe ver es una caja roja con un moño blanco puesta en el piso del tamaño de una caja de zapatos.

—Hallo? —pregunta en voz alta al notar ahí la caja, levantando una ceja. Es posible que pueda escuchar un suave sonido en la sala del piano así que ignora completamente la caja yendo directo al piano a ver qué sucede (el histérico).

—Toma la caja y ábrela —ordena la voz de Suiza y las palabras se le arrastran un poco.

—Qué... —se detiene antes de acabar la frase pensando que esa pregunta ahora mismo es irrelevante.

El piano está bien... Aunque Suiza está sentado ENCIMA de él, siento decirlo, justo en la parte de arriba de las teclas. Sí, del piano blanco... No trae nada más que su saco y tiene un vaso de algo en la mano. Trae las botas puestas, la pistola en la otra mano y está ligeramente despeinado... Y no tengo idea de cómo coño conseguimos sentarlo ahí. Ah... Pies encima del taburete.

—Puedes, bitte, bajarte de ahí —pide con la voz mesurada, acercándosele pero taxativo.

—Nein —sentencia radicalmente y le da un trago a su bebida—. ¿Y tú caja?

Entrecierra los ojos.

—Vas a pagar tú el más mínimo desperfecto.

—Ja, ja... No le va a pasar nada a tu preciado piano —le da un trago largo a su vaso otra vez y levanta la pistola apuntándole—. Ven acá.

Sonríe de lado sabiendo que va a sacar una tapa nueva para su Steinway después de esto y levanta una ceja acercándosele un poco más.

—Aun así debo insistir en remarcar la utilidad intrínseca de este objeto.

—Bla, bla... Toca. Venga, no ha-hablas de una utilidad intrini... Intrinsi... ¿La utilidad del piano? Ven acá y toca.

Se le planta en frente y mira los pie en el taburete, las piernas del helvético y por fin sus ojos, por encima de las gafas. Suiza se sonroja sin poder evitarlo y desvía la mirada

—Déjame... Espacio —pide volviendo a mirar los pies en el taburete.

Suiza quita un poco las piernas del taburete sin mirarle, tragando saliva y dándole otro trago al vaso y no quiero decirles la cantidad de alcohol que lleva encima.

—Arréglatelas como puedas, tú eres el genio al piano, Nein?

Austria se sienta con cuidado, mirando las teclas y cuando oye eso, le mira. Justo al tiempo que Suiza levanta una mano y se la hunde en el pelo con lo que le hace cerrar un poco los ojos, dejándole.

—Toca —ordena otra vez.

Austria toma la pierna de Suiza que tiene más cerca por debajo de la rodilla, suavemente y con sus manos aun frías de la calle, se la levanta lo justo para pasar por debajo y acomodarse en el centro del taburete. Suiza traga saliva y se sonroja más, cubriéndose las regiones vitales con el saco.

—N-no intentes a-vargonzarme... No va a fun-funcionar hoy —suelta con las palabras bastante masticadas y mal dichas.

El moreno levanta la tapa de las teclas mira la mano del helvético y luego le mira a la cara.

—Lo que tú digas —se burla un poco, poniendo las manos suavemente sobre las teclas sin presionarlas.

—Lo que yo digo, ja... Toca! —le jala un poquito el pelo, MUY suave

Austria aprieta los ojos y le mira fulminándole para que no haga eso. Empieza a tocar, esta vez, la habanera de Carmen.

Suiza sonríe con un escalofrío mientras le suelta el pelo y toma otra vez su vaso. Austria de concentra en la música.

—No traigo nada debajo del saco —informa, consiguiendo se avergonzar el mucho más de lo que avergüenza a Austria, seguro.

Austria se equivoca en una nota y levanta la vista volviendo a mirarle a la cara, volviendo a empezar la melodía.

—Te equivocaste —se ríe un poco y se acerca a él estorbándole un poco para tocar. (Suiza riendo nos da miedo...)

Austria aprovechando la postura, sin dejar de tocar, se acerca también al helvético y le besa en la parte interior del muslo, con suavidad. Suiza se PARALIZA, abriendo los ojos como platos y sonrojándose otra vez.

—V-Verdammt, eres hermoso.

—Creía que no podía avergonzarte hoy —resuelve burlón volviéndose a las teclas, sonrojándose un poquito también con un comentario tan directo y tan raro.

Suiza se acerca al borde del piano dándole otro trago a la bebida. Cierra un poco las piernas poniéndose entre Austria y las teclas con las regiones vitales a menos de un palmo de la cara del austríaco.

—Tú eres e-el avergonzado —murmura y de verdad tiene las defensas bajas, ni siquiera creo que este bien tapado.

—Tú lo sería si fueras consciente de lo que estoy viendo —hace notar.

—¿Te estorbo para tocar? —pregunta sin enterarse bien de lo que dice Austria.

Como respuesta, el austriaco junta los labios y sopla un poco hacia el asunto en cuestión. Suiza pega un salto de aquellos sonrojándose y cubriéndose el asunto, apretando los ojos.

—Verdammt, soy... Mein gott como es que me convencieron —susurra para si.

Austria sonríe entre maligno y triunfante y sigue tocando.

—Aun así estoy desnudo sobre el piano... Y tú estás tocando —sentencia mirándole con media sonrisa—, debo estar soñando, estas cosas las sueño... Nu-nunca me atrevería aun así... Österreich me meta... mata.

—Tienes razón, Österreich te mata, no te acerques a su piano —asiente y con una mano, sin dejar de tocar con la otra busca el vaso de Suiza que seguro lleva en la mano para no dejarlo encima, bebe un poco también y lo deja en el suelo.

—Me gustas mucho —confiesa mirándole hacer, pensando que la habitación da vueltas.

—Y aun así, aquí estás, desnudo sobre mi piano pidiendo sexo, debería caerte la cara de la vergüenza por atreverte —acerca más la cara hundiéndola en sus muslos y saca la lengua a ver si llega a algo.

Suiza pega otra vez un bote al sentir un leve roce de la lengua del austriaco, cerrando las piernas.

—Yonostlypidiendosexxoo... ¿Dónde está mi vaso? —pregunta poniendo una mano en la cabeza de Austria que esta aprisionada con las piernas que intento cerrar.

A lo que vuelve a sacar la lengua, que había escondido para protegerla al cerrar la boca hasta rozarle otra vez y Suiza pega otro saltito.

—Nunununu... Esto no vaaasiiiii... Tú... No, Österreeeeich... —susurra sonrojado, cosa que el austríaco ignora por completo sin detenerse intentando meter la cabeza más adentro tras meter la mano para quitarse las gafas y rozarle un poco con ella también—. Si Österreich se enterara del piano va a matarme... —susurra echando la cabeza atrás y apretando los ojos poniendo menos resistencia de la que yo esperaría.

—Claro que va a matarte, vas a estar castigado de por vida, no sé cómo se te ocurre —responde deteniéndose de lamerle.

—Eso que hashias en... Ahí abajo... Me gus-gustaba —Vuelve a confesar poniendo las dos manos sobre el piano, echándose un poco atrás y mirándole con ojos entrecerrados—, eres muy sensual, por eso les gustas a todos. HEY! A quien se le acerquelo mmmmato —levanta con dificultades la pistola que había guardado en su bolsillo

Austria tapa las teclas del piano con mucho cuidado y le pone las manos en la cintura.

—Ven, baja.

—¿Vo vas a tocar mada nas? —pregunta deslizándose al frente y poniendo las dos manos, una con todo y pistola sobre el borde del piano, para bajar.

—Claro que sí, pero no va a ser el piano, liebe.

Suiza se ríe un poco.

—Vas a tocarme a miiii... —suelta en falsete tipo Prusia antes de impulsarse un poco y bajar del piano.

—¿No quieres? —pregunta habiéndose sonrojado un poco con ese tonillo—. Tú eres quien se ha desnudado y me ha puesto sus regiones vitales en la cara.

—Shhhhhh! —le pone la mano con todo y pistola en la boca y habla en un susurro—. No se lo digas a Schweiz que se muere...

—¿Y por qué iba a morirse? —pregunta como si no lo supiera. Él se sonroja mirándole y le quita la mano de la boca.

—Medavergüenza —murmura desviando la mirada y dándose vuelta al piano levantando la mano con todo y pistola para ponerla en el piano, arrepintiéndose a la mitad, parpadeando un poco y vacilando sin tener lugar donde ponerla. Finalmente, sin girarse a él, se la pasa a Austria buscándose algo en el bolsillo del saco.

El austriaco le suelta de la cintura y toma la pistola observándola con curiosidad y mirándole a él.

—No está cargada —anuncia sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo y acercándose a la tapa del piano, donde estaba sentado. Se pone de puntas y pasa el pañuelo con bastante cuidado, limpiando el piano—. Odio estar bo-borracho, es es estúpido.

—Y aun así cuidas mi piano, que delicadeza —sonríe.

—Shhh... Es que si te enteras vas a enfadarte. Además no estoy tan borracho, se perfeectammente bien lo que hago —MIENTE, más para tranquilizarse a si mismo que nada.

—Oh, excelente, me alegro de que sepas perfectamente bien que estás mediodesnudo diciendo cuanto te gusto encima de mi piano. Y claro que voy a enfadarme.

Suiza se gira a mirarle con los ojos muy abiertos, como si acabara de descubrir que está ahí.

—Ö-Österreich... —se pega contra el piano y se sonroja.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Schweiz? —le acusa poniéndose de pie para quedar a la altura de su cara acercándosele

—N-Nada yo... Pimpiando... El liano. El piano —le mira hacia arriba sonrojándose un poco otra vez sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Y quién lo ha ensuciado que necesita que lo limpies? —pregunta poniéndole las manos en los muslos yendo hacia la zona de peligro—. ¿Y dónde están tus pantalones?

El helvético pega un saltito y baja la cara mirándose las piernas y la propia zona de peligro completamente no sólo expuesta sino bastante feliz.

—Ohhh... —susurra sin reaccionar demasiado más que eso—, esto es vergonzoso.

—Ja, estoy de acuerdo, así que solo me queda preguntar ¿cómo te has metido en este lío? —sube más las manos en sus piernas.

Cierra los ojos verdes y tiene un evidente escalofrío. Hace un enorme esfuerzo por ordenar su pensamiento... Sin mucho éxito.

—Estaba... Intentando seducirte y —hace una pausa, recordando algo importante. Le pone las manos en los brazos—. Yo tenía un vaso. Sin vaso no funciona.

—Ah, ja, el vaso —se agacha, lo recoge, se lo muestra y se acaba el contenido—. Está requisado.

El suizo frunce el ceño.

—Verdammt! ¿Y cómo quieres que haga esto ahora, eh? —protesta enfadado

—Para empezar, bajando de mi Steinway.

—¡Ya no estoy arriba de él! —protesta haciendo un poco de fuerza contra sus brazos.

—Bien, así me gusta —sonríe.

—Tengo algo m-muy importante y serio q-que cedirte... —indica antes de bajarse.

—Veamos, —se le acerca más.

—Eres un cabrón y un haragán, flojo, cínico, imposssible, maligno, cínico, insoportable, indeseable, molesto, cínico.

—No te olvides que además estoy orgulloso de ello.

—¡Y además estas orgulloso de ello! ¡Eres un ccccccinico!

—Cuatro veces cinico, mein gott —se ríe.

El rubio frunce el ceño y le toma con cierta fuerza (no como para lastimarle) de la solapa del saco.

—Y no me tomas en serio.

—No creo que haya nadie en el mundo a quien tome más en serio que a ti.

Levanta la vista y le mira un instante a los ojos morados, él le mira también y se humedece los labios. Entonces se baja de un salto del piano y le abraza del pecho con fuerza hundiendo la nariz en su pecho.

—Tequieromuchomuchomucho.

Austria levanta los brazos hacia él un poco, vacilando nervioso sin saber si abrazarle o no, con el corazón acelerado, sonrojándose un poco.

—Megustasmuchotusmanosytuolorhuelesmuybienytupeeee lo tu pelo es hermosoymegustas —y AHORA si va a morirse mañana.

—¿Así que solo estás conmigo porque me veo muy bien?

—Cállatenoesciertoeso —protesta sin relajar el abrazo—. Te quiero. Te quiero mucho. Siempre te he querido mucho.

Sonríe abrazándole un poco ahora sí.

—Aunqueseastontoymolestoynomequierastutanto.

—Es una forma de verlo.

Suiza sonríe sin soltarle, sonrojado.

—Y con todo, no sé si has notado quee estas clavando tu pistola en la pierna —susurra a sabiendas que la pistola esta sobre el taburete hace un buen rato.

—La... pistola? —pregunta separándose un poco y bajando la cabeza a mirar, cual si fuera a encontrarse algo muy novedoso...

—Pues no esperaría yo que algo tan duro y erecto fuera otra co... —leva la mano al lugar en concreto fingiendo creer la versión del arma y quedándose sin palabras—. Oh... lo que pasa es que te alegras de verme. Entiendo.

El suizo le suelta y se lleva las manos al asunto, sonrojándose un montón, tratando de cubrirse con su saco, empezando a sentirse un poco menos desinhibido de lo que quisiera.

—En fin, aún estoy esperando a que me seduzcas como has prometido... al menos que la tapa nueva del piano no sea en vano...

—Yo ya... yo ya estaba... —aprieta los ojos y respira, intentando calmarse aunque tiene el corazón completamente desbocado.

—¿Ya qué? —se le acerca otra vez, poniéndosele delante

—Es terriblemente difícil seducirte —traga saliva y levanta la cara mirándole antes de ponerse de puntas y besarle en los labios.

Cierra los ojos violetas y le besa de vuelta porque hace como una hora que quería esto porque ha llegado y no le ha dado su beso de bienvenida.

El suizo levanta una mano y se la hunde en el pelo mientras que con la otra le acaricia un poco el pecho mientras el austríaco sigue besándole y empieza a desabrocharle el saco.

Algo en la cabeza de Suiza le dice que Austria va a terminar de desnudarle mucho antes de lo que va a terminar él si siguen a este ritmo, así que levanta la mano y le desanuda el pañuelo del cuello un poco mortificado de no llevar nada debajo del saco.

Efectivamente, en pocos segundos, los cuatro botones del saco de Suiza están completamente desabrochados y Austria sólo no trae el pañuelo en el cuello. Mierda. El suizo toma medidas desesperadas para situaciones desesperadas, poniendo una mano directamente encima de las regiones vitales del austriaco.

A la que Austria por supuesto reacciona sin demasiado problema, aun abriendo el saco para hacérselo bajar por los hombros y quitárselo del todo sin dejar de besarle... o si acaso han parado, volviendo a besarle

Dudo mucho que hayan parado, sinceramente, y ahora Suiza se sonroja como tomate al ver que está completamente desnudo, abrazándose al austriaco para que no se le vea nada.

—Esto no se vale... —sentencia ahora si separándose un poco e intentando desabrocharle la camisa.

—¿Por qué no? —sonríe y le pone una mano en la espalda que hace bajar, acariciándole, hasta la cintura para luego llevarla hacia las caderas por el costado y finalmente hasta sus ingles.

Suiza brinca, súper tenso, con la piel de gallina.

—Tú traes mucha ropa.

—Nein, yo traigo la cantidad adecuada, tú estás completamente desnudo —sonrisa maligna.

—Mein gott.

—Pero si hiciera esto —le mira a los ojos fijamente, pone las manos en sus caderas y dobla las rodillas agachándose sin dejar de mirarle fijamente a los ojos, ignorando la pistola de Suiza a escasos centímetros de su cara, toma el saco que ha dejado caer, se levanta de nuevo y se lo pone él—. Sí podrías decir que llevo demasiada ropa.

Suiza le mira hacer todo el movimiento con un temblorcillo.

—Nein, Nein... Menos ropa en vez de más.

Austria sonríe le besa los labios rápidamente y se separa de él.

—Había una caja en el vestíbulo que no he abierto —comenta yendo hacia ahí.

—Nein, nein... Espera —se cubre con la mano y le sigue, pero no le hace caso yendo hacia ella—. Pero es que yo no tengo ropa —protesta yendo tras él.

—¿Y? ¿Tienes frío? —le mira por encima del hombro y le da un REPASO de arriba abajo

I Se pone las manos en las regiones vitales y se sonroja.

—Nein. Pero estoy muy desnudo.

—MUY... —repite volviéndose a la caja y recogiéndola del suelo.

—No la abras.

—¿Qué hay dentro? —se vuelve hacia él acercándosele

—Nada, nada. No la abras. Era... Es que tenías que hablarla antes.

Estira del lazo con dos dedos.

—Nein, Nein, no tiene nada interesante.

—Bien, si no lo tiene, no pasará nada, solo saciaré mi curiosidad y la dejaré aquí encima.

Suiza toma la caja antes de que pueda abrirla y le mira a los ojos. Austria le mira y sonríe de lado.

—Esto tenía que ir diferente... Y me han dado...

—Aja?

—Era para antes y yo tenía la pistola y la ropa y todo...

—Bien, eso lo entiendo —se acerca y pone una mano encima de la caja.

—No... No estoy seguro de qué tiene la caja —vacila.

—Más motivo para abrirla.

—Neeeeeein... Tiene algo escrito —aprieta los ojos.

—¿Qué puede ser peor que esto, liebe? Estás MUY desnudo, excitado, sonrojado y completamente a mi merced, hasta me has contado cuanto te gusto y me quieres... si no he matado aun este asunto es por el morboso placer que obtengo de alargar el punto... ¿Qué puede haber ahí que sea peor?

Suiza abre la boca y le mira, impresionado, sonrojándose más. Austria sonríe cínicamente, un poco burlón.

—Teodio —se gira y camina hasta el mueble donde Austria guarda sus cosas, quién le mira cuando se da la vuelta y se sonroja.

—No obstante... —empieza, siguiéndole.

—No obstante nada... —murmura agachándose un poco y tomando una botella amarilla del suelo (De alcohol).

—No obstante hoy me siento magnánimo y estoy dispuesto a hacer un trato contigo —se apoya en el armario dejándole hacer.

—No me gusta beber, detesto esa sensación de que no tengo el control de las cosas —le da un trago a la botella.

—Pues no bebas.

—Me sentía menos avergonzado cuando tenía más alcohol encima... Y mañana ya voy a arrepentirme de todo.

—Deduzco entonces que no te interesa mi propuesta.

—Nein, sí me interesa —le sonríe un poco.

—Tú me muestras lo que hay en la caja... —empieza.

—¿Y yo?

—A cambio de toda... Y cuando digo toda, quiero decir TODA la ropa que llevo puesta —le mira fijamente.

—Oh! —levanta las cejas. El moreno sonríe y se sonroja un poco.

—Está bien —susurra.

—Tú empiezas.

Suiza parece el foco rojo de árbol de navidad.

—S-Siéntate ahí.

Austria lo hace mirándole de arriba abajo otra vez.

—Deja de verme así.

—Lo siento, liebe, deja de entrenar todas las mañanas y quizás se me pasen las ganas de hacerlo.

Suiza se sonroja aún más y Austria sigue mirándole con su sonrisita burlona.

—La... la caja entonces —traga saliva—, no tiene nada muy grave —abre la tapa de manera que sólo el ve el contenido y se sonroja un poco más.

Austria espera pacientemente, pensando que solo por el hecho de ver al rubio ir de un lado a otro desnudo, ya ha valido la pena, aunque la caja tuviera algo estúpido como un pato de goma.

Suiza saca un plato de cristal cortado, muy bonito y muy del estilo de Austria, lleno de bombones de chocolate.

Austria levanta las cejas y Suiza se sonroja más sacando también un vasito con tapa, como de campamento.

El moreno echa de menos sus gafas, tengo que decirlo

—Hay licor de flores aquí adentro... Era en... Preparación.

—Aja...

Los ojos verdes miran la caja con cara de circunstancias.

—Y... ya está —miente de manera evidente.

—Excepto por que antes has hablado de algo escrito

Suiza aprieta los ojos y abraza la caja.

—Creo que no sabía de qué hablaba...

—Es una pena. No obstante puedes quedarte ahí, la vista es maravillosa.

El helvético se sonroja baja la caja cubriéndose las regiones vitales.

—Oh, querido... no tengo una especial afición por ninguna parte de tu cuerpo por separado, aun así la vista que ofreces es magnífica y yo tengo toooda la noche.

—Es incómodo... —susurra, aunque en el fondo le encanta la idea de que le diga que le gusta.

—¿De veras? no lo había notado —responde con una ceja levantada—. En ese caso deja que yo sujete la caja y lea lo que hay dentro mientras tú te quedas ahí intentando mimetizarte con tu bandera con el color que traes en la cara.

Suiza se mimetiza aún más con su bandera abrazando su caja. Aprieta los ojos. Austria se ríe un poco.

—Vas a tener que desnudarte lentamente.

—¿Crees que alguien que hace buenos negocios permite la incorporación de condiciones una vez el trato está sellado?

—Sí, cuando me favorece —mete la mano a la caja y saca un botecito que inequívocamente es... lubricante. Se lo pasa sin mirarle, completamente avergonzado.

—Oh, que delicadeza —comenta sonrojándose un poco también.

—Quizás debería irme a casa —susurra apretando los ojos.

—Ahí tienes la puerta, pero vas a tener que irte con lo puesto si lo haces —contesta con fingida indiferencia.

Suiza frunce el ceño pensando, claro, que le da lo mismo si se va o si se queda, lo cual lo avergüenza bastante más porque desde luego que no quiere irse. Si trajera ropa se iría.

Precisamente porque no la trae es por lo que puede darse el lujo de contestar eso.

—E-Estaba un poco... esto... debe haber sido France, yo no lo escribí —saca tres tarjetas de la caja.

—Está bien, veremos que tiene que decir Frankreich de esto —le mira fijamente.

Suiza le pasa una de las tarjetas, escritas desde luego con la INCONFUNDIBLE caligrafía Suiza, colocadas exactamente en el centro.

"Vale x un piano"

Levanta las cejas hasta el techo, los pianos... sus pianos son CAROS

—Esto es algo que no vamos a hacer nunca más, sólo quería tra... tranquilizarte.

—Danke —sonríe.

—Bien. Ahora quítate la ropa —susurra y se sonroja más, rascándose el brazo, cada vez más consciente de que está desnudo y de que ha hecho el ridículo en las últimas horas.

—¿Qué hay de las otras dos tarjetas? —sigue sin ninguna prisa.

—Están en blanco... son... errores, me equivoqué al escribirlas.

—Bien, dámelas

—Nein...

—Oh, qué pena, con lo poquito que faltaba para que ganaras tu parte del trato

Suiza aprieta los ojos y las extiende a él. Austria las toma, se levanta y se va a por sus gafas, de sienta en el taburete del piano, se cruza de piernas y mira a Suiza.

Suiza se rasca un poco el pecho sintiéndose estúpido ahí en medio, desnudo.

Mira una de las tarjetas, leyéndola.

"Vale x Schweiz"

Sonríe, se sonroja un poco y mira la otra.

Esta tiene letra más pequeña y no está en el centro de la tarjeta, sino un poco más hacia la esquina. Suiza se sonroja más con ella, quiero aclarar.

"Ich liebe dich"

—Ich liebe dich —lee en voz alta y luego mira al helvético, que aprieta los ojos.

Austria descruza sus piernas, se pone de pie, se acerca a un armario y guarda ambas tarjetas con mucho cuidado y esmero con sus partituras.

—¿Qué haces?

—Guardar mis tarjetas, no quiero que te las lleves.

—¿Para qué? —cual si tú no guardaras esas cosas, querido mío.

—No voy a canjear los vales ahora —le mira

—Ohh... —se revuelve incómodo —, no?

—Nein, creo que por ahora ya tengo las ambas cosas por las que valen y como no tienen fecha de caducidad... —sonríe de lado y se quita los zapatos.

Suiza abre los ojos mirándole atentamente y traga saliva, olvidando el asunto de los vales.

El moreno da un par de pasos hacia él, mirándole fijamente a los ojos y se quita los calcetines y el saco de Suiza que aun traía puesto.

El rubio le mira los pies, y luego le mira moverse, deteniéndose las regiones vitales.

Austria se abre un par de botones de la camisa mientras anda hasta quedarse justo delante de él.

Los ojos verdes le miran las manos atentamente, con los ojos abiertos como platos, y un poco de sangre en la nariz. Austria aún no se quita la primera prenda y su pistola ya empieza a estar cargada. Al tercer botón se detiene y baja las manos hacia su cinturón, abriéndolo mientras le mira fijamente y se le acerca un poco más.

Suiza da un pequeño pasito hacia atrás y se coloca mejor la caja frente a él, de manera que no vaya a vérsele la tremenda... Bueno, el armamento pues.

El austriaco estira del cinturón lentamente sin apartar la vista de él y lo levanta con dos dedos frente a su cara.

—E-Eres sumamente... —susurra sin notarlo.

En ese momento suelta el cinturón al suelo sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos y se abre los pantalones.

Suiza da un saltito y luego tiembla un poco con los pantalones.

Los deja caer solo moviendo las piernas y luego se da la vuelta apoyando la espalda sobre su pecho.

Suiza le pone las manos en la cintura por instinto. El moreno acaba de desabrocharse la camisa y se la baja por los hombros, separándose un poco y volviendo a apoyarse sobre él ahora piel con piel.

Austria es más o menos el Dios de la sensualidad para Suiza en este momento, quién carraspea, bajándole la camisa un poco y poniéndole una mano en el abdomen.

—¿Vas a quitármelos tú? —susurra mirándole de reojo.

—N-Nein...

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta y toma las manos de Suiza, haciendo que las meta entre su piel y la goma de los calzoncillos, se le acelera un poco la respiración y el corazón.

Suiza se gira y le besa un poco el cuello apretando los ojos.

—Sssssss... —hace. Austria cierra los ojos y hace que Suiza meta más las manos bajándolos un poco con un movimiento de cadera, que el helvético debe sentir en... Su parte de la anatomía que vuelve a clavarse en, esta vez, el culo del austriaco.

—Mein gott in himmel, Osterreich... —susurra el suizo.

En cuanto tiene ya los calzoncillos por las rodillas vuelve a girarse cara a él y a besarle ahora ya en plan "para decir eso mejor te callas y dejas de ponerme histérico.

Suiza le besa con GANAS, poniéndose de puntas y empujándole un poco de los hombros para intentar que se siente en el banquito del piano.

Vale, a la mierda, Austria le deja porque total ya está toda la sala horriblemente desordenada con vasos vacíos por el suelo (cantidad igual a uno) y prendas de ropa esparcidas por doquier.

Así que Suiza empuja a Austria hasta el banco del piano y lo recarga contra este, sentándosele encima

Austria se deja, notando el piano y sabiendo por un momento que tiene que conseguir que acaben en la moqueta.

Suiza le acaricia el pelo, porque hoy está sumamente indulgente consigo mismo a estas alturas, ya... como bien apunta Austria, no puede ser peor. Austria está ya en plan "¿qué coño más quieres?" consigo mismo, así que nada, le busca para besarle y acabar con este asunto... Besarle y acabar con este asunto lo antes posible para que el piano no se raye... Naaaah, no seas suegra tú también.

Después de unos instantes, Suiza decide que esta posición es incómoda y que pretende tirarse a Austria bien, así que se separa de él y lo carga. Oh, sí, lo carga de atrás de las rodillas y de abajo de los brazos, mirando la batuta de Austria.

El moreno se deja, abrazándole del cuello y su batuta no le va a dar al helvético ninguna sorpresa que no haya descubierto cuando se le ha sentado encima.

—Creo que al final del día, todo este asunto del piano es infinitamente poco práctico... —indica con voz ronca—, vamos a la cama a hacer esto bien y normal.

—Dankeschön —agradece sinceramente un poco en tono "menos mal" un poco en tono "ya era hora que te dieras cuenta".

—Mañana vas a burlarte de mí por horas, ¿verdad? —pregunta mientras sube las escaleras

—Lo bueno es que con lo que has bebido, puede que no que acuerdes de nada y mañana pueda inventarme lo que quiera —le besa otra vez.

Suiza sonríe dejándose besar y trastabillando un poquitín en la escalera. Aun así llega muy mono hasta la cama y acuesta a Austria acostándose el encima gottseidanke por el entrenamiento.

El austriaco vuelve a quitarse las gafas dejándolas con cuidado sobre la mesilla y le mira, el suizo le sostiene la mirada.

—Voy a... Hacer esto —se le sube encima y le mira fijamente.

El moreno sonríe un poco.

—Sonríes, eso quiere decir que te gusta, digas lo que digas y te burles lo que te burles.

—Eso NUNCA lo he negado —sonríe más, cínicamente.

—Abre las piernas —ordena de manera infinitamente práctica.

Austria hace lo que le ordenan. Suiza se sitúa convenientemente entre las piernas tomándole de las corvas con EXTREMA suavidad, haciendo que doble las piernas. Le mira a los ojos y levanta una mano y le acaricia la mejilla con suavidad.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Estás cómodo? Voy a tocarte... ¿Si algo te duele me dices o si estás incómodo paro, vale? —susurra y yo hago los ojos en blanco con Suiza, niño del cielo, tíratelo de una santa vez.

Austria sonríe más y asiente para que esté tranquilo, intentando no reírse. Suiza se sonroja un poco bajando la mano y haciendo toda una delicada y precisa preparación del austriaco mientras el resto del mundo pensamos que en realidad el moreno sí es una florecita delicada. Finalmente, consigue poner las cosas en donde deben con absoluta precisión y movimientos prácticos.

En el fondo Austria no le iba a dejar hacerlo de NINGUNA otra forma, así que fluye completamente y va EXACTAMENTE como debe de ir, para la alegría de Suiza al menos, al que le gustan las cosas como deben ser, sin sorpresas. Cuando todo termina se recarga encima del austriaco, un poco sin aire y sonriendo genuinamente, con el pelo despeinado y sudoroso.

—¿Te convences ahora de tus poderes de seducción? —pregunta Austria con la respiración bastante más agitada que él porque no esta tan acostumbrado al ejercicio físico.

—Ja... —le besa la mejilla y le pasa la mano por el pecho y el hombro.

El austriaco sonríe y con la mano del brazo que tiene bajo la cabeza de Suiza, le acaricia un poco el pelo.

—Siento haberme sentado en tu piano.

—De todas formas una tapa nueva nunca está de más —Austria está de buenas, mira que listo es Suiza.

—Y revisa si el taburete está bien... —insisto con la indulgencia de hoy.

—Mañana.

Suiza sonríe y le besa la mejilla suavemente antes de separarse un poco y ponerse de pie.

—¿A dónde vas? —levanta una ceja.

—No tardo —se encamina hacia el baño y vuelve un par de minutos más tarde con una toalla de cara un poco húmeda en la mano. Se sube a la cama de nuevo y lo crean o no, es para limpiar a Austria, no sea que el bloody señorito amanezca pringoso y pegajoso.

Jo, mira que delicado es Suiza, CONSIENTE a Austria más que a NADIE cuando considera que ha hecho algo mal y debe disculparse. No es como que el señorito no sepa dejarse consentir, por supuesto.

Así que suiza le limpia con delicadeza con la toalla que seguramente está tibia *ojos en blanco*, antes de abrir la cama y coaccionar a Austria a que se meta a las cobijas, quien, como es un vago, además y se engancha AUTOMATICAMENTE a estas cosas, estira los brazos y pide que le levante para meterse dentro. Seguramente estarán en estas hasta mañana al medio día en que suiza se harte y lo mande a la mierda.

El helvético le abraza de debajo de los brazos y le carga de las piernas arreglándoselas para meterle a la cama con suavidad. Austria sonríe complacido

—Es la última vez que me meto con el piano —susurra acostándose a su lado, organizando un poco las almohadas.

—¿Al menos ya no sueñas con eso? —le abraza por la espalda porque si alguien es LO PEOR...

Suiza se sonroja e incómoda inmediatamente.

—Estupendo —resume al notar que tensa la espalda, sonriendo cínicamente.

—¿Qué es lo que es estupendo? —pregunta mirándole de reojo.

El austriaco niega con la cabeza quitándole importancia.

—No sueño habitualmente.

—¿Con qué sueñas?

—¿Cuándo sueño? Con cosas... con trabajo, con ese novio infernal de Liechtenstein...

—Una respuesta previsible y aburrida —le pasa la mano por el pelo. El suizo se da la vuelta hacia él poniéndose boca arriba y le mira de reojo.

—Sueño también con mis cabras y contigo no sueño porque gracias a dios, te veo lo suficiente como para no tener además que soñar conti... —se detiene pensando que eso sonaba mucho mejor en su cabeza.

—Eso suena mejor —sonríe.

—Nein, nein... es que antes que no te veía... —se sonroja sin entender cómo coño es que llegó a estar en este atolladero... como siempre —, lo que quiero decir es que gracias a dios no apareces en mis sueños.

—Ya supongo que esas mañanas en las que me despierto y estás a punto para el combate debe ser por tus cabras o por el trabajo...

—¡Cállate! Eso no pasa —le pone una mano en la cara y se cubre hasta la cabeza con las cobijas.

Austria se ríe y le acaricia un poco, decidiendo no molestarle más.

—Susto que te darías si te dijera que no estoy soñando contigo esas mañanas —se defiende de manera extraña sin destaparse la cara. Él levanta una ceja se tensa un poco y luego suspira.

—Los sueños son incontrolables.

Suiza asoma la cara y sonríe un poco.

—Es la primera vez en años que logró que te tenses con un comentario.

—Creo que es la primera vez en años que me prestas bastante atención entonces.

—¿Eh? ¿Te tensas a menudo?

El austriaco sonríe y no contesta nada.

—¿Y con quién carambas quieres que sueñe, idiota?

—Los sueños son incontrolables.

—¿Con quién sueñas tú? —frunce el ceño.

—¿Dormido o despierto?

—Ambas.

—Dormido, con bastantes personas, pero solo una de ellas me quita el sueño, así que —se encoge de hombros. El rubio frunce más el ceño y le mira.

—¿Quién?

—¿Quién qué?

—¿Quién te quita el sueño?

—Preussen... Siempre pone esa música infernal a las ocho de la mañana... Y Ungarn, que pone la lavadora esa que mete tanto ruido... E Italien, que se pone a arreglar motores y a golpear cosas y Deutschland que siempre viene a por cuando consigo quedarme dormido en el sofá.

—Dijiste que sólo era una persona —pregunta aun mirándole a la cara.

—Te respondo al nivel que me preguntas.

—¡Detesto eso! ¿Quién es la perdona que dices que es la única que te quita el sueño?

—Podría hablarte de él pero no creo que te cayera muy bien.

Suiza abre los ojos más y la boca. Austria le imita el gesto con burla.

—Eres un idiota.

—Nein, lo que soy es molesto.

Suiza frunce el ceño y de da la vuelta, dándole la espalda. Austria sonríe mirándole y le pone un dedo en la nuca.

El helvético echa la cabeza hacia atrás con un escalofrío inevitable, el austriaco baja, resiguiéndole la columna con el dedo.

—¿Por eso dices que los sueños son incontrolables?

—Eso mismo.

Suiza se hace bolita.

—Eres un cínico por decírmelo.

—¿Preferirías que te mintiera?

—Nein...

—Yo no te creería si tú me dijeras que nunca has soñado con Frankreich, por ejemplo.

El rubio se estira y se gira a ponerse boca arriba de nuevo, indignado, el moreno le mira con tranquilidad.

—Yo no... Nein! Yo no... ¡Eso casi nunca pasa!

—Casi nunca no es nunca —sonríe un poco fingidamente.

—Frankreich no me gusta ni me cae bien, no me quita el sueño.

—Por eso digo que lo sueños son incontrolables y por consiguiente, carecen de la menor importancia.

—Tú hablas de alguien que te quita el sueño.

—Ja.

Suiza parpadea.

—Eso es otro asunto.

—Eso mismo.

—Eres un cínico. ¿Quién es? ¿Es Maximilian? —El único pobre que no andaría con Austria ni en drogas. El moreno niega con la cabeza.

—Ya te dicho que puedo hablarte de él, pero no te gustará.

—Nein, no me gusta desde ahora.

—¿Ves? Ya lo sabía.

—¡¿Cómo va a gustarme!?—traga saliva—, ¿quién es?

—Nein, nein, prefiero no decírtelo.

Suiza se mueve, incómodo.

—¿Y él lo sabe?

—Pues debería.

—Oh... Y... Tú sueñas con alguien y ese alguien sueña contigo y yo soy... El idiota de en medio que... —aprieta los ojos—. Creo que voy a ir a matar... —y no puede acabar la frase porque Austria le besa ya que obviamente habla de él.

* * *

><p><em>Que no se entere tu mamá de lo que has leído, pero no olvides decirnos que te ha parecido.<em>


	19. Niño, Veneciano y Alemania

**Advertencias en este capítulo**

**Pareja: **_Italia__ y Alemania_

_**Otros personajes:** Prusia y Austria._  
><em>_

**Resumen: **_Solo otro de los experimentos, "volvamos niño a un personaje" esta vez, le toco a Italia y fue el único (de momento) que acabó el asunto en juegos Sucios porque nadie puede decir que Italia no sea un latino.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Niño<strong>

La puerta del despacho de Alemania se abre y Veneciano se mete dentro sin llamar

—Estoy ocupado —murmura Alemania sin ver quién es, sabiendo perfectamente quién es y que el comentario es por completo inútil. Termina de escribir el mail que está mandando a toda velocidad, porque ya conoce que estas visitas luego toman un laaargo tiempo. Pica "send" con rapidez.

—Me siento muy mal —asegura mirándole y se tambalea hasta una silla.

—¿Muy mal? —levanta las cejas y sale de detrás de la pantalla de la computadora para mirarle, quitándose los lentes de lectura del puente de la nariz.

El italiano se deja caer en la silla con cara de mareo, pálido.

—Oh! —Alemania se levanta de la silla dándole la vuelta al escritorio—. ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Qué has comido?

—Helado, pero no... no es el estómago.

—¿Entonces? —le pone una mano en la frente con bastante suavidad—. ¿Te llevo al doctor? Estás pálido.

—No me siento bien... —suda, buscando un poco el contacto.

—No pareces estarlo —asegura cambiando la mano a la mejilla y agachándose hacia él para verle más cerca—. ¿Te duele algo?

Asiente y tiene una especie de convulsión, encogiéndose un poco. Se hace bolita en la silla.

—Mein gott, Italien —los latinos siempre tan dramáticos hasta para esto. Alemania se le acerca—, voy a llevarte al hospital, cuélgate de mí cuello.

El moreno traga saliva y se hace más pequeñito aun... a la tercera convulsión ya tiene el tamaño de un niño.

—Italien, espera es que... Italien! —este es como más o menos el momento en que Alemania esperaría despertar del sueñopesadillezco, peeero... eso no pasa. Se queda viendo a Italia pequeñito genuinamente descolocado.

Lo bueno es que cuando ha encogido del todo se le pasa el sudor y la palidez poco a poco mientras Alemania lo ve con cierta cara de horror, agita la cabeza, se pellizca el brazo y termina por convencerse de que ¡no es un sueño!

El Italiano parpadea mirándose a sí mismo, todo alrededor y al alemán enfrente suyo, su ropa que le va grande, levantando las manos dentro de las mangas de su camisa.

—I-I-Italien?

—Sono io —sonríe.

—Ihhhhh! —Alemania da un paso atrás.

Pero el moreno vuelve a mirar las ropas suaves que le gustan mucho tocándolas con las manos.

—¿¡Pero qué te pasó?! ¡Eres... eres pequeñito! ¿¡Ya te viste?!

—¿Quién eres tú? —pregunta aun mirándose la ropa.

—Deutschland... —pausa—. Ger-Germania.

—¡G-Germania! —levanta las cejas y se asusta un poco, echándose para atrás sobre la silla, medio enrollándose con la ropa.

—J-Ja... Ger-Germania. ¿Sabes quién soy? —pregunta y se sonroja un poco—. Heiliges Römisches Reich?

Intalia se echa un poco para atrás y parpadea con eso sin entender, aun asustado.

—No me hagas daño.

—Nein, soy soy, Italien —se rasca la cabeza y se pone en cunclillas frente a él—. ¿Por qué estás de este tamaño? ¿Qué enfermedad es esta?

Pero el niño sigue planchado contra el respaldo de la silla y empieza a hacer un pucherito

—Nein, nein, nein, no llores. Mira, soy yo. Ger-ma-nia —acerca las manotas hacia él.

—¡No me hagas dañoo! ¡me rindooo! ¡me rindoooo! —se hace bolita llorando

—¡No voy a hacerte daño! Soy yo, soy Germania —Alemania mira a su alrededor, creo que en busca de ayuda, un poco agobiado.

—Nonno! nonno! —llama Italia y sigue llorando porque cree que es Germania y que ha venido a buscarle para matarlo después de acabar con su abuelo, aunque según él hace tiempo que están muertos pero bueno, es un niño pequeño

—Italien, italien... soy yo, calma, calma! —le da unos golpecitos en la cabeza, a lo que llora más fuerte muerto de miedo con los golpecitos.

—No llores, no llores bitte... —intenta cargarle, con la facilidad que tiene Alemania para los niños pequeños y delicados...

Llora aún más fuerte aterrorizado, sin saber qué hacer.

—Vale, vale, no te cargo ni te toco... —levanta las manos dando un pasito atrás otra vez.

El pequeño solloza aun asustado, con la respiración muy agitada.

—Esta es tu casa, estoy yo aquí y vivo contigo, y está también Österreich, Ungarn y Preussen —explica lentamente—, somos todos grandes... o éramos hasta que tú te contagiaste de algo y te hiciste pequeñito.

—A-Austria? —se frota un poco los ojos con un nombre que conoce.

—Ja —asiente—, debe estar ahí afuera tocando el piano.

—No me hagas daño, tengo parientes en un pueblo cerca del Rin —solloza.

—Pero Italien, ¿por qué crees que te voy a hacer daño? —pregunta.

—Austria... —pide llorosito. Alemania hace los ojos en blanco e Italia se sorbe los mocos sonoramente mientras el rubio camina hasta la puerta y la abre.

—ÖSTERREICH!

El pequeño se asusta con ese grito, pero no hay respuesta.

—¿Vamos a buscarle...?

—¿A... b-buscarle? —pregunta temeroso.

—Ja, buscarle, debe estar en el salón. Ven.

Italia niega con la cabeza porque no quiere que lo lleve al bosque y lo mate.

—Österreeeeeeeeeeich! —vuelve a gritar.

Se oye como se detiene el piano de una manera que indica que alguien está poniendo ojos en blanco y alguien va a salir regañado de esto.

—Ahora vendrá —asegura.

Italia le mira de arriba abajo, notando que lleva una ropa rara, volviendo a sorberse los mocos.

Alemania considera claramente que... bueno, hombre, este caso... Italia es un NIÑO, es buen momento para interrumpir a Austria.

—No le digas a Österreich que te hice nada.

—¿Que le hiciste nada a quién? —esa voz y ese tono de enfado.

—¡No le hice nada a nadie! —se defiende dando un pasito atrás.

—¿Qué ocurre? —frunce el ceño.

—Ve tu mismo —señala a Italia.

Mira al italiano y levanta las cejas, él le mira haciendo "Vee~".

—¿Lo ves igual que yo? —pregunta.

—¿De dónde has sacado a este niño?

—Es Italien. Se hizo pequeño delante de mí.

—¿Que se hizo... qué? —le mira de reojo mientras el italiano trata de bajarse de la silla, se cae rodando y tropezando con la ropa enorme, rueda por el suelo y se esconde entre las piernas de Austria llorosito.

—Pequeño, esta persona es Italien.

—Pero... —Se mira los pies donde está escondido dando vueltas.

—Tiene alguna enfermedad, se sentía mal antes de venir aquí —explica—, y no sabe quién soy. Y ya lo entiendo que es absurdo e inverosímil pero se hizo así enfrente de mis ojos, Österreich!

—Pero... —Austria se pasa la mano por el pelo sin entender cómo.

—Ja, ja, lo entiendo perfectamente bien pero es que es Italien. Mira como trae hasta su ropa que le queda grande —se agacha intentando levantarlo de la ropa alemaniaesmuybestia.

Italia pega un berrido intentando separarse y esconderse más detrás de Austria, metiéndose debajo de su chaqueta, temblando.

—¡Vale, vale, vale! ¡Parad! parad los dos —ordena Austria con voz muy firme.

Voz a la que EVIDENTEMENTE Alemania reacciona y reaccionará SIEMPRE. Suelta a Italia, que lo mismo, claro... se quita las gafas y se pellizca el puente de la nariz

—¡Dile que no voy a hacerle daño!

—A ver, italien... —Austria se agacha y le toma de los hombros, sacando un pañuelo y limpiándole la cara y la nariz—. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué has comido?

Italia niega con la cabeza sin tener ni idea.

—Me dijo que no era del estómago y luego se sentó aquí y como que se convulsionó. Le iba a llevar al hospital, parecía afiebrado y finalmente hizo eso tres veces y ¡terminó de este tamaño! Ya le dije quién soy yo no me hace caso.

Austria mira a Alemania y luego se vuelve a Italia.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no haces caso a Deutschland?

—¡Se ha puesto a llorar todo el tiempo aun cuando le dije que no le lastimaría! No le he lastimado, de verdad

—Dice que es Germania —susurra en su oído, poniendo la manita para que no le escuche. Austria hace un gesto a Alemania para que se calme.

—Ja, es Germania, ¿y qué? —asiente para Italia.

—Germania mató a mi nonno —susurra de nuevo y se le esconde.

—¿Qué está diciendo? —pregunta Alemania un poquito impaciente.

—Ooh! —Entiende Austria y mira a Alemania con una sonrisita—. Cree que eres Vater.

El alemán parpadea un par de veces.

—Oh! Pero yo le he dicho que soy Heiliges Römisches Reich —quiero decir que hace tieeeempo que Alemania no se denomina a si mismo de esta manera y le es suuuumamente extraño.

—Nein, nein, no es Germania —le explica Austria al niño—. Heiliges reich, ¿te acuerdas de él?

Italia mira a Alemania y luego a Austria aun intentando escondérsele y que le abrace, pero Austria no lo hace. Asiente.

—Es mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo —asegura el italiano.

—Pues soy yo —asegura el alemán cruzándose de brazos y sonrojándose un poco.

—Eso es. Ha crecido un poco... tú también, pero ahora te has vuelto pequeño. ÉL es Heiliges Reich —le explica Austria e Italia mira a Alemania no muy convencido.

—Österreich, quizás debería ir por un médico o algo —propone Alemania nerviosito de ser Heiliges Reich otra vez.

—Ja, seguro deberías llamar a uno...

—Pero Sacro Impero no es tan alto... —susurra Italia mirándole bien, porque un poco sí se le parece.

—Nunca había oído hablar de esta condición médica.

—En realidad yo tampoco —Austria se incorpora—. Pero igualmente alguien va a tener que cuidarle y vestirle hasta que se resuelva. Te lo encargo.

—Me lo... was? Nein nein, ¡si conmigo llora! Tú te quedas aquí y yo voy a hablar con el doctor.

—Lo dejo a tu cargo, yo tengo que irme. Schweiz me está esperando —miente.

—¿Cómo me vas a dejar este problema encima? —pregunta mirando a Italia de reojo—. Conmigo llora, ¿lo has visto?

—Ahora ya sabe quién eres, ya no llorará —le pone la mano en la cabeza al pequeño—. Te quedas con él, ¿vale? No te va a hacer daño.

—Pero Österreeeeich —Alemania de verdad agobiado—, no tengo idea de qué hacer con una niña —lo ha dicho sin pensar. Austria le mira y levanta una ceja.

—Lo bueno es que ahora ya sabemos que es un niño.

Alemania se sonroja un poco con esto, porque en serio que no lo ha pensado y aun hoy por hoy tiene la imagen mental de italiaesunaniñacuandoesdeestetamaño en la cabeza.

—Aun así —carraspea—, tampoco sé qué hacer con un niño.

—Pero ponle faldas si quieres, no creo que se queje, conmigo no lo hacía —asegura empezando a irse—. Pídele ayuda a Ungarn si te agobias... llamaré yo al médico.

—¿Pero y qué hago con él? Tengo que trabajar —sale tras él—. Tú cuídalo y yo trabajo.

Italia se va tras ellos, se tropieza y se cae... empieza a llorar. Alemania se detiene, mira hacia la puerta, luego hacia Austria y luego hacia Italia.

—Österreich! ¡No puedes irte y dejarme con el niño llorando!

—Deutschland, en serio, solo es un rato mientras no viene el médico. Tengo que irme —se va igual... el niño sigue llorando por que se ha caído.

—¡Vas a pagar por esto Österreich! —protesta a gritos, teeeenso mirando a Italia de reojo—. Verdammt... claro, cuando se trata de que uno le ayude a él siempre tiene que estar dispuesto, pero mira con lo que me deja —se detiene con los brazos en jarras frente a Italia.

—No llores.

Ni caso.

—¡No llores! —insiste poniéndose en cuclillas, él para un poquito aun sollozando mirándole con los ojos vidriosos—. No llores, Österreich ya viene.

Alemania acerca otra vez su manoooooooooooota a la cabeza de Italia, que se queda muy quieto esperando a ver que le hace. Le toca un poquito la cabeza con suavidad y le rasca arriba de la oreja... como a su perro.

El pequeño parpadea y le mira sin entender que hace, un poquito desconsolado.

—¿No te... no te gusta? Mein gott... —protesta y es que... el asunto es que sí que conoce a Italia y sabe lo que va a querer...

—¿De verdad eres Sacro Impero?

Alemania suspira y asiente.

—¿Me abrazas?

El alemán traga saliva y se sonroja un poco de manera completamente inevitable.

—Ven —asiente abriendo un poco los brazos, el italiano se le acerca un poco temerosito—. No pasa nada —carraspea—, ahora te abrazo casi siempre que me lo pides, incluso puedo darte un beso —Alemania y sus ofertas...

Italia se hace bolita un poco para que le abrace.

Alemania le mira y... hombre, es que ha recibido bastante entrenamiento en los últimos años. Le acerca un poquito hacia él y se sienta en el piso para dejar de estar en cuclillas y hace lo que suele hacer con Italia... que es rodearle un poco con sus brazos.

El italiano deja de llorar del todo, sintiéndose mejor.

—¿Ves como no te hago nada...? —murmura relajándose al ver que al menos no llora, separándose un poco.

—¿Por qué eres tan grande ahora?

—Porque crecí. Tú también creciste y ahora te has hecho pequeño otra vez, pero hace unos minutos eras grande como yo —explica Alemania desenredándole un poco de adentro de la ropa grande porque parece tontín el de Blancanieves.

El moreno le mira las manos dejándole hacer. El rubio se sonroja un poco, traga saliva y le mira a la cara, antes de hacer un movimiento COMPLETAMENTE brusco, torpe y EVIDENTE hasta para un niño pequeño, que es levantarle la camisa y mirarle las regiones vitales.

Italia levanta las manos asustado y cuando nota que le mira se sonroja aspirando por nariz y empieza a chillar intentando taparse.

—Vale, vale, si eres niño —le suelta del todo apretando los ojos. Mientras el italiano se cubre lo más deprisa que puede aún sonrojado.

—¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!

—¡Porque según yo eras una niña! —se defiende avergonzado. Sí, claro, muy avergonzado Alemania... pero ya está hecho.

—¡Pero me has mirado!

—Sólo quería saber si tenías... si tenías... pilín —¿o si le había salido más tarde? ¡No seas idiota, Alemania! Italia aprieta los ojos y se sonroja más.

—¡Nooooo! —chilla—. ¡No quería que me miraras! ¡Ahora quiero mirarte yo!

—Waaaas? Nein! —manos en las regiones vitales.

—¡Tú me has mirado!

—¡Pero es porque yo creía que eras niña!

—¡Yo quiero mirarte ahora también! —insiste.

—Pero yo no soy una niña, ¡tú no crees que lo sea! —estamos en un loop.

—¡Pero quiero mirarte porque me has mirado!

—Pero... pero es que yo tampoco soy un niño —Alemania haciéndose unas bolaaaas, es decir, el joven se refiere a "no soy un niño, soy un adulto con una cosa de esas más grande y una región peluda y... así".

—Pero me has mirado —le mira desconsolado

—Pero, pero... es que yo soy un... ¡es que solo quería cerciorarme de que eras hombre! ¡Yo soy hombre también!

El moreno le sigue mirando con su misma carita de desconsuelo.

—Italieeeen, te juro que me lo vas a ver MUCHAS veces —admite torpe

—Pero es que tú me has mirado...

—¡Te mire sólo un instante! —asegura pero vacila un poquito porque ESA cara de desconsuelo...

—Pero es que me has mirado y tú eres un chico y... —se sonroja. Alemania se sonroja de vuelta.

—Ya lo sé pero... Eso no importa.

—¡Sí que importa! —protesta.

—A mí ya no me importa... —explica pensando que a Italia quizás le importa como antes a él, que creía que dos chicos eran un error de la naturaleza.

—¿No te... importa? —le mira desconsolado porque no es de lo que está hablando, el problema no es que sea un chico, si no que a Italia le gusta, pero cree que él no podrá hacerle lo mismo porque sabe que el alemán es más fuerte.

—Nein, ahora sé que eres un chico y yo soy hombre también y estamos juntos —explica sonrojándose un poco pero de la mejor manera que puede.

—¿Estamos juntos? —se detiene. Alemania vacila un poquito.

—Ja, somos... Pareja. Aunque seamos los dos hombres.

—¿De verdad? —le brillan los ojos. El rubio se sonroja un poco más.

—Ja —asiente con la cabeza.

—¿Y me quieres y me amas de verdad y me lo dices todos los días? —los latinos...

—Italieeeen! no te lo digo todos días... —murmura bajando la cabeza avergonzadito. Aprovecha para levantarle en brazos y meterse de nuevo al despacho con él.

—¿Por qué no? —desconsuelo de nuevo. El adulto aprieta los ojos.

—Vale, vale, te lo digo diario antes de dormir —admite sonrojándose un poquito más, el más y mejor entrenado de todos los sajones.

—VEE~! ¡Sabía que te darías cuenta! —le abraza.

—¿Que me daría cuenta? —levanta las cejas un poco extrañado con esa declaración, dejándose abrazar.

—¡Pues de que sí me quieres!

—Pero si siempre te he querido —susurra... ¡Empalagoso!

—Sí, yo lo sé, pero tú no querías decírmelo.

—¿Lo sabes? —le mira de reojo.

Italia asiente.

—¿¡Lo sabes desde entonces?! Pero... Pero... Era MI secr... ¿Te lo dijo Österreich?

Niega y se ríe un poquito.

—Was? ¡No te rías! ¡Era mi mayor secreto! —asegura.

—No! —exclama y se ríe.

—¿Cómo siempre sabes esas cosas? —se sonroja un poquito.

—¡Es muy fácil!

—Eso me dices siempre y mira de qué tamaño estas y ya sabes... Mein gott, Italien —protesta.

—¿Y cuándo te diste cuenta?

—Hace... —carraspea. Ay, mi niño lindo—, tiempo.

—¿Cuánto? ¿Qué pasó?

—Ehh... Pues... La segunda guerra y tú empezaste a dormir en mi cama y... Luego vino el catorce de febrero y esas... Cosas.

—¿Y? ¿Me diste un beso?

—¿U-Un beso? Pues... Ja, después de... Bueno luego vino Österreich y lo de Schweiz y...

—No! no le digas de Svizzera al signiore, se pone muy triste.

—¿Se pone triste? —el chismosillo que nunca se enteró de nada—, ¿por?

—Porque le quiere —suspira—. Y le echa de menos.

—¿¡Desde entonces?! —levanta las cejas.

—Eh? Sí... aunque se va a casar con Spagna, ¡pero es su amigo! Aunque ahora diga que no lo es...

Alemania niega con la cabeza.

—Spanien y Österreich se separaron y luego Österreich se casó con Ungarn... Tú estabas ahí también, y... Ahora mein bruder está con Ungarn y Österreich esta finalmente con Schweiz... Son novios —asegura sonriendo un poco. A esto se dedican los germanos, al chisme.

—¡Ah! ¿De verdad? —sonríe.

—Ja, y todos vivimos juntos, menos Schweiz.

—¿Y qué pasa con Spagna? —pregunta temerosillo.

—Spanien está... —vacila un instante porque esa relación es...— No te asustes, ¿vale? Spanien está con tu bruder, pero tu bruder es grande.

—AH! —exclama.

—Pero es... Feliz... Creo.

—¿DE VERDAD? —está casi en éxtasis.

—Was, bueno... Ja... Te alegra por lo visto...

—Si! Il mio fratello! ¡Debe estar tan contento!

—Siempre está enfadado... A mí no me quiere mucho.

—Ah, bueno, pero siempre es así.

—Ja, y lleva muchos años con Spanien en realidad —asiente y le mira carraspeando—. Y tú eres pequeño, ¡no deberías serlo! Deberías ser un poco más grande —se refiere al tamaño.

Te lo volvemos un poco más grande enseguida... Chasqueo de dedos: Puber!Italia

Alemania parpadea porque además lo tiene sentado encima de su regazo. Levanta, LEVANTA las cejas.

—I-I... ta lien?

—Ah! —exclama el italiano que no sabe qué acaba de pasar.

—Eres... Eres... Oh! ¡No es posible! —protesta Alemania al verle el tamaño.

—G-Germania —le nota y se sonroja, estirándose un poquito la camisa para cubrirse un poco.

—Más grande, quiero ye sea más grande —grita al aire.

—Che cosa? —ahora no funciona.

—¡Tú! ¡Eres niño aún! —manos en la cintura para quitarle de encima suyo.

—Ah! —se deja apartar sonrojándose más porque es muy raro que Alemania le toque PARA NADA.

—Venga, crece —pide Alemania mirando al chico.

—¿Por qué estoy... aquí en tus brazos y... desnudo?

—No estás desnudo, traes eso encima y... ¿Por qué eres de este tamaño? Crece, ¡Venga!

—No puedo crecer así de buenas a primeras y no traigo ropa interior —cruza las piernas un poco—. ¿Me estabas tocando?

—Was!? Nein! ¡Si eras un niño así hace un segundo! —le mira... Y se sonroja más porque ESTE Italia le generaba TODA CLASE de deseos y reacciones completamente pecaminosas.

—Me... —sonríe de esa forma no idiota en lo absoluto—. Estoy desnudo y sobre ti, Germania... —repite medio susurrante en plan "¿qué otra cosa va a ser?"

—¡Noestasdesnudodeltodo! —trae calcetines y la camisa mal puesta.

—Me da un poco de vergüenza desnudarme del todo —confiesa sonrojadito, apartando la mirada con una caída de ojos de esas.

—No es lo que piensas, en serio —intenta, tragando saliva e intentando alejarse de Italia porque ESTE Italia en serio, en serio... EN SERIO que se le complica.

—¿Por qué no? —e aquí la pregunta. Sonríe lo más seductor que puede, le pone una mano en el hombro y la rodilla entre las piernas subírsele encima con un dedo en la boca porque este Italia está acostumbrado con Alemania a aprovechar TODAS las oportunidades por pequeñas que sean. Luego ya hará las preguntas...

—E-Espera Italien verás... Es que... E-Eres... —Púber!Alemania otra vez o casi como si fuera ... Alemania SUDA mirándole con los ojos como plaaaatos.

El italiano se le sube hasta sentarse sobre sus caderas y le mira fijamente a los ojos con su mirada felina.

—Eres un NIÑO. Te juro que si creces tenemos sexo en mi escritorio —esperanzado. Ay, Alemania.

Italia sonríe con un deje de inocencia esperanzada cuando le promete sexo. El rubio parpadea.

—¡SÓLO si creces! No voy... Nein, Nein.. Agh! ¡Más grande! ¡Más grande!

—¿Lo harás conmigo? ¿Hoy?

—Ja, si creces.

—No puedo crecer tan deprisa, pero soy un minuto más mayor.

Niega con la cabeza.

—Italieeeen! No voy a tener sexo contigo... ¿Qué tienes...? ¿Quince? —seguro menos—, Nein, Nein, y... Nein! ¡Si creces como hace rato te dejare comprar un coche nuevo! ¡Venga!

—Che cosa?

—¡Tú eres más grande! O deberías serlo al menos —le mira de arriba abajo por unos instantes y se sonroja aún más—. Mein gott in himmel.

—Pero si quieres, lo has dicho —empieza a desabrocharle la camisa.

—E-Espera... —susurra intentando quitarle las manos de su camisa empezando a valorar que esto DE VERDAD es un sueño—... Italien, en serio, mira... Yo soy un adulto y tu eres un chiquillo. Si crecieras... —blablabla.

—Estás muuuuy guapo hoy —asegura, porque se lo parece en serio, el alemán traga saliva.

—Pero no podemos hacer esto —asegura deteniéndole de las muñecas.

—¿¡Pero por qué no?! —la misma frustración de siempre.

—Porque eres un niño —asegura con la boca seca y estúpidamente excitado, he de decirlo.

—No tanto, ya sé cómo se hace, no tengas miedo...

—N-No tengo... Es que... Italieeeen! —suda.

El moreno sonríe y le acaricia el cuello y el pecho descubierto. Alemania cierra los ojos.

—No tienes una IDEA... —murmura con voz grave.

—¿Una... Idea? —susurra y mueve un poco las caderas sobre las suyas.

—E-Espera... —le suelta las muñecas para detenerle las caderas y con ello vuelve a desabrocharle los botones que le faltan

Alemania gruñe y carraspea deteniéndole la cintura. Esta sonrojaaaado y sudosito

—West? —ese maravilloso giro...

—Neeeein! —Alemania abre los ojos HISTERICO y mete a Italia debajo del escritorio y se levanta hasta volver a sentarse en su silla.

Italia rueda hacia abajo parpadeando sin saber qué pasa.

Alemania le mira desde encima suyo, pálido, pidiéndole que guarde silencio cuando Prusia mete la cabeza en el cuarto por la puerta.

—¿Estás ocupado?

—J-Ja... ¡No entres!

—Es que acaban de llamar del Reichtag por el e-mail que has mandado antes —entra igual, sentándose en otra de las sillas frente a él.

—Ahora les respondo —teeeeenso.

Italia reconoce a Prusia y se queda calladito ahí debajo, claro... hasta que considera esta una buena oportunidad para... bueno, venga, no cada día acaba con la cara a menos de un palmo de las regiones vitales alemanas. Empieza a desabrocharle el cinturón.

—Nein, nein, es que me han llamado a mi, porque falta mi parte de lo que hablamos, del otro día que fui a recogerlo yo y me dijiste que lo incluirías antes de mandarlo —explica Prusia—. Por eso te lo traigo.

—Neeeein!

—Nein? —Prusia parpadea e Italia se va a por el botón del pantalón, bajando la cremalleeeera.

—E-Esta bien, Danke. Ahora sal que... N-Nein! Voy a... Hablar con Merkel.

—Nein, nein, es que no es cosa con ella, lo que pasa es que tengo que explicarte lo que me contaron cuando fui a recoger los informes que faltan, porque hubo algunos problemas con la burocracia que pedimos, pero no sabía que ibas a mandarlo ya, pensaba que me ibas a avisar antes —los pequeños deditos buscan en los calzoncillos hasta sacar al soldadito alemán...

—M-Mein gott in himmel, Nein! —sentencia bajando una mano e intentando detenerlo discretamente.

—No digas nein porque ya te lo dije... pedimos el formulario para cambiar las cláusulas de los contratos y en cambio de eso nos dieron los formularios para incluir cláusulas nuevas, así que pedí si nos dejaban poner las nuevas que serían las antiguas modificadas y luego eliminar las que no sirven... —la mano es fácilmente apartada y puede sentir con facilidad una caricia caliente, lenta y húmeda que solo se puede dar con una parte muy concreta del cuerpo.

Alemania abre los ojos como platos y pierde por unos instantes toda capacidad de habla mirando a Prusia con la bocota abierta y cara de idiota.

—C-Contratos...

—Pero para eliminarlas hay que volver a hacer un proceso de solicitud como... —Prusia se detiene de hablar al notar su cara... Ahí abajo no se detienen.

Alemania intenta detener a Italia moviéndose un poquito para cambiar posición.

—J-Ja?

—West? ¿Te pasa algo? —pregunta levantando una ceja... el italiano es hábil.

—Nein... V-Verdammt... Espera, e-espera, tengo..., v-ve a...

—El caso es que no se si sería más fácil pedir de nuevo los formularios de modificar las clausulas y empezar de nuevo el proceso o acabar añadiendo y luego eliminando aunque sea un poco más largo que al principio, pero es más barato porque ya está comenzado ¿Tú que dices? —Italia no se paraaaa...

—Ja, ja... Eso, eso —gesticula un poco apretando las piernas e intentando no respirar como si estuviera corriendo el maratón, mirando a Prusia con la mejor cara de palo que puede.

—¿Eso qué? ¿Cuál de las dos? —Prusia le mira—. ¿Seguro que estás bien? Estás poniendo unas caras...

—M-Me duele el est... Ahhh... Estómago —bufa temblando un poco.

—¡Ah! ¿De qué? ¿Has comido algo raro?

Lo peor es el ritmo... los movimientos quizás aún no son los de un experto, pero como todos los músicos, Italia es especialmente bueno en el ritmo. Alemania BUFA apretando los ojos... Puede SENTIR el ritmo y oírlo en su cabezota.

—Sal.

—West? En serio te ves mal. ¿Quieres... quieres algo? Creo que... quizás podamos pedirle a Italien que haga arroz.

—V-Ve a... Mein gott... Italien —gime.

Prusia levanta las cejas con el gemido, pero no puede estar seguro aun. Gott sei danke por los sajones.

—Italien, ja, para comer luego... ¿Dónde está? Antes se ha mareado y no ha vuelto a bajar...

—Verdammt! ¡BÚSCALO!

—Nein, nein, habrá ido a tumbarse, no voy a molestarle si está enfermo —enfermo ENFERMO no está del todo.

—V-V-Voy a... —gruñe intentando que Italia se detenga un INSTANTE al menos. Mira a Prusia un segundo y luego desvía la mirada apretando los ojos—. ¡Sal!

—¿Que salga? ¿Por? —Prusia un monumento a la elocuencia... no hay tregua para Alemania.

—¿T-Tiene que haber una razón? —pregunta extendiendo las piernas una a cada lado de Italia, con un serio escalofrío.

—Pues sí, porque te estoy hablando —a la perspicacia, más bien, el italiano se acerca más.

—M-Me hablarás luego —sisea—. H-Hablar... Teléfono —toma el inalámbrico y se le cae en el escritorio y... Hace un desastre.

—Was? ¿Qué te llame luego? ¿Para qué?

—Q-Que hablaremos... Iiiiit-Italieeeen

—¿Quieres llamar a Italien? —Prusia se agacha a por el teléfono y el italiano se congela un instante por si le ve.

—NEEEEIN! ¡M-Me contagio! Preussen!

Prusia parpadea quedándose congelado tomando el teléfono mirando a su hermano, se incorpora lentamente sin ver a Italia... que vuelve a atacar.

—¿Qué te contagió?

—aaaAaalgoncontagiosooooOoo

Italia se aparta para que no le acabe encima y Prusia levanta las cejas con eso, sonrojándose un poco sin entender del todo.

—¿C-Contagioso?

Odioaloslatinos. Alemania se acuesta en su escritorio resoplando

—West? —Prusia le pone una mano en la cabeza e Italia piensa que Prusia necesita pasar un par de ratos más con Hungría.

—Salte, largo, fuera, ¡FUERA!

—Pero... —aun así se asusta y se levanta.

Alemania le señala débilmente la puerta

—Vale, vale... estás muy raro —cede Prusia chasqueando la lengua y yéndose por fin, un poco mosqueado.

—Italieeen —sería voz de general de ser otras circunstancias.

—¿Te ha gustado? ¡Pues puede ser aún mejor si me dejas! —besito en el asunto. Escalofrío.

—Pero q-que es... Mein gott... ¿Quién te enseñó a hacer... Eso? —susurra

Italia sonríe, sale de debajo de escritorio y se le sienta en la falda. Alemania se derrite con la sonrisa... Hipersensible que está...

—Nadie, es la primera vez que lo intento, pero sé que se hace así, mi fratello y yo vimos a Francia y a Spagna hacerlo.

—No me cuentes... —le mira los labios hinchados y rojos de la actividad que acaba de hacer: se humedece los labios—... Verdammt —gira la cabeza para no verle más.

—Y no es lo único que vimos —y hay que decir que cuando se sienta con las piernas abiertas sobre el asunto al aire del alemán, la postura es la idónea y el rubio debe notar que el chico no está precisamente tranquilo.

—Si Österreich llega a ver esto... —susurra tragando saliva—, i-Italien... Es que...,—suda temblando un poquito. Yo sugiero un beso.

—Le hubieras echado como a Prusia —Italia sonríe y sí quisiera un beso, pero está aún en esa época en que no ha entendido del todo que a Alemania tiene que prácticamente violarle para que la cosa funcione.

—Es que... Nein, por vida mía que te haría... ¡Deja de poner esa boca! —le riñe idiotizado.

El italiano revuelve un poco las caderas buscando un poquito de fricción para sí mismo y parpadea lentamente. Alemania necesita TODA su fuerza de voluntad para no violarle. Le toma de los hombros.

—P-Para, espera —se revuelve.

El moreno le mira y se sonroja un montón, porque insisto, está sentado piel con piel con las regiones vitales de Alemania y las suyas no están precisamente relajadas, así que cualquier movimiento es... bueno. Y para él es la primera vez que lo logra, además.

Quisiera poder decir que Alemania tiene la sensibilidad adecuada para pensar "este pobre chico no está relajado y yo lo estoy más por lo que me acaba de hacer, tengamos piedad". Aun así tampoco puedo decir que al final los latinos no tengan suerte... En su afán de quitarle de encima, Alemania levanta las caderas y se echa un poco para atrás causando una fricción fantástica mientras baja las manos y le toma de la cintura dejando al italiano en una posición en la que tiene absoluta libertad de echarse le encima sin ningún esfuerzo. Que es exactamente lo que el italiano hace, con un buen gemido de acompañamiento al movimiento.

A Alemania se le va un poquito la olla con el movimiento y el gemido, levantando otra vez la cadera por instinto y poniéndole una mano extendida en la muy baja espalda al italiano, presionándole contra él.

Y ahí tienes el maravilloso momento en que Alemania desvirga a nuestro chiquitín. Él no quería, en serio, pero Italia sí.

El rubio aprieta los ojos y los dientes ridículamente a punto y es hasta entonces donde se da cuenta de que no ha tenido ninguna consideración de preparar siquiera un poquito al pobre niño que al menos no parece estar aullando de dolor... Se habrá... Él... Sólo (¡Alemania deja de hacernos pensar en eso!)

—Estas... Espera —bufa un poco y le mira de reojo acariciándole la espalda—. ¿Estás bien?

¡Alemania, te voy a castigar al rincón con Rusia por traumatizar! Ya te digo yo que no lo está.

Alemania admite que quizás lo merece. La ventaja es que Austria le ha lavado lo suficiente el cerebro a Alemania para que aprenda a que tiene que ser cuidadoso con Italia.

—S-Sí... —mentira, se hace el fuerte para que no digas que no quieres volver a estar con él.

La otra ventaja es que en serio este es el bestia mejor educado que como nunca entiende nada siempre está DEMASIADO pendiente por intentar entender y saber cuándo lo hace mal. Aun así... Vacila.

Italia se deja caer sobre él temblando porque le duele más de lo que se esperaba, aprieta los dientes.

España opina que quién es el pedófilo ahora, eh? eh? eh? de alguna manera esto debe ser culpa de Roma o de Francia.

Alemania que conoce también MUY bien las reacciones de Italia al dolor se detiene agobiado reconociendo el gesto. Elimina inmediatamente la fuente de dolor del lugar en el que está.

—I-Italien? —susurra agobiado.

—D-Duele —admite en un susurro.

Alemania suda, agobiado.

—Pero sí me ha gustado —susurra hecho un manojo de nervios sin saber qué es lo que ha ido mal.

—Perdóname —murmura dándole la misma terapia que cada vez que ha pasado esto de que se pasa de intensito: abrazo y beso en la cabeza—. Ich liebe dich, perdóname por lastimarte —indica sincero pero una frase aprendida.

Lo bueno es que en ese momento llega el doctor al que Austria SÍ ha llamado y la historia termina con Alemania tras las rejas con un cargo de pedofilia.

Nah, porque Italia tiene la edad mínima de consentimiento (España levanta las cejas varias veces).

* * *

><p><em>Que no se entere tu mamá de lo que has leído, pero no olvides decirnos que te ha parecido.<em>


	20. Jacuzzi, Francia e Inglaterra

**Advertencias en este capítulo**

**Pareja: **_Francia e Inglaterra  
><em>

**Resumen: **_Esas apuestas que hace Inglaterra que siempre pierde... lo bueno es que perder no significa que le salgan mal.__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Jacuzzi<strong>

Inglaterra escucha un poco antes que nada para intentar conseguir más pistas, el espía. Francia habla de una botella de vino, algo del coche y protesta en relación a alguien llamado Madame Kiki, pero como el inglés no tiene ni idea de cómo utilizar eso, se le acerca y le pellizca el culo, riéndose malignamente.

—Ahhh! —el francés pega un saltito y sonríe mirando hacia al británico que se ríe más al ver que ha saltado—. Eres un tonto, Angleterre! —se ríe.

—¡Tú más! ¡y un cobardíca! Coward Frog! Coward Frog! —le acusa... Inglaterra de cinco años en este momento y luego sale corriendo y riéndose hacia la estación.

—Heeey! Esperaaaaaa! Rosbif!

No hace caso, pero no corre tan rápido, mirando hacia atrás. El galo corre tras él, con el teléfono en la mano aún, riéndose.

—¡No puedes siquiera subirte al tren sin mí! ¡Ven acá!

—Pero yo tengo las chaquetaaaaas —grita enseñándole la bolsa, entrando igual a la estación.

—Ahh! Merdee! ¡Es verdad!

Inglaterra sigue corriendo por dentro volviéndose a mirarle de tanto en tanto. Francia le sigue más o menos el paso, animado, empujando en el camino a un hombre enorme y casi tirando a una chica, sin alcanzarle, claro.

El inglés se ríe mientras sigue corriendo y él mismo casi se lleva por delante una silla de la terraza de un bar de la estación por estar demasiado pendiente de Francia y no mirar por dónde anda.

—Jaaa! Hooligan! —se ríe casi alcanzándolo después del percance, pero empezando a quedarse genuinamente sin aliento.

—You git! —deja de correr hacia los andenes para correr hacia él.

Francia levanta las cejas e intenta detenerse de la carrera, pero sus zapatos finísimos de piel de cabritilla con suela verde (que es lo que está de moda, por extravagante que suene), se resbalan patinando hacia el inglés.

Vamos que acaban los dos en el suelo en un complicado choque

—¡Pero que bestia eres! —protesta el francés que está hecho nudo con los brazos y las piernas propias y de Inglaterra.

—¡Mira quién habla, el tonto que no sabe ni frenar! —protesta el británico tratando de salir de encima suyo mientras algunas personas se le acercan a ver si están bien.

—¡El piso está resbaloso y tú eras el que me estaba obligando a correr!

—¡Porque llegamos tarde, git!

—Pues más tarde vamos a llegar ahora... —se pone una mano en la cadera y se levanta con ayuda de un joven—. Merci.

Inglaterra rechaza las manos que le tienden, levantándose él solo.

—No, mira, ahí está el tren, ¡vamos!

—Merci, merci... discúlpenlo, es un hooligan —le disculpa con la gente haciendo un gesto para indicar que ya están bien y que pueden dispersarse—, vamos pues.

—Eso dicen todos los torpes, que es culpa de los demás —añade el inglés para la gente mirando a Francia cuando es obvio que no tiene la más mínima gracia.

—A mí no me llames torpe tú ¿qué hacías corriendo hacia mí? —frunce el ceño y pone los brazos en jarras mientras una chica se rehúsa a dejar a Francia por que le ha parecido muy mono así que Inglaterra la fulmina.

—Lárgate chica, si ni siquiera puede correr como es debido que te hace pensar que lo hará mejor en la cama —la espanta con las manos como si fuera una mosca. Francia abre la boca absolutamente indignado con esa declaración.

—Pardon? ¿Qué clase de insinuación idiota es esa?

Inglaterra le mira y hace un gesto con la cabeza, sonriendo retador.

—¡Nada más que la verdad! —se dirige de nuevo al andén dándole la espalda.

—Quoi? —Francia ignora a la chica, la caída y a toda la humanidad, yendo detrás del inglés con el ceño fruncido—, ¡está claro que te has pegado en la cabeza!

—Está claro que la verdad duele —le mira a los ojos sonriendo maligno.

—No creo que tengas ni idea de qué hablas entonces, es absolutamente ridículo presumir con algo tan absurdo —replica aunque sigue con el ceño fruncido llegando al tren.

—Ah! Ahora resulta que yo no tengo ni idea de lo que hablo —se ríe, nerviosito—. Será que nunca has tratado de... —se sonroja y se sube al tren—. Conmigo —susurra.

—Pues estás hablando por hablar —le mira subiendo tras él frunciendo un poco el ceño aún aunque relajándose un poco al verle sonrojado—, pero si hay alguien que te parezca que lo hace mejor puedes irte con él, con la única condición de que me digas quién es —levanta la cara y le mira a los ojos.

Inglaterra traga saliva y piensa en alguien a quien Francia odie... además de si mismo.

—Quizás debería hacer como Switzerland e ir con Austria, él parece mucho más feliz ahora.

Francia le mira a los ojos con un brillo extraño mezclado con, ahem, cierta furia contenida del tipo "voyaecharfuegoporlabocaentressegundos". Alza la cabeza y parpadea lentamente intentando sonreír un poco de lado.

—¿Con quién? —pregunta cual si no tuviera idea de sobre quién habla. Inglaterra le sostiene la mirada y se muerde un poco el labio, sonriendo, porque conoce esa mirada, esa postura y ese tono de voz.

—Aus..tri... a —repite lentamente.

Francia saca un poquito la lengua lamiéndose un poco la comisura de los labios sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos unos segundos más. Luego cierra la boca, aprieta los dientes y toma aire, sonriendo picado porque ni siquiera es capaz de decir por experiencia que no es verdad y el cabrón de España siempre le defiende bastante en ese terreno en particular.

El inglés le sostiene la mirada mientras el tren se pone en marcha y ni siquiera se entera, porque están saltando chispas de los ojos de ambos.

—Hay gustos para todo —indica encogiéndose de hombros sin dejar de verle con intensidad—, no sabía que te gustara ser el criado de alguien...

—Quizás es que él lo hace tan bien que no puedes negarle ni eso —responde sosteniéndole la mirada—. Tú no lo has logrado nunca, ¿verdad?

El galo levanta un poquito las cejas con la primera respuesta e inclina la cabeza levemente.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que lo he intentado siquiera? —pregunta.

—Tu vaguería, seguro has intentando tener la gente de criados —replica—. Lo hacías con Switzerland y no lo lograbas, me lo ha contado —se inventa sin dejar de mirarle, acercándosele un poco.

—Non, merci... yo no uso el sexo para conseguirme criados, soy más listo que eso —responde fríamente y luego sonríe—, y no vas a venir a decirme que Suisse te ha contado eso, le conozco mejor de lo que crees.

—Ja! ¿Más listo o es que no puedes? —levanta una ceja, se da la vuelta y se va a sentar, rompiendo el contacto visual.

Francia frunce un poco el ceño con esto, picado ahora porque se ha dado la vuelta. Se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Ni siquiera voy a responderte sobre lo que puedo o no puedo hacer con la gente con la que me acuesto—murmura más enfurruñado de lo que quisiera una vez sentado a su lado—, me parece que mil quinientos años de relaciones sexuales continuas con la persona que grita a los cuatro vientos que te odia es ejemplo lo suficientemente claro.

Se sonroja con eso claro. La mirada azul se clava en los ojos verdes otra vez.

—Así que no soy el único que te odia, también te lo dice la gente con la que te acuestas... —aparta la cara a la ventanilla.

Francia sonríe un poquitín con esto.

—Debería darte la idea adecuada que ellos te digan que te odian.

—Sorprendentemente, siempre regresan por más, así que para odiarme tanto...

—¿Vuelven a por ti o les obligas y acaban accediendo por pesado? —le responde aun sonrojado por eso.

—Hay ciertas cosas a las que uno no puede obligar a la gente —se encoge de hombros mirándole.

—Ja! Hay ciertas cosas que la gente puede fingir para que así te quedes contento antes y les dejes en paz —se cruza de brazos. El francés suelta una risilla.

—Pareces muy entendido en el arte de lo que la gente puede o no puede fingirte para que la dejes en paz, veo que te pasa con frecuencia...

—Yes, a menudo tengo que hacerlo.

—No sabía que te acostaras con más gente además de conmigo —sonríe de lado.

—W-What? —le mira de nuevo, rojo como un tomate.

—Que no recuerdo haber acordado que tendríamos una relación abierta en la que podíamos acostarnos con otras personas.

—¿Y quién ha dicho que así sea? ¿De qué me acusas? —se tensa con este tema en concreto. Francia parpadea notando la tensión repentina.

—Estás hablando de que finges no sé qué cosas a menudo y sé que conmigo no lo haces —responde mirándole a los ojos.

—Eso lo dices tú —se relaja volviéndose a la ventana.

—Tengo una solución —sentencia agachándose un poco al frente buscando verle el perfil al menos. Los ojos verdes le miran de reojo.

—Consigue una sola vez hacerlo sin "fingir" —levanta las manos y pone comillas.

—What? —le mira.

—Si tanto dices que finges ciertas cosas, deja de hacerlo.

—Si dejo de hacerlo no conseguirías nada —replica sin mirarle, volviendo a sonrojarse.

—Tú conseguirías desengañarme y poner en evidencia que soy tan malo en la cama como indicas...

El británico se revuelve no muy seguro con eso... Y luego piensa que si se hace una pequeña fiesta privada antes, seguro luego puede ridiculizarle. El francés le escudriña con la mirada.

—Ok —responde confiado, levantando la barbilla, el galo levanta las cejas ligeramente sorprendido, poniéndose un poquiiiiiito nervioso—. When and where?

Francia parpadea descolocado, pero Inglaterra le mira con la barbilla levantada

—Cuando quieras —responde recuperando la compostura que sólo ha perdido por un instante—, no vas a conseguir ponerme nervioso solo por decir las cosas con cierta seguridad...

—Ah, ¿estás nervioso? no me había dado cuenta pero ahora que lo dices... —sonríe de lado.

—Oui... Tiemblo, ¿no ves? Voy a reírme de ti cuando no puedas controlarte.

—Ay... —le pone una mano en la mejilla y sonríe—. Que mono eres cuando crees que vas a ganar —le suelta sarcástico acariciándole la cara.

El francés hace un ademán inconsciente empujándole la mano para que no le toque, sorprendido aún de la actitud del inglés, que aparta la mano y se sonroja un poco, porque aunque fue con sarcasmo, no está TAN SEGURO.

—Yo creo que esto es más bien un artificio para conseguir que yo me esfuerce especialmente en el sexo y tú te lleves la mejor parte a cambio de un "estaba bromeando"

El británico se sonroja más tensando la espalda, porque Francia tiene bastante razón en eso.

—¡No bromeo con eso!

—Entonces encontrarás otro pretexto —sonríe de lado y se le acerca.

—JA! Eso quisieras tú, porque te lo tienes muy creído —se echa para atrás, nervioso.

—Claro que me lo tengo creído, cher... Soy el país del amour... Generaciones me han pedido consejo y han afianzado la seguridad que tengo, diga lo que diga Suisse de Autriche

—Generaciones de idiotas desesperados que luego han ido a pedir consejo a otro lado y no te han dicho para no hacerte sentir mal.

—¿Te han ido a pedir consejo a ti?

—Pues... algunos sí —miente.

—¿Y qué les has dicho? El método más rápido de regresar a mis brazos.

—What?

—¿Qué les has dicho?

—Pues depende de cada ocasión, of course!

—Ña ña ña... Estas alucinando con todo esto que me estás diciendo.

—Sigue en tu mundo de fantasía si así eres feliz —se encoge de hombros.

—No es ningún mundo de fantasía, es una realidad. Tú no tienes ninguna opinión que dar si te pasas la vida mintiendo con tal de no aceptar lo que te gusta —le abre una mano y la abraza.

—Sí acepto lo que me gusta, ¡tú no aceptas la verdad sobre ello!

—Vale, vale... Todo lo que dices es mentira...

—¡Todo lo que digo es cierto! —protesta.

—Si es así... Cher —se le recuesta encima y le sonríe. El británico se sonroja y traga saliva con la bloody cercanía, por supuesto—. ¿Qué haces aquí yendo por una sorpresa? —susurra

—Yo... no sé... no quería... no... es... —vacila.

—Algo no tan desagradable tengo que tener, porque no veo que te esté apuntando con un arma.

—Fue para que te callaras —aparta la cara. Francia le busca besarle la mejilla.

—¿Ves? Ni siquiera necesito sexo para tener acompañantes.

—Eso es solo por lo pesado que eres.

—Ya, claro... ¿Así le quieres llamar?

—Esa es la verdad en la que tú no crees.

—Bien, bien... La aceptare entonces ya que no me dejas otra opción.

—Bien —asiente.

—Soy un pobre diablo que se jacta de ser bueno en la cama, pero en realidad es fatal y al que casualmente nadie nunca se lo ha dicho para no romperme el corazón y además... ¿Qué más? —levanta la cara, muy muy cerca de él.

—Wa... wa... wa... —otro de esos alardes de ingeniosidad y elocuencia.

—Mmmm... Interesante. ¿Cuándo dices que vamos a probar cómo es que sería el sexo conmigo si no fingieras? —pregunta casi rozándole los labios con los suyos.

Inglaterra cierra los ojos y no contesta, con los labios en forma de beso. Francia lo mira fijamente unos segundos, esperando a que el inglés se incomode porque no hay beso, dispuesto a besarle suavemente en cuanto abra los ojos y se sonroje. Qué es lo que pasa un instante después de que se acerque un poquito más y el francés se tranquiliza inconscientemente, porque quieran o no hace mella tanto rato de traumas.

xooxOXOXOxoo

Una vez en la casa Inglaterra sube espiando todo lo que hay arriba y mirando el armario a ver hay algo que pueda vestirse. Hay, pantalones y camisetas, suéteres y ropa térmica... ropa de esquiar también. Ah... y otra bata para él encima de la cama.

Francia revisa rápidamente la cocina, sonriendo con la comida que le han traído, decidiendo que va a hacer un buen puchero para la cena. Saca una buena botella de vino y un par de copas decidiendo que va a ignorar la petición de cerveza, pone rápidamente los ingredientes del puchero en la olla y sale unos minutos más tarde de la cocina con el pelo amarrado y sonrisilla de satisfacción.

—Angleterreeeee!

Tiene una idea maligna y se pone un mono de esquí de color rojo encima de su ropa.

—Yes? —pregunta sin asomarse aun.

—Baja un instante, s'il vous plait... hay algo que quiero mostrarte...

—¿Qué es? —se dirige a las escaleras acabando de subirse la cremallera del todo.

—Bajaaaaa... —pide abriendo la puerta que da al jacuzzi y prendiendo la calefacción, abriendo el agua.

Él lo hace sonriendo altivo. En cuanto le escucha caminar adentro se gira a mirarle y levanta las cejas inclinando la cabeza.

—Ehh... creo que no te han explicado para que sirve lo que traes puesto...

—Oh, ¿eso crees? —finge inocencia mientras acaba de bajar, mirándole.

—Es bastante evidente que no entiendes que no es un traje de buzo, sino uno para salir a ponerte los esquíes que tanto te aterrorizan.

—Si es para salir, entonces quizás es lo que debería hacer —se dirige a la puerta de la calle.

—Eh, eh... espera... ¿a dónde vas? —pone la botella de vino al lado del jacuzzi y va con todo sacacorchos y el corcho hasta él.

—Tú lo has dicho, a fuera —abre la puerta y sale.

—Pero ¿a qué? —frunce el ceño frustradillo.

—Ven y lo verás —entrecierra la puerta y cruza el porche. Francia se abraza con la bata y agradece el no haberse quitado los pantalones, aunque está descalzo.

—Pero... ¡es que hace frío y sólo traigo una bata! —protesta saliendo igual al porche.

Inglaterra sigue andando hasta la puerta del jardín.

—¿Pero es que qué haces? ¡No traigo ni zapatos! —protesta poniendo un pie encima del otro sin bajarse a la nieve, vacilando.

Inglaterra no se detiene.

—Pásalo bien, France —grita levantando una mano a modo de despido.

—¿A dónde merde vas? —pregunta ligeramente agobiado porque ciertamente no sería la primera vez que hace algo así... pero estos son otros tiempos y había venido hasta acá, era obvio que no se iba a ir y que quería asustarle, ¿verdad?

Inglaterra no se detiene, pero se muerde el labio al notar que no viene a por él, nerviosito, andando no tan deprisa.

El francés vacila un instante más y apretando los ojos, baja un pie a la nieve con un escalofrío. Corretea con cierta gracia hasta el borde del jardín.

—No te creo que te vayas a ningún sitio, sólo quieres que me muera de frío

—Prueba a ver —le reta.

—Ni siquiera traigo zapatos, ¡voy a enfermarme! —protesta abriendo la verja y saliendo, parándose en el camino de cemento por el que vinieron que no tiene nieve al menos.

Se da la vuelta, le mira y sonríe malignamente.

—Esa es justo la idea —abre los brazos.

—¿Que me enferme? Hombre... si me enfermo vas a tener que cuidarme, darme sopa caliente en la boca y te voy a llenar de mocos...

—Si te enfermas te dejaré aquí a que te mueras —se acerca al linde del camino y se agacha a por nieve.

Abre los ojos azules como platos sin podérselo creer, dando un pasito atrás.

—N... Non...

Hace una bola de nieve y le mira.

—Non! ¡Eso no es justo! ¿¡Te has pasado toda la tarde molestándome y diciéndome cosas horribles y ahora vas a congelarme?! —protesta señalándole con un dedo.

Le tira la bola de nieve de manera que le roza pero no le da.

—¿Quién te ha dicho que se ha acabado?

—Angleterreee! —chilla con su voz de niña dando un saltito.

Inglaterra va a por más nieve y se le acerca corriendo. Francia da unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

—Non, non... non... aaaah! —se gira y empieza a correr a la casa.

Inglaterra le alcanza y le levanta en brazos riéndose, por cierto.

—Aaaaaaaaaaah! —chilla dispuesto a protestar, pero sonríe porque que le levante en brazos es considerablemente mejor a que le lance nieve. Le abraza como puede.

Inglaterra corre con él en brazos hasta la casa porque de hecho solo quería asustarle, molestarle y jugar, nada más. Francia se ríe gritando aún y pataleando un poco.

—¡Tienes las manos helaaaadassss! —protesta.

Cuando entra, corre hacia el baño, le tira dentro del jacuzzi que ya está lleno de agua caliente y luego se descojona de Francia, claro. Creo que Inglaterra sería feliz en Suecia y en Japón con los baños esos que hacen de Sauna - Agua helada - Sauna.

Francia cae en cámara lenta, haciendo "aaaaangleeeteeeeerrreeeglu glu glu" moviéndose en el aire como gato y consiguiendo la absolutamente nada hábil actividad de caer de estómago en vez de espalda.

El inglés se desternilla de risa en el suelo de ver a Francia que se traga medio jacuzzi... joder, Inglaterra, como coño logras que este idiota haga el ridículo. Suiza, en donde sea que esté, te aplaude con envidia porque él nunca logra esas cosas con Austria.

—Imbecile... bruto, bestia —tose—, hooligan, incivilizado... —otra tos. Inglaterra se ríe más a cada insulto hasta que le duele el estómago.

—Eres... —risas— Eres... —más risas—. Como un... —aún más risas, casi sin poder respirar—. Gato.

—Y tú como una tarántula coja —Francia de ocho años... mira qué interesante —. Mis pantalones de tintorería... ¡y mi bata!

—¡Deberías haber visto tus caras! "No te vayas. Angleterre" —finge cara de pena y se burla en tono de voz en falsete—. "No me tires nieveeee" —chillidito de niña, risas—. "Eres un brutooooo" —lloriqueo casi ahogado en la risa.

El francés frunce el ceño indignadillo quitándose los pantalones y la bata, exprimiéndolos y poniéndolos al lado de la tina. Inglaterra deja de reírse tanto, recuperando la respiración normal, acalorado ahora por andar corriendo y riendo con el traje de esquí dentro de la casa en la que hace calor... nada que ver con Francia desnudo ahora. Nooooo.

—Ja-ja... mira que gracia burlarse de France, pero yo no soporto que toquen a mi reina, mi reina... —sale del jacuzzi y se seca un poco, quedando desnudo... desde luego, hablando en inglés y en tono de burla—, ¡y puedo resistirme y dejar de fingir sin que me pongas nervioso ni nada!

Inglaterra se relaja un poco más y se sonroja al mirarle, apartando la vista y poniéndose de pie.

—Of course I can, solo dame cinco minutos en lo que me cambio de ropa.

—Non, ni medio segundo te voy a dar para ver qué cosa extraña se te ocurre hacer o tomar en el baño... ven acá —se le acerca con esa soltura y rapidez con la que sólo Francia es capaz de invadir el espacio personal de la gente

El inglés se estrella de espaldas contra la pared con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Digamos que en este enorme juego de ajedrez... —susurra el francés mirándole a los ojos para variar con esa mirada que tiene que le sale súper intensa con Inglaterra y que está diseñada para hacerle sentir la única persona en el mundo. Le pone una mano en la mejilla y le acaricia hasta la barbilla—, es mi turno de mover las piezas.

Inglaterra no se mueve para nada, mirándole a los ojos, nada más que para tragar saliva, inmediatamente nervioso.

—Y este me parece un momento espléndido para que me indiques cómo funciona la cosa cuando no finges —empieza a bajarle el cierre del mono.

—No... No. No es un bu-buen momento ahora. N-Necesito... —entra en pánico cuando nota que se lo baja.

—¿Qué necesitas? ¿Prepararte mentalmente para romperme el corazón al hacerme notar la realidad que no quiero creer? —le acaricia un poco el pecho—, agradezco tu consideración, pero prefiero enfrentarme a la realidad cuanto antes.

—No... but... I... I need... —traga saliva y aprietas los ojos apartando la cara, porque además SABE que Francia está COMPLETAMENTE desnudo y solo esa idea ya ayuda a que esto no vaya al lugar que quiere. Y encima cada vez tiene máaaaas calor.

—¿Qué necesitas, cher? Ayuda me parece, porque creo que las cosas no van exactamente por donde quieres —baja una mano y le toma directamente las regiones vitales apretándolas un poco.

—Ah! —protesta abriendo los ojos y dando un saltito, en pánico, pero al menos aun no ha reaccionado suficiente... Trata de que le suelte—. ¿No querías mostrarme no sé qué? deberíamos cenar primero...

—Non. Venga, Angleterre... ¿desde cuándo pierdes oportunidad de humillarme, eh? —se le acerca más planchándolo contra la pared y besándole el cuello.

—Nnnnnnnnn —vuelve a apretar los ojos—. E-es que esto va...aaah! a llevar mmmm! mucho rato para que quedes c-convencido —consigue explicar a duras penas, metiendo la mano para agarrarse a si mismo las regiones vitales.

—¿Este eres tú sin fingir? Dieu... ¡Qué mal lo haces!

El británico aprieta los ojos intentando de verdad resistirse.

—Haz un esfuerzo por resistiere... —susurra un poco en tono de burla, pero más en tono seductivo, acariciándole ahora el culo.

Inglaterra se acuerda de todas las veces que ha intentado hacerlo, siendo un pirata o durante las guerras, cuando le odiaba ODIABA.

Francia se separa un poco y le mira a los ojos con media sonrisa, el inglés le mira con la respiración agitada.

—No es fingido... —susurra, el menor aparta la cara y se sonroja más—. Me gustas mucho, ¿sabes? —susurra lamiéndola un poco el cuello.

El inglés cierra los ojos y suelta una lagrimita, relajándose un poco.

—Autriche... ¿De verdad? —le baja el mono por los hombros.

—Quizás reacciono porque estoy pensando en él —se le ocurre soltar.

Francia abre los ojos como platos y le para la cara hacía él con la palma de la mano

—Abre bien los ojos y mírame.

Lo hace, nerviosito porque solo quería que no fuera tan evidente que no puede resistirse.

—No vas a estar pensando en nadie más cuando estás conmigo... —le besa con fuerza y se separa—. ¿Quién soy?

Le devuelve el beso y se sonroja y se le ocurre que quizás... cierra los ojos de nuevo.

—Austria.

—Non! Abre los ojos y mírame! —protesta.

Vuelve a abrirlos. El galo le acaricia la mejilla con absoluta suavidad y le hunde la mano en el pelo como tantas veces.

—¿Quién soy? —susurra.

—Switzerland ... —susurra entrecerrando los ojos y siguiendo la caricia con la cabeza.

—Non! ¿¡Quién soy!? —medio grita.

—America —le pone una mano en la tour Eiffel. Notando que está ganando. Francia abre la boca impresionado.

—A-Amerique...

—You are America —sigue con los ojos cerrados, moviendo la mano y se sonroja porque tiene la bloody Tour eiffel entre manos y lo sabe PERFECTO.

—No! Soy yo... ¡Mírame! —susurra aterrado, además confundido con la mano del inglés.

—Aunque te mire, you are America —se le acerca mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Yo... Yo no soy... Amerique

—Of course you are —no deja de mover la mano echándosele encima.

—Yo soy yo... Deja de decirme que soy alguien más... —susurra cerrando los ojos y siseando

se le acerca al oído sin dejar de tocarle al notar que reacciona.

—Angleterre... —susurra buscándole un poco desesperadamente.

—Je t'ai... —susurra el inglés cuando Francia le besa angustiadillo, con cierta desesperación (léase... se lo come, desesperadillo, angustiado y reaccionando aun casi sin querer) Él le devuelve el beso como siempre.

—Angleterre... —vuelve a susurrar empezando a desvestirle casi a jalones, con los ojos cerrados y el corazón acelerado—. Baise-moi.

Inglaterra se deja desvestir porque ya hace rato que tiene un montón de calor, entrebesos.

—Tu... Tu es l'homme de mes rêves... tu... je t'aime —ok... francia está un poco intenso aquí... no sé si se le está leyendo bien, pero está ligeramente angustiado

—Comme je vais penser que tu es quelqu'un plus si je désire avec n'importe lequel de les autres qu'ils soient tu —confiesa Inglaterra en un susurro haciéndole meterse al jacuzzi. (Como voy a pensar que eres cualquiera de los otros... si con cualquiera de los ostros deseo que sean tú).

Francia entreabre un poco los ojos y le mira con los ojitos empañadillos porque Francia... eh, es medio dramatiquito, ahem... solo medio. Sonríe abrazándole.

E Inglaterra vuelve a besarle... porque tiene el cerebro fundido al parecer y el jacuzzi saca burbujas con forma de corazón mientras Francia abraza a Inglaterra terriblemente complacido y luego ya viene la parte técnica en la que algo me introduce en otro algo sin ninguna prisa y con una cantidad indecente de caricias y besos.

Francia... que tiene la cabeza realmente perdida, dice como una letanía una y otra vez el nombre de Inglaterra y le PIDE... de manera sumamente extraña y vulnerable, que diga el suyo, que se lo dice todas y cada una de las veces y algunas más de propina... incluyendo cosas que hacen vomitar.

El francés no vomita en lo absoluto, sino le contesta todas y cada una con algo igual de intenso y sensible.

Todos los demás países los miran con cierta envidia porque nadie es capaz de hacer esto, ellos juegan en otra liga.

Y termina Francia exhausto, abrazado al inglés y sin aliento... Y completamente feliz con el británico pegadito sobre él que si se le pega más le va a travesar con la boca en su cuello, respirándole detrás de la oreja.

—Wa ahwa whaha —suelta ahora Francia con la gracia elocuente... Bravo, Inglaterra... Nadie más lo logra.

—Mmmm —responde el inglés haciéndole dibujitos con la nariz en el cuello y dándole besitos. La tina esta ya es de miel y no de agua

—Je t'aime... —consigue hilar de un solo aliento, acariciándole la espalda.

Inglaterra susurra también "I love you" con los labios sobre su cuello, pero sin pronunciar sonido. Suficiente para Francia que abre los ojos y mira al techo.

—Sabía que... era buena... idea venir...

—No lo era... —responde apoyando la oreja en su hombro y empezando a jugar con el pelo de su pecho. Francia le mira de reojo.

—¿Lo es? –pregunta ya acariciándole la cabeza.

—No —miente sonriendo y levantando la cara para verle a los ojos azules, él sonríe y levanta la mano, acariciándole con un dedo el contorno de los ojos verdes, que se cierran dejándole hacer.

Le dibuja la nariz, el contorno de la boca y las cejas, tarareando una cancioncilla indefinida.

El inglés sonríe y saca un poco la lengua cuando está en los labios, sin abrir los ojos. El francés sonríe y se le acerca, besándole lánguidamente.

Le devuelve el beso porque aunque no se lo esperaba no le toma por sorpresa, pero se resbala dentro del jacuzzi y acaban los dos hundiendo la cabeza.

Francia saca la cabeza mirando al techo, quedando peinado hacia atrás y se ríe un poco.

—Toooorpe.

Inglaterra sacude la cabeza y lleva las manos a los ojos para quitarse el exceso de agua sin saber qué ha pasado unos instantes. Francia se ríe un poco de él volviendo a buscar abrazarle.

—¿Yo? ¿Y por qué ha de ser mi culpa? —se le echa encima intentando hundirle otra vez y le hunde, claro, consiguiendo que trague un poco de agua y salga esta vez despeinado y tosiendo.

Inglaterra se ríe y cuando acaba de toser, sin que pueda ni quitarse el agua vuelve a besarle. El francés levanta las cejas sin esperarse lo y le hunde las manos en el pelo, devolviéndole el beso.

* * *

><p><em>Que no se entere tu mamá de lo que has leído, pero no olvides decirnos que te ha parecido.<em>


	21. Odio, Roma y Helena

**Advertencias en este capítulo**

**Pareja: **_Roma y Helena_

**_Otros personajes:_**_ Germania, Cartago, Helvetia y Britania._

**Resumen: **_Esas reuniones entre los imperios del pasado no pueden llevar a nada claro_

* * *

><p><strong>Odio<strong>

Cartago, liderando el club de los que odian a Roma mira a los presentes tras proponer la idea de ir y cortarle las pelotas.

Germania apoya en la moción y Helvetia lo haría si le hubiera visto alguna vez.

Britania apoya la idea evidentemente... Cartago se cerciora que no se haya metido Helena otra vez a espiarles, para pasar a entrar en detalles del plan.

Helena se le acurruca al romano pidiendo que no la molesten, que es muy temprano. Aumenta el odio mientras Roma ronca. La griega le mueve un poco para despertarle porque ronca muy fuerte, así que él se mueve y le cambia la respiración haciendo algunos ruiditos y ahora solo respirando fuerte.

Helena manda decir a Cartago que por qué no viene a la cama, él se sonroja y mira a los demás. Germania esta rechinando los dientes desde YA, riñéndose a si mismo por venir a estas juntas.

—NO! —chilla el cartaginés y cierra la puerta de un portazo.

Helena se ríe musicalmente yendo a besar al romano porque ya la despertaron, que se despierta con el portazo, parpadeando un poco descolocado y no se muestra EN ABSOLUTO renuente a los besos de buenos días, sonriendo.

—Cartago... no quiso... venir —besos—, sospecho... Que es... Tú culpa.

—Mmmmm —sonrisa complacida—. ¿Por qué mía?

—Porque para él todo es tu culpa —le mira sonriendo. Roma sonríe también con los ojos entrecerrados—. Seguramente podremos convencerle de quedarse cuando venga a cortarte los huevos...

—Siempre puedo ir a cazarle, eso es lo que funciona —se estira desperezándose. Helena le sonríe—. ¿Crees que se atrevan a venir sabiendo además que estás tú aquí conmigo? —le acaricia la cara.

—No, ninguno...

—Es una pena —se acerca a besarle... sí, se te ve preocupado

—Quizás si nos oyen...

—Quieran venir a matarme entonces sí —se ríe.

—Bien, algo es algo —beeeeso.

—Eres tremeeeenda...

—Esas condescendencias —hace dramita, le toma de los hombros y gira para que el quede arriba mientras Germania hace todo lo posible por espiarles

—¿Condescendecia? No era un halago... —beso, poniéndose encima, poniéndose como quiera—. Aunque es tu mayor atractivo.

—¿Ser tremenda es mi mayor atractivo?

—No... El conjunto de todo es lo que me gusta más, pero gran parte de tu encanto está ahí —otro beso más algunas caricias yendo leeeeento. No es como que Cartago no esté espiando también y maldiciéndose internamente en algo que no va a aceptarse ni a si mismo... porque podría haber estado ahí en medio.

Helena sonríe como cada vez que el romano consigue ir lento, acariciándole ella el culo.

—A que no consigues que salga al menos uno —le susurra al oído.

Roma sonríe de lado y se humedece los labios pensando un poquito menos deprisa por culpa de las demandas de irrigación. Helena lo nota dándole un laaaargo beso en los labios en el que se pierdeeee y cuando se separa les cubre a los dos con las sábanas empezando a hacerlo todo en plan "jijiji" muy suavemente y sin movimientos bruscos... Cartago frunce el ceño porque así no hay forma de ver nada.

Helena sonríiiiie encantada con la reacción, Germania rechina los dientes oooootra vez.

Y ella les propone a ambos que se unan de nuevo, si entre más, mejor. En realidad, Roma lo secunda. Cartago vuelve a sonrojarse de golpe y a esconderse porque había sacado la cabeza.

—¡Son tan monos! —susurra Helena al oído de Roma, antes de bajar lentamente, con todo y cobija, descubriéndole poco a poco hasta llegar a sus regiones vitales. Ahí se detiene dispuesta a preparar el terreno.

El romano sonríe relamiéndose, mirándola.

—No me gusta hacer esto porque sé que Egipto te lo hace mejor —suelta la muy sincera, haciendo un mohín pero sonriendo un poco al final.

—Tú siempre pensando en ella —la molesta un poco.

La griega se ríe un poquito entreabriendo los labios sensualmente y acercándose al asunto. Cuando está a punto de tocarle se detiene y le mira. Sonríe.

Y para Roma esto es como las cosquillas y ni siquiera hace falta tocarle para que ya esté... reaccionando.

—Es que es verdad que ella lo hace mejor —insiste hablando tan cerca que le roza un poquito—, aunque nadie se ha quejado nunca de cómo lo hago yo.

—Es verdad, ella lo hace mejor —asegura con un escalofrío, sin dejar de sonreír.

Helena, que había abierto la boca otra vez y estaba de nuevo a PUUUUNTO de tocarle se detiene de nuevo. Él se relame otra vez y la mira medio maligno... se ríe un poco de excitación porque en serio es que no necesita que le toque.

—Vaya, Rómi... Esa es toda una declaración —susurra sonriendo de lado.

—Tendrás que esforzarte para que cambie de idea —anda que no se te ven a ti las intenciones...

—Oh, querido —se humedece leeeentamente los labios. Saca la lengua y le roza la punta de manera casi imperceptible—. Hay guerras que claramente tengo perdidas.

El romano se agarra del catre como si fuera a caerse de un momento a otro, recogiendo un poco las piernas y suelta un insulto antes de reírse de nuevo.

—Aun así, ¿quieres que lo intente? Por ti lo intentaría —sigue con vocecita calmada, como si hablaran del clima.

Trata de calmarse pasándose las manos por el pelo, aun respirando agitadamente como si acabara de correr la maratón.

—Q-Quizás haya una... posibilidad.

Ella sonríe entreabriendo los labios otra vez, pero se detiene cuando empieza a hablar. Le respira encima dándole otro escalofrío y tiene que mover un poco las caderas, por la incomodidad, sin poderlo evitar, revolviéndose.

—¿Una posibilidad? —le detiene de las ingles.

—Pues es difícil, pero q-quizás puedas... —no está del todo seguro de lo que dice.

—¿Quieres que lo intente?

—Pues no es que yo tenga especial interés... —¿y una de indios no te sabes?

—Oh! No tienes especial interés... —le mira el asunto, se relame los labios obscenamente y se separa un poco—, es una pena, yo que había estado ensayando para ti.

—Vale, ¡Vale! Joder, Helena, ¡me cago en la puta! —protesta llevándose las manos a la cara y luego riéndose para sacar adrenalina porque nuuuunca consigue aguantar. Helena se ríe eeeencantada.

—Aun así sigo queriendo que me lo pidas —pide acercándose de nuevo, acariciándole la cara interna de los muslos. Le da un besito en el muslo derecho.

—¡Te lo pido! ¡TE LO SUPLICO!

Cartago levanta las cejas hasta el techo porque creo que NUNCA había oído a Roma suplicar a NADIE. A Germania se le cae el vasito de cerveza al suelo, otro con el mismo impacto.

Helena sonríe satisfecha con esto abriendo los labios, ehm, metiéndose el asunto a la boca, haciendo unos pases mágicos de esos que sí que sabe hacer, antes de separarse un poco de nuevo.

—Aunque no creas que no me di cuenta que no lo has pedido por favor... —susurra riendo bajito

Sacándole unos cuantos gritos más maravillosos y unos cuantos insultos groseros.

—Q-Quid? —de verdad, estás viendo dónde está toda su sangre, da gracias que te ha oído.

Germania, que se había concentrado en escuchar únicamente para no ser tan obvio, ha ido a sacar la cabeza por la puerta encima de la de Cartago.

Él, que no está tan tranquilo con lo que está viendo, ese asunto de la pornografía y aún más a escondidas... vamos, que está tenso como un gato, se mete un susto de aquellos y mira a Germania con cara de absoluto culpable.

—Te ves muy guapo cuando estas así —asegura Helena dándole un lametazo en el asunto—, ahora dime, ¿seguro que Egipto es mejor que yo?

—Aaaah! SIC! NON! NO LO SÉ! —grita luchando por no llevarse él mismo las manos al asunto.

Germania que, evidentemente tampoco está tan tranquilo porque además es Helena y... ¿A quién no le gusta Helena? Mira a Cartago de reojo, se sonroja un poco y parpadea. Traga saliva sin moverse creo que con la firme convicción de que, si no se mueve o habla o dice más pueden los dos seguir haciendo lo que hacen sin molestarme el uno al otro. Vuelve a mirar a Roma con el grito.

Misteriosamente, Cartago se calma al notar que no le dice nada, se humedece los labios y esto es un acuerdo tácito. Helena vuelve a abrir la boca y a moverse de manera EXASPERANTEMENTE lenta.

—No te lo voy a... la madre que te... me cago en tus muertos HELENAAAA! —Roma golpea la cama con los puños desesperadamente, claro, tratando de mover las caderas

Algo en la risa de Helena debe mandar a Roma unas exquisitas vibraciones en salva sea la parte. Aun así ella sigue haciéndolo todo tremendamente bien... Y lento. Deteniéndole de las ingles para evitar que cambie el ritmo.

Pues nada... el romano gime y lo disfruta de manera completamente evidente... y en una de estas consigue recordar que tenía que hacer salir a los otros dos, así que el muy cínico chilla pidiendo un beso en sajón y en cartaginés.

No, y se le dan mal los idiomas al muchacho, seguramente es incapaz de decir "me he perdido, me puede indicar la dirección" o "cuánto cuesta este artículo" en nada que no sea Latín, pero cochinadas, guarradas, insultos y cualquier clase de insinuación sexual la sabe hacer en TODOS los idiomas.

Lo que consigue que al menos Germania, que estaba casi tomando nota a todo lo que veía... y tratando de no meterse mano a si mismo o de hacerlo con mucha discreción, tenga un infarto. No hablemos de Cartago, que está a un paso de ir y entrar para estrangularle

Y (Helena es persistente), un poco antes de que Roma termine, bastante como para que no sea inminente, pero bastante poco como para que Roma deteste a Helena, ella se separa y le mira con su sonrisita, dispuesta a quitarle de encima las manos si acaso viene a intentar tocarse.

—¿Egipto o Helena?

—E... E... —acierta aun a vacilar para molestarla intentando llevarse las manos instintivamente.

Ella le detiene las manos y se ríe poniendo sobre sus muñecas todo su peso y acercándose a él, que la mira con la respiración agitada y los ojos muy abiertos aun intentando hacer fricción contra cualquier cosa porque no es como que se vaya dejar ganar así como así.

La griega sonríe sinceramente mirándole a los ojos y tratando de que no consiga hacer fricción, pero evidentemente Roma es más fuerte que ella.

—Conque Egipto, eh?

—¿A-A qué viene la i-inseguridad?

—Querido... El deseo de alimentar al ego no siempre viene de la inseguridad —asegura sonriendo.

—Egipto —miente maligno. Ella entrecierra un poquito los ojos aunque sigue sonriendo—. Quid? No me dirás que te sorprendes cuando tú también la prefieres a ella —sonríe.

—No se puede decir que no lo sabía desde el principio —asegura sonriendo y luego se ríe con lo que dice el romano.

—Es mentira, pero si te lo digo de buenas a primeras me llamas condescendiente —le busca un beso porque parece que no, pero es incómodo ahí abajo y porque antes ha pedido uno y nadie se lo ha dado.

Le acaricia la mejilla y le besa de vuelta suavemente.

—Pero ¿qué tan lista soy de detenerme justo a tiempo para que no sólo seas tú el divertido? —pregunta recostándose encima de el a modo "ahora te toca seguir con esto"

Le besa de una forma especial porque le parece aun así la ha herido un poco y es su Helenita...

—Eso es lo que hace que piense que quizás los chicos de la puerta sean listos y noten que tú eres un peligro mucho mayor que yo —se le echa encima para ponerse en posición otra vez, sonriendo y baja la mano para acabar de prepararla a ella antes, aguantándose como los machos.

Helena sonríe agradeciendo el beso, entrecerrando los ojos y dejándole hacer, sin contenerse un poco siquiera. Lo que convierte la acción en toda una prueba de resistencia para no acelerar las cosas demasiado.

—Me encanta hacer esto contigo, Rómi —susurra con voz entrecortada abrazándole del cuello.

—Y a mí contigo, no sé quién podría ser el insensato a quien no le guste Helena —la besa de nuevo.

Helena se deja y le responde, claro está, acariciándole el pelo y la mejilla.

Y nada... A en B... para la desesperación y mal humor de Cartago. Germania rechina los dientes como sieeeempre, porque además esto que hace con Helena siempre le da la sensación de que es más allá que solamente A en B.

Bueno... es que Helena es... Helena. Ahí tienes entonces a los dos espiones, perfectamente felices, dando la hora en punto, frustrados y de malas. Helena diría que ya mejor podrían al menos calmarse entre sí.

Cartago mira a Germania, bufa por la nariz y se larga a por un poco de intimidad.

Germania les mira unos segundos más antes de dar un señor portazo cerrando la puerta y yendo a hacer sus propios diez minutos de odio.

* * *

><p><em>Que no se entere tu mamá de lo que has leído, pero no olvides decirnos que te ha parecido.<em>


	22. Control, Austria y Suiza

**Advertencias en este capítulo**

**Pareja: **_Suiza y Austria_

_**Otros personajes:** Liechtenstein, _Francia, Prusia y España__

**Resumen: **_Tomar el control parece fácil, Austria ni siquiera es una persona tan fuerte físicamente pero... eso no es lo único que cuenta, ¿verdad?  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Control<strong>

Suiza aparece detrás de Austria, le mete las dos manos en el pelo y le despeina en un ataque de travesura. Él levanta las cejas y las manos del piano, por el susto.

—JA!

—Was? —le mira. El rubio le despeina un poco más con los ojos cerrados sin querer mirarle a la cara "Nopiensesnopiensesnopiensesnopiensesnopienses"

Así que el moreno vuelve a tocar sin decir nada, dejándole. Suiza sonríe un poco, calmándose considerablemente, agradeciendo el gesto, sin detenerse.

Y en el fondo mira como no lo hacen TAN mal, aunque va a acabar como león, lo que le hará mucha gracia a Suiza, sinceramente, puede que hasta le de un besito.

Ooooooh, un Besitoooo.

Bueno, él no dirá besito, eso lo ha dicho Francia...

Besitooo.

Suiza les grita a todos que se callen mientras no deja de sonreír mirando el pelo de Austria.

—Embobado.

—Embo... eh?

El austriaco sonríe sin responder, así que el suizo sigue con la misma cara de idiota embobado con las manos aun en su pelo y se acerca un poquiiiiito con clara intención mientras todos nos reímos del lado de acá a modo mijijijijiji... besitobesitoooo.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta Austria sin hacer ademán de acercarse ni de separarse cuando está a solo unos centímetros

Si Suiza se hubiera estrellado con una pared se habría detenido con menos violencia. Pasa de la absoluta calma y tranquilidad al completo sonrojo y agobio en un segundo. Austria sonríe.

—Y-Yo... e-estaba... —carraspea desviando la mirada.

—Aja?

—P-Pensé que... —traga saliva.

—Ja? —se gira hacia él.

—Solo... ehm... iba a...

El moreno se acerca él un poco con las mismas intenciones. Confusión mental, el rubio decide no moverse. Más fácil.

Le roza solo un poco con suavidad y Suiza levanta una mano le detiene de la nuca y le besa con mucha menos delicadeza... fruto de la histeria.

Austria sonríe y le devuelve el beso está vez, dejándole hacer hasta que el helvético pone la mano en las teclas del piano y hace un "clong".  
>Ese es el momento de separarse, detenerle y soltar un "sube al cuarto".<p>

Mientras en la cabeza de Suiza suena cierta vocecita familiar con un "seeeeé lo que van a haceeeeer" que le sonroja... Sí, sí, mucha vergüenza que te da tu consciencia, pero ahí vas para arriba.

Cuando sale del cuarto Austria añade un "y no olvides las fresas" que no mejoran la absoluta vergüenza, claro está... vergüenza que de nuevo no le vuelve a impedir que vaya a la cocina a buscar unas fresas que se ven pálidas en comparación a su color.

Mientras Austria recoge sus partituras y cierra el piano leeentamente, causándole un colapso a Suiza que puedo apostar subió al cuarto con todo y parada por las fresas en aproximadamente cuatro segundos.

Y Liechtenstein se va a topar a Austria saliendo del cuarto de piano con cara de "¿metiste los dedos en un enchufe?" por la melena de león que trae.

Austria le sonríe sin ninguna prisa por subir y trata de aplacarse el pelo un poco. Liechtenstein parpadea mirándole hacer, sin decir nada, preguntándose si salió a caminar en una ventisca.

—Hay que hacer algunos movimientos bruscos para tocar ciertas piezas —explica como si alguien se las hubiera pedido.

Liechtenstein levanta las cejas pensando que para conseguir ese peinado Austria debe haber movido la melena cual si fuera el vocalista de Metallica en un concierto. Él la mira fijamente con seriedad.

—Ehhh... —vacila ella.

El de las gafas levanta las cejas esperando como si le acabara de preguntar que recite la lección.

—Los... movimientos del piano, ja —asiente sonrojándose un poco sin saber qué es lo que quiere que le diga.

—¿Algo más?

—N-Nein, yo... iba a... lavar el coche

—Bien —sonríe mientras sigue mirándola para que se marche.

Liechtenstein le hace una pequeña reverencia de esas que tiene tatuadas en la memoria que se le deben hacer a Herr Österreich cuando te mira como maestro de escuela, caminando acto seguido a pasos apresurados hacia la puerta. (Dios mío con Austria que les tiene a todos entrenados como perros)

Austria sonríe y sube escaleras arriba. Debe escuchar desde aquí a Suiza pasear como león rampante por su cuarto y asomarse por la puerta cada tres segundos.

Lo que le hace sonreír y decidir pasar al baño antes de ir para peinarse un poco y hacer tiempo para la completa histeria del rubio. Sí, en efecto, cuando llegues lo vas a encontrar colapsado en el suelo.

Austria golpea la puerta suavemente consiguiendo carraspeos varios. El suizo se sienta en la cama, se para otra vez, se sienta de nuevo, muy en el borde de la cama... se cae de sentón en el suelo. Se para otra vez.

—Pasa, pasa —pide limpiándose el culo, de espaldas a la puerta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunta mirándole.

—E-Es que yo me... es... —sonrojo—. Nada.

—¿Nada? ¿Y qué haces aquí?

El helvético levanta las cejas.

—¿Qué hago aquí? ¡Me dijiste que subiera al cuarto! —protesta sonrojado.

—Aja... ¿y qué haces?

—¡Pues te estoy esperando!

—Pareces agobiado...

—¡Pues es que te tardas!

Sonríe.

—Te peinaste —nota un poco desilusionado porque le gustaba con los pelos parados.

—Liechtenstein consideró que era necesario.

—¡¿Liechtenstein te vio?! —le mira con la boca abierta y luego piensa—. No le dijiste a qué habías venido, ¿verdad? —histeria, histeria.

—¿Por qué? ¿Consideras que le sorprendería a estas alturas?

—¡Pues claro que debería sorprenderle! ¡A mí me sorprende!

—¿Por qué?

—Da lo mismo —gesto con la mano, frunce el ceño desviando la mirada—. Traje tus fresas.

Austria tiende la mano para que se las dé. Suiza se acerca a la cama tomando el platito lleno de fresas, dócilmente, se lo extiende.

Los ojos violetas hacen un barrido del plato y elige la que parece más grande y jugosa, se la lleva a los labios.

Los ojos verdes le observan hacer... quedándose otra vez embobado, como sieeempre. Al final sale de su embobamiento y refunfuña algo que suena a "malditas fresas".

—¿Quieres?

—Ehh... Nein, son para ti.

Austria se la sigue comiendo con tranquilidad mientras le mira. Suiza se sonroja mirándole la boca así con ojos muy abiertos mientras él se lame los dedos un poco.

Al final el rubio refunfuña más ahora algo que dice "deberían prohibirte comer fresas", desviando la mirada. El moreno se sienta en la cama comiendo tranquilamente.

—¿Has... subido a comer fresas? —levanta una ceja.

—Pues... para eso te he hecho subirlas ¿no? ¿A qué has subido tú? —se finge inocente. Suiza señala la puerta, luego hacia abajo y luego vacila... una mano en el pelo.

—¿N-No estábamos...? e-es... —carraspeo, carraspeo.

—¿Aja?

—Nein, nein, nein... tu siempre pides que suba las fresas cuando... —sonrojo.

—¿...Quiero comer fresas?

Los ojos verdes parpadean porque de verdad que no es así, en serio.

—Eh... pero estábamos en el piano —frustradillo.

—Sí, pero no voy a comer fresas en el piano y mancharlo todo.

—Pero... pero es que no... —suelta el aire por la nariz y se cruza de brazos frunciendo el ceño.

Austria le mira inocente.

—¡Estábamos besándonos! —súper sonrojo, pero está más indignado que avergonzado.

—Oh... ¿y quieres seguir? —sonrisa de lado.

El helvético parpadea porque a él le parecía una cosa absoluta y completamente evidente. ¿Qué no habían subido a eso? Es decir... le había mandado arriba a ESO y con FRESAS y todo, pero ahora casi que, hasta con la sonrisita, parece una acusación

—¿Y bien?

—Tú... no, por lo que veo —responde dando un pasito atrás.

—No hablamos de mi —toma otra fresa.

Suiza le mira tomarla sin poder evitarlo, aunque con más recelo ahora y el ceño fruncido.

—Me hiciste subir aquí—murmura frunciendo el ceño pensando que estaban tan bien en el estúpido piano y ahora le acusa de querer seguir besándole insinuando de alguna manera retorcida que él lo que quiere es comer fresas —. Jum!

—Pues... es tu cuarto, creo que es un poco incómodo venir solo para mí.

—Mi cuarto no es el comedor, si querías solo comer fresas habrías ido para allá —voto a tu cuadradez, Austria.

—Eso no te habría puesto nervioso, molestado y finalmente enfadado.

—Yihaa... fantástico —replica sarcástico... mira, finalmente si aprendió a esto del sarcasmo. Austria se ríe.

Suiza le mira con el ceño fruncido ante la risa (cual si le estuviera mirando con cara de angelito antes, sin fruncir el ceño). El moreno le da otro mordisco a la fresa consiguiendo que oootra vez se le vayan los ojos a la fresa. Estúpidas fresas.

—¿Seguro que no quieres?

—Sabes que no me gustan las... fresas, son muy ácidas.

—Pues las miras de una manera...

—No es a las fre... —carraspeos diversos desviando la mirada.

—Seguimos sin saber a qué has subido tú.

—Pues es que tú... es... ¡era obvio! —hace un mohín.

—Bien, hazlo.

—¿Ha-Hacer?

—A lo que has venido —sonríe.

—Que te haga a lo que he ven... no voy a... —se sonroja—. Österreeeich!

—Aja?

—No has subido aquí a comer fresas, ¡admítelo!

—Nein?

—Nein! ¡Has venido aquí a lo mismo que yo!

—Ah... ¿Y de qué se trata?

—Pues de... —sonrojo otra vez, se cruza de brazos y le da un poco la espalda—, ¡Eso que sabes bien!

—No tengo ni idea —sonríe.

—¿¡Cómo no vas a tener ni idea si hasta me pediste las fresas!? —hace aspavientos con los brazos.

—Pues es que quería comer fresas.

—Las fresas significan otra cosa, es como eso que haces cuando... —gesto de pasarle el pelo detrás de la oreja.

Austria se pone de pie.

Suiza da dos pasitos para atrás porque es muy fácil discutir y alegar con Austria cuando está inmóvil y no hace nada más que comer fresas, pero Austria en movimiento... puede significar cualquier cosa, incluyendo, que se quite los pantalones. Traga saliva.

—¿Quéhaces?

—Cuando hago... —se le acerca con la mano en alto.

Levanta las cejas rubias y de nuevo opta por la salida más simple... quedarse inmóvil y sonrojarse, mirándole la mano como si trajera un bisturí y fuera a cortarle la oreja

Le pasa la mano de largos dedos de pianista como si le pusiera el pelo tras ella, acariciándole suavemente provocándole un leve escalofrío, mirándole de reojo.

—J-Ja... e-exactamente, ¿ves? ¿ves? ¡Sabes perfecto de que hablo!

—¿Qué pasa con esto?

Suiza parpadea y levanta las cejas.

—Pues que después de eso siempre... es... perfecto indicativo de que lo que sigue es de menos un... —vacila un instante, quizás no es... eso... ¿o sí? o... quizás ahora que lo ha dicho ya no lo haga y en el fondo le gusta que lo haga y le gusta saber lo que significa o al menos lo que cree que significa (Austria haciéndole una peloooota en la cabeza). Niega con la cabeza y hace un gesto con la mano—. Lo que estoy diciendo es que las fresas...

—Aja...

—¡Las fresas significan sexo, ya está, ya lo he dicho! —Le mira con el ceño fruncido y ¿he hablado del ultrasonrojo?

—Oh... ¿Y eso es lo que quieres?

—En este momento lo que quiero es ahorcarte —frunce el ceño otra vez, le toma de los hombros y le empuja hacia atrás hasta tirarle en la cama de espaldas, un poco más bestiecita de lo habitual.

—Eh! eh, eeh... con cuidado.

—Con cuidado mis canicas, tú también con cuidado —protesta.

—¿Qué es lo que no he hecho con cuidado?

—Tratarme —asegura hincándose en la cama y quitándole los lentes... sinceramente con MUCHO cuidado, rapidez y precisión.

—¿Cómo debería tratarte, según tú?

—Dejar de intentar enloquecerme —protesta poniendo las gafas en la mesita de noche y mirándole de reojo—. Estábamos... estaba... de no haber tocado las teclas del estúpido piano seguiríamos ahí abajo haciendo... ¡eso que estábamos haciendo!

—¿Y por qué es que no lo hacemos ahora?

—Porque tú... estás comiendo fresas en vez de hacer esas... cosas que siempre... —le mira con el ceño fruncido—, estás en problemas, ¿lo sabes?

—Oh ¿y eso?

—¡Te estoy diciendo por qué! —protesta acercándose a él en el dilema más grande que tiene sieeempre el hacer esto, que es... una vez que tiene que hacerlo—. ¿Cómo voy a castigarte? —pregunta y de verdad, de verdad que no lo pregunta con doble sentido necesariamente, lo pregunta... porque los castigos funcionan con Austria cuando él los imparte y le parece que debe funcionar.

—Ah, además planeas... castigarme. ¿Tiene que ver esto con lo que estuviste hablando con Spanien y Frankreich el otro día sobre mi fusta?

Suiza se le queda viendo genuinamente con la boca abierta, sorprendido, acordándose en un flash de toda la conversación.

_—¡No soy raro! —protesta Suiza._

_—Eres raro, eres súper raro. No te gusta la fusta del señorito —replica Prusia._

_—¿Österreich tiene una fusta? —frunce el ceño._

_—Pues claro que la tiene, ¿en serio no la has visto? Kesesesese_

_—Veo que estás especialmente interesado en Österreich con una fusta —le mira con los ojos entrecerrados._

_—Was? Yo?_

_—Asumo que a ti si te gusta su fusta._

_—P-Porque iba a gustarme su f-fusta —tú y tus sueños eroticos, Prusia..._

_—No sé lo que tú, patéticamente, querrías que te hiciera con ella —responde cruzándose de brazos._

_—¡Yo no quiero que haga nada!_

_—Bien, entonces déjame en paz porque digo que a mí no me gusta que me trate como su esclavo —replica. _

_—¡No es como su esclavo! —bufa con los ojos en blanco._

_—¿Ah, nein? ¿Entonces? —levanta una ceja._

_—Es más bien... —risa nerviosa_

_—Ja? _

_—Nein, nein, a mí no me gusta su fusta._

_—¿Entonces porque te burlas de que a mí no me guste? _

_—Porque... pfff —esta conversación es demasiado difícil para Prusia_

_—Conserva eso en tu lista de fantasías inalcanzables, Preussen... estaremos todos más contentos —murmura Suiza frunciendo el ceño y apretando más los brazos. _

_—¡No es inalcanzable! —frunce el ceño—. Digo... ¡No fantaseo con ello!_

_Suiza levanta las cejas y le mira fijamente, Prusia le sostiene la mirada._

_—No es inalcanzable mientras Österreich tenga algún tipo de interés en usar la fusta conti... —se interrumpe sonrojándose —. Conversación terminada, ve a darle lata a alguien más. _

_—Lo que pasa es que no es el rollo esclavo, si no más bien el asunto castigo —explica España brotando de quién sabe dónde y haciendo reír nerviosamente a Prusia._

_—Y quien no quiere castigar a Autriche... —alega Francia pensando claramente en una fantasía distinta a la que está diciendo y que también ha aparecido de la nada._

_—Castigarle... que te castigue... —sigue España—. El orden de los factores no altera demasiado el producto en este caso._

_—Mein gott... ¿podrían dejar a Österreich en paz? —protesta Suiza nerviosito._

_—No, es que imagínatelo —responde España y toma un lápiz de por ahí encima que alguien dejó—. Le tienes atado y desnudo y le amenazas con la fusta. "Ahora, por cínico, vago e inútil, vas a tener que hacerme una mamada mientras estás excitado sin que puedas tocarte a ti mismo!" —exclama con voz grave usando el lápiz como si fuera la fusta... Francia se ríe un poco. _

_—Hombre... Es que si él te considera un cínico, vago e inútil... Es imposible que la idea no te atraiga —confiesa encantado_

_—No, no, él es el cínico, ahora estaba en plan de yo castigando a Austria —explica España mientras Prusia está en SHOCK._

_—Ah... Ya, ya... Perdona, es que entenderás que compartimos ciertas características —Francia hace un gesto vago con la mano. Suiza traga saliva con la idea de España, sonrojándose bastante más de lo que estaba. _

_—Bueno, claro, en tu caso es aplicable al revés, aunque quizás hubiera utilizado también acusarte de pervertido..._

_—O de irresistible... —entrecierra los ojos y le da un codacito a España, riendo un poco. _

_—Nah, eso no, más bien un... te tiene atado a tú con la fusta en la mano "así que te gustan las perversiones eh? Pues ahora vas a tener que aguantarte porque como te excites te voy a dar en el culo con la fusta" —imita a Austria ahora aun con el lápiz, hacia Francia_

_—Dieu, Autriche... Me parece que te vas a cansar de darme en el culo con la fusta —responde Francia mirando a España y cerrándole un ojo. A Prusia le sale un chorrito de sangre por la nariz, se lleva las manos a la cara sin dejar de mirarles._

_—Ah, ¿sí? Pues entonces te ataré sobre el piano y lo haremos ahí y pobre de ti, POBRE de que me lo manches —continua el español acercándose a Francia, sonriendo de lado._

_—¿Y si no puedo resistirme? —pregunta Francia arrastrando las palabras y humedeciéndose los labios. _

_—No te va a quedar más remedio, por que como no aguantes significará que has perdido y todos TOOODOS van a saber tu oscuro secretito... —sigue España_

_—Yo nunca pierdo —asegura el francés satisfecho con la fantasía e intentando revertirla—, y no tengo oscuros secretitos. Pero tú... dices que no quieres y que no te gusta, mon amour... Vamos a ver qué opina tu cuerpo de esto, a ver si puede resistirse. _

_Prusia tiene que irse corriendo._

_—Pues claro que puedo resistirlo infame pedazo de plebeyo —responde levantando la nariz intentando no morirse de risa con Prusia—. ¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué puedes bajarme los humos y doblegarme? ¡JA!_

_—Primer fustazo fuerte en el culo, sólo para que aprendas —Francia hace un gesto con la mano y sonríe—. Creo que el modo contigo, cher no es doblegarte, es obligar a que te doblegues a ti mismo... _

_Y España finge un medio grito medio gemido mirando a Suiza de reojo que trae la boca abierta como la fuente de la ensalada, muy a la Liechtenstein. _

_—Eso es... Grita, cher. Es lo OBVIO, gritar y excitarte y excitarme. El maestro de racionalizarlo todo, frivolizarlo —susurra _

_—No me fustigues... seré bueno... haré todo lo que quieras —lloriquea España. Francia se ríe haciendo los ojos en blanco. _

_—Basta, baastaaaa —protesta Suiza pegando en la mesa... porque tiene una mesa siempre en la cual pegar._

_—Creo que ahora sí se ha hecho una idea acertada de por qué le gusta la fusta a todo el mundo —se ríe España._

_—Y... ¿tenemos a alguien nuevo en el club de fans de la fusta de Autriche? —pregunta mirando a Suiza y riendo alegremente_

_—Mein gott... ¡basta! —chilla nervioso—. ¡Dejen de hablar de esas cosas!_

_—A mí me parece que sí._

_—Al menos un poco —sonríe Francia orgulloso_

_—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —pregunta Austria entrando, de brazos cruzados por los gritos._

_—Oh... estábamos teniendo una fantasía conjunta —responde Francia sonriendo._

_—Nein, nein, nein... nein! —chilla Suiza sonrojándose ipso facto en cuanto Austria entra al cuarto. Austria levanta una ceja._

_—Holaa —saluda España._

_—Suisse nos estaba contando sobre tu fusta —resume Francia pasándose una mano por el pelo._

_—Quoi?! Non! —chillidito indignado. Austria mira a Suiza—. Ellos DOS son unos pervertidos que estaban haciendo todo un... como si tu... —Suiza aprieta los ojos._

_—Yo... ¿qué? —pregunta en ese tono de maestro de escuela al que España no le llega ni a la suela de los zapatos._

_—Sí, anda, Suiza, ¡cuéntaselo!_

_Francia mira a Austria con esa miradilla medio depredadora, sonriendo de lado. _

_—Ehh... —Suiza mira a España de reojo no tan seguro ahora de que sea buena idea—. Estaban haciendo una especie de escena, de... sus sucias fantasías! _

_—Mmmm... —valora Austria no muy seguro, mirando a Francia de reojo con esa cara_

_—Qué poco específico, Suisse. Tú estabas también en la fantasía, no lo niegues. Mirando como el buen pervertido que eres —sonríe el francés parpadeando y desviando la mirada hacia Suiza._

_—Y es a quien más le ha gustado —España se descojona._

_—No! —chilla—. ¡Y no soy un pervertido! ¡Cállense los dos! —rojo como una cereza._

_España se descojona y Austria se ríe un poquiiiiito. Francia se ríe de buena gana también. Suiza fulmina a Austria._

_—Creo que deberías explicarme esto en privado, Schweiz..._

_—Lleva una fusta, Autriche... seguro le interesa._

_—No! —chilla Suiza histeriquito_

_—Danke, Frankreich, por un consejo que nadie te ha pedido, como de costumbre._

_—Pff... —francia se ríe un poco, bajito, pensando en los castigos de hace rato. Austria hace un gesto a Suiza para que vaya con él. Suiza se levanta sonrojado mientras Francia hace un leve sonido de "swoosh", tipo látigo_

_España se muere de la risa junto con Francia. Suiza les fulmina a ambos._

_—Déjenme en paz, los dos_

_Austria le mira de reojo, saliendo y Francia se ríe más... pobrecito Suiza._

—Premio —susurra Austria al notar que sí es eso y sonríe entrecerrando los ojos.

Absoluto sonrojo suizo.

—L-Lo que debería hacer con la fusta sería clavártela e... —empieza así como medio agresivo hasta que se escucha a si mismo y decide en serio mejor cerrar la bocota con una imagen de esas de las que hablaba por teléfono con España el otro día en que le llamaron por hacerle una broma de una encuesta sobre pornografía. Porque además está el susurro y la cara que pone. ¿Hace mucho calor en la habitación... MUCHO... O es su imaginación?.

—Apuesto a que has estado pensando en ello desde entonces.

—¿P-Pensado? Yo... No... He... Pensado —mentiiiiiira. Todos lo hemos pensado Suizita.

—¿Qué es lo que has pensado? —se incorpora un poco sonriendo, hasta apoyarse en sus codos.

—Dije que no había pensado en nada relacionado contigo blandiendo la fusta... ¡Ni castigarte con ella! —menos mal, mira que específico.

—¿Castigarme cómo?

El ejemplo de España de "vas a chuparme la..." Junto con una imagen fantástica del culo de Austria en un espejo siendo golpeado con la dichosa fusta viene a la cabeza de Suiza. Si ya ocupo es imagen ESA MISMA NOCHE para ESO justo.

—Ca-cast..

—Ja...?

—Pues... A-Así como... —le sale un hilito de sangre de la nariz que se limpia de inmediato. Austria levanta las cejas.

—No creas que es tan sencillo castigarme ni que planeo seguir todas tus órdenes como si nada.

Parpadeo parpadeo, Suiza traga saliva y le mira y por un instante descubre algo genuinamente fantástico que es que... Si alguien hoy por hoy tiene una posibilidad real de jugar a las fantasías sexuales con Austria no es España ni Prusia y ni siquiera el mismo Francia. Es él. Traga saliva con la idea y se sonroja un poco, pero no puede evitar sonreír levemente.

El moreno inclina la cabeza un poco y le mira fijamente.

—¿No me crees capaz de castigarte? —pregunta un poco más tranquilo de lo que cabría esperar.

—Seguramente no —hace un gesto de desinterés con la cabeza, siguiéndole el juego.

—Toda la vida me has subestimado.

—No es cuestión de empezar a perder las buenas costumbres.

—¿Así que lo admites?

—Otro crimen a mi lista —sonríe cínico.

—¿Sabes, Österreich...? Tú te crees que mi existencia siempre ha girado a TU alrededor y te olvidas de algunos... Aspectos importantes de cosas que sé hacer o que he hecho ya —empieza suavemente, mirándole.

—No dejes de iluminarme al respecto, bitte.

—Dijo alguien alguna vez... El zorro sabe muchos trucos, el jabalí, uno bueno de verdad —indica levantándose de la cama y quitándose el cinturón—. Créeme que además de ser un idiota cabrero o un banquero prominente hay unos setecientos años en medio que sueles convenientemente olvidar.

—¿En los que aprendiste a hacer chocolate?

—Nein. En los que aprendí a ser mercenario, idiota. Créeme que no serás el primer descarriado que castigue.

—¿Y a qué esperas exactamente?

—A que te levantes sin necesidad de que además te tenga que torcer un brazo —específica—. En verdad no me se muchos trucos, pero me sé uno que si funciona.

—¿Y si me niego?

—Te arrepentirás. Te juro, en verdad, que no he pensado nunca en esto como algo sexual, pero no vas a venir a decirme que no sé cómo castigar gente.

Frunce el ceño y se pone de pie, acercándosele, serio. No vamos a decir que Austria no impone... Porque sería una mentira.

—Si me haces daño, tú si que te arrepentirás —asegura muy en serio y luego sonríe de lado—. Bien. ¿Ya estoy de pie y ahora qué vas a hacer?

—Bien, veremos realmente si me arrepiento. Híncate —pide sonrojándose un poco con la sonrisa.

El moreno se cruza de brazos y levanta la barbilla imponiendo un poco en la lucha de poder.

—¡Dije que te hincaras! —presiona moviendo el cinturón que trae en la mano haciendo "swish" con él en el aire y tratando de sentirse el mismo de mercenario del siglo quince, castigando a uno de sus generales.

—¿Crees que es sordera lo que tengo? ¿A ti qué te parece que significa que no lo haga? —sonríe.

—Vas a dejar de sonreír pronto —si fuerza y bestialidad no le faltan, frunce un poco el ceño... ¿He dicho que esta sonrojado?, tomándole de la camisa y tirando de él hacia abajo para obligarle de menos a agacharse al frente.

El moreno se agacha siguiendo el movimiento, por supuesto y se lleva el primer cinturonazo en el culo. Le fulmina.

—Veme como quieras, dije híncate. Y se BIEN que no te ha dolido realmente —Lo ha hecho más o menos fuerte, para el delicado Austria si es fuerte, pero no va a dejarle marca, menos con ropa que trae.

—Otra de esas y me iré a efecto inmediato.

—¿Y crees que voy a dejar que te vayas así como así? —pregunta mirándole a los ojos y tratando de saber si es o no en serio... Es completamente en serio, querido—. ¡Has dicho castigo! ¡Ni siquiera te he quitado la camisa y estas con la espalda desnuda! —vacila por primera vez en un bueeeen rato.

El moreno le mira fijamente a los ojos unos instantes... y luego se quita la camisa. Entrecierra los ojos verdes.

—¿Has oído acaso la ORDEN "quítate la camisa"?

Austria pone los ojos en blanco y abre las manos. Suiza carraspea y le detiene del hombro dando un paso hacia el casi hasta abrazarle. Levanta una ceja.

—Lo siento, esto funciona así —murmura y le da otra vez con el cinturón en el culo, INFINITAMENTE más quedito que la otra vez.

—Puedes manejarme sin golpearme. Pocas veces he necesitado realmente usar la fusta para eso, Schweiz —sonríe un poco de lado apretando los dientes.

—Puedes callarte si no quieres que te dé más fuerte —otro golpe levemente más fuerte y Suiza acaba de descubrir que pensar en eso de manera sexual no es tan complejo

Es que se va a ir... que no es Italia o te va a girar las tornas, no estoy del todo segura. Suiza le mira de reojo.

—Tensar la cuerda no es tan sencillo —asegura muy en serio, fulminándole otra vez.

—Cas-ti-go... ¿Qué es lo que te sorprende? —pregunta levantando una mano y acariciándole un poco la mejilla.

—Insisto en que NO me golpees o te mostraré como es que se domina y somete a una persona de formas mucho peores que con violencia.

Suiza levanta una ceja y le acaricia aún poco más.

—Nunca he hecho esto de otra manera que no sea a golpes.

—¿Y no me has visto a mi hacerlo? —sonríe de lado.

—Tienes bastantes huevos —admite sonriendo de lado—. Sólo que no los suficientes.

El moreno entrecierra los ojos sin saber del todo a qué se refiere con eso.

—No sé qué te hace pensar que aún hincado aquí con mucha menos fuerza que yo puedas llegar a dominarme —asegura.

El austriaco se pone de pie mirándole fijamente a los ojos. El suizo frunce el ceño y le sostiene la mirada.

—Desnúdate —ordena suavemente pero firme.

—No voy a desnudarme, estoy yo haciendo esto —uuhhhh Suiza.

Austria entrecierra los ojos y en un movimiento rápido de dedos largos, le mete las manos en la chaqueta y le quita la pistola.

—¡¿Que estás haciendo?! ¡Deberías seguir hincado! ¡Híncate! —por favor permítanle siquiera intentarlo.

—Me parece que no has entendido como funciona esto ahora —le apunta con la pistola y da un par de pasos atrás recuperando las gafas porque solo falta que hagamos ahora mismo una desgracia.

—Was? ¿Qué es lo que haces? —frunce el ceño porque Austria habitualmente NO le apunta con la pistola.

—Te he dado una orden, ¿estás sordo?

—No estoy sordo, ¡tú estás loco! —chilla levantando las cejas mirándole a la cara y pensando que se ve bieeeen haciendo esto. Traga saliva.

Austria se gira y le pega un tiro al despertador de Suiza.

—Ehh! Österreich! —protesta asustándose un poco—. Como vueles algo más vas a arrepentirte —susurra quitándose la camiseta.

—Bien. Veo que empezamos a entendernos —sonríe de lado.

—No nos entendemos, eres un idiota —protesta sonrojándose un poco.

—Sigue hablando y lo próximo que acabará con un boquete será tu cama y lo que hay debajo de ella.

—Nein! —levanta las manos en son de paz—. Liechtenstein va a venir.

—Bien, presenciará el espectáculo —hace un gesto vago con la pistola.

—Nein! Nein! Que... Ya está.

—¿Ya está? ¿Vas a cooperar?

—J-Ja.

—Bien —sonríe y se cruza de brazos.

—Eres un idiota, con la pistola yo también habría podido hacer esto.

—¿Te he dicho yo acaso que no la usaras?

—Nein —gruñe.

Austria se cruza de brazos mirándole desnudarse. Suiza se quita los pantalones pensando que quizás tenían razón España y Francia y esto tenía su gracia.

—Podría negarme a esto, ¿sabes?

—Claro y entonces yo le metería un tiro al cajón de tu cómoda y te obligaría a abrirlo y sacar una a una todas las cosas que tienes ahí guardadas. Pero mira tú por donde, hoy me siento benévolo.

—Nein, Nein, vale... Mein gott contigo, ¿qué cosa tienes en la cabeza?

—Oh, liebe, acostumbro a tener que dominar personas muchísimo más intratables qué tú, así que te preguntaré esto seriamente ¿por qué llevas aun los calzoncillos?

—No voy a quitarme los calzoncillos —que están levemente abultados.

—Bien —Austria se gira y le mete un tiro al candado del cajón de la cómoda.

—NEEEEEIN! —se baja los calzoncillos.

Austria sonríe y le mira, traga saliva sonrojándose un poco. Suiza se cubre con las manos.

—Es preocupante que hagas esto así...

—Túmbate en la cama y pon las manos en alto, voy a atarte al cabezal con el cinturón.

—¡No vas a atarme a nada! —protesta y levanta la mano—. ¡No dispares!

—Crees que tienes algún poder para negociar... a veces eres tan adorable —se burla.

—No me llames adorable —protesta en un susurro acercándosele—. No vas a atarme nada, puede que yo te sáquenlos ojos.

—Veamos... que debe ser lo más caro que hay en este cuarto... qué tal si destrozo la lámpara —apunta.

—Sheisse —protesta frunciendo el ceño y... Deteniéndose—. Te detesto, realmente te detesto —se sienta en la cama.

—Suele pasar cuando te castigan —hace un gesto para que se tumbe.

El helvético se acuesta doblando las piernas y deteniéndose el pilín. El austríaco toma el cinturón y se acerca para atarle las manos.

—Podría tirarte de un golpe —amenaza pero monamente levanta una mano.

—Y yo podría volarte la cabeza, para el caso.

—No vas a volarme la cabeza.

—Y tú no vas a tirarme de un golpe.

—Si me amarras es porque yo quiero. Como algo no me guste realmente más te vale que corras rápido y lejos, porque voy a ir a matarte —SÓLO acerca uuuuuna mano.

Austria se acerca y le besa. OK... Olvidemos el asunto de nada más. Cerebro semi derretido porque además Austria no suele darle besos gratis... pero no es gratis, puesto que lo aprovecha para atarle.

Claro pero él no sabe eso hasta que Austria se separa tan sonriente y pronto como puede. Hace berrinche cuando nota que está atado, claro está.

—¡Ya no quiero hacer esto! —protesta

—Nein? Suele pasar en los castigos... —deja la pistola y la mesita de noche y le mira, sonriendo maligno.

—Hablo en serio —piernas dobladas hecho bolita.

—Bien, pues menos querrás cuando te explique en qué consiste.

—¿En qué consiste?

—Al parecer eres un pervertido —toma el plato con las fresas y una navaja del cajón—. Lo que definitivamente, no se puede tolerar —le quita las hojas, la parte en dos y pone cada una de las mitades en una zona muy concreta del pecho del helvético, que le mira con curiosidad y angustia.

—No soy ningún... ¿¡Qué haces?! —pregunta histeriquito, sintiéndose agobiadillo, además. Traga saliva.

—Así que voy a tocarte y a besarte y a lamerte tooodo el cuerpo. Y más te vale no excitarte, porque como lo hagas, lo siguiente a lo que dispararé será al pestillo de la puerta y sin seguro y con tres disparos, estoy convencido de que Liechtenstein va a entrar a ver qué ocurre... y no querrás que te encuentre en ese estado en mis manos —se acerca a comerse una mitad de la fresa, besándole y mordisqueándole.

—Aaaaah! —chillido histérico—. Nein Nein, no vas a hacer eso el... Österreich!

Ni caso, sigue al otro.

—Paraparaparapara —patalea un poco, apretando los ojos y retorciéndose, pero puedo decir que si en algún momento dado tenía plena intención de que Austria hiciera algo con las fresas esto pasa más o menos por ser exactamente lo que quería y el pequeño suizo lo demuestra.

Pero Austria no planea parar... más que para cortar más fresas.

Suiza aprende la valiosa lección de que Austria es mejor que él para esto, sin duda alguna, de manera irrevocable y parcialmente molesta. Descubre también que entre menos se deja y más repela e intenta evitarlo más malignillo es Austria lo que NO necesariamente es tan malo. Mira cuantas cosas está aprendiendo Suiza...

Verás, no tiene otra cosa mejor que hacer que retorcerse y tratar de no terminar en una vuelta de estas, algo tiene que concentrarse. Lo más preocupante es lo mucho que le gusta que Austria le haga esto. Es decir... En algún momento se pregunta si realmente no mermara su orgullo varonil, pero creo que Suiza está lo bastante seguro en general de si mismo (Ehm... Y por los gritos y gemidos esta tan absolutamente idiotizado) que no parece importarle.

¿Orgullo varonil? Nah, hombre, basta con superar a Austria con cualquier cosa física. Lo cual es SÚPER FÁCIL, además, porque sabe que le gusta es que Austria lo hace.

En realidad es que de verdad no le veo muy agobiado, está más agobiado por no gritar. En un momento dado, le da un lametazo a la zona en cuestión y le mira.

—Ahora es cuando debería destrozar el pestillo.

—NEEeeeHHHH!

El austríaco se ríe

—B-Bitte... Es... ¡No te rías!

—No me río de ti, me río de tus nervios

—¡Cómo no voy a estar nervioso! ¿Estás viendo qué coño es lo que estás haciendo? —grita en "silencio" pero Austria vuelve a besarle.

* * *

><p><em>Que no se entere tu mamá de lo que has leído, pero no olvides decirnos que te ha parecido.<em>


	23. Parlamento, Francia e Inglaterra

**Advertencias en este capítulo**

**Pareja: **_Francia e Inglaterra_

_**Otros personajes:** Trabajadores del Parlamento británico._  
><em>_

**Resumen: **_Es bien sabido por todos que si tu pareja hace una cosa bonita, es bueno hacer algo bonito por él a cambio.__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Parlamento<strong>

Inglaterra vuelve de una de sus pausas al baño, que debe hacer un montón con la cantidad de té que toma, a eso de la una de la tarde del día de hoy. Sobre su escritorio, al lado del teclado de la computadora, hay una elegante copa de vino, un plato con una castaña asada aún caliente, un macaron verde, debajo se asoma una esquina de recorte de periódico y hay un leeeeeve, muy leve dejo de perfume que aún flota en el aire.

El británico levanta las cejas y parpadea sorprendido. Saca la cabeza a mirar al pasillo otra vez.

Pero no hay nada.

El inglés se vuelve a meter acercándose al plato, toma la copa de vino moviéndola un poco para sacarle el aroma como siempre hace Francia, sin pensar, apartando el plato a la vez que huele el vino para ver lo que hay debajo

El recorte esta limpiamente doblado en dos.

Toma un sorbito, desdoblándolo.

Tiene un beso marcado en rojo (con pinta labios... Hasta me lo imagino haciéndolo) y en francés, la nota lee, "El Tour de France saldrá de Angleterre"

El británico se atraganta un poco con el vino porque la noticia se ha filtrado antes de lo que tenía previsto, sonrojándose y apretando los ojos. Se mete igual la castaña a la boca, sentándose y descolgando el teléfono, marcando a Francia, por supuesto.

—Alloooo?

—You bloody bastard! Where are you?

Francia sonríe

—Angleterre?

—¿Pues quién voy a ser? ¿cuánta gente te llama desde el parlamento de the United Kingdom?

—¿¡Cómo voy a saber que estás en el parlamento!?

—Te estoy llamando de mi despacho, debes tener guardado este número con algo como "no contestar, Rosbif quiere darme trabajo"

Francia se ríe.

—No se me ocurrió mirar quien llamaba. ¿Cómo has estado, mon amour... Echándome de menos?

—Echándote de más, más bien... where are you?

—Me parece que esto es una oficina muy grande... O una sala de juntas muy pequeña —sonríe.

—¿Eh? ¿En cual? —toma el macarón mirando alrededor idiotamente como si fuera a verle

—¿Es eso importante? —pregunta suavemente.

—Pues... ¿qué haces ahí?

—Me pregunto si hay circuito cerrado, en realidad...

—¿Circuito de qué? —se come el macarón sin pensar, empezando a ver si puede acabar rápido lo que tiene empezado o quizás dejarlo a medias.

—Sabes, esas cámaras en el techo. ¿Está bueno el macaron? —pregunta sonriendo.

Inglaterra tose atragantándose y toma un poco de vino para hacerlo bajar.

—WHAT?

—No lo sé, realmente me lo pregunto sólo para saber en qué lío internacional puedo meterme —se escucha el sonido de tela revolviéndose un poco.

—No sé si estaba bueno, ¡lo he tirado! Seguramente no lo estaba.

—Es una pena... —se escucha un poco más de ruido, un suave rechinido de una silla en el suelo y ahora como de unas pisadas—. Vaya... la vista mejora desde aquí arriba.

—What are you doing?

—En realidad intentaba hacer un poco de espionaje internacional, pero vi la mesa y no pude resistirme —cierto zapateo rítmico.

—¿Estás... bailando? —se pone de pie y toma el teléfono con la mano porque... sí, no es inalámbrico, suerte tiene que no sea de pared de esos que van con manivela...

—Y mirando tu fea ciudad también... haciéndome varias preguntas en realidad.

—¿Cuáles? —tira del cable hasta salir al pasillo con el auricular en la oreja, a ver quién pasa por ahí.

—Cuando planeas comprarte un teléfono inalámbrico, por ejemplo... —da un salto y se le escucha la respiración un poco agitada.

—¡Este me gusta! —protesta preguntándole a alguien que pasa por ahí si ha visto al francés describiéndoselo con señas, tapando el micrófono para que no le oiga.

El individuo indica que sí, que lo vio subiendo al elevador.

—Pero tiene sus limitaciones —hace notar el francés en relación al teléfono, zapateando con una poca más de fuerza. Inglaterra frunce el ceño y piensa... "azotea"

—Cómo te cargues el tejado del palacio de Westminster te tiro al río, Frog.

—Bien, no me voy a cargar nada, Angleterre... no seas dramático —sonríe

Inglaterra cuelga, deja el teléfono y sale corriendo hacia la azotea. Y llega respirando con dificultades y mirando alrededor

Francia está de pie, al otro lado de los elevadores, en el centro de una de las bóvedas, vestido de blanco de pies a cabeza. Le da la espalda.

El británico respira agitadamente un poco por que ha subido corriendo por las escaleras, sujetándose el corazón y se acerca sonriendo un poco por haber adivinado, no era difícil conociendo al francés, era así como... el lugar más romántico del palacio. Si no, le hubiera buscado en la torre del reloj.

Sin saber aún que está ahí, hace un paso de baile y da una vuelta rápida y el inglés debe poder notar que aún trae los labios pintados de ROJO pasión.

—What are you doing? —pregunta de nuevo suavemente y al notarle los labios se sonroja con el pensamiento que le ha cruzado antes la mente de besar el lugar donde había dejado la marca en el recorte de periódico, el muy ridículo. Pero no lo ha hecho, ni lo hará, no tiene ningún interés en hacerlo, ni siquiera lo ha pensado... y con la gente que hay por ahí, ¡imagina que alguien le viera! ¡Ni que fuera alguna especie de grupie o algo!

—Hablo solo, ya que me colgaste —estira los brazos hacia arriba y sonríe—, y bailo solo. Has tardado un montonal.

—¡Ni siquiera deberías haber podido entrar!

—Cada vez es más difícil, ¿sabes? Antes entraba y salía solo con distraer a un guardia, ahora tengo que ingeniármelas cada vez más —se gira a mirarle y sonríe de lado. Los labios le brillan como de anuncio de labial.

—¡Es la idea! —se cruza de brazos con el ceño fruncido... y se le escapa una sonrisita.

—Aún así estoy aquí —sonríe bajándose con un pomposo salto de la caja de luz en la que estaba subido, empezando a caminar hacia él, guardándose las manos en los bolsillos.

—Igual no deberías —la misma expresión.

—Impídemelo —se encoge de hombros y sonríe esplendorosamente ya frente a él.

Se le acerca y le toma de la camisa como si fuera a levantarle. Francia levanta las cejas sin oponer ninguna resistencia.

—Dije impídemelo, no desnúdame —sonríe.

—Voy a lanzarte al río —tira de la camisa.

—Mmm... Interesante devenir de los acontecimientos —responde mirándole las manos.

—¿Te gusta? —sonríe de lado tirando de él

—Quoi? Londres? Non... —sonríe mirándole a los ojos.

—Me refiero al devenir de los acontecimientos.

—Ahh... mmm digamos que yo tenía otros planes, ciertamente...

—¿Cuáles? —entrecierra los ojos y le atrae hacia si.

—Dejar un buen círculo rojo en ciertas partes de tu anatomía, por ejemplo —indica con completa seriedad.

Inglaterra se sonroja y le separa. El francés levanta las manos y ensarta los índices en el pantalón del inglés, impidiendo que le separe del todo.

—W-What?

—¿Quieres que te explique en dónde quiero dejar esa marca? —pregunta retadoramente levantando las cejas.

—What? —susurra para no tener que decir que sí... ni que no.

Francia le atrae de la cintura hacia sí e intenta acercársele como para darle un beso, el inglés vacila sin moverse.

El galo se acerca lo bastante como para rozarle los labios y eso hace, solo rozarle, desviando el beso antes de dárselo para besarle el cuello de la camisa y dejar una primera marca clara y notoria ahí. Le suelta el pantalón con una de las manos empezando a abrirle el cinturón.

—Eh! Eh! —protesta volviendo en sí pero sin hacer nada más para detenerle.

—Dime, cher... ¿a ti te gusta Londres? —pregunta intentando distraerle y sonriendo de lado, y para cuando termina de decir Londres el inglés ya tiene el botón del pantalón abierto y le están abriendo la bragueta.

—¿A-A mi? ¿Yo? What?

—Londres, te gusta Londres? —beso en la comisura de los labios, dejando, claro, una segunda marca.

—L-London... —bien, Inglaterra, bien. Sabes repetir las palabras.

Francia le empuja un poco un par de pasos hacia atrás, hasta recargarlo en una pared, mientras le dan un tercer beso, ahora en el ojo.

—Oui, Londres mon amour —susurra el francés tomando al Big Ben con una mano y sacándolo.

—Ah! —baja la cabeza al notar lo que está sacando, llevándose ahí las manos.

—Eh, eh! —le riñe quitándole con la mano que tiene libre mientras se pone en cuclillas en el suelo. Se frota un labio contra el otro para redistribuir bien el labial.

—Wait! Wait! —pide muy avergonzado

—Quoi? —levanta la cara y le mira.

Inglaterra le mira sonrojadísimo y nervioso mirando alrededor. Francia le cierra un ojo.

—Concéntrate en hablarme de Londres —ordena.

—L-London... London is... —está histérico. El francés le acaricia un poco la pierna intentando tranquilizarlo.

—Mírame —susurra antes de... llevarse el big ben... bueno se entiende. El inglés lo hace y se plancha contra la pared de una chimenea.

Francia deja un hermoso rodete rojo en la base del big ben en menos de diez segundos e Inglaterra grita mirando hacia el cielo cubierto de nubes... una de ellas se separa iluminándole solo a él con un rayo de sol y el reloj da las campanadas.

Un rato laaaargo despues el francés se levanta del suelo con la cara medio rosa. Se limpia la comisura de los labios.

—Yo... solo... quería... invitarte a comer... —susurra Inglaterra con muchos trabajos, aun planchado contra la pared.

—Mmm... —sonríe el francés guardándole el big ben con suavidad y subiéndole la bragueta. Se relame—. Vale.

—¿V-Vale? ¿Vale qué?

—Vamos a comer —declara.

—What? —le mira.

—Me acabas de invitar a una cita y dije que sí.

—WHAAT?

—Vamos abajo a que recojas tus cosas —le abraza un poco de la cintura y tira de el hacia el elevador, perfectamente consciente de que además tiene un beso rojo en la comisura de los labios, otro en un ojo y otro en el cuello de la camisa.

Inglaterra parpadea y le sigue nervioso.

—Pero yo no... yo... quiero decir que...

—Se te pasará el temblor de las rodillas, no te preocupes —responde como si eso fuera en lo que piensa, sonriendo de lado.

—Yo no... —recién se da cuenta que le tiemblan, mirándoselas.

—Eres adorable —susurra el francés picando el botón de bajar en el elevador y abrazándole contra él. Quizás si Inglaterra estuviera un poco menos en shock debería poder sentir a la muy feliz tour eiffel contra su pierna.

—Ah? —parpadea intentando volver en sí.

El elevador se abre y Francia le mete empujándole un poco. Luego pica el botón apropiado, se pega contra él y le besa en los labios.

El inglés se deja levantando los brazos para que le aprisione contra el espejo y acaba por abrazarle con los ojos cerrados, devolviéndole el beso.

Bonito ronroneo de Francia contra los labios del inglés. Tiene que hacer un real SOBREESFUERZO para separarse de él justo cuando se detienen en el piso adecuado.

Inglaterra se queda abrazado y se le va detrás hasta que nota que hay alguien esperando el ascensor, con lo que se separa y se sonroja de muerte.

El galo no le deja pensar demasiado, saludando a la persona amablemente y tirando del británico hacia su despacho, que le sigue cabizbajo, corriendo y mirando hacia atrás de tanto en tanto, aun sonrojado y medio muerto de risa.

—¿Viste su cara? —pregunta el francés riendo con él.

—Apenas... —le mira de reojo abriendo la puerta del despacho.

Francia le abraza por la espalda empujándole impaciente hacia adentro en cuanto abre la puerta. Él se deja, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

—Eres de lo peor, ¡mira lo que has hecho! No me has ni saludado apenas y ya... —riñe apretando los ojos pero sonriendo aun.

—Oui, te saludé, hablamos de London... —gesto con la mano, sonrisa cínica, le pasa la otra mano por el pelo.

—What? When? —parpadea pensando que no se ha enterado.

—Tuvimos una larga conversación, me contaste que te gustaba más Paris, me aseguraste que yo era un dios para lo que estaba haciendo...

—¡Eso es mentira!

—¿¡Lo es?! —sonríe de lado y se muerde el labio empujándole hacia el escritorio.

—Yes! ¡Además yo estaba trabajando! —se deja dando un par de pasos atrás sin ni notarlo.

—Estabas trabajando, Oui... ¿Y cuál es el problema con eso?

—Pues que... ¡tengo cosas que hacer!

—Oui... Tener sexo conmigo en tu escritorio —sonríe más aún.

Abre los ojos verdes como platos y se sonroja porque no era eso en lo que pensaba.

—Veo que entiendes la esencia —se ríe Francia.

—B-B-B-B...

—But? —ofrece empezando a quitarse el saco.

—I... I...

—Ajaa? —pregunta lanzando el saco a la silla, sonriendo con su sonrisa de depredador.

—Yo... estaba...

—Trabajando, oui... —se desabrocha el cinturón.

—Yes... and... —le mira las manos con los ojos como platos subiéndose al escritorio intentando huir.

—And... —se baja el pantalón un poco, lo suficiente. Sonríe con suficiencia dando otro paso al frente y deteniéndole de las rodillas.

—I... I should... —se apoya con las manos, sonrojándose más.

—Quitarte la camisa, oui —asiente acariciándole los muslos.

—Q-Quitarme...

—El chaleco va antes —susurra acariciándole la cintura y tomándole del borde del chaleco, alzándoselo un poco.

—El... yo... —Ok, Inglaterra, concéntrate... no es tan difícil.

Francia se lo levanta más sacándoselo por la cabeza. En cuanto se lo saca le da un beso encima del beso suyo que ya tiene pintado en la comisura de los labios. Así no nos ayudas a que se concentre, de verdad.

Una pila de papeles desafortunada se cae al suelo y un bote de lápices rueda por encima de la mesa esparciéndolos todos.

—Mmm... ¿qué van a pensar tus vecinos de oficina? —susurra empezando a desabotonarle la camisa.

—¿Mis... qué?

Beso en la barbilla y en el cuello mientras le afloja la corbata. Inglaterra levanta la cabeza poniéndole las manos en la cintura y buscando muy torpemente para desabrocharle la camisa

Francia sonríe al notar que lo hace, mordisqueándole la manzana de adán, sin ningún interés en impedírselo

—Tus... vecinos... de oficina... —susurra arrastrando las erres.

—Mis... vecinos... de oficina —repite. Vale. Repetir sabemos, eso está claro... otra cosa ya es que...

—France es el país más extraordinario del mundo —susurra sonriendito, terminando de abrirle la camisa y pasándole las uñas por el abdomen mientras sigue comiéndole el cuello.

—France... FraaaAnce —repite haciendo un gemidito.

—Como sigas diciendo mi nombre así —murmura con voz grave, cambiando el tono de voz de juguetón fastidiosillo a "estoy a tres de perder el control". Le muerde un poco más el hombro empezando a bajarle los pantalones.

—Nnnn —aprieta los ojos intentando aguantarse porque estúpidamente está reaccionado otra vez.

En una de esas habilidades absolutas del francés, consigue que los pantalones de Inglaterra bajen de manera tan completamente simple. En menos de lo que el inglés se da cuenta, ya no trae hasta los zapatos y ya le está recostando encima de los lápices regados por el suelo.

* * *

><p><em>Que no se entere tu mamá de lo que has leído, pero no olvides decirnos que te ha parecido.<em>


	24. Multiorgásmica, Roma y Britania

**Advertencias en este capítulo**

**Pareja: **_Roma y Britania_

_**Otros personajes:** Germania y Escandinavia_  
><em>_

**Resumen: **_Hay ciertas inquietudes de ciertos personajes que no deberían tener que solo pueden resolverse de una forma.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Multiorgasmica<strong>

—NO vas a averiguarlo NUNCA —chilla Britania cuando Roma se relame y propone que como pelirroja, quizás sea... bueno, multiorgasmica.

—No serás tan desafortunada —le guiña un ojo—. Como novio tuyo...

—¡NO ERES MI NOVIO!

—Claro que sí, tú me lo pediste, yo acepté y sellamos nuestro amor con un beso —sonrisa encantadora.

—¡NOTEPEDINADA! —indignación.

—Claro que sí, todos lo oyeron —sonrisa de lado.

—¡NO! —voz aguda... Clara señal de histericolocoperdidismo.

—Aun así, sellamos el trato con un beso, así que... —se encoge de hombros.

—Ningún trato, nada se sella con un beso. NO ME MOLESTES, ve a... Encandilar a otro idiota.

—Este lo hizo. Un beso húuuumedo y profundo de amor verdadero.

—¿¡Pero qué estupideces estás diciendo?! —sonrojo, ceño fruncido, brazos cruzados.

—Lo sabes perfectamente, eran tus labios los que estaban sobre los míos y tu lengua la que estaba en mi boca —la abraza de la cintura, sonriendo.

—¡No! ¡Mi lengua no estaba en ningún sitio! Shut up! —se revuelve histérica para que le suelte.

—Si se te ha olvidado puedo repetirlo —susurra y la abraza más fuerte.

—No se me ha olvidado nada, ¡SUELTAMEEE! —le empuja con fuerza y le patea la espinilla.

—¡Au! —protesta levantando la pierna para sobársela, soltándola. Ella hace como que se quita el polvo de encima y le mira con desagrado y el ceño fruncido.

—Lo mereces.

—Ya me imagino que no se te ha olvidado, debes haberlo soñado cada noche desde entonces, bruja.

—¡No he soñado con nada! —chilla lanzándole lo primero que encuentra por ahí a la cabeza, que resulta ser un melocotón.

—¿Entonces por qué gritas con culpabilidad? —se ríe un poco, cazando el melocotón con la mano antes de que le dé.

—No grito con NINGUNA culpabilidad —sisea entre dientes, dejando de gritar y sonrojándose.

—Uy... gritos de culpa y sonrojo... me parece que no sueñas con ello —asiente burlón.

—Exactamente, ¡no sueño con ello!

—No, me parece que lo recuerdas perfectamente de manera consciente antes de ir a dormir...

Britania abre la boca y se sonroja MUCHÍSIMO, antes de empezar a lanzarle el resto de frutas del frutero.

—¡NO! ¡NO NO NO NO NO! Shut up! SHUT UP!

Roma se ríe cubriéndose la cabeza y acercándosele hasta tomarle los brazos para detenerla.

—Ihhhhhh! ¡No! ¡No, suéltame! ¡Suéltameeee! —escupitajo.

El romano aprieta los ojos con el escupitajo y tira de sus muñecas hacia sí mismo, sujetándola con fuerza y besándola otra vez. Britania le muerde, lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarle un grito y una poca de sangre, pero no como para arrancarle un trozo, claro.

Así que Roma la muerde de vuelta con igual de fuerza, aguantándose el dolor. La británica abre los ojos como platos porque no se lo esperaba gritando ella un poco y poniéndole las dos manos en el pecho.

El moreno le suelta la boca, pero no las muñecas con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Me mordiste! —protesta ella con las cejas levantadas.

—¿Y te sorprende? —levanta una ceja.

—¡Tú empezaste! —le mira los labios

—Una patada, una lluvia de fruta, un escupitajo, un mordisco...

—¡Todo eso lo merecías!

—Tú despreciaste un beso, merecías un mordisco también, por mucho que te excite el asunto de que te violen.

Ella levanta las cejas con esto.

—¡Deja de decir idioteces! —protesta revolviéndose—. Suéltame. Y merecías todas esas cosas por... Guarro —se sonroja otra vez.

—Y tú las mereces por bruja —sonrisa de lado, le pone las manos a la espalda, abrazándola.

—Deja de llamarme bruja así —le empuja un poco del pecho con bastante menos intensidad y furia que hace un rato.

—Bruuuujaaaa —repite en un susurro sobre sus labios, aun sangrientos de la mordida.

—¿Que estás sordo o qué? —protesta echándose un poquito para atrás para que no se diga que no se ha quitado.

—Non, es que me gusta cuando estás enfadada —se relame la sangre—. Tienes un novio un poco maligno.

—¡No eres mi novio! —protesta frunciendo el ceño y revolviéndose otra vez.

Roma se ríe sujetándole las muñecas con más fuerza.

—¡Te voy a dar un pisotón y vas a ponerte a chillar otra vez! —advierte.

—Y a mí no me va a quedar más remedio que tratar de besarte otra vez.

—¡Voy a pisarte! ¡Te lo advierto! ¡Si lo intentas voy a pisarte!

—Si lo haces lo haré, ¡te lo advierto! voy a besarte —replica sonriendo de lado.

—¡No vas a besarme! ¡Yo voy a pisarte! —frunce el ceño.

—¿Cómo consigues que los demás lleguen a violarte siquiera? —cambia de tema, inclinando la cabeza. Britania frunce el ceño.

—What? —pregunta tomada por sorpresa.

—Sic, con tanta agresividad, ¿cómo logras que quieran acercársete?

—Yo no logro nada, ellos son idiotas. Como todos. ¡Suéltame!

Roma le da un lametazo en la cara, Britania aprieta los ojos.

—UGH!

Y cuando los cierra vuelve a besarla... ¡esta vez no le muerde! Yihaaa! pero sí pelea un poco en el beso, apretando los labios y sonrojándose.

Ay, mi pequeña... Romita se lo toma con calma y cuando nota que tiene el cerebro fundido, aun sosteniéndole las muñecas con una mano tras su espalda, le desata la cuerda que le ciñe el vestido a la cintura y se las ata con ella.

Britania empieza a pelear otra vez en cuanto siente las muñecas inmovilizadas. Se separa del beso.

—¿Qué haces? —protesta tratando de separar las manos.

—Hacerme la vida un poco más fácil, eres muy dura —sonríe.

Ella le mira a los ojos unos instantes, sonrojada y con los labios un poco hinchaditos y mojados. Él la vuelve a besar superficialmente, pero ella se mueve otra vez intentando separar las manos.

—¡Traigo una cinta amarrándolas!—cae en la cuenta.

—Sic... —sonríe medio maligno empezando a abrirle el vestido.

—¡Nononono! ¿Qué haces? —sonrojo absoluto, moviendo las manos para soltarse.

—Verte... claro. Eso es lo primero —le acaricia la mejilla y se lo abre por delante, dejándolo caer en las manos hasta desnudarla. (Mira Roma... ¡Tú y yo no cabemos juntos en este pueblo!)

—NOOO! No! No! —Britania se MUERE de la vergüenza moviendo mucho las manos para intentar soltarse y causando unos movimientos fantásticos en ciertas áreas—. ¡PONME EL VESTIDO, IDIOTA! —ruge... Si, así como leona. Roaaaarrrr

—Shhhhh... sh, sh, caaaaalma... calma —pide el romano, conciliador—. Eres muy bonita, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte...

—¡Voy a matarte! ¡Voy a arrancarte las bolas y se las voy a dar de comer a las HIENAS! —se da la vuelta poniéndose de espaldas, roja como cereza, intentando soltarse aún.

—Eh, eh... venga —sonríe un poco y la toma de los hombros, poniéndose cara a ella otra vez—. Venga, cálmate, no pasa nada.

Ella aprieta los ojos, sonrojada aún, forcejea un poco con las manos. Él le pone una mano en el cuello y la acaricia suavemente con los dedos observando el movimiento, bajando hasta el pecho.

Escupitajo repentino en la cara, abre los ojos y le mira con furia revolviéndose. El romano se limpia el escupitajo, con la mano, lentamente y luego la mira de arriba abajo de forma obscena, poniéndole las manos en los pechos y pellizcándoselos un poco.

Britania levanta una pierna y vuelve a darle una patada y cuidado que le apuntó ahí donde te imaginas.

—¡Eres un imbécil! —le grita, porque NO funciona así por más que la suelan violar y por más sonrojada que esté.

Roma consigue disminuir el daño girando un poco la cadera y doblando la rodilla, apretando los ojos por paciencia. La mira de reojo.

—Britania, no quiero violarte —asegura completamente serio.

Ella le mira con fiereza, la respiración agitada y enseñando un poco los dientes.

—Sé que no vas aceptar ni mucho menos a colaborar a esto, porque ni siquiera creo que sepas qué planeo hacerte, pero... te va a gustar y te va a gustar mucho más si te relajas solo un poquito. Así que trata de no quitarme las ganas del todo, por favor.

Britania vacila porque todo esto es muy distinto a lo habitual, siendo que los otros dos idiotas suelen reaccionar en confusión, hacer lo que ella quiere y luego largarse. Naaadie se queda y la mira y le pellizca nada.

Roma se le acerca de nuevo y la besa otra vez. Ella recibe esta vez el beso como agua en el desierto porque eso es más fácil y menos vergonzoso. Le besa de vuelta, porque no es que no quiera realmente, es que no quiere siquiera saber que quiere.

Él se calma también con ello y la tumba en el suelo sin dejar de besarla.

Ella se tranquiliza un poco, algo incómoda con las manos en la espalda, pero el beso hace maravillas maravillosas y ya quisiera Britania que alguien la hubiera besado en sus otros eventos sexuales. Al cabo de un poco, Roma ya está magreándole los pechos, con la cabeza ida también.

La británica se deja, claro, porque no es lo mismo que te... Hagan eso... Con la cabeza ida en un beso que frente a ti sonriendo de lado y mirándote así. Hasta hace un suave sonidito de satisfacción. (Es que ahí estaba molestándola)

Y... el romano se plantea muy seriamente si seguir su plan original, que era ir con la lengua... o seguir besándola y hacerlo con los dedos... Al parecer le está gustando mucho este beso, bajando solo la mano derecha.

Realmente no se puede decir que a la británica no le esté gustando... Es decir, al menos ya no muerde ni nada, tiene los ojos apretados y le hace cierta gracia que el romano sepa a sangre porque eso quiere decir que se ha defendido bien y nada de esto le ha sido simple al idiota. Levanta las cejas cuando siente la mano en las inmediaciones.

Bueno... lo primero es saber si... ehm... va a necesitar saliva. Puede que quizás... Aunque después del... Beso.

Roma se separa del beso y se relame los labios, mirándola y quitando de ahí la mano. Ella sigue ahí con la respiración agitadilla, tratando de pensar en orden.

—¿Dedo o lengua? —pregunta el cínico, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados y sonrisita. Britania escucha como si le preguntara "melón o sandia" tratando de girar un poco para incorporarse.

—Idiota —susurra ella a falta de comprensión, intentando otra vez desatarse, pensando NO va a tirársela atada e indefensa.

—¿Me darás otro beso?

Britania le mira escuchando la pregunta ahora sí, algo sorprendida, porque no está PARA NADA habituada a NADIE que se detenga ni un minuto ya no digamos a hablarle... Sino a nada. Y este no tiene siguiera la... Cosa… De fuera

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta tratando de que sea con desagrado pero le sale en realidad con curiosidad.

Roma levanta el dedo índice de la mano derecha y se lo lame obscenamente, mirándola a los ojos porque ha decidido que quiere verle la cara. Britania se sonroja con el gesto sin poder evitarlo y me informan que no necesita lamerse mucho más.

Sin hacerlo demasiado en realidad, vuelve a llevar la mano ahí, acariciando con el dedo la zona en cuestión con el ritmo y la suavidad que ha aprendido de Helena, Galia e Iberia... sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, sosteniéndole una pierna con el otro brazo para que las mantenga abiertas.

Primer reflejo es doblar las piernas y hacerse bolita, de lado con ojos de pánico, losiento. Pero Roma se mueve con ella, abrazado a la pierna que le sostiene... le inmoviliza la otra con los pies, sin detenerse de tocarla.

—Relájate, confía en mi —le pide con suavidad.

Bien, Britania es un foco rojo que debe verse desde el espacio exterior, pero el romano AHORA si ha conseguido su atención. Después de unos segundos, sorprendentemente, se mantiene más o menos quieta. Aunque se yergue un poquito y pelea por soltarse las manos.

—Calma, calma, por favor... —se agobia un poco deteniéndose y le acaricia un poco la pierna suavemente, porque sabe que si es forzado no funciona—. ¿Estás bien?

Britania gruñe un poco y le mira de reojo un poco en la súplica de "no me pidas que te pida que sigas porque NO lo voy a hacer" apretando los dientes y los ojos, no intenta cerrar las piernas.

Roma entiende el hecho de no tratar de soltarse pataleando, así que vuelve a ello con suavidad y dedicación... estando él mismo ya bastante feliz también, hay que decirlo.

Bien, Britania empieza en no tanto tiempo a hacer notar claramente que en realidad la actividad no le molesta... En lo absoluto, moviendo las caderas un poco a favor de los movimientos del romano, que le lame la pierna, el interior del muslo, bajando la cabeza y acercándose al asunto.

Y Britania AL FIN consigue lo que lleva deseando por un buen rato que es soltarse las manos y cubrirse la cara, cuando el romano cambia el dedo por la lengua.

La británica no sabía que nada de esto fuera... Es decir... No tenía IDEA de que esto... De qué... Bueno, Ehm... En unos segundos tiene la espalda arqueada y se está deteniendo del suelo como sí se fuera a caer.

Roma el maligno se detiene un segundo levantando la cabeza un poquito para mirarla. A lo que alguien aprovecha el tiempo para intentar tomar aire con los ojos muy muy abiertos y la cabeza echada atrás y antes de que pueda pensar demasiado alguien debería seguir.

Es lo que hace, medio riéndose y recibe unos cuantos insultos a cambio, que sabe que son buenos, así que ahí sigue un poco más hasta que... bueno, todo lo que quiere decir son guarradas y me niego, se pilla el concepto. En esas... le gatea por encima hasta verle la cara.

Britania esta en cruz en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados con cierta fuerza, prácticamente sin aire pero con la cara de mayor satisfacción que has visto jamás, hasta sonríe un poquitín.

Roma tiembla un poquito y sonríe, con el corazón acelerado, le da un par de besos en el cuello y susurra en su oído "¿Puedo?" casi como una súplica. Si le pone mucha mucha atención, va a poderla escuchar muy quedito pero con determinación decir un Sí bastante resoluto.

Así que Roma se quita los calzones se levanta la falda y se dispone a... lo obvio con bastante prisa y necesidad. Para descubrir cómo es que sus hipótesis sobre la pelirroja fueron acertadas.

Y yo lo siento, Germania y Escandinavia, pero los dos han quedado relegados de esa actividad hasta que aprendan a hacerlo, ya no digamos bien, pero si MEJOR.

¡Escandinavia protesta! Germania... No sabes los niveles de indignación que maneja en estos momentos.

El latino acaba sobre ella, abrazándola y bufando un poco pero sonriente.

Además puede ser bueno porque la próxima vez que se vean Germania y Britania, habiendo aprendido los dos un poquito... Va a ir mejor, pero los imaginamos a los dos "espera, donde aprendiste... por Odin!" Los tres van a estar en esas y luego "No, él no lo hizo así... hizo..."

Britania incluso abraza un poco al romano, acariciándole levemente la espalda, resoplando aún y le tiembla hasta la consciencia. Bueno, Roma le abraza con fuerza y le busca un beso otra vez.

(Germania está INDIGNADO, cada vez más porque ¡a él no le hace nada de eso ni nada! Y Roma es suyo)

Britania está vez le besa de vuelta de la manera más suave que alguien le ha visto hacer nada. Roma se va a quedar besándola y abrazándola un buen rato y ella no va a echarle INMEDIATAMENTE después del sexo...

Muajajajaja el après le... no creo que tenga las fuerzas para moverse siquiera.

—¿Qué piensas? —pregunta Roma tras un buen rato, porque no se puede estar callado. Ella le mira a los ojos y suspira, cerrándolos otra vez.

—No quieres saberlo...

—¿Por qué no?

—Tiene que ver contigo.

—Eso me da aún más curiosidad —se ríe. Levanta una mano y le tapa la boca. Él la mira riéndose un poquito

—Como sigas hablado voy a dejar de pensarlo y echarte directamente.

Le lame los dedos... clásico. Ella quita la mano de un tirón. Él se ríe otra vez

—Eres un idiota —susurra queriendo otro beso, apretando los ojos y girando la cara

—Un idiota al que le gustas mucho —risa idiota. La británica pone los ojos en blanco y muy muy leve sonrisa.

El romano se ríe más igual de idiota con la sonrisa. Ella le da unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—Ahora quítate y largo.

—Un beso —pide. La pelirroja se sonroja.

—No.

—Pues no me voy.

—No, no... ¡Sí que te vas! —protesta empujándole de los hombros.

—Pues bésame.

—¡No, no voy a besarte! —protesta.

—Pues no me voy a iiiir —canturrea abrazándola y hundiéndole la cara en el cuello.

—Claro que vas a largarte —empujón con fuerza, pero él se abraza con fuerza—. Rome! —sonríe un poquito sin poder evitarlo.

Saca la cabeza y la mira, sonriendo un poco travieso. La británica pone los ojos en blanco.

El romano se le acerca y le pone morritos, con los ojos cerrados. Ella le lame un ojo, así que sonríe apretándolos un poquito más.

—¡Ahora lárgate! —le empuja un poco de los hombros para quitarle de encima, cerrando un poco las piernas.

Se acerca y la besa él. Ella le responde el beso con bastantes ganas, porque bien que lo quería. Cierra los ojos.

Roma sonríe y cuando siente que ya está, se separa suavemente, mirándola unos segundos.

Britania suspira con los ojos cerrados porque tiene pocos minutos en general en la vida en estas condiciones de tranquilidad. Él sonríe y le acaricia la cara apartándole un poquito el pelo, con ternura.

—Bueno, ahora es momento de que te vayas y no vuelvas nunca jamás —sentencia la pelirroja.

—Bien —beso rápido y se incorpora sonriendo.

Britania levanta las cejas con esto, mirándole desde el suelo antes de levantar las manos y cubrirse. Roma la mira intensamente de arriba abajo con una sonrisita... de esas pero ella se incorpora un poco y se sonroja con esa mirada buscando su vestido y poniéndoselo CUANTO ANTES.

—¡Largo, largo!

Él se ríe levantándose.

—Bien, entonces volveré en dos lunas como mucho —le guiña el ojo.

—¡NOOO! —sonríe de lado.

—Que sea una luna y media —se encoge de hombros—. En los idus de Nobemvris.

—¡Lárgate! —toma del suelo el melocotón de hace rato y se lo lanza apuntando le al culo.

Le da haciéndole dar un saltito y reírse más mientras se va. Britania cierra la puerta tras él, frunce el ceño y sonríe idiotamente negando con la cabeza.

* * *

><p><em>Que no se entere tu mamá de lo que has leído, pero no olvides decirnos que te ha parecido.<em>


	25. Absenta, Francia y España

**Advertencias en este capítulo**

**Pareja: **_Francia y España_

_**Otros personajes:** Trabajadores del Parlamento británico._  
><em>_

**Resumen: **_No bebáis y conduzcáis. Bien sabido es de los poderes de la absenta. Ambientado en Halloween... de hecho, fue para Halloween en respuesta a un dibujo que hice para Valnic.__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Absenta<strong>

Hace un frío mortal, frío mortal que ha quedado olvidado después de hacer experimentos con abundantes cantidades de Absenta sobreazucarada mientras leían los 120 días de Sodoma al lado del, ahora casi extinto, fuego de la chimenea. Francia entreabre los ojos, aun echado en el sillón al lado de España. La habitación ha dejado de dar vueltas y ahora mismo todo parece ir en cámara lenta. Sonríe, escuchando al segundero del reloj marcar impasible cada segundo, mientras acaricia el lomo del libro mirándolo de reojo y planteándose el seguir leyendo. —Tengo sed —murmura hacia España extendiendo la pierna y tocándole con el tacón la pantorrilla.

España sigue con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta como si le faltara un poco el aire. Él asegura que está despierto. Francia inclina un poco la cabeza al verle cierta característica... notoria, semi escondida detrás de sus labios. Se agacha a él y le pone una mano en la pierna.

—Espagne?

Abre los ojos de verde especialmente brillante ahora con la mirada nublada, pero reconociendo la palabra como su nombre. Una borrosa figura se acerca hacia él, y aunque él no lo distinga bien aún, la figura le sonríe.

—Te quedaste dormido otra vez mientras te leía —le acusa echándosele un poco encima y mirándole a los ojos, notando el verde brillante.

Él sonríe mostrando los dientes y niega con la cabeza, el movimiento le marea un poco, así que entrecierra los ojos echando atrás la cabeza. Francia vuelve a verle, como en cámara lenta, sonreír y mostrarle los dientes. Se ríe y cuando echa la cabeza atrás y le mira el cuello el corazón le da un vuelco, teniendo el irrefrenable impulso de acercarse a él y morderle. Se relame solo un instante antes de echársele encima.

—Ah —susurra abriendo la boca y los ojos cuando lo hace, aunque siente como si los brazos le pesaran toneladas, mueve la cabeza para dejarle espacio igual, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

El francés abre la boca, muerde suavemente la garganta del español y suelta un gemido al sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre. Chupa un poco y separa, relamiéndose y mirando el cuello. Levanta las cejas al ver los puntos sanguinolentos. Parpadea.

—Me has... —le mira con los ojos entrecerrados, viéndole los labios roooojos y carnosos, sintiéndoselos apetecibles con un olor característico. Se relame los propios por empatía mientras le lleva la mano al cuello manchándose los dedos de color carmín.

—Mon dieu, Espagne... —susurra pensando que el español está más guapo, atractivo y deseable que nunca. Sonríe otra vez, mientras parpadea con lentitud, levantando la mano y tomándole de la muñeca con firmeza, mirándole los dedos, atrae la mano hacia el —. ¿Lo ves?

—Sangre... —parpadea lentamente al reconocerla y verla en sus propios dedos.

La pura palabra hace que le hierva la sangre y le mire a los ojos, acercándose los dedos de español a los labios.

—Mmm... —gime echando atrás la cabeza al tacto suave y húmedo de los labios y lengua del francés. Le toma de la otra mano y se la lleva él a la boca, hasta sin saber por qué morderle la muñeca de fina y blanca piel tersa, suave y delgada que se parte casi enseguida al contacto con sus dientes, pera dejar borbotear el líquido caliente a su boca. Lo chupa besándole con delicadeza y dedicación ahora, cerrando los ojos.

—Ahh! —suelta como protesta/gemido con la mordida y le mira cada vez más excitado, clavándole un colmillo en el dedo y chupando con fuerza.

—Esto es... —susurra separándose un poco de su muñeca antes de darle un lametón de nuevo.

—Mmmm? —susurra entreabriendo los labios y lamiéndole lentamente

—Soprendentemente palcentero, sabes a ambrosía...

—Dulce y deliciosa ambrosía. No sabía que pudieras saber tan bien —asegura por su parte, sacándose el dedo de la boca y acercándose a él. Saca la lengua y le lame los remanentes de sangre del borde de sus labios que se abren y se va a por los contrarios haciendo que se mezclen las sangres de los dos.

Con un brillo muy particular en los ojos el francés se separa un poco del beso. Se chupa obscenamente los labios pasándose la lengua por el colmillo.

—Te deseo —confiesa el moreno con esa sinceridad característica al notar el gesto con la lengua en sus colmillos. ¿Siempre se han visto tan grandes, sus ojos tan intensos y sus labios tan irresistibles?

—Yo a ti más —responde en un susurro entrecerrando los ojos y poniéndole una mano en el pecho, desabotonándole la camisa—. Te ves tan bien que... me robas el aire —confiesa acercándose de nuevo a su cuello.

—Oh... la virgen... las formas en que me tocas... —echa la cabeza atrás dejándole el cuello y cierra los ojos, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—La manera en que te sientes... —susurra mordisqueándole el cuello otra vez, apretando los ojos y buscando desabrocharle el pantalón—, me vuelves loco, Espagne...

—Francia... —gime un poco sintiendo que le falta el aire—. ¿Cómo es posible...?

El rubio le pasa los dos colmillos por el pecho rasguñándole un poco pero sin sacarle sangre. Le mira a la cara. Los ojos verdes le miran también y levanta los labios mostrando los suyos con cara de depredador. El contrario le hunde un poquito el colmillo en el pecho y se separa.

—Sabes demasiado bien como para detenerme a pensar el por qué —asegura lamiéndole la gota de sangre.

España se incorpora para abalanzarse sobre él con muchas ganas no se sabe si de lamerle, besarle, tocarle o volver a chuparle más sangre... seguramente una mezcla de todo trata de... bueno, hacerlo todo a la vez. Francia le deja, claro está, sin sorprenderse por el movimiento, preguntándose si siempre ha sido así de sensual le hunde las dos manos en el pelo, echando la cabeza atrás y abrazándole con las piernas.

—Nunca había estado tan... excitado —susurra convencido de ello por lo menos en este momento mientras el moreno empieza a desabrocharle el pantalón con ansias sin dejar de chuparle y morderle y... bueno en general, con la cabeza demasiado ida.

Francia levanta la cadera para ayudarle a que le baje los pantalones y cuando lo consiguen se incorpora un poco bajándole la camisa por los hombros y mordiéndole ahí.

—¿No... Se supone que... —susurra —, habíamos de ver... hadas... verdes?

—Yo no sé qué ves tú, pero a mí no me pareces un hada en lo más mínimo —asegura moviendo los brazos para sacarlos de las mangas. Francia se ríe un poco con voz grave, levantando una mano y tocándole el colmillo con el índice.

España levanta el labio para que lo vea bien mientras se quita sus propios pantalones. El francés se acerca y lo lame con suavidad.

—Es grande...

—Los tuyos también —susurra.

—Son sensuales... ¿cómo crees que haya pasado? —pregunta mientras lleva una mano directamente a las regiones vitales del español, sin siquiera mirarle la zona. Empieza a moverla.

—Aaaah... —cierra los ojos sonriendo y echando la cabeza atrás con el movimiento, disfrutándolo unos segundos

—No me pongas el cuello así que... —susurra y se le echa encima...

—Oh, cielos, no me importa. ¿Mi sangre sabe tan bien como la tuya? —pregunta mirando al techo y desabotonándole su camisa.

—Es el manjar de los... —le muerde un poco más—. Dioses. Mon dieu... eres lo más sensual... que... mmmm…

—Deja que yo... —baja las manos a sus regiones vitales también y ahora tenemos a un conjunto de gemidos ensangrentados.

* * *

><p><em>Que no se entere tu mamá de lo que has leído, pero no olvides decirnos que te ha parecido.<em>


	26. Calzada, Roma y Germania

**Advertencias en este capítulo**

**Pareja: **_Roma y Germania_

_**Otros personajes:** Helena, Egipto, Iberia, Escandinavia, Prusia y Austria. _

**Resumen: **_A veces... Y SOLO a veces, echarle la bronca a Roma sobre los cascos ligeros... funciona. Pero que Germania no se entere.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Calzada<strong>

Dile a Roma que deje de pervertiremos a todos intentando escribir de verdad una orgía 75% lésbica.

Helena parece bastante contenta con la idea, mientras le cierra un ojo a Egipto, que se separa de ella escondiéndose en Roma un poco.

La griega sonríe igual, sin preocuparse en absoluto, humedeciéndose los labios y mirando al horizonte.

Iberia se ríe un poco de Egipto mirando a Roma y cerrándole un ojo.

Él toma a Egipto de la cintura atrayéndola hacia sí y se acerca a las otras dos.

Iberia vuelve a reírse un poco tontamente extendiendo una mano hacia el romano que la acerca hacia sí también con el otro brazo, sonriendo.

Egipto la fulmina un poco del otro lado, abrazando a Roma posesivamente.

Helena sonríe sin verlos aún y sin dejar de mirar al horizonte, un poco reflexiva. Lentamente, levanta las manos y se quita el alfiler con el que se está deteniendo el pelo.

Roma se acerca a ella con ambas abrazadas hasta ponerle la barbilla en el hombro y darle un beso en la mejilla.

Iberia se ríe otra vez, dioses con esta mujer. Y Helena le mira de reojo se muerde el labio y sonríe más, con una sonrisa en lo absoluto inocente. Gira más la cara y le acaricia la mejilla entreabriendo los labios y buscando los del romano.

Egipto se adelanta a la griega a besarle en un movimiento serpenteante y rápido de esos que hace... Mientras hace pssssss y le enrosca el brazo al cuello a Roma, que le devuelve el beso, claro.

Helena levanta las cejas sin esperarse eso, sonriendo de lado con cierta malicia y mirando a Iberia.

El romano hace un gesto con las manos para atraer a Egipto e Iberia y hacer que levanten las manos y abracen a Helena.

—Vaya, eso debe doler, Helena... —comenta Iberia levemente malignilla, sonriendo hacia la griega.

Egipto se separa sonriendo maligna también y mirando a la griega antes que a Roma incluso.

Helena se vuelve a humedecer los labios mirándola con MUCHA intensidad mientras Iberia levanta la mano como le piden y la abraza, yendo a besarle el cuello a Roma a la vez.

Al romano, que de hecho el pique que llevan Helena y Egipto le da mucho morbo y aún más si le usan a él para molestarse, aunque no le hagan mucho más caso que eso, mueve el cuello dejando a Iberia hacer, sonriendo idiotamente y mirando a las otras dos con ojos entrecerrados.

Helena se acerca un poco a Egipto empezando a sonreír otra vez con sonrisa maliciosa. Ella traga saliva perdiendo un poco la seguridad un segundo y luego sonríe altiva de nuevo

La griega se acerca a la egipcia con completa seguridad, inclinando un poco la cabeza y entreabriendo los labios, y justo cuando está a un centímetro de sus labios, antes de tocarla, desvía la trayectoria yendo a su oído.

—Yo soy la consentida —susurra sólo para ella antes de darle un beso suave en la mejilla.

Egipto frunce el ceño y se aparta de ella con otro movimiento de cuello, abrazando de nuevo a Roma girándole la cara hacia si para volver a besarle y demostrarle QUIEN es la consentida.

—Rómi... —susurra Helena acariciándole el pecho al romano.

Roma ya casi tiene la mente perdida del todo solo consigue levantar las cejas para demostrarle a Helena que algo de caso sí que le hace.

—Uy... —sonríe la griega en un claro indicativo de "vas a arrepentirte de esto", sin quitarle la mano del pecho. Acaricia la mejilla de Iberia con la otra mano, quien se detiene con los ojos cerrados y se separa un poquito del cuello del romano.

—¿Dos veces seguidas, Helena? —pregunta divertida la íbera.

Egipto vuelve a separarse con su misma sonrisita triunfadora y no sé si a alguien le importa, pero Roma ya empieza a... Helena se ríe musicalmente.

—Esto es de paciencia... —comenta la griega tranquila acercando un poquito las caderas a Roma, digamos que bastante en contacto con sus regiones vitales. No le mira.

Roma se ríe derrotado con ese movimiento, levantando la cabeza y mirando al techo, apretando un poco el abrazo a Iberia y Egipto porque debe temblar un poquito.

Helena levanta la mano y ahora sí, le toca la mejilla a Egipto, suavemente, mirándola de reojo. Ella nota que está perdiendo terreno, así que le mete mano a Roma por detrás y pone la otra mano en la cadera de la griega.

Iberia se pone de puntas y gira la cara del romano hacia ella, aprovechando la competencia de las otras dos para adueñarse ella ahora de los labios del romano que la besa encantado, por supuesto

Helena sonríe con la mano de la egipcia en su cadera, acariciándole la oreja un poco antes de ponerle la mano en el cuello con suavidad. Ella tiene un escalofrío y Roma la empuja un poco hacia Helena otra vez quien aprovecha el momento para buscarle los labios no sin hacer otro perfecto movimiento de cadera, buen indicativo nuevamente de "quiero tú atención" para el romano.

Roma suelta un gemidito y Egipto se muestra un poco reticente a los labios de la griega, visiblemente nerviosa.

Helena, tranquilamente, le lame el labio de abajo lenta y suavemente sin verse siquiera remotamente afectada por el nerviosismo. Le acaricia el cuello a la egipcia a la vez.

Iberia, que no está dormida no pierde el tiempo, le muerde un poco el labio al romano para recapturar su atención y mano larga, le magrea el culo a Helenita.

Egipto cede muuuy lentamente, temblando, cosa que Roma aprovecha, apretando los ojos, para soltarla un poco, igual que vuelve a hacer que Iberia se acerque a Helena aún más, sin dejar de besarla.

Helena hace otro movimiento de caderas, siguiendo el ritmo que le marca Iberia en su culo, sonriendo, mientras sigue en la tarea de conseguir que Egipto ceda, acariciándole ahora el hombro para intentar bajarle el vestido.

Egipto se va dejando perder soltando a Roma y tomando a Helena con la otra mano. El romano se separa también del beso con Iberia, con suavidad, apretando los ojos.

Y la griega, que lo nota, sonríe un poco más, consiguiendo bajarle un poco el vestido y magrearle un pecho, besándola con más intensidad para asegurar que se pierda completamente.

Iberia se relame mientras consigue soltarle la túnica al romano quien le sonríe y le guiña un ojo, antes de acercarse a su oído.

—Ayuda a Egipto con Helena —le pide en un susurro antes de separarse más.

—Como si necesitara ayuda —comenta Iberia y se ríe de buena gana antes de darle un beso en la mejilla al romano, darle una palmada en el culo e ir a abrazar a Egipto por la espalda.

—¿Ves cómo soy tu consentida? —susurra Helena contra la mejilla de Egipto bajando por su cuello, de camino al pecho descubierto.

Egipto ni siquiera se entera del todo ahora, yendo hacia atrás buscando a Iberia pensando que es el romano, pero este se muerde el labio, aprieta de nuevo los ojos y toma a Helena de la mejilla, atrayéndola hacia sí y besándola de forma urgida... con cara de circunstancias.

Helena se va a Roma claro, levantando una mano y poniéndosela en el pecho. En unos segundos él se separa apartando la cara con los ojos cerrados, se ríe derrotado, suelta un "merda" y se aleja con suavidad.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta ella sin entenderle.

—Que sois demasiado hermosas —le guiña un ojo y mira a las otras dos que como ni él ni Helena están por ellas empiezan a volver en sí. Vuelve a protestar, pasándose una mano por el pelo en perfectos firmes, claro y se da la vuelta para irse.

Ella parpadea genuinamente sorprendida porque de todas las cosas que le ha visto hacer tantas veces... Esta sí que es novedosa.

—Que no se entere Germaniae que me he ido —pide levantando la mano y despidiéndose, sonriendo aun de espaldas y metiéndole un puñetazo a la pared que abre un boquete.

Helena levanta las cejas decidiendo que hablara con él más tarde.

—Te quiero! —le grita ella. Egipto vacila y se sube el vestido separándose un poco de Helena al notar que se marcha.

Roma se sube a su caballo y cabalga con furia imparable hasta el norte o donde sea que esté Germania.

Germania lo recibe al borde de sus tierras con su capa buena y la armadura abrillantada, claramente esperándole. Le ha avisado un puesto de avanzada... Son listos los germanos

Han mandado mensajes con espejos. No espejos, láminas brillantes que decían "Roma insatisfecho a la vista" Ok vaaaaale, no lo recibe en la puerta de sus tierras... Lo recibe en la puerta de su casa con el casco puesto al revés de lo rápido que se lo ha puesto.

Dice Roma que si el mensaje era algo en la línea de "hombre muy apuesto cabalgando a ritmo frenético hacia nuestras tierras" se baja del caballo de un salto casi sin ni detenerlo.

—R-Rom... —saluda Germania terminando de amarrarse la armadura.

Él le mira con la respiración agitadísima y sonríe inclinando la cabeza hacia adelante.

—No sabía que vendrías —le mira levantando un poco las cejas e incomodándose levemente sin saber por qué.

—Lo... sé... —respiración agitada, mirándole fijamente con esa sonrisa de lado, mano en el pecho y le empuja hacia dentro.

—Ehh...—camina hacia atrás y se le acelera el corazón con la sonrisa.

—Ave, Escandinavia —saluda Roma sin ni girarse a mirarle sin dejar de empujar a Germania hacia dentro, con su misma cara de te voy a comer AHORA mientras se humedece los labios.

—Ah... eh… hum —el escandinavo parpadea y levanta un poco la cerveza hacia ellos sin entender lo que pasa.

Germania carraspea recordando a Escandinavia y mirándolo un segundo de reojo antes de tragar saliva.

—¿E-Está todo bien? —susurra hacia Roma.

—Va a estar mejor cuando... lleguemos a tu... catre, estés desnudo... y te esté follando... por fin—sigue guiándole haciéndole andar hacia atrás. OK. Perdonad lo bestia, creo que sigue aun con poca sangre en el cerebro...

Germania tiene un escalofrío y le mira abriendo la boca un poco idiota, sonrojado IPSO FACTO.

—Ahh... Pff... —balbucea incoherentemente. Momento perfecto para que le empuje sobre la cama y cierra la puerta a su espalda.

Y Escandinavia se va quedar ahí fuera sin entender, sirviéndose un poco de cerveza, ligeramente incómodo.

Germania con trabajos hila dos pasos sin matarse al caer en el catre

Al cabo de un rato laaaaaaargo, porque Roma te tiene muchas ganas, pero te va a hacer sufrir, pequeño sajón... suficiente tiempo para que Escandinavia se haya planteado realmente REALMENTE ir a ver qué pasa con los gritos de Germania, haya encontrado a Prusia y haya balbuceado dos horas sin saber que contestarle a "¿dónde está su vati?" hasta que le ha dicho que con Rom y Prusia ha hecho los ojos en blanco en plan "ya están con los besos y el abrazo especial otra vez... buf..."

A lo que Escandinavia ha flipado, por supuesto... mientras Prusia se ha vuelto a ir a quién sabe dónde.

Germania queda completamente agotado, sin aire, sin sentir las piernas ni los brazos y con las regiones vitales totalmente palpitantes aún...

Roma le besa otra vez. El rubio sonríe idiota y vuelve a susurrarle estúpidamente que le quiere. El moreno se derrite un poco sintiendo que ha valido la pena el esfuerzo de irse y cabalgar dos horas.

El germano, con algunos esfuerzos, le abraza con un brazo y una pierna.

—Si esto va a seguir así... vas a tener que estar más cerca... —susurra.

—¿Más... Cerca? —pregunta sin entender, haciendo un capullito de ambos. Debe hacerle cosquillas con el pelo

—Tengo ganas de... tener sexo contigo demasiadas veces al día para cabalgar por tanto tiempo por todas ellas. Me pasaría el día yendo y viniendo —explica acurrucándose con él.

Germania aún es capaz de sonrojarse, escondiéndosele en el cuello y "Sonriendo". El romano sonríe también y le abraza.

—Quizás si lo cambias a varias veces por semana, podríamos resolverlo

—¿Varias veces por semanaaaa? —protesta/lloriquea.

El sajón le mira a los ojos y le pasa una mano por el pelo, de manera no todo lo delicada que lo haría un latino.

—¿Es mucho?

—Sic!

—¡Oh! ¡Pero si es varias veces a la semana! Eso es bastante, ¿no? —le mira a la cara y le da un beso en los labios.

—Non! ¡He dicho al día!

—¿Y qué propones? —pregunta.

—Que vengas más cerca, es la única opción... —o tendrás que esperar a cuando estemos con los niños y vivamos todos en la comuna jipi sajona en casa de tu hijo y con mi nieto.

Alemania siente una perturbación en el universo. ¡¿ROMA va a vivir también en su casa?! Pues claro, con su nieto Veneciano.

—Que venga más... Puedo irme más a la frontera —mira que idiotizado esta.

—Bueno, quizás eso acorte el camino... ¿me dejaras trazar calzadas mejores para llegar en cuadriga?

Se revuelve un poquitín, mirándole a la cara.

—¿Qué pasa si te digo que sí...?

—Que me iré enseguida a dibujarlas —beso.

—Entonces nein... Te diré que sí al rato.

—Puedo ir a dibujarlas en un rato —se ríe y le abraza más fuerte.

—Pero no puedes hacer NADA más que esas calzadas.

—¡Te van a encantar! ¿Las has visto en casa? Quitaremos algunos árboles y allanaremos algunos montes bajos, mis topógrafos son expertos, te enseñaré como lo haremos... ah! Vendrás a casa y me ayudarás con el proyecto, ¿vale? ¡Verás cómo las dibujamos y así puedes imaginarlas antes!

—¿Quitar árboles?

—Nah, no muchos, solo para el trazado, es más cara una vuelta que quitar un árbol... ya lo verás, ¡vas a ganar un montón de dinero en comercio!

—Ehhh... Nein, ¡Espera, espera!

—Quid? Venga, hombre, ¡no es como que vayamos a arrasar el bosque! ¡Solo atravesarlo!

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar haciendo eso?

—No mucho, son rápidas y ¡mis ingenieros son los mejores del mundo! ¡Tienes que arreglar a los niños y venís hoy a casa y mientras dura el proyecto!

—Espera, espera... Rom. NO estoy entrando al imperio, si entiendes eso... Sólo vas a hacer una calle.

—Lo sé, lo sé... ¿pero no quieres ver por dónde van a ser? —le mira tan ilusionado, con ese brillo en los ojos. Germania le acaricia un poco la cara y sonríe levemente.

—Ja... —susurra porque es que Romita ilusionado...

—¡Pues es que tienes que venir conmigo a casa unos días para hacerlo! —gira para ponérsele encima—. O quizás venga yo y traiga aquí a los chicos, tienen que reconocer el terreno bien.

—Es MI terreno —aclara sin estar seguro de que sea peor, de menos cuidar su casa... —, c-creo que es mejor que vengas tú.

—Y luego iremos a casa a dibujarlo todo y ver cuánto dinero tenemos, tengo que convencer al senado para saber que opinan y hay que buscar buenos constructores y ver... ¿dónde tienes las canteras? La piedra local será más barata, aunque si tú financias la mitad quizás podamos traerla de la buena de casa... y... —SUPER emocionado.

Germania no sabe en qué lío se ha metido... pero bueno, esto es el progreso... Carraspea un poco porque además esta tan emocionado...

—Iiih! —sonríe mucho y le besa muy feliz.

—Roooom... ¿Sabes que podríamos matarnos después de esto? —pregunta Germania cuando se separan, preocupadillo.

—¡No pienses en eso! —se pone de pie de un salto y empieza a vestirse... con ropa de Germania—. ¡Si me voy ahora estaré aquí con todo en unos tres días!

—¿Te vas a ir ahora? —levanta las cejas un poco desconsolado. Roma se queda a medio vestir y se le echa encima besándole otra vez

Bien, se le olvida la preocupación abrazándole de nuevo... Germania, idiota. Puede que haya hasta otra ronda más leeeenta y suave ahora

Uy... A nadie le dan pan que llore, Germania claro que se deja, sonriendo, pensando que quizás no es TAN grave, si Roma esta TAN seguro de que no le está invadiendo.

Escandinavia toca la puerta del cuarto, porque Austria le está MIRANDO lo que significa que puede sentir la amenaza de la flecha de Suiza apuntándole... y eso que él tiene un hijo que invoca trolls y otro que no habla y MIRA.

Germania mira a Roma agobiado quien vuelve estar así en plan cariñoso empalagoso... bueno, como siempre, pero en el aprés, sonriendo idiotizado.

—Tocan la puerta —susurra el germano en momento de obviedad—. Que no sea Preussen, por favor...

—Adelante! —suelta Roma en voz alta, a lo que Escandinavia piensa que ya deben estar... vestidos y todo eso, mete la cabeza.

—Neeeeein! —susurra Germania cuando ya es demasiado tarde.

—Ehm... —les mira y vuelve a sacarla, sonrojado, medio cerrando—. Que digo que... creo que me voy a... yo... que sería mejor... es decir...

—Salimos ahora —grita Germania completamente avergonzado.

Roma se ríe, por la vacilación de Escandinavia y los chillidos de Germania.

—Eres terrible... TERRIBLE! —protesta el germano apretando los ojos.

Y Roma le besa oooootra vez, así que desconecta el cerebro oooootra vez.

Al final, el latino se separa riendo tontamente y vuelve a seguir vistiéndose. Germania se sienta en la cama.

Le pasa a Germania su propia túnica mientras él se pone la del sajón, que le va un poco larga, se pasa las manos por el pelo y se pone de pie.

—Voy a pedir cerveza a la cocina —sonríe.

—B-Bien... —susurra medio idiotizado viéndole de arriba a abajo.

—¿Tú quieres?

—Esa túnica es mía... Ja, quiero.

—Bien —le manda un beso y sale del cuarto sin más.

—Pero mi túnica... —protesta un segundo viéndole salir y cuando sale del todo se acuesta en el catre mirando al techo poniéndose una mano en el pecho. Sonríe levemente cerrando los ojos asimilando todo lo que acaba de pasar. Suelta el aire por la boca.

* * *

><p><em>Que no se entere tu mamá de lo que has leído, pero no olvides decirnos que te ha parecido.<em>


	27. Raza superior, Roma y Alemania

**Advertencias en este capítulo**

**Pareja: **_Roma y Alemania_

_**Otros personajes:** El perro de Alemania_

**Resumen: **_Todos los habitantes de la comuna hippie germana se han largado esta noche, dejándole la casa sola a Alemania o ese era el plan hasta que resultó que no estaba exactamente solo y su perspectiva de la noche cambia a una... mejor?  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Raza Superior<strong>

Alemania disfruta el MUY extraño silencio del jardín de su casa... puesto que TODOS han salido. Austria está con Suiza, Hungría con Prusia, Germania e Italia... eso le deja la casa SOLA para el de manera RARÍSIMA, TODA LA NO... che...

¿Y qué hace Alemania cuando tiene toda la casa para él? Nada fantástico... salir al jardín y beber unas cuantas cervezas mientras le lanza la pelota a su perro, escucha un poco de música (oh, sí... escucha música) y se asa unas salchichas en el asador del jardín.

Las nueve de la noche... Roma, que tenía que ir con Italia y los demás pero no ha ido debido a que no se ha querido levantar de la siesta, porque esta noche ha dormido muy mal ya que tenía frio con el aire acondicionado, se levanta por fin y el olor de las salchichas le hace abrir la nariz y pasear por la casa como si fuera la pantera rosa.

Alemania tararea por lo bajo las canciones de Claire Waldoff que canta TAN mal y se escucha TAN FATAL en el disco de vinilo, que tiene completamente prohibido por Austria el poner esa música en su presencia... pero la mujer tiene algo que suena terriblemente alemán y a los perros les gusta, así que lanza con fueeeeeeeeerza la pelota al otro lado del jardín y voltea las salchichas echándoles un chorro de cerveza encima. (Claire Waldoff... es como Edith Piaf, pero sin la gracia latina... y sin NADA de voz, dios mio)

Roma mira por la ventana de la cocina y sonríe, abre la nevera, nota que no hay vino, justo hoy Veneciano se ha bebido el ultimo culito a la hora de comer, así que saca una lata de cerveza, la apuñala con un cuchillo y abre la puerta del jardín, sonriente.

Alemania se gira a la puerta y pega un saltito al notar a Roma ahí, a quien no se esperaba, apresurándose a apagar la música prohibida de la mujer lesbiana (oh... otra característica), sonrojándose.

—Oh... ya... —carraspeo—, ya volvieron? —pregunta maldiciendo internamente el que hayan vuelto... ¡era su día! El día de libertad y soledad.

—Eh? Non, non, es que no he ido con ellos, me he quedado durmiendo —estira los brazos desperezándose bostezando y se acerca a donde tiene la hamaca el alemán poniendo otra a su lado.

El gran doberman de Alemania viene corriendo y le salta encima a Roma, sinceramente bastante juguetón, con la pelota en la boca.

Roma levanta la cerveza y se ríe tirando la mitad por el suelo, acariciando al perro un poco, soltando la hamaca a medio abrir

—Oh... te has quedado... —murmura Alemania y le mira de reojo. El perro le suelta la pelota encima y se agacha al suelo a beber la cerveza que se ha caído.

Roma recoge la pelota y le silva al perro antes de lanzársela como ha visto que Alemania hace.

El rubio no tiene otra opción más que acercarse un poco vacilante a la hamaca, agacharse y abrirla para que se siente su "suegro" notando como el perro sale corriendo otra vez

—Ah, gracias —sonríe el romano al verlo, acercándosele y dándole unas palmaditas a la espalda.

El rubio carraspea de nuevo poniéndose de pie y "sonriendo" un poco incómodo con Roma. Aun le pone nervioso, aún le intimida un poco... y aún tiene esa sensación cada maldita vez de que... en otros tiempos habría dado todo el dinero del mundo por poder conocer y hablar con este hombre y ahora lo tenía aquí y ni siquiera sabía que decirle.

—Estabas... ¿te he chafado el plan? Pero es que eso que estas cocinando me ha despertado... supongo que no te importa que me una.

—Nein, nein. Es que la casa nunca está sola y cuando lo está suelo venir aquí a calentar una salchicha —explica mostrándosela... y luego pensando que quizás el lo entienda en doble sentido. Carraspea porque no era la intención —. ¿Quieres que te caliente... que caliente una para ti?

Roma se acerca a mirar que es lo que está cocinando y levanta las cejas.

—Oh, ¡yo hacía cosas de estas! —sonríe—. ¡Algo que conozco! ¿Cómo las has llamado?

—Würst. Creo que tú no las hacías exactamente así, estas tienen más condimento, pero por lo que recuerdo... se hacían como nosotros las hacíamos antes, usando intestino —asiente Alemania—. ¡Son muy buenas!

—Ah, venga, hazme una a mí también, por favor! —le da una palmada en el culo sin pensar mientras se ríe.

Alemania da un salto y aprieta los ojos con esto, porque... hombre, es que... estas cosas son las cosas que SOLO hace Italia y esas cosas que lo ponen suuuúper incómodo, y además, maldita sea, hacen que se sonroje.

—Würst... ja, te... una, vale. No me des palmadas en el culo, bitte —pide en un susurro sacando la salchicha de su envoltura y tirándola al suelo. Roma bebe un poco de cerveza y levanta las cejas al oir eso.

—Eh? Ah! Te he... ah, perdona —se ríe.

El alemán se agacha, dándose un poco en la cabeza al levantarse con la rejilla que detiene al palito para darle vuelta a las salchichas. Suelta un "verdammt" por lo bajo.

—Ja, y me pones nervioso —murmura pasándose una mano por el pelo tomando una poca de cerveza y echándosela encima a la salchicha para quitarle la tierra antes de ponerla al fuego.

—Oh... ¿porqué? —sonríe de lado porque lo sabe perfectamente.

—Porque te pareces a Italien —le mira de reojo, sonrojándose—, y haces las cosas que hace Italien con un propósito en concreto. Y no deberías.

—Oh... no te haré nada que tú no quieras. Y si te digo la verdad tu eres exacto a tu padre —le guiña el ojo.

—No quiero que me hagas... ¿Cómo que soy exacto? ¿Él no te decía que no?

—¿Y tú qué me dices? —sonríe yendo a sentarse. Alemania se gira a él, bastante sonrojado y nerviosito.

Roma toma un poco de cerveza sonriendo y mirándole.

—¿Me estás proponiendo... algo? —pregunta.

—¿Te... gustaría? —entrecierra los ojos sin dejar de sonreír.

Los ojos azules parpadean. Roma, ROMA... su ídolo de la infancia. Es como decirle a América que viene Superman y le dice "Quiero acostarme contigo".

—Ehh... —le mira a la cara, la postura, la seguridad. Aprieta las piernas un poco y le da la espalda—. Nein.

—Oh... qué pena —aparentemente desinteresado mirando su lata de cerveza—. Porque a mi me da mucha curiosidad y justo hoy no tendría por qué enterarse nadie.

—Italien se enteraría —asegura.

—Non, si no le dijéramos —se encoge de hombros. Alemania niega con la cabeza.

—Nein, nein... es que Italien se enteraría igual. Podría nunca jamás decirle y se enteraría en cuanto me viera.

—Pero si ni siquiera te gustaría no hay caso igual —le sonríe. Alemania se sonroja un poco, y traga saliva.

—Sabes bien que ese... —carraspea—, hay acaso alguien que... —vacila pensando que ese es un comentario de lo más inapropiado.

Roma se ríe, el alemán se gira a él otra vez con un plato con dos salchichas.

—Justo cuando uno creía que teníamos suficiente con Frankreich... —protesta Alemania entre dientes, nervioso y sonrojado.

—Creo que... mis hijos no tienen esa clase de sentimientos por mí, por ejemplo.

El alemán le pone el plato en la mano y le mira a la cara. El romano le sonríe de lado.

—Conociéndote ahora, puedo entender muchas cosas de tus hijos —admite teniendo que girar la cara, porque la sonrisita de lado le pone nervioso.

—Oh... ¿como cuáles?

El rubio carraspea otra vez, yendo por sus salchichas, nerviosito. El moreno acerca las suyas hacia si.

—Frankreich... Italien... Römer. A Spanien no lo conozco tanto —carraspea—. Tienen esa mala manía de poner nerviosa a la gente por gusto —toma su cerveza y suspira, volviendo hacia Roma y sentándose a su lado.

—No es... bueno, sí es por gusto —se ríe—. Ya puedes estar seguro que Hispaniae también sabe hacerlo, suele tener un fin práctico.

—¿Un fin práctico? ¿Cuál fin práctico? Acostarse con alguien... como Frankreich —le mira de reojo pensando en serio que de todas las conversaciones que querría tener con Roma, hablar de esto le parecería la más... alucinada posible.

—Bueno, tal como tenéis organizado ahora el mundo sí —toma la salchicha con las manos y le mete un mordisco—. Es puramente por el placer o la curiosidad —le guiña el ojo otra vez —. Pero en mi época era una parte importante de la conquista.

—Eso... —carraspea con el guiño, desviando la mirada—, eso he leído. He leído mucho de ti en realidad. Preussen y Österreich me han contado respecto a ti y vater. Y de ti en concreto... tus conquistas son impresionantes —el groupie.

Roma sonríe y le hace un gesto con la cabeza asintiendo un poco.

—Por alguna extraña razón, los libros no mencionan... realmente... este... método de invasión y conquista —confiesa un poquito avergonzado.

—¿No hablan de la romanización? ¿Qué es lo que dicen? —pregunta tranquilo, comiendo. Alemania se mete un trozo de salchicha a la boca.

—Nein, es que... siempre imaginé algo más violento o convenciendo a la gente con discursos largos... no exactamente de manera... física —explica tranquilizándose un poco después de tragar su comida. Es más fácil cuando no le toca y no le guiña el ojo.

—Ah, eso también... cualquier cosa que funciona es lícita.

—Lo que quiero decir, es que no te imaginaba... así —le mira de arriba a abajo y se sonroja mientras piensa que gracias al cielo no le imaginaba así, probablemente habría tenido problemas con el asunto de la homosexualidad desde antes.

—¿Cómo me imaginabas? —se gira un poco hacia él—. Más bárbaro, como tu padre...

—Tampoco imaginaba a vater como un bárbaro en realidad —eso es... amor de hijo, en serio—. Te... imaginaba más serio, cumpliendo con el deber todo el tiempo —más o menos como yo... —. Si lo pienso bien, con los hijos que tienes, era una imagen un poco absurda.

—Ah, ¡no creas que no cumplía el deber o no era serio! —se muere de risa, si, si, así es más creíble—. Recuerdo cuando escribimos las leyes o cuando nos poníamos a dibujar caminos y acueductos, ¡me lo pasaba pipa! —se ríe de nuevo.

—Ahora me da la impresión de que todo funcionaba como funciona ahora con Frankreich —admite un poco agobiado con ese pensamiento, dada toda su estructura mental en copia del asombroso imperio romano. Se termina la salchicha chupándose un poco los dedos—. ¿Otra?

—Sic! ¿Cómo funciona con Franciae? —le mira de reojo. Alemania se levanta yendo a las salchichas que están al lado del fuego.

—Frankreich... no hace nada. NADA. Es impresionante y frustrante. No sé cómo lo consigue, cada vez que le hablo a la oficina me dicen que no está y le creo que no está porque Preussen vuelve borracho de estar con él. Si da comentarios a las cosas o me entrega algunos trabajos de vez en cuando, pero para la cantidad de horas que trabajo yo —vuelve con las salchichas y desliza dos de su plato hacia el del romano, quedándose el con dos—, realmente no comprendo cómo es que consigue tener tal cantidad de dinero.

—Oh... eres exactamente igual que tu padre —se ríe. Alemania parpadea y sonríe un poco sonrojándose levemente.

—¿Se quejaba de lo mismo? —pregunta poniéndose serio de nuevo

—Algo así, me costaba mucho que entendiera que yo disfrutaba haciendo todo lo que hacía.

—Como Italien... —asegura—, a excepción de entrenar. ¿Tú entrenabas?

—Con la espada, por supuesto y en lucha romana no había nadie que me ganara —tan orgulloso.

—Mmm... ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo puedo conseguir que Italien entrene con más gusto? —pregunta intresado en esto.

—Ah, déjale que te toque. Eso siempre siempre funciona —no vacila ni un segundo—. Aunque siempre me costaba hacer entrenar a Franciae e Hispaniae.

—¿Que me toque? Como va a... eso no es entrenamiento, eso es sexo. Yo lo que quiero es que corra y que cargue pesas —en cuanto acaba la frase se sonroja de muerte al notar que dijo SEXO a ROMA!

—Pues pónselo difícil, que te persiga y tenga que levantarte —sonríe sin ni notar lo que ha dicho.

—¿Que me persiga y tenga que... levantarme para qué? —en serio, de verdad... está interesado.

—Pues para tener sexo, mi amor, él corre y levanta peso como tú quieres y él consigue lo que quiere... a lo que tú vas a sacar un beneficio también.

—Ohhhhhhh! —levanta las cejas realmente sorprendido—. Esa idea no me la dio Österreich nunca —hace notar frunciendo un poquito el ceño, y sonrojándose... apretando los ojos—. No debería estar hablando de esto contigo.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Hay más de esto? —pide cerveza.

—Es... un tema incómodo. Oh! Ja, todas las que quieras. Dame —se levanta tomando la lata vacía, yendo a un pequeño refrigerador, de esos de mini bar y sacando de adentro una. Vuelve con ella incluso ya destapada para el romano.

—Es un tema incomodo solo si tú mismo lo consideras incomodo —responde sonriéndole y le acaricia los dedos al tomar la cerveza.

Alemania quita la mano como si le quemara y se sonroja hasta las orejas.

—¡Eso lo hace Italien!

—¿El qué? —le mira inocente.

—Eso, los dedos...

Roma se mira las manos como si no supiera de que habla. Alemania cambia el centro de gravedad recargándose en el otro pie antes de decidir traerse otra cerveza para él. El perro... que... se había encontrado un ratón, vuelve con la pelota para Roma.

Si, claro, para Roma... no para Alemania. Hasta al perro idiotiza.

—Ave, muchacho —se ríe acariciándole y le da la mitad de la salchicha que se está comiendo, mientras le rasca la cabeza.

Uy... el perro es feliz y le lame la cara... si, en efecto, otro idiotizado. Da un par de ladridos y mueve la cola. Roma se ríe más con el perro, jugando y dejándose, claro, buscando la pelota para lanzársela otra vez.

—El perro... está entrenado para morder si le das comida, ten cuidado.

—Pues no me ha mordido —se ríe y le lanza la pelota.

—Maravilloso, años de entrenamiento y un poco de würst... —niega con la cabeza sentándose otra vez—. Bien, Rom... Pensé que esto sería mucho peor, pero me alegra saber que no.

—¿Mucho peor? —le mira levantando las cejas.

—Ja, temía que realmente propusieras a... algo —aprieta los ojos nervioso—, perdona, ese comentario no fue políticamente correcto.

—Pues ya te lo propuse y preferiste declinar.

—Rom.

Él le mira, sonriendo.

—¡Eso también es incorrecto! Sabes… el problema en el que me metería con Italien y tú con vater... además del hecho de que en teoría es algo que tú no debes hacer, ni yo tampoco —razona, con la mente más fría que puede.

—No te he dicho que me quieras, mi amor, solo sería sexo.

—¡La gente no viene a proponer esas cosas! —chilla con voz agudita.

—Bueno, yo no soy exactamente "gente".

—¡Ese es el peor problema de todos! —protesta

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eres tú, porque... ¡eres todo lo incorrecto que podrías ser! Eres el großvater de Italien, que es mi pareja... eres la pareja de mein vater, eres ridículamente sensual y completamente prohibido.

—Y todo eso aun dispara más mi atractivo —sonríe sensualmente.

—Eres peor aún que el asunto con Preussen —aprieta los ojos sonrojándose más—. En otros tiempos habría dicho que eras el demonio en la tierra.

—¿Cuál asunto con Prusiae? —el chisme.

—E-El asunto... la pesadilla —responde sin tener IDEA de por qué razón es que habla tanto con este hombre. ¿Será culpa de la cerveza?

—¿Has tenido pesadillas?

Alemania abre la boca para responder y luego la cierra. Se revuelve sonrojado. Roma levanta una ceja.

—N-Nein. Mein gott in himmel... todos los asuntos contigo son incómodos.

—Eso veo... deberías relajarte un poco.

—¡Yo estoy relajado!

—No mucho en realidad.

—¡Pues es tu culpa! me pones nervioso... querría que estuviera Italien aquí y que viera que no estoy haciendo nada —confiesa.

—Cálmate, no voy a forzarte a nada.

—No es eso lo que me preocupa.

Roma se ríe otra vez.

—Bien —carraspeo—, debe haber una manera práctica de resolver esto.

—¿Qué propones? —pregunta girándose a él en la hamaca, apoyando la mejilla en una mano.

—Propongo... no lo sé, alguna técnica debe haber para que... dejes de...

El romano se pasa una mano por el pelo y se abre otro botón de la camisa. El alemán le mira el botón y la camisa, y el pelo en pecho. Traga saliva.

—Rom...

—Aja?

—Es que... esto... esa no es una solución —balbucea.

—¿Cuál? —inclina la cabeza inocente.

—E-Eso que estás haciendo —le mira otra vez el pecho y vuelve a revolverse.

—No estoy haciendo nada, mi amor, si me traes otra de esas gurs te darás cuenta —se ríe.

—Gu... gurs?

—Lo que estábamos comiendo.

—Oh, Würst, claro, claro —se levanta accionado por un resorte, prácticamente y le pone una sola salchicha en el plato, nervioso.

Roma mira la salchicha y mira a Alemania incrédulo.

—Was? —pregunta sin entender.

El moreno entrecierra los ojos, abre la boca y se lleva la salchicha a los labios haciéndole lo completamente obvio.

Debe oírse un golpe seco... es la mandíbula de Alemania cayéndose al suelo. Se lleva las manos a las regiones vitales y gracias al cielo el perro regresa con la pelota.

Roma para y se muere de risa, mordiéndole la punta a la salchicha, mirándole.

—Mein gott!

—Ya te dije que no estaba haciendo nada.

—Rom, ¡eso es hacer algo! —le riñe como reñiría a Italia.

—Sí, ahora sí lo es, precisamente eso quería demostrarte y créeme que es mucho mejor cuando se siente en vez de solo verse.

—Was?! —chillido agudo, aprieta las manos en las regiones vitales.

—Eso mismo, cuando se siente ahí abajo justamente —se ríe.

Estúpido, Roma... estúpido estúpido... ahora no podía dejar de pensar en ROMA... sí, el verdammt ABUELO ROMA, haciéndole eso ahí abajo justamente.

—Roooooooooooom! —protesta.

—Exactamente igual que tu padre —se muere de risa.

—¡No me extraña!

—¿Qué es lo que no te extraña?

—Pues es que haciendo estas cosas.. Österreich, Preussen, Schweiz... ¡Todos haríamos lo mismo!

—Justo por eso las hago.

—Pues... —bufa—. Italien va a enfadarse.

—En realidad... sic. Estás en un grave problema ahora.

—¡Y Österreich va a enfadarse! —se lleva las manos a la cabeza

—Sic. Porque ahora tienes esa imagen en la cabeza, buena suerte para no pensar en ello cuando estés con mi nieto y te susurre el mismo nombre con el que yo llamo a mi amante, al oído.

Alemania abre la boca más aún con esto.

—Nein Nein Nein... Yo quiero mucho a Italien. ¡No quiero pensar en ti cuando dice mi nombre!

—Bueno... hay una manera.

—¿Cuál? —esperanzado

—Veras —sonríe relamiéndose en expectación—. Esto es como una espinita en un dedo, cada vez que tocas algo la sientes ahí, hasta que te la quitas. Es una espinita de deseo en tu corazón. Cuando aplaques tu deseo, calmará tu corazón.

—Y tendré que pagar cuarenta erraris para que me perdonen.

—Mientras no dejes de quererle, el sexo solo es sexo.

—No sabes cómo es Italien enfadado... No estoy seguro de que él entienda eso.

—Apuesto a que mi mal genio es peor... pero bien, estás en tu derecho a elegir eso, ya te he dicho que no te forzaré a nada.

Alemania se tranquiliza un poco con esto, como no siga comiendo wurst...

—Por mucho que me gustes y me atraigas tú a mí... —añade.

Alemania se muerde el labio, gesto MUY extraño en él, que Roma nota al mirarle de reojo

—Eso es porque soy igual que mi vater —responde.

—Non, no del todo en realidad. Me han contado las cosas que hiciste, cuando tuviste el mundo en tus manos en la época moderna. Nadie ha sido más parecido a mí que tú, ni tu vater.

Alemania abre los ojos como platos.

—Was?

—Es cierto —se encoge de hombros—. Eres muy impresionante, tú padre no sabe lo que tiene, debería estar tremendamente orgulloso de ti, como yo. Ojalá fueras tú mi hijo.

Repentinamente tenemos a Sacro Imperio de adulto entre nosotros, creo que hasta se le humedecen los ojos de la emoción.

Y al corazón de pollo este romano, que ya no está conquistando nada, se le enternece el corazón viendo de nuevo al bebé que le tomaba de los rizos del pelo y gritaba su nombre.

—Yo te he admirado toda la vida —confiesa.

—Lo sé, me lo han contado. Tú eras mi favorito.

—Preussen dice que era él... Que le disté una daga y luchaste con él. Yo... No me acuerdo de ustedes.

—¿Le di una daga? —no se acuerda del todo—. Yo me acuerdo de ti. Venía a tu cuna por la noche a saludar a mis nietos y te enseñé a decir algunas palabras... tu vater casi me mata, pero me gustabas mucho porque eras muy listo y aprendías muy deprisa.

—Mi primera palabra dicen que fue... —cambia de pie.

—Roma, en latín —se levanta y se le acerca sonriendo de lado—. Estabas para comerte entero, entonces…

—No recuerdo nada casi.

—Tu padre te sujetaba en brazos, yo me acercaba y hacías así —le toma las manos y le tira hasta que se las hunde en el pelo al romano—. Y luego me tirabas un poco para que te acariciara con la barba —cierra los ojos y le acaricia la mejilla con ella, poniéndose de puntitas.

Alemania levanta las cejas sorprendido poniéndose nerviosito, traga saliva y le mira.

—A-Así...

—Te gustaba mucho que te hiciera cosquillas con ella... y bueno, en mi casa traías de cabeza a todas mis esclavas —le pasa un dedo por encima del pecho, mirándole—. A todas ellas —sonríe.

—¿Por qué? Sólo era un bebe...

—Eras un bebé adorable, todo rubito y con tus grandes ojos azulísimos... no había visto a tu padre mirar nunca a nadie como te miró a ti la primera vez que dijiste "vati".

El alemán sonríe bobamente porque esas historias de un pasado que realmente no conoció ni vivió como los demás le agradan mucho.

—Pero mi vater tenía otros sohns que habían dicho vati antes

—Pero ninguno era su pequeño más listo que además hablo antes que ellos —se inventa un poco.

Alemania muy satisfecho con esto, luego no sé cómo le van a bajar los aires a .

—Siempre he estado un paso adelante del resto —asegura... creyéndoselo por completo.

—Es bueno estarlo.

—Y saberlo —garantiza. Roma sonríe sin responder a eso—. Me alegra que tú lo sepas.

—¿Por?

—Porque llevo diciéndoles toda la vida que yo estoy adelante del resto y no parecen reconocerlo... especialmente a tus hijos.

—¿Y qué te dicen?

—Pues... que no puedo erradicar a los judíos.

—Oh... erradicar... me han hablado eso.

—¿Y qué te han dicho?

—Un plan extraño, yo no actuaba así.

—Tú les matabas.

—Yo les absorbía.

—Era lo mismo, de hecho yo quería hacer lo mismo, solo que con TODOS, no solo con el país... con su gente también. Aplastarles.

—Absorber no es aplastar.

Alemania se encoge de hombros.

—Era más fácil así.

—Cierto, pero no se consiguen los mismos resultados.

—Se habrían conseguido... de haber conseguido ganar la guerra. Dominaríamos al mundo y sería un mundo mucho mejor.

El romano sonríe de lado.

—Nein, nein... lo digo en serio. No habría crisis, estarían todos muy ordenados, y nosotros tendríamos mucho más dinero que ahora, y poder!

—Y muchísimo más trabajo, mi amor...

Alemania abre la boca y luego la cierra, y se revuelve un poco.

—Preussen y Österreich trabajarían mucho más.

—Oh, eso suena bien, pero a la larga acabas siendo el imperio de oriente y el de occidente.

—Como tu... —le mira y entrecierra los ojos—. Nein, eso no me habría pasado a mí, yo tendría mayor control.

—Seguro —le guiña un ojo—. Incluso podrías haberme dominado a mí.

—Desde luego, tú eres solo un latino más —en serio la cabeza se le hace grande, GRANDE... AUSTRIAAAAAAA ¡YA SE NOS DESCOMPUSO ALEMANIA! ¡VEN A ARREGLARLOOOO!

—A quién has adorado y querido emular toda la vida. A un latino más... —le mira fijamente con un poquito de fuego al final de los ojos. Alemania se revuelve un poco y se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—No te he... —bufa—, bueno, vale, quizás a ti no te mataría.

—Oh, que magnánimo... ¿me guardarías para jugar en las noches?

—En las... oh, en las noches —se sonroja porque se le había olvidado por completo todo este asunto de Roma. Carraspea.

—Supongo que con tanta muerte, de tanto en tanto dan ganas de... someter al enemigo de otras formas, en especial si es alguien a quien todos tienen en tan alta consideración como yo... sería nada más que otra prueba de tu supremacía.

Alemania levanta la cara y le mira de reojo, arrogantemente y con sus aires de superioridad. Dios, que poco necesita este niño.

—Ja, de eso siempre dan ganas...

—De hecho, quizás podrías hasta con las manos atadas a la espalda... con lo viejo y caduco que soy yo y lo fuerte y... sajón que eres tú.

—Claro que podría, yo podría hacer todo lo que quisiera. Podría aplastarte si lo quisiera.

—Bien, vamos a verlo —se levanta.

—¡¿A-A verlo?! —levanta las cejas.

—Pues es muy fácil decirlo, pero... y sé que tienes cadenas para probarlo.

—Claro que tengo cadenas para probarlo —responde mirándole fijamente.

Roma sonríe medio maliciosamente.

—No, no te rías... Italien también se reía... Y luego aprendió que claro que soy capaz —claro, Italia aprendió. Claaaaro.

—No estoy riendo, sonrío porque me da mucha curiosidad, excitación y ganas de verlo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres ver? Cómo puedo ser el más poderoso de todos... —cierto brillo de esos nazis de Alemania...

—Como me sometes con las manos a la espalda.

El rubio entrecierra los ojos.

—Claro que puedo someterte —asegura repentinamente no tan seguro.

—Veámoslo —gesto con la mano hacia la casa para que pase delante.

Alemania traga saliva, asiente, y camina hacia la casa, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Roma sonríe más, siguiéndole.

Y el sajón tiene unos cuantos segundos más para pensar mientras se dirige al sótano.

—Rom... esto... hablamos de someter a golpes, ¿verdad?

—Como tú quieras...

—Es decir, es que luego me riñen por algunas cosas...

—No te reñirán por eso.

—Mmmm... —murmura y otra vez no está pensando del todo en el asunto sexual, en serio... someter a golpes y dejarlo ensangrentado en el suelo.

Roma le sigue aun sonriendo. Algo en el cerebro de Alemania vuelve a indicarle que Italia va a enfadarse... al igual que Austria.

—Esto es solo para demostrarte que puedo dominarte.

—Eso mismo...

Baja las escalerillas del garaje, porque hay unas escalerillas. Roma sonríe tan feliz y silba un poco.

Alemania se cruza de brazos y enfrenta a Roma dándose la vuelta, este le sonríe deteniéndose.

—¿Qué es lo que propones entonces?

—Pues te atamos las manos y vemos cómo puedes vencerme.

Alemania carraspea.

—Bien —asiente yendo al cajón de las esposas, preguntándose si esto no es absolutamente estúpido de su parte.

—¿Dónde tienes tus cadenas?

—Aquí son... esposas. Creo que deberíamos replantear estos términos, Rom.

—Aja? ¿Tienes... miedo? Puedo ponérmelas yo si lo tienes.

Alemania frunce el ceño, cómo va a ponérselas el romano y no él.

—Nein, no tengo miedo, pero tampoco confío en... podrías vaciarme un arma en la cabeza —razona.

—¿Arma?

—Arma... Ja, pistola... —vacila sin quererle dar más ideas.

—Me han hablado de ellas, no las usaré.

Ves, Alemania... Ves! Eso te pasa por hacerte el machito. Se pone las esposas en una mano y vuelve a pensar que esto es una gran estupidez.

—No es lícito, manos desnudas —se las muestra.

—Solo porque eres el abuelo Rom —murmura apretando los ojos, tomando valor y pensando que quizás pueda patearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

Roma se relame los labios

—No esperarás que me espose por la espalda... —le mira.

—Yo lo hago —se le acerca.

Alemania frunce el ceño, pero le deja, tensándose y poniéndose en guardia.

—Solo te dejo hacer esto para demostrarte que realmente puedo vencerte —Alemania, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Es una justificación perfecta —acaba de cerrarle las esposas y le resigue el brazo con el dedo, mordiéndose un poco el labio hasta ponérsele en frente.

—Rom —murmura cambiando el peso del pie.

—Aja? —sonríe llegando al cuello empezando a desabrocharle la camisa

—¿Qué haces? —le mira nervioso, tragando saliva y cambiando otra vez el peso del pie. Mira de reojo la mano.

—Mirarte... —le abre la camisa entera—. Y tocarte —le pasa el dedo por el pecho y los abdominales.

El alemán da un paso para atrás y frunce el ceño.

—Nein, Nein, Nein.

El moreno entrecierra los ojos y se le acerca aún más cerca, desabrochándose su propia camisa.

—Este no era el trato —declara un poco en pánico.

—¿No lo era?... ¿Ibas a someterme no? —susurra sobre sus labios. Alemania abre los ojos como platos y le mira a los ojos.

—Ja! Voy a pegarte...

Roma le da un lametazo a los labios.

—Aaah! —chillidito agobiado.

Roma se ríe y vuelve a ponerle las manos sobre el pecho.

—Y te conquisto... —susurra.

—Nein —otro pasito atrás, sonrojándose un montón.

—Veni —paso adelante—, vidi...—le mira a los ojos y sonríe de lado.

Alemania da una pequeña patada, la realidad, tan débil y blandengue que...

—Vici —mano a las regiones vitales y beso en los labios sin ni inmutarse de la patada.

* * *

><p><em>Que no se entere tu mamá de lo que has leído, pero no olvides decirnos que te ha parecido.<em>


	28. Dormido, Austria y Suiza

**Advertencias en este capítulo**

**Pareja: **_Austria y Suiza_

**Resumen: **_El crimen imperdonable del austriaco se verá resuelto... en cuanto se enteré de qué es lo que ha hecho. ¡Aceite edita!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Dormido<strong>

Suiza abre los ojos de golpe encontrándose a si mismo abrazado al tronco de Austria. Se detesta por ello... Más aun en cuanto recuerda el desagradable asunto de anoche. El recuerdo breve le lleva a darle un empujoncillo, girándose al borde de la cama y levantándose con un escalofrío y ciertas náuseas.

Se había DORMIDO el muy cabrón y él se había dado cuenta después de sepa Dios cuanto tiempo, cuando Austria había dejado de moverse y de hacer sonidos. Bueno al menos no se había dormido antes de terminar, pero... Aprieta los ojos recogiendo sus zapatos del suelo, considerando la opción de marcharse a casa; aun así, el recuerdo del concierto y la reconciliación le hace vacilar agachándose al suelo de nuevo a recoger unos calzones que al final... no son suyos.

Se sonroja de muerte mirando la cama de reojo donde Austria, que efectivamente acabó y se durmió sigue dormido ahora, muy cansado... Apenas si había dormido la noche anterior al concierto y el viaje en tren desde París, donde habían peleado, sumado al concierto en sí le habían destrozado, ¡si hasta se dormía por los rincones! Había hecho una cabezadita en la sala de descanso incluso, así que ahora, que son las perfectas seis de la mañana en las que Suiza se levanta como si un resorte le empujara, pero que para Austria simplemente NO existen, sigue durmiendo boca arriba a pierna suelta a pesar del empujoncito, los bufidos, las miradas fulminantes y el movimiento a su lado en la cama.

Suiza se pasa una mano por el pelo, exasperado, con el ceño fruncido, de pie aún al lado de la cama. Está tenso como una tabla y de pésimo humor aunque no vaya a admitirlo. Toma su reloj de la mesita de noche y comprueba la hora asintiendo con la cabeza. Le da la vuelta a la cama con paso rápido levantando del suelo las tres almohadas que había puesto antes de dormir, entre él y el austriaco como barrera para asegurarse de que no le abrazaría en la noche... Aprieta los ojos recordando que, para colmo, no han servido de nada, echando las almohadas a los pies de Austria sin cuidar en absoluto el no despertarle.

No es como que sirva para hacerlo en realidad... lo único que ocurre es que Austria se mueve para apoderarse del lugar de Suiza en la cama, quedando en el centro.

El rubio hace los ojos en blanco y se toma un instante para contemplar a Austria en la semi-oscuridad: la piel blanca contrastando perfectamente con el pelo negro, los labios semiabiertos y la expresión tranquila. Sí, se veía perfecto... un perfecto cabrón que se apoderaba de la cama en cuanto él dejaba de estorbarle. ¿Por qué había de esperar otra cosa? Siempre, SIEMPRE había sido el mismo cabrón egocéntrico, concentrado en sí mismo y nada más. Y él era el imbécil que siempre, SIEMPRE caía

Suspira negando con la cabeza y metiéndose al baño con un portazo mientras el austriaco respira tan tranquilo, sin enterarse de nada. Sí, era un perfecto imbécil que siempre caía y sí, esta vez había caído de manera especialmente estrepitosa. Con el estómago hecho nudo de la rabia abre el agua caliente de la ducha, cegado en un arranque de furia, pensando con extrema dureza que sí, habían peleado por una tontería en París y sí, Austria le había hecho un concierto en disculpa, uno muy bonito y "solo para él", pero al final era algo que le gustaba a Austria, no era como que tuviera que hacer ningún esfuerzo especial. Aprieta los dientes metiéndose bajo el agua y pensando que nunca, NUNCA debía haber salido de casa.

Austria por su parte sigue durmiendo. Mueve un brazo buscando algo unos instantes más tarde; al no notar a nadie entreabre los ojos y cuando ve la luz en el baño y oye el ruido del agua, vuelve a cerrarlos durmiéndose de nuevo, lanzando la suelo los cojines que le molestan.

Después de los cinco minutos de baño, el helvético sale a buscar su ropa, con la toalla en la cintura, frunciendo el ceño aún. Después de rebuscar un poco consigue encontrar sus propios calzoncillos, apretando los ojos y detestando no traer ropa limpia ni nada más allá de un smoking. Se pone su camiseta, los pantalones y sus zapatos, dejando la camisa y la pajarita dobladas sobre la cómoda y sale del cuarto a buscar algo que hacer, valorando seriamente que debería irse a casa.

Austria duerme tan feliz...

El suizo baja a la sala, refunfuñando, convenciéndose cada vez más de que debe irse a casa, olvidarse del cabrón egocéntrico y ponerse a trabajar, cuando ve el reloj de la sala tres minutos atrasado. Abre la puertecita para reordenar el universo y ponerlo, por vida suya y entre otros muchos refunfuños, a tiempo y nota que el péndulo está un poco sucio... Media hora después el reloj está desarmado en la sala y otra hora más tarde está vuelto a armar, con un suizo satisfecho y ligeramente más tranquilo. Hasta que le pica la obsesividad y busca otro reloj en la casa y luego otro y luego otro... Y así es como cinco horas después todos los relojes de casa de Austria y su metrónomo, están perfectamente limpios, aceitados y ajustados y Suiza se ha preparado por cinco laaaargas horas para decirle a Austria todo lo cabrón que es y lo mucho que le detesta, de la manera más clara y más específica posible.

Austria sigue durmiendo.

Y ahí es cuando Suiza bufa y entra a la habitación, cruzándose de brazos frente a la cama, fulminándola, sólo para que el austriaco siga taaaan dormido como todo el resto del tiempo.

A pesar de lo mucho que se había tranquilizado, toma sólo unos cuantos segundos de Austria dormido para volverle a poner histérico. Abre la cortina del cuarto dejando entrar la luz y se gira a la cama con los brazos cruzados.

—Mmmm —Austria protesta y se echa un brazo por encima de los ojos para que no le moleste la luz.

—Creo que voy a irme a casa —sentencia.

No hay respuesta.

—Y claro que no te importa... —bufa —. Le pegué fuego a tu piano.

No hay respuesta tampoco, al menos, pero como a Austria le molesta la luz, cambia de postura tendiéndose boca abajo y se mueve de manera que acaba con la cara bajo el cojín y destapado hasta las rodillas. Sirve perfectamente bien para que el suizo se sonroje inmediatamente, paralizándose. Por supuesto, Austria no se entera.

—O... Österreich.

—Mmmm —protesta otra vez sin moverse.

—Voy a casa aunque te importe un pepino, probablemente estarás más feliz cuando deje de robarte el oxigeno —sentencia sonrojado tomando la cobija del suelo y empezando a taparlo. En cuanto nota movimiento con las mantas entreabre los ojos y le mira.

—No te atrevas a destaparme, Pre... —se detiene antes de liarla más, tomándole de la muñeca.

Se queda con el ceño fruncido con las mantas en la mano, abriendo la boca para responder con lo que empieza a decir, paralizando se cuando le toma de la muñeca.

Austria se frota un ojo con la otra mano mirando alrededor sin ver muy bien, pero distinguiendo a Suiza.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Estabas mirándome? —pregunta incrédulo con absoluta claridad al respecto del hecho de estar desnudo y descubierto.

—¿Mi... Mirándote? —balbucea sonrojándose mas, luego chilla —. NEIN! ¡Estaba tapándote!

Mira alrededor buscando sus gafas mientras Suiza jala la mano para que le suelte, consiguiéndolo al tiempo que Austria toma sus gafas, se las pone, suspira y se pasa las manos por el pelo, bostezando un poco.

—Yo... Voy a... —Suizase acaricia el antebrazo como si le hubiera quemado, sin verle a los ojos.

—Podrías haber hecho café — se estira y se levanta yendo hacia el baño. El suizo le mira enfadado.

—Vete a la mierda.

—O chocolate al menos, si lo prefieres —responde metiéndose al baño—. Dame un minuto.

—¿Café? No sé que es lo que... ¿Algo mas que quieras que haga? —sigue mirando a la puerta con ojos exorbitados.

Austria mea, se ducha, se afeita, se lava los dientes y se peina un poco antes de volver a salir con la toalla atada a la cintura. Mira y sonríe un poquito a un Suiza que para entonces esta sentado en la cama sacando humo por las orejas.

—¿Café? No sé qué es lo que crees que soy...

—Guten morgen —responde—. Creo que eres un hombre perfectamente capaz de manejar una cafetera, como es obvio —responde yendo a por unos calzoncillos limpios, poniéndoselos. Suiza parpadea sin podérselo creer.

—De todas las veces que has sido un imbécil... —protesta levantándose.

Le mira de reojo poniéndose una camiseta interior y levanta las cejas notando algo, que no le detiene para ponerse unos pantalones y sus zapatillas con parsimonia, tomando una camisa, su bata y un pañuelo.

—Acompáñame —pide.

Suiza se cruza de brazos, con el ceño más que fruncido, camina tras él. Austria le pasa la bata y el pañuelo.

—Sujétame esto, bitte —pide al salir del cuarto.

—No quiero sujetarte nada —maldice entre dientes, siguiéndole mientras sujeta las cosas y el austriaco se pone la camisa bajando las escaleras.

—Voy a irme a casa.

—Bien... si te esperas a después de desayunar puedo acercarte antes de ir a Berlin —indica el austriaco buscando algo en un armario.

Recibe como respuesta un gruñido largo e incomprensible mientras sale vapor de sus orejas.

—¿O le ha pasado algo a Liechtenstein? —pregunta cayendo en la cuenta.

—Nein.

—Toma —le tiende unos pantalones viejos de lona verde que parecen llevar ahí un laaaargo tiempo y que no se han usado nunca y unas botas del mismo estilo. Suiza los mira con desprecio.

—¿Quieres que los limpie? Nein, danke —protesta.

—Quiero que te los pongas, seguramente estarás más cómodo que con esos del Smoking —sentencia—. y Liechtenstein ya tendrá bastante trabajo para limpiarlos y plancharlos sin que los lleves todo el día.

—¿Y a ti que te importa que esté o no cómodo? —protesta Suiza. Austria hace los ojos en blanco.

—Está bien, allá tu —los devuelve al armario.

—Claro, allá yo —frunce el ceño y le extiende el pañuelo y la bata. El moreno los toma empezando a ponérselos, yendo a la cocina.

—¿Vas a querer café?

Suiza no se mueve de su lugar, cada vez más enfadado.

—¿Vas a ponerme a mi a hacerlo? —pregunta con sarcasmo

—Ya te lo he pedido antes y mira el caso que me has hecho... Aun así me parece fácil deducir el tono de una oferta —responde empezando a ponerse de mal humor también, anudándose el pañuelo.

—No voy a hacer tu estúpido café.

—Créeme, me he dado cuenta —asegura sin sonreír, empezando a sacar las cosas.

—Y además vas a ofenderte por ello... Es asombroso —replica mirándole con el ceño fruncido —, nunca debí salir de casa, nunca —se da vuelta y sale de la cocina yendo por su camisa y su cartera, que están aún en el cuarto de Austria, quien levanta las cejas mirándole, pero no le sigue, mientras acaba de hacer el café.

Suiza vuelve unos segundos mas tarde con la camisa y el saco puestos... y cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que pasa contigo? —pregunta Austria con el ceño fruncido.

—Soy un imbécil, eso es lo que pasa conmigo.

—Por supuesto que no eres un imbécil, llevas un arma a donde quiera que vayas —replica—. Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta.

Parpadea sin entender lo primero que ha dicho. Niega con la cabeza ignorándole igual.

—Eres un egoísta, egocéntrico que solo piensa en si mismo y yo soy un imbécil por... —se calla frunciendo mas el ceño y cerrando los ojos.

Austria levanta una ceja.

—Suelo serlo, pero no recuerdo haber tenido una conducta que haga que puedas reclamar por ello últimamente —responde.

El helvético suelta un sonido que creo que intentaba pasar por una risotada, y suena más a un grito extraño. Mientras Austria sigue observándole sin cambiar de expresión, porque de hecho, él SÍ está de buenas.

—¿Tan absorto en tu brillo estas que ni siquiera notas lo que haces? Pensé que habías superado esa etapa con la caída de alguno de tus imperios.

—¿Cuál brillo, Schweiz? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño, repasando el concierto de ayer a toda velocidad pensando en si hizo algo que pudiera parecerle demasiado ostentoso y encontrando como cincuenta cosas, luego pensando en si alguna de ellas podría molestarle más de lo normal, puesto que eso es a la única actividad a la que relaciona con algo de brillo.

—Yo qué sé, tú eres el espectacular —le mira a los ojos. Y es importante aclarar que Suiza cree que Austria sí sabe lo que pasó y le da lo mismo—. Solo que como siempre, tanto brillo y luces siempre esconden al mismo cabrón egoísta de toda la vida —agrega mucho más pasional de lo que quisiera.

—No entiendo que es lo que te molesta, Schweiz, pero podrías habérmelo dicho ayer después de concierto en vez de esperar hasta ahora.

—¿Qué tiene que ver el concierto aquí? —pregunta al instante, descolocado.

—Pues de brillos estás hablando, es la actividad que puede haberte parecido brillante más reciente.

Suiza vacila por primera vez, sonrojándose

—Eres estúpido —replica desviando la mirada.

—Disculpa si no comparto esa opinión pero no me parece que haya absolutamente nada de estúpido en lo que estoy diciendo —replica.

—¡NO HABLO DEL CONCIERTO! —grita. Bien Austria, está llegando a la zona.

—Supongo que tendrías a bien de decirme de qué hablas entonces —responde mirándole por encima de las gafas, serio. Suiza abre la boca para responder y la cierra, pensando que no quiere contestarle mientras le mira levantar una ceja y acercársele. Se tensa como una tabla.

—¿Y bien? —insiste.

—No sé qué solías hacer con Ungarn —indica apretando los ojos.

Austria le sigue observando intensamente dejándole hablar.

—A mi me respetas.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo hago? —frunce el ceño

—¿Que qué me lo hace pensar? ¿Tú qué crees? —protesta enfadado mirándole a los ojos.

—Si tuviera la más mínima idea no te estaría preguntando —replica.

—Te quedaste dormido —suelta mirando al suelo y sonrojándose. El austriaco levanta las cejas.

—Was?

—Dormido.

—¿Cuándo? —pregunta directamente. Suiza se mira las manos decidiéndose por la sinceridad.

—En cuanto... —susurra el helvético, se mete las manos a los bolsillos y se revuelve incómodo, sonrojado, claro está, mirando al suelo.

Austria le levanta la barbilla suavemente para que le mire y él se hace para atrás para que le suelte, aunque levanta la cara, orgulloso, viendo como le mira con la mano en alto.

—No puedo decir que lo lamento porque me quedé dormido por necesidad y agotamiento. Tampoco puedo decirte que no volveré a hacerlo porque no está en mis manos... —empieza.

—Bueno, no hagas nada si no quieres —Suiza bufa.

—Pero puedo disculparme, desde luego no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal... y puedo compensarte —sonríe de lado y se sonroja un poquito—. Si eres capaz de administrar tu tiempo para no necesitar irte a Bern ya.

—¿C-Compensarme?

—Puedo no hacerlo si crees que no es necesario —se encoge de hombros y se vuelve al café, dándole un trago.

La indignación vuelve a atacar a Suiza, mirándole incrédulo de que después de todo su enojo haya resultado en esto, que es Austria diciendo "perdona, perdona". El austriaco le mira también, altivo y sonriendo un poco.

Suiza bufa sin moverse, notando que. Austria le mira de vuelta, tomándose el café y seguro esperando alguna reacción.

—No tengo que ir a Bern, idiota, pero...

—Aja? —cierra los ojos dejando pasar por esta vez el asunto "idiota".

—¡Eres tan molesto! ¿Hiciste algo mal, y ahora yo tengo que PEDIRTE que me compenses? No me compenses nada si no quieres, ¡Eres TÚ el que tiene que arreglarlo! —histérico otra vez

—Yo querría hacerlo, pero tú parecías dudar al respecto. Pensé que quizás no era tu deseo —se defiende sonriendo un poco igual, con los ojos cerrados, bebiendo café.

—Dudar...¿¡yo!? Verdammt, Österreich! ¿Qué es lo que... ? —absoluta histeria.

—Ja, dudar tú. Vacilar.

—¿Cómo coño es que quieres... Que quieres...? —se acerca a él y golpea junto al café —. ¡Eres un cabrón irrespetuoso!

—¿Es irrespetuoso pensar que quizás no quieras que te compense siguiendo donde te quedaste ayer y por eso te dé la posibilidad de no hacerlo? —pregunta sosteniéndole la mirada, sin vacilar. Suiza irremediablemente se sonroja

—¡Hablo del cómo, no hablo del que!

—¿Te parece irrespetuoso darte la posibilidad de negarte preguntándote qué es lo que quieres? —pregunta el moreno. Suiza se le acerca a la cara

—Suficientemente humillante es que te duermas mientras tenemos sexo, como para que además me obligues a PEDIRTE que me compenses —Suiza esta muy enojado.

—No tienes que pedírmelo, solo tienes que decir que te parece bien.

—¡CLARO QUE ME PARECE BIEN, ES LO MÍNIMO QUE PUEDES HACER! —grita furioso.

—Estupendo —sonríe y lleva una mano directamente a sus regiones vitales, mientras le agarra de la nuca con la otra para acercarle y besarle.

Suiza le odia con todo su corazón mientras reacciona al tacto, al beso, a la mano en la nuca y al cuerpo tan cercano de Austria besándole de regreso con la pasión característica que viene después de que esta ASÍ de histérico.

Y Austria le desnuda sin dejar de besarle de una forma misteriosa, digna del personaje que más rápido se quita los pantalones de todo Hetalia y cuando le tiene desnudo y excitado, se separa, se cruza de brazos y le mira de arriba a bajo.

Suiza se lleva las manos hasta las regiones vitales, que están perfectamente alertas y... alertas. Le mira en pánico.

—¿Qué haces?

—Mirarte, por supuesto —asegura acercándose de nuevo y poniéndole las manos en el pecho acariciándole suavemente—. Las horas de entrenamiento dan sus frutos, me gustan tus músculos.

—¡N-No me mires! —histeriquito, temblando... pero es otro tipo de histeria.

—¿Por qué no? —le toma una mano suavemente.

—N... No...no me.. No me gusta

—Pero a mi sí—responde y tira de su mano un poco—. Ven, va a ser más cómodo en el cuarto —se dirige a la puerta.

—P-Pero estoy desnudo —camina con dificultad, cubriendo se como puede con una mano, odiando, ODIANDO a Austria... y a la vez, siguiéndole irremediablemente.

—Pues no querrás hacer esto vestido —le sonríe subiendo las escaleras.

—Te odio.

—Algo de eso me han dicho —responde contento haciéndole entrar al cuarto.

Suiza es color salsa Ketchup en estos momentos. Austria cierra la puerta, se vuelve a él y sonríe maligno.

—Te ves tan fuerte —asegura. Suiza traga saliva y se tapa con un cojín.

—Qui... Quítate la ropa

—Pero me has dicho que no quieres que te vea, así que... —se quita las gafas dejándolas en su mesilla y saca un antifaz para dormir, se lo pone en la frente y se acerca a él sin hacerle caso.

—¿Qué... Qué haces?

—Bueno, no quieres que te vea, así que no te veré —pone una mano en el hombro de Suiza y se baja el antifaz con la otra—. Pero si no te veo con los ojos... —se le acerca al oído en el clásico movimiento poniéndole el pelo tras la oreja y acariciándole el cuello.

Suiza tiembla como una hoja.

—¿Quieres dormir y que no me entere? Voy a darme cuenta —asegura con humor negro.

—Vas a tener que dejar que te vea TOCÁNDOTE con las manos —susurra sin hacer caso, empezando a besarle en el cuello, mientras baja las manos resiguiendo su torso.

Suiza agradece el antifaz porque empieza a sangrar por la nariz profusamente.

—N... N... N... N... —susurra el suizo temblando, sin más remedio que dejarle hacer... No es que sufra en realidad.

* * *

><p><em>Que no se entere tu mamá de lo que has leído, pero no olvides decirnos que te ha parecido.<em>


	29. Menage, Roma y Germania y Britania

**Advertencias en este capítulo**

**Pareja: **_Roma y Germania y Britania  
><em>

**Resumen: **_La idea es de Roma es: Enseñémosle a la bestia como dominar y verás como nunca la vuelves a dominar a ella._

* * *

><p><strong>Menage<br>**

La idea es de Roma es: Enseñémosle a la bestia como dominar y verás como nunca la vuelves a dominar a ella. No, no. Enseñémosle a la bestia como dominar y veras como te acuerdas de mi cada vez que te la tires, porque... ¿quién más iba a enseñarla? Cabe decir... que también le enseñó porque pensó que a Britania le gustaría esa posición.

Pues claro que le va a gustar, va a medio ahorcar a Escandinavia/Germania mientras ella marca ritmo y pauta... La única gracia de esto es que Germania va a estar más seguro de que sí quería. La única desgracia es que Germania no va a saber si le violaron a él o el realmente quería. Todo irá mejor si cualquiera de los dos consigue que sea sin vestido... De menos el rebote y la vista será más placentera.

Es que... Germania la última vez que hablo del tema, realmente no sabía si a Britania le había gustado o qué que quería siquiera. Roma opina: "que poco observador, hijo mío, si un día me concedéis el menage los dos te enseñaré a saberlo"

Britania declara que eso es absolutamente imposible, ABSOLUTAMENTE tenerles a los dos ahí sería tener testigos de las cosas que NO pasan, pero no pasarían con los dos a la veeeez.

Germania le fulmina y Britania alega algo de que ella nunca ha hecho eso con NINGUNO.

—Germaniaaaaaaaaae —Roma corre hasta saltarle encima y abrazarle.

—Nomehablesestoyenfadado —murmura empujándole de la mandíbula para que no se acerque a él. El romano se ríe intentando abrazarle igual—. Nein, Nein! ¡Suéltame! —voz predecesora a la del general nazi...

—Nooooooon! —risas.

—Nein! No tienes NINGÚN derecho de venir aquí a abrazarme. L.A.R.G.O

—Pero yo te quiero —un poco desconsolado, porque estaba muy contento. Germania le mira de reojo y al cabrón le gusta la idea de que este desconsolado. Hasta sonríe un poco.

—Tú quieres a todo el mundo —murmura

La sonrisa le delata, al verle sonreír y le aprieta más fuerte sin contestar

— ¡Ugh! —protesta empujándole de nuevo —, quítate de encima de mí y vete a pasar una semana de vacaciones con alguien más.

—Non, venga, mira... —le suelta un poco tomándole de los hombros y girándose a Britania, se la señala.

—Te das cuenta acaso de la enorme idiotez... Que... Rom! —protesta apretando los ojos enfadado porque ahora tiene tremendos celos de los dos.

—Venga, quizás podamos convencerla y te deje ir a ti en medio —le susurra.

—Voy a matarte un día de estos —aprieta más los ojos no sin pensar un poquitito en la idea y sonrojarse levemente.

El moreno se ríe y tira un poco de él hacia ella.

—Nein, nein! —hace fuercita para intentar detenerle.

—Calma, calma... —le pone la otra mano sobre el antebrazo y le acaricia un poco.

—Va a decir que no —asegura sin pensar que el primero que insiste que no es él mismo.

—Ya veremos... —beso en la mejilla.

—No hagas eso —se deja empujar por pensar en limpiarse la mejilla, frotándosela

—Mira, una bruja —suelta Roma sonriendo, parándose frente a la británica con el germano sujeto de los hombros, baja la cabeza un poco hacia ella.

—¡No me molestes! —protesta ella y se sonroja con Germania paseándose una mano por el pelo

—¿Has visto que chico más guapo he pescado? —señala al germano con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír, pero tensándose un poco al notar que se sonroja con el rubio y no con él.

—Que chico guapo va a ser... ¿Qué quieren? —se cruza de brazos mirando de lado, sin querer verles.

—A ti, claro —sonrisa encantadora. Ahora se sonroja con él y no es porque haya protestado.

—No le hagas caso, ya sabes cómo es —murmura Germania sonrojadito también.

—Si todos sabemos cómo soy ¿Por qué no nos hacemos la vida más fácil los tres?

—Cortándote el cuello.

—Ooooh, que terrible manera de estropear un chiste, con lo bien que hubiera ido ahora una referencia a tu obsesión.

—¿Cual obsesión? —preguntan ambos a la vez.

—Mis huevos —risas. Germania mira a Britania levantando las cejas.

—No estoy obsesionada con tus hu... ¡Con eso! —chilla ella y Roma se muere de risa. Germania se sonroja, sin querer saber las cosas que hace con los huevos de Roma.

—Por Odín... —murmura el germano, desviando la mirada de la de Britania.

— ¡No! ¡Hablo de arrancárselos! no sé qué es lo que estés pensando pero ¡NO!

—Suele hacer referencia a hacerles cosas con la boca —explica Roma.

—No quiero saberlo —decide Germania apretando los ojos.

—¡No! ¡No seas mentiroso! —protesta Britania tratando de pegarle por encima de Germania, Roma se ríe escondiéndose tras el germano.

—Lo que pasa, Britaniae, es que él quiere que se lo hagas también.

—Was…? Nein! —protesta Germania sonrojado dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo hacia Roma, mientras Britania intenta darle la vuelta alrededor del germano para golpearle.

Y en efecto, lo prometido es deuda, Germania está en el centro.

Roma sigue riéndose escondiéndose de la británica y se echa sobre Germania, abrazándole para sacar la cabeza sobre su hombro y sacarle la lengua a Britania

—¿¡Que haces!? Dile que no es cierto que quiero que haga esas cosas —protesta Germania tomándole de la cintura. Britania le da un golpe en la frente a Roma, frunciendo el ceño y amenazándole con el otro dedo.

—Yo no te hago nada en los huevos.

—Ouch —protesta y echa la espalda atrás mirando al germano —. Claro que quieres y de hecho ella quiere hacértelo también —beso rápido en los labios y mira a Britania de reojo.

—What?! ¡No quiero hacerle nada!

Germania se sonroja, entre el beso y una fantasía fugaz con sus huevos y Britania.

—¿Tanta vergüenza te da?

—¡No me da vergüenza!

—Te da un montón de vergüenza, seguro te la da hasta darle un beso.

—Rome! —protesta sonrojada.

—Estas toda sonrojadaaaaa a Britaniae le gusta Germaniaaae.

—¡NOOO! ¡No me gusta! —más sonrojo aún. El rubio le intenta tapar la boca.

Roma se ríe intentando escapar de las manos de Germania sin soltarle, escondiéndosele en el cuello, mientras sigue mirando a Britania.

—Le gusta tanto que quiere darle besos y no se atreveeee —presiona desde el cuello de Germania, dándole besos él—. ¿Ves? Así... y así...

—¡Deja de darme besos! —protesta Germania.

—Por Venus... sois los dos de lo peor. ¿Voy a tener que desnudaros y ataros juntos para qué esto funcione? —protesta el romano.

—Was?!

—What?!

—Sería divertido, una mano para cada uno —Las levanta refiriéndose a las suyas propias, por supuesto —. Podríamos hacer un concurso a ver cuál de los dos aguanta más... —sonrisa—. Sé que serías noble y le cederías la diestra a la dama.

—¡Tu estas completamente idiota! —protesta Germania.

—Claro que no vas a tocarme con él aquí... ¡NI SIN ÉL! —chilla la británica.

—Está bien, está bien, la diestra para ti... tendrás ventaja Britaniae —se ríe.

—¡No estamos diciendo eso! ¡No vas a hacer nada! —chilla Germania con las orejas rooooooojas.

—Es cierto, es cierto, mi error —se disculpa el romano—. Germaniae había confesado sus deseos expresos de ir en medio en esta ocasión —explica y se vuelve a Britania—. Así que quizás tú podrías ocuparte de delante, mientras yo le hago algunas cositas por detrás.

—Rom... No vamos a hacer esto porque TÚ, Y SÓLO TÚ tienes la idea idiota de que es posible hacerlo —protesta Germania rojo, ROJO.

—¡Anda! Mira lo que dice, Britaniae, cree que no eres capaz... ¿Vas a permitir tal ofensa de un bárbaro?

—¡Pues claro que soy capaz! —se pica Britania.

—Pues él cree que no, lo ha dejado muy claro. A mí me parece que necesita una lección —sigue Roma.

—Britannia no le escuches, ¡sabes lo que intenta! —exclama Germania desesperado.

—Claro, no me escuches y queda en ridículo, mientras él sale triunfador —presiona el moreno.

—¡No estas quedando en ridículo! —protesta el rubio.

—¡Tú estas diciendo que no puedo! —chilla Britania.

—Yo estoy entendiendo lo mismo que ella —asiente Roma apoyando a Britania—. Y si no lo hace, sinceramente, pensaré que es verdad que no puede —presiona.

—Pues no es verdad, ¡yo soy mejor que ustedes dos juntos! ¡Par de idiotas! —asegura la pelirroja.

—Eso... —Roma hace un silencio dramático y sonríe de medio lado, malignillo—. Tendrás tiempo de demostrarlo cuando acabemos con él —hace girar a Germania para quedarse a la espalda y sacando las manos por encima de sus hombros, llama a la británica con un gesto de un dedo para que se les acerque.

El germano mira a la chica intentando moverse un poco para soltarse, sin poderse creer que vaya a acercarse. Ella frunce el ceño y vacila un segundo sonrojándose y mirando a Germania un instante.

—Eres un idiota —escupe ella, sin especificar a quién.

Roma le aparta el pelo a Germania hacia un lado, besándole el cuello y empezando a desnudarle de manera efectiva, sin hacerle caso a la británica, para darle espacio. Estas historias podrían llamarse perfectamente "Las perversiones de Romita".

—Nein, Nein... Rom —susurra el germano, con un escalofrío—, no seas idiota... qué clase de... Idiotez... —elocuencia.

Britania se acerca con el ceño fruncido. Roma toma a Germania de la barbilla, girándole la cara hacia sí y besándole, haciendo otro suave gesto a Britania y nadie sabe con qué artimaña, los pantalones del germano caen al suelo en ese adecuado instante.

Germania con el corazón acelerado besa al romano con ganas, temblando un poco. Protesta en el beso cuando siente caerse los pantalones.

Britania aprieta los ojos cerca del germano, mirando a Roma de reojo antes de levantar una mano y ponérsela en las regiones vitales al germano

Roma sigue muy empeñado en no dejar a Germania pensar... sin enterarse demasiado de lo que hace Britania, metiéndole las manos bajo la túnica y acariciándole el torso entero. Germania suelta un alarido cuando siente la mano de Britania, apretando los ojos.

—Con cuidado, mujer, que es muy sensible —riñe un poquito Roma sin detener las manos.

—¡Cállate! —riñe ella tratando de mover la mano con delicadeza.

—Si se lo haces con la boca luego le enseñaré a él a hacértelo con su boca —propone Roma aún más maligno.

—Was? Nein Nein! Ninguno hará nada con la... —protesta Germania y yo creo que Roma va a callarlo antes.

—Pretendes que le ponga la boca... ¿Ahí? —cara de cierto desagrado

—No poner la boca exactamente... verás, sujétale las manos y fíjate bien en como lo hago yo —pide separándose del beso. Germania se siente levemente... Usado

—Q-Qué cómo... ¿Qué haces? —el rubio lleva ambas manos en sus regiones vitales.

—Britaniae, mi amor... —insiste Roma para que le quite las manos de ahí. Germania tiene un sándwich de manos en las regiones vitales, por lo visto

—Nononono... ¿¡Qué pretendes!? —protesta el germano mirando desconsolado a Britania.

—Sólo es por aprender —murmura la británica sin mirarle, roja como tómate—, y para avergonzarte... Lo mereces.

Roma sonríe maligno, arrodillándose frente a él.

—Nein —categórico.

—Britaniae... las manos... —insiste Roma dándole un lametazo a Germania sobre ellas.

Ella las quita de golpe, sonrojándose más.

—Non, que se las quites a él de ahí. —se ríe.

—Que le... Oh... —vacila mordiéndose el labio —, esto es idiota ¡Quítaselas tú!

Germania da un par de pasitos atrás. Roma facepalm pensando lo muy MUY fácil que es con Helena en comparación a esto. Se vuelve a reír. Joder, Romita, ya date de santos que Britania está cooperando. Al final toma aire e igual no cesa en su empeño y determinación, volviendo a acercarse a Germania y tomándole de las muñecas con suavidad. El rubio mira a Britania con cara de circunstancias, sin poder relajarse.

—Rom, Rom... Es que... No me hagas esto —susurra.

Roma le mira a los ojos... y vacila.

—Esta Britannia —susurra y ella hace los ojos en blanco.

—A ella se lo haremos después —le guiña el ojo, cómplice.

—Yes, yes... Ya sabemos que te gusta —murmura ella.

Roma la mira de reojo. Germania odia a Roma, lo odia, apretando los ojos.

—¿Quieres hacérselo a ella primero? —pregunta un poco agobiado.

—¡No! ¡Tú estabas enseñándome! Él que se joda, no le hagas caso —protesta Britania dándole un golpe a Germania, pensando que como se tarden un poco más va a tener que largarse corriendo.

—Necesito que os calméis un poco los dos —suspira y les pone una mano en la mejilla a cada uno.

—¿¡Cómo quieres que nos calmemos!? —pregunta/chilla Germania/Britania a la vez

Roma se ríe y les acaricia las mejillas a los dos con los pulgares, les toma de las nucas y les atrae hacia si, juntando sus frentes en sus propias sienes.

—Me gustáis mucho los dos y esto se supone que tiene que ser divertido, así que solo relajaos, no pasa nada. Estáis aprendiendo, el único pervertido soy yo, ¿vale?

—Eres el peor pervertido que hay y a mi ustedes dos no me gustan —asegura Britania

Germania aprieta los ojos con el corazón desbocado, levantando una mano y tomando a Roma del antebrazo.

Roma le mira de reojo.

El sajón aprieta más los ojos y hace un gesto muy leve para buscarle un beso y el romano va a por él intentando descubrir si está realmente muy agobiado y será mejor parar...

Germania, que sólo esta histérico y no sabe qué hacer consigo mismo, le besa con ganas y profundidad y Roma se calma al notarlo, devolviéndole el beso.

Britania hace los ojos en blanco ahí en medio, sintiéndose estúpida, desviando la mirada antes de fruncir el ceño y darles a los dos un coscorrón en la cabeza. Roma se ríe separándose del beso.

—Venga, vamos a hacerlo —sonríe y toma a Germania de las manos de nuevo.

—Son unos idiotas ¡los DOS! No me interesa ver su amor eterno —carraspea —, quiero aprender y ya.

Roma se sonroja un poquito con ese comentario y carraspea. Germania mira a Roma de reojo, sonrojándose también

Britania les mira a ambos sonrojándose más aún que los dos, bajando la mirada hacia las regiones vitales del germano. El moreno le guiña un ojo al germano otra vez y se agacha.

—Tienes que... —insertar explicación extremadamente detallada de cómo hacer una mamada... incluidos movimientos y ejemplos

Germania y Britania al final están más más rojos que la mermelada de fresa y seguro han escuchado algo parecido a "piiiiiiii''de los nervios y la guarrada. Germanía además está empalmado le guste o no, a punto de taparse los ojos.

—Ahora tú —se levanta mirando a Britania.

—¿Y-Yo? Pero... Pe... Pero... —susurra ella pensando que… —Romeee!

—¿Podrían dejar de hablar de mi como si yo no estuviera? —pregunta Germania con los ojos apretados casi sin aire.

—En todos los aprendizajes hay un examen —responde Roma limpiándose la boca con la mano y tomando a Germania un poco, de la cabeza, medio escondiéndole.

Germania se esconde en Roma odiándoles a los dos mientras Britania le... toma con la mano. Roma le da un beso en la cabeza al germano, acariciándole el pelo, mirando a Britania de reojo.

Britania vacila mirando a Roma sin estar segura, él le sonríe.

—Yo no quiero hacer esto ni me gusta —susurra un poco agobiada.

—Es parte del aprendizaje...

—Y tú, eres un bruto y un tonto que sólo está ahí sin hacer nada, de una vez puedo decirte que ya gane, mira la cara de idiota que haces con Rom —murmura mirando a Germania.

—Tú sigue por ese camino que cuanto más cruel seas tú, más lo seremos luego nosotros.

Britania frunce el ceño.

—No van a tocarme —se agacha frente a Germania, decidida.

El rubio tiembla un poco mirando a Britania de reojo, pensando que esto es una estupidez... Hasta qué la británica toma al pequeño soldado germánico y... Hace lo que tiene que hacer. Mal hecho y con dientes...

—Eso es lo que se cree ella... —susurra Roma y cuanto ve cómo va la cosa, se mueve para besar al germano.

El sajón aprieta los ojos y agradece los dientes porque si no en menos de cinco minutos todo habría terminado vergonzosamente. Aun así, en el minuto seis, Britania sale volando con un FUERTE empujón que le mete el germano. A lo que Roma le abraza con fuerza sonriendo y profundizando el beso, tomándole con la mano.

—Nein, Nein, tu tampoco —sisea Germanía intentando separarse del beso y de la mano de Roma, porque está bastante a punto.

—Cállate, joder —ruge y vuelve a besarle abrazándole de una manera un poco acaparadora, es que empieza a estar en plan "dejad de protestar por todo". A Germanía se le va la olla y le atrae hacia él, empezando a desvestirle y Roma se deja porque no es como que el hecho vestido/desnudo le importe un pimiento o haga realmente alguna diferencia.

Britania se levanta del suelo quitándose el polvo de la ropa y acercándose a ellos con cara de desagrado, volviendo a fastidiarse un poco porque le ignoren.

Germania ha olvidado a Britania, sinceramente, abrazando a Roma de la cintura y comiéndoselo en el beso. Roma no... Por muy muy poquito, levanta una mano hacia ella pidiéndole un momento.

Britania hace los ojos en blanco cruzándose de brazos y mirándoles, sacándole, eso sí, brillo a la neurona femenina presente en cada mujer... mientras Roma hace acabar a Germania.

Germania se esconde debajo de la cama, ABSOLUTAMENTE avergonzado. Lo que ocurre es que él nunca había tenido estos problemas y... Menos los había finalizado enfrente de alguien más. Evidentemente en cuanto termina, y Britania carraspea con desagrado, es que se da cuenta de que está ahí.

En conclusión, Germania termina escondido en el cuello de Roma, respirando como si llevara cinco minutos bajo el agua, temblando un poco.

—Los odio a los dos —susurra

—Te quiero mucho, ¿vale? —susurra Roma abrazando a Germania. Solo para él

—Ya se ve que nos odias... —se burla Britania aún sonrojada, claro, cruzándose de brazos y de piernas—. Son unos puercos, ambos... Completamente puercos —agrega haciendo su mejor cara de desinterés.

Germania traga saliva con esto, creyéndole un poquito como cada vez.

—¿Estás bien? —sigue suavemente para Germania.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Britania?— susurra sorprendido de que Britania sea capaz de... Seguir ahí sin matarles, no digamos toquetearle y... Chupetearle

—Aun nada, ahora se lo harás tú —le sonríe y le da un beso en la palma de la mano en su mejilla, antes de mirar a la británica que vacila un poco, desviando la mirada, tratando de buscarse pretextos para seguir aquí y fallando miserablemente.

—Son unos idiotas los dos, y yo me regodeo en su estupidez —declara.

—Porque un trato es un trato y no va a ser una bruja británica, reina de los celtas, tan cobarde como para irse corriendo... total, si somos tan idiotas y estúpidos, no debe tener nada que temer, solo perderemos el tiempo.

—Exacto —le da la razón señalándolo y luego aprieta los ojos por haberle dado la razón—. Sigues siendo un idiota.

—Entonces vas a cooperar, supongo... —se pasa la mano por el pelo y se vuelve a ella completamente... recordemos que va tan desnudo como Germania le haya dejado y sigue abrazado a él de los hombros.

—Los dos son idiotas y no crean siquiera que me caen siquiera un poco bien... Siguen vivos porque es divertido burlarme de ustedes —ojos cerrados, completa seriedad, abre los ojos, les ve y se sonroja—. Y no sé de qué hablas, pero CLARO que no voy a... D-dejarme.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Tienes miedo de que te guste?

—¡No! No va a gustarme, ya lo sabes, te lo he dicho muchas veces —murmura entre dientes, sin mirarle. Germanía carraspea.

—Britania, ven —pide el rubio hablando por primera vez. Roma que iba a replicar sonríe mirando a Germania de reojo, sin hacerlo. Britania mira al sajón sorprendida, frunce el ceño.

—¡Tú no me dices que hacer! —chilla y Germania suspira porque habitualmente es siempre lo mismo con ella.

—¿No crees que con TODO lo que hicieron conmigo puedes arriesgarte un poco tú y venir?

—Ni te esfuerces, es una cobarde... dice que así gana, claro, así cualquiera.

—No seas ridículo Germa... —se calla— ¡No me llames cobarde! Tú eres un idiota que sólo quiere jugar a tus juegos.

—¿Lo ves? —se la señala al germano—. Excusas de cobarde.

Germania vacila un poco porque conoce a Roma y lo que hace... Lo que hizo con él solo un minuto antes. Suspira.

—¡No me llames cobarde! —protesta ella. Roma sonríe burlón, mirándola.

—No creo que esta sea la manera de... Nada —susurra Germania.

—Non? —le mira de reojo y sonríe.

—¿Qué dices, Germania? —pregunta ella frunciendo el ceño.

—Está bien, intentémoslo a tu modo —Roma hace un gesto para dejarle vía libre.

—Que... No creo que esto funcione —murmura el germano mirando a Britania. Levanta las cejas y mira al romano —. ¿Mi modo?

—Pues... ¿cómo haces tú para que funcione?

Germania vacila.

—No... Sé. Ella... —la mira de reojo sonrojándose —, ella...

—¿Aja? —le sigue mirando con una de esas sonrisas de "eres tan mono".

Britania se levanta y se acerca a los dos cruzando los brazos. Roma la mira de reojo un instante.

—Yo no hago estos juegos. Los odio en realidad —susurra Germania pellizcando se el puente de la nariz. Roma facepalm

—Está bien... Está bien. Sois libres. Podéis marcharos —hace un gesto para que lo hagan, yendo a por su ropa.

En un movimiento repentino Germania patea a Britania en la corva de la rodilla tirándola de espaldas sobre ellos.

—¡Por Odín, ahora no me digas eso!—protesta Germania después del grito de la británica.

—Oh, vale, perdona, no esperaba eso —vuelve parpadeando un poco.

—¡Me estás diciendo que te diga cómo funciona! ¡Así funciona! Sólo que no todo es tan rápido y bien como lo haces tú —protesta Germanía deteniendo a Britania con fuerza de cara contra el suelo

—¡Tú dijiste que no hacías estas cosas y lo odiabas! —se defiende mirando a Britania de reojo, un poco preocupado.

—Ja. También Britania dijo que nunca pasaba conmigo y que no le gustas... ¡Esto es lo único que consigues! ¡Que nos defendamos como podamos! —Protesta el germano

—¡NOOO, no me gusta! ¡Tú tampoco! ¡Suéltame! —chilla Britania bastante histérica.

—Por favor —Roma levanta las manos en señal de rendición y hace un gesto para que haga con ella.

—Was? —el rubio mira a Britania de reojo.

—Sigue —pide el romano.

—Que vas a seguir, ¡SUÉLTAME! —chilla la británica. Germania vacila un segundo y mira a Roma con cara de "bueno, ahora es obvio lo que seguiría habitualmente"

—Vale... vale, dale la vuelta, cara arriba. Yo le sujeto las manos y tú las piernas —le pide Roma subiéndose a la cama y tomando sus muñecas. Germania gira a Britannia hacia arriba recibiendo un escupitajo y arañazo de promedio.

—Encantadora —Roma le sostiene las manos por encima de la cabeza y la mira sonriendo—. Levántale la falda y quítale las calzas.

—¡NOOO! —chillido agudo, patalea

—Shhhh —Roma la besa en la cabeza—. No voy a dejarle hacerte daño, ya lo sabes.

Germania hace lo apropiado de manera menos bestia que de costumbre.

—Tú eres un IDIOTA que se deja manipular y sólo piensa con la verga —bufa Britania hacia Germania.

—¡Mira que boca más sucia! —Se ríe Roma—. Vamos a limpiarla —la besa.

Britania se deja besar y Germania los mira unos instantes antes de apretar los ojos porque NO le gusta que se besen.

Roma la calma todo cuanto puede en el beso este extraño en que están cabeza abajo. Britania se calma y se pierde bastante en el beso, con el corazón SÚPER acelerado y MUY nerviosa.

Roma se separa un poco y le sonríe sinceramente. Germania sigue mirándoles atentamente, con los sentimientos revueltos.

—Calma —el moreno le guiña un ojo y mira a Germania—. ¿Disfrutas de la vista? —Pregunta un poco burlón señalando las regiones vitales de la británica—. Me encanta como es pelirroja ahí abajo también.

Germania parpadea un par de veces y mira por fin las regiones vitales de Britania, que no había visto por estar mirando a ROMA besarla... Se sonroja.

Britania le escupe a Roma en el OJO por ese comentario, el moreno sacude un poco la cabeza con el escupitajo y se ríe.

—Vale, ahora con mucha delicadeza... escúchame Germaniae... con MUCHA delicadeza —repite mirándole fijamente—. Busca con los dedos el agujero.

—Deja de decirme lo que haga, yo sé lo que hago perfectamente —protesta Germania sin tener IDEA.

—¡No vas a meter nada ahí dentro! —exclama Roma como advertencia.

—¿Ah, nein? —Germania frunce el ceño.

—NONONONONO... ¡Cállate! —protesta Britania a la vez.

—Non, mi amor, lo que vas es a sentirlo y además voy a guiarte desde ahí, porque no es ese punto el que nos interesa. ¿Está húmedo?

—¡Yo sé perfectamente bien lo que hago! —protesta Germania al tiempo que Britania le mete una patada en la pierna con fuerza. Germania aprieta los ojos.

—Shhhh —Roma vuelve a besar a Britania.

—¡No! ¡No! —mueve la cabeza negándose al beso. Habla rugiendo—. Escúcheme bien, par de imbéciles. Si van a hacer esto, van a hacerlo rápido, bien y en silencio. Y yo voy a ODIARLOS para siempre y van a arrepentirse de esto, y como no me... Como algo me parezca mal van tener una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

—Entonces voy a soltarte de las manos y voy a ir ahí con él para explicarle. Nada de patadas, ¿vale? —negocia Roma.

—Tienen de aquí, a que termine de recitar un verso.

Germanía les mira azorado y un poco acojonado con el regaño.

Roma sonríe y le guiña un ojo al rubio, soltándole las muñecas a Britania, le gatea por encima, poniendo ambas piernas a los lados de su cuerpo, medio sentándosele sobre el pecho.

Britania aprieta los ojos y empieza a recitar. El moreno, malignamente, se acerca un poco más a su cara como quien no quiere la cosa y le pide a Germania una mano, que inocente se la da.

El romano sonríe y la mete dentro de... ejem para que palpe... como la cantidad de líquido no le gusta, niega con el otro dedo, saca la mano de Germania y se la lleva a la boca, lamiéndole los dedos obscenamente.

Britania protesta pegándole un poco al romano en la espalda, pero sorprendentemente poco histérica, menos aún porque no le ven. Germanía mira TODO con cara de AZORO y súper sonrojado.

Roma se ríe y se echa un poco más atrás, aun sentado sobre ella.

—Como sabes hacer... —empieza el sajón en un susurro y luego se calla, decidiendo que mejor no pregunta

El moreno toma los dedos de Germania volviéndoselos a meter entre el pelo, hasta que localiza el punto en cuestión.

—¿Sientes esto? ¿Este bulto? ¡Memorízalo como si tu vida dependiera de ello!

Me rehúso a escribir las reacciones de Britania sólo les garantizo que son las apropiadas

—¿Lo oyes? —Sonríe y la señala con la cabeza—. Eso es que vamos bien, también lo sentirás ahí, ahora mete la cara y haz esto —hace un movimiento con la lengua—. Justo ahí.

Germania hace y mira todo en shock, especialmente con los gritos que pega la mujer. Se sonroja ampliamente cuando le dice lo de la lengua... Y no lo culpo e realidad, todos estamos en las mismas.

—La lengua... A-ahí —repite Germania para la fulminación de todos.

Roma asiente. El rubio vacila un instante antes de tragar saliva y agacharse.

Britania responde con menos gritos que de los que habitualmente hace con Roma... Pero gritos... Más de los habituales con Germania. MUCHOS más.

Roma se incomoda un poco y traga saliva, se echa para atrás de todo hasta mirar a Britania a la cara. Bien, es el momento de ver ciertas caras que nunca en condiciones normales vería, mientras pone ambas manos en la cabeza de Germania, quien no sabía que estas cosas podían hacerse, ni que Britania podía hacer estos sonidos.

El moreno les mira a los dos... esto era lo que quería, ¿no? Enseñarles a los dos y pasar un buen rato con ellos, le hacía gracia ser partícipe del descubrimiento uno del otro... sonaba estupendo en su pervertida cabeza pero... aquí y ahora...

—*insertar insulto*... —gemido —. Germania

Se pellizca el puente de la nariz y se repite "no montes una escena, no montes una escena, no montes una escena" justo antes de darle una patada en el hombro a Germania para separarlo de Britania... y montar una escena.

Germania mira a Roma sin entender, frunciendo el ceño, sorprendido.

—Was?

Roma le mira con la boca abierta... y se sonroja. Britania está intentando recuperar el aliento.

—Que es lo que... —frunce el ceño el germano con esa cara de Roma que creo ha de identificar

Unos instantes más tarde el romano aprieta los ojos, sonríe levemente solo con los labios y niega con la cabeza.

—Was? ¿No te ha gustado que le guste? —pregunta tenso Germania limpiándose la cara

—No pasa nada, sigue... acaba.

—Nein, acaba tú —murmura Germania, sentándose.

—Non, ibas bien, de verdad...

—Y me has pateado ¿por...?

—He resbalado, perdona —sonríe falsamente

Germania le mira con ojos entrecerrados y Britania levanta la cabeza sin entender. Roma se pasa la mano por el pelo, nervioso.

—¿Sabes? Realmente no te entiendo... —sisea Germania que está entendiendo esto al revés.

—Non... ya lo sé.

—Haces esto con todo el mundo, y... ¿Ahora me pateas por hacerlo? ¿Para qué me traes a hacer todo esto en primer lugar? —murmura. Britania les mira con cara de "you've got to be kidding me"

—Germaniae, por favor. Acaba —pide muy seriamente. El rubio frunce el ceño sin saber qué hacer, ahora picado con que le diga que hacer después de detenerle... Pero está Britania...

Roma mira a la británica de reojo, quien cada vez está más enfadada, quiero decirlo. Se incorpora un poco.

—L-Lo siento —se disculpa Roma con ella suavemente y aprieta los ojos

Germania frunce el ceño, toma a Britania de las piernas y se acerca de nuevo. Roma vacila, mirándole. Britania se pone una mano encima del asunto y ahora es ella deteniendo a Germania.

—Los dos... Largo —susurra fastidiada.

—Lo siento —repite Roma y esta vez le hace caso sin chistar porque igual tiene un poco de ganas de irse.

Germania mira a Britania sintiendo celos de ella. Frunce el ceño también, sonrojándose y alejándose de la zona en cuestión. Roma recoge su ropa y viste un poco parsimoniosamente.

El sajón se pasa las manos por el pelo, avergonzado con todo y fastidiado con Roma...

—Al final sí que soy un idiota —se ríe un poco de sí mismo el romano. Britania se levanta bajando se la falda y tomando su ropa del suelo.

—Sí que son idiotas. Ambos. —sisea roja como tomate, y furiosa, en el camino. Fulmina a Germania, por cierto.

—Lo siento —vuelve a disculparse con ella.

—Que vas a sentir... Te odio, ¡los ODIO! —chilla antes de largarse corriendo.

Roma suspira derrotado. Germania suspira también, de espaldas al romano.

—Ni contigo, ni con Galia, ni con Britania... Joder Rom —protesta Germania levantándose del suelo y buscando su túnica.

—Te he dicho que siguieras.

—Ja... Debí hacerlo —murmura pensando que no lo ha hecho por la sonrisa falsa de Roma, que le jode porque no la entiende. Suspira y se acuesta en el suelo, apretando los ojos, con las manos en el abdomen.

El latino se hace bolita y Germania se hace bolita también, cerca suyo, sin creérselo, mirándole y tratando de meter un círculo a dentro de un cuadrado en su cabeza... Fallando miserablemente.

Roma se ríe un poquito, el sajón se pone de lado, dándole la espalda. Se ríe un poco más y se cubre la boca con las manos, temblando y siendo evidente que se está riendo. Aunque es bastante silencioso para lo que es normalmente, podría dar la sensación de que llora.

Germania... Hace un sobreesfuerzo por no mirarle por encima del hombro, se muerde el labio, termina por apretar los ojos y girarse a mirarle.

El moreno sigue hecho bolita tratando de calmarse, respirando profundamente, volviendo a ponerse serio. El rubio le mira atentamente al notar que no llora. Entrecierra los ojos y se sonroja un poco, dándole otra vez la espalda.

Unos segundos más tarde el romano vuelve a morirse de risa él solo... cubriéndose otra vez la boca, porque las escenas dramáticas se le dan mal. Carraspea.

—Perdón, perdón, ahora sí... —trata de ponerse serio otra vez. Germania se lleva las dos manos a la cabeza

—No se sí te das cuenta de la estupidez que hiciste... Si te ríes pareces aún más idiota de lo que eres —riñe.

—No me estaba riendo de eso —ahora si serio.

—Ya sé... Pero es que pare... eres un tonto —Germania aprieta los ojos y se hace más bolita.

—Lo siento... en realidad lo estabas haciendo bien —se vuelve un poco a él.

—Tan bien que querías que parara —murmura sonrojándose y recordando la escena. Pensado además que con lo enfadada que se fue Britania SEGURO no le deja hacerlo de nuevo.

Roma se sonroja y aparta la mirada.

—Yo no sé para qué me obligas a meterme en estas cosas si siempre terminamos igual —tal y como cuando vienes: caos, mundo de cabeza, hago lo que me llevas a hacer y a la mitad te arrepientes y todo se va a la mierda.

Los ojos pardos bajan la mirada, regañado y traga saliva.

—Y yo la vi antes... —murmura —, no es justo que sólo porque a ti te gusta acaparar... —piensa en el beso entre ellos dos y en que los celos iban por Roma, no por Britania. Aprieta los ojos —. Te detesto.

—Quid? —vacila notando lo que está entendiendo.

Germania aprieta los ojos más pensando que para él tampoco es fácil verles darse un beso, por razones bastante diferentes, pero aun así él se jode y se aguanta... Sin embargo Roma, como siempre, sólo pensaba en sí mismo, en meterle en un lío y luego hacerle quedar mal con Britania, poniéndose además ridículamente celoso al instante, lo cual también... Es algo que le jode ver.

—No te entiendo.

—Espera, tú crees que... ¿Por qué no seguiste entonces?

"Porque me jode mucho que ELLA te provoque esto"... Se piensa el muy dramas frunciendo el ceño.

—Eso intente y no se dejó. Britania no da segundas oportunidades.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? —pregunta ignorando la escusa pobre.

"Por qué haces todo esto"... Piensa un segundo y luego frunce el ceño bastante seguro. Todo esto es porque no se anexa. Juego sucio para debilitarle, como caaaada vez. Roma se pasa la mano por el pelo, esperando la respuesta, sonriendo un poquito más tranquilo ahora

—Nein, creo que al final si entiendo —murmura sentándose.

—Lo estás entendiendo todo al revés —le sonríe negando con la cabeza.

—No me lastimas, ni me debilitas —aclara por si acaso, arrepintiéndose al decirlo porque suena claramente a que si lo hace —. No voy a anexarme a tu imperio.

El latino suspira y le toma de los hombros atrayéndole hacia sí para abrazarle El sajón se tensa, porque sí que quiere que le abrace y le bese y se odia por ello. Roma le abraza con fuerza cerrando los ojos.

—Mi amor... —susurra más para sí mismo que para el germano porque no puede explicarle lo que ha pasado

—No me llames así —protesta en un susurro, temblando un poquito porque de verdad, pese a todo, no es tan fuerte y ahí el romano nota que igual no le va a creer, así que qué más da.

—Esto no tiene que ver con ella, tiene que ver contigo.

—No digas eso, Rom —susurra y hasta parece una petición. Sigue sin abrazarle y sin moverse queriendo irse a casa a hacerse bolita en su cama sin comprender aún como coño es que siempre termina así de escaldado.

—Me pareció por un momento que si os enseñaba a hacer eso a vosotros dos, no tendrías ningún motivo ni necesidad para volver conmigo y menos aún con tus determinaciones... puedo intentar no meterte en estos berenjenales otra vez.

Germania mira a Roma de reojo pensando que NO puede decirle esas cosas idiotas. Como va a decirle que él cree de verdad en serio que no querría volver con él, más aun sabiendo perfecto que Roma sabe PERFECTO que él es idiota y le quiere. Suspiro, niega con la cabeza.

—Solo fue un impulso —se encoge de hombros el moreno.

—Quizás yo tenga ahora sólo el impulso de romperte la boca —le pone las manos en la cintura.

—Oh, no seas cruel, ¡pedí perdón! —se defiende separándose un poco para mirarle.

—¡¿Cruel?! —levanta las cejas y le mira a la cara.

Sonrisa encantadora

—¡Yo no soy el idiota y cruel aquí!

—Espera, espera —le detiene el romano y le mira los labios—. Tienes... —lleva el pulgar para limpiárselos—. Una cosa.

—¿Una cosa? ¿Qué cosa? —Germania se los chupa (los labios)

—Yo —se acerca y le besa.

Le besa de vuelta sintiéndose idiota y abrazándole de la cintura a la vez.

* * *

><p><em>Que no se entere tu mamá de lo que has leído, pero no se te olvide decirnos qué te ha parecido (y agradecer a Val)<em>


	30. Cumplidos, Helena y Egipto

Helena se ríe

—¿Ves? eres vieja...

FULMINACIÓN absoluta de Egipto, la griega se encoge de hombros.

—La ancianita más guapa que conozco después de mi...

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo por el resto del día.

—Bien, no necesitas hablar para hacer cosas interesantes con la lengua —asegura, la egipcia la fulmina otra vez.

—NADA con mi lengua.

—¿Nada de nada? Bueno, invertir papeles siempre se puede...

La africana se sonroja de nuevo y la europea sonríe mirándose las uñas. Así que la reina del nilo levanta la barbilla y mueve el pelo.

—Me alegra que te guste la idea. ¿Tu cama o la mía?

—¿Qué te has creído? Nada.

—¿Nada de nada? —Sonríe de lado mirándola.

—De nada —le sostiene la mirada.

—Me sorprendes, cielo. Siempre creí que te movías favoreciendo tus intereses...

—Mis intereses pasan porque me respetes. Retiralo y quizás negocie contigo.

—No te ves ni siquiera remotamente vieja. Te ves muy bien, quizás incluso mejor que yo —se recarga y la mira. Los ojos oscuros la miran de reojo y sonríe un poquito.

—Eso está mejor.

—La belleza de la mujer se halla iluminada por una luz que nos lleva y convida a contemplar el alma que tal cuerpo habita, y si aquélla es tan bella como ésta, es imposible no amarla —agrega unos instantes más tarde.

—Las mujeres feas son las que hablan de la belleza del alma, Helena.

Ella le mira un instante, cambiando la expresión. Sonríe de lado otra vez.

—Menos mal que Sócrates era hombre...

—Un heleno al que le gustan las mujeres feas... ¡Ja! Sería el primero —tan sarcástica.

—También hay Egipcios a quienes les gustan las mujeres... Feas —asegura humedeciéndose los labios. Egipto traga saliva.

—No conozco ninguno —tan segura.

—Con lo mucho que te miras al espejo... —se ríe.

—Insinua lo que quieras, no es el caso.

—¿Decías algo de negociar...?

—¿Negociar qué?

—Retíralo y negociamos si tu cama o la mía... La tuya es más grande, eso sí.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco y el pelo tras la oreja peeeero no dice que no.

—No imagino que intrincadas y complejas negociaciones podemos hacer al respecto... Pero vale, te escucho.

—Tú la tiendes luego —sentencia la egipcia sin mirarla—. Quiero yogurt del casero y NO se entera nadie —tan cínica.

—Intrincadas y complejas. Bien. Si se enteran no se enterarán por mi —mueca de sonrisa—. ¿Algo más?

—Mmmm... Más te vale no volver a llamarme vieja —se levanta.

—Ah, pero si te ves tan tremendamente guapa cuando te pico con ello. Hasta pareces aún más joven —se levanta también, soltándose el pelo.

—Tú te lo ves más cuando te portas bien —fulminación. Helena sonríe satisfecha.

—¿Ves? No me equivocaba al decir que a los egipcios les gustan las griegas... Incluso cuando se ven guapas.

—¡JA! ¡Qué más quisieras tú que gustarme!

Helena se le acerca con las manos extendidas hacia ella para ponérselas en la cintura. Se ríe.

—¿Crees que eso me gustaría?

—Por supuesto, sabes que yo soy muy selecta.

—Y que yo tengo tanto dinero, joyas y poder como tú ahora —agrega—. Sería imposible gustarte...

—Además eso.

—¿Y qué me darías tú a cambio, que podría hacer que me atrajera tanto gustarte? —pregunta moviendo las manos por su tronco, acercando el pulgar hacia su ombligo. Reconociéndola con las manos.

—Yo —mano en la mandibula—. Soy la sofisticación y la elegancia. Yo... soy la más preciada y excelsa joya que hace brillar a su portador solo con mi presencia, porte y saber hacer.

La griega sonríe un poco de lado para no reír. Claro que es sofisticada y elegante y una bonita joya...

—Con todo, creo que no has oído bien la frase de Sócrates que te dije hace un rato...

—La he oído perfectamente bien y te he dicho lo que pienso al respecto. Las mujeres hermosas no necesitan consolarse pensando en que poseen una belleza elevada e intangible.

—Lo que estoy diciendo... —la mira y se humedece un poco los labios, vacilando, cosa muy muy extraña en ella. Al final decide lo que va a decir—, es que no sólo basta con ser una mujer hermosa, ni una excelsa joya que hace brillar a su portador...

Egipto la mira fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿Mi alma oscura y corrompida?

Helena deja caer los párpados a la mitad y echa un poco la cabeza atrás. Inclina la cabeza levemente.

—¿Tienes un alma oscura y corrompida?

—Sí.

—¿Estas intentando seducirme, Egipto?

—Qué curiosa deducción.

—Lo digo porque quieras o no lo estas logrando —la empuja un poco hacia atrás... Hacia el pasillo.

La egipcia se sonroja un poco y da un par de pasitos atrás dejándose empujar.

—Y no creo que tengas solamente un alma oscura y corrompida —suelta sin dejar de empujar mientras sonríe un poco sonrojada por lo que implica la declaración.

—Creo que ves lo que quieres ver y haces caso a lo que quieres de esas bonitas frases.

—Les has llamado bonitas... Demasiados cumplidos para tan poco tiempo —le acaricia un brazo hasta su mano y entrelaza sus dedos.

—Es una forma de hablar, no recuerdo ni un solo cumplido en mi discurso.

—Te diría que por que estas vieja estas perdiendo la memoria pero acordé no llamarte vieja —tira de su mano.

—Sé que no te haría un cumplido ni aun muerta.

—Bueno, hay de cumplidos a cumplidos..

—¿Qué dice tu flosofía para consolarte y sentirte mejor sobre esto?

—En realidad no me hace sentir mal que no me digas cumplidos.

—Suerte para ti.

—Lo que me saltan son preguntas alrededor de tu silencio —asegura abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Egipto, luego se gira hacia ella—. Pero no temas, he aprendido ya que estar contigo es tan difícil como lo parece.

—¿Cuáles preguntas? —tiene curiosidad, pero mantiene su postura estirada.

—¿Por qué no me harías ningún cumplido? Esa respuesta es simple... —le acaricia más el brazo hasta el hombro con la punta de los dedos mientras que con la otra le roza un pecho.

—Yo no hago cumplidos y menos a quienes no lo merecen —vuelve a ponerle la mano en la base del cuello.

—¿Por qué no lo merezco? —sigue, parpadeando lentamente y echando un poco la cabeza atrás.

—No tienes nada que ofrecer para pagarlos.

—Vaya... así que tus cumplidos estuán en venta... —la mira fijamente y sonríe—. Cumplidos por cumplidos sería lo justo.

—Cumplidos por cumplidos es medigar —le da una palmadita en el pecho, justo en la base del cuello, entrecerrando los ojos

—¿Y vender cumplidos qué es? —le levanta un poquito el vestido.

—Recompensar.

—No lo es tanto si el valor de tus cumplidos no es tan elevado. No por ser pocos son caros.

—¿Qué los vuelve caros entonces? —inclina la cabeza.

—Cuánta gente los quiera... —sonríe al conseguir ponerle una mano en la piel del muslo.

—Eso no los vuelve caros, eso los vuelve populares y sabes que detesto las cosas populares. Son imbéciles por definición —susurra entrecerrando los ojos y acercándose un poco a sus labios.

—Pero si nunca vas a hacerme un cumplido... ¿Para qué siquiera desearlo? —pregunta entreabriendo los labios y capturandole los suyos.

—¿Cómo vas a desearlo si no es inalcanzable? —susurra otra vez antes de besarla.

Helena le acaricia el cuello aún con la idea picándole la cabeza durante el beso pero Egipto la conoce y sabe que detesta no ser la de la última palabraaaa...

* * *

><p><em>Chicas y más chicas...<em>


	31. Streaptease, América e Inglaterra

**Advertencias en este capítulo**

**Pareja: **_América e Inglaterra  
><em>

**Otros personajes: **_Francia_

**Resumen: **_América ha vuelto de un largo viaje y le trae algunos souvenirs a Inglaterra, pero él también tiene un regalo que darle de vuelta.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Streaptease<strong>

—_IGGYYYYYYYY! _—gritonea Estados Unidos contento.

Inglaterra se equivoca picando las teclas al oír un grito que reconoce y rápidamente guarda el documento en el que trabajaba, cerrándolo y tratando de ponerse serio otra vez, porque al oírle ha sonreído sin pensar. El americano se asoma por la puerta del cuarto del ordenador.

—_Hello?_ —pregunta sonriendo. El inglés acaba de cerrar los programas y se da la vuelta al estilo malo de James Bond, pero sin gato.

—Ah... Eres tú. _Hello _—suelta aparentemente desinteresadamente.

—Jaaaaaaa! —grita y contento corre hacia él, abrazándolo y tirándolo de espaldas, riendo como loco.

—Uaaah! —no puede evitar gritar un poco en cuanto le tira al suelo, sonriendo otra vez sin poder evitarlo y abrazándole de vuelta un poquito, aunque cuando se da cuenta le suelta rápidamente, sonrojado y carraspea.

—Jaaa! _Iggyyyyyy!_ — se ríe más dándole besos en el pelo y abrazándolo con brazos y piernas.

—Ehm... —el británico empieza a sentirse un poco incómodo, pero no deja de sonreír— _he... Hello..._

América se detiene y se separa un poquito.

—¡¿Por qué no has ido?! — pregunta mirándolo a la cara, refiriéndose a recibirle ahora que acaba de volver. Inglaterra se sonroja y deja de sonreír.

—Ehm... —aparta la vista y piensa en alguna escusa creíble que no sea alguno de los miles de motivos que realmente había, al estilo "porque no quería ir con todos allí, porque así volverías antes, porque se hubieran reído todos de mí y me daba vergüenza"—. Estaba... Trabajando —miente.

—Te extrañé —admite sinceramente. El británico se sonroja más y trata de incorporarse y salir de debajo suyo.

—Ehm... ¿Pero lo pasaste bien? — desvía el tema.

—_Yes..._ Y seguro si hubieras ido tú, te habrías estado quejando todo el tiempo y criticándome por todo pero... —se ríe. El inglés frunce el ceño.

—Pues seguramente lo habría hecho, si tienes cosas que ser mejoradas.

—Te traje cosas —le da un beso en los labios, un beso rápido.

—Y suele haberlas porque... —se calla a media frase con el beso, sonrojándose otra vez—. Hum...

El americano se separa y le sonríe.

—_What?_

—No tenías por qué molestarte, _git _—responde de forma poco creíble.

Estados Unidos se acerca de nuevo y le da otro beso, más largo esta vez, a lo que Inglaterra le corresponde con un poco de ansia porque lo estaba queriendo toooodo el tiempo. Y como América lleva una semana igual de adolescente caliente e insatisfecho..., pues lo intensifica.

Después de varios minutos el americano se separa y le sonríe

—_Hello..._ ¿Quieres ver tus regalos? —se ríe. Inglaterra siente que se separa, un poco descolocado y decepcionado.

—_What?_

—Los regalos... Te he traído uno especial —sonríe, ajustándose las gafas.

—Oh... Hum... No tenías que molestarte —repite sonriendo amablemente, un poco menos duro ahora.

—Es... Bueno, es que te había traído un llavero de los _yankees_ y un jersey de los _jets_... pero luego pasamos por esta tienda y... Habíamos ido al MET y había visto que te gustaban las cosas rococó como a_ France_ y...

—Aja... —carraspea y bufa ante la comparación.

—Pensé que podría comprarte ALGO, algo más... Bueno, algo que nos uniera y... — se separa un poco, avergonzado.

—Y conste que no me gustan las cosas rococó. Eso es demasiado, yo tengo mucho mejor gusto —replica porque si no lo dice no se queda tranquilo—. A mí me gustan las cosas victorianas —y luego le mira con una ceja levantada, tratando de imaginar. América ignora el comentario.

—Entonces... Tú conoces _Tiffany_, obvio, _right?_

Inglaterra se caga de miedo. América le sonríe más.

—_You do, right?_ Venden aretes y... collares y... anillos —lo mira—. Mira.

—_I... I..._ Ehm_... I..._ —vacila muy muy muy asustado.

—Bueno, pues yo... —se incorpora un poco y empieza a buscarse en las bosas. Inglaterra mira alrededor nervioso, pensando en cómo salir de esta. Se asusta aún más y se le echa encima volviendo a besarle... Ya que al parecer eso es lo que hace con Francia y funciona.

América flipa un poco, sonriendo y separándose un poquito.

— _I knooooow, I'm awesome!_

El inglés sigue con las manos en su mandíbula y le mira, muy nervioso.

—_I'm sorry..._ tengo que irme. —le suelta y se levanta el mayor.

—_What?_ No... ¡No! ¿A dónde vas? —preocupado le agarra un brazo con su mano.

—Tengo... acaban de llamarme, v-volveré... luego —asegura asustado, tratando de soltarse.

—_No!_ ¡Nadie te ha llamado! _What's wrong? _—se levanta—. No has visto tu regalo...

—Sí... sí me han llamado, ha sido una llamada perdida, tengo el teléfono en vibración, por eso no lo has oído... _I..._ —cada vez más nervioso.

—¿Por qué huyes? — le mira desconsolado. El británico hiperventila un poco—. Y estás nervioso y balbuceas y... Vas a caerte si sigues respirando así —indica tomándole del otro brazo.

Inglaterra trata de calmarse, realmente histérico, sin tener ganas de pegarle para que le suelte.

—_What's wrong?_ — vuelve a preguntar con la misma cara de desconsuelo.

—_P-Please..._ —suplica.

—_Please?_ — parpadea—. Pareciera que...

—Solo... necesito... _please..._ —vuelve a pedir, mirando a la puerta.

—¿Vas a volver si te suelto? —pregunta con cara de cachorro.

El británico asiente con la cabeza, mirándole.

— ¿En cinco minutos? —pregunta sonriendo un poco.

—Eh... trataré — responde apartando la vista.

—No... _Please, tell me, What's wrong?!_

—_N-Nothing..._ —trata de sonreír un poquito "algo que nos una, anillo, algo que nos una anillo" repite en su mente en pánico mientras piensa además en Francia y todo lo que hace con él y no debería—. Solo necesito... unos minutos...

—¡¿Pero por qué!? ¡¿Te has... enojado o algo?! —América no entiende un pimiento.

—No... no... Vuelvo... vuelvo en cinco minutos —trata de soltarse más mientras sonríe forzadamente.

—No te entiendo... —baja la cabeza rindiéndose y le suelta, metiéndose una mano al bolsillo y sacando una cajita—. Ten.

Inglaterra abre los ojos como platos y se queda paralizado. América le mira.

— ¿No lo quieres?

—Ehm... _I... I..._ —sigue vacilando sin saber qué hacer. Estados Unidos frunce el ceño.

—_Fine _—toma la caja y se la guarda en la chaqueta con el ceño fruncido

—_Wait!_ —responde rápidamente saliendo del shock y levantando las manos hacia él. El americano se queda callado con el ceño fruncido—, _p-please_ —pide cerrando los ojos y tomándole los brazos.

—Es que no entiendo —responde irritado. El inglés suspira.

—_O-Ok..._ — responde tratando de calmarse—. Yo solo... _I'm sorry._

—Solo pensé que podría gustarte... Y que nuca te regalo cosas que te gusten y... —le mira—. Y no entiendo que te pasa.

—¿Quién dice que no lo haces? —pregunta sinceramente, frotándose los ojos.

—Pues es que... Es que siempre lo hago mal y no entiendo ni siquiera qué —se cruza de brazos.

—No siempre lo haces mal... —responde mirando al suelo, en un medio susurro.

—Pero ahora quieres irte y ni siquiera lo has visto —vuelve a mirarle con desconsuelo, sacando un poco el labio inferior. Inglaterra traga saliva pensando que quizás se ha precipitado un poco.

— Ehm... _ok_... muéstramelo —pide tratando de parecer seguro.

—Espera... —lo mira con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué crees que es?

—_I... I don't know _—responde sincero ahora que se ha dado cuenta de que seguramente sí está sobrereaccionando. América saca la cajita y se la da.

—Pensé que en el _Bentley..._ podrías ponerlo y acordarte de mí... —sonríe un poco. El mayor parpadea y abre la cajita —Es un llavero con un barco.

—Oh... — sonríe... y luego traga saliva... y se echa a reír.

—Le he mandado grabar mi nombre y la fecha en la que... Bueno —se mete las manos a los bolsillos.

El británico lo saca para verlo mientras sigue riendo de puros nervios, soltando adrenalina y negando con la cabeza.

—_What?_ ¿Qué pensabas? — sonríe de lado mirándolo a los ojos.

—_Thank you_ — agradece sinceramente. América sonríe.

—¡Te ha gustado!

El de ojos verdes se sonroja

—_I..._

—_Yeeees?_ —le abraza de la cintura. El británico se incomoda un poco más por la cercanía.

—Ehm...

—_Come on..._ Dilo —sonríe. Inglaterra se sonroja aún más, mirándole.

—_I..._ —vacila.

—Por lo menos di que no te parece feo y que es menos peor de lo que esperabas.

—_I..._ tú ya sabes qué... _bloody hell!_ —protesta frunciendo el ceño—. Siempre estas... Jum!

—¿Siempre estoy jum? —sonríe.

—M-Me haces hacer... y decir... cosas que ya sabes y... es... _bollocks_, ¡es que pareces tonto! —replica mirándole, muy nervioso aun.

—Es que me gusta mucho oírlas —le sonríe.

—_But..._ —se sonroja más. El americano lo mira a los ojos. Inglaterra le clava la cara en el hombro y susurra MUY rápidamente algo parecido a "gdalaialamauamanajaman_odyhell_!"

—_What?_ —levanta las cejas sin haber entendido un pimiento.

—_Shut up, git!_ —protesta sin levantar la cabeza, pero de manera un poco más clara_—. I missed you a little _—susurra aun con la cara en su hombro. América le abraza fuertemente y le hunde la cabeza en el pelo.

— _I missed You a LOT_

El británico se sonroja de nuevo, pero sonríe sinceramente mientras los demás vomitamos arcoíris por ahí y ahora sí... América le levanta la cara y le besa bieeeen.

Y el inglés vuelve a dejarse, claro. Y el niño, que lleva media hora conteniéndose, le abre la camisa como si fuera súperman, volándole todos los botones mientras se ríe y le besa de nuevo. (Oh, cielos, alguien debería atrancar la puerta).

xoOXOox

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando ambos están tirados en el piso, prácticamente desnudos e Inglaterra seguramente está gimiendo, porque siempre gime, alguien se aclara la garganta en la puerta. (Y creo que al inglés le va a tomar unos minutos notar lo que pasa)

Francia se recarga sonriendo en el marco de la puerta, observando.

—Oh! Por la... _MY GOD!_ —grita Inglaterra al verle y se sonroja completamente, haciéndose lo más bolita que puede en el suelo, escondiéndose con lo que encuentre, ya sea la silla, alguna prenda de ropa o el propio Estados Unidos.

América está absolutamente concentrado en no terminar antes de tiempo... Como él 90% de veces que tienen sexo. Francia se ríe y mira a Inglaterra

—Veo que a alguien le ha gustado el llavero —se ríe—. Hagan todo el ruido que puedan _mes amies..._ Y recuerden siempre cerrar la puerta cuando pasa esto. ¿Puedo quedarme?

Inglaterra detiene a Estados Unidos como puede, completamente avergonzado, haciéndose bolita del todo mientras se cubre la cara con las manos y... por supuesto... se le pasa todo lo que Estados Unidos haya conseguido.

El americano ni se entera en realidad, hasta que le detiene.

—_What's wrong?_ —levanta las cejas sin entender. Francia mira toda la escena y asume que no va a llegar a nada con ello...

—_Mon dieu,_ no seas exagerado —sentencia. El inglés sigue hecho bolita, separándose completamente de Estados Unidos, en el suelo y se cubre con su camisa.

—_Get out of here..._ —susurra. Francia cierra la puerta haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—Eres un DRAAAAMA — dice saliendo.

América brinca al oír la puerta y la mira alternadamente con mirar a Inglaterra y… joder, pues sí que le cuesta. Inglaterra le ha detenido apartándolo y se ha cubierto y todo... sigue hecho bolita.

—¿Qué pasó? Era... Era... _France_, ¿verdad? —le mira.

El británico sigue en su postura, sin responder, absolutamente avergonzado.

—_Iggy?_ —se le acerca—. _Are you ok?_

Y ahí sigue. Estados Unidos le hace unos cariños en el pelo.

—¿Llevaba mucho tiempo ahí? _I'm sorry..._ Yo...

El inglesito se encoge aún más con la cara entre las rodillas.

—_Come here_ —trata de levantarle pero Inglaterra hace todo su esfuerzo para quedarse hecho una bolita, así que se sienta junto a él, sin muchos problemas porque a él no le ha avergonzado tanto... Y suspira haciéndole cariños en el pelo—. No ha sido TAN grave.

El británico aprieta los ojos y se sonroja otra vez, pensando que Estados Unidos no tiene ni idea de que tan grave ha sido y que no hay forma en que se lo explique.

—_What?_ Es _France..._ Es un _pervert..._ ¡Siempre lo ha sido!

—_Please..._ déjame un rato —pide aun con la cabeza entre sus brazos y la cara entre las rodillas— —. Vendré a buscarte.

América le suelta la cabeza y frunce el ceño. El mayor sigue sin moverse, con los ojos cerrados, quizás temblando un poco.

—Así que viene_ France_ y todo se detiene como si fuera el fin del mundo... —le mira—. _Ok._

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos con más fuerza y se le empañan un poco.

—_I'm sorry..._ —susurra tan, tan, bajito que no creo ni que se oiga a sí mismo.

El estadunidense busca su camisa y se la pone sin abrochársela. Se levanta y busca sus pantalones y sus zapatos, echando humo por las orejas. Sin decir una palabra más, camina a la puerta y la AZOTA. El mayor se queda en el suelo hecho bolita y solloza un poco.

Unos buenos cinco minutos más tarde se limpia los ojos y se suelta un poco, vistiéndose para, por si acaso se le ocurriera volver a alguien, no le encontrara ahí.

Mientras tanto, América va con Francia, le grita unos minutos y hace un GRAN, GRAN, GRAN esfuerzo por no pegarle. Termina por empujarle y largarse de ahí, yendo a con el inglés.

En cuanto está vestido, el británico decide que se va a largar a algún sitio en donde pueda pasar un BUEN rato escondido sin que nadie le encuentre porque es que... bueno, ¿sabes? Francia le gusta y... una cosa es que todos sepan que Estados Unidos etc. etc. etc... y otra es que le encuentre ahí. América está haciendo un SEÑOR berrinche. Debe estar nevando en Washington.

Inglaterra suspira porque además Estados Unidos tiene razón... Piensa en los días en Paris en que ni siquiera se estaba dando cuenta si estaba en mitad de la calle o no. Se oye la puerta abrirse y el inglés se tensa, relajándose un poco en cuanto ve que es el americano.

—Yo... — empieza el inglés.

América lo mira, con los brazos cruzados aun y la mirada en una expresión indescifrable.

—No me avergüenzo de ti —asegura. El menor levanta las cejas y desfrunce el ceño un momento... Y luego lo vuelve a fruncir.

—Te avergüenzas de ti conmigo —ojos en blanco—. Es lo mismo.

—No es lo mismo —replica mirando el suelo.

—Pues por unas o por otras te avergüenza estar conmigo... —se quita a Texas y las limpia en su playera—. _Iggy... E-England_ —traga saliva—. Te... Te gustaría...

El británico abre la boca para replicar y vuelve a cerrarla, apretando los ojos, luego le mira. América baja la vista y se mete las manos en las bolsas.

—T-Tú quisieras... Dejar de... —se detiene. El de ojos verdes se sonroja.

—No —sentencia. Y él se relaja, seguramente de manera evidente y luego vuelve a tensarse.

—_Are You sure? I mean,_ si es solo por mi yo... —suelta el aire contenido de manera desinteresada, aunque dudo que alguien se lo crea—. Yo estaría... —traga saliva—. Bien. _I'm the hero_ —explica tratando de convencerse a sí mismo. Inglaterra se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Pero eso no significa que no fuera lo adecuado para ti —asegura sinceramente. El estadunidense lo mira con absoluta dureza.

—_Stop fucking me with that._ No estamos hablando de mí, estamos hablando de ti, tú eres el que tiene problemas conmigo —agrega. El británico le mira con la boca abierta.

—Yo no tengo problemas contigo —responde agobiado.

—Sí los tienes... Tú eres el que no confía en mí y el que me ha echado del cuarto.

Abre más los ojos verdes.

— ¿Por qué crees que no confió en ti?

—Porque me echaste porque tenías vergüenza en vez de... Refugiarte conmigo como yo lo haría —explica sinceramente.

— ¿Pero cómo iba a refugiarme en ti? —pregunta pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

— ¿Pues cómo que cómo? Yo estaba ahí, intentando hablar de eso y acariciándote el pelo y tú me has echado en calzoncillos... ¿Sabes lo que habrían pensado los demás si me ven salir así?

El mayor se sonroja de nuevo y aprieta los ojos, sintiéndose culpable.

—Y luego he ido a... —cierra los ojos y se lleva las manos a la cara. Inglaterra abre los ojos mirándole, vacilando—. Y... Y... Y todos deben pensar que tú no me quieres y...

El británico se le acerca y le abraza

—Eso es una tontería.

—Pues... ¿L-Lo es? — dice desconsolado y le abraza de regreso—. _France_ no dejaba de sonreír ni un poco cuando le he gritado. Aunque al final creo que ha terminado bastante asustado pero... Es que como puedo defenderme y decirle que sí me quieres y que eres mío si me echas en calzones... —se frota los ojos por abajo de Texas.

—_France is a bloody arsehole_ —le abraza más fuerte.

El americano recarga su mejilla en el pelo de Inglaterra dejándose abrazar y se sorbe los mocos mientras éste aprieta los ojos y siente un mal regusto en el estómago, sin saber que decir.

—Yo... Hablaré con él —sentencia por fin.

—¿Y qué vas a decirle? Porque si vas a decirle algo que... Que…— se limpia un poquito la cara, con mucha discreción—. Va a burlarse de mi igual.

—No voy a dejarle hacer eso —sentencia.

—Yo ya le grite bastante... —admite separándose un poco.

—No es un grito lo que necesita —asegura Inglaterra tragando saliva con dificultad y pensando en cómo demonios resolver esto. América le mira.

—También le empujé...

El británico aprieta los ojos.

—Es un imbécil

—Yo dejé la puerta abierta cuando entré... —baja la mirada.

—Yo... Lo siento, hablare con él —asegura realmente arrepentido—. No pasa nada, no es tu culpa —asegura lo más dulce que puede, acariciándole la cabeza— . Lo siento...

América le sonríe.

—_It's ok..._ Siempre y cuando... — el inglés le mira—. No me eches de nuevo en calzoncillos —se acurruca en el abrazo. Inglaterra toma aire y le aprieta más contra si

—Yo... No pensé... En lo que implicaba para ti —confiesa. El menor le mira a los ojos.

—Yo... No me di cuenta cuando entro... —admite él a su vez. Inglaterra suspira.

—Es un cabrón

—Lo es... Pero nosotros somos más listos que él —sonríe y se le acerca para darle un beso.

—¿Lo somos? —pregunta sonriendo un poquito, sin apartarse.

—Pues claro... —le da un beso y se separa—. Esta vez cerré la puerta con llave —le brillan los ojos.

—Oh... —parpadea y se sonroja automáticamente. El estadunidense sonríe más, llevándose las manos al cinturón y desabrochándolo.

Inglaterra se incomoda más, soltándole del abrazo y separándose, pero América no se entera y se baja los pantalones y los calzoncillos a la vez. Él cierra los ojos y se tapa la cara con las manos, completamente colorado.

—Por... por la reina... —logra protestarbalbuceareclamar. América se ríe un poco, quitándose la playera.

Inglaterra sigue ahí y abre los ojos un momento mirando entre sus dedos y cuando le ve, empieza a salirle un poco de sangre de la nariz... que nadie nota porque tiene las manos en la cara, y se da la vuelta dándole la espalda.

—_My... My God!_ —vuelve a protestar exclamar en el mismo tono. El americano se ríe más y se le acerca por la espalda.

—Venga... Nadie va a interrumpir ahora —pone su cabeza en su hombro y lo abraza de la cintura.

El británico tiembla tratando de contener la sangre de su nariz, cada vez más nervioso y sonrojado. Busca con una mano un pañuelo en algún bolsillo para preservar un poco de su dignidad mientras el americano esta acercándole su... Ejem... Humanidad completa en el proceso, obvio.

América entonces, empieza a desabrocharle el cinturón con la delicadeza de siempre y su gran habilidad para leer la atmósfera... Es decir, sin notar siquiera el problema.

—Ehm... eeeh… yo... —vacila Inglaterra poniéndose aún más nervioso al notar lo que hace con las manos y bajando las suyas de su cara y nariz para ponerlas encima de las de Estados Unidos, pero... no es como que se vaya a esforzar mucho por detenerlo.

— ¿Aja? ¿Quieres hacerlo tú? —le da un beso en la mejilla.

—_Wh..._ eh... hum... ah... esto... yo... —por favooor un aplauso para Inglaterra el elocuente.

El americano se ríe y le desabotona el pantalón, metiéndole los dedos en los calzoncillos, ¡en el resorte...! digo, es que... Lo otro ya era muy porno. Inglaterra se pone muchísimo más nervioso, apretando las piernas y haciendo ahora él un esfuerzo por no reaccionar.

—Yo... ¡YO LO HAGO! —grita sin pensar.

—Oh... —levanta las cejas sorprendido— _Cool!_ —camina dos pasos para atrás y se sienta en la cama... Y descubre que está llena de cajas de pizza—. _Fuck..._ —las quita SIN dejar de mirar al inglés. Éste parpadea calmándose un poco al notar que le suelta... criatura... y luego se da la vuelta para mirarle volviendo a cerrar los ojos y a darse la vuelta, pensando que seguramente debería haber dejado que Estados Unidos lo hiciera.

—Eh! Eh! Volteado no vale —protesta el americano sentándose ahora si en la cama.

—_Wha... What?_ —pregunta volviéndose hacia él de nuevo, empezando a imaginar lo que pretende... _naaaaah no puede ser que... naaaaaah._ Se sonroja MUCHISIMO.

América sigue sentado en la cama con cara como si tuviera hamburguesas enfrente.

—NOnononono... _wait..._ —pide el británico levantando las manos hacia él.

—_What?_ —pregunta sin cambiar la cara.

—No esperaras... es decir... yo no... Tú no planeas que yo... —no es capaz de acabar la frase— ¿verdad?

— ¿Que hagas un _strip-tease_? —América el delicado.

Inglaterra tensa la espalda y se queda paralizado... no tengo claro si de color granate, morado o blanco hoja de papel. El niño se lo piensa.

—Naaaah solo quiero que te quites la ropa sensualmente mientras yo te veo —sonríe y todos nos hacemos la misma pregunta.

Inglaterra parpadea y... es posible que se ahogue de un momento a otro... entre muchos otros problemas que seguramente debe estar teniendo ahora mismo, y América se lleva una mano con perfecta tranquilidad y... se toca a sí mismo con naturalidad mientras mira a Inglaterra.

—_Oh my god!_ —protesta Inglaterra al verlo, llevándose las manos a la cara y dándose la vuelta otra vez y ahora sí empezando a tener problemas en general que no tienen nada que ver con una hemorragia nasal fulminante... noooooo. El americano se detiene y le mira consternado...

— _What?_

El británico suspira tratando de calmarse mientras vuelve a limpiarse la nariz, respirando un par de veces y luego se vuelve de cara otra vez, con expresión seria y los ojos cerrados, empezando a desanudarse la corbata, rezando por que Estados Unidos no haga NINGÚN ruido

—_Oh... GOD..._ —susurra América al verlo.

Inglaterra pierde un poco de su estoicismo y vacila un poco, tratando de NO pensar en lo que está haciendo y tiembla, sonrojándose de nuevo a pesar de que no ha abierto los ojos y el americano sonríe y le mira de nuevo con esa cara.

Acaba de quitarse la corbata y abre los ojos un momento... y se arrepiente, volviendo a sonrojarse porlareinaporlareinaporlareinaporlareina. América sigue mirándole con la boca un poco abierta. Y ahora que sabe dónde está, sigue con los ojos cerrados... pero le tira la corbata

—Oh... Jesús... —susurra de nuevo Estados Unidos abriendo la boca.

Vuelve a temblar, tratando de tragar saliva... jaja, míralo, como si creyera que puede y se acerca un paso, empezando a desabotonarse la camisa mientras se quita los zapatos con los pies y América sonríe como idiota.

En cuanto acaba de desabotonarse la camisa, abre los ojos mirándose los pies para quitarse los calcetines y no caerse en el proceso, haciendo un INCREIBLE ESFUERZO por fingir que Estados Unidos no está ahí, sonrojándose otra vez. Se pasa la mano por el pelo, cada vez más nervioso si es que eso es posible, "_no estás haciendo esto, no estás haciendo esto, no estás haciendo esto"_ se repite a si mismo mientras se quita la camisa y se la lanza a donde está Estados Unidos (de nuevo con los ojos cerrados).

América se relame los labios con anticipación... Y deja de tocarse haciendo un gemidillo.

—_You Are so fucking sexy..._

El inglés da un paso más, acercándose hasta quedar justo frente a la cama, y con el corazón acelerado y la respiración un poco agitada, empieza a quitarse el cinturón que el estadunidense ya le ha abierto antes; lo más lentamente que puede, que no es demasiado porque está bastante histérico... y cuando oye eso se detiene y aprieta los ojos apartando la cara, sonrojándose más. Y como América no es Francia, no tiene ese autocontrol... Así que se levanta y le besa, bajándole él los pantalones y... Vamos a darles un espacio.

Inglaterra agradece el gesto.

* * *

><p><em>Que no se entere tu mamá de lo que has leído, pero no se te olvide decirnos qué te ha parecido (y agradecer a HollyFujoshi)<em>


	32. Cumpleaños, Francia e Inglaterra

**Advertencias en este capítulo**

**Pareja: **_Francia e Inglaterra  
><em>

**Otros personajes: **_Prusia__  
><em>

**Resumen: **_En el cumpleaños de Francia, Inglaterra tiene un presente para él, pero Prusia tiene otras intenciones al tener un regalo también.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Cumpleaños<strong>

De pronto la puerta cede e Inglaterra la cruza hacia afuera, se cierra con llave otra mira la puerta con los ojos muy abiertos al igual que la boca, genuinamente sorprendido.

Se oyen algunos gritos y protestas del otro lado, incluidos algunos forcejeos. El francés levanta las cejas y sonríe un poco mirándose la manicura de las uñas, primero de cerca... Luego de lejos.

La puerta vuelve a abrirse, alguien empuja a Inglaterra adentro, completamente sonrojado y completamente desnudo.

—Alles gute zum geburstag, Frankreich! —grita Prusia desde fuera volviendo a cerrar la puerta con llave.

Inglaterra mira a Francia con los ojos muy abiertos un momento, sonrojándose más y luego se vuelve a la puerta golpeándola como un poseso.

—I'm going to kill you, Prussia! VUELVE AQUÍ!

Francia levanta las cejas hasta el techo y sonríe de lado, riéndose un poco... se levanta del silló.

—DEJAME SALIR!

—Angleterre... —se acerca al inglés.

Inglaterra entra en pánico golpeando la puerta histéricamente.

—Quizás podrías relajarte un poco, que no pasa nada tan grave en realidad... —insiste Francia empezando a desabotonarse la camisa.

Inglaterra se da la vuelta para mirarle mientras se cubre, de nuevo tratando de fundirse con la puerta. Francia se detiene a un par de metros de él, bastante cerca como para que no pueda mirar tan fácil a otro sitio, pero bastante lejos como para que no pueda tocarle, a menos que se acerque.

Los ojos verdes alrededor, nerviosos y vuelve a sostenerle la mirada, empezando a temblar un poquito.

—Me parece que el diferencial de ropa me favorece, non? —le mira de arriba a abajo, y luego se abre la camisa, que ya ha terminado de desabotonar, mostrándole la mitad del pecho.

Inglaterra entreabre y cierra los labios balbuceando algo inteligible mientras baja la vista mirandole el pecho y las manos... sangra un poquito de la nariz.

Francia empieza a chasquear los dedos de una mano, con ritmo. El inglés parpadea y vuelve a mirarle a los ojos.

—Esto podría salir mejor si me ayudaras... —indica empezando a tararear algo indefinido, y a mover las caderas al ritmo.

—Si... te... yo... a... que...

—A llevar el ritmo —sonríe hundiéndose una mano en el pelo y despeinándose un poco, de manera sorprendentemente estética sin dejar de chasquear los dedos de la otra mano.

Al británico se le entreabren los labios embobandose con eso y luego sacude la cabeza volviendo en si.

—Eh... eh?

Francia sonríe y sin dejar de llevar el ritmo, se desabrocha el cinturón, abriéndose el primer botón del pantalón. Inglaterra traga saliva mientras le sostiene la mirada, sin atreverse a bajar la vista.

—Aunque veo que no puedes NI chasquear los dedos —deja de hacerlo, poniendo los pulgares en el borde del pantalón, y bajándolo peligrosamente hasta mostrar sus caderas y el vello.

El inglés vuelve a bajar la vista y aprieta las piernas y las manos sujetandose el big ben con fuerza para que no se mueva, con las rodillas absolutamente temblorosas. Antes de que pueda apretar más o hacer más, Francia se mueve de nuevo, y en un parpadeo le tiene a menos de un palmo. A Inglaterra le da un infarto en cuanto le nota. El francés sonríe malicioso, de lado.

—¿Por qué no ocupas tus manos en algo más útil?

El británico se imagina en qué podría usarlas y sangra aun más abundantemente. El galo levanta una mano y le limpia la sangre de la nariz.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —susurra acusador.

En cuanto le toca le pone las manos en las caderas aprovechando que sabe que Francia no tiene perspectiva.

—Mon dieu... ¡Al fin has recordado como moverte!

—Shut up —aprieta los ojos.

—Nunca... —susurra rozándole la barbilla con los labios.

Inglaterra le da un beso en la nariz, de forma muuuy sutil, sonrojándose. Francia sonríe cerrando los ojos.

—Ahora estamos hablando.

—¿Hablando?

—Ahora sí que estamos hab... —empieza a explicar y luego se detiene a si mismo—, ¿ves? ¿Ves como me tienes?

—Eh? —se echa para atras, parpadeando descolocado. Él zonríe

—Ya no sé ni lo que digo...

—Bloody hell —protesta apretando los ojos, empujándole, volviendo a cubrirse con las manos y dandose la vuelta, apoyando la frente en la pared, sonrojado de muerte.

Francia levanta las cejas descolocado y le abraza por la espalda.

—¿No te gusta oír como me traes?

—Nnnn —lloriquea un poco.

—¿Qué pasaaaa? —pregunta a su oído.

—Shut up... —susurra porque lo que le pasa es que con esas se ha dado cuenta de como estaba él mismo y le ha dado verguenza.

—Pero si esta parte es divertida —le lame atrás de la oreja provocándole temblores y luego le hunde la nariz en el pelo.

—YonoleveolodivertidobloodyhellsueltameIhateyoubloodyuglyfrogofthe... —se pierde en lo que hace Francia olvidándose de lo que está diciendo.

El francés le acaricia la espalda con una mano dibujandole el contorno de la columna vertebral.

—Mentiroso —susurra en su oído, sonriendo y le recorre un escalofrio junto con su mano.

—¡No miento! —protesta medio hecho bolita súuuuper sonrojado.

—Deberías ocupar toda esa energía extra que tienes en RELAJARTE..., mon petit —indica, pasándole una mano extendida por encima del culo y... Paaaaam! Dándole una palmada.

Abre los ojos verdes como platos soltándose el Big ben y llevándose las manos al culo, porque se habia olvidado de que tenía culo. Francia se ríe un poco de su cara.

El inglés frunce el ceño al oirle reirse, se da la vuelta y le empuja. El francés trastabilla dos pasos y levanta la cara mirandole.

—¡Dieu, relajate!

—Me has golpeado.

—¿Y desde cuándo eres tan dramático? Me gusta tu culo.

Inglaterra traga saliva y sonroja más con eso si es posible.

—En justa correspindencia, yo deberia poder golpearte a ti ahora impuemente.

Francia le sonríe.

—Oh la la... ¡Pero que fetiche el tuyo! Puedes golpearme si me quitas los pantalones Y... Me das un golpe... erotique.

—¡No es fetiche! ¡Estoy hablando de golpearte por que te odio!

—Bien... Golpeame entonces —le reta con un dejo de seriedad.

Inglaterra se le acerca tomándole de la barbilla, levantándosela. Francia levanta las cejas mirándole a la cara, el inglés sonríe de lado.

—Mejor te dejaré elgir donde quieres que te golpee, excepto brazos y piernas.

—No voy a elegir eso —entrecierra los ojos

—Entonces te rompere la nariz.

Francia parpadea descolocado y le mira a los ojos ligeramente desconsolado. Frunce el ceño.

—Bien.

Inglaterra vuelve a tomarle de la barbilla levantándosela. El francés tiembla un poco sin poderse creer que le romperá la nariz, pero sin poder evitar tenerle miedo.

El inglés levanta el puño echandolo atras, sonrieno de lado. El francés se encoge levantando un poco las manos para cubrirse, aunque no del todo como para impedírselo. Mira el puño incrédulo.

—¿Estás asustado? —pregunta medio en burla, tomandole del cuello de la camisa.

—No me arrugues la camisa —responde mirandole a los ojos y tragando saliva.

—Bien —le suelta la camisa y le toma del cuello apretándole, no lo bastante para que deje de respirar, pero si para que trague con dificultad. Y lo que hace evidentemente es tragar saliva con dificultad.

—Vaya fetiche mas extraño que tienes —susurra, acojonado.

—No es un fetiche —responde y mueve el puño hasta su cara con rapidez, deteniéndolo a un centímetro de su nariz y aprovechando que tiene los ojos cerrados, le besa.

Francia se encoge un poco esperando lo peor al sentir que se mueve, cerrando los ojos en efecto, tardándose un poco en reacciona ante el beso, por la sorpresa y luego cediendo, claro, besándole de regreso con furia producto de la tensión.

Inglaterra sonríe en el beso al saber que puede tambien ponerle tenso y nervioso.

—¿Te he hablado sobre todo lo bestia que eres? —pregunta Francia al separarse, abrazándole ya de la cintura.

—Estabas acojonado —se burla en un susurro, acabando de abrirle la camisa.

—Claro que no, sabía que no eras capaz de hacerme nada

Inglaterra e da un golpe lo bastante fuerte para que se quede sin aire, en el estomago.

—Ahhhh...—se dobla—. Bestia!

Se rie.

—Mon... Ahhhh... Es ni cumpleaños, imbecile... Y tú me estás explotando las vísceras.

—Es para que no te confies.

–Que no me confíe...

—Of course, con eso de que no te haría daño —sigue, con su sonrisita.

Francia frunce el ceño irguiéndose de nuevo y él le sostiene la mirada.

—¿No te llego el memo de "no le pegues a France"?

—Of course lo hizo, le tengo en una alarma importante permantente junto a "molesta a France tanto como puedas" —responde bajandole la camisa por los hombros.

—Realmente me pregunto por qué es que te soporto... —se deja quitar la camisa.

—No lo haces —se burla con las manos en sus hombros una vez le ha quitado la camisa.

—Pues non... En este estado tuyo no lo hago —le acaricia el pecho hasta el abdomen.

Inglaterra tiene un escalofrío tensándose un poco al recordar que está desnudo... Intenta aguantar.

—¿Te gusta tu cuerpo?

—Mmmm! —protesta apretando los ojos y sonrojándose y temblando, haciendo un esfuerzo.

—Porque a mí sí me gusta... Y me gusta más aun como lo mueves.

—Shut up! No lo muevo! —baja las manos y vuelve a cubrirse sin poder aguantar.

Francia se acerca y le besa directamente en los labios con fines de relajarle. Inglaterra le besa de regreso calmándose bastante.

El francés se separa y le sonríe.

—¿Qué tengo de regalo?

—No tienes un regalo —responde.

—Claro que he de tener... Solo dices que no para molestarme .

—¿Por qué iba a hacer algo que te ilusionaría?

—Porque me quieres.

—¡No lo hago! —chilla.

—Que no lo admitas es otra cosa —le abraza de la cintura y le atrae hacia él—. ¿Qué tengo de regalo? ¿Es un regalo regalo o es una actividad?

—Nothing!

—Ni siquiera un pequeño presente por diplomacia

—No!

—Ahhhh... —cara de desilusión—, con lo que megustan las sorpresas

—Ja! —sonríe porque le ha fastidiado.

—Pues no me importa...

—Si te importa porque me lo has pedido, así que querías un regalo —le toca la punta de la nariz con un dedo.

—¿Quién no quiere un regalo? —arrugar la nariz.

—Quieres un regalo mío, no un regalo

Francia se humedece un poco los labios y mira hacia otro lado. Sonríe.

—No tanto...

—¡Si lo querías! Querías un regalo miooooo —canturrea en burla.

—Estúpidamente al parecer —aprieta los ojos.

Inglaterra le mira sonriendito aun.

—Esto mío debe ser una enfermedad rara —murmura arrugando la nariz.

El británico vacila un poco, el galo sonríe imperceptiblemente al notar que funciona

—No importa cuantas veces... —sonríe más—. Aun sigo intentando que me digas "Yes, France, te tengo un regalo"

El inglés mira el suelo, él le besa la mejilla.

—Prussia se lo ha llevado —susurra.

—Ni siquiera sé para qué, si me gustas as... —se detiene—. Oh... Entonces esta es la hora del entretenimiento previo.

—What?

Francia sonríe él le mira

—Estaba en el bolsillo de mis pantalones y se lo ha llevado —sigue Inglaterra.

—Me gusta la idea... —beso en el cuello, baja las manos hasta tomarle las suyas y dirige ambas a sus pantalones—. Tengo más ropa que tu... y Aaaah! ¡Tengo un regalo! —sonríe mucho mucho.

Inglaterra se pone nervioso otra vez con lo de la ropa y Francia sonríe notando el nerviosismo

—¡Es culpa de Prussia! —trata de huir del otro tema.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué? —le mira.

—¿Qué es? —sonríe.

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! —protesta, aunque ahora que le ha quitado la camisa y se la está poniendo, cubriéndose un poco está más tranquilo, abotonandosela.

—¡¿Pero que haces?! —protesta al que que se ha puesto la camisa.

—¡Vestirme un poco! —replica.

—¡Pero no es eso lo que toca! —se queja acercándose él.

—Si quieres tu regalo tienes que ir a pedirle mis pantalones a Prussia

—Antes que nada, mon cher... Tienes que venir para acá.

Los ojos verdes le miran. El francés se le acerca mas tomándole de una mano, él se deja, más tranquilo ahora, por que lleva la camisa.

Francia le toma de la nuca y le besa. Inglaterra le devuelve el beso un poco descolocado, pero no es como que leimporte.

—Tú me disculparas, mon amour, pero planeo disfrutar los regalos en orden... Y me parece que tu no llegaste primero —le mira a los ojos

—Wha... what? yo llegué el primero con los dibujos —responde vacilando.

—Pues yo tengo unas enormes ganas de que estés relajado antes de darme tu regalo —sonríe cínicamente

—¡Estoy relajado! no se que te hace pensar que no lo estoy

—Que te has puesto mi camisa —se la desabotona un poco para poder bajársela un poco del hombro y besarle ahí.

—Ah! —se tensa un poquito, pero aparta sutilmente la cara dejándole hacer.

—Y... Bien, se suponía que yo tenía que AMANECER con alguien hoy... Y no se me ha cumplido, asi que necesito el doble de regalos

—¡Eso no es mi culpa!

Francia sonrie separándose y mirándole a los ojos.

—Habrías amanecido conmigo entonces —susurra.

—NO!

Francia le pone una mano en los labios y él se queda con ellos entrabiertos.

Le acaricia el labio y la mejilla, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos Inglaterra se sonroja un poquito sin apartar la mirada tampoco.

—Este cumpleaños es... diferente —confiesa con voz suave.

—Why?

—Porque es el primero en que creo que REALMENTE tienes que darme un regalo —sonríe.

—What? —vacila sin entender

El francés se muerde el labio y le abraza repentinamente con fuerza. El inglés parpadea otra vez sin entender qué pasa mientras él le besa el hombro y el cuello en el abrazo, con cierta ansiesita, así que le abraza de vuelta, vacilando.

—What is up?

—Realmente pensé que esto NUNCA pasaría —confiesa sonriendo.

—¿El qué? —le acaricia un poco la espalda, porque no ve que sonríe.

—Esto... —sonríe más—, esto es lo que tenía que pasar.

—¿Pero de que hablas? ¿Estás bien?

—Mejor que nunca, probablemente —se separa un poquito y le mira a los ojos, él le mira también, un poco reocupado aun.

—Are you sure?

Francia le besa la mejilla y un ojo, pasándole las dos manos por las mejillas y el cuello. Inglaterra cierra los ojos relajado, dejándole hacer, sin soltarle del abrazo.

—Estoy besando a Angleterre... Y no está borracho, ni histérico, ni enfadado... Y es mi cumpleaños, y... —sonríe un poquito de lado—, Angleterre...

El nombrado se sonroja abriendo los ojos de golpe.

—Je t'aime —susurra.

El británico abre y cierra la boca muchas veces y finalmente traga saliva. El galo se le acerca al oído.

—Baise moi —ordena/pide.

Inglaterra tiembla y unos instantes más tarde, cierra los ojos y respira profundo intentando calmarse, para luego empezar a besarle en el cuello, que es lo que tiene más a mano y Francia sonríe, cerrando los ojos también y echando la cabeza atrás, dispuesto a dejarse hacer.

Así que bueno, les vamos a dejar solos porque lo siguiente es que acaben en el sofá y tal y cual, ya que esta vez les ha costado.

Vaya que les ha costado, pero Francia es muy feliz. Muy muy feliz con Inglaterra, muy. Y eso que no le ha dado su regalo, aunque alguno de los dos debería estar clavándoselo en la espalda ahora que están en el sofá porque Prusia en plan feel like a ninja ha entrado a traer la ropa... y a poner algunas camaras con Hungría.

Así que terminan, respiraciones agitadas por completo, gritos de placer y todo ese rollo... Aja, aja, perlas de sudor... Mmmm... Delicious.

—Pero quoi es... Mmmm —protesta frunciendo el ceño una vez que se ha acordado que tiene algo más que regiones vitales, moviéndose un poco en el sillón.

Inglaterra, que ha acabado abajo porque esta vez estaba haciendo de seme y a quien le moleste que se joda, mete la mano por su espalda sacando lo que se les ha estado clavando a los dos todo el rato. Al verlo levanta las cejas y se lo esconde tras la espalda, abriendo los ojos.

—Quoi? —pregunta Francia levantando una mano y organizando se el pelo un poco, sin poder evitar seguir sonriendo como idiota terriblemente satisfecho.

Se trata de una caja negra y larga de como un palmo, con una cinta con la bandera Francesa.

—Nothing —lo deja en el suelo metiéndolo bajo el sofá.

Los ojos azules brillan y sonríe más, al ver aunque sea un instante, los colores de su bandera y una caja.

—¿Es mi regalo?

—No! Ehm... No sé qué debe ser, no es mío, ya estaba aquí, alguien se lo habrá dejado —miente.

Francia se gira Lo que puede estirándose para intentar meter una mano bajo el sillón, pero Inglaterra le hace cosquillas en la axila para que no llegue.

—Ahh! —grito de niña, le toma la mano maligna con la otra y sigue estirándose igual, logrando su cometido—. Nooo! Déjame ver! JA!

—Noo! —intenta quitársela.

—¡Es mi regalo! ¡Claro que lo es! —separa la mano lo que puede y se sienta un poco empujándole al sillón, tratando de abrir el paquete. Inglaterra levanta las manos intentando incorporarse e impedírselo más en juego que nada.

—No! No! Déjame en paz, déjame disfrutar de mi regalo —"protesta".

—¿¡Cómo sabes que es tu regalo!?, ¡ya estaba aquí!

—Tiene mi bandera —indica y quita con cuidado el listón.

—¡Tiene tres colores! Podría ser la de Holland.

—Podría... Pero hoy no es su cumpleaños —le sonríe—. Tengo un regalo.

—Eres como un crió —se cruza de brazos y bufa un poco apartando la cara, aunque se le escapa la sonrisa de sentir su ilusión.

—Mira quien lo dice —le besa la mejilla y abre la caja con sumo cuidado... Mucho más del que pondría un niño, hemos de decir, pero con emoción contenida, como su fuera el día de reyes.

Dentro hay una boquilla larga de ébano y plata, con una F mayúscula chiquitina engarzada en la madera. Francia levanta las cejas.

—Oh... Hace años que no tenía una de estas —la examina de cerca sonriendo.

Inglaterra le mira y se sonroja pensando que le parecía muy sexy y por eso decidió...

—Me encaaaanta fumar con boquilla es tan... Elegante. Pásame mis cigarrillos, S'il vous plait —le señala sus pantalones.

—Búscatelos tu —levanta la barbilla haciéndose el enfurruñado—. Es para ver si fumas más y te mueres.

—Ya, claro... —se ríe rozándole la pierna al levantarse, dándole una vista fantástica al agacharse y tomando un cigarrillo. Le ofrece uno—. Tú no tienes boquilla... Tú fumaras sin ella como un pordiosero cualquiera —le cierra un ojo.

—Tu eres quien tiene una barba de pordiosero, por mucha boquilla que uses —replica tomando el que le tiende.

Francia coloca el cigarrillo en la boquilla y lo prende, levantando el dedo meñique, sonriendo con la sonrisa más sexy y atrevida que tiene, desnudo y aun sonrojado después del sexo, despeinado además.

E Inglaterra casi que se quiere morir, embobadísimo y sin poder ni aguantarle la mirada en cuanto nota que se ha embobado.

* * *

><p><em>Que no se entere tu mamá de lo que has leído, pero no se te olvide decirnos qué te ha parecido.<em>


	33. Chocolate, Austria y Suiza

**Advertencias en este capítulo**

**Pareja: **_Austria y Suiza__  
><em>

**Otros personajes: **_Prusia__  
><em>

**Resumen: **_Prusia se ha metido a casa de de Suiza... Y probablemente por molestar al austriaco o por agradar al suizo, ha conseguido instalar una bomba de chocolate en la ducha. Veamos cual es el resultado_

* * *

><p><strong>Chocolate<strong>

Mientras Suiza está haciendo la cama en los calzoncillos de ayer que ha conseguido encontrar esta mañana. Se oye un grito dentro del baño.

Suiza parpadea... Y levanta las cejas.

—¡Österreich! ¿Estás bien? —lo imagina tirado en la ducha con la pierna rota.

—Está... ja! Tu ducha... —intenta pararlo pero es una bomba en realidad lo único que ha evitado cerrándola es que salga agua, no que deje de salir chocolate—. ¡Entra!

—Was? ¿Qué pasa con la ducha? —pregunta abriendo la puerta agobiadillo, mientras mirando al otro lado de las puertas, sonrojado.

—Está saliendo... —paladea al notarle sabor dulce porque creía que sería otra cosa como mierda o barro, hecho un poco desastre con todo el pelo medio embarrado. Se relame un poco—. ¿Chocolate?

—Was? —levanta una ceja tomando la perilla de la ducha y abriendo una rendijita la puerta —. ¿Que quieres chocolate?

—Nein, esta saliendo de la ducha —le muestra las manos embarradas y se las pasa por el pecho intentando limpiarse

Suiza le mira las manos... Y luego el pecho... Y luego aspira... Y... Se le ponen los ojitos de corazón. Porque es que además se lo embarró en el pechooooo.

—C-C-C-C... C...

Austria sigue intentando quitárselo de encima pero solo está logrando extenderlo más. Suiza parpadea e incluso abre un poquito más la puerta de la ducha para mirarle, y esta seguro, completamente seguro... De que esto es un sueño. Uno de esos bonitos y buenos y dulces. Porque además el PELO lo tiene... Embarrado con...

—Oh-oh...

—Y es que no se detiene, parece una de las bromas de Preussen —sigue, levantando las manos al teléfono de la ducha que aun borbotea un poco, sintiendo todo esto pegajoso. Aun no se ha dado cuenta.

Suiza mira caer una gota de la ducha hasta su espalda... Y se sonroja imaginando el camino que seguirá hasta su culo. Se relame y en realidad le escucha decir algo así como "blabla blablabla bla"

—Es chocolate... —atina a decir, muy inteligente el.

Austria le mira con cara de "En serio?"

Pero Suiza... es que tiene la cara también embarrada.

—Tienes... una toalla o algo que... voy a ensuciarlo todo —el moreno mira alrededor notando que ya está todo marrón, pero tampoco le preocupa demasiado, no es su baño. El problema es que no lleva las gafas y no ve del todo la cara que está poniendo Suiza.

—Una... —traga saliva —. T-toalla... Yo... —es que le da IGUAL que este embarrado todo, en realidad, si puede embarrarse un poco más, en especial Austria... —. Nein. Es que... Es... Chocolate.

"Y no pretendo desperdiciar ese chocolate en lo absoluto. En lo absoluto. EN LO ABSOLUTO", piensa para sí.

El austriaco parpadea y le mira ahora.

—T-Tienes también a-aquí en el... —levanta la mano y se señala a si mismo el cuello. Pone decididamente un pie de la ducha.

Austria se lleva ahí la mano y ahora tiene más, claro.

—Oh... Por el amor de dios... —susurra Suiza. Y es que en serio esto es como salido de la fantasía más... Fantasiosa del suizo. Da otro pasito en la ducha mirándole el cuello fijamente.

El moreno frunce un poco el ceño al notar que se mete a la ducha dando un pasito atrás.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —como si no lo supieras perfecto desde ya. Y mira que hay otras muchas veces que puedes detenerlo así con ese tono, pero es que... Traes chocolate en el cuello y en el pelo y eres un gran bombón de chocolate. Ya esta salivando.

—Es que tienes chocolate... —si se preguntan si el idiota perdió el cerebro en algún lado... Lo mandó de vacaciones.

—¿Y qué planeas? ¿Lamerme entero?—sí, sí, muy escandalizado, ahora haznos creer que no te atrae la idea...

Suiza parpadea una vez y le quita la mirada del cuello. Le mira a los labios, donde TAMBIÉN tiene chocolate. Consigue que el austriaco se sonroje un poco, aunque no estoy segura de que se note debajo del marrón.

—Ja —es la respuesta. Sí. Así de directo

El austriaco traga saliva sonrojándose más y se lame un poco los labios porque iba a humedecérselos. Y debe verle dar otro pasito hacia el, lo que le hace vacilar pero moverse, porque es que nada de lo que le esta diciendo surte efecto alguno y no sabe que otra cosa hacer más que ponerse muy nervioso y que se le acelere el corazón.

Suiza da otro pasito más... Y ya lo tiene encima en realidad. Tiene una necesidad IMPERIOSA e incontrolable de lamerle justo en ese lugar del cuello donde ha puesto dos huellas digitales. Desde luego, no es como que Austria pueda hacer nada más que dejarse.

—D-Deberías... Deberías p-pensar lo que... haces —vacila debajo de a capa de chocolate. con la voz cortadita de forma muy rara ahora que nota que no tiene ningún control.

Y todos le recomendamos esta vez: olvídalo, Austria. Olvida el control.

El suizo le re pega un poco contra la pared del baño poniéndole una mano en la cintura en un huequito donde no tiene embarrado. Se pone de puntas.

—Tienes chocolate —necio.

—Eso ya lo has dicho —responde en un intento desesperado, poniéndole una mano sobre el pecho y de la incomodidad, llevándose la otra a todos sabemos donde... si no estuviera yéndosele la cabeza habría sido expresamente. Suiza sigue impertérrito mientras presiona un poquito contra la mano que le ha puesto en el pecho, pero gira levemente la cara hacia la del austriaco.

—Voy a limpiarte —susurra, y es que joder, HUELES a chocolate que da gusto. Se le ha ido del todo ya la olla a suiza y a Austria le tiemblan las rodillas como pocas veces

Lo que sí ocurre es que en vez de lamerle el cuello, se va a lamerle la mandíbula y consigue que el austriaco cierre los ojos y gire la cabeza sin poder hacer nada, con el corazón de verdad aceleradísimo... como si no lo estuviera disfrutando...

Suiza cierra los ojos, y leeeentamente le laaaame. Y sí, Austria, si tienes curiosidad, Suiza debe estar empalmado YA, no sé ni siquiera si se ha enterado. Y no se ha enterado porque estás LLENO de chocolate. No es tampoco como que Austria tarde mucho...

El rubio le come el cuello, y le pone una mano en el abdomen embarrándose un poco logrando que el austriaco levante la barbilla cerrando los ojos y seguro pronto le saca algunos gemiditos. Y cielos es que... Se le va la cabeza del todo. Le lametea la clavícula y hace "mmmmmm" porque es que es chocolateeeee.

Y... Es importante decir que a veces a Austria le GUSTA perder el control. Y muy probablemente

esta vez no tenga NADA de control. Suiza toma del brazo con firmeza sin encontrar resistencia en absoluto fuera de que intente balbucear algo...

El rubio levanta la mano, suelta un poco el aire y aún presionándolo contra la pared, le mira a la cara un segundo, y dirige la mano hacia su boca abriendo los labios y metiéndose el índice a la boca, concentrado. Austria parpadea y se emboba ahora él, mirándole chupetearle y sacarse el dedo de la boca con satisfacción por cómo es que el queda limpio.

El helvético se relame los labios y va por el siguiente dedo, mucho más obscenamente de lo que el mismo podría pensar. Y Austria tiene que volver a llevarse la otra mano ahí abajo que se siente demasiado incómodo mientras Suiza absorbe un poquito y se saca el dedo de la boca con "pop"... Y seguro podéis imaginar lo que Austria está haciendo con la otra mano, con la respiración agitada, aunque después de un poco traga saliva y decide que no quiere acabar así, más bien quiere darle a Suiza la idea de que esto no es nada más el desayuno quitando la mano de ahí y buscando mejor dentro de sus calzoncillos.

Suiza tiene un escalofrío, porque ya bastante excitado está,y recupera un poco la capacidad de habla.

—E-Esto... Q-Quiero... Cama —elocuencia y precisión suizas.

—Yo... —baja un poco la mirada, y es su desorden obsesivo compulsivo el que habla cuando menciona ensuciarlo todo. Suiza sube la mano y es que tiene muchas ganas desde hace un rato de tocarle un poco el pelo. Se pone de puntas y le lame un poco la mejilla. Austria cierra los ojos de nuevo y le abraza un poco de la cintura.

—Estas lleno de chocolate... —susurra casi con emoción contenida, mientras le da una lamidita al lóbulo de la oreja

—Cada vez menos —en serio, me sorprende que puedas conectar dos neuronas hasta en estas circunstancias

—Me... Encanta —le lame el cuello

—Ya... lo veo —levanta la barbilla otra vez y hace otro sonidito de que a él no le encanta mucho menos. El rubio le aplasta un poco más otra vez contra la pared y le acaricia el abdomen.

—Vamos a la cama —insiste aquel que quiere lamerte compleeeeto. Y es que a esta ya no hay forma en que niegue, ni siquiera es su cama. Asiente y de vuelta recibe una lamida en la manzana de Adán.

—Cuélgate —pide el más bajo, a lo que Austria lo hace abrazándole del cuello y siento levantado de los muslos. Aunque, Suiza, no te creas que es muy cómodo que le abras las piernas y te coloques en la posición adecuada a pesar de que aun lleves calzoncillos.

—Uufff... —Suiza protesta para sí mismo medio resbalándose por distraído... Y si fueran latinos estarían medio muertos de risa. Va a llegar a caerse a trompicones a la cama y a dejar TODO lleno de chocolate

Austria se hace lo mas bolita que puede abrazándole con fuerza para no caerse y no molestar demasiado a que se mueva. Suiza resopla un poco, no de cansancio propiamente, más bien de ansiedad. Recuesta a Austria en la cama acostándose el encima. Se miran a los ojos

—Ich... Ich liebe dich —susurra suiza antes de aplastarle contra la cama con un beso. Y Austria le abraza devolviéndole el beso.

Suiza le acaricia un poco el pelo y se separa del beso, relamiéndose los labios... Y de hecho el debe estar embarrado como niño pequeño, toda la boca y la nariz. Sigue mirándole como niño a un aparador de dulcería y a Austria le hace gracia la carita que pone, todo sucio, sonríe. Suiza le acaricia la mejilla un poquito.

—Eres un bombón.

—Tan guapo te parezco? —se ríe un poco y suiza parpadea pensando con trabajos...

—E-El... ¿Guapo?... ¡Ah!... Bombón de chocolate —aclara relamiéndose y acercándose a darle una lamidita a la peca que tiene junto a la boca. Esto le hace abrir un poco los labios.

—Te ves tan... Tan... TAN... —Suiza mueve un poquito las caderas y le da otra lamida consiguiendo que el moreno apriete los ojos.

El helvético levanta la mano otra vez, le acaricia un poco el pelo embarrándose los dedos y se los acerca a la boca al austriaco. Suiza jugando a la fondue, está ENCANTADO. Austria es quien le lametea ahora y el suizo tiene que sacar los dedos de ahí antes de tiempo... Pero es que no aguanta, ni la vista ni el lameteo

Austria sonríe malignillo con esto y se incorpora para lamerle la cara ahora él. La respiración de Suiza se ralentiza y aprieta los ojos pero no se quita olvidándose de lo que quería hacer con los dedos... Está enamorado del todo de la situación, porque además el chocolate le da el pretexto para hacer, y para relajarse un poco, y poder lamerle la nariz y la peca y la mejilla, y el párpado... Y terminan los dos llenos de babas.

Y un bueeeen rato más tarde, Suiza recuerda para qué iba a usar los dedos... Y ooootro rato más tarde termina sin aire y con ojos completamente de corazón, sin aliento, casi pegado a Austria como estampilla con el chocolate ya seco y pegajoso. , Sonríe.

—Esto... Hay que repetirlo.

Austria nada más puede que reírse un poco y no mucho porque se pone a toser. Suiza le acaricia un poco el pecho y se separa levemente para no aplastarle, hasta que deja de toser y le sonríe.

—Estas bien? —el helvético le pregunta todo preocupado acariciándole un poco el pelo. Se tranquiliza al ver que sonríe igual. Austria asiente

—Frágil como siempre —le lame un poquito el hombro... Y no se como es que no tiene hiperglicemia. Austria sí empieza a estar un poco empalagado con el chocolate —. Creo que vamos a necesitar un buen baño... Y agradecerle a alguien esta idea maravillosa.

—Y aun así me estás pidiendo ya repetirlo. No estoy seguro de que no estemos pegados para siempre más.

—Es que... Sigues medio cubierto en chocolate —Suiza se le esconde un poco en el cuello —. No podría ser mejor. Lo has hecho tu?

—Nein...

Y el verdadero culpable que ya ha acabado de verlo todo, llama por teléfono a molestar.

Suiza se niega un poco a moverse en realidad, pero haaaala que no puede dejar que suene el teléfono sin contestarlo, saca la cabeza y le da al austriaco un beso suave en el oído diciéndole otra vez que le quiere antes de moverse hacia la mesita de noche.

Austria aprovecha para recrearse un poquito en dibujarle el contorno de los músculos que nunca está de más y Suiza pone duro el abdomen, porque le hace cosquillas cof cof... Alguien esta de indulgente. El moreno sonríe de lado en cuanto lo nota.

—Hallo?

—Heeeeeeeil comedor de chocolate!

Suiza parpadea.. Y se sonroja.

—W-Was?

—Bomba en la ducha! ¿Te ha gustado? Kesesese ya se que siii

—Me... T-Tu me... Preusseeeen... —y es una protesta COMPLETAMENTE distinta a la habitual, es más de vergüencita que en si de regaño enfadado

Prusia parpadea sin conocer el tono y está seguro de que su cerebro lo ha interpretado mal

—¿Te ha explotado encima? —desviemos cualquier posibilidad de que crea que lo hemos visto. Austria pone los ojos en blanco al saber quién es el artífice... aunque puede que si PAGUE por una copia de este vídeo.

—Me... Le... Es... Una broma un poco... —es que no es capaz de decir NADA malo al respecto

—¿Erótica?

—E-Erótica... Ja. Erótica. Si es esta, puedes volverla a hacer —balbucea sonrojadito pero... es el apres-les... carraspea un poco y mira el dedo de Austria en su abdomen —. Casi estoy tentado a...

Prusia parpadea y mira el teléfono incrédulo de lo que está oyendo. Suiza sonríe un poco a Austria medio idiotizado, girando un poco y volviendo a poner duro el abdomen a que se le vean más los cuadritos. Austria esta medio incrédulo también pero bastante satisfecho con Suiza así

—Ha... Sido una buena idea. ¿Cómo has pensado en ello?

—No pensaba que... lo... ¿lo ha sido? O sea, ¡claro, porque soy awesome!

Y tarde o temprano suiza va a a girar los engranes, pero por ahora se acerca y le besa un poco a Austria en la frente.

—Bueno, awesome... Como quieras decirlo. sólo creo que es buen uso... Ehm... Para el chocolate. No el uso que crees —balbucea un poco escuchándose a sí mismo.

—Puedo conseguir más bombas de chocolate para ti.

Suiza vacila un poco y traga saliva.

—Preussen... Es un mal momento para hablar de esto—susurra y aprieta los ojos empezando a pensar que Prusia ya esta hablando en conseguirle más bombas para ... Tener sexo con Austria. Prusia sabe que tuvo sexo con Austria...

—¿Por qué? —le mira por las cámaras y Austria se tensa un poco porque le estaba gustando Suiza relajado. Le quita el teléfono, cuelga y le besa.

—A-Además no es lo q... —se calla del todo olvidándose de Prusia en dos segundos.

Y es más que obvio que a Suiza le ha gustado MUCHOOOOOOO en serio... Va a mandarle una caja de chocolates a Prusia.

Mientras le besa, Austria hace un gesto con la mano a la cámara para que Prusia deje de mirar en plan "largo" y Prusia le muestra un dedo al monitor. Suiza no se entera.

* * *

><p><em>Cielos. <em>

_Cieeeelos. _

_La mejor fantasía de Suiza hecha capítulo de Juegos Sucios... Aún ahora sigue de buen humor con Prusia por ello._

_Este capítulo es en conmemoración de 69 historias publicadas *guiño guiño*. Gracias BrezoNara por hacernos notar el interesante número :)_


	34. Oler rosas, Inglaterra y Francia

**Advertencias en este capítulo**

**Pareja: **_Inglaterra y Francia  
><em>

**Resumen: **_Es un alto precio el que se paga por despertar a Francia en mitad de la noche... pero tal vez sea más alto el que se paga por despertar a Inglaterra.__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Oler Rosas<strong>

Oler rosas, que bonita actividad, digna de Inglaterra y la reina. Aunque a estas horas intempestivas, digna de que alguien le lance un cojín.

Ni me digas... Francia dice que oler rosas es código secreto de... *cejas cejas* Han visto los dibujos con él y una rosa ahí, ¿no? Inglaterra dice que se calle que para él todo es código secreto de… y que no va a oler ESA rosa.

—Que poco festivo —protesta Francia poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Que me olvides. Duérmete —el inglés se mete a la cama dándole la espalda y se cubre hasta las orejas, rojo, queriendo pasar del tema.

—Veeeeenga, si casi nunca te acercas a oler ESA rosa —le pasa un dedo por la espalda, sonando entre burlón e indignado.

Inglaterra al sentir el contacto arquea la espalda y se hace bolita, huyendo al extremo de la cama, asustado.

—Vas a caerte... —Le advierte, suspirando.

—Pues no me molestes. ¡Duerme!

—Tú me despertaste, tú y tus rosas —le abraza —. Puedo YO ir a oler la tuya si lo prefieres.

— ¡No vas a oler mi rosa! —manos al lugar en cuestión.

Francia se ríe un poquito con la expresión y el gesto.

— ¿Por qué non?

—Porque es mía y tú eres un tonto y no quiero —ojos apretados y sonrojo evidente.

—Vas a querer en cuanto recuerdes lo mucho que te gusta —asegura apretándole contra él —. Aún en la oscuridad podría apostar que estas rojo como cereza.

—¡Nomegustaynoestoyrojocomocerezaveteatubloodycasa!

—Ya sabes cuál es el precio a pagar cuando me despiertas a media noche... —el francés se ríe, sugerente.

— ¡Solo he ido al baño! — codazo en el estómago.

—Pues me has despertado y te has ganado un premio.

Mano sobre las suyas.

—¡Ah! ¡No! —intenta que la quite de ahí con una mano mientras se sigue cubriendo con la otra.

—Entonces un castigo si tanto odias mis premios. Ven a oler mi rosa —persiste en intentar tocarle.

— ¡NO! —más histérico todavía, golpecito en la palma de la mano.

Pues… el galo le arrima la... Rosa, que podemos notar que está ya bastante contenta.

—Mira lo feliz que esta mi rosa sólo con el prospecto.

—Franceee! —protesta intentando echarse adelante para separarse, pero ya está en el borde.

—Vas a caerte y si te caes reclamaré derecho absoluto sobre TODA tu cama.

—What?

—Oui, será mía y tendrás que ir a dormir al sillón

— ¡¿Y por qué no te vas tú al cuarto de invitados AHORA?!

—Porque non, porque vas a venir a oler mi rosa. —Se la restriega en el culo—

— France! —protesta intentando echarse más adelante.

—Vas a caerte, deja de hacer tonterías y ven acá, anda —se separa un poquito y trata de ponerle boca arriba.

—Nooooo! —hace fuerza para impedírselo.

— ¡Es tu culpa!

— What?

—Oui... Y ahora no hay vuelta atrás. Si no quieres ayudarme, bien. Lo haré yo. —Y se da la vuelta, muy digno dándole la espalda.

El británico parpadea y se gira un poco hacia él, descolocado. Por unos segundos no hay movimiento. Y tiembla, no iba el francés a tocarse a sí mismo con él ahí, ¿verdad? No podía ser tan... no... Le sale sangre de la nariz solo de pensarlo.

Francia se lame la mano obscenamente y luego hace un movimiento suave y fluido en la rosa. Suelta un "mmm" ronco. Inglaterra solo puede intuir la silueta un poco y... oírle, definitivamente oírle. Abre más los ojos como platos, paralizado en su propia cama... su imaginación hace el resto.

Francia dobla una pierna, poniéndola perpendicular a la cama... Y empieza el movimiento constate. Levanta la otra mano y se la hunde a sí mismo en el pelo.

El inglés tiembla aun más mirándole con los ojos como platos en la oscuridad tapado con las sábanas hasta la nariz, sin atreverse a moverse siquiera, reaccionando él solo.

Francia le mira de reojo, se muerde el labio y sigue moviéndose. No tarda en estar bastante a punto.

—Mmmmm... —sí, varios gemiditos.

Inglaterra, que está bastante a punto también con solo su imaginación y las aportaciones de efectos de sonido, tiene CALOR y se atreve a tocarse un poquiiito a sí mismo a ver si puede aliviarse y que no se note que lo hace.

—Ah, mmm... —el francés se mueve un poco más y luego se detiene abruptamente echando la cabeza atrás y respirando con dificultad, en un claro esfuerzo para privarse de terminar y alargar el placer. Se retuerce un poquito y estira las piernas. Y ahí debe poder oír un gemidito traidor de Inglaterra terriblemente contenido.

—Sé... Lo que... Haces —acusa entrecortadamente.

— What?! —se detiene en seco, sonrojado de muerte aunque no pueda verle.

Se lleva la mano otra vez a sus regiones vitales sin contestar volviendo a moverse y otra vez, se detiene antes de acabar, gimiendo. Inglaterra trata de tragar saliva con la garganta seca.

—Tú estás... tú... —le acusa intentando defenderse o avergonzarle o más bien lloriquear.

—Es tu... Culpa... Ah... Angleterre... —mueve la mano y los dedos echando la cabeza atrás y resistiéndose —. Y tú me estas Vi-Viendo.

—¡No te estoy mirando! —chilla ante la acusación.

—Estoy... Tan... Ahhh... —se muerde en labio.

El inglés le mira, temblando, HISTÉRICO y sin saber qué hacer, vacilando.

—Tócate —susurra Francia revolviéndose un poco en la cama.

—W-Wha... wha... wawahanaht?

—Vamos... Tócate —susurra mirándole de reojo.

—N-No... No pienso... no...

—Entonces ven aquí y baise-moi —le mira intensamente.

—I-I... —cada vez está más nervioso.

Francia cierra los ojos, porque uno no le dice a alguien "ven y follame" de manera tan directa y luego esperas que vacile media hora. Inglaterra está muy a punto de meterse bajo la cama, lo sentimos mucho, Francia, así es él.

—Ven —insiste cambiando el tono a uno más suave, extendiendo la mano hacia él.

Inglaterra tiembla, con la mente completamente paralizada y traga saliva. Francia, convencido de que el problema aquí es que no se están tocando, gira hacia él y le toca la cara, Inglaterra aprieta los labios mirándole a la cara fijamente.

—Ven, quiero que hagas conmigo lo que quieras —susurra.

A lo que el inglés se sonroja más si es que eso es posible y aprieta los ojos. Francia le mira, acariciándole la cara y esperando. Vale, vale, que el de ojos verdes se le echa encima en un revuelo y le besa poniéndose sobre él (en realidad lo que quería era que lo hiciera él, pero da igual XD)

Si, si ya lo sabemos. Pero Francia le dijo baise-moi, y una vez que le dice eso hay una sola posibilidad… ¡Qué clase de desesperado se creen que es Francia!

Ven acá y cógeme... Ah, ¿no? Vale voy yo y te cojo porque tengo ganas de sexo. Vale, vale, cuando se separa del beso se baja haciendo un caminito de baba hasta el asunto como le ha pedido, además. Y seguramente va a ser en poco tiempo que Francia gritará histérico que o se detiene o se acaba la fiesta.

— ¡Pues eso te pasa por estar tocándote en mi cama!

Sí, bueno, Francia está medio retorcido con la respiración entrecortada y los dedos de los pies encogidos porque además es la tercera vez que se detiene a sí mismo.

—... tu... culpa…

— ¡Nada de mi culpa! —Le levanta una pierna y le da una palmadita en el culo—. Debería estar haciéndote esto y deteniéndome justo en el momento por un buen rato como castigo.

— ¡Deberías tener tu **** en mi **** desde hace MUCHO! —"protesta" dejándose hacer.

Sonrojo de muerte de un pobre inglesito.

El galo se tapa la cara con un brazo y hace un "mmm", impaciente.

—No, creo que voy a terminar yo solo y luego a torturarte —Decide. I'm Sorry.

— Quoi?! —protesta mirándole incrédulo.

Se da la vuelta y se le sienta sobre el pecho para no verle la cara, como única respuesta.

— Non, non! Ibas a... ¿Qué haces? —protesta dándole golpecitos en la espalda.

Se agacha y le lame otra vez, una sola vez, antes de empezar a tocarse. Tiene un escalofrío.

— ¡Aaaah! Non! ¡No te atrevas a tocarte tú! —protesta empujándole de la espalda.

Pero Inglaterra hace fuerza con las piernas sin dejarle que le levante demasiado, una mano en cada uno... lado de la tour Eiffel, no se mueve lo suficiente. Francia intenta ya de perdida tocarse a sí mismo, pero con la posición no se alcanza.

Protesta arqueando la espalda y llamando a Inglaterra en todos los sinónimos de idiota que se sabe, lo cual no te va a ayudar en nada, mientras Inglaterra está cada vez con el culo más echado hacia atrás. Puede que Francia termine mordiéndoselo si lo sigue echando hacia atrás.

— ¡Más rápido! —gruñe el francés histérico y es que el que Inglaterra te conozca tan bien tiene terribles ventajas... Y desventajas, pero no hay piedad y menos cuando Inglaterra acaba que se queda paralizadísimo.

Francia le grita todos y cada uno de los improperios que existen en francés y en inglés cuando nota que acaba y él no... Más o menos como cuando la época de los piratas, si... Pues es absolutamente IGNORADO mientras Inglaterra recupera la respiración y se acerca al asunto de Francia con la boca, respirándole encima.

Claro que en la época de los piratas lo habría dejado a él y su problema amarrado ahí…

Francia tiene un escalofrío y levanta las caderas intentando... Me parece que querría ahogarle con su flor, sinceramente pero el gentleman se separa sonriendo un poco y le sopla.

—Voy a matarte —sisea dándole un golpe en la espalda.

E Inglaterra se ríe, porque le gusta tener el control y que todo le salga como quiere, más si eso molesta un poquito a la rana.

—A ver si así aprendes —asegura hablando sobre el asunto y lamiéndole un poco otra vez.

Y el francés tiembla un poco cerrando los ojos y tratando de concentrarse en terminar de una maldita buena vez por todas. Será lo mejor, en realidad, porque Inglaterra solo va a dedicarse a jugar sin ninguna pretensión de ayudar demasiado

Francia se tarda... Más de lo que quisiera en realidad, esperando siempre un poco más del inglés. Cuando lo logra, eso sí, siente como si hubiera conseguido escalar el puto Everest.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos y aparta la cara, porque aunque él ha acabado en su estómago, no quiere que Francia le acabe en la cara. Gracias.

Francia intenta batirle en la mayor medida posible (Cual si tuviera algún control sobre sí mismo a estas alturas... ¡Ja!) Pero además es que Inglaterra está en una posición en que puede controlar mejor, así que acaba por salirle de encima.

—Tortura... Maldita, cruel y despiadada tortura... —susurra Francia aún con la respiración entrecortada.

—Pues te la merecías —susurra cubriéndose con las sábanas, hecho bolita.

—Por haber hecho quoi? —sigue protestando.

—Being french. Y por tocarte en mi cama y poner reglas sobre si te despierto y ser un pervertido y... —no venir a besarme, piensa.

— ¿Al menos podrías abrazarme y darme un beso?—pide.

—And say "do with me what you want" —susurra.

El francés es quien le abraza esta vez.

—Tortura... —insiste sonriendo un poquito —. Eres una bestia.

—Shut up you sissy little girl.

—Pues este sissy little boy quiere aún su beso y abrazo.

—Girl... y los torturadores no hacen esas cosas—le mira.

— ¿Todo bien? — Pregunta el francés dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Git!

—Mon lapin...

El británico se le acurruca, que está contento y satisfecho y se duerme. Francia va a dormir como hasta las 3 pm, está agotado.

* * *

><p><em>Que no se entere tu mamá de lo que has leído, pero no olvides contarnos qué te ha parecido.<em>

_Y aquí el debut estelar de Josita como editora de Agua y Aceite ¡muchas gracias a ella por su colaboración!_


	35. BMW, Roma y Germania

**Advertencias en este capítulo**

**Pareja: **_Roma y Germania__  
><em>

**Otros personajes:** _Britania y Egipto_

**Resumen: **_La apacible vida en la casa de la perdición... consiste en fiestas diarias. Sigue inmiscuyedote Germania y verás como te va. (Menos mal que les gustan los coches, si les llegan a no gustar)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>BMW<strong>

—¿Sabes quién sería más agresiva sin sexo? Tú —suelta de repente Roma a Britania, sentado en la mesa de la cocina junto a Germania.

—¡¿Perdóname?! —levanta las cejas y se sonroja —. Yo estoy PERFECTAMENTE bien sin sexo, Thank you.

—Así de bruja eres que ni el sexo te calma —Roma cambia el argumento y le guiña un ojo a Germania pensando en lo de Gritania. Germania sonríe de lado.

—CLARO que no me... NO! Claro que me... Aaaagh!

Roma se muere de risa y hasta Germania se ríe un poquito.

—Son un par de idiotas los dos.

Más risas, Roma apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Germania.

—Admítelo, Britania... No eres especialmente calmada —indica Germania dejando hacer a Roma

—Ah güiquet güiiich.

—A Wi... cked wi... tch. Bloody hell, con lo mucho que me critican a mí con mi italiano...

—Ding dong de güich is det! Güich ol güich? De güiqued güich! Ding dong de güich ol güich is deeeet —le canta el mago de Oz.

—Hasta a mi me duele la pronunciación —admite Germania.

—Pero al menos entono mejor que vosotros —se ríe Roma que es como Pavaroti para eso, da igual en qué idioma cante, todo suena italiano.

—Bah, eso está sobrevalorado —Germania hace los ojos en blanco.

—Además, siempre les hago mucha gracia a todos los extranjeros que vienen cuando le hablo en inglés —sigue alegando Roma.

—O en alemán... No entiendo por qué nosotros no les hacemos la misma gracia cuando intentamos dar clases en ese idioma tan... Feo.

—Tú porque suenas enfadado siempre, cariño, ya os he dicho muchas veces que el italiano tiene que ser suave y apasionado. Aunque sea a gritos, son gritos de pasión.

Britania se sonroja un poco con el concepto "gritos de pasión".

—Pues aunque uno hable suave y apasionado, los alumnos idiotas no dejan de protestar —eso es, querida, porque hablas la primera palabra en italiano y tooooodas las demás en inglés.

—Tú porque ni siquiera lo intentas y además hablas en inglés muy cerrado —le replica Roma a Britania—. Lo que os falta a los dos es el punto de seducción al hablar.

—¡No es ningún punto de seducción! Y mi inglés no es cerrado, es británico normal.

Roma pone los ojos en blanco.

—No somos tú, Rom, como para ir por el mundo seduciendo a las personas. MENOS aun cuando estamos dando clase —expone Germania.

—Mis niños no sabían aun andar y ya hablaban más seductoramente que vosotros —replica sonriendo.

—Tus hijos son unos monstruos del mal —asegura Britania cruzándose de brazos.

—Una cosa no quita la otra —risas.

—¿No has pensado jamás... En la opción de pasar un día completo consiguiendo cosas sin usar la seducción?

—¿Y cómo se hace entonces?

—Hablando con normalidad, razonando y ordenándole a la gente que haga las cosas —explica Germania—. Es un estilo de vida mucho más digno

—¿Ordenarles?

—Yes, a los alumnos que hagan cosas, en lugar de cerrarles un ojo o tonterías así

—¿Sabes? Podría. Podría hacerlo y seguramente obtendría mejor resultado que tú sí solo les ordenara una cosa.

Germania levantamiento de ceja.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Cualquier cosa.

—Claro, porque tu toooodo lo haces mejor —ojos en blanco.

—Non, porque no están acostumbrados a que yo dé órdenes... así que cualquier cosa que ordene pensaran que es muy importante y que lo ordeno por un buen motivo. Tengo UNA carta blanca... que tú no tienes porque siempre les ordenas todo.

—Ja, tienes UNA carta blanca para usar UN día. Misma cosa que pasaría si ella les sedujera.

—Exacto —sonríe.

—¡Yo no voy a seducir a nadie!

—Ella o tú, de hecho.

—Ja, hay quienes somos inquebrantables y nunca ocuparíamos una carta tan baja como la seducción a los jóvenes alumnos —da la razón Germania cerrando los ojos, sonrojadito.

—No tenéis ni idea de cómo hacerlo, ¿verdad? —sonrisita.

—Es irrelevante si tengo idea o no.

Roma se ríe.

—Evidentemente se la teoría: sonrisitas idiotas, insinuaciones bajas y OBVIAS.

—¿Y qué más?

—Hablar de vergas, hacer que se incomoden, reírse un montón —agrega Britania complementando lo que ha dicho Germania.

Adivina que hace Roma... ¡Sí! ¡Reírse!

—Así justamente, con cara de idiota y todo —añade la pelirroja.

—Eso significa que lo que hago te seduce.

—No! —chilla ella.

—Estás enlistando toooodo lo que hago.

—Pues es que tooooodo el día estás haciendo esas cosas idiotas! Germania... Pégale.

—¿Yo? —levanta las cejas y le mira de reojo. Se encoge de hombros y le pega.

—Au! —protesta Roma dejando de reírse—. ¿Por qué le haces caso?

—Golpearte siempre es una cuestión... Gratificante

Roma le pega de vuelta entonces.

—Au! —protesta... Le mira a los ojos... Sonríe un poco y levanta una mano poniéndosela en el cuello y echándosele encima. El adulto.

Roma se ríe y le empuja para tirarle al suelo. Y ahí se van los dos, Germania riendo suavemente.

Britania suspira, haciendo los ojos en blanco, aunque sonríe un poco poniéndose en automático del lado de Germania.

—Pégale... Pégale! Muérdele!

Y ahí va Roma a intentar inmovilizarle y a tocarle más de lo que es necesario.

—No, idiota... No dejes que... Eso es, Uhhh... Espera, que no te... Aghhh! Un cabezazo! Dale!

—No voy a darle un cabe... Ahh! Eso es trampa! —protesta Germania y ahí se muere de la risa Roma sin soltarle—. Neiiiin! Eso no vale! Suelta suelta suelta!

Y espera que no tome a Britania del tobillo y la haga caer con ellos. Hasta Britania se ríe un poco y si de verdad la tira con ellos Britania grita y se les cae en la cabezota.

Y ahí acaban los tres adultos rodando por el suelo. Después de rodar un poco Roma consigue agarrar a cada uno con un brazo y atraerlos hacia si con fuerza porque los quiere mucho.

Ambos hacen los ojos en blanco... Y ambos le abrazan de vuelta así como quien no quiere la cosa. Al romano le da igual, se ríe igual juntando las tres cabezas.

—Eres un idiota —murmura Germania que no es muy feliz de El asunto con Britania, como siempre.

—Sic... pero soy vuestro idiota.

—What the... Eres súper ridículo... —protesta Britania sonrojándose un poco.

—Ja, ja... El idiota de TODOS —murmura Germania escondiéndose en el cuello.

—Ah! No protestéis tanto y disfrutad el momento —les aprieta un poco más.

Germania suspira y le abraza con bastaaaante fuerza. Roma sonríe a eso, se gira un poco y le da un beso en la frente.

—¿Disfrutar un momento en que tú me abraces? Antes muerta... Suéltame —cero intencional de que lo haga.

De repente, Egipto entra y se los encuentra en el suelo a los tres. Levanta una ceja... y Roma se sonroja un poco riéndose idiota.

Britania voltea primero... Y cuando la mira intenta separarse ahora si del romano.

Así que él le deja que se suelte. La pelirroja se sienta, limpiándose la ropa sin mirar a Egipto. Cofcof. Aquí no pasó nada.

—Bitch... —susurra. Egipto se va a por café como si nada y Germania da un saltito porque no la había visto.

—Por mí no te levantes... Sigue revolcándote por el suelo como si tuvieras once años.

—Prefiero eso a revolcarme como si fuera a whore, como tú —responde agresiva. Ella suelta una carcajada venenosa.

—El día que me veas revolcándome por el suelo, preocúpate.

—No necesito verte para saberlo. Y nada de lo que hagas realmente me preocupa.

—Entonces que tanto me haces caso.

—No te hago caso a ti, lo que haces es estorbarme.

—La cocina es de todos, vete acostumbrando.

—La zorra compartiendo... Quien lo dijera.

—Es un comportamiento básico de educación, lo entenderás cuando crezcas un poco y dejes de comportarte como una bárbara.

—Vaya, la civilizada ha hablado —Britania se ríe.

—Más que tú, eso está claro —se acerca a Roma.

—Más zorra, será.

Germanía también se ha incorporado un poquito, sentándose en el suelo y mirándolas como mirando un partido de tenis.

Egipto le da un beso a Roma pimpampum. Beso que es recibido por Britania y Germania a la vez haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—El gatito viene a orinar lo que cree que son sus pertenencias.

Solo por eso alarga más el beso.

—Y se cree la muy idiota que un besito basta... —Britania sigue y sigue.

—Más molesto es el idiota de Rom —murmura Germania levantándose porque por más que se esfuerza NO SOPORTA que se dé esos besos.

Así que Egipto sigue y sigue... y le mete mano a Roma esperando que reacciones

—Claro, y ella necesita hacer actividades cada vez más zorras... A ver si así.

Cuanto más le digas, peor va a ser lo que le haga, Britania... y no te creas que el cabrón no lo está disfrutando. Britania bufa y Roma gime un poco, además.

—Go to hell —murmura Britania y no le habla a Egipto en realidad.

Egipto se separa del beso pero no le quita la mano de las regiones vitales y se vuelve a Britania.

—Puedo seguir con esto TODO el día.

—Eres una zorra, en efecto.

Roma apoya la cabeza en su hombro, derrotado y se ríe un poco.

—Sigue envidiándome cuanto quieras, pelirroja.

Germania por su parte ya ha hecho los ojos en blanco y se ha ido al refrigerador por una cerveza.

—¿Es eso un insulto? —pregunta Britania levantando una ceja

—Egiptooo —suplica Roma abrazándola, en un susurro

—Ni siquiera necesito insultarte, sigue haciéndolo tú y verás lo que hago.

—¿Crees que me importa lo que hagas con él?

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí mirando?

—La cocina es de todos, ¿o que ya se te olvido como compartir?

—Solo algunas cosas —otro movimiento magistral que hace que el romano tiemble entero.

—Ya, ya... Bravo Egipto, nos hemos dado cuenta de lo buena que eres para interrumpir —murmura Germania poniendo la botella en la mesa de golpe, con el ceño fruncido—. Ahora consíganse un puto cuarto y dejen de molestar a toda la casa —Eso sí, no les mira porque le jooooode, aunque no quiera le jode que además estaba con ellos, abrazándoles y jugando.

—Quiero la cocina —replica Egipto y Roma balbucea algo mordisqueándole el cuello bastante ido.

—Yes, como tu cuerpo... Ese sí que te gusta compartirlo con todos.

—Por lo menos yo no me rebajo a violadores

—Dios, si que me toques para castigarles no me estuviera excitando tanto te pediría de verdad que no les tortures —suelta Roma.

—Bien, es bueno que quieras cosas. Violador o no, no pretendo moverme de la cocina —responde Germania y FULMINA a Roma poniéndose de maaaaaás mal humor.

—Entonces disfruta del espectáculo —se vuelve a besar al romano dispuesta a hacerle a acabar CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE... Lo peor es que Roma trata de resistirse... cosa que no ayuda. Creo que todos van a querer matarlo.

—Ya quisieras tú que... —Britania se calla al Ver a Roma frunciendo el ceño.

Hay que decir que Roma falla miserablemente en su resistencia, abrazándola y yendo a tocarla también.

Germania aprieta los dientes y es el que más le odia la verdad, pero aguanta como los machos

Si os consuela, Egipto, que es una cabrona, suelta y se separa de Roma unos instantes antes de que acabe, dejándole con un palmo de narices.

Pues a ver quién te hace acabar Roma porque desde luego, Germania le da un trago a su cerveza y Britania hace los ojos en blanco levantándose y yendo a ver qué hora es en la sala. Roma mira a Germania.

—Ni sueñes que yo me voy a quedar con las sobras de Egipto.

Roma le mira un poco desconsolado, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Ve con Galia o Helena o alguna otra de tus miles de amantes. Seguramente alguna estará ENCANTADA.

—Pero...

—Aja? —otro trago laaaaargo y nótese que no se ha ido.

—Yo no... Ha sido ella...

—Ya, claro... Y pobrecito Rom que quedo completamente seducido —frunce el ceño—. Estabas conmigo y con Britania y llego ella a besuquearte y te habrías ido con ella a donde fuera

—Yo no... —no tienes suficiente sangre para ambas cosas, acéptalo y sacrifica tu cerebro.

—Tú nada... Pues ya la elegiste a ella y ya te dejó con un palmo de narices.

—Germaniaaaaae —suplica.

El nombrado le mira con los ojos entrecerrados. Él se reacomoda un poco la tienda de campaña.

—Es que sabes que lo detesto y tú hasta lo dis... —traga saliva y se cruza de brazos sonrojándose un poquito —... frutas.

—Yo no... yo... —aprieta los ojos frustrado. Germania, es mal momento para discutir.

—Termina pues —le mira de reojo y se cruza de brazos... SÚPER sonrojado.

—Quid?

—Termina. Bájate los pantalones y termina —ordena con su mejor voz de... Austria. Imitándole cuando le riñe.

—¿Yo solo?

—Ja —traga saliva.

—Pero... —seguramente hará lo que quieras... ya se está desabrochando los pantalones.

—Pero nada... Ya te dije que... —traga saliva OOOTRA vez—, yo no iba a... e-recoger la basura de Egipto...

El romano no tiene bastante sangre en el cerebro, así que se baja pantalones y calzoncillos, quitándoselos y dejándolos a un lado. Solo cuando lo ha hecho nota lo que ha hecho y el estado en el que está, cubriéndose un poco incómodo con la camiseta.

Germania vuelve a mirarle de reojo... Más incómodo el que Roma, como ocurre con frecuencia.

—...n acá...,—murmura. Roma cambia el peso de pie, incómodo y se acerca un poquito

—Pero no es basura, soy yo —desconsoladito.

—Ja. Tú que me dejaste por un plan mejor, ¿no? Y ahora que ella te dejo a ti, siempre si me quieres de vuelta —responde sonando más dolido que agresivo... Aunque el preferiría que fuera al revés. Eso sí, se gira un poco hacia el romano y hace un suave ademán de que venga a que le abrace

—Yo no te dejé, ella vino y me hizo... y yo... —se sienta en su falda.

—Te dejaste y le respondiste y como siempre, no tienes NINGÚN respeto por mí... —murmura levantando la mano y tomándole de ahí.

El romano tiene un escalofrío y se esconde en su cuello.

—¿Vas a hacer esto mientras me riñes?

La verdad... Es que es mucho las fácil hacerlo mientras te riñe.

—Quizás así se te meta en la cabezota esa dura que tienes —mueve un poco la mano antes de soltarle un segundo para llevársela a la boca y escupirse en ella para volver al mismo sitio.

—Que fetichista —se ríe un poco y le mordisquea el cuello

El sajón le aprieta un instante ahí debajo como respuesta, no demasiado, antes de seguirse moviendo. Y lo crean o no alguna ventaja tiene que esto lo haga un chico, que tiene una y sabe que cosas si y que cosas no.

—¿Al menos entiendes por qué me enfado? —pregunta con voz grave.

—Aaah... —bufa/gime en su cuello, porque además esto va a ser más rápido que normalmente

—¿Eso es un sí o un no? —el señor cuadrado, aunque Tiene la voz más grave y el corazón acelerado con el gemidito —. Debería detenerme ahora, ¿no?

El latino abre la boca mordiéndole un poco y aprieta su camisa con los puños.

—Estúpido... Romano... Sexy... —susurra para sí y sin poder evitarlo... de hecho sin darse cuenta siquiera.

Roma sonríe con eso besándole en el cuello y acabando.

—Mmmm... —protesta un poco con el batidillo aunque se sigue moviendo un poco una vez terminado el trabajo, antes de levantar la mano y mirar a Roma de reojo, sonrojadito e incomodito.

—Eres maravilloso —sigue besándole el cuello con un par de mmmm de satisfacción.

—Claro que lo soy... —se limpia en la camiseta del romano y él también se le esconde en el cuello—, y magnánimo.

—Te quiero mucho —susurra el romano abrazándole. Germania se deja y, de hecho, le abraza un poco también.

—Como a todos... —susurra.

—¿Quieres que te devuelva el favor? —propone sin querer oírle, dándole un beso en el pelo o donde pueda.

—No aquí...

—¿Dónde?

—¿Alacena?

—En la alacena, ¿en serio?... que romántico.

—No quiero que sea romántico... —murmura dándole un golpecito en las costillas.

—¿Y qué quieres? —da un saltito y sonríe.

—Que sea mecánico —y frío y que no me involucre sentimientos y... Ya.

—Apuesto a que puedo hacer que tengas un accidente con el BMW si te lo hago mientras conduces.

El sajón levanta una ceja y le mira. Bien... Has llamado su atención.

—Claro que no...

Roma sonríe, le pone un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y le da un besito en los labios.

—Demuéstralo.

—Pero...

—¿Aja?

Aprieta los ojos azules y se sonroja.

—¡Sólo tu consigues hacer de tu castigo algo así! —protesta dispuesto a levantarse.

El latino le toma de la mano y se levanta yendo a lavarse un poco antes de irse... creo que sin pantalones.

El BMW parpadea... Debe temblar más bien y Germania también, hemos de decir, pero el orgullo...

Cuando Roma se ha limpiado bastante, efectivamente, sin pantalones, tira de Germania al garaje.

—P-Pero los.. Pero te hacen falta... —le señala mirándole el culo sonrojado.

—Quid?

—Pantalones...

—¿Qué les pasa?

—No traes.

—Es verdad —se quita la camiseta también y se sube al coche desnudo—. Así no los echará de menos.

—¡No puedes salir desnudo!

—No estoy desnudo, llevo un coche.

—¡Desnudo! Va a venir uno de esos hombres con bonitos uniformes y nos va a regañar.

—Seguro tú sabrás qué decirle.

—¿Yo? Nein! ¡No tengo nada que decirle a nadie si tú estás desnudo!

—Venga, deja de lloriqueaaaaar

—Pero, perooo... —abre el coche igual.

Roma da unas palmaditas en el coche y se mete dentro. Germania mira su coche con cierta preocupación y se pregunta si Alemania le dará otro si destruye este.

—Me encanta el tacto de los asientos de cuero en la piel desnuda —suelta Roma.

Germania parpadea y le mira... Y se acomoda un poco las regiones vitales

—Quizás no tengamos que salir.

—Tienes miedoooo

—No es miedo es...

—Puedo ir yo solo, los acabados de este coche me excitan ellos por si mismos.

—Was?! Nein! ¡Yo voy a ir!

—Pues súbete.

Se sube a "regañadientes", el moreno sonríe y se le echa un poco encima.

—Bien, haz lo que tengas que hacer —frío y serio.

—Arranca.

—Esto es una mala idea.

—Es tarde para echarse atrás... y más vale que no vayas por muchas calles con semáforos o alguien notará que estoy desnudo... y ya sabes cómo conduce todo el mundo en esta ciudad.

—¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Que vaya por las avenidas de la periferia, muy rápido para que nadie te vea?

—Tú sabrás —beso en la mejilla.

—Te detesto —abre la puerta del garaje, espera pacientemente a que se abra leeeentamente arranca y de lo nervioso hasta rechinan las llantas

Roma se ríe.

—No puedo creerme que vengas desnudo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Es... Una buena pregunta, ja. Como si no te conociera.

Se ríe más y le abre un poquito la camisa dándole besitos en el cuello

—Ve hacia la playa y así no será raro.

—P-Playa...

—Hacia poniente.

—Eso lo entiendo mejor... —asiente mirándole de reojo—. Estás muy desnudo...

—Completamente, cariño... ¿por qué no me dejas tu camisa?

—Yo no me voy a quedar sin ropa, Rom! ¡Tú dejaste la tuya!

—Solo es la camisa, para que no te pongas nervioso.

—Preferiría prestarte mi ropa interior

—Uuuuuh —risas—. Quizás sea yo quien se ponga nervioso entonces

—Tú que vas a ponerte nervioso...

—Quid? ¿Crees que no me gustas? —se la abre entera.

—N-No digo que no te... —mira las mano de reojo.

—¿Y que soy de piedra? —le acaricia todo el pecho con calma y lentitud.

—No de piedra, sólo que nervioso no te pones

—Claro que me lo pongo, solo que no dejo que me afecte —beso en el hombro y siguen las caricias.

—Te importa un pimiento si te lo pones o no, así de cínico eres.

—La envidia te corroe por ello —le pellizca una de esas zonas tan sensibles del pecho. Salto.

—La envidia me... me corroe —demasiadas cosas a la vez.

—Porque tú no puedes hacer como yo —vuelve a ello y le mordisquea la oreja.

—Puedo hacer mejor que tú —asegura como sieeeeeeempre picas.

—Bien, entonces espero que sepas controlar tus vergüenzas —le abre los pantalones.

—No me da vergüenza

—Me alegro mucho —mete la mano buscando ahí dentro, sacando fuera el soldado germano.

—Ahhh... —saltito, tiembla un poco y hace un sobreesfuerzo para no cerrar los ojos.

—La vamos a dejar ahí hasta que me salude adecuadamente —besitos bajo la mandíbula

—¡No vas a dejarme eso ahí! —baja la mano buscando guardársela.

—Sht! —le golpea la mano con la que lo intenta—. Tú conduce.

—¡Pero es que! —quita la mano otra vez.

—¿Pero es que qué? ¿Te pone nervioso como dices que no pasa?

—No me pone, pero es ridículo traer las bolas al aire.

—No te la tocaré y si no acabas antes de llegar a la playa, cuando estemos ahí lo haré con la boca —le susurra al oído.

—No voy acabar obviamente si no me la tocas —responde ya en la brutal sinceridad que da la bastante histeria.

—Bien, tú asegúrate de aguantar —y ahí se va a recrear en besitos y caricias y cosquillitas jugando con los dedos con el pelito de ahí abajo.

Y ahí Germania empieza a hacer eses en el camino, sin poder evitarlo. Roma baja un poco el ritmo, porque la verdad es que el coche sí le gusta y prefiere que sea en la arena de la playa que no haya nada contra lo que estrellarlo, aunque sí quiere que lo abolle un poco para que tenga que explicarle a Alemania.

Germania se revuelve y resopla y sí que saluda el soldadito en bastante poco tiempo.

—¡Anda! ¿Y esto? ¿En qué estás pensando que te ha pasado sin que te la toque? —taaaaan sorprendido falsamente.

—En que eres un imbécil... —resoplidito, le empuja un poco

—¿Así reaccionas solo pensando en mí?

—No estoy pensando en ti —asegura sinceramente.

—Acabas de decir que pensabas en mí y que yo era un imbécil.

—E-Es que no necesito PENSAR en ti, lo que hago es SENTIRTE, idiota

El latino se ríe y vueeeeeelve a comerle el cuello. El sajón levanta la mano y le acaricia un poco la mejilla sobre él.

—Me gustas mucho...

Germania suspira y se pensaría otra vez un "como todos", pero ahora mismo está bastante cómodo y de buenas.

—Tú a mí.. —traga saliva—, no...

—Quisiera besarte bien...

—Pues sí.. Estuviéramos en la alacena...

—Oh, cállate! Siempre cambio de idea, ¡ya lo sabes! —el chico de los impulsos—. Quizás debería besarte igual.

Germania sonríe de lado.

—Quizás nos matemos, entonces...

—Moriría por un beso tuyo —le besa en los labios pero solo un poco.

—Pero que lleno de... Rollo estas —susurra relamiéndose después del beso y yendo tras él por un instante y luego recordando que va conduciendo.

Roma se muere de risa

—¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Que si me detengo SÉ lo que va a pasar, y si pasa, va a VERNOS alguien y va a venir y va a decirnos que no se puede y va a ser PEOR.

—Si nos ve alguien le diremos que se una.

—¡¿Perdón?! ¿Por qué vamos a hacer el amor con un desconocido?

—¿Para que no nos lleven presos?

—Eso suena... —gruñe y le mira de reojo—, además... ¿Cómo dice Helena? Lo... Lógico.

—Venga sal por ahí, sigamos el plan original y luego ya veremos.

Y ahí va a salir como le pide levantando otra vez la mano y acariciándole un poquito la cara.

—Quizás deberíamos dejar que nos llevaran presos... ¿te imaginas toda la noche desnudo en una celda? Como en los viejos tiempos.

—He visto en las películas de Galia y ya no es tan divertido

—¡Ah! ¿Crees que podrían contra el gladiador romano?

—Claro que podrían. ¿Quién no podría? —ojos en blanco.

—Ni ellos, ni tú, ni nadie.

—Rom... No me hagas reír

—No es una broma... el problema es que no me dejarían matarles.

—A ninguno de los dos. Esas son reglas idiotas.

—Estoy de acuerdo —sonríe y le brillan los ojos cuando ya se ve la playa.

—¡Ahí tienes tu playa! ¡Y no he terminado! Ha! —burlita nerviosa.

—Ooh... no has terminado... —beso—. Ahora lo resolvemos —baja la cabeza directo al asunto.

—W-W-Waaa...ghh —ahí tienes el rayón al coche y el abollón. Roma se ríe pero no se separa.

—Verdammt! Le di! Le pegue! —protesta medio asustado porque además el otro coche se ha quedado con la alarma prendida.

—Para que luego digas que yo conduzco mal.

—Claro que conduces... M-mal. Ya... Ah! —iba a discutir, pero decide que mejor detiene el coche, quita a Roma de AHÍ, y se le acerca y le mete un beso que casi le saca las amígdalas.

* * *

><p><em>Que no se entere tu mamá de lo que has leído, pero no olvides contarnos qué te ha parecido.<em>


	36. Bolero, Suiza y Austria

**Advertencias en este capítulo:**

**Pareja:** _Austria y Suiza_

**Resumen general: **_Hay mucha música muy importante para Austria, pero una pieza en especial es solo para momentos concretos... y Suiza lo sabe._

* * *

><p><strong>Bolero<strong>

Austria se echa un poco para atrás, sonrojándose un poco y carraspeando, tratando de aguantar el temple sin decir nada. Suiza carraspea un poco también, sonrojándose y obligándose a mirarle a los ojos cuando le lanza a Austria la cabeza con la corbata (o sea, sólo se la pasa por atrás de la cabeza).

Austria desvía la vista un segundo siguiendo el movimiento sin poder evitarlo... Callándose lo que iba a decir.

El helvético deja la corbata, olvidando que tiene que moverse al compás de la música porque en realidad no sabe hacerlo aunque sólo mueve un poco sus caderas como recuerda según él que el moreno las movía al dirigir la orquesta. Cierra los ojos y empieza a quitarse la camisa.

Austria sonríe de lado mientras sigue mirándole y desea secretamente que Hungría haya mandado el helicóptero de Prusia a grabar y pueda castigar a alguien y arrebatar el video para... Destruirlo, ejem.

A cada botón que desabrocha, va sonrojándose más, pero eso no impide que termine de desabrocharse la camisa completa y se la quite, deslizándosela por los hombros, aún en su postura de ojos cerrados, ceño fruncido y sonrojadisimo, tratando de concentrarse lo más posible.

Austria sigue mirándole y recreándose, mordiéndose la lengua para no decir nada y sonrojándose también.

—Quince minutos exactos —susurra abriendo los ojos, hablando de algo para no pensar en lo que está haciendo... algo fácil—. Es la versión que más me gusta —comenta en relación al bolero, sonrojándose mucho cuando le ve a la cara, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

El austriaco sonríe de lado al notar lo que Suiza intenta, pero, ahora si en plan cabrón, no dice nada.

El helvético toma la orilla de su camiseta y se la quita con manos temblorosas (lo que seguramente lo delata), pero firmes.

—Hay versiones de dieciséis, o de trece. Esta es perfecta —sigue con eso, con los ojos cerrados, verdaderamente histérico. Suspira y abre los ojos, volviendo a mirarle a la cara.

En cuánto nota que le mira y que está histérico él solo, se relaja y le guiña un ojo. El suizo se sonroja y cierra los ojos de nuevo... más histérico.

—No puedes hacer eso tampoco.

Austria suelta una carcajada sin poder evitarlo y él frunce el ceño, dando un paso atrás, avergonzado.

—No te rí... _verdammt _—se gira, buscando su camiseta en el suelo.

—Espera, espera —suplica—. Perdona, no es tan fácil.

—Pues esto tampoco es tan fácil, me siento estúpido —protesta deteniéndose de buscar la camiseta, mirando al suelo.

—Lo estabas haciendo muy bien —asegura teniéndole consideración, porque ha notado que si se la tiene, funciona mejor que si le ataca y se burla, como un premio cuando hace cosas bien.

—_Ja,_ de una manera muy graciosa por lo visto —cierra los ojos y se le vuelve a plantar enfrente con los brazos cruzados.

—Tienes cierta gracia inesperada, es cierto —tergiversa sus palabras tomando la gracia por el sentido no humorístico.

— ¿Gracia inesperada? —descruza los brazos y se los lleva al cuello a Austria, quitándole el pin y el pañuelo en un movimiento práctico.

—Moviéndote —explica—. Aunque se te nota mucho la incomodidad y es un poco antinatural.

Los ojos verdes le miran con cierto fastidio, él sonríe.

— ¿No te he dicho que te calles? Ya sé que se me nota la estúpida incomodidad —protesta un poco de mala gana, sonrojándose de nuevo y perdiendo el valor.

—Ponte mi pañuelo —pide seriamente.

El suizo frunce el ceño y se acerca el pañuelo a la cara, olisqueándolo un poco. Se lo pone en el cuello pensando que todo está saliendo al revés de cómo lo planeó, porque en teoría él... debería llevar el control.

—Puedo hacer esto sin ponerme TAN nervioso, si tú tienes la decencia de callarte y sentarte ahí. Suficiente haces en silencio.

Austria sonríe y se sonroja un poco.

—Ahora pásame una mano por el pelo, suavemente—vuelve a pedir.

Suiza se sonroja DE INMEDIATO al imaginarse siquiera el asunto del pelo. Vacila.

—Quítate la... c-camisa. _Nein._ Yo de... yo... —balbucea el pobrecillo.

—Hazlo, _bitte..._ no lo haces porque a ti te gusta, lo haces porque me gusta a mí y yo TE LO PIDO —le excusa.

Suiza se sonroja un poco más pero levanta la mano al tener una excusa rápida y fácil. Le hunde una mano en el pelo sin poder evitar soltar un suave siseo al hacerlo, porque además están ya en una parte fuerte del bolero.

Austria cierra los ojos al contacto y se le acelera un poco el corazón. Al ver la cara de Austria y que cierra los ojos, le pone la otra mano en el pelo, recargando su cara en su pecho, sintiendo a Mariazell rozarle la barbilla.

Austria respira profundamente al sentirse más cerca de él y le tienta a levantar las manos, pero no lo hace. Suiza debe tener el corazón desbocado a estas alturas, seguro puede oírlo... de hecho puede desde hace rato.

—Ahora, con una mano en mi pelo y la otra en mi hombro, oblígame a tumbarme haciendo un poco de presión y siéntate sobre mis piernas —pide un poco nervioso.

Suiza frunce el ceño y sonríe, poniéndole una mano en la cabeza y otra en el hombro, haciendo lo que Austria indica, no sin antes (sonrojándose todo lo sonrojable), abrir la boca y acariciar un poco el mechón de pelo con sus labios.

Austria aprieta las piernas y se sonroja también, cerrando los ojos y echándose hacia atrás, temblando un poco.

—A-Ahora —vacila un poco sin aliento—. C-Con una mano desanúdate una bota y con la otra abre los botones de mi camisa lentamente, asegúrate de coordinar los botones con tus cordones para acabar ambas botas a la vez que la camisa... —traga saliva—. Haz tiempo acariciando mi pecho un poco entre botón y botón —pide otra vez porque cree que si le dice qué hacer, con la excusa de antes, le será más fácil, aunque a él le cueste más.

Suiza le recuesta y se le sienta encima, temblando un poco. Se quita las botas, un poco rudamente, el austriaco se calma un poco al ver que no le ha hecho caso del todo.

El helvético le desabotona la camisa, lentamente, una vez se ha quitado las botas. Sonrojado y acariciándole el pecho. El moreno vuelve a tensarse respirando agitadamente.

—B-Bien... Bien... —suelta muy tenso.

—Te ves... —murmura abriéndole la camisa—. Voy a... —le toma del botón del pantalón, haciéndose un poco hacia atrás.

— ¿Que no eras tú el que se desnudaba? —traga saliva mirándole.

—Cambie de parecer cuando te reíste —responde con más seguridad.

— ¿Solo por eso? ¿Y me haces creerte fuerte? —sigue nerviosillo.

—Te dije que te callaras —se le acerca a la cara.

—Cambie de parecer cuando lo hiciste tú —replica calmándose y Suiza se tensa un poco, pasándole una mano por el pecho aun así. Traga saliva.

—Era yo el que tenía que preparar algo, ¿no? —pregunta un poco inseguro, bajando la mano hasta el cinturón.

—Y aun así he tenido que decirte qué hacer —respira aun agitado con el corazón no tan tranquilo. Lo siento, es que Austria no lo hace tan bien.

Suiza se detiene y se separa, sonrojado y un poco ofendido, mirándolo a la cara. Él le sostiene la mirada.

—No te he pedido que lo hicieras —se sienta en la cama, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Ibas a detenerte —replica.

—Tú te reíste y dijiste que se me nota mucho la incomodidad y es antinatural

—Me hizo gracia que me dijeras lo que no podía hacer.

—Esto es estúpido —repite pasándose una mano por el pelo de nuevo. Austria suspira, recordando el problema de nuevo.

— ¿Qué es lo que te parece estúpido?

—Tú —se baja de la cama, buscando su camiseta, pensando que al fin iba más o menos bien y se estaba animando a hacer cosas, y la bocota de Austria le tiene que decir que tuvo que decirle qué coño hacer.

— ¿Yo te parezco estúpido? —pregunta sin entender.

—Tú eres un imbécil y yo soy... yo no sé hacer esto y lo estaba intentando —responde dando vueltas por el cuarto, buscando la estúpida camiseta—. Lo planee toda la tarde. Medí el tiempo que me tomaba desvestirme. Me puse ropa interior nue... —se calla, sonrojándose—. Es estúpido.

—Yo estaba nervioso —confiesa mirándole.

—Ya lo sé, lo estaba logrando —encuentra la camiseta y se la pone, mirándole.

—No puedo evitarlo... Es... Mi forma de defenderme —explica sin mirarle, el helvético se relaja un poquito acercándose a él.

— ¿Defenderte de qué?

—De cualquier cosa que me haga sentir inseguro, por supuesto —le mira de reojo.

—Pero... —aprieta los ojos—, ¿cómo te voy a hacer sentir inseguro si...? ¿Tú has visto lo torpe que...—se le para enfrente DE NUEVO con los brazos cruzados—...soy? —agrega en un susurro.

—Yo te hago creer más torpe de lo que eres muchas veces... A menudo completamente a propósito —pone los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Y luego dices que no eres indeseable? —levanta una ceja—. ¿Sabes? Basta... —camina otra vez hasta la mesita de noche y vuelve a tomar el teléfono.

—Yo no he dicho que no lo sea —se encoge de hombros y sonríe cuando vuelve a sonar el tambor del bolero.

—Eres imposible —indica volviendo frente a él con los brazos cruzados—. Cierra los ojos.

Austria le mira lánguidamente y lo hace sin dejar de sonreír. Él se sonroja, vacila, y levanta una mano de nuevo para rozar a Mariazel.

El austriaco afina el oído lo más que puede y abre los ojos de golpe al notar el roce. Suiza sonríe y le besa a lo que él le corresponde.

El helvético se le separa sin mirarle a los ojos, empezando a abrirse el cinturón. El músico abre la boca para decir algo pero decide mejor que no, así que se calla.

—Ni se te ocurra decirme que qué hago abalanzándome o... no digas nada... o dilo, me da lo mismo —responde Suiza bajándose el pantalón—. Este es el mejor _streaptease_ que puedo hacer, así que... —se ajusta los boxers nuevos, con la bandera de suiza repetida en todos ellos, que le regaló Liechtenstein en navidades.

Austria se queda en silencio un momento y luego sonríe.

—Y quizás no sea el más fluido o el más natural, pero seguro es mi favorito —confiesa el moreno.

Suiza se sonroja, sonriendo un poquito de lado, apretando los ojos y bajando la cabeza. Carraspea acercándosele más y hundiendo una mano en su pelo, poniéndole la otra mano en el pecho y haciendo que se acueste en la cama.

El austriaco le sigue, dejándose hacer sin decir nada, así que el helvético se le acuesta encima, con cuidado de no aplastarle, porque como es un debilucho...

— ¿Estás nervioso? —pregunta mirándole a los ojos.

El moreno niega con la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo coño lo logras? —pregunta pasándole una mano por el pecho hasta el costado, pensando que él sí lo está—. Es una pena que... —se sonroja y desvía la mirada.

— ¿Qué...? —se estremece un poco.

—Asumo que con otras personas si estabas nervioso —susurra recorriendo su costado con la mano de una manera un poco ruda y burda, pero haciendo un esfuerzo por ser delicado.

—Asumes una cantidad importante de cosas irrisorias —dejándole hacer.

—Tú has dicho que _Ungarn_ te gusta mucho —sigue, recorriendo ahora su estómago en una actividad que prácticamente nunca se permite hacer.

— ¿Y a ti te gusta el queso, y qué? —replica cerrando los ojos y dejándose hacer, moviéndose un poquito cuando le hace cosquillas.

—A mí me pones nervioso —responde asumiendo que esa declaración explica todo.

—Yo sé relajarme —responde—. Y aún más increíble, sé relajarte a ti —sonríe.

Suiza levanta una ceja sin estar del todo seguro de eso último, bastante relajado en estos momentos, por cierto... sin darse cuenta.

—Me gustas —susurra sonrojándose más y abriéndole el cinturón, observándolo a los ojos porque como los tiene cerrados, se siente mejor

Austria sonríe un poco más, sonrojándose un poquito y sin abrir los ojos lleva las manos a sus muslos.

—Y tú a mí.

—Quita las manos de ahí —pide.

El austriaco abre los ojos y sonríe de lado, moviendo las manos un poco más... hacia arriba. El suizo carraspea, sonrojado.

—Bueno, no las quites si no quieres —le abre el pantalón.

El austriaco abre la boca para decir algo otra vez... y se calla!

—Bájate el pantalón—levanta las cejas y sonríe.

— ¿Yo? creí que estabas haciéndolo tú —responde Austria el señorito.

Suiza se quita de encima de Austria y le toma los pantalones con todo y calzón, el moreno se lleva las manos atrás de la nuca.

El helvético empieza a sangrar por la nariz, él traga saliva y sonríe.

—_Verdammt..._ ¿Sangrabas por la nariz con ella? —pregunta avergonzado.

Austria frunce el ceño fastidiado y decide hacer como que no le ha oído, dejando de sonreír.

—_Was?_ —pregunta sin ninguna delicadeza acostándose junto a él.

— ¿Qué de qué? —pregunta de vuelta.

—Has dejado de... —indica avergonzado y levanta un dedo a sus labios, haciendo un esfuerzo por no mirarle a Austria las regiones vitales que no están tranquilas.

— ¿De qué? —le mira de reojo.

—Sonreír.

— ¿Y te extraña? —levanta una ceja.

—No sé qué hice —confiesa.

— ¿Te parece que este es el momento adecuado para hablar de _Ungarn_? —pregunta para evidenciarlo.

—_Nein _—admite—. Pero es que... —carraspea.

— ¿Es que qué? —sigue un poco agresivo—. Espero que tengas un motivo para tenerme en tu cama y prácticamente desnudo mientras piensas en mi exmujer. Y espero que sea uno asquerosamente bueno —le riñe.

—Te gusta y no sangras nunca de la nariz, ni te pones nervioso. Yo no debo gustarte —replica en lógica aplastante según él.

Aprieta los ojos morados en silencio y casi no se le ocurre que decir... solo logra resumirlo en.

—_... Was?_

—Me escuchaste a la primera.

—No te pregunto porque no te escuchara, te pregunto para darte la oportunidad de que pienses en tamaña sarta de sandeces y las rectifiques tú solo —responde enfadado y se incorpora.

—Es lo lógico —se incorpora también.

— ¿Qué es lo que es lógico? —vuelve a preguntar enojado, buscando sus calzoncillos y sus pantalones.

—Pues... —le mira—. ¿Puedes esperar un poco? Es entendible, es _Ungarn_ y...

Austria pone los ojos en blanco y empieza a vestirse de nuevo.

— ¡Detente y Explícame! —se levanta.

— ¿Que te explique qué, _Schweiz_? —le reta, subiéndose los calzoncillos, poniéndose de pie frente a él.

—Es lógico que no te agrade tanto. Yo soy chico o yo qué sé —se encoge de hombros. El moreno le mira unos instantes.

—Uno bastante idiota, por lo que veo —busca sus pantalones.

— ¿Por qué idiota? No te pongo nervioso ni... —aprieta los ojos—. _Ungarn_, el problema es ella! ¡Tú has dicho hace rato que te gusta! —se cruza de brazos. Austria se pone los pantalones y se los sube.

—Es increíble que me hagas esto —sigue a su rollo.

— ¡Espera! —medio en pánico—. _Bitte._

—Por tercera vez, _Schweiz,_ ¿que espere a qué? —le mira duramente.

—No quiero que te vayas —le mira desconsolado—. _Bitte._ Me gustas demasiado, mucho más de lo que te gusto yo a ti... Eso me avergüenza —le toma del brazo—. Y _Ungarn_ me sigue dando celos —le aprieta un poco—. No puedo evitarlo.

— ¿Y este, este te parece el momento perfecto en que tienes que sacar tus miedos infundados? —pregunta en el mismo tono enojado, el helvético mira el suelo.

—Soy muy torpe —admite y se sienta en la cama.

— ¿Sabes? he tratado de ser bueno contigo, de ser dulce y comprensivo durante casi toda la velada, mucho más que de costumbre y lo mío me ha costado, para que te sintieras cómodo ¿y qué consigo? ¡Que aun resultes más inseguro! No sé qué te pasa, _Schweiz,_ no sé si soy yo que lo estoy haciendo mal y no me doy cuenta o eres tú que ves lo que quieres ver —le riñe sin levantar la voz—. De las cincuenta y siete veces que te he dicho que me gustas contra una en la que he comentado que _Ungarn_ es bonita, ¿tú sacas en claro que _Ungarn_ me gusta y tú no? Yo no sé si es que no te enteras o es que no te da la gana de enterarte, _Schweiz_, pero si hay algo que de verdad DE VERDAD me crispa es que te hagas el idiota.

Suiza se mira las manos.

—Para ti es muy evidente...

—Y si el problema soy yo, en una explicación descabellada a juzgar por tu comportamiento, pero realmente no se me ocurre otra cosa... si el problema soy yo, si lo que ocurre es que quieres que te deje en paz, tendría a bien que me lo dijeras de una forma un poco más... —se queda callado para escucharle.

—Claro que me gustas y no quiero que me dejes en paz, es evidente.

—Eso creo yo también, pero sinceramente, me empieza a costar encontrar otra explicación —replica.

—No hay explicación —susurra—. Torpeza mía.

Austria suspira, se quita las gafas y se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—Lo siento. Tú estás muy seguro de lo que tienes y... —carraspea.

— ¿Y por qué tú no? —le mira.

—No lo sé —le mira también—. Estamos muy desbalanceados... tú... sabes lo... yo soy muy torpe contigo, _Österreich_. Me pones muy nervioso y me... —se vuelve a mirar las manos—. Yo no te hago lo mismo... Ese es mi razonamiento y ese fue mi razonamiento hace rato que estábamos ahí. Ya sé que hay otras veinte razones más para pensar lo contrario. Pero incluso vives con _Ungarn, Österreich_ —mira al suelo.

—También vivo con _Deustchalnd, Italien_ y _Preussen..._ y tú vives con _Liechtenstein _¿y qué? Eso no se te ha ocurrido pensarlo... También soy el que va tras de ti y hace que todo esto suceda, porque si ambos simplemente nos dedicáramos a sonrojarnos y ponernos nerviosos nada de esto habría sucedido, pero eso tampoco lo has pensado... No sé, no sé si es que no lo has visto u otra cosa.

—_Ja,_ lo he visto. Sólo quería aclararlo y que lo notaras... no pensé que fueras a hacer algo de estas proporciones —carraspea—. Te compensaré.

—Yo no pensé que tú fueras a elegir un momento tan poco apropiado —se defiende.

—Yo soy un absoluto idiota —se le acerca—. No sé qué decirte —le mira a los ojos.

—Eso ya te lo he dicho yo —suspira.

—_Ja,_ lo sé... bastante merecido esta vez. Puedo dormir en la sala si eso prefieres —sigue mirándole. Los ojos violetas le sostienen la mirada un instante.

—Si no quisiera dormir contigo ya estaría en _Berlin,_ créeme —pone los ojos en blanco.

—Te compensaré —repite de nuevo y carraspea.

— ¿Cómo? —pregunta un poco menos duro.

Niega con la cabeza.

—Antes funcionaba cazar una liebre cuando te enojabas.

—Siempre me ha impresionado verte disparar —ladea la cabeza y sonríe un poco.

—Siempre me ha puesto terriblemente nervioso que me veas disparar —admite sonriendo un poquiiiito—. ¿Cómo quieres que te compense? —pregunta pasándose una mano por el pelo de nuevo y despeinándose.

—Y aun así, no recuerdo que hayas fallado ni un tiro... A no ser que lo hicieras expresamente, como solías convencerme que hacías —sigue con lo otro.

— ¿Que fallaba expresamente? —sonríe.

—Eso decías —se le acerca sonriendo también—. "Lo ves, _Österreich,_ hay que disparar también al aire, eso hace que los animales y personas se muevan. Así puedes saber dónde están y se ahorra flechas" —imita su explicación.

— ¿Qué querías que te dijera? ¿"Fíjate que me pones de los nervios y me da un escalofrío cada vez que me hablas con ESE tono de voz o que mueves las pestañas de ESA manera y por eso fallo"? —le mira sonrojándose un poquito—. Nunca, ni en las peores drogas me hubiera atrevido a decirte algo así, puesto que no hubiera vuelto a poder dar en el blanco jamás, conociéndote.

Austria se ríe un poco.

—Bueno, tú me hacías correr por el bosque toooodo el día de un lado a otro, pasando frío y hambre... Y manchándonos.

— ¡No pasabas hambre! —le señala—. ¡¿Y de qué te manchabas!?

—Claro que pasaba hambre y estaba siempre cansado... Ni siquiera llorando me dabas tregua.

—Eras siempre absolutamente débil y te daba suficiente tregua al cargarte de un lado a otro— extiende una mano y le acaricia la mejilla.

—Recuerdo que pasaba un miedo espantoso porque siempre me decías que si no podía seguirte me dejarías solo en el bosque.

—Pues era la única cosa que lograba que me siguieras —levanta una ceja.

—_Ja..._ Al final, no sé cómo, siempre conseguía ablandar tu corazón para que me llevaras a cuestas —sonríe.

—Quién sabe cómo... como si no supieras todos estos trucos que siempre has tenido en mi contra desde que eras un crío —le sonríe también, relajándose del todo repentinamente—. No te iba a dejar en el bosque, _Österreich,_ eso era evidente. Tú hacías además mi vida bastante más complicada pero bastante menos... solitaria.

—En realidad, el truco que mejor funcionaba era decirte que me habías roto la voz —se ríe.

—Pues claro, o las manos... o cualquier cosa. Yo no quería hacerte daño y tú eras demasiado frágil. Ahora eres demasiado fuerte —le mira—. Mentalmente irrompible. Eso lo aprendiste con el tiempo.

—_Nein,_ cuando te decía de las manos era de verdad, lo de la voz era mentira —cambia un poco su voz a una completamente ronca—. Siempre pude hacer esto por bastante tiempo sin hacerme daño de verdad.

— ¡No lo hagas! —hace una mueca y le pone una mano en el cuello, delicadamente.

—Solía funcionar... Y empezaste a hacer esos caramelos de hierbas —recuerda sonriendo y volviendo al tono normal. Suiza pone los ojos en blanco.

—No otra vez con los caramelos de hierbas... Siempre funcionaron muy b... —frunce el ceño—. Bueno, al menos siempre me hacías creer eso.

—Lo hacían y lo hacen en realidad, independientemente de mis trucos... Podía aguantar la voz ronca más tiempo gracias a ellos

—Te hubiera cargado igual aunque no te hubiera roto la voz —admite.

—Eras más duro entonces, ahora eres más comprensivo _gott sei danke._

—Era más... —levanta las cejas—. ¡No era más duro entonces! ¡Ahora soy implacable! Antes me dejaba convencer por tus lágrimas... incluso lograbas que te abrazara.

—Ahora logro que me beses —sonríe orgulloso y el rubio se sonroja.

—No es verdad —niega en automático.

—Quizás yo me he vuelto más mañoso... —se lo piensa—. Por supuesto que es verdad.

—Ahora logras incluso cosas peores —se pone de puntas.

—Es cierto —concede.

— ¿Cómo quieres que te compense? —pregunta en el tono más sugerente que es capaz (es decir, quizás sólo él lo entienda), mientras se le acerca un poquitín más, sonrojándose y le abraza de la cintura.

—Sigue con lo que estabas —sonríe y le pone el pelo tras la oreja.

—Pero no hagas drama... y no te rías —pide, a lo que Austria se ríe y Suiza se paraliza un poco al oírlo.

—¡No puedes reírte, era la segunda regla! —chilla un poco histérico. Austria se lleva la mano a la boca con cara de culpable.

—En realidad yo nunca acepté esas reglas —suelta cínico.

— ¡Lo hiciste implícitamente en cuanto no las objetaste! —le señala.

—Esa es tu interpretación de mi silencio —levanta las cejas y sigue sonriendo. El helvético le mira de reojo sintiéndose vulnerable sin camisa.

—Esa es la interpretación más lógica.

—Eso según tu percepción —movimiento desinteresado.

—Cállate —empieza retomando ánimos y empezando a quitarle el pañuelo.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunta levantando las cejas y mirándole a los ojos sin oponerse a que le quite el pañuelo.

—Porque me pones nervioso —confiesa.

—Oh, interesante confesión directa... asumo que eso te incomoda y avergüenza —sigue. Suiza se detiene, sonrojándose.

— ¿Intentas que deje de hacer lo que hago? —le mira a los ojos.

—De hecho intento incomodarte —sonríe—. Pero tú eres un hombre fuerte.

—Incomodarme. ¿Para qué quieres incomodarme? —protesta desbotonándole.

Austria le sonríe enigmáticamente sin decir nada.

—Tu pediste que te hiciera esto —sigue desabotonándose la camisa.

—No esto exactamente pero no recuerdo haber dicho que pares —nerviosito al sentir sus manos y por la confesión. Suiza levanta las cejas y se detiene.

— ¿No exactamente?

—Pues no he pedido específicamente —se encoge de hombros. El rubio le hace un cariño en la mejilla y él traga saliva sin apartar la vista.

—Bueno. Espero que te agrade —sonríe un poco sabiendo que está nervioso.

El moreno sonríe y Suiza carraspea y se sonroja, terminando de desabotonarle la camisa, rozándole la piel y poniéndose nervioso.

Al austriaco se le eriza la piel y se le acelera el corazón al tacto. El suizo sonríe más, algo perdido con la piel.

—Eres... Hermo... —se calla y carraspea, quitándole la mano de encima y desviando la mirada.

Austria se sonroja un poco y le toma de la mano antes de que pueda apartarse, mirándole fijamente. Suiza le mira en cuanto le detiene la mano, inseguro y sonrojado como un tomatillo

—Ehm... Yo...

El moreno acerca la mano de Suiza de nuevo hasta sí mismo, mirándola en vez de mirarle a él.

El rubio le toca, mirándola también y echando el aire por la nariz. Le acaricia un poco el pecho con movimientos torpes pero seguros.

Austria se sonroja un poco más, sonriendo de lado y con la respiración y el corazón más agitados, mirándole ahora si a los ojos. A Suiza le cuesta un poco sostenerle la mirada pero lo hace, sonriéndole un poco más, poniéndole la otra mano encima, subiendo ambas hasta sus hombros, quitándole la camisa, mirándole las clavículas... Y si trae la cara que creo que trae, no le está babeando encima porque tiene la boca seca.

El austriaco acaba de sacarse la camisa, sacando las manos de los puños y dejándola a un lado, adecuadamente dispuesta y sin arrugas pero en un movimiento rápido, volviéndose a él.

El impaciente suizo le toma del cuello y le besa, empujándolo hacia atrás para que se recueste en la cama.

Austria sonríe dejándole hacer y devolviéndole el beso, con las manos en su mandíbula.

—Sipedurstrme —responde en un balbuceo.

—Y más —le suelta las regiones vitales, haciendo que se dé la vuelta para quedar él encima—. Si tenemos en cuenta... —vuelve a acariciarle el pecho y el abdomen lentamente—. Que no hay nada que puedas decirme para que me detenga y tenga algún tipo de misericordia contigo y tus terribles intentos de oponer alguna resistencia... —Acerca su pelo para acariciarle—. Ya que yo tengo tooodo el tiempo del mundo

Aprieta más los ojos verdes, realmente sin poderse resistir.

—Esto es injusto. Esto es injusto, me gustas demasiado —susurra con los ojos cerrados.

El moreno se sonroja un poquito, volviendo a ponerse nervioso por esa declaración, pero sin detenerse.

—OH... injusto... —susurra y baja hasta sus regiones vitales—. Quizás quieras mantener el cerebro conectado para intentar razonar eso —propone mientras lleva su boca hasta la pistola de Suiza, ya adecuadamente cargada, con claras intenciones de que no pueda ni saber de qué hablan en menos de dos segundos.

—Ra... Razonar el —levanta la cabeza, mirando hacia donde está Austria y perdiendo toda... TODA claridad mental.

El moreno sonríe un poquito triunfante, sin detenerse... y me parece que podemos dejarles solitos, aunque Suiza... Pobrecito, Austria le gusta demasiado.

¿Pobrecito por qué? a mí me parece que lo está disfrutando.

TOTALMENTE. Pobrecito porque no puede controlarlo.

Aaah... eso... bueh. Eso es parte de su encanto. Me parece que acaba de conseguir más buenos recuerdos para las noches de soledad.

Me parece que Austria va a ser totalmente mimado en los próximos días. Y me parece que Suiza protesta mucho pero todo eso lo hace completamente feliz aunque le avergüence un poco.

Austria lo Aprueba

Al final tampoco es que a Suiza le importe tanto el qué dirán.

* * *

><p><em>Que no se entere tu mamá de lo que has leído, pero no olvides decirnos que te ha parecido. (Y agradecer a Holly)<em>


	37. Celos, Romano y España

**Advertencias en este capítulo**

**Pareja: **_Italia Romano__ y España_

_**Otros personajes:** Veneciano._  
><em>_

**Resumen: **_No puedo creer que aun no hubiera subido un capítulo spamano a esta historia. Las historias habituales de Romano siempre traen problemas._

* * *

><p><strong>Celos<strong>

—Ehmmm... —pues España corre por toda la casa más o menos como Estados Unidos, después de cruzarse con Austria y mandarlo al salón con Francia.

Romano está encerrado en su cuarto sin seguro en la puerta.

—Cariñooo —sigue gritando el idiota por todos los pasillos sin entrar al cuarto, porque sobreentiende que si le oye, saldrá al pasillo y correrá hacia él para abrazarle... si será ingenuo.

Romano se sonroja... Y ya.

—Donde estáaas el jefe ha venido a buscarteee ya me han dicho que habéis vueltooo no te escondaaas —sigue montando jaleo en el pasillo.

—¡Cállate! —Protesta romano después de oír los gritos que probablemente despierten a todo el universo.

—¡Romanooo donde estás amor miooo! —sigue gritando muy contento mientras corre... Veneciano, se detiene frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano mirando a España con una sonrisa idiota.

—Ciao! —saluda—. Creo que está aquí Vee~

España se calla parándose a su lado en la puerta, donde seguramente Romano les puede oír.

—¡Ah!, pero habría salido si estuviera en su cuarto, ¿no?

—¿Eh? —pregunta Veneciano, sin entender... y luego golpea la puerta—. Fratello~?

Romano no contesta.

—Ve~ —Veneciano se queda ahí mirando la puerta unos segundos... y vuelve a golpear—. Fratellooo~

—Espera, ¡déjame a mí! —pide España, aparta a Italia y golpea exactamente igual que ha hecho Italia—. Romanitoooo~

—NO ME LLAMES ROMANITO

Italia y España se quedan en la puerta parpadeando y se miran el uno al otro sin saber muy bien que hacer, los dos idiotas. Finalmente Italia abre la puerta.

—Vee~ Ciao Fratello!

—Romanitooo! —grita España otra vez entrando y deteniéndose a un palmo de él, en seco—. Holaaa!

—Ciao, fratello... —saluda—. Spagna... Hola. No grites.

—¿Sabes dónde está Germania? —pregunta Veneciano.

—Ni idea —se encoge de hombros—. Abajo quizás, en la cocina.

—¡Oh! ¿Vas a saludarle? —España se vuelve a Veneciano—. Eres tan dulce —le pone la mano en la cabeza acariciándole y se ríe. Veneciano le mira riendo también como idiota.

—Vee~

Romano abre los ojos como platos cuando ve eso y empuja a España con todas sus fuerzas en cuanto toca a Veneciano, el español trastabilla un poco dando un par de pasos atrás, tomado completamente por sorpresa.

—Ah... Fratello... —le nombra Veneciano desconsolado.

—¡Largo! —grita mirando la colcha de su cama.

—Pe... pero... —España desconsolado.

—Germania está en su cuarto —indica sonrojándose hasta las orejas. Veneciano sonríe al ver que no dispara a nadie y que le responde a su pregunta, sale de ahí saltando contento—. Voy a buscarle, nos vemos para la cena, Fratello.

España sigue mirando a Romano, aunque cuando Veneciano sale, este le da la espalda. Baja la cabeza y los hombros, abatido y se dirige a la puerta arrastrando los pies.

—Yo creí que querrías darme un abrazo ahora que habéis vuelto, porque yo te he echado mucho de menos y me contaron que estuviste todo el tiempo hablando de mí, así que supuse que me echaste de menos al menos un poquito...

—¿A dónde vas!? —pregunta agresivo y sobresaltado girándose a mirarle.

—P- Pues me has dicho que me largue... —responde en la puerta, volviéndose a mirarle.

—No te lo... No te... Lo he dicho a ti, idiota... —responde irritado.

—P-Pe... pero... —le toma unos instantes entender y luego suelta el pomo de la puerta, asegurándose que está bien cerrada sonriendo con la sonrisa más grande que ha puesto en TOOOOODA la semana—. ¿Entonces estás contento de que esté aquí… —pregunta con los ojos brillantes— y me has echado de menos? ¿Puedo darte un abrazo? ¿y un beso? —pide ilusionado, acercándose—. ¿Por favor?

—¡No te he echado de menos! —contesta.

—Pero... Francia me ha dicho... —empieza acercándosele.

—¡El idiota ese franchute no tiene idea de nada! —responde—. ¿Tú qué has hecho mientras no estábamos? No que me importe... —agrega y España le abraza sin decir nada—. Suéltame —protesta aunque se le acerca incluso un poquito él. El mayor le abraza fuerte un poquito más y luego le suelta.

—He estado... Prusia y yo estuvimos molestando a Austria y luego a Inglaterra y luego a Austria otra vez... y luego jugamos a futbol con Veneciano y luego molestamos a Inglaterra de nuevo y luego volvimos a jugar futbol y Veneciano hizo macarrones para todos y luego estuve escribiendo con Inglaterra y luego jugamos a PSP con Prusia y Rusia estuvo diciendo cosas raras y todos teníamos miedo y luego... —España sigue parloteando.

Romano frunce el ceño celoso de Veneciano y le mira de reojo.

—Veo que lo has pasado muy bien... Con el idiota de los ojos rojos y... Veeee~ —imita a veneciano.

—Y luego ese chico invisible se perdió pero resulta que había estado todo el tiempo en el salón y... —se detiene de contar tonterías, sorprendido, mirándole por hacer "Vee~".

—¿Y qué más hicieron? ¿Eh? Tú y veneciano... Estuvieron jugando fútbol y... ¿Qué más? —se cruza de brazos y lo mira aun con el ceño fruncido.

—Y luego Inglaterra también jugo a futbol y él iba con Prusia y yo con Veneciano y les ganamos varias veces y decían que éramos unos tramposos, así que luego yo fui con Inglaterra y entonces ganamos nosotros otra vez y le hice un regateo a Prusia que hubieras flipado si lo hubieras visto, y luego me llegó un mensaje tuyo y Prusia y yo estuvimos hablando de ti y Hungría y luego le conté a todos lo que me habías dicho y Rusia dice que es muy bonito, y los demás no quisieron escucharme pero no me importa porque me mandaste decir algo y fue muy bonito y luego estuvimos viendo la tele y vimos una película muy triste y Prusia no quería que le viéramos, pero estaba llorando y yo lo entiendo, por qué... la película era muy muy triste y luego Inglaterra se escondía en el armario y Prusia pasó muerto una tarde entera y Veneciano y yo estuvimos dibujándole con pintura en la cara y... —sigue contando.

—¿Dibujándole con pintura en la cara? —Romano abre MAS los ojos—. Joder España... —le empuja y pasa a su lado, yendo a sentarse al otro lado de la cama.

—¡Sí! unos bigotes y unas cejas como las de Inglaterra —se ríe—. Y luego logramos que Inglaterra saliera del armario con un concurso de beber cerveza y... —se detiene—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Eres un imbécil y te odio

—¡No! —desconsolado—. ¡Pero romanitooo! —se le acerca.

—No. Me. Digas. Romanito.

—¿Mmmm… cariño? —propone.

—¿Qué quieres? Joder... Eres el colmo... ¡Eres un PERVERTIDO!

—¿Mi cielo? ¿Mi luz? ¿Mi vida? ¿Mi amor? ¿Corazón? ¿Cuchi? ¿Chiquito? ¿Queridito? ¿Churri? —sigue proponiendo a cual peor.

—No! ROMANO! —le grita histérico y enojado... Muy enojado porque se está haciendo una HISTORIA de aquellas.

—Il mio amore? —propone esta vez sonriendo de una forma mucho mucho menos idiota, acercandosele más.

—Spagna no me jodas, no estoy jugando —lo fulmina.

—Aaay... ojalá tú me llamarás así a mi alguna vez, podría morirme instantáneamente —suspira y se separa sonriendo tristemente, derrotado porque sabe que pide imposibles.

—España... —le mira, él le mira también—. ¿Te tiraste a mi Fratello? —se sonroja pero sigue fulminándole.

—¿Qué? —abre los ojos como platos y sacude un poco la cabeza—. ¡No! Claro que no, ¿Cómo piensas eso? —pregunta muy asustado, Romano le sigue mirando intensamente—. ¿Por qué dices eso? Tu... tu hermano... es cierto que os parecéis un poco y que él tiene un carácter mucho más suave y dulce que tú, pero yo te quiero a ti, no a él ni a nadie más, por favor, no lo dudes ni por un momento —pide realmente desconsolado.

—Porque... Porque... —desvía la mirada y se levanta de la cama, España se levanta detrás suyo y él se cruza de brazos.

El mayor le pone las manos en los hombros para que le mire, con la cara muy seria. Romano mira al suelo, sonrojado, así que el español le toma de la barbilla para obligarle a que le mire, así que él levanta la cara pero sigue mirando a otro lado, sonrojado.

—Por favor, mírame —pide serio, él levanta la vista—. Veneciano es idiota, a mí me gustas tú —sentencia y luego le abraza contra sí. Romano le abraza de regreso—. Y ya podría haber mil como él que mientras tú estuvieras aquí ni me daría cuenta de que está —sigue.

—Pero tú hablas de él como... —protesta vulnerablemente.

—Como hablo de Prusia o de Francia, quizás, nunca como hablo de ti —le aprieta más contra si el italiano le empuja para despegarse pero con muy poco interés, pero no se deja.

—Yo... Yo... —mira al suelo, el mayor le suelta un poquito, solo lo suficiente para verle la cara.

Romano se acerca Y le besa los labios, con los ojos cerrados y España se acerca también sin poder evitar sonreír MUY contento en el beso. Se separa agresivamente cuando se da cuenta de lo que hace.

España hace todo lo posible para que no lo haga. Creo que romano al final no lo hace porque España debe besar muy bien también, así que seguro acaba hundiendo sus manos en su pelo y toda esa historia.

Al final termina lanzándolo a la cama y acostándosele encima. España sonríe encantando, empezando a desabrocharle los pantalones, muy dispuesto a hacerle un examen de próstata en los próximos segundos.

El italiano le detiene las manos y lo mira, aunque a España le da igual y se acerca contento para seguir con la boca, o con los pies, o con lo que le deje, no es como que le importe un pimiento.

—Espera, espera... —le mira a los ojos.

—¿Que espere a qué?—pregunta.

—No. Dices eso porque es lo que quiero oír. Terminamos.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? —parpadea incrédulo.

—Tú y yo, terminamos, no somos nada, ya no te quiero —indica muy serio. Se le caen los pantalones dramáticamente mientras se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

—¿Qué? Noooo ¿por qué? —mocos y se va a abrazarle—. No quiero no quiero, no me dejeeeees.

—Ya no te quiero, suéltame... —protesta Romano sin moverse y sin hacer un ademán muy muy grande de empujarle, solo que quiere que le diga unas cuantas cosas bonitas más.

—Pero yo sí te quierooooo no quiero que te vayaaaas —le abraza de todas partes intetando meter la cabeza dentro de sus brazos cruzados y le rodea con las piernas también.

—Eres un ridículo.

—Noooooo —le sigue abrazando de todos lados—. ¡Ya te he dicho que Veneciano no es nada para mí! ¿Por qué no me crees? Es por que no te beso bastante —se lo come con la boca—. ¿Es por qué no te digo que te quiero suficiente? TEQUIEROTEQUIEROTEQUIEROTEQUIERO —apretándole la cabeza contra su pecho—. ¿Es por que hace demasiado que no hacemos el amor? —se arranca la camisa y Romano se sonroja—. Yo quería hacerlo ayer noche por mensaje pero tú estabas viendo esa peli de Fellini y luego me comí el helado que quedaba pero es que tú te llevaste los garbanzos con chorizo y me dejaste sin nada que comer y ya sé que a veces hablo mucho pero intento no marearte y es que me gusta hablar contigo y contarte las cosas que me pasan porque eres supersexy y siempre me escuchas y te quiero un montón y no quiero perderte y tú me dices que terminamos y yo...

Romano le besa en los labios, gracias a dios. España le devuelve el beso como si su vida dependiera de ello con toda su angustia y el italiano sonríe un poquito abrazándole.

—¿Ya no terminamos? —pregunta aun con el corazón desbocado cuando se separan. Romano le vuelve a besar saltando y abrazándose de su cadera con las piernas.

—Dependerá de lo bien que lo hagas... —indica con los ojos cerrados y rojo como un jitomate. España se pone serio entonces y Romano abre un ojo.

El español le mira sin sonreír y el italiano abre el otro ojo y le mira a los ojos, traga saliva.

—Che?

—Entonces prepárate, porque te voy a follar de tal manera que no solo vas a tener que trasladar el Vaticano, si no que ni el barrio rojo de Amsterdam querrá ocupar un lugar tan pecaminoso —suelta completamente serio y le tira un poco de su maravilloso rulito. Romano cierra los ojos, tiembla, se sonroja y suelta un largo gemidillo (todo a la vez).

España vuelve a sonreír acercándose igualmente, logrando soltarse de las manos y darse la vuelta para quedar él encima.

—Eres un idiota —alcanza a susurrar Romano y le detiene cuando nota lo que hace—. No, no... —intenta subirse él y darse la vuelta.

—¿Qué pasa? —le mira extrañado.

—Yo... Yo voy arriba.

—Ehm... vale... —vuelve a darse la vuelta tan contento.

—Yo voy arriba en todos los aspectos hoy —le explica.

—¿Y eso? —levanta las cejas.

—Eso... —se sonroja.

—¿Aja? —insiste sonriendo, volviendo a empezar a desabrocharle la camisa.

—¡Cállate! —frunce el ceño y se deja hacer.

* * *

><p><em>Que no se entere tu mamá de lo que has leído, pero no olvides decirnos que te ha parecido.<em>


	38. Reconocimiento médico, Austria y Suiza

**Advertencias en este capítulo**

**Pareja: **_Austria y Suiza_

**Resumen: **_Austria finge algunos dolores bien localizados para poder jugar al médico y al paciente con Suiza._

* * *

><p><strong>Reconocimiento médico<strong>

En otro lado, Austria que ya se siente mejor de las manos, dice que siente como unos pinchacitos suaves en algunas partes del cuerpo y que Suiza debería hacerle un reconocimiento médico completo, solo para estar seguros. Suiza levanta una ceja, le mira un poco incrédulo de que DE VERDAD le esté pidiendo eso, sonrojándose un poco pero... Accediendo.

—Quítate toda la ropa.

No ha llegado la ceja de Suiza arriba del todo que ya no lleva pantalones, por supuesto. Los dobla pulcramente sobre una silla.

—Verdammt... ¿Cuándo aprendiste a quitarte los pantalones así? —protesta un poco, sonrojadito.

—¿Así cómo? —tan inocente... el pañuelo se lo quita con mucha más parsimonia, haciéndoselo deslizar por el cuello tirando de un lado. Es que Suiza ya está con la lengua de fuera además de sonrojado.

—A-A-Así como... L-lo haces

—No sé de qué me hablas —gira un poco la cara y se pasa una mano por el pelo mientras se desabrocha el chaleco y la camisa, haciéndolos bajar por sus hombros con suavidad a la vez.

Es que Suiza se está derritiendo YA, con la boca abierta y cara de bobo. Cuando se las ha quitado se pone los dedos dentro de la goma de los calzoncillos y se sonroja inevitablemente, pero decide detenerse un momento y mirarle a ver qué dice Suiza.

D-Decir... ¿Decir? Que va a decir solo le mira hacer y levanta las cejas pero si quiere un reconocimiento completo va a tenerlo.

—¿Es... necesario que me los quite? —pregunta porque no parece detenerle ni animarle a hacerlo. El helvético aprieta los ojos y decide que... Es primero de enero y están en un universo misterioso alterno.

—Ja.

Austria gira la cara sonrojándose más... pero se los baja hasta quitárselos, humedeciéndose los labios y luego los deja sobre la pila de ropa, bastante fuera de su alcance. Traga saliva y hace lo que puede por parecer completamente seguro y cómodo con la situación, a pesar de la evidente desnudez. Se reacomoda las gafas y se cruza de brazos.

Suiza traga y traga y traga saliva

—V-Ven a... A sentarte. O a... A acostarte aquí yo... —balbucea.

—¿Acostarme o sentarme? —Bastante visible su incomodidad, no abre los ojos hasta ahora y da un pasito hacia él.

Es que el problema de desnudarlo es que una vez desnudó Suiza pierde todas sus capacidades.

—A-A-Acostarte

Da otro pasito sintiendo el suelo frio porque se ha quitado las calcetines con los pantalones, pero hace lo que le dice, sin cubrirse. El helvético no tiene IDEA de cómo es que puede hacer eso sin cubrirse. Le admira infinitamente por ello mientras se hace un poco bolita muerto de la vergüenza

—¿D-Donde te duele?

—Es como un malestar general en todos los músculos... seguramente no sea nada —evidentemente no le ocurre absolutamente nada.

—Todos los músculos... Puedo traer aceite —propone sonrojándose más

—Pero sobre todo... —manos a las ingles—. Aquí —se masajea un poco con los dedos porque ya conoce a Suiza y se puede estar una hora con el pie derecho, solo dado la espalda y como si fuera lo más importante—. Tú eres el médico.

El rubio levanta las cejas y se sonroja un poco más pensando que quizás... Quiera algo más. Se sonroja mucho con ese pensamiento agitando la cabeza.

—A-Acércate.

—¿Yo? Ven tú —él está acostado. ¡Es verdad! Se humedece más los labios y ahí va, perdonen, esta idiotizado. Traga saliva y tiembla un poco antes de frotarse las manos.

—Tengo las manos heladas —susurra haciendo un SOBREESFUERZO por mirarle a la cara, porque es que esta ahí desnudito solo para él y es TAAAN seguro de sí mismo...

—De todos modos... ¿qué vas a hacerme? —pregunta tratando de ponerle más nervioso, porque no está tan seguro de sí mismo ni por asomo.

—Pe-Pensaba... Yo... Lo-Localizar los puntos y... —le mira de reojo el abdomen y le pone encima suavemente la mano. Austria se estremece un poco porque no es taaaan fácil.

—¿A-Así que planeas... tocarme? —es una acusación absoluta. Suiza quita la mano de golpe.

—P-Pues... Como voy a-a-a.. —es que además se imagina tocándole TOCÁNDOLE. No precisamente como médico. Tocándole y haciéndole cositas sin que Austria pueda hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Estás todo sonrojado, ¡¿no estarás pensando en aprovecharte de mí!?

Suiza le tiene que dar la espalda

—¡Aprovecharte ahora que no podría hacer nada para impedírtelo! —sigue acusándole.

—N-N-no es verdad que yo... Yo solo estaba, ¡yo lo que quería era re-revisarte!

—Pues hazlo, con cuidado y más vale que no se te vayan las manos —tan "jum!" Se cruza de brazos de nuevo incluso.

—No se me va a ir nada, nunca se me van las manos y menos ahí —responde regañado girándose otra vez a él, poniéndole otra vez las manos en el abdomen.

Austria traga saliva y cierra los ojos sintiendo un cosquilleo donde las ha puesto. Suiza mueve las manos que aún están frías y un poco sudadas porque mira que le pone SUPER nervioso. Además Austria está calientito, porque le está subiendo la temperatura, con lo que el contraste no ayuda en lo absoluto. Seguro Suiza puede sentir que le da algún escalofrío y el pulso acelerado sobre alguna vena.

—Tienes el ritmo cardiaco acelerado —indica en voz alta

—Tú también —se devuelve.

—¡No puedes oír que tengo el corazón acelerado o no! —exclama en protesta

—Claro que puedo.

—Oído biónico el tuyo —protesta entre dientes apretando los ojos—. ¡Pues no es tan fácil si estás así así frente a mí! ¡¿Cómo no voy a ponerme nervioso?!

—¡Se supone que eres un profesional! ¿En qué estás pensando? —protesta también, mirándole.

—¡Lo soy! ¡No me acuses de no ser un profesional! —protesta—. ¡Pero es que estas muy desnudo! Vamos, dobla un poco la pierna —le pone una mano en la ingle. El austriaco lo hace y la mueve de tal manera que mueve la mano de Suiza para que le toque con el dorso.

—Tú fuiste el que exigió que lo estu... —se queda a media frase como si Suiza hubiera sido el que lo hubiera tocado expresamente. Suiza se queda HELADO con la mano ahí. Abre los ojos como platos y es que está a punto de morir de la vergüenza.

—Nein... ¡Yo no! Yo, tú te moviste y yo... —sigue tocándole

—¡Tú me estás tocando! —protesta acusándole.

—Yo no te, no me... O no es a propósito —mira la mano como si no fuera suya. Austria mueve la pierna para hacer pinza como si quisiera que le soltara pero haciendo que sea lo contrario.

—¡Pues quita la mano si no es a proposito! —riñe—. Dijiste que no se te desviarían.

—Y-Yo es... No se me está desviando nadaaaa —Suiza ha renunciado a los derechos sobre su mano.

—Porque aprovecharte de mí era tu plan desde el principio.

—Nein! —chillido agudo y mueve la mano de manera que es mucho peor.

Austria se tapa la cara con las manos y aprieta un poco más las piernas porque si la mueve demasiado le pone nervioso DE VERDAD

—¡Yo no quería! —no la mueve mucho, es como un pesito muerto en realidad. Pero está AHÍ.

—¡Pues no parece!

—Pues que parezca —ahora si la mueve y le frota con suavidad sin querer.

El moreno traga saliva y le sale agobio de verdad intentando huir un poco, torpecito de nervios.

—N-No me... No es... —susurra y le pone la otra mano encima de la cadera.

—Pues quítala —exige en pánico, volviéndose a mover... esto te pasa por jugar con fuego.

—Nein.

—Was?

—Nein —insiste, Austria se echa un poco más atrás, incomodo.

—¿P-Por?

Suiza le mira a los ojos y se humedece los labios.

—Me estas acusando de hacerlo... Y no lo hacía pero ahora... Lo haré —declara y el moreno inclina la cabeza y le mira fijamente a los ojos.

El helvético se sonroja, pero sigue con la mano ahí... Y vacila un poco porque le suele costar mucho trabajo determinar si está haciendo algo realmente mal o no.

Se humedece los labios sin decir nada en lo absoluto y creo que está vez vas a tener suerte, Suiza y vas a poder notarlo en tu mano si lo haces mal o no. El helvético traga saliva y mueve un poco la mano en su cadera, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

—T-Te gusta que haga esto así.

Austria hace un verdadero esfuerzo por sostenerle la mirada aunque esté perdiendo el control absoluto de su cuerpo entero, sonrojado. Traga saliva varias veces

Si estuviera concentrado en esto notaria que el corazón de Suiza va a explotar en 3... 2... 1... pero está concentrado en tratar de reprimir algunos soniditos que se le escapan y no apartar la mirada ni cerrar los ojos y le cuesta ordenar palabras en su cabeza para responder

—A-A ti... es a quien... tú eres el que... lo hace.

Suiza mueve accidentalmente un poco la mano que tiene AHÍ. Quizás él ni lo nota y se sonroja a juego, no crean que no. Quizás más… Y le da un escalofrío.

—Yo... Q-Quisiera... —balbucea cagándose.

—Was?

—Hacer esto... —le pone la mano que no está ahí en las piernas para que se estire del todo—, mejor.

—¿Mejor, cómo? —se humedece los labios, estirándolas.

—Mejor, sin dudar, porque creo que a ti t-te guste que... No dude —aprieta los ojos y se sonroja mucho al mover la mano sobre su asunto pero la mueve un poco haciendo más o menos lo que deseaba ÉL hacer. Y tiene muchas ganas de esconderse avergonzadísimo en su cuello.

Austria no puede evitar apretar los ojos rompiendo el contacto visual. Suiza le da un beso en un párpado deseando saber si seguir o parar, intentando con todas sus ganas hacer uno de esos jueguitos macabros de Austria de quiero pero no quiero... Si existían esos jueguecitos, ¿no?

El moreno parpadea, sintiéndole de repente muy encima y muy cerca, le mira, nervioso.

—Voy a revisarte —susurra Suiza sonrojado, sudoroso y tres veces más incómodo... Pero no quita la mano de ahí, cuando baja la cara un poco y le besa la mandíbula. Él aparta la cara, en parte dejándole hacer y tiene otro escalofrío, así que le besa ahora el cuello (no sin ganas de esconderse ahí eternamente de la vergüenza) y el hombro—. Hasta aquí todo está en orden...

—E-Es p-peor con... —susurra

—¿Con qué? —le besa encima del corazón

—La... excitación —aprieta los ojos.

Suiza parpadea. ¿Es peor el dolor con la excitación? Era eso una señal de que ya no le tocara o algo así? Le mira un poquito de reojo inseguro con esa cara de "dime que pare y parare al instante"... Le da otro besito suave.

A ver, tú, medico de pacotilla, si te dice que le revises y que le duele cuando esta excitado es para que le excites y puedas ver cómo es que le duele. Obviamente nada de decirle que pare.

—Hasta aquí todo va bien, los síntomas coinciden... —susurra sintiéndose súper avergonzado con el juego del doctor... él no sabe jugar. Nada. Le da una leve lamidita discreta en el pecho

Consigue otro síntoma cuando Austria echa la cabeza atrás con uno de esos gemidos.

Abre los ojos verdes como platos y tiene que apretar las piernas porque Austria consigue terminar un síntoma en Suiza enviando la sangre que le quedaba directamente a una zona en concreto. La verdad es que en el estado en que está el moreno, no se entera mucho de eso.

Suiza baja por el abdomen hasta la zona en cuestión, porque es un traumado que aun piensa en el asunto de las ingles... Así que después de un besito en el ombligo y de darse cuenta de que Austria está bastante feliz en su mano... Le mira de reojo rojo como una manzana. Bastante creo que es poco decir.

—¿D-Donde dices que es el dolor más agudo? —susurra intentando aun parecer profesional

El sonido de respuesta no es para nada de dolor y ahí Suiza se enfrenta a una tremenda interrogante en su vida. Qué le gustará más al austriaco para terminar esto...

Uuuuh pero mira que cosas más cochinas de preguntarseeee

Cállate Prusiaaaaaaaa

—V-Voy a hacerte un masaje —propone quitándole la mano de ahí—, n-necesitas relajarte.

Y ahí viene el momento de perversión REAL en el que hace el masaje apropiada y pornográficamente, como siempre, muy dulce y delicado y... Sí, bueno, es verdad que Austria va a acabar él solo un poco vergonzosamente...

Mientras no pare… No, no va a parar, de hecho va a ir justo ahí a hacer un masaje justamente para que acabe. Entonces... bueno. Pasa. Por supuesto. Y Suiza se queda con un gran problema entre manos... O entre piernas en realidad que esperaríamos que Austria ayudará a resolver pero conociendo su maldad.

Austria aun respira muy agitadamente con los ojos cerrados. Suiza limpia lo que necesita limpiar con total discreción, sonrojado y sudoroso como pocas veces pensando que esto va a servirle para alguna noche de soledad en que Austria se vuelva a Berlin.

El moreno se mueve un poco cuando le limpia empezando poco a poco a respirar mejor. Le mira. Bueno, ¿si sabes esto de estar a punto? Así esta Suiza. Justo como te gusta, Austria, lástima que tú estés aun en ese otro asunto

—¿Entonces, tu diagnostico?

—M-Mi diag-diagnóstico es que te hacía falta un p-poco de Schweiz.

—¿Y si aún me duele?

El helvético parpadea sin esperarse esa pregunta, levantando las cejas

—Si aún... Si a-aun te duele hay que... —se humedece los labio y le mira y es que esta sonrojado y despeinado y perfectamente antojable. Austria se incorpora un poco.

—No suenas seguro para nada.

—Pienso que... Que tú te... Te ves... —es que no piensa, Austria, por eso no suena seguro. Está completamente idiotizado—... Yo... Yo creo que... N-Necesitas un...

—Yo pienso que tú te ves completamente pervertido y has hecho esto sin ningún motivo médico —se incorpora más, acusándole.

—¡No es cierto! —se cubre la cara y se sienta en la cama junto a él.

—Bájate los pantalones y demuéstralo.

—Nein! NEIN, Nein! —niega fervientemente con la cabeza llevándose las manos a la zona en cuestión.

—Así que es como digo.

—Nein, eso es... Colateral. No tiene nada que ver.

—De colateral nada, un profesional debería poder soportarlo perfectamente —le gatea por encima para que se tumbe. Él se deja hacer y traga saliva mirándole con los ojos muy impresionados y abiertos—. Pero hay una forma fácil para resarcir una mente tan sucia como la tuya —una pierna a cada lado y se sienta sobre sus felices regiones vitales aplastadas incómodamente por sus pantalones. Aprieta los ojos incomodo porque además está el cierre y están MUY felices—. ¿Admites que esto no tenía NADA de procedimiento médico?

—Sí lo tenía... —susurra sin que sea del todo mentira. Austria chasquea la lengua, niega con la cabeza y hace un buen movimiento de cadera sobre él. Suiza suelta un BUEN gemido apretando los ojos y pensando que no con tantos movimientos como ese terminaría de una manera tremendamente incomoda

—¿Admites que eres un pervertido y esto no tenía nada de procedimiento médico? —repite dejándole respirar un poco.

—T-Tú no tienes nada de e-enfermo... —susurra temblando un poco.

—No es eso lo que he dicho —otro movimiento de cadera y le desabrocha el cinturón. Es que ya ni pelea, solo mueve la cadera intentando evitar los problemas al sur de sus tierras... Inevitables problemas.

—Yo no... —aprieta los ojos porque no lo ha evitado en lo absoluto

—Nein, was? —le levanta un poco la camiseta acariciándole por debajo.

—Mmmm —entrecierra los ojos y es que CLARAMENTE le encanta todo esto—, yo... Yo... Y-Y-Yo...

El austriaco le abre los pantalones mientras le deja hablar. El suizo tiene repetidos escalofríos mientras le mira hacer con cara de impresión y la respiración agitada.

—No me estás contestando —le riñe y se mueve de nuevo.

—¿Q-Que preguntas...? Ahhh —otro gemidillos más echando la cabra atrás.

—Que admitas que eres un pervertido.

—No lo... Y-Yo... Ö-Österreich e-estas... —muy cerca de conseguir que admita lo que quieras.

—¿Estoy qué? —acaba de abrirle los pantalones.

—Ha-Haciéndome...

Él se levanta un poco para bajárselos. Suiza se cubre con una mano porque de verdad que está a punto.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Nada que no me pidas —sonríe maligno

Parpadea porque eso es ¡AUN PEOR! Le mira con horror. El moreno se humedece los labios sin piedad.

—H-Haz... A-Algo, lo... Lo que sea...

—¿Cómo qué? —le acaricia otra vez

—C-Como lo que... Sea —aun tiene la mano ahí escondiéndose el asunto. Tiene otro escalofrío con la caricia—. E-Esto no vale.

Así que Austria levanta las manos, palmas en alto.

—Nein, ¡Eso sí! —protesta más

—¿Eso el qué? ¿Tocarte? —acerca las manos y las pone un centímetro por encima de la piel, sin tocarle.

—Ja, dije que... ¡Hicieras algo!

El austriaco le roza con la punta de los dedos, dibujándole caminitos. Él cierra sus ojos verdes y piensa que si no tuviera tantas ganas de resolver su problema, esta actividad le parecería muy bonita y sensual.

—A-Algo un poco más... A-Activo.

—Eso no me dice nada concreto.

—Tócame bien, Mein gott...vale, soy un... —es que no quiere decirloooo. Aprieta los ojos.

Dedos bajaaaandooooo. Es que Austria lo tienes justo así a punto de... Ok, justo como te gusta, en resumen, se retuerce un poco bufando.

—T-Tú eres un pe-pervertido... —bien, acúsale de cosas, así seguro será menos malévolo

—Si piensas eso, paro —levanta las manos otra vez.

—Nein! Österreeeeeich —eso es hasta un chillidito protestoso, debe hasta incluso ser un pequeño sollocito impaciente

—¿Quién es el pervertido entonces?

Aprieta los ojos porque no quiere ser un pervertidooooo, pero quiere un beso

—I-Ich —tono semejante al de Liechtenstein susurrando.

Austria se humedece los labios sonriendo malignamente. Suiza sigue con una mano en la cara revolviéndose un poco y queriendo acabar, en resumen.

—Was? —finge no haberle oído.

—Ich, ich —protesta avergonzándose de sí mismo por esa idea y Austria se abalanza a besarle, a lo que Suiza se lo come, histérico. HISTERICO.

El moreno se sitúa en una mejor posición en el beso, porque... al final sí lo ha dicho.

¡Claro que lo ha dicho! Podría haber dicho que se lanzaría de un precipicio si quisieras.

Pues nada, movimiento de cadera y Suiza está seguro de que España sí que enseño a Austria a moverse al final.

* * *

><p><em>Que no se entere tu mamá de lo que has leído, pero no olvides decirnos que te ha parecido.<em>


	39. Seductor, Francia e Inglaterra

**Advertencias en este capítulo**

**Pareja: **_Francia e Inglaterra_

**Otros personajes:** _Roma y Chibi!Inglaterra_

**Resumen: **_Francia tiene un problema realmente grande ahora que Roma ha vuelto a la actualidad y le está "quitando" su lugar como el mayor seductor ... pero nadie sabe manejarle mejor que Inglaterra._

* * *

><p><strong>Seductor<strong>

—Angleterre me pega sólo por abrazarle —cinco minutos de drama para Francia traumatizado que su PADRE le haya quitado el puesto.

—Angliterra no te escupe, muerde, patea las regiones vitales, mete los dedos en los ojos y luego te echa una maldición... Aunque hay que decir que tengo más suerte con Germania, Egipto y Helena que tú con él —VUELVETE AL RINCÓN.

—Blah —mira a su padre de reojo y se cruza de brazos—. Estoy de acuerdo, tienes suerte con el resto... Tú tienes al resto. Técnicamente yo intercambie al resto por él, que me sigue dando cachetadas en público por nada. Quizás debería... Ir y tirarme a helena, Germania y Egipto... Donde Merde esta Angleterre? —enfurruñado ignorando a su padre a propósito, además, con el ceño fruncidito.

—Oh, Helena y Egipto te gustarán —asegura de cara a la pared.

—Seguramente me gustaran... Y las dos a la vez más y... —suspira mirándole de reojo—. Bueno, a ti que te digo.

—Nah, por separado mejor, créeme —asegura—. A no ser que te guste mirar, entonces a la vez.

—Oh... Merde —protesta buscando sus cigarrillos—. ¿Algo más que quieras enseñarme del mundo de la perversión?

—Oh, venga, no seas así, solo te estoy dando un consejo

—Es que no se supone que a MI me tengan que dar consejos de ESO. Eso es MI cosa y ahora no es mía, es... Tuya —fuma un poco del cigarrillo

—Es de los dos. Si yo te pregunto por los niños, tú me darás consejos a mí, mi vida.

—Oui, blablabla... Aún así hoy por hoy tengo un padre que es mucho PEOR que yo, un hermano que es PEOR que yo y... —suspira—, ni siquiera sé por qué estoy hablando de esas cosas. ¿Dónde merde esta Angleterre?

—¿Hermano que es peor? —el chisme.

—No quiero hablar de eso. Estoy harto de todos ustedes, incluido de Angleterre quenoapareceee! —calada a su cigarrillo.

La puerta se abre un poquito y aparece un ojo verde a una altura demasiado reducida, bajo la habitual ceja espesa. Vuelve a cerrarse la puerta.

Francia que está haciendo un poco de berrinche, no se entera pero Roma sí se entera, porque no pilla el concepto "CASTIGADO EN EL RINCÓN"

—Además yo soy el único idiota que se enfada por esto, el único! O quizás los demás se enfaden en otro sitio ir no sea aquí, no lo sé ni me importa. YO era el dueño del mundo, y ahora eres TU el dueño de MI mundo y por eso bebí vino el otro día —sigue...

—Me parece que han venido a buscarte...

—¡No me estás haciendo caso! —protesta antes de caer en la cuenta de lo que dice—. ¿A buscarme? —se gira a la puerta. Roma se ríe y la puerta vuelve a cerrarse de golpe porque no estaba espiando, nooooo.

—Oh, vaya... ¡Mira quien aparece por aquí! ¡Esto debe ser un milagro! —protesta el francés, aunque se relaja considerablemente, pero como no hay respuesta hace los ojos en blanco y mira a su padre—. Probablemente si tú le pides que entre, lo haga. Total, así es como vamos últimamente a todo...

—Franciae... —le riñe un poco.

—Sabes perfectamente bien que es cierto —protesta acercándose a la puerta.

—Probablemente, pero no porque quiera venir conmigo, porque a ti quiere molestarte.

—Bien, TÚ lo consigues —responde abriendo la puerta de golpe.

ChibiUK pega un salto mirándole un instante y se va corriendo hasta meterse a un cuarto al otro lado del pasillo. Roma suspira y Francia sonríe en automático porque ChibiUK le gusta un montón. Se oyen gritos en inglés, protestas e insultos del cuarto en el que se ha metido

—Oh! Es peque... —levanta las cejas y sale por el pasillo, acercándose al cuarto, con además su instinto de protección de ChibiUK intacto. Abre la puerta y se encuentra a UK adulto, atado a una silla mientras ChibiUK sonríe maligno y trata de torturarle haciéndole cosquillas en los pies.

—Oh la la… —las cejas de Francia hasta el techo

—Frog! —sueltan los dos, chibiUK corre a esconderse tras la silla, el adulto se sonroja.

—Vaya, vaya... Que me encuentro por aquí...

—No es... desatame, bloody hell! —protesta el adulto, sonrojándose más y agitándose un poco en la silla.

—Márchate, Frog, ¡esto no es de tu incumbecia! —chilla ChibiUK sin hacerse ni caso

—Angleterre? ¿Cómo es que conseguiste amarrarle a una silla? —pregunta Francia pasándose una mano por el pelo y dando la vuelta alrededor de la silla, claramente hablando con ChibiUK.

—Porque soy el mejor cazador —susurra y se esconde un poquito más, pero sonríe orgulloso.

—¡No eres el mejor cazador! I mean... sí lo eres, ¡pero ha sido un accidente! ¡Suéltame!

—¡Vaya que sí! —exclama sonriendo y poniéndose en cuclillas frente al niño—. Eres un muy buen cazador, mira como le tienes de histérico. ¿Qué hacía mientras le cazabas?

—Estaba dormido en el suelo —se tapa la boca con las manitas y se ríe, sonrojadito. Francia sonríe, porque es que de verdad Inglaterra de esta edad le ENCANTA.

—¡No estaba dormido! ¡Estaba inconsciente porque el hechizo salió mal! ¡Por eso apareciste tú! —protesta el adulto sacudiéndose.

—Oh, ¿un hechizo salió mal? Vaya, debiste preguntarle a tu madre como hacerlo... —le pica Francia y se sienta en el suelo. Extiende una mano a ChibiUK para que se acerque

—No le voy a... ¡yo soy tan bueno como mum! —protesta y el pequeñito vacila—. ¡No te le acerques! —chilla nervioso.

—Así que lo viste ahí durmiendo y pensaste en amarrarle ara hacerle cosquillas —Francia sonríe al pequeñito ignorando a Inglaterra adulto—. Eres muy listo

El niño levanta la barbilla orgulloso y se sonroja un poquito más... el adulto quiere golpearse la cabeza con la pared con ello.

—Me va a contar todos tus secretos para ganarte y así seré más fuerte y tú no podrás molestarme porque me quedaré con todas tus tierras.

—Mmm... Voy a contarte algunos secretos quizás —Francia le sonríe extendiendo las dos manos hacia él.

—England! ¡No le escuches! ¡No le cuentes nada! ¡No deberías estar hablando con él! ¡SUELTAME! —sigue protestando el adulto. ChibiUK les mira a uno y otro, nervioso.

—Deja de estar histérico, no le voy a hacer nada —asegura Francia para el adulto.

—England, ¡le conoces! ¡Es the Frog! No te fíes, ¡te va a decir mentiras y te va a dar besos si te acercas! —sigue el adulto, el pequeño se sonroja y vuelve a esconderse.

Separándose de Francia.

—¿Bueno y a ti qué te importa si le abrazo y le beso a él? ¿Ahora tampoco puedo abrazarle? ¿Que pretendes? ¿Que me abrace a mí mismo hasta la eternidad haciéndome cariñitos?

El adulto le mira fijamente a los ojos y se sonroja sin decir nada unos instantes.

—Si a ti se te olvida como te GUSTAN mis abrazos quizás debas VERLO por ti mismo. Lapin? —busca al pequeño.

—¡A mí no me gustan! —chilla y ChibiUK se asusta separándose.

—Bien, entonces deja que vaya a que me abrace alguien más —se cruza de brazos

—¡A él tampoco le gustan! England, ¡díselo o te abrazará!

—Yonoquieroquemeabraces —susurra ChibiUK echándose para atrás hasta tocar el culo con la pared. Francia se pellizca el puente de la nariz... Y se ríe. Ambos ingleses le miran sin entender.

—Mon dieu con ustedes dos —protesta bajito negando con la cabeza antes de humedecerse los labios e ir hasta donde esta chibiuk, con seguridad y una gran sonrisa, quién abre los ojos como platos e intenta fundirse con la pared.

Francia se agacha y lo levanta en brazos, él patalea haciendo todo lo que puede para soltarse, chillando y revolviéndose

—Eh, eh! Tranquilooo! —protesta y ustedes no saben lo complejo que es cargar a Inglaterra en esas condiciones, pero no se calma, porque además está ahí UK el adulto y le da vergüenza, así que termina por soltarse inevitablemente. Cuando cae al suelo vuelve a correr a esconderse tras la silla, mientras el adulto se burla y le reprende porque si le hubiera soltado, esto no le habría pasado.

—Fantastique... No me abracen si no quieren, ninguno de los dos —se pronuncia Francia mirándoles, ambos le miran fijamente de nuevo, sin responder y el galo sonríe con esa sonrisilla peculiar de cuando está enfadado y se les acerca más, agachándose frente al inglés mayor, muy cerca de su cara. Inglaterra traga saliva y se sonroja más intentando separarse, nervioso.

—Así que no quieres abrazos ni besos ni que te hable bonito... ¿Verdad? —susurra mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Él parpadea sin decir nada, vacilando antes de asentir muy suavemente para que no se pueda decir que no lo ha hecho.

Francia levanta una mano y se la pone en la mejilla, acariciándole. Inglaterra se revuelve un poquito, incómodo y se sonroja más con el corazón acelerado, ChibiUK les mira con la boca abierta.

—Bien, entonces no voy a darte UN sólo beso más hasta que me lo pidas —sonríe maligno acercándose un poco más a él hasta casi rozar sus labios.

Inglaterra cierra los ojos y abre los labios buscándole, pero ChibiUK le mete una patada en la espinilla a Francia en ese momento. Sorprendentemente esta vez el grito que pega no es de niña, sino de dolor. Separándose, claro, y apretando los ojos

—Eres una ugly frog tonta y mala y ya no te quiero nunca más! I HATE YOU FOREVER AND EVER! —chilla chibiUK amargamente con los ojos llorosos y se va corriendo.

—Bollocks! —protesta el adulto—. ENGLAND! —le llama para que vuelva, pero no vuelve.

—¡TODO ESTO ES TU ESTÚPIDA CULPA! Podría estarle cargando a él, besándote a ti pero NON! Esa estúpida necesidad de todo el tiempo tener que demostrar algo que ni tú te crees y cada maldita vez tienes los MISMOS RESULTADOS!

—What?

—Me encanta molestarte, me encanta que chilles y protestes y te revuelvas y hacerte rabiar y pelear y todo eso. Me encanta el 99% de las veces. Pero hay un 1% en que tienes que comportarte a la altura.

—But... what? —sin entender pero más dulcemente

—Tú TAMBIEN tienes que prestarme atención a MÍ y a MI estado de ánimo y saber si estamos para jugar o para que me des un respiro —le mira fijamente. El británico traga saliva y le mira regañado, porque si lo ha notado un poco—. Y no me importa lo histérico que estés, no puedes abofetearme enfrente de todo el mundo sin justificación —agrega con voz más suave.

—¿Me desatas? —pide suavemente

—Mmm —lo valora, acercándose a él y sentándose le encima, de frente, una pierna a cada lado. Inglaterra traga saliva y se sonroja.

—¿Que tan urgente es que vayamos a buscar al pequeñín para que le expliques realmente lo mucho que me amas?

—No iba a ir a buscarle —aparta la cara porque lo que ha pasado es que han tenido celos uno del otro... si, así de idiotas son por eso ChibiUK le ha pateado y el adulto no quería que le abrazara. Son muy monos.

—Ah non? —le mira e inclina la cabeza

—Pues no. Se ha portado mal, que llore un poco.

—Tú también te has portado mal —manos a la corbata, se la afloja un poquito.

—¿Yo?

—¿Qué no has escuchado nada de lo que te dije antes? —pregunta deshaciendo el nudo lentamente.

—¡Pero es que no puedo hacer nada así atado! —lloriquea un poco

—Oui, puedes lloriquear, en realidad... y hacer toda una sarta de soniditos sensuales —levanta la corbata y se la pone en los ojos, amarrándosela a la cabeza.

—W-What? —se revuelve impidiéndole un poco

—Pórtate bien o te tomaré fotos cuando estés desnudo —advierte deteniéndole del pelo de manera un poquito bestia —. Y sigue en pie lo que te dije hace rato, eh... no hay un solo besito más hasta que no me lo PIDAS

—What? —se sonroja más—. But! But!

—Y no creas que no se lo terriblemente tranquilizadores que son los besos en estas circunstancias... —se le acerca al oído—, vas a sufrir... o vas a pagar, tú decides.

—¿Pero porqueeeé? —lloriquea aun.

—Por darme una cachetada en la mejilla en frente de tooodo el mundo —explica abriéndole la camisa y acariciándole

—Pero tu dijiste... eso, ¡frente a todos! —múltiples escalofríos, se revuelve un montón.

—En primera, ni que tuvieran oído biónico, todo el mundo estaba en su asunto —asegura—, y en segunda... ¿qué si lo oían? Nadie iba a decir nada...

—¡No pueden saberlo! —exclama agobiado y cuando le ha abierto la camisa debe haber notado el anillo colgando de una cadenita, claro. Lo que le ha pintado una feliz sonrisa en los labios al francés.

—Ya sé que no pueden saberlo, nadie lo sabe —va por el cinturón.

—¡Si lo dices lo sabrán! ¡No puedes decirlo! Nooooo! ¡Deja eso! ¡Suéltame! —se revuelve más nervioso aun.

—La verdad el día de hoy me da igual si gritas chillas o pataleas, hoy voy a hacer lo que a MI se me dé la gana, del modo que A MI se me da la gana, cuantas veces YO quiera. Hoy estoy harto de todos —asegura desabotonándole el pantalón—. Todo menos darte un beso... eso lo vas a tener que pedir tú

—Franceeeee —lloriquea súper nervioso, empezando a reaccionar ya.

—Oui? —pregunta metiendo la mano en el pantalón

—Aaah! —gime dejando caer la cabeza adelante—. Suéltame...

—Definitivamente non... pide otra cosa —sonríe mirándole a la cara y acariciándole la mejilla, él aprieta los ojos verdes bajo la corbata, con la respiración acelerada—. ¿Aun prácticamente no te toco y ya estás así? Mon dieu... —sonríe un poco.

—Git!

—Vaya, que manera de defenderte llamándome "git", te pones cada día más brillante Angleterre —se levanta de encima suyo

—No estoy de ninguna manera, ni me importa lo que hagas o digas! —miente ante toda evidencia.

—Ja, ¡que no va a importarte! Admítelo, cher... quieres un buen beso...

—Yes, France? Lo quiero yo o eres tu quien lo quiere —se humedece los labios en una estrategia un poco arriesgada—. O quien quiere que lo quiera. Yo lo que quiero es que me desates.

—En realidad... a mí no me conviene que quieras un beso, mon amour... los besos te tranquilizan y te calman y el día de hoy me está pareciendo bastante excitante la idea de que estés genuinamente histérico —debe sentirle y oírle hablar frente a él, frente a sus piernecitas, sacándole al big ben a ventilar. Big ben que no está para nada dormido ni poco sensible al tacto.

Hace un sonido de protesta y mueve las piernas intentando cerrarlas y cubrirse, así como aflojar los amarres de las manos

—Según recuerdo, aun cuando eras pequeñito, sabías amarrar bastante bastante mejor de lo que ahora mismo quisieras... ¿o dudas de tus nudos? —pregunta sonriendo—. Si quieres los puedo volver a revisar, la verdad tengo todo el tiempo del mundo el día de hoy.

Trata de calmarse a sí mismo y respirar, porque además Francia en esa postura de malo "me da igual tu vida y tus problemas" no es como que ayude precisamente a llevar las cosas hacia otro lado.

—Así que vas a hacer lo que tú quieras independientemente de lo que yo diga... —responde el inglés.

—Bien, veo que vas entendiendo como funciona la cosa —le acaricia por ahí abajo, sin demasiada atención, sólo para distraerle un poco.

Inglaterra vuelve a revolverse y a acelerársele todo, haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorar la mano que se siente como si fuera la única cosa del universo, bufando de manera obvia porque no lo consigue.

—Y la verdad entre menos te parezca bien a ti, yo estaré más contento, así que sí, sigue protestanto, venga... que no te escucho bien —mueve un poco mejor la mano

—E-Esa... esa es tú idea... —balbucea obviamente reaccionando pero peleando por ello—. Hacer llorar a un niño pequeño y luego... —resopla—. Abusar de mi contra mi voluntad solo porque estás enfadado porque nadie quiere... b-besarte.

—Nadie quiere besarme... mon dieu, que dramático. Hasta pareces hijo de mi padre. Pero si se trata de admitir cosas, oui, pretendo abusar de ti contra tu voluntad —se levanta sin dejar de tocarle.

Tiene un escalofrío y necesita un rato más de lo habitual para organizar una idea en su cabeza, porque está ya bastante feliz y además el hecho de que no pueda defenderse no le ayuda para nada. PERO PARA NADA.

—S-Si solo quisieras... e-eso... no habrías dicho tantas veces lo del b-beso —sigue, intentando concentrarse en eso y no él lo vergonzosamente obvio que es que esto no es contra su voluntad en lo más mínimo.

—Ni me acuses a mí de querer besos, mon amour... tu SIEMPRE quieres besos, digas lo que digas, así que aun cuando yo realmente quisiera uno, podríamos decir que estamos tablas —asegura dejando salir a la tour eiffel de su lugar, Inglaterra se sonroja más si acaso eso es posible.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —chilla perdiendo la poquita seguridad que nadie sabe de dónde había sacado.

—Di lo que quieras y luego abre la boca.

El británico aprieta los dientes con fuerza.

—Venga, no me obligues a obligarte a abrir la boca... métodos tengo —le hunde la mano en el pelo, él niega así que le plancha la tour eiffel sobre los labios—. Abre

—Si me metes eso en la boca te la arranco de un mordisco —suelta entredientes, sin abrirlos.

—¿Realmente crees que voy a preocuparme por semejante amenaza? Dije ABRE.

Niega de nuevo con determinación y Francia le jala el pelo con bastante fuerza por lo que no le queda de otra que echar atrás la cabeza apretando los dientes.

—Vas a abrir la boca y a ser niño bueno si no quieres que le hable a Espagne y a Prusse y termine por hacer esto no solo contra tu voluntad sino enfrente de ellos.

—¿Porque quieres hacer esto así? —pregunta de forma menos agresiva. Francia parpadea un poco descolocado con el tono y la pregunta

—Pues... pensé que era diferente y ya que estás atado... —explica en un tono más parecido al habitual —, suele gustarte, o... non?

—Pero has dicho que yo... debía estar a la altura y que no querías jugar... ¿estás bien?

Guarda la tour eiffel otra vez, un poco incómodo con el parón.

—Pues... es... non, no estaba bien.

—Esto no funciona si no es una... fantasía. No quiero que me violes de verdad... Y... si no estás bien... no puedo... no puedo jugar, no sé si estás jugando.

—No voy a... violarte. Mon dieu... —piensa en quitarle la corbata de los ojos y luego vacila un poco pensando que en realidad no quiere que le vea así—. Yo estaba... sí estaba jugando en realidad, ya me había enfadado, solo pensé que conseguiría que me pidieras un beso y... —se humedece los labios y se lleva la mano a la boca, mirándole con horror.

Se revuelve un poco porque lo que ocurre es que está preocupado y aún está sumamente incomodo con sus regiones vitales. Francia se le acerca otra vez y le quita la corbata de los ojos, sin soltarle. Él traga saliva y parpadea sonrojándose más al verle.

—Necesito demostrarme a mí mismo que puedo hacer aún muchas cosas... incluido, hacer "lo que quiero" contigo —explica serio y se humedece los labios—. Estamos ahora en la modalidad de que somos... exclusivos uno del otro y me parece bien, solo... necesito poder entonces hacer contigo esto, ¿vale? Si no puedo conseguir que me abraces y me quieras, debo poder conseguirlo de esta manera.

—Es que si puedes conseguir que te abrace y te quiera —responde con la voz ronca, mirando al suelo en un susurro.

—¿Y también puedo tener sexo contigo, bestia como cuando eras un pirata y te violaba en el mástil del barco? —pregunta con suavidad.

—No... —susurra a pesar de lo muchísimo que odiaba y disfrutaba eso.

—Non — repite y se humedece los labios, pero igual él le mira de reojo y niega—. ¿Por?

—Porque... porque no es bueno —aprieta los ojos—. No soluciona nada y luego te sientes aún más miserable y frustrado por solo poder conseguir que te "quieran" a la fuerza, yo me lo sentía y antes me importaba una mierda si tú te sentías miserable, pero ahora... bloody hell —protesta superavergonzado—. No que esté preocupado o sí me importe, pero... no me da la gana, si estas mal, NO. Y punto.

Francia se muerde el labio con esa respuesta del inglés, que es a la vez sumamente dulce... y transparente, para ambos. Se acerca y le da un beso suave en la mejilla, sonrojándose un poco.

—Bésameantesdequememuera —pide en un susurro urgido con el corazón súper acelerado y los ojos apretados llenos de lágrimas.

Y Francia le pone una mano en la mejilla y le besa, cerrando los ojos, y no con tanta pasión como para voltear la silla, pero si con mucho, mucho, MUCHO sentimiento. Inglaterra se lo devuelve, sintiéndose mejor. Un ratito de beso después, Francia se separa y le mira a los ojos.

—Voy a desamarrarte

El inglés asiente suavemente esperando con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados. Él le besa la mejilla y se sienta en el suelo detrás de la silla acercándose al nuderío que hizo chibiuk.

—No es tan fácil cambiar de un día a otro y ser repentinamente... exclusivo, y a la vez que venga tu padre a tirarse a todo el mundo, y luego la otra cosa con Autriche... —confiesa —, estoy en pánico con todo últimamente.

—Nada de eso tiene la más mínima importancia, en realidad... salvo lo de la exclusividad que... —se revuelve. Francia le acaricia el brazo.

—Si la tiene... es extraño y diferente no ser "el símbolo de la perversión y la sexualidad". Y además ahora me siento en la necesidad de competir con el otro idiota...

—Lo que quiero decir es que nada de eso te hace ser una persona diferente, tú eres tú hagan lo que hagan ellos. Además, no le falta nada a tu padre para hacer lo que tú con todos... creía que estabas contento de haber dejado atrás esa faceta de tu vida.

—En realidad lo estoy... no te confundas. Es solo esa... sensación de que él está haciendo algo que es lo que yo sé hacer, lo que yo hago mejor que nadie. ¿Sabes? Una cosa es dejar de hacerlo y que nadie tome tu lugar, y otra es que venga mi padre y lo haga el en mi sitio... ¿no es muy obvia mi reacción? —pregunta soltándole los nudos pero haciéndose el interesante sin dejar que separe del todo las manos, para poder seguir hablando sin que le mire.

—Nunca va ocupar tu lugar, hay cosas que no va a lograr... y está consiguiendo todos los problemas y más —intenta recuperar sus manos porque quiere esconderse el big ben.

Le deja hacer, sin levantarse de detrás de él. El británico se siente mejor cuando lo esconde apretándoselo un poco antes de ir a soltarse los pies él solo.

—¿Te parece que no va a ocupar mi lugar? Quizás ahora me vean a mi como "mira... no era TAN terrible"

—Of course no va a ocupar tu lugar! ¿Sabes? Switzerland me contó que le besó.

Francia levanta las cejas porque Suiza es uno de esos territorios que, en el fondo, han sido suyos y de Austria y de NADIE más.

—Pero se lo quitó de encima.

—¿En verdad? ¿No se acostó con él? —pregunta y sonríe un poco, inclinando la cabeza.

—Of course not! Switzerland es un hombre decente! Dice que ahora le ayuda en cosas de dinero y que Austria está más pendiente de él desde entonces. Dice que Rome le contó que le cela un poco.

—Nada tonto el señorito... —ojos en blanco—, espera a que papa se acueste con él —se ríe un poquito y niega con la cabeza.

—¿Con quién? —se vuelve en la silla y le mira.

—Con autriche. Se va a acostar con TODOS, uno a uno, en cuanto tenga la oportunidad... ya empezó con —se detiene levantando las cejas y recordando—, algunos.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Con quién?

—Allemagne —se inventa sin tener ni idea en realidad.

—¡AH! ¡Lo suponía! Se parece un montón a Germany mayor... y eso explica porque Italy se fue con él.

—Oui... —le sonríe y se encoge de hombros— y no creas que va a haber quien se salve... todos, incluida Lili, Canada, Amerique van a caer probablemente en sus redes.

—¡No va a tocar a America, por encima de mi cadáver!

—Tú también estarás en su lista —asegura mirándole a los ojos y esquivando el tema del americano...

—Me importa una mierda lo que haga conmigo. No se va a acercar the kid!

—¿Te importa una mierda lo que haga contigo? —levanta las cejas.

—Pues si cree que va a matarme o algo parecido, lo tiene claro. Ya no es el gran imperio, no me da miedo.

—Non, lo que tiene es curiosidad por saber cómo es tener sexo contigo —explica. Inglaterra levanta una ceja y se ríe como si eso fuera lo más absurdo del mundo—. Hablo en serio.

—Frog, ese hombre se tira a MY MOTHER. Es simplemente idiota que trate de venir a nada conmigo

—Llámalo como quieras... solo te advierto que va a venir y dependerá de ti lo que hagas o no con él. Puedes hacer como Suisse, puedes hacer como Ameeeemagne —carraspea.

—¡Ah! —levanta las cejas y le señala, sonriendo.

—Quoi?

—¡Estás celoso tú también! ¡Por mí! —le acusa porque debe ser como la primera vez que lo nota así de fácil y no es un drama. Francia sonríe un poco y se sonroja levemente.

—Pues claro que... sí, ¿qué esperarías? —confiesa llanamente haciéndole sonrojarse a él ahora—. Desde luego que no quiero que te acuestes con él, Menos ahora —asegura

—Pues me da igual, ahora lo haré solo por eso —le molesta. Francia abre la boca por un instante, y luego la cierra y niega con la cabeza.

—Bromearía con eso... pero no es apropiado

—Eh? —sin entender

—Te diría que si tú haces eso yo voy a ir a acostarme con Germania, pero non... esas bromas no las puedo hacer —levanta las manos. Inglaterra levanta las cejas, se incomoda y luego parpadea notando algo de eso—. Lo que creo es que no acostarse con papa... es complejo —razona extendiendo una mano hacia él y poniéndosela en la pierna—, es bastante mérito de Suisse... s'il vous plait no lo subestimes.

—¿No te gusta my mother?

Francia levanta las cejas hasta el cielo con esa pregunta… Luego sonríe de lado y se sonroja un poco. (gracias Inglaterra, acabas de implantar el pensamiento en el cerebro de Francia)

—¿Por qué dijiste Germany? Lo lógico habría sido my mother... ¿qué pasa con ella?

**I**

—Es que tu maman es... tu maman —sonríe descubriendo una cosa, reacomodándose un poco en el suelo—. Cada vez que íbamos a verles... estabas TÚ. Y yo olvidaba por completo a tu madre, ¿sabes? Era tu madre y ya, a mí el que me gustaba eras tú.

—¡Pues eres tonto y a mí no me gustas nada! Ni ahora ni entonces —lo que quiere decir es que a él le pasa lo mismo con Roma. Francia se ríe inclinando la cabeza y medio entendiendo eso mismo.

—Ciertamente tu tampoco le hacías ningún caso a mi papa... aunque mi papa iba a verte más seguido de lo que yo creía —sonríe relajándose un poco.

—No venía a verme a mí, siempre me iba al boque cuando venía.

—Los gritos que habrá pegado tu madre —se ríe arrugando un poco la nariz.

—¡Oh! ¡Tengo que irme! —se acuerda de repente

—Quoi? ¿A dónde?

—Voy a verme con tu padre —le molesta de nuevo—. England... tengo que devolverle a su lugar.

—Te acompaño —le saca la lengua.

—No, fuuu, vete fu, fu

—Non, te acompañaré... quizás podemos llevarle al cine o a jugar al parque antes de que le devuelvas —cuando aprenderás, Inglaterra, que este es más pegajoso que la brea.

—¡NO! ¡No le gustas y a mí tampoco!

—Bien, importante punto a aclarar... ahora vámonos.

* * *

><p><em>Que no se entere tu mamá de lo que has leído, pero no olvides decirnos que te ha parecido.<em>


End file.
